<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like You're the Only One in the Room by CSmarton63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292094">Like You're the Only One in the Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSmarton63/pseuds/CSmarton63'>CSmarton63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Me and You From That Front Porch View [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A slightly different take on the characters, Angst with a Happy Ending, But main focus is on Seb and Daisy, Character's for OC's world as well, Characters are in their mid-twenties, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fic was inspired by song Don't Take The Money and others, Friendship, I write long chapters, It's a bit of a mystery for poor Sebby, Multiple POVS Throughout series, OC has history of abuse and assault, Oral Sex, Parental Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to world outside SDV/Canon, Secret idenity, Series, Sexual Tension, Slight SDV meets Gossip Girl feel to it, Suspense, Takes place in SDV and ZuZu City, Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bit of a twist on the game's original storyline, first fic, minor violence mentioned, personal liberties taken, pop culture references, slight slow burn, some music references both current and older</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSmarton63/pseuds/CSmarton63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I own nothing, including these characters. This is for fanfiction entertainment only. </p><p>Daisy Cole has always followed her parent's plan for her, even though it was never what she wanted out of life. After being offered two desirable futures, she found herself upending her life as an heiress one night and moving to the run-down farm that her grandfather had left for her. It was her favorite place to visit as a child, and the only place she truly felt at home. She becomes determined to succeed at restoring the farm despite knowing nothing about farming. Even more so, she wants to live in a place where no one knows her, her family, or what she's leaving behind. Except for a brief romantic encounter with a dark-haired boy years ago, that is.</p><p>Sebastian has never really felt understood by anyone but the old farmer who passed away years ago and his granddaughter that he briefly met. After years of all-nighters, frugal spending, and endless jobs, he's finally close to his savings goal and making plans to move away from this miserable town. His only issue is the old farmer's granddaughter, who's moved back into town, and he can't seem to take his eyes off of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail/Maru (Stardew Valley), Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Me and You From That Front Porch View [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is more of a backstory/intro for the characters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian was well aware of Daisy Cole's existence before she was of his. She had the one thing Sebastian craved his entire childhood, August Cole, for a grandfather. The first time Sebastian ran away to Cole's farm, the farmer fed him a strange black and red egg and told him he could stay until he was ready to go home. He didn't ask why Sebastian ran away, and Sebastian didn't feel like explaining. It wasn't as if the old farmer had to do much digging to know why. Sebastian's mother had remarried, and his new half-sister left him feeling replaced and unloved. This was a natural reaction for most four-year-olds, but in Sebastian's case, it was worse. His step-father, Demetrius, didn't exactly relish the idea of becoming a father to the troublesome boy. Still, he married his mother all the same. The farmer didn't consider Demetrius entirely at fault. He just wasn't in the best position to become a step-father to a boy who had lost his own father at a young age. He didn't know how to be a father to a child that he didn't raise, and instead of trying to bond with Sebastian, he came off as cold and distant towards him. Once Sebastian's half-sister Maru was born, he pretty much ceased to exist in Demetrius's eyes. Maru was his princess. His mother did her best to juggle the two. Still, between her successful carpentry business and an infant's demands, Sebastian often felt forgotten. He ran away to the farm every time he wanted to be noticed by someone. The farmer never minded, and Sebastian felt as though he belonged on the farm.</p><p>He had a relationship with the old farmer that he never had with his step-father. August taught him how to care for the animals, plant, water, harvest the crops, fish, and search for treasure in the mines. He would let him eat all the void eggs he wanted and keep the frozen tears and obsidians found in the mines. They were things that Sebastian associated with happiness. He began to dream of living his life on the farm with the old farmer, but then reality would settle in, and he would return home to his family, who he felt didn't quite understand him as well.</p><p>His mother, Robin, did her best the make him feel just as loved as Maru, but it was always tense at home with Demetrius's frustrations over him. Demetrius was a man of science, and Maru naturally fell into the same field of interest as him. Sebastian liked computers, comic books, dark caves, fantasy games, and being left alone. He had his friends Abigail and Sam but preferred his own solidarity or time with the farmer even more than their company. One day the old farmer informed him that his granddaughter, Daisy, would be visiting the farm for the weekend. Sebastian instantly felt jealous of the girl as she would no doubt monopolize the old farmer's attention for the week.</p><p>"She's about your age. You should come by and meet her. I'm sure she would much rather hang around with someone her own age than an old man like me," the old farmer insisted. "You would probably get along quite well."</p><p>Sebastian didn't come through, or at least not in any way of a formal greeting. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his jealousy, so he sat on the bottom step of the staircase leading down to the farm from the mountain trail and watched her. She was an ordinary-looking girl, nothing too special. She had a friendly smile, though. He wasn't close enough to notice anything else about her. When he visited the farm a few days later, the old farmer said,</p><p>"You should introduce yourself next time."</p><p>"I don't like girls," Sebastian muttered, acting annoyed by the very thought of it. The farmer sighed,</p><p>"Someday, you may feel differently. Just make sure you tell that person when you do. Otherwise, someone else might beat you to it."</p><p>Sebastian told himself that he didn't believe what the old farmer was saying. Love and marriage meant a disruption in one's life in his experience. Before his step-father and Maru coming alone, he was pretty happy with him and his mother's life. Her getting remarried had ruined that.</p><p>The farmer's granddaughter made several visits over the next several years. Sebastian always watched her from afar but never introduced himself. Sometimes he wanted to, but he was afraid that they wouldn't get along, which would be awkward for August. Sebastian didn't like many people, much less being around them. He preferred his solidarity, his basement bedroom, his comic books, and coding on his computer. Aside from the farmer, Sebastian didn't know how to connect with people. He didn't think he ever would. So he stayed away, mostly coming out in the evenings when most people were home for the day. Or when it was raining. He loved the rain and the creatures that only came out in it, like him. He would occasionally hang out with Sam or Abigail because they got him somehow. Still, he didn't let many other people in.</p><p>The last time she came, the farmer asked him to meet her, just this one time. Sebastian was seventeen at this point and had discovered an interest in girls, Abigail in particular. Still, he had never been brave enough to tell her. August was getting older and wasn't sure how much longer he would be around. Sebastian told him not to be ridiculous, and the old farmer simply said,</p><p>"I'm leaving the farm to her, Sebastian. She's too young to take it over right now, but in a few years, she may feel differently. If she does, she will need your help. I've taught you everything you need to know about maintaining this farm. It wouldn't hurt for her to know a familiar face when she does. You two may even hit it off," he nudged Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian groaned.</p><p>"Alright, I'll stop by, but I won't be much help to her from the city. Remember I'm moving there as soon as I save up enough to afford rent," he reminded the old farmer.</p><p>"Yes, I remember, but why not meet her just in case? I'm bringing her to the luau. You can meet her there so that it will be less awkward for you," August suggested.</p><p>"You know I don't like big crowds," Sebastian grumbled.</p><p>"Would you rather meet her one on one? It will be harder for you to escape," he gave Sebastian a knowing look. Sebastian groaned, knowing he was right.</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Daisy's hunter-green eyes were unexpected next to her honey-brown hair. Sebastian found himself mesmerized by them. She was shy like he was and perhaps a little uncomfortable among the large gathering of people. Sebastian watched her from a distance before approaching and allowing the old farmer to introduce them. Her smile was as he remembered it, soft and warm next to her stunning eyes. They made the necessary small talk polite, but it was clear that they were both uncomfortable there. The old farmer must have sensed it because he suddenly said,</p><p>"Oh, Sebastian, I have some extra void eggs in my fridge for you. Please make sure you get them today, or they won't last. You're the only one in town who will eat them, you know. Maybe Daisy can let you into the farmhouse?" he winked at him as he said it, and Sebastian nervously ran his hand through his hair. He turned to Daisy, who looked equally caught off guard.</p><p>"I wasn't going to stay much longer. I guess whenever you're ready to leave, we can walk back to the farm," Sebastian suggested with a nonchalant shrug. He saw Daisy look past him, and he followed her eyes to Alex, who was hanging all over Haley and while drinking sips of likely beer from a JoJa cola can. He was asking Sam if he wanted to sleep with Penny. Penny was within earshot, standing just a few feet away with Abigail. Sam looked incredibly uncomfortable and kept trying to shush him. Sebastian sighed, quickly muttering,</p><p>"Excuse me," before leaving Daisy with her grandfather and walking up to the two of them.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the vampire. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Alex taunted him. Sebastian couldn't stand him. He was a classic example of the type of person Sebastian avoided. Arrogant, self-centered, and narcissistic. The guy probably got off on making others uncomfortable. In this case, his best friend, Sam.</p><p>"Don't you have some weights to go lift, Alex?"</p><p>"Don't you have a basement to crawl back to, weirdo?"</p><p>"Sam hasn't done anything to you. I know you get some strange pleasure from making others miserable, but find something else to do. Let everyone else enjoy the luau for once," Sebastian told him, trying to keep his cool. Alex stared at him for a minute as though he was debating the best comeback. Sebastian gave him a warning look as he felt both Abigail and Daisy's eyes on him. Alex smiled at him.</p><p>"What's the matter? Afraid I'll ask you about your deal with Abigail next? Or is there something with the older man's granddaughter over there? You two seemed to be getting along so well before," he taunted him.</p><p>"Just leave everyone alone, or I'll tell George that isn't cola in your can," he warned him. Alex gave him a sly smile before shrugging.</p><p>"You aren't worth it. Let's go, baby," he said to Haley, putting his arm around her. Sebastian watched him walk away and could feel his fists clenching. Sam walked up to him just as he saw Penny and Abigail walking away.</p><p>"Hey, thanks, man, that guy is such a jerk. Want to play some tunes later?" he asked. Sebastian looked back at Daisy, who was still watching both of them.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll text you. Alex is an asshole, Sam; he isn't worth it," Sebastian muttered. He then turned and walked back to Daisy, a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"Sorry about that. Alex enjoys other's misery a bit too much," he said with a shrug.</p><p>"I know a few people like that back home," she said with a shrug. "I guess I'm ready to go back. My grandfather wants to stay and visit for a while. Still, I wouldn't mind some time to myself, to be honest," she said before catching Sebastian's eyes look down in disappointment, and said, "Well…that is… you're welcome to come. Still, I've had enough of people like Alex for today." She gave him an encouraging smile with her face reddening. He gave her a lazy grin in response.</p><p>"I know how you feel."</p><p>They walked away from the crowd together and down the familiar road towards her grandfather's farm. They talked about life in the small town versus the city. Sebastian told her how much he loved the city and the idea of living there. She admitted that the small town's low-key was tempting for as much as she loved the city. Especially next to how busy life in the city was. A simple life on her grandfather's farm seemed like a nice break from the city's constant flow. Sebastian could see her point but definitely saw his life heading in a different direction. She seemed to be warming up to him finally, and he felt comfortable around her as well. Sebastian felt like he could open up to her in a way that he couldn't even do with Sam.</p><p>"So, do you actually like those gross void eggs?" she asked him with a teasing tone. He grinned at her and shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, they're delicious. Regular eggs are gross."</p><p>"You're weird," she continued to tease.</p><p>"So I've been told," he said with a smile.</p><p>"Why is it for as well as you seem to know my grandfather, yet I'm just now meeting you?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't really like people," he explained, avoiding her eyes. The conversation was going in an uncomfortable direction.</p><p>"But you're hanging out with me," she pointed out. Sebastian shrugged. He didn't like explaining himself.</p><p>"Well, you aren't like most people, I guess. I don't really hang out with too many people, honestly. People around here tend to be much too selfish and require way too much attention to keep to their loyalty and respect. It's too hard to work for their affection and friendship. I'd rather be alone with my computer, comic books, and video games," he explained before glancing at her to gauge her reaction to his confession. She was listening intently, so he continued, "Your grandfather has never been anything but kind and generous towards me, regardless of the mood I'm in. He's a rare person indeed and one of the few that I will do favors for. As for you, well, I don't really know you all that well, but my opinion of you hasn't been tainted by this town yet. I guess that makes you okay in my book. If you come back to Pelican Town again someday, maybe we'll hang out, but I'm not a big crowds or town events kind of guy, so you won't find me attending them."</p><p>"But you came to the luau," she said, confused.</p><p>"Yeah, because as I said, your grandfather is one of the few people I'll do favors for," he said, not thinking about what he was saying.</p><p>"Oh…" she said, stopping briefly in realization. "What favor did my grandfather ask of you exactly?" she asked, eying him suspiciously. He realized his error and ran his hand through his hair nervously.</p><p>"Look, he wanted me to meet you, okay. In case you ever moved here and had a friend, I guess. Anyway, I didn't mean to make today suddenly awkward. I guess I got off track a bit," he tried to cover for himself.</p><p>"It's not awkward. I just thought we were hanging out because you enjoyed my company, and now I feel foolish," Daisy admitted, looking down. Sebastian sighed, knowing he had screwed up an otherwise decent day. Why was he so socially awkward when it came to cute girls?</p><p>"Look, it's not like that. I'm actually enjoying your company. I wouldn't say I like coming around people, and your grandfather has been asking me to meet you for years. So I did it as a favor to him. I'm not regretting doing it if that makes you feel better. I suck at being around people, and clearly, I'm making a fool of myself right now, so I'll just shut up," he said, feeling like an awkward idiot. She looked down for a minute before looking up at him.</p><p>"You're not that bad," she said, nudging his shoulder with hers, "but you should probably be around girls a bit more often so you can practice being less of a fool around them."</p><p>"I'll try to remember that," he said, looking down with a smile.</p><p>"So have you had issues with that Alex guy before? There seemed to be a lot of tension between you two," she asked, looking at him curiously. He shrugged.</p><p>"He's just a jerk. He thinks he's better than everyone because he's so athletic and has a thing with Haley, whatever it is. Just because someone loses their dad or, in his case, both of his parents doesn't necessitate the right to make others miserable. Trust me, I would know." Daisy looked at him with sudden understanding, and he didn't miss the pity in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry…."</p><p>"Don't be; it was years ago. My mom, I think you met her earlier, Robin, remarried a few years after. Not that my step-father ever had any real interest in becoming my dad, at least not in the way that I needed him to. Now they have Maru, and he has no problem being a father to her, but she's actually his," he said, looking down at the gravel path and kicking it. "Anyway, why do you ask about Alex? Please don't tell me you're into him."</p><p>"Noooo," she insisted, "Trust me, I have dated his type before and would rather not go down that path again."</p><p>"Seriously?" he grinned at her. "I think I just lost respect for you." Her face reddened at his comment, and she nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"It was a phase in my life that I greatly regret. Kind of like he was exactly the kind of guy my parents felt that I should be with, and I thought they knew best. Instead, they didn't know me. They still want me to get back together with him, but that's not happening. Besides, they're in the middle of a nasty divorce, so what do they know about love? I'm pretty sure their marriage has been a business arrangement this entire time. Now that they're both successful, they don't need each other anymore. What about you? Any girlfriends that I'm currently making jealous of?" she asked as they went up the porch steps of her grandfather's farmhouse. She stopped to look at him.</p><p>"No," he chuckled nervously while fidgeting with his hair, "I'm a bit of a loner, remember? Plus, when you live in a small town, you don't really have the opportunity to really figure out what you want. In Pelican Town, I'm not sure what's out there is it for me. That's why I want to move to the city and start over. Figure out who I am, you know? As soon as I can save up enough money and land a job, I'm out of here."</p><p>"Oh," she said, looking disappointed. "I'd actually love to live here. I like the small-town feel. You get lost in the city. It seems simpler here. My grandfather wants me to take over the farm someday. I want to go to college first and make sure nothing else interests me, but that's the dream. The opposite of you, I guess." She turned away from him and walked inside. He sighed and followed her. She went into the fridge and pulled out a carton of his favorite eggs. "Anyway, that's years from now. I guess we'll see where we end up," she said, handing him the carton. "It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Maybe I'll see you again someday." He nodded and headed for the door. He felt like there had been a possible spark between them. Something he hadn't felt before, even with Abigail. Just like that, he screwed it up by confessing his plans to leave. It was almost cruel fate to meet someone that you connect so well with, only to find that you aren't compatible in the long run. As he stepped out onto the front porch trying to think of what to say to extend his time with her, she called out to him,</p><p>"Sebastian!" she said, and he turned with a smile and started to say something, but she stopped him with a kiss.</p><p>It was unexpected, and he didn't respond right away. She placed her hands on his cheeks to pull her to him. Finally, his mouth started to work, and he kissed her back, softly, but as quickly as it began, it was over, and she pulled away. Her face was entirely crimson, but she gave him a slight grin, stepped back inside, and shut the door. He stood on the porch debating asking her if he could come back in or asking for her number, but instead, he just stood there like an idiot. Why had she just kissed him like that? Was she waiting for him to make the next move? Was it sort of a farewell thing? Clearly, she had felt the chemistry between them as well if she had kissed him like that, right? He stepped off the porch with no clue what to do and walked up the mountain path towards home. The feeling of her lips still tingling on his.</p><p>Daisy never returned to Pelican Town for a visit, and the old farmer passed away the following summer. Sebastian felt numb over his passing and became even more of a recluse after. He and his mother built a shrine for August on his property in memory. August's son had come to retrieve the body and bury him closer to his home, leaving the town without a grave to visit. The farm remained vacant for several years, with the townspeople speculating what would become of the property. It became overgrown, and eventually, half the house collapsed from storm damage. His mother was able to repair it to a state of making it livable again, but nothing like it was before. It wasn't until one evening seven years later, during dinner, that his mother mentioned that someone was finally moving to the farm. She believed that it was August's only granddaughter, the one they had all met before. She was inheriting the entire estate. His mother went on and on about the farm's state and hoped that the girl had enough money to fix the place and restore the farmhouse to its original glory. Sebastian heard all of this but was only thinking about that kiss they shared that day and realizing that she probably did it with the assumption of never seeing him again. Yet he was still in Pelican Town, doing freelance programming and trying to save enough money to move to the city. Her moving here wouldn't change anything. He had his dream, and she had hers. After all, it was only a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everything She's Leaving Behind.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy moves to Pelican Town despite her mother's protests to get her to stay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy stared out of the window as the bus drove through the countryside. It wouldn't be much longer now. She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach and told herself that she was doing the right thing. This had been what she wanted to do with her life since she was a child, but her mother's words didn't make her feel any less unsure about her decision. She thought back to their final conversation as she was packing her bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daisy, you can't be serious. This is simply cold feet or one of your ridiculous fantasies. Think of what you're leaving behind! Think of the life that is waiting for you!" her mother insisted, pacing around the grand master bedroom of her penthouse apartment. Looking past her mother, Daisy found herself out the window to her breathtaking view of the city skyline. She saw the building that would be her new home, life, and misery if she stayed. She looked back at her clothes on the bed and continued to pack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We've discussed this already. This isn't one of my fantasies, mother; this is what I've always wanted. This future that you seem to think I was meant for is your dream, not mine. I don't want to run the firm or end up in a loveless marriage as you and dad did. I'm sorry that what I want doesn't suit your plans, but you have two other children who would happily take my place. Why not give them a chance?" she said, looking directly at her before walking to her closet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because they don't have the drive and leadership skills that you do. Nor the creativity. Besides, your father is looking at Edmund to run Gemstone Press. Now that you've apparently turned that down as well. Do you realize the amount of money you would make running one of our companies? Think of the life you would live. You can't afford the penthouse on a farmer's salary," she reminded her, gesturing to the expansive apartment. Daisy looked up at her, her expression firm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't want the penthouse. This was something that you insisted on and paid for, remember? I loved my grandfather's farmhouse and simple lifestyle. I hate living in a big city. Everything moves non-stop, and I'm tired of being in go-mode constantly. I'm sick of the parties, the meetings, and the press events. I'm over having to go out in disguise so that I'm not photographed by a dozen photographers and reading ridiculous stories about myself in trashy magazines. I just want to be a normal person who can have friends and fall in love without having to worry about them selling stories to the press," she said. Then she paused as her mother open her mouth to say something and stopped her. "Before you tell me that's the price of being an heiress and having money, let me be clear that I don't want the money if that's what it comes down to. Grandfather left money with the estate to get the farm up and running again. I also have my inheritance from him and the trust that dad set up for me. I will make do on that, and if money gets tight, I will figure it out from there." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What about Stephen? Just think what the press will have to say about that?" Daisy flinched at her mother's statement. "What about Stephen, mother? I'm sure he'll find some arm candy to heal his pride soon enough. He seemed to be doing just fine last night when I found him in the library, and that was while he was still committed to me. Life with him will be full of scandal and heartbreak. Sorry, but I expect better for myself when it comes to marriage. I know you looked the other way while dad had his affairs for years before finally divorcing him, but I refuse to do the same. As for the press, I'm sure you'll find a way to spin it. You always do," she said, closing her suitcase and heading for the closet to find the new farm boots that she had just bought. Her mother followed her out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But you've been together since high school! Men with that kind of money and power have affairs. They just do, and we as their wives stand by them. It goes with the territory of being married to a celebrity. He's the heir of JoJa Corp. Think of the money you'll have together. His family wants him to marry you because you're good for his image and will mostly keep him in line. It's the right thing to do." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How can you wish such an unhappy marriage on me? I deserve better, and I'm doing this. It's what I've always wanted. I tried it your way, and I'm not happy," Daisy insisted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I refuse to accept that you're giving all of this up. Seriously Daisy? Life on a farm in a dinky town? I give it a month, and then you'll be back here begging for your old life back. You don't even know anything about farming." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll figure it out. I'm creative and have a lot of drive, remember?" she said in a condescending tone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, regardless, I'll tell the board that you're taking some time to relax and reflect before coming on and being my second. I'll also release a statement to the press that you, Stephen, are spending some time apart before your wedding. That should keep them talking but at bay for a while. Hopefully, he mostly behaves himself. You'll be back in six months, I guarantee it," her mother said, walking away to look out the window. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stephen and I are through, mother. This was the final straw. And I'm not coming back," she insisted firmly. Her mother only smiled condescendingly at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We'll see about that. Besides, you really think people aren't going to recognize you? Everyone knows the Kellerman name. Dyeing your hair dark brown and wearing overalls won't fool them. Surely someone reads the tabloids in that town." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's why I'm taking my father and grandfather's name and going by Daisy Cole. Hopefully, that will deter their suspicions a bit. If not, I will deal with it then," she shrugged. Her mother only shook her head in disbelief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy's thoughts were interrupted by the bus's sudden stop. She looked out and saw the sign for Pelican Town. A woman with coppery red hair and a yellow jacket stood at the bus stop looking up at the bus. Realizing that she had finally reached her destination, she stood up and grabbed her bag before exiting the bus. The bus driver handed her the rest of her bags once she descended the stairs. She thanked him and watched him re-enter the bus before driving away. She then looked at the redheaded woman who was looking at her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Daisy! I'm Robin, the local carpenter. I used to know your grandfather really well. Anyway, I'm here to show you the way to the farm…wow, those are really nice boots. Actually, your whole outfit is really nice. Please tell me that you brought proper work boots and farming clothes because those won't last a day. We are limited on our shopping options around here," the woman rattled on, and Daisy suddenly felt a bit bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi…um, yes, I have work boots and farming clothes in my bag. I honestly wasn't sure what to wear and wanted to make a good impression, I guess," Daisy replied nervously, feeling foolish for wearing her designer clothes. So much for being incognito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's a relief! I was worried there for a minute," Robin exclaimed with a laugh. Daisy observed her for a moment. She was pretty in that girl next door kind of way. She was definitely older than her, but she wasn't sure by how many years, and she had a bit of a mom feel to her. The kind of mom that Daisy had never known as her own mother had always been cold and withdrawn. Robin looked back at her, seeming puzzled. "So then is it Daisy Cole like your late grandfather? For some reason, I remember Mayor Lewis saying you had a different last name listed in the will. Or at least that's what the executor had said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! It's definitely Cole! Daisy Cole…is…my…name," she said quickly, trying to hide the panic in her voice. Hiding her real last name was going to be more challenging than she thought. She would need to clear it up with the mayor as well before word got out. Robin eyed her suspiciously for a minute before shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well, welcome to Pelican Town, Daisy Cole. Let's get you to your farm, shall we?" she said, grabbing one of her bags and leading the way. Daisy followed willingly, tugging on her hair. Robin only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My son does that when he's nervous as well. So does my daughter, actually. Relax! This is a really nice town, and you will find the townspeople to be more than welcoming. Actually, moving here is a pretty big deal for us. We're all so excited to have this farm up and running again. We really loved your grandfather, you know. He and my son were actually pretty close. He was there when he needed a friend. We really miss him," she said, looking a bit sad for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do I," Daisy agreed. "How old are your kids?" she asked, curious about their ages if the woman's son was old enough to know her late grandfather. She looked pretty young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My son is twenty-four, and my daughter is twenty…and you're going to say that I don't look old enough, aren't you?" Robin laughed. "Thanks, I'm flattered, but I get that a lot. I had Sebastian when I was nineteen. I got married, really young. No regrets, especially because my husband died shortly after. But again, I was quite young," she explained, and Daisy nodded in understanding, her ears perking up at Sebastian's name. She had thought of him often and wondered if he was still living in the town. She had forgotten that Robin was his mother. Robin, oblivious to Daisy's sudden realization, continued, "I remarried a few years later and had Maru with my now-husband Demetrius. You'll meet him eventually. He's an environmentalist who is very interested in our local wildlife. He will no doubt be inquiring about your cave that he's been desperate to experiment with. Don't feel like you have to say yes, though; he's just interested in the bats that reside in the cave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy nodded, taking in all that she had learned about the family. Particularly about her son Sebastian. She was curious if he still lived in the town, given in insistence when they had last met that he was moving out the first chance he got. Not that it mattered because she wasn't interested in dating anyone currently. Not with all the work, she would undoubtedly have to get the farm up and running again. Still, she was dreading seeing him again, given the last time they had met; she randomly kissed him and then slammed the door in his face. She had no idea what had driven her to do that. Maybe something to do with always doing what her family had wanted to do and deciding to do something spontaneous instead. She found him attractive and different from the trust fund boys who usually hit on and fed her the same shallow compliments. She had sensed a possible spark between them and wondered if he had felt it as well. While kissing him, she had realized how foolish she was being and had quickly slammed the door before he could see her beet-red face. Had he knocked on the door and asked for her number, she would have given it to him without hesitation, but he didn't, and she took it as he wasn't interested. Now, upon learning that he might still be in town, she didn't dare ask his mother about him. What if he had told her? Surely he wouldn't have, right? He had probably forgotten about it. He'd probably kissed several girls since then and completely forgotten about her. So why was she obsessing over something that happened seven years ago?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something on your mind, Daisy? You're awfully quiet," Robin broke her from her reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, just taking in the scenery," Daisy recovered quickly. She could see a clearing up ahead and what looked like a crumbling shack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Robin agreed. "Ah, here we are, welcome to Cole farm, or should I say welcome back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin gestured to the property. It was overrun with weeds, rocks, logs, and tree stumps. Her late grandfather's old farmhouse wasn't at all how she remembered it. Instead of the two-story farmhouse that she had recollected growing up, it was now a tiny crumbling shack that looked abandoned and in need of desperate repair. Her eyes scanned over the house with horror before settling on an older man with a gray mustache, green dress shirt, yellow tie, and stirrup pants. Then back at the disastrous farmland. This wasn't what she signed up for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the farm?" Daisy asked, still in shock. Suddenly she wondered if she had made a colossal mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to it? Oh, it's just a bit neglected, is all. Your grandfather's been gone almost seven years, and no one else has run it ever since. Still, it just needs a bit of cleaning up, and then it will be as good as new," the old man insisted. "I'm Mayor Lewis, by the way. I knew your grandfather well. The town is pretty excited to have a local farmer again. Once you get everything up and running, put anything ready to be sold in that storage box right next to you, and I'll come to pick it up early the next morning." Daisy looked at the box to the right of her. She was still bewildered by the state of the farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit of cleaning up? Have you ever even chopped wood, Mayor Lewis? This poor girl has a lot of work ahead of her," Robin insisted. Daisy couldn't help but agree with her. What had she been thinking? There's no way she could do this on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the farmhouse? I thought it was two stories before," she asked, staring at its crumbling state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It suffered a great deal of storm damage a few years ago. I was able to make it livable, but it needs a total renovation. I had planned on fixing it up, but time got away from me, and I didn't have much notice that you were moving here. I don't know what you have as far as savings go, but I could easily add a second room with a kitchen, and down the road, add a second story with two more bedrooms. I could even finish the basement for you to have a wine cellar if that interests you. Just bring me the resources and the money, and I'll make it happen." Robin offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll definitely take you up on that as soon as I have the resources," Daisy replied, giving her a grateful look. "Where can I find you exactly?" "Just follow those stairs up that path, and it leads directly to my house. You can't miss it! I'm up near the mountains, next to the lake. It's a gorgeous view!" Robin explained, pointing to the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and in town, you'll find the Stardrop Saloon, where most of us frequent in the evenings. Be sure to come into town and meet all of its residents soon. A lot of people are excited to meet you. If you need seeds or supplies, you can go to Pierre's General Store or, if you prefer it, JoJa Mart," Mayor Lewis explained, sighing at the name JoJa Mart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a fan of JoJa Mart, actually. So, I'll probably stick with Pierre's General Store," Daisy replied, not realizing that there was a JoJa Mart in this town. Hopefully, no one that she knew ran it. The mayor smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That makes two of us. Anyway, good luck, and hopefully, we'll see you around town soon. Welcome to Pelican Town Daisy," the mayor said, taking his leave with Robin following him after smiling at her. While looking at the dilapidated farmhouse and groaning, she hauled her bags up the stairs and got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•••••••••••</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian knew that she was arriving today. He heard his mother leave to meet her at the bus stop. He didn't want to show too much interest in her arrival, but he couldn't help but be curious all the same. Over dinner, his mother immediately brought her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that poor girl has a lot of work ahead of her. She seems very sweet, but it was obvious that she was overwhelmed. She's not prepared for the amount of work that it needed. Mayor Lewis should have done a better job of warning her. Although I think he just wanted the farm running again," she said. Sebastian kept his head down, staring at his spaghetti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has she ever farmed before?" his sister Maru asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so. Honestly, it doesn't even look like the girl has done any kind of manual labor before. Still, August had to see something in her to leave it to her specifically. He never really talked about his family, but I know he had other grandchildren. You met her before, didn't you, Sebastian? Did she ever mention anything about his family?" she asked, and he felt everyone's eyes on him. He shrugged and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. It was seven years ago, mom; I barely remember her. She didn't really say anything about the rest of her family, just that she wanted to move here eventually." Robin seemed disappointed by his response. He could say that he had sensed that she didn't get along with her parents, but that wasn't his to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you ask her about the cave, Robin? You know I'm eager to experiment with it," his step-father asked. Sebastian shot him an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She just moved here! Can't you give her a day before asking to take over part of her farm for your own experiments?" Sebastian pointed out, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian, there's no need to be rude to Demetrius; he's just eager to use the cave," his mother scolded him before turning to Demetrius. "Although he is right. She just moved here, and she's pretty overwhelmed. I mentioned it to her but told her no rush or pressure. Give her a few days to get situated, and then ask her yourself. She'll probably be fine with it, but today she was too busy taking in the farm to really process much else." Demetrius nodded, not trying to hide his disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked back down at his food and rolled his eyes. In all the years he had known Demetrius, he hadn't changed at all. Parenthood hadn't made him any less selfish when it came to his experiments. Even though he wasn't aware of this flaw, his obsession prevented him from seeing the stress it put on his mother sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is she like?" Maru asked, probably trying to change the subject. His mother smiled at the opportunity to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's pretty and seems nice. Perhaps a little shy and maybe even a little spacey. She seemed really nervous. I think if she really works at it, she can turn the farm around. She looks to be about your age, Sebastian." Sebastian nodded with little interest. "Oh!" his mother suddenly said. "I almost forgot! She said her last name was Cole, like her grandfather's. Still, I specifically remember her having a different last name written on the deed to the property. Mayor Lewis even called her by a different last name. Started with a K? Maybe? Something familiar. Like I had seen it somewhere before. She was insistent that it was Cole, though. Adamant, really." Demetrius shook his head, and Sebastian looked up, curious about what she had just said. He had never heard her last name but had assumed it was Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could she have been married before? Or maybe her parents got divorced, and she originally took her mother's last name but changed it recently," Demetrius suggested. Sebastian remembered that her parents were divorced. He was also curious about why she would change it suddenly unless something had happened with one of her parents that made her want to change it. Not that it really mattered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I suppose so. Daisy must have changed her name between him passing away and moving here. Or maybe I'm overthinking it, and she's always been, Daisy Cole. Oh well," Robin shrugged, then smiled at Maru. "So, how was the clinic today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian drowned out the rest of his family conversation while finishing his dinner. Then he went back down to his basement bedroom to finish his work before the deadline. Only a year or so more of work, and then Sebastian could finally leave this town. He had even started looking up studios for rent in the city to understand what rent would look like and what his neighborhood options were. A part of him had always wanted to know why she had kissed him and ran that day, but Sebastian wasn't in any hurry to meet her. He didn't need any more friends or reasons to stay in this miserable town. If she was anything like she was that day, she could definitely be a distraction that holds him back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally getting Chapter 2 out. I have a lot of plans for future chapters, but still struggling with Chapter 3's direction. Hopefully, I'll set some time to work on it this week. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awkward Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy is adjusting to Pelican Town and discovering the struggles of reviving the farm. Sebastian is trying to avoid her at all costs.</p><p>Assault is briefly mentioned in this chapter, so TW if you need it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I am so sorry that it's been this long since I last updated. Long story short, both of my kid's birthdays are in October, so is Halloween and our wedding anniversary. Also, apparently, I lost my mind and decided after 12 years of hating my PC laptops and desktops to make the switch to a Mac. I haven't used a Mac since college. I'm getting better, but many things got deleted accidentally and didn't transfer properly from my backups. I had to rewrite a lot. I will never complain about my dad's technology struggles again.  </p><p>So here's my gift to you: a really long chapter. You're going to get a lot of Daisy's backstory here, and she's definitely keeping it from the town the best she can. Also, Sebastian will be a distant idiot for a bit, but we gotta have some conflict. Once this posts, I will get working on my outline because I have a pretty good idea of where this is going, but I need to make sure it follows some order. Also, FYI, assault is mentioned briefly in this chapter, as well as profanity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone who had always considered herself in decent shape, Daisy had never been so sore in her life. No amount of yoga, pilates, boxing, or boot camp classes had prepared for the pain that came with chopping wood, breaking up rocks, pulling up weeds, and scrubbing the crumbling shack until it resembled a livable space again. Not to mention figuring out how to use the hoe, plant seeds, and water every day. Her back, arms, and legs were on fire as she crawled into bed every evening. Daisy trimmed down her perfectly manicured nails after breaking several of them, nail polish removed shortly after. Thankfully the shower worked. There was also a claw-foot tub that she would soak in on the nights she wasn't afraid of falling asleep in it. The mattress was new, and she was grateful for it. She suspected that was Robin's doing. Robin had also dropped off a microwave, mini-fridge, and old coffee maker the day after moving in, hoping that it would hold her over until she could get the house upgraded. She would never take a kitchen for granted again.</p><p>She had ventured into town on the very first evening she moved in looking for a place to eat. It seemed that the only option was the Stardrop Saloon, which reminded her of some of the bars in her college town. Gus, the owner, was friendly enough to give her a drink on the house. She needed it, and he said anything to make August's granddaughter feel more welcome. The other bartender, Emily, was quite unforgettable with her bright blue hair and equally bright personality. She was overly friendly and curious about the newcomer. She asked her about her life in the city, which Daisy did her best to be vague about, and why she finally decided to take over the farm. Prepared for these questions, Daisy stuck to her script of being burned out by life in the city and looking for a fresh start. It wasn't a total lie. Just lacking information on why she was burned out. The saloon wasn't very crowded when she arrived—just a middle-aged woman who seemed well on her way to intoxication. Plus, a guy scowling at her in the corner. He had a five o'clock shadow and looked like he hadn't bathed in a while. Surprisingly he appeared about her age. Neither of them said anything to her, but she recognized something in their eyes. Resignation maybe? Acceptance of a life they didn't want with no hope of ever-changing it? Something she knew all about, and yet, here she was, starting over.</p><p>Admittedly, it would be a lot harder to get the farm up and running than she had initially thought. As challenging as it might be, though, she wasn't giving up just yet. Still, seeing that look in their eyes made her question what secrets the town held and if the grass wasn't necessarily greener in Pelican Town either. What pain were they here to hide behind with the comfort of alcohol? She wondered if it was similar to her pain. She may be an heiress with a charmed life on the surface, but underneath it all, she had problems just like everyone else. Maybe even the kind that would earn her some pity from those who thought she had it all. Makeup only hid the bruises so well. She had gotten so good, so good at hiding them too.</p><p>Emily had been eying her curiously as she finished her spaghetti and glass of red. Daisy felt herself being watched and self-consciously looked down at her plate. Emily continued to study her before finally saying,</p><p>"Sorry, but I can't figure out what's so familiar about you. It's like I've seen your face before. Today even. I just can't remember where." Daisy gulped her wine down. She had been afraid of this. This woman probably had a copy of her face splattered across tabloids on her coffee table. The headline reading, <strong>"Where is Daisy Kellerman?"</strong> Or perhaps the press hadn't caught on fast enough just yet.</p><p>The spring issues discussing her and Stephen's engagement would have just come out and bought her some time. It would no doubt include details of their luxurious wedding, which her mother had put a great deal of effort into planning after just days of them becoming engaged. There would be photos of them as a happy couple discussing their long courtship that dated back to high school. It would leave out the details of his infidelity or their many breakups because of it. Nor would it include her bruises or his penchant for taking his frustrations out on her. It featured their pictures from the staged photo shoot of her in a lovely white Chloe spring dress (which was currently hanging in her closet) and him in his tan Oscar De La Renta suit looking happy and in love on the surface. What readers wouldn't see or read about was the fight they'd had on the way to the photoshoot after she had caught him texting his latest intern about hooking up later that day. She wasn't the first, and Daisy had known that she wouldn't be the last. He cycled through his interns and assistants pretty quickly, all given a pile of money and a non-disclosure contract to sign. Daisy and Stephen were doing a photoshoot to celebrate their engagement with the world. Their relationship was actually a farce, but they hid that detail from the world. He was in love with her money, her family's status, reputation, and their "love story." After receiving a talk from her mother on family expectations and doing what was best for the family, she had agreed to marry him. It was a business arrangement, pure and simple. Any romantic feelings that she had ever felt for him had diminished more and more with each affair. At that point, she had felt trapped with no say in her future and forced to accept an unhappy marriage just like her parents had for so many years. So she put a fake smile on for the cameras, pretended to be in love, and did what she always had done, faked it.</p><p>She had brought the dress with her because she loved that dress. Now she had realized what a mistake this was. If someone recognized her in it after reading the article, her whole cover would have been blown. She had to keep up the guise as Daisy Cole. Her father's publishing company had been well known, but not the man or name behind it. He had purposely stayed out of the spotlight for most of his life, much to her mother's dislike, so hopefully, that would keep people from figuring it out. </p><p>"I used to visit every summer to see my grandfather. He would bring me around town to meet everyone. I was also exploring the town a bit earlier today, so maybe that's where you saw me," she explained, hoping to convince her. Emily nodded, seeming somewhat satisfied for now, and Daisy took that.</p><p>She quickly finished up her dinner before asking for a to-go box and headed home. She knew she needed to pick up some essential groceries from Pierre's General Store the next day so that Daisy wasn't constantly giving Emily a chance to try and guess where she knew her from. Although taking away the designer clothes and her, even more well-known former fiancé would hopefully throw Emily off a bit. She didn't know how long she could keep this secret up, but she wasn't ready to reveal her true identity for now. People would treat her differently, and she would never trust if their friendship were genuine. Too many people in the past had betrayed her not to know better. Her mother had somehow managed to convince her friends to report back to her anytime Daisy disobeyed her. Every fight with Stephen, her mother knew about. If Daisy decided to skip the high-class clubs and restaurants for some hole in the wall that she preferred, her mother would be at her door waiting for her to return home. Running one of the most successful PR firms in the country had given her mother the opinion that reputation and status were everything. A Kellerman only went to the best places and was only seen with the most important people. A Kellerman only dated big-name celebrities like her former fiancé, who was the heir to JoJa Corp. Her sister Poppy fit that image perfectly with her movie star boyfriend and designer wardrobe, but Daisy and her brother Edmund had never cared for the spotlight like their father. Edmund had moved in with their father when her parents divorced, and as Daisy began to understand why her father had left, she wished that she had as well. Every time Daisy tried to date someone who didn't fit her mother's status requirements. Her mother would put an end to it. She secretly prided herself on kissing Sebastian that one summer and knowing that her mother would never find out.</p><p>Maybe that's why she had kissed him? A small-town boy who seemed to feel as misunderstood as she did and could never be more than just friends with her if her mother had anything to say about it. She wasn't sure if at the time she was attracted to knowing what she could never have or how well they related to each other, but his slate-gray eyes had stayed with her ever since. She couldn't help but look for him every time she walked through town but had yet to run into him. She was starting to wonder if he had moved to the city after all. She had to go by Robin's in the morning with her supplies and payment on the farmhouse addition. Perhaps she would run into him there? She felt ridiculous and childish, constantly looking for a boy that she had met and briefly kissed seven years ago. Yet, she couldn't help herself. <br/> </p><p>••••••••••<br/>Sebastian blinked the sleepiness away as he stared at his completed module for the day. All he needed to do now was test a few codes, and he could send it over to his client for approval. It was another all-nighter and several cups of coffee. He didn't even know what time it was. That was the benefit of having a basement bedroom. He could work all night undisturbed or distracted by anything going on outside. Judging by the smell of freshly brewed coffee, he guessed it was early morning. He could feel the drowsiness settling in and decided that he needed another cup to get him through this final testing phase. Maybe a smoke breaks as well. He ran a hand through his messy jet black hair and made his way to the door, hoping no one was in the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood for conversation.</p><p>As he ascended the stairs, he could hear voices coming from up above. He guessed based on the direction of the sound they were coming from his mother's storefront counter. Damn, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Maybe he could just walk by quietly undetected? He was about to do so when he heard a voice that he didn't recognize. That is, he did, but he hadn't heard it in a long time.</p><p>"I'm so glad you finally decided to upgrade the farmhouse. I'm surprised it took you this long, given how bad of shape it's in. I'll definitely fix that roof as well and work on the heater and air conditioner while I'm at it. I might as well before I get too backed up, and you're forced to wait again. How has the house been otherwise? Adjusting okay?" his mother prattled on. She did that a lot, especially with newcomers. He remembered how well she and Elliot had bonded when they first arrived, as he seemed just as eager to chat with her about the beauty of the mountains, trees, lakes, and ocean as much as she did. He thought the two of them might prattle on together until they talked themselves to death. Sebastian found it all very exhausting. He wasn't gifted with the ability to speak with people he didn't know that well like his mother was. Ironically the only person he had ever felt comfortable talking so openly with was currently standing in his mother's office.</p><p>He did enjoy the outdoors when it was raining or with a chill in the air. There was also something beautiful about the crisp morning air and how the sun hit the lake in the early mornings. Seeing his breath being captured in the morning sun and the stillness surrounding him was maybe what he loved so much about winter. Fall had its moments of beauty, and on that, he could agree with his mother and Elliot. Otherwise, he preferred to be indoors, hiding away from the world. The fewer opportunities to be forced into making awkward small talk with people, the better. Her voice broke his train of thought.</p><p>"I'm doing alright, I guess. It's a lot of work, and my crops are struggling. I was in pretty good shape before I came here, but clearly, I wasn't prepared for the amount of clearing away the farm needs. I'm getting there, though. Once I get things in better shape, I'd love to talk to you about a chicken coup or maybe a barn. I think owning animals might be fun. Not a fan of the leaky roof, though, or freezing at night, but I'm doing okay. I wouldn't trade it for my old life," she said, and he thought he heard her chuckle almost self-consciously. It was her. She really was here. Should he go up and say hello? No, it would be too awkward given how they had parted. His mother would immediately pick up on it. Plus, he was pretty sure he looked like something out of the night of the living dead. It wouldn't be the best way to greet her several years later. He would just wait for her to leave.</p><p>"Well, I've got some extra blankets for nighttime if that would help; for now, let me just grab them," he heard his mother say, followed by her footsteps heading for their linen closet. Typical of his mother not to give a person a chance to say no, he thought, rolling his eyes. Once she returned, she said, "Well, that should help for now until I can fix your heater. No need to thank me, it's my fault I didn't fix the heater before you moved in. I knew it would be an issue, and you don't need to be freezing at night," she cut her off before Daisy could even refuse or thank her. It was her way of avoiding her generosity being denied. "So, do you have any experience with farming? Take any classes, maybe? Books?"</p><p>"I took a few in college, but my mother was insistent that I focus on public rel…business, I mean," she said with a nervous tone. "I'm actually picking up some books from the library later today. Hopefully, they help. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I had no idea how much work it took to run a farm, let alone get it going. I guess I didn't think it would be this difficult, and I could use what knowledge my grandfather taught me. Clearly, it hasn't stayed with me. I'm hoping to find some blueprints on crafting and figure out where to find the materials for making some tools and scarecrows."</p><p>"Oh well, the library should definitely help you with that. As for resources, you're surrounded by trees, so that should help with wood. Use your scythe to cut high grass and weeds, and you'll probably find some fiber to help you with various things like scarecrows. You'll find the various stone, iron, copper, coal, and gold ore down in the mines, but be careful down there. I haven't been down in years; not many people outside of Marlon and the other adventurers from the Adventurers Guild have actually. It's pretty dangerous with all of the monsters and creatures lurking down there. Make sure you see Marlon first if you go down. He should be able to make sure you're prepared. Although I could ask…hmm, no, I doubt he'd go down with you. He hasn't gone down in years. At least I don't think he has. Hmm, oh well. See Marlon about the mines, and I'll get started on your upgrade tomorrow. Trust me, I'm even more excited about this than you are!" his mother laughed after her endless prattling finally ceased, and he could hear Daisy's footsteps heading towards the door. Once he heard it shut, his mother yelled, "You can come out now, you know. She's gone. Although next time maybe you should say hello to the nice girl," she teased him, and Sebastian rolled his eyes again, heading up the stairs.</p><p>"I wasn't in the mood for small talk. I've been up all night working on the module," he grumbled and walked past her. She followed him into the kitchen, leaning into the doorframe with her arms folded. He glanced back at her. Despite having two grown children, she still looked a lot younger than she was. I acted that way sometimes as well.</p><p>"She's gorgeous. Of course, you know that already," she reminded Sebastian. He shrugged.</p><p>"I hardly remember what she looked like from last time. Plus, we were teenagers back then," he mumbled, focusing on the coffee he had poured into his mug. It smelled heavenly. He was lying, of course, but she didn't need to know that.</p><p>"Well, I'll be working on her house for the next three days. Maybe you could bring me some supplies and re-introduce yourself? Get out of that basement and get some fresh air. Sunlight? Vitamin D? It's good for you! Coming outside for an occasional cigarette isn't doing you any favors, you know. You really should quit," she reminded him. He sighed.</p><p>"I know all of this, mom. By the way, you should probably chill on the coffee a bit," he teased, and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not even sure what I would say to her. Plus, I have to finish the module for my client and get in some band practice time with Sam. Why are you so determined for me to see her anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. Help you make a new friend, maybe? A possible girlfriend even? Didn't you used to have those?" his mother teased, and he felt his face turn beet red.</p><p>"Mom, seriously? Are we having this conversation right now? I still date. There just isn't anyone in town that I'm that interested in dating currently. I'm basically waiting until I move to the city. There's no point in starting something with someone here if I'm just moving away. And I have friends, just not a lot of them."</p><p>"Didn't you used to have a thing for Abagail, or did I imagine that?" she asked.</p><p>"No, I did," he said, feeling uncomfortable talking about this kind of stuff with his mother. "She just likes, well…she doesn't know who she likes, but there's nothing between us. We're just friends." He didn't want to share Abagail's sexual preference until she wanted it made public. Especially since he knew she had a crush on his half-sister, and he was having a complicated enough time processing that alone; he did have a crush on her in high school, but as time went by, it became clear that the feelings weren't mutual. Now he viewed her more as a good friend and was good with it. His mother seemed to understand what he was saying even if he hadn't spelled it out for her. She nodded, unfolded her arms, and walked into the kitchen to stand next to him. Helping herself to another cup of coffee, she said,</p><p>"Well, even though you're leaving, it may be good for you to spend some time with Daisy. She reminds me so much of August. I know we both miss him a great deal. Maybe spending time with her will be some nice closure for you. And who knows, maybe you'll make a new friend?" she suggested with a shrug. Sebastian sighed and headed for the door.</p><p>"I don't need more friends, mom. I just need to make enough money to move out of this town and get my own place in the city. I know you love it here, but I've outgrown this town, and I need more in my life. Making friends with the new town farmer isn't going to give me that. But… I'll say hi if I see her," he said with a groan that earned a smile from his mother.</p><p>"I'm not taking her down into the mines, though. She has no business going down there. It's too dangerous."<br/>"Tell her that then. Or better yet, help her! I think she's going to need it, or she won't survive a month here," she said, following him.</p><p>"Maybe later," he shrugged, heading out the front door for a quick smoke break. As much as he wanted to ignore his mother's nagging, he couldn't shake a particular pair of hunter-green eyes from his mind.<br/>••••••••••</p><p><br/>After an entire afternoon of reading every book on farming she could get her hands on, it became clear that attaining the necessary resources for crafting was inevitable. Her tools did an okay job for now, but they would need to be upgraded for her to break apart tree stumps and large boulders on the farm. Not to mention getting a better watering can and creating a scarecrow or two. There was so much to do, and she was losing faith in herself that she could actually do this. She didn't dare go back to her mother so quickly. She'd never live it down. Nor did she want to face Stephen just yet. She had purposely avoided the tabloid and magazine stand in Pierre's store for that reason alone. Thankfully no one had recognized her in her mud-caked overalls and hair. The dirt on her face was a bonus. Daisy Kellerman wore designer jeans and high heels with long flowing honey brown hair that was shiny and gorgeous. Hours in the salon had guaranteed that. Daisy Cole wore an old t-shirt, overalls, had dark brown hair that was often in a ponytail or messy bun, and covered by a ball cap with specs of mud in it. Daisy Kellerman smelled like Burberry. Daisy Cole smelled like...actually, she didn't want to think about that. Let's just say her evening shower was the highlight of her day.</p><p>She had visited Clint already and gotten quotes for upgrades and the cost of purchasing materials from him. She knew she could save a lot of money if she got them from the mines instead, but gathering them was the issue. She thanked Yoba. She had taken all of those fencing classes in college, as well as self-defense. She was no warrior, but she could handle a sword well enough. Her mother had considered those classes a waste of time, but she was grateful for the ability to protect herself. Being in the public eye and linked to someone like Stephen had always made her a bit nervous for stalkers or obsessive fans. She had never been one for letting herself be vulnerable.</p><p>Marlon went over the monsters and what to watch out for. He gave her some gear as well as some helpful advice and sent her on her way. She didn't spend too much time exploring. She gathered roughly what she thought she needed and headed back up. She had been lucky enough to be able to fend off what monsters she did see and make it out with simply a few scratches.</p><p>As she exited the mines, she saw a dark figure standing next to the lake, slightly illuminated by the moon and the red glow emitting from his face. She knew the light well enough from her own brother's nasty habit to realize it was from a cigarette butt. She could make out that the dark figure was a male, not one that she recognized, though. He was in all black, including his wild hair that highlighted a few blue streaks unless the moon was causing the effect. His near porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, and his build was tall and seemingly thin under his clearly oversized hoody. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen that hoody before and felt her face color a bit. She couldn't be sure, but it might have been Sebastian. She took a deep breath before approaching him. As she got closer to him, he acknowledged her with a silent nod, and there was no mistaking it. The boy she had been secretly searching for the entire time she had been in town was standing in front of her. He was all grown up but even more handsome with those beautiful slate grey eyes. They had been ingrained into her memory even after all these years. <em>"What do I even say to him?"</em> she wondered.</p><p>"Hi, I think we've met before, but you may not remember me. You're Sebastian, right?" she said nervously, hoping he couldn't see any redness on her face. He eyed her up and down for a moment and lowered his cigarette from his mouth.</p><p>"I know who you are," he said matter of factly, and she was a little taken aback by his statement. He shrugged. "Anyway, sorry about your grandfather. I know it's been a few years, but I really liked him." He took another puff from his cigarette and looked out towards the lake, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, thank you. I umm…I wasn't sure you would remember me. It's been a few years since I last visited. I remember how close you two used to be. I really miss my grandfather as well, especially now that I'm here and...well... I'm kind of bad at farming," she said with a nervous shrug. He nodded in response.</p><p>"So I've heard," he said, and she felt herself blush and tried to hide it. She heard him chuckle to himself. "From my mom, she said you had a lot of work cut out for you and that you didn't have much experience with farming." She tugged at her hair self-consciously.</p><p>"No, I really don't, actually. I don't know what I was thinking of moving here and trying to turn the farm around. I don't really know what I'm doing," Daisy confessed.</p><p>"So why move here now, after all this time? I mean, he died years ago and left it to you. It's sat empty for seven years. I'm not sure what you were expecting exactly," he asked, seeming almost annoyed by her being there. She continued to tug at her hair, feeling even more self-conscious. He wasn't as friendly as before, and she wondered what caused him to be so rude towards her. Had her spontaneous kiss and run upset him that much? That was years ago. He couldn't still be holding a grudge over it, could he?</p><p>"I wanted to go to college and make sure that farming was what I wanted to do with my life. Plus, my parents, specifically my mother, had other plans for me that involved running our family business instead, and I had to give that a chance. It wasn't for me, though, and I realized that this was what I have wanted to do all along. So here I am," she answered with a shrug. "I know I can barely grow crops to save my life, and what few actually take and start to grow to keep getting eaten by crows, but I am trying, I really am," she said, suddenly curious as to why he was still in town. "What about you, though? Weren't you supposed to move to the city eventually?" Now he was the one who looked uncomfortable. He finished off his cigarette and stomped it out.</p><p>"Yeah, and I still am. I just need to save up enough to get my own place. I'm close. Probably in the next year or so. I've built up enough clients to keep me funded until I can find a more permanent job. I just want enough set aside in case rent is more than I can afford each month," he explained, and she found herself disappointed in learning that he was still planning on moving. She chided herself for even feeling that way about a person she had met one time and clearly wasn't the same person today. Seriously what was wrong with her?</p><p>"What do you do for a living?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm a programmer, a freelancer. I like setting my own hours and managing my own workload. It's better than being tied down to a big corporate company and being just another face in the crowd, if you know what I mean. Corporate grime isn't really for me," he explained, and she did—way more than he would ever know.</p><p>"Oh, I definitely understand that. It's partly why I finally left when I did. I needed a fresh start in something that wasn't my current situation. Honestly, it's been worth it, though. I've never really been happier," Daisy said with a smile and knew that she meant it. Despite all of her struggles, she really was enjoying it. He cocked an eyebrow at her in response.</p><p>"In Pelican Town, though? I'm not sure I could ever understand or agree with you on how this place can give a person so much happiness, To each their own, I guess. I can't wait to leave."</p><p>"The city is overrated, you know. The air is so heavy. It's nothing like it is out here. You almost disappear there. You become just another face in the crowd. Well, sort of," she said, realizing that she would never be just another face in the crowd. Still, someone like Sebastian would blend in perfectly.</p><p>"I want to disappear in the crowd," he said flatly, and his eyes beautiful grey eyes almost glowed with intensity.</p><p>"Oh, well, then you would fit right in. I wish you the best," Daisy said with a mocking bow, annoyed by his rudeness and turning to leave.</p><p>"Wait!" he said suddenly.</p><p>"What?" she tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. Sebastian seemed to be studying her for a moment.  It appeared as though he was thinking of what to say to keep her there.</p><p>Why was it beyond her? Whoever that nice boy that she had spontaneously kissed all those years ago had disappeared and been replaced by this rude loner who wasn't worth her time and frustration, no matter how even more handsome he was now. . She'd had her share of that with Stephen, even though that was different.</p><p>"You…you have monster guts all over you," he said, seeming as though he was holding back what he truly wanted to tell her. She looked down at her pants and t-shirt. Sure enough, there was green slime all over her clothes. She groaned. So basically, these were mining clothes now. She felt her face color a bit over how gross she must look to him but didn't dare let him see it.</p><p>"No shit Sherlock," she snapped. He frowned at her retort.</p><p>"You really shouldn't go down there alone, you know. Sure, you could handle those monsters and escape with a few scrapes and bruises, but it gets much more dangerous the further down you go," he warned, actually looking concerned whether he meant to or not.</p><p>"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle myself just fine. What makes you think I don't know how to use a weapon?" Daisy hissed, although Marlon had said the same thing. He shrugged, appearing nonchalant again.</p><p>"I'm just saying it's dangerous. I used to go down all of the time with your grandfather, actually. It was more manageable back then, but there are many more monsters now, and that sword isn't going to cut it. But…as you said, you can handle yourself, so do whatever you want," he said in a mocking tone and shrugged. "Welcome to Stardew Valley. May you find whatever it is you think you're missing from your old life. Just don't expect me to be here when you do." With that, he turned and headed back towards Robin's house, leaving Daisy there alone and annoyed.</p><p>"Bastard," she hissed under her breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it! I will start working on that outline immediately and hopefully have another chapter out in a week or two. Hopefully? Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment if you have any thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Elephant in the Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Sebastian's dismay, Sam invites Daisy to their Friday night hangout. Sebastian and Daisy are forced to have an awkward conversation and work their way towards some kind of mutual truce. For now ;)</p><p>FYI some minor drug use and addiction mentioned in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, I actually got this update out quicker than expected. I debated how long to draw things out and decided to hash some things out between Daisy and Sebastian now so that I can move forward with the story. Anyway, I have a few chapters outlined, and a future chapter is partially written already for where I'm hoping to see them in the not too distant future. </p><p>So music is a big writing inspiration for me. I have a playlist that I'm constantly playing to work through scenes and chapters. I might share the songs in the chapter notes as I post the chapters. I listened to a lot of New Order while writing this chapter, particularly "Age of Consent." So if you know it, then you get the first half of the chapter's vibe. From the second Sebastian enters the Stardrop saloon until the end of the chapter, I had Katie Herzig's "Hey Na Na" playing on repeat, and that pretty much defines that entire scene, in my opinion. Anyway, if music is your thing, check it out. Otherwise, ignore this part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what's she like?" Sam asked him while strumming his guitar that Thursday afternoon. Sam had just gotten done with his shift at JoJa mart, and Sebastian was taking a break from his next project. They were standing in front of Sam's house while Sebastian took a quick smoke break. Jodi was never one to hide her dislike of Sebastian, but she would never say it to his face because she was friends with Robin. Instead, she stood at the window watching them with her arms crossed and a look of disapproval on her face. He nodded to her as if to say, <em> "If you have a problem with me, just say something." </em> He knew she never would, and he wasn't about to stop hanging out with his best friend. Sam had enough issues between his dad returning from the war soon and his unrequited crush on Penny. They would probably make a good couple, at least Sebastian had always thought so, but Sam had pined for her since high school. Sebastian had never felt the need to do much more than occasionally encourage him to say something. He had been one to talk with Abigail, but once he realized who she actually had eyes for, he had backed off.</p><p>"Who?" Sebastian asked, with his cigarette between his lips, staring off in the direction of the road leading to the Cindersap Forest and, if he was honest with himself, Cole Farm.</p><p>"The new farmer. You've met her, right?" Sam clarified. Sebastian knew that's who he meant, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about what went down last night and where he went wrong with their reunion.</p><p>"Yeah, like a long time ago. Daisy's changed a lot since then, so how should I know?" Sebastian said, slipping on her name and other things. Sam frowned at his comment, but Sebastian didn't care to elaborate and continued to smoke his cigarette.</p><p>"How do you know she's changed? For all you know, she could be the same person you met at the Luau years ago," Sam continued to question him. Sebastian hadn't shared how their brief encounter ended all those years ago, nor did he want to tell him about last nights' encounter either. Too many questions that he didn't know the answer to.</p><p>"Seriously, dude, it's been like seven years. Are you the same person since high school? Am I? No. So more than likely, she isn't either. Why do you even care, anyway?" Sebastian huffed. Sam shrugged and continued playing a melody of notes that Sebastian hadn't heard before.</p><p>"I don't know, just curious, I guess. We haven't had anyone new move here since Elliot, and he isn't exactly someone I could see myself hanging out with. I've heard she's about our age. What does she look like? Is she hot?" Sam asked, giving him a playful look. Sebastian shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. He hadn't been able to really get a good look at her last night. Her hair was darker than Sebastian remembered. What he could see of her clothes hid any figure she might have had. Still, he distinctly remembered her athletic hourglass figure from before. At seventeen, the way those shorts hugged her hips and her waist curved did things to his mind and body. They still did, but he banished the thought from his mind.</p><p>"I don't know, she's okay, I guess. You met her at the Luau too."</p><p>"Yeah, for like a minute," Sam shrugged, going back to his guitar.</p><p>"I thought you had a thing for Penny," Sebastian pointed out, attempting to shift the conversation away from Daisy. He lit his second cigarette.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I don't look at other girls from time to time. Your mom told my mom that she was beautiful. I'm not looking to ask her out. Just wondering what you thought of her," Sam continued to push the subject. Sebastian sighed and looked back towards the road.</p><p>"I don't know, man, it was dark last night. I didn't really get a good look at her," he replied, a cigarette between his lips. Upon realizing what he had said, he groaned and hoped that Sam hadn't been completely listening.</p><p>"Wait, you saw her last night? You said you hadn't seen her since the Luau," he said with a teasing look. "So you have seen her. What are you not telling me, dude?" He gave him a jaunty look, and Sebastian averted his eyes. He shrugged.</p><p>"Nothing. We just didn't hit it off as well as we did at the Luau. Not that it matters. I'm not exactly looking to be her friend. And I'm not going to be here long enough to pursue a relationship with her even if I wanted to," Sebastian said sharply. Sam's teasing look fell, and he frowned a bit.</p><p>"Yeah, you keep saying that," his voice lowered as he said it, and Sebastian fought the guilty feeling he felt for leaving. He hated leaving Sam, but he had outgrown this town. If Sam wants to come with him, that would be different, but Sam had no intention of leaving his mom and brother behind while his dad was away. Deep down, Sebastian suspected that what kept him in this town was not knowing what his dad would be like when he came home and making sure that his dad would take care of their family if he left. He respected him for it. Sam was a better person than Sebastian was. He was too selfish to stay around this place for his family. They didn't need him anyway. They much preferred Maru to him any day. "Don't tell me you were your charming self around her? No wonder you put her off. What did you say to her?" Sam asked suddenly, back to his usual cheery self. Sebastian looked back towards the road, not wanting to get into it.</p><p>"Just that I preferred the city to this place and that she shouldn't go down into the mines because it's dangerous. She didn't like that, apparently. She was insistent that she could handle herself. Whatever, she's going to get herself killed," he said, stomping out his cigarette. He tried to pretend that he didn't care, even though he did. The mines were dangerous to someone who didn't know how to navigate through them. He had been hurt enough times to know that. Even his mother wouldn't venture down unless she had to these days. The monsters down there had taken over several levels, and it got even more dangerous the deeper you went. She would find out the hard way and end up in Harvey's clinic if she wasn't careful. He had done his part, though, and while he didn't wish her ill, he couldn't do much more about it. At least that's what he told himself. Sam nudged him back into focus.</p><p>"Dude, where did you go? I asked if that's her, coming out of Pierre's?" Sebastian glanced in the store's direction, and sure enough, there she was. She had on loose, dark jeans, slightly caked with mud at the hem, and a t-shirt. The ball cap was new, and underneath it was hiding what was definitely much darker hair than he remembered. It was almost made him think of dark chocolate. It wasn't necessarily a bad change. He felt Sam's eyes on him and looked back at him with a nod.</p><p>"Yeah, that's her," Sebastian nodded, turning back to watch her. He heard Sam chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever, man. If Daisy's just alright, then why can't you stop staring at her?" he teased, and Sebastian ignored him. She was talking to Caroline and Evelyn with an easy smile on her face. That smile had stayed with him ever since the day he'd met her at the Luau. Her hair may be different, as were her clothes, but that smile that made him feel warm inside had remained. She turned and began to head their way. Sebastian froze for a moment before looking back at Sam.</p><p>"Hey man, I gotta go. I need to get back to my module. Deadlines, you know?" Sebastian said, trying to slip away unnoticed, but it was too late. Daisy saw him and their eyes met. She paused for a moment as if debating going a different way, and he secretly prayed that she would, but then he heard Sam say next to him,</p><p>"Hey, it's Daisy, right? I'm Sam," his friend said, shooting him a smug grin and walking towards her. Sebastian hung back and continued to watch them both. Her eyes had moved in the direction of Sam, with a nervous smile on her face. Shy even. She stole a glance back at him briefly before focusing entirely on Sam. Her smile widened, and it lit up her face. Her hunter-green eyes seemed to brighten when she did. He hated the ball cap, he realized. It seemed out of place for her. She was even prettier than he remembered. She had high cheekbones and a defined nose that fit perfectly on her slightly rounded face. Her lips were soft, with the bottom slightly puffier than the top. Her eyelashes were long and full. Her figure was a bit better defined in her fitted t-shirt and jeans, revealing toned arms, and he suspected that the rest of her body was the same way. He felt wrong for thinking about her like that. Like a creep almost. He didn't even really know her. He was so lost in thought he missed Sam badgering on his guitar and asked her questions about how she liked Pelican Town. He snapped back to reality when he heard his name.</p><p>"Well, I guess you've met Sebastian then. I know he can sometimes be a bit of a brute, but don't let him fool you. He's actually a really nice guy underneath it all," he slapped him on the back with a mocking grin, and Sebastian shot a look at him. Sam was enjoying this all too much. She wouldn't meet his eyes, he noticed.</p><p>"Yeah, we met last night, actually, by the lake. Although we actually met once before the last time I visited. He walked me back to my grandfather's farm, and I gave him the void eggs that he apparently liked so much," she said, her voice lowering as she mentioned the eggs. <em> She remembers</em>, he thought.  <em> She's wondering if I do as well, </em> he concluded but knew that she wouldn't bring it up in front of Sam. He still was curious why she had kissed him and then bolted, but he didn't want to look like a loser who was upset about something that happened years ago. Still, she definitely remembered, and he suspected that it bothered her. The thought made him smile a bit over their common dilemma. At the same time, how long could they go on with this awkward dance? It would have to come up eventually, and he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. She looked at him with a frown, and he realized how weird he must look randomly, smiling over the mention of void eggs. Thankfully Sam didn't notice.</p><p>"He still likes those nasty things. He's the only one in town that does. Do you play pool?" Sam asked her and the question forced Sebastian to look at him with a warning look. He returned the glare with a sly smile. Sebastian could kill him. Sebastian was trying to avoid the girl that he couldn't help but be attracted to whether he wanted to be or not. At the same time, Sam was trying to include her in their Friday night tradition.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay at it. It's been a while since I've played, though. Do you guys play somewhere around here?" she asked, and Sebastian groaned internally, knowing what he was going to say next.</p><p>"Yeah, on Fridays, actually. It's our tradition. You should come tomorrow night. It's pretty laid back—just beer, pizza, and hanging out. Abigail comes as well, although she mostly just sits on the couch and makes fun of us. I'm pretty terrible at it, but Sebastian is a bit of a pool shark. Maybe you could beat him?" Sam suggested, and Sebastian glanced back at her waiting for her response. She eyed him nervously as if waiting for his approval.</p><p>"Yeah, it might be fun," he mumbled so quietly that he wasn't sure she'd heard him. She nodded and seemed to ponder the invitation for a moment. She tugged at a loose strand, and Sebastian recognized the nervous habit that he also shared.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, it could be fun, I guess. What time?" Daisy asked, avoiding Sebastian's eyes as she said it.</p><p>"We usually show up around five. It's the only thing to really do in this town, but it's something," Sam said, and she nodded in understanding. After she had left, Sebastian turned back towards Sam with a glare,</p><p>"Seriously, dude, what the fuck are you trying to do? I told you that we didn't exactly hit it off last night?"</p><p>"Yeah, but for as much as you were staring at her before, I figured I'd give you another chance to make amends. She's cute; I like her. She's got a bit of a girl-next-door vibe about her. Anyway, I know you aren't dating right now or whatever. But misery loves company, though, and we can be miserable together. Especially since you've got that look that tells me you're into her," Sam said, looking out towards the river. Sebastian rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not into her. Plus, you could just ask Penny out, you know. She's single again," he pointed out. He followed Sam's gaze to Alex and Haley, who was standing next to the dog pin, talking about how amazing Alex was at sports most likely. He couldn't believe those two were still together after all this time. Then again, they probably deserved each other. They were both so into themselves that they probably didn't notice the lack of attention they gave each other.</p><p>He and Alex had been enemies since high school. Sebastian was never really sure why, but they had come to blows a few times. They both lost their dads at a young age. Alex lost his mom shortly after. They probably had more in common than they realized, but Alex was such an arrogant asshole sometimes that Sebastian chose not to give them the time of day. Inevitably they would run into each other at parties. Still, other than Sebastian supplying the pot, they didn't have much interaction with each other. He watched them walk down towards the beach, and he turned back to Sam.</p><p>"I need to get back, or I'm going to be up all night again working on this module. See you tomorrow," he grumbled, starting to walk away.</p><p>"Oh, looking forward to it," Sam joked, a pleased with himself grin on his face.</p><p> ••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Daisy had no idea what to wear to the Stardrop Saloon that evening. She must have changed her clothes at least a dozen times before settling on some light-wash boot-cut jeans and a fitted seafoam green t-shirt. Green had always been her color and complimented her eyes the best. She was torn between wearing the ball cap and leaving it as it had almost become a sense of security for her. If someone knew enough about her, they would undoubtedly see Daisy Kellerman underneath the cap. Still, so far, no one in town thankfully seemed to follow headlines or read the gossip magazines sitting ignored on Pierre's magazine rack. Still, Emily had said she looked familiar, and she didn't exactly strike Daisy as someone who cared about celebrities and heiresses. So maybe even in this small town, she couldn't blend in wholly without being recognized. Ball cap it was. She hated to think about what it was doing to her hair, but she would just have to deal with it for now.</p><p>She walked carefully around Robin's ongoing construction on her home. She was well into day two of the renovation, and her kitchen was beginning to take shape. Robin walked back inside from hammering away outside for the last hour.</p><p>"Oh, are you going to the Stardrop Saloon? It's always popping on Friday nights!" Robin chirped, eyeing her cleaned-up look. Daisy smiled nervously, still unsure if she could bring herself to go.</p><p>"Yeah, I met Sam yesterday, and he invited me to join him and his friends for the pool," she said, leaving out the fact that Sebastian had been less than inviting towards her. He was the main reason she was so unsure about going. Robin's face lit up at the mention of Sam's name.</p><p>"Great! Sam is my son Sebastian's best friend. Plus, Abigail will be there as well. I've known those kids since they were in diapers, which makes me feel kind of old now that they're all in their twenties," she chuckled at the realization. "Hopefully, Sebastian is a bit more out-going towards you than he is with most people. Especially since you met him at the Luau years ago, he doesn't socialize easily with people he doesn't know very well, so don't let him put you off if he isn't super friendly. It's just how he is. His dad was like that, actually. Kind of funny considering I'm quite the opposite!"</p><p>Daisy smiled at Robin's comment, thinking the same thing. As for Sebastian, she had found him to be a lot ruder and more of an asshole than she remembered. She definitely remembered him being shy the first time she'd met him, but not like he was last night. It was as if he was trying to be an asshole without really knowing how to be. It was definitely off-putting.</p><p>"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Are you wrapping up for the day soon?" Robin shrugged at the question and looked around the room.</p><p>"Pretty soon. I want to finish up your cabinets first and get your new fridge up and running. I'll probably be gone by the time you get back, though. Have fun! You've worked hard this week; you deserve it!" Daisy had wanted to tell Robin to do the same. Before she could, Robin was already back to hammering away, so Daisy took that as her dismissal and left for the saloon.</p><p>She arrived early, looking around at who she assumed were the Friday night regulars. On one end of the bar stood Pam in her usual spot, intoxicated already as usual. On the other stood Shane, giving everyone who dared look at him his familiar glare. She had learned their names from Caroline when they walked past the shop one day as she was coming out of it. Caroline explained how Pam had lost her job driving the bus as it had been down for years, and Shane had his own demons that he was fighting. Both situations had forced them to depression and, in turn, alcoholism. No one in the town seemed to know how to help them anymore. Daisy thought about her friend Celeste, who had just become sober after years of drug use and excessive drinking. Celeste had her demons just like they did. Just as Daisy had her own that she was currently running away from, she absentmindedly went to that spot on her wrist Daisy had gotten so good at hiding and realized that she couldn't remember the last time she had worn short-sleeve shirts this long. Perhaps everyone had their inner demons, some just not as bad as others. Gus and Emily were hard at work behind the bar but nodded in acknowledgment when she walked in. She noticed a Fabio-type man at a table in the corner with red hair, standing next to a red-headed girl she believed to be her neighbor, but she wasn't sure. Daisy could almost picture him standing on the beach, ocean breeze blowing his hair wildly, and then she quietly laughed at the image. There was a woman she hadn't met yet talking to Mayor Lewis and Clint standing behind them, nursing a cold one and staring absently into space. If anything, it seemed that most of the saloon patrons seemed that way. Physically there, but mentally in their own worlds, and Daisy knew the feeling.</p><p>She could see the billiards room just through the door and headed inside to find that she was indeed the first person there. She set down her purse and debated what to do. For the briefest moment, she considered going home and forgetting the whole thing. Sebastian was less than friendly towards her yesterday. He didn't exactly seem thrilled that Sam had invited her to what was clearly their thing.</p><p>On the other hand, despite everyone in the town is so friendly and welcoming towards her, she was lonely on the farm. She didn't really have anyone to talk to, and some days barely even left the farm. For being a girl who had longed just to be left alone so much, isolation was brutal. The highlight of her week was when Robin came by to work on the farmhouse. She needed friends, and this could be her opportunity. If Sebastian didn't want her there, then he didn't have to talk to her. She was eager to meet Abigail, and Sam seemed like a nice enough guy. He was genuine; she could tell that much about him.</p><p>She debated going to the bar to get a drink while she waited when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see Sebastian staring at her. He was in his usual black skinny jeans and oversized black hoody, but this one seemed a bit different from the other day. Although it killed her to admit it, he really was beautiful to look at. His legs looked even longer than they probably were, thanks to his dark pants. He had a few inches on her, regardless. His hair was longer than before, particularly on one side with purple undertones. Or were they blue? Both seemed to be present. It was a bit of a mess that she resisted the urge to run her hands through it. His sharp features outlined his face perfectly. His nose was slightly aquiline, and his chin was pointed like his mother's was. His slate-gray eyes were brighter than the last two times she had seen him. It was as though he was looking at her entirely for the first time. Only, he had an odd look on his face as he stared back at her. He was standing slightly slouched with one hand in his hoody pocket and the other resting against the wall.</p><p>"Umm, Sam had to work late at JoJa Mart and is just now heading home to get cleaned up. Abigail is finishing up an assignment for school. Both said they should be here in about thirty minutes," he said, still standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Oh, I see," she said, realizing that they would have to be alone together for thirty awkward minutes. Now she really did want to bolt. Sebastian nodded and walked past her towards the pool table. He began to rack the balls without saying anything to her. She stood there next to the table, watching him wordlessly. <em> Say something</em>, she told herself. <em> Say anything. Talk about the weather or ask him what kind of beer they usually drink. Offer to buy a round of beers, maybe? What is wrong with me? </em> she thought to herself. She was so lost in thought that she didn't register him coming towards her with the pool cue.</p><p>"You play, right?" he asked, offering it to her. He eyed her curiously. She looked at the cue as if she had never seen one before in her life before looking back at him and accepting it. Their fingers briefly touched for a moment, and his eyes met hers. "Stripes or solids?" he asked, and she had no idea what he meant.</p><p>"What?" She looked at him, still thinking about their brief contact. He rolled his eyes at her and gestured to the balls on the table.</p><p>"Do you want stripes or solids?" he asked her again.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, stripes, I guess," she finally said, feeling like an awkward idiot. He shrugged and moved to break.</p><p>"Works for me," he said, hitting a solid break and knocking two solids in the pockets immediately. He is good, Daisy realized. She watched him line up his next shot when he suddenly said. "So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or continue to dance around it awkwardly?" Another solid sunk.</p><p>"What?" she said, startled and felt her face turn beet red. Hopefully, her cap hid her redness from view. "What are you talking about?" He could be referring to three things. Either he knew she wasn't Daisy Cole, he felt bad about his behavior from the other night, or he was referring to that kiss all those years ago. She dreaded discussing any of the three with him. He chuckled at her apparent confusion.</p><p>"Well, kissing teenage boys that you just met and then slamming the door in their faces must be a common occurrence for you. That or apparently I'm the only one that remembers it," he said. He watched her reaction as he said it, his expression blank, then went back to the game. He missed his next shot, cursed, and looked up at her expectantly.</p><p>"Oh, that. I wasn't sure if you were referring to our exchange from the other night. We weren't exactly friendly towards each other," she said, hoping to deflect away from the kiss topic. He shrugged.</p><p>"Quit deflecting from the bigger issue here. Whatever happened last night was basically unresolved tension from what happened years ago. I apologize for how rude I was, but more on that later. Why did you kiss me and run that day?" he asked directly, meeting her eyes and she felt almost unnerved by him.</p><p>"I honestly wasn't sure that you'd remember," she said, trying to play it off like it wasn't as big of a deal as it was in her head currently. She positioned herself to take her first shot.</p><p>"Well, it's not every day that a girl I just met kisses me and then slams the door in my face," he said, walking around the table to stand next to her as she began to take her shot. "Usually, the girls I kiss stick around for a lot longer…for other things as well sometimes," he added, and Daisy hit the ball so hard it bounced off the table with a loud bang. She felt her face go red and didn't dare look up at him. "You know the idea of the game is to keep the ball on the table," he quipped, and when she looked up at him, she could see the amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this. She bit her lip to try to hide her embarrassment. His expression seemed to turn more serious at that moment as if he was suddenly tormented by something, and she walked away from him to pick up the ball. She handed it back to him and stood a few steps back.</p><p>"Look, Sebastian, I don't know what I was thinking. I was seventeen. I was a bit more rebellious and spontaneous then versus how I am now. Before moving to Stardew Valley, my mother has always kept a tight hold on my life and wanted to do something out of character for me. You were this guy that I had just met, and I felt like we had kind of connected in a way. But we didn't exactly live in the same town, and while I was hoping to move to Pelican Town someday, you were dead set on moving to the city. I guess I was just curious. I wanted to know what it was like," she explained, watching his reaction. He was standing away from the table, giving her his full attention.</p><p>"What was what like?" he asked, frowning. Now he was the one who looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"To kiss you," she said with a shrug. "You weren't my usual type, and I was attracted to that, I guess." He looked down at the floor and seemed to ponder what she had said. He finally looked back up at her and said,</p><p>"So what, you figured you would see what it was like to kiss the emo country boy and then decide from there if guys like me were more your type?" he said, almost defensively. "Well, I certainly hope I did all the other emo country boys justice." There was a bitterness in his tone. Clearly, this wasn't going well. She put her hands up defensively.</p><p>"No, not other guys. Just...you. I wanted to know what kissing you was like," she said, not taking her eyes off of him. No matter how awkward this all was to say out loud, she was relieved to have it all out in the open. She had regretted not leaving him with an explanation for years. What she had done was pretty childish now that she thought about it.</p><p>"Oh, I see," he replied, looking towards the table.</p><p>"I figured I wouldn't have another chance, so what did I have to lose? Then I realized how ridiculous I was being and ran inside. I know how childish that was, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to say after that. So I just...ran away. I do that a lot," she confessed. He frowned at her confession.</p><p>"Slam doors in guy's faces after randomly kissing them?" he suggested, teasing her. Or at least she thought he was teasing. He was so hard to read.</p><p>"No, run away. I run away from my problems a lot," she explained. He nodded in understanding.</p><p>"So do I," he stated, before looking at her with another frown, "What exactly are you running from that you ended up here of all places?" What could she tell him in response? Any specific information about her former life would require more explanation than she was ready to give.</p><p>"Everything," she said, and he stood there, seeming to ponder her response. He started to say something when Sam walked in behind him, carrying a bucket full of beer. He promptly set it down on the nearest table and said,</p><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late. Morris was feeling the need to micro-manage even more than usual today. Something has him riled, I guess," he shrugged as if it didn't matter to him in the slightest. Then he turned to Daisy, "Hi Daisy, so glad you made it! Hopefully, Sebastian's been behaving himself. I was hoping he would still show up on time and not leave thinking we stood you up. Abigail is right behind me with the pizzas." He looked like he had literally just hopped out of the shower. His hair was still slightly damp but equally as wild as it was yesterday when she had met him. Sebastian seemed almost to be glaring at him. What was up with that? Did he not want her there, or was he mad at Sam for forcing them to be alone for so long? "Beer?" he offered it to her, and she took it willingly—anything to calm her nerves from being alone with Sebastian for so long. Sebastian also wordlessly took one and returned to the game. Daisy couldn't even remember whose turn it was.</p><p>"No, it's been fine… we've just been playing pool," she said, trying to sound more confident than she currently felt. Sam seemed satisfied with this response and walked over to Sebastian, who glared at him slightly.</p><p>"Good, because I felt bad to invite you and then run so late. Morris can be difficult at times." Daisy remembered Morris from corporate events. She made a mental note to avoid JoJa mart like the plague if he was running it. Morris was a stout little man with greasy hair, big eyes, thick glasses, and a smile that made you feel uncomfortable all over. Almost as if he imagined what you looked like without clothes on. Stephen liked him, no surprise there. She had always pitied the town where he ended up being the store manager. Unfortunately, it just happened to be this town. Morris would undoubtedly recognize her. She would have to be extra careful if she ever found herself near the store. Suddenly Abigail came walking in with the pizzas. They smelled heavenly to Daisy. It had been so long since she'd had pizza.</p><p>"Hey, guys! I got the pizza! Oh, hey, you must be Daisy. I'm Abigail," she said, and Daisy regarded the purple-haired girl with awe. She was shorter than Daisy, possibly one shade darker than Sebastian if that, and beautiful in that rocker chick kind of way. Or maybe not quite rocker chick necessarily. Daisy couldn't quite figure out how she would classify Abigail, but she was definitely beautiful in her own unique way. She wondered if Sebastian thought so as well. She caught the warm smile he gave her and assumed she was correct in that suspicion. Maybe they were together?</p><p>"Hi, nice to meet you. You're Pierre and Caroline's daughter, right?" she said, hoping they could be friends. She needed a girlfriend in this town.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, have you been down into the mines yet? My parents won't let me because apparently, it's dangerous or whatever. Sebastian also says it is, but what does he know, right? I really want to go down there and fight monsters! Have you fought any yet?" she was incredibly enthusiastic about the mines. Daisy caught Sebastian glance over at them, and his eyes met hers. She wasn't looking forward to resuming their argument over it.</p><p>"That's because they are. You don't even know how to use a sword, let alone defend yourself," Sebastian reminded Abigail, and she rolled her eyes at her.</p><p>"I've been down once, but I didn't go very far down. I did have to defend myself, though," Daisy explained, still feeling Sebastian's eyes on her.</p><p>"So, do you know how to fight? That's so awesome! Can you teach me?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure if you would like. Once I get my farm in better shape, I'd be happy to," Daisy offered. She was eager for the opportunity to hang out with her, even if it was for something as unusual as fencing lessons.</p><p>"You actually know how to fight?" Sebastian challenged, not sounded convinced. Her eyes conveyed the annoyance she was feeling towards him at that moment.</p><p>"Yes, actually. My dad was insistent that we all take fencing lessons. It was a favorite activity of his growing up. My sister refused to, but my brother and I actually got a lot out of them. I took self-defense classes as well. I lived in the city; you never know when you're going to need it," she said proudly. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in surprise while Sam and Abigail just looked impressed.</p><p>"Huh, well, you're an alright chick then, Daisy Cole. You can play pool with us at any time. If you let us smoke pot on your farm, we'll get along even better," Sam said, offering her a slice of pizza. Sebastian glared at the blond.</p><p>"Sam, you can't just ask to use her farm to smoke pot," he said defensively, and Daisy looked at him in surprise. What was his deal? It didn't bother her any.</p><p>"No, it's cool, you can if you want to. Maybe just give me a heads up when you're coming by? Let me give you guys my number," she offered and exchanged them with Sam and Abigail. Sebastian didn't provide his number, and she didn't ask for it. "Anyway, I think I'm going to enjoy some pizza for a bit and watch you guys play. Sebastian was winning anyway," she said, taking her pizza and plopping down on the couch. She took a bite and accidentally moaned out loud. They all looked at her, and she felt her face flush crimson again. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've had pizza." Sam laughed at her confession.</p><p>"Seriously, how long has it been?" he asked, grabbing another slice for himself.</p><p>"Umm…years actually," she said, realizing how crazy that had sounded. Not in her mother's approved diet for her. She took another bite, relishing it.</p><p>"Really? Well, in that case, the next month's pizza is on us. You've been missing out," Sam said, picking up a pool cue and starting up another game with Sebastian. She caught him studying her a few times, but every time she would meet his eyes, he looked away. Abigail had plopped down next to her. She started up a conversation about the town, monsters, video games, how much she hated school, how controlling her dad was, and of all things, ghosts. Daisy did her best to keep up. Overall she was really enjoying herself, even if Sebastian was so distant. He did seem much more relaxed with his other friends there. She even caught a lazy grin when he beat Sam for the third time.</p><p>As the group headed home, she saw Sebastian standing outside the saloon, looking anywhere, but at the door. When he turned to see her coming out, he seemed almost hesitant to approach her.</p><p>"Walk you home?" he offered. Daisy frowned at his offer. It seemed odd coming from him.</p><p>"I can walk myself home just fine," she declared, even though she was slightly tipsy. Sebastian didn't seem like the kind of guy to take advantage of that fact, but she could never be too careful.</p><p>"Okay…can we talk then? I could walk with you while we talk," he suggested, and she wondered what his urgency was.</p><p>"It's out of your way, though!" she contended, wanting just to get away from him before she did something foolish like kiss him and run again. As frustratingly rude as he may be, he intrigued her.</p><p>"It's actually faster, sort of. Before you moved in, I used to cut through the trail between your farm and my house. I can stop now that I'm technically trespassing," he offered. She realized he was referring to the trail with the staircase that she had taken several times already.</p><p>"No, it's fine; it's not like you're hurting anything by using it. What did you want to talk about?" Daisy asked, giving in to his insistence.</p><p>"I'm sorry about last night. Sometimes I can be an ass," he admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, I gathered that. I don't really like being told what to do, by the way. I've kind of already with that my entire life. Here, I'd rather figure it out for myself," she explained.</p><p>"Fair enough, but promise me you'll go into those mines prepared. Your grandfather got pretty hurt down there not long before he died. Sometimes I wonder if that had anything to do with his passing. My mom insists that it was due to old age, but I guess I feel responsible anyway because I was with him when it happened," he owned, and Daisy was surprised by this. She hadn't realized Sebastian's fear of the mines was linked to her own grandfather's injury. She doubted that his injury was the cause of his death, but she could see why Sebastian would feel that way.</p><p>"My grandfather was 90. I'm impressed with all that he was still accomplishing at his age. I doubt his injuries in the mines would have contributed to his death. Maybe they just reminded his body that it wasn't as young as it used to be," she said with a shrug, and Sebastian nodded, seeming good with this. She looked down at the ground for a few minutes before looking back at him. "I'm sorry I kissed you and ran. I'm sure that had to be a bit confusing for your teenage boy's brain. I'll try to contain myself going forward," she said, trying to add a bit of a teasing tone to her voice.</p><p>"Alright," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. They walked in silence for a moment. Their shoulders briefly bumped against each other, and Daisy felt a sense of deja vu. Sebastian looked anywhere but her eyes when it did. He finally said, "Look, you don't have to let us use your farm to smoke if you don't want to. Sam shouldn't have just asked like that. He's just trying to avoid Jodi, but I don't want to get you into trouble with her."</p><p>"No, it's fine!" she insisted. "It would actually be kind of nice to have people around now and then. I get pretty lonely on the farm." He chuckled at her confession.</p><p>"Says the girl who moved out of the city and into a small, rural town," he said with amusement.</p><p>"It's different. I told you. You disappear into the crowd. But that's what you want, right?" Daisy asked, looking up at him. He looked back down at her.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm not a fan of large crowds or socializing with people. It's harder to avoid that here when everyone knows who you are. In the city, at least you can kind of blend in without trying too hard," he insisted, and she mentally thought, <em> "Unless you're me." </em> He looked back at her for a moment. "Anyway, look, I may be leaving in a year or so, but until then, if you get yourself into trouble with the mines or whatever, just text me. I'll help you out," Sebastian offered. She looked at him in surprise. What caused this sudden change in his attitude towards her going down into the mines? Perhaps her easing his guilt about her grandfather's accident.</p><p>"I thought you said that you wouldn't go down there anymore?" she reminded him. Sebastian shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. The alcohol was taking its effect, and she was suddenly fighting her desire to run her hands through it again. Daisy, don't even think about touching him, she told herself.</p><p>"Yeah, but you're August's granddaughter, and it's the least I can do. He would have wanted me to. Besides, while you apparently can handle yourself, you still have no idea what you're up against down there. You probably fight better than me, but if you get into trouble, just text me. I'm usually up late. Mornings not so much, so if that's the case, you better have some strong coffee with that request," he explained, a bit of mirth in his tone. He pulled out his phone. "What's your number?" She gave it to him, still at a loss for words by his sudden change in temperament, and watched his number pop up in a text message on her screen. She stared at it for a moment as though she didn't know what to do next. Then she saved it and looked up at her porch. "Anyway, catch you later, I guess," he spoke with a shrug, and she started to get a sense of deja vu. For a moment, she closed her eyes and began to lean into him a bit before realizing what she was doing and stopped. He backed away in surprise. "Wait, are you trying to kiss me again?" he asked incredulously.</p><p>"I...uh…I…I guess I'm drunker than I thought, sorry. I don't know what got into me. I promise it won't happen again!" Daisy said nervously, giggling, pulling off her ball cap and running, tugging at her ponytail. Seriously now was the time to bolt inside before she did any more stupid things.</p><p>"Right…and you're sure this isn't something you just do with guys," he teased, seeming amused. He was probably wondering if she was crazy. She would wonder if she was crazy.</p><p>"Only with you apparently," she said, feeling her face turn completely crimson, and she ran up the stairs to pull out her key. "Let's just forget this ever happened. Again. Goodnight." She felt the key turn into the lock, and she immediately went inside, slamming the door behind her. She didn't dare look at his expression or wait for him to respond this time. With the door was safely shut and locked behind her, she slapped her hand to her face. She slid down to the floor and buried her face against her knees. What was wrong with her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Scarecrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin and Sebastian show Daisy kindness that she never really known before. Sebastian and Daisy come to terms with their feelings for each other and what they're planning on doing about it. Also, Haley is introduced.  So much teasing in this chapter. I'm not sorry. It's a slight slow-burn, after all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving if you're in America! Lots of romantic plot points are introduced in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! I have the next two chapters planned out, so hopefully, I'll start on those this week. The song that comes to mind for this chapter is "She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals. I think you'll see why when you read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian woke up Saturday morning to the smell of coffee and his mother playing loud music in the kitchen. He glanced at his clock and groaned. People in this house were always up with the sun. He often worked at night because the place was quiet, and he could focus better that way. It also helped him have a faster turnaround time for his clients, who always appreciated it. He rubbed his eyes and made his way for the door. He might as well pour himself a cup to wake up. He had been up late the night before, but not because of work. He completed his contracts for the weekend, and Sebastian intended to enjoy himself for once. Instead, he had tossed and turned restlessly, thinking about a pair of very intriguing hunter-green eyes that he couldn't get out of his mind.</p><p>He hadn't intended to bring up the kiss with her, but it was clear how awkward it was making things between them, and he decided to just get it over with. Otherwise, she probably would have bolted out of the saloon, particularly if he had even looked at her the wrong way. Plus, he was curious. Her explanation had caught him by surprise, though. So she had felt something between the two of them that day just as he thought he had as well. Like him, she realized that it could never go beyond that. She wanted to know what he was like, though?</p><p>She didn't elaborate on how she had liked the kiss, and he didn't ask, even though he wanted to. He hadn't really kissed many girls before her. A handful, really. Haley once at a party when they were playing truth or dare. Alex had dared him. It was clearly a test to see if Sebastian was into her in any way. Sebastian had found the whole thing fucked up and made the most of his kiss with Haley just to stick it to Alex. Alex ordered them to stop once Haley seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much. He had a few other girlfriends before he had met Daisy, but none of them had left as he caught off guard and wanting more as she had. No girl had since either. Regardless, he couldn't start anything with her now, even if he wanted to. After looking at his finances, he realized that he was even closer to moving to the city than he initially thought. Possibly by winter even. He was so close. He couldn't let some random girl he barely knew give him a reason to give up his dreams and stay in this miserable town any longer than he had to. His mother was buzzing on what was likely her second cup of coffee when he came into the kitchen.</p><p>"Good morning! How did it go last night?" She was way too chipper for his current mood. He looked at her, annoyed.</p><p>"How did what go?"</p><p>"The saloon silly. How did it go with Daisy? Did she hit it off with everyone, okay?" His mom seemed awfully interested in Daisy's well-being, but he chalked it up to the fact that she was so fond of her late grandfather. Sebastian gave her his usual shrug.</p><p>"It was fine. We're probably going to hang out with Daisy again soon. Sam and Abigail really liked her. I don't know, they're coming over tonight, so maybe I'll invite her to join," he said, still half asleep and sipping on his coffee.</p><p>"That's great!" she exclaimed, and Sebastian jumped a little, causing his coffee to spill. Robin immediately grabbed a paper towel and handed it to him. "I was really hoping you guys would get along with her. I'm worried about her getting lonely on that farm. It can be so isolating, you know. I told her that she's always welcome for dinner. However, I don't know how if she'll accept the invitation. She still seems rather shy about accepting help from others." Sebastian finished his coffee and started heading back towards the basement.</p><p>"Maybe she just isn't used to people being nice to her. I don't know, mom. I'm going to take a shower to wake up and then maybe go for a walk," he said, trying to make his escape from his overly energetic mother.</p><p>"Well, if you're going for a walk, take that box with you and walk towards Cole farm, will you? I found some old kitchen supplies in the attic and thought I'd give them to Daisy," she said, and Sebastian looked into the box.</p><p>"You're giving her our old coffee maker? This thing is terrible!" he stated, continuing to dig through the box. Inside were spatulas, a toaster, and a few other basic utensils.</p><p>"Yeah, well, her coffee maker died yesterday, and I thought I would offer her a solution until she could get a new one. I can't believe August's old coffee maker even lasted a week after sitting unused for seven years. I had it in our attic, debating what to do with it and hoping it would still work for her once she moved back in. So much for that. Apparently, she's a big coffee drinker as well. Hmm, maybe you should just bring her a cup of ours to go as well. If she's anything like you and me in the morning, she's going to need it," she said, winking at him.</p><p>"Sure, let me just take a quick shower," he sighed and headed back downstairs. For as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was looking forward to seeing Daisy again. He was enjoying their conversation last night. She was easier to talk to than most people were with him. On the other hand, she had tried to kiss him again, even though he was sure the effects of alcohol were to blame. She may be too embarrassed to see him again so soon. He could just act like it was no big deal and invite her to hang out with them later that evening. Then maybe they could continue their conversation about what she was running from. He couldn't help but be curious about what she had meant. As jumpy as she was at times, he couldn't help but wonder what secrets she was hiding.<br/>••••••••</p><p>Daisy was having a rough morning. It started with a knock on her door the second the sun came up. Daisy woke up to the room spinning somewhat and had fought back nausea while looking around the room for her glasses and hairbrush. She always had been a lightweight. The knocking had continued, and after giving up on finding her hairbrush, she opened the door to see a woman standing there looking at her equally surprised. Daisy recognized her from the Stardrop Saloon last night but had yet actually to meet her. She was a shorter woman with a rounded frame and rosy cheeks. She struck Daisy as a friendly old aunt who lived in the country and let you bake pies with her all day. Not that Daisy would know anything about that. Her father was an only child, and her mother's sisters were all glam and high fashion. Nothing like this seemingly sweet woman standing in front of her. The woman looked over Daisy's disheveled state before saying,</p><p>"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I assumed you would be up by now. Your grandfather was always up with the sun. Anyway, I'm your neighbor, Marnie," she said, looking genuinely sorry for waking her as she extended her hand. Daisy smiled and accepted her hand with a firm shake.</p><p>"It's okay. I was getting up anyway. I'm Daisy. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you live?" Marnie turned and pointed to the path leading out from her farm and heading for the Cindersnap Forest.</p><p>"I own the ranch just beyond that path. I'm sure Mayor Lewis told you about me. I sell animals," she explained, her cheeks blushing at the mention of Mayor Lewis's name. This woman didn't have a crush on the older man, did she? Daisy smiled at the thought of it.</p><p>"Oh, that's right, he did mention that. I've meant to come to see you once Robin builds my chicken coup. Hopefully, in the next week or two. I'm not much of a farmer, apparently, but I really like animals. Hopefully, I'll have better luck with them instead," she admitted, and Marnie nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure you'll do great! Animals are easy. You just have to feed them and show them love every day. They'll reward you for it. Just let me know when you're ready. I have plenty of chickens that could use a home. Anyway, the reason I'm here is this sweet little barn cat behind me," she said, gesturing to the grey and white tabby rubbing against her legs. Daisy hadn't even noticed the cat until she mentioned it. "She's adorable. She hangs out between my ranch and your farm, but she always seems hungry, and I think she would do better on your farm hunting mice than on my ranch fighting for scraps. Would you want to keep her? Cats are pretty easy to take care of."<br/>Daisy hadn't been prepared for this. On the one hand, she was pretty lonely, and a cat would make a better companion than the trees she'd been talking to. On the other hand, if the farm didn't work out and Daisy had to move back to ZuZu, she would hate to force this cat to come with her and take her away from the outdoor life that she was used to. She also didn't want just to abandon it. Then the cat came up the stairs and started rubbing against her legs, purring. It was a done deal. This cat needed her as much she needed the cat. They had loneliness in common, and together, they could remedy that. She shrugged.</p><p>"I guess I'm adopting a cat," she laughed, reaching down and letting the cat sniff her hand before the tabby rubbed her head against her hand. "I think I'll call you Miso."</p><p>"Great! I think this will be good for both of you. Anyway, don't be a stranger! Even if you're just coming by for a chat, I'm always around. Except for Tuesdays when we all gather at Pierre's for a fitness class. Not sure if that's your thing, but you're welcome to join sometime if you want," the woman offered, and Daisy smiled. It felt nice to be included. That was the one really fantastic thing about this town; everyone had been so welcoming so far. It was what kept her going, no matter how much she had felt like a failure day after day. Marnie turned to leave with a wave, and Daisy opened the door the let Miso in. Once inside, Miso seemed to be looking around for something as she explored the newly renovated house. That's when it hit Daisy.</p><p>"Right, so I actually have to feed you. Plus, you're going to need a litter box, a bed, food bowls, and probably a collar. Because I don't have a lot to do today already, it looks like I'm going by Pierre's," she said with a sigh. The cat stared at her as if she was actually listening. "Get used to it. I have no one to talk to here, so I'll be talking to you a lot, it seems. I hope you don't mind. Now, I need to make some coffee and put on some real pants," she said, looking down at her short pajama shorts. She groaned, realizing how she must have looked to Marnie. She didn't even want to look at her hair. She went to the coffee maker before seeing it in the trashcan and remembering that it had died yesterday. She groaned loudly, and the cat meowed in response. "Well, you would groan too if you couldn't go a day without coffee. Hopefully, Pierre sells them. If not, I might actually die." There was no way she was going into JoJa Mart to buy one.</p><p>She got herself dressed while Miso meowed loudly for food, most likely. She let him outside, hoping that he would find something to satisfy his hunger temporarily. Then she made herself a quick breakfast and headed out to get some seeds planted before Pierre's opened. She had several other errands that she needed to run that day as well. If there was time, Daisy wanted to gather materials to make some scarecrows. The crows kept eating her crops, and she was at the point of not even wanting to attempt to plant anything else until she could get them built. If Daisy put planting hold any longer, though, she wouldn't have any crops growing for the spring, and there went any hope of an income for the season. She still had her father's trust, but the money her grandfather left went towards the farmhouse upgrade and purchasing seeds and fertilizer. Not to mention all the take-out from the saloon. At this point, she would be happy if she broke even for the season.</p><p>She started using her hoe to prep the soil and seed when several crows landed next to her few remaining parsnip crops. She started waving her hoe at them frantically and running towards them, screaming,</p><p>"No, no, no! Get out of here!"</p><p>"You know, a scarecrow would really help," she heard an amused voice say behind her. A voice she recognized and belonged to the last person she wanted to see that morning. She turned and looked at him with an annoyed look.</p><p>"I'm aware, thank you. I'm working on it," Daisy muttered, going back to her seed row.</p><p>"You might as well give up on planting until you get some scarecrows. Otherwise, they'll just eat those too," Sebastian said, his annoyingly amused grin still resting on his face as he walked down to inspect her progress. She didn't need the reminder.</p><p>"And how would you know that?" she asked, still working the hoe in the soil. She probably looked like a disaster, covered in dirt and sweat. Not that she cared what Sebastian thought of her. At least that's what she kept telling herself.</p><p>"Your grandfather taught me. Do you know how to make a scarecrow?" he asked, and it was then that she noticed the box he was carrying. She tried to see what was in it, but he was still standing too far away for her to look inside. She rolled her eyes at the question.</p><p>"Yes, I know how to make a scarecrow. The problem is that I don't have time to gather the materials. I have the coal but not enough fiber or wood because I just gathered supplies for a chicken coup. I'm working on the scarecrows. But I need to get these seeds planted, or I may not have enough time for them to grow and earn a profit on this season," she insisted. She continued to dig the garden hoe into the ground a little harder than she needed to.</p><p>"Just saying, those crows aren't going anywhere," he maintained, and she was beginning to find him a little annoying. Maybe it was the lack of coffee. She was going crazy without it. She could almost smell it; that's how badly she needed it. Actually, the smell seemed to be coming from Sebastian. Maybe he'd had some before he came over, and she could smell it on him. If that was the case, then she hated him even more at the moment.</p><p>"Sebastian, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" she demanded, giving him her full attention. He stepped closer to her and offered up the box.</p><p>"My mom said your coffee maker broke, and she wanted to offer you our old one. It sucks, but it will work until you can buy a new one. Just be prepared for it to take forever to brew. There's some other junk in here that she thought you might like as well," he said, handing her the box. She looked through it, touched by Robin's kind gesture and a little crazy over the smell of the coffee that was in her head. Or was it?</p><p>"Wait, is that coffee?" she asked, lifting the to-go cup from the box and looking at it like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.</p><p>"Yeah, she thought you might need it. So you're a coffee drinker then?" he questioned, with a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>"You could say that," she answered, bringing the cup to her lips and savoring it's somehow still hot, delicious. "I need it like I need oxygen to breathe." She left the hoe in the soil and gestured for Sebastian to follow her into the house. "Your mother is an angel, by the way. Tell her that I really appreciate all of this. Seriously you have no idea how much this made my day, Sebastian," she said, pausing for a moment and thinking out loud, "Sorry for hating you. You just smelled like coffee, and it's been a rough morning without it." She continued to walk towards the house. Sebastian paused behind her.</p><p>"Wait, what?" he said cocking an eyebrow at her. She paused in front of the door and felt her face turn beet red.</p><p>"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked, turning back towards him. He nodded with slight amusement on his face. She pressed her lips together and shook her head in acknowledgment. "Great." She went into the kitchen to wash her hands and then sat down at the table. Sebastian followed, chuckling to himself, and set the box on the counter. Then he sat down in the chair opposite her. He looked around the room, which was still a disaster from unpacking after Robin's renovation and her messy habits in general. She wasn't exactly the best at keeping her house clean, and she certainly wasn't going to apologize to him for it. Having a maid for so many years had spoiled her. After assessing the room, he shrugged and looked back at her.</p><p>"Well, coffee is a necessity in our house as well. That pot will do for now. The toaster works; we just needed a bigger one," he said before noticing Miso for the first time. She was standing by the door, eyeing him curiously. "You have a cat?" He reached his hand out to coax her to him, and she came obediently. She immediately started to purr and rub her body all over his hand.</p><p>"As of this morning. I'm naming her Miso. Marnie said she was lonely and needed a home. I decided that a cat was better company than simply talking to myself all the time. Of course, now I need to go by Pierre's for her stuff. I don't really have time today, but I guess I have to. So much for gathering materials for the scarecrows," she sighed and went to go wash out the cup. Sebastian stood up and walked up next to her.</p><p>"JoJa Mart will have more options for her. Pierre's has some things, though," he advised, running his hand through his hair to push it out of his face. She could tell that he was debating bringing something up, but if it was her almost kissing him again last night, she wasn't about to discuss it.</p><p>"I refuse to support JoJa Mart," she said more quickly than she intended to. He looked at her in surprise but didn't question her reasoning.</p><p>"Yeah, they're a bit of a corporate slime ball company, but Sam likes them. So does his mom. My mom refuses to shop there as well, but she's always been loyal to Pierre."</p><p>"Yeah, plus Morris is a creep," she said without thinking. She stopped herself before she could say anymore and hoped that he hadn't heard her. Unfortunately, he had, and he looked at her with a frown.</p><p>"So you've shopped at our JoJa Mart then? Even though you don't support it?"</p><p>"No! Umm, my friend used to work for the JoJa Mart in ZuZu that Morris was the General Manager of. I picked her up from work a few times, and he definitely gives off that creeper vibe," she lied, tugging at the ends of her hair. More lies. How many more would she tell, and how many would she have to keep track of? Sebastian looked as if he didn't believe her, but he didn't press her for more information, thankfully.</p><p>"Yeah, he creeps Abigail out as well. I've only met him a few times, but I don't think I'm his type. Anyway, look about last night," he paused and looked at her. She tried to hide the grimace on her face over his words.</p><p>"Which part? I was drunk and feeling chatty. I'm a lightweight if you haven't noticed," she said, setting a water bowl out for Miso. Sebastian followed her across the room.</p><p>"Yeah, I guessed that. Let's just leave the whole you trying to kiss me because you were a drunk thing alone…unless you wanted to discuss it?" Sebastian asked, waiting for her response. His expression was half-amused, but she knew he wanted to understand what it was actually about. She wasn't willing to appease his curiosity.</p><p>"I don't," she said quickly. Sebastian nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Then the whole part about you running away from everything, what did you mean by that?" he inquired, and Daisy immediately felt herself get defensive.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it. There's a lot of personal stuff about me that you don't really need to know about. We all have our issues, right? You have your reasons for leaving Pelican Town. I have my reasons for leaving ZuZu. Let's just leave it at that." She felt her shoulders tense up, and suddenly, she questioned how long she would be able to keep this up, especially if Daisy couldn't keep her mouth shut after she'd had a few drinks. If only she could hold her liquor better.</p><p>"Alright," he acknowledged, putting his hands up in defense. "It's cool. I was just wondering. Anyway, Sam and Abigail are coming over tonight to hang out. You're welcome to join us if you want. Sam is picking up pizza from the saloon, I know, pizza again, but it's his favorite." Daisy felt herself relax a bit and smiled at the invitation. It sounded nice. She really could use the night off, but she had so much work left to do.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe. I really need to get these seeds planted and buy some supplies for Miso. Plus, you know, the scarecrows," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. She thought she saw him frown a little, but he returned to his calm and relaxed expression almost immediately.</p><p>"Okay, I get it. Well, if you can make it, we usually hang out around 5 or so," Sebastian started to head for the door and looked down at her ratty cave boots sitting by the door. More like laying there as she had flung them off her feet and passed out in her bed the other night. He continued to inspect them briefly.</p><p>"Are these your cave boots? They're terrible! They won't protect you at all!" he said with a frown.</p><p>"I know. The boots were cheap and what I could find at the time. I'll get a new pair; eventually, I promise," Daisy lied, kind of. She had been meaning to but kept forgetting. Sebastian rubbed his face in his hand in then through his hair. She could sense the frustration that he was trying to hold back.</p><p>"Right. Okay. I'm just going to go before we end up in an argument that I'm not going to win," Sebastian grumbled and walked out the door.</p><p>"Well, at least you've realized that about me," she called after him. Then she set to work, heading back to her crop fields.<br/>•••••••</p><p><br/>The first thing Sebastian did was head for the adventurer's guild to buy some boots from Marlon. From what he could make out from the inside tag of Daisy's poor excuse for boots, she wore a size 9, and Marlon thankfully had that size in stock. Sebastian paid and thanked him for them before heading for the house. He started digging through his mother's old tools for an ax and scythe. He had no idea why he was doing this for her, but Sebastian couldn't help but feel like he had to. For August, maybe. Robin came out to find him covered in dust and grime.</p><p>"May I ask what you're doing?" she said, sounding puzzled.</p><p>"Looking for your old ax, scythe, and pickax. I didn't want to borrow your good stuff in case you needed it," Sebastian explained, still digging through the box of junk. His mother frowned, clearly not expecting that response.</p><p>"May I ask why you're looking for my tools. I'm pretty sure this isn't pot-related, so… I'm…lost," Robin said, giving him a sly look followed by a wink, and he rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>"Funny. I need to gather up some wood, fiber, and coal to make some scarecrows. I didn't think you would mind if I borrowed your old tools," he stopped digging through the box and looked at her. He knew more questions would follow. She frowned at his explanation, almost looking like she didn't want to ask. She reached into the cabinet beneath her and pulled out the tools he had been looking for.</p><p>"My son, who hates the outdoors, and doing anything physical outside, is borrowing my tools. You're telling me that you're going to go chop wood, cut up fiber, mine for coal, and assemble scarecrows with it. I'm sorry, I'm just not following," she said flatly. He rolled his eyes and sighed,</p><p>"I'm making them for Daisy. She's having trouble gathering up the supplies to put them together, and I thought I would help her out. Now go ahead and have your moment." He stood still, holding back his annoyed scowl. He was fully prepared for her to smile widely and exclaim about what a wonderful son he was while hugging him so hard that he would no doubt fall over if he didn't prepare himself. She did exactly as he expected.</p><p>"This is so wonderfully sweet of you! Wait, does this mean you're dating her? Is that why you're doing it? Because you two really would make the cutest…"</p><p>"Mom! I'm doing it because she's August's granddaughter and appallingly bad at farming. Yoba, she's a mess! She just seemed so defeated this morning, so I'm helping her. I'm caught up on my jobs for the day, so I figured I'd do this for her. Not a word to anyone, including her. I just want someone to do something nice for her because she could use the break." he explained. She couldn't stop smiling at him. It was starting to make him regret telling her. Then she spotted the boots.</p><p>"Why do you have these?" she asked, picking up the pair and inspecting them. Sebastian felt his face color.</p><p>"Because her's are tattered and worn. They won't protect her in the mines, and she keeps forgetting to buy a better pair.  I figured I would buy her those as well. I don't want her to get hurt," Sebastian explained, feeling his face redden even more. His mother's smile widened, and she looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't like her as more than just a friend Sebastian? I've never seen you do this for anyone. I like this side of you. Whatever the reason is, I hope it's here to stay," she said. He shook his head at the notion.</p><p>"Mom, I can't start anything romantic right now, so don't even think about it. We've talked about this. Now I need to get this done," he stated, rounding up the tools and heading out of the garage.</p><p>"Wait," she called, amusement still evident in her voice. "It will take you all day to gather those supplies and build the scarecrows. I have the extra fiber and coal lying around. Help me chop the wood, and then we'll assemble them really quick. Whatever your reason is for helping her, I'm glad you're doing it, and I'm happy to help." He smiled and mouthed thank you. She followed him out the garage, and they headed for the nearby cluster of trees to begin chopping.</p><p>By the time they had gathered enough wood to make two scarecrows, Sebastian's back and arms were killing him. <em>"How did Daisy and his mother do this day after day?"</em> he wondered. Suddenly he had a newfound appreciation for the hard labor they did every day compared to his cushy desk job. Then they collected the rest of the supplies from his mother's storage shed and assembled the scarecrows. His mother contributed an old plaid shirt and pants for one and jeans for the second, but they needed a shirt.</p><p>"If only you had something ratty and torn in your closet that you had several others of in newer condition," his mother said. She gave him a knowing look, and he groaned.</p><p>"Fine, I need to get rid of it anyway. Won't Daisy know these are from me then?" Sebastian asked, not wanting it to be too obvious.</p><p>"She'll know anyway. Now go get it; you haven't worn it in months!" she reminded him, and Sebastian reluctantly went to pull it out of his closet. After adding the final touches, his mother lent him the keys to her old pickup truck, and he drove the scarecrows down to Daisy's farm. As Sebastian had hoped, she wasn't there. Miso walked up to greet him as he hammered the scarecrows into the ground.</p><p>"You saw nothing," he told the tabby, reaching down to scratch under her chin.</p><p>He would be lying to himself if he didn't secretly hope that this would convince her to take the night off and come hang out with them. He wanted to see her again, and that was a problem. She was a mess and driving him up the wall with her recklessness and procrastination. And yet, she intrigued him. She clearly wasn't a farmer, but she was determined to try, and he respected that about her. They shared that determination to better themselves in life. Only her dreams kept her here in Pelican Town and his to ZuZu. Sure, he could find something that allowed him to work remotely. Still, then he would have to stay in this miserable town and be constantly reminded by his step-father he was never the child he had wanted. Maru was that child instead. Despite his mother's affection for him, Demetrius always reminded him of what he was cheated of in life.</p><p>If he started something with Daisy now and it went somewhere, what would they do come this fall or winter? Would he break her heart? Would she go with him? Was she even into him in that way? She hadn't given him any definite signs other than trying to kiss him again last night when she had been under the influence. He knew better than to base anything off of that. She was also shy at times and overly chatty in others. Plus, she had secrets that she was trying to hide. She had slipped with Morris earlier. He had noticed her nervous habit of tugging at her hair when she was lying or uncomfortable like she had done at that moment. What her history was with Morris he couldn't fathom, but it was definitely part of the puzzle that was Daisy Cole. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was breaking his cold demeanor and mindset that nothing could keep him in this town.<br/>••••••</p><p>On her way back from Pierre's, Daisy almost collided with a pretty girl with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She reminded Daisy of her sister Poppy somewhat. The girl definitely looked out of place in a small town like this, but then again, if Daisy dressed the way she did as Daisy Kellerman, she would too. She was looking at her phone and didn't see Daisy until they nearly collided.</p><p>"Oh, my bad. Emily is always on me to stop walking while staring at my phone," she said. The girl barely paid Daisy any attention until she looked up and met her eyes. "Oh! Well, you're new! The new farmer, right?"</p><p>"Yes, Daisy," she replied, offering her hand to shake the girls. She took it and shook it delicately.</p><p>"Haley," she said, eying Daisy with a puzzled look. "You look really familiar. Have we met before?" she asked. Daisy sighed internally.</p><p>"I doubt it unless we met at the Luau years ago when I visited. My grandfather was August Cole," she explained. Hopefully, that would be enough for the girl. She didn't seem convinced but let it go, thankfully.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe. Emily mentioned that she had met you a few times at the saloon. She's my sister, you know. Not that we have anything in common. I honestly don't know how we're even related sometimes. She's so weird and has no sense of fashion whatsoever. No one in this town does," she said, eyeing Daisy's messy farm clothes, "No offense." Daisy almost chuckled at Haley's bluntness.</p><p>"None was taken," she said, and Haley groaned.</p><p>"I have to drive all the way to ZuZu or order clothes online to get anything decent these days. Such a pain, right? You're from ZuZu, aren't you?" Daisy felt herself tugging at her loose hairs nervously. Thankfully she had her ball cap on that day. This girl frequented the city enough and seemed like the type to appreciate high fashion. Maybe she buys those tabloids in Pierre's store? That would explain Emily almost recognizing her.</p><p>"Yeah, and it's alright. I would have to agree that you'll find a lot more clothing options there. Although as a farmer, it's easier just to wear this stuff," she said, gesturing to her clothes. Haley eyed them with partial disgust.</p><p>"Yeah, I would imagine. I bet you have some pretty nice things, though, if you used to shop in ZuZu. If you ever want to get glammed up, be sure to let me see it. I love fashion and taking pictures. It must be such an exciting career to be a fashion photographer. That's what I'd like to do if I ever get out of here," she said, almost dreamily. Daisy smiled nervously. This girl would have her figured out the second she showed up in anything non-farm and dirt-related. Daisy would have to be careful with her. She felt Haley studying her again. Daisy gave her a weird look. Haley shook her head as if she was trying to snap out of her trance. "Sorry, there's just something so familiar about you. I can't figure it out. Was that you hanging out with Sebastian at the Luau all those years ago?" A perfect opportunity to shift the focus off of her, Daisy thought.</p><p>"Yeah, that was me. I'm surprised you remember that." Haley waved her hand as if it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>"Only because I was insanely jealous of you that day. I had a bit of a crush on Sebastian back then. Don't ever tell Alex that! He's my boyfriend. Have you met him?" she asked, and Daisy shook her head no but remembered who she was talking about. The asshole from that day that had reminded her of Stephen. Their relationship made sense that they were both pretty people who were both probably somewhat into themselves. "Yeah, we've been together forever. He's so sweet and wonderful to me. That's why I don't want him ever to know that I used to have a crush on Sebastian. It all started when we played a game of truth or dared at a party, and Alex dared Sebastian to kiss me. He didn't hold back, if you know what I mean," she said with a wink. "Anyway, it was hard not to have a crush on him after that. He's such a good kisser. I bet he still is. Wait, you're not dating him, are you? Because this would be awkward if you are," she asked when Daisy's cheeks colored suddenly. "Why are you blushing?" Haley asked.</p><p>"We're not dating. I think we're friends, though. It's complicated," Daisy explained, hoping that Haley wouldn't pry. Somehow she knew that she would, though.</p><p>"How is it complicated? Are you sleeping together?" Haley asked.</p><p>"No! It's not like that," Daisy insisted.</p><p>"Did you guys kiss? Are you blushing because you know how good of a kisser he is?" This girl was relentless.</p><p>"No…yes. Years ago. As in, I kissed Sebastian and ran because I was an idiot. It's not really an issue. We've discussed it, and we're just friends. Plus, he's moving away to ZuZu soon, so it's not like anything would ever happen between us if we wanted it to. Please don't say anything to anyone, though. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us," she explained. She really needed to stop talking to this girl before she told her everything. Haley regarded her with an amused look.</p><p>"It's cool. I get it. I mean, there are always friends with benefits if that's your thing. Just saying," Haley suggested, and Daisy felt her face color even more at the thought. "Or not. Just a suggestion. Do you want to come to my birthday party next weekend? My birthday is actually today, but we had to put off the party by a week so that more of our friends from neighboring towns could come. It's going to be an awesome party. Alex always throws me the best birthday parties. I live just down there, next to Sam's house. I'll send out the invites later this week, but hopefully, you can come!"</p><p>On the one hand, Daisy would love to go to Haley's party. There would probably be lots of fun music to dance to and plenty of drinks going around to get drunk and forget all of her problems for a night. On the other hand, someone was bound to recognize her outside of her farming clothes, so she would have to think of some sort of disguise that wasn't too strange or unusual. Plus, if Haley had any magazines lying around with her face on the cover, there was bound to be trouble. It would be a considerable risk for just one night of fun.</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully, I can come. Happy birthday, by the way," she heard herself saying. Haley's smile grew wider.</p><p>"Great, and thanks! I'm inviting Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian as well, so at least you'll know some people," she said, winking at her. "Plus, Emily will probably invite some friends from the saloon as well. It's going to be crazy, but so much fun! I can't wait to see you there!" With that, Haley headed back towards what Daisy assumed was her house and disappeared from view.</p><p>Daisy finally made it back to the farmhouse, exhausted and dreading foraging materials for the scarecrows. So much for hanging out with Sebastian and the others tonight, she thought dismally. It was then that Daisy noticed the familiar black hoody in her crop field. She frowned, confused as to why Sebastian was there. Then Daisy realized that she wasn't staring at Sebastian but at a scarecrow wearing a black hoody similar to the ones she had seen him regularly wear. She then noticed the second scarecrow in her crop field and started laughing hysterically. Did he do this for me? She wondered. After inspecting his craftiness, she started walking up towards the farmhouse, determined to hurry up and shower so that she could see him and thank him. She wanted to get there before Sam, and Abigail did. That's when she noticed the boots sitting on the front porch. They were clearly meant for the caves as opposed to her ratty pair. She laughed at what was clearly Sebastian's way of winning their argument, even if it was for her own safety. He had even gotten her shoe size right. She didn't know what to make of their relationship, but she was grateful for whatever they were.</p><p>"Definitely friends," she said to herself before running into the house to get cleaned up as fast as she could.</p><p>An hour later, after setting up Miso with her new comforts of being a domesticated cat and getting herself entirely cleaned up, she began the walk to Sebastian's house. The days were getting warmer, but the evenings still had a cooler chill to them, so she slipped on one of her favorite pair of ripped jeans and a rosy pink three-quarter length top. At the last minute, she realized that she had forgotten her jacket, but decided that she could just do without it. She wouldn't be there that late. When she knocked on the front door, Robin opened it and greeted her with an amused smile.</p><p>"Daisy! How's the upgrade and farm going?" she asked,</p><p>"Great! Thank you for the coffee and small appliances this morning. I really appreciate everything," she replied, pausing to catch the grin on Robin's face. "Was it you that made the scarecrows?" Robin turned and headed back towards the kitchen.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about in regards to scarecrows, but you're welcome for the other stuff," she replied, looking back at her with a wink. "Sebastian's room is downstairs, and I think we both know only one person in this town who wears those ratty black hoodies." The smile on Robin's face confirmed with Daisy already knew. She nodded gratefully and headed downstairs. She knocked on the door only to have Sebastian open it seconds later. His eyes widened and then immediately warmed upon seeing her. His hand was still on the doorknob, blocking her from entering.</p><p>"Hey, you made it," he stated, looking pleased to see her. She tugged at her hair, which was cap-free, but still in a ponytail. Suddenly she regretted leaving the cap behind. It had become so much more than a disguise for her.</p><p>"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" she said, suddenly feeling shy for some reason. "Somehow, my fairy godmother must have visited my farm while I was away. She gifted me with two scarecrows so that I could actually go out tonight." He laughed at this, and she looked down at the floor, chuckling to herself and having no idea how to thank him properly.</p><p>"Blue gown and all, huh? Lucky you," his voice suddenly sounded lower than she'd ever heard it be before. She looked back up at him and put a finger to her chin as if she was pondering something.</p><p>"No, mine wears a black hoody, apparently. Plus, instead of glass slippers, my fairy godmother also gifted me with some cave boots instead," Daisy said. Then she lifted her leg off the ground to balance her toe on the floor, showing off her new boots that surprisingly went well with her outfit. He looked down at them and then back at her.</p><p>"This is a really messed up version of Cinderella," he pointed out, and she laughed, giving him a full smile. They stared at each other with the same amused but shy grin on their faces. She wanted to kiss him, and he was standing in the perfect position with his face just slightly above hers. He looked down at her as though he was considering the same. He started to lean in but paused, waiting for her to come to him. She began to when they both heard the front door close and footsteps coming towards the stairs. Before she could react, he pulled her inside the room and shut the door. Then he walked back over to his computer, sitting down and acting casual. She sat down on his couch to do the same. Taking in his room, it was primarily tidy. There were a few loose papers on his desk and a coffee cup next to his mouse. The room smelled like coffee now that she thought about it. Maybe a hint of cigarettes and pine as well. Sebastian looked up at her, and their eyes met just as Sam and Abigail came bounding through the door.</p><p>"Hey Seb, we got the pizza! Oh, hey, Daisy! Sebastian said that you might come," Sam said, setting the pizzas on the table and hanging his jacket on the back of the door. Abigail was right behind him.</p><p>"I've got the beer! What games are we playing tonight?" she asked and waved at Daisy as she followed suit with her jacket as well.</p><p>"The usual," Sebastian said. "Plates and napkins are on the table. I'm actually going to grab a quick cigarette before we get started, so save some slices for me." He looked at Daisy as he said this. She understood his intentions.</p><p>"Actually, if we're not starting games just yet, I'd like to talk to Robin about my chicken coup real quick. I'll be right back," she said, standing up from the couch. Sam and Abigail eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything and went back to eating their pizza. She walked upstairs to see Sebastian standing with the front door open, waiting for her. She understood his reasoning and followed him out. They headed for the lake and stopped at the edge of it. Sebastian pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.</p><p>"You don't mind, do you? I can always go stand over there," he gestured to the bridge.</p><p>"No, it's fine," she said, and he brought it to his lips. She forced herself to look anywhere else. "So…"</p><p>"So…" he repeated, looking out towards the lake. Their awkward silence was unnerving.</p><p>"Do you always make scarecrows for girls and buy them mining boots?"</p><p>"Only girls that are appallingly bad at farming and putting themselves in danger with those poor excuse for mining boots. I couldn't help myself. What would your grandfather have said if I hadn't?" he suggested with a slight grin. Suddenly she understood the reason he had actually done it. She fought the disappointment that she was feeling.</p><p>"Well, I really do appreciate it. You don't strike me much as the outdoor type. Or a fan of the sun," she said, looking out over the lake.</p><p>"Well, I'm practically a vampire, so yeah, it did suck, but mom helped me gather the supplies and use what she had on hand, so it wasn't that bad," he confessed, following her gaze across the lake. She looked at him with a grateful smile.</p><p>"I'd really like to pay you two back. How much do I owe you ?" He shook his head in response.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Bring me back a frozen tear or obsidian as payment if you get that far. That's pretty far down," Sebastian said, giving her a daring look. "As for my mom, she's just happy to help. She wouldn't accept your money or your resources. If you're determined, though, I know where she keeps her foraging supply," he said, looking at her warmly. She felt her cheeks color a bit.</p><p>"I really appreciate how generous you and your mom have been towards me. It really means a lot. Where I'm from, you don't find that too often," she said, and he nodded in understanding. Slowly, she looked back up at him, wanting to ask him the question on the tip of her tongue, but she asked the safer one instead. "Sebastian," he looked at her as if he was waiting for her to ask the question as well. "Are we friends?" She could have sworn she saw his face grimace at the question before quickly recovering back to his usual stoic expression.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Don't you?" Sebastian asked, looking back at her.</p><p>"Yeah. I think that's safe to say. I mean, doing things like building me scarecrows and buying me better boots mean we're definitely something," Daisy agreed. She then realized that by labeling them as "something," she left their status open to all possibilities. He seemed to realize this, and his eyes widened at the word, and he looked back to the lake to avoid her eyes. After a moment, he sighed.</p><p>"We should probably get back. Go on down ahead of me once we get inside, and I'll wait a few minutes. Otherwise, they'll suspect something else is up," Sebastian suggested, and she nodded in understanding. Once inside, Sam and Abigail looked at her expectantly.</p><p>"How goes the chicken coup?" Abigail inquired. She and Sam shared a conspiratorial look, and Daisy forced herself to keep a straight face.</p><p>"Great!" she replied a little too excitedly, helping herself to a slice of pizza. Just then, Sebastian came bounding down the stairs, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>"That was a long cigarette break," Sam pointed out. Sebastian shrugged.</p><p>"I decided to have two instead. What game are we playing?" Sebastian asked, avoiding the subject. Sam gestured to a few, and Sebastian put one in. As the two of them began to play, Abigail turned towards Daisy.</p><p>"So I heard you met Haley today. Are you going to her party next weekend? They're usually pretty fun, even if Alex's frat friends show up." She felt Sebastian's eyes on her as though he was listening for her response.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I will. It sounds like a lot of fun. Although I think I want to do something a little spontaneous, just for fun. What do you know about wash out hair dyes?" she asked, and Abigail suddenly smiled excitedly.</p><p>"Oh, plenty! I'm in cosmetology school. I love doing random wash-out dyes. Maybe I'll do one as well? I think you would look pretty awesome with hot pink or burgundy hair! Or maybe even baby pink. My dad has a bunch of different shades in his store. We can do it Saturday morning if you want," she suggested, and Daisy realized that she had her solution to a less than obvious disguise.</p><p>"Sounds great! I haven't done one in forever, but this should be fun!" she said with a smile, and she meant it. She caught Sebastian watching her before getting his ass suddenly kicked by Sam.</p><p>"Dude, did you seriously just let me kill you that easily? Where are you tonight?" Sam queried, taking another swig of his beer. Sebastian did the same.</p><p>"Only because I wanted to give you a pity kill before kicking your ass during the next five games," he answered and gave his full attention back to the game.</p><p>"Dream on!" Sam rallied, and the two went back to their game. This went on for several rounds, most of which Sebastian won. Eventually, Abigail and Daisy joined in. Daisy was as bad at video games as she assumed she'd be, and the group teased her endlessly for it. Despite being so terrible at it, she was having more fun than she'd had in a long time. Eventually caught herself yawing and saw Sam and Abigail doing the same as well.</p><p>"Probably time to call it a night," Sam said, stretching. "Come on, Abigail, I'll walk you home." she obediently followed after saying her goodbyes. Daisy headed for the stairs before Sebastian caught up with her.</p><p>"I'll walk you home," he offered, grabbing a jacket that seemed unnecessary over his hoody. Daisy was too tired to protest. The second the cold air hit her face, she realized just how underdressed for the weather she was. "It gets a lot colder up here in the mountains at night," he declared, offering her his jacket, and she graciously accepted. It smelled like pine trees and cigarettes. Like him, she realized.</p><p>"Thanks, she replied. "It doesn't get this cold in the city this time of year." The jacket was way too big for her, but she was grateful for its warmth.</p><p>"You'll get used to it," he said, and they started walking side by side silently up the path. He pulled out a flashlight to light their way, and she wondered when he'd had time to grab it. It was dark, but the moon lit up the night just enough for her to still make out his face. He seemed lost in thought, and they continued to walk on with only the sound of their shoes scraping the dirt and the usual creatures of the night making themselves known. He finally broke the silence by saying, "I should have just taken my bike; I would have gotten you home a lot faster." She was confused by his meaning and tried to picture the two of them fit on a bicycle.</p><p>"As in a bicycle?" she suggested, and he laughed.</p><p>"No, as in my motorcycle. Did you not know I had one?" Sebastian asked as if surprised that she didn't know. She shook her head in response. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Sorry, I assumed you had seen it with all the times you're coming and going into my mom's carpentry shop. It's in the garage," Sebastian explained. She felt a smile spread across her face.</p><p>"You've noticed how often I'm coming and going, have you?" she teased, elbowing him in the arm. He ran his hand through his hair, wincing.</p><p>"My mom gets extra chatty whenever you're around for some reason, and her voice carries. So basically, I've come to assume it's you. Plus, her tone is a little different when you're around. It's more affectionate, if anything. She and your grandfather were good friends, so I think that's part of it. It's probably why she's always trying to help you out."</p><p>"Yeah, I really do appreciate all that the two of you have done for me. You have no idea how much easier it's made being here," Daisy said genuinely, and Sebastian gave her a small smile in response. She wondered what he was thinking about as she watched him go back to looking straight ahead. He finally said,</p><p>"So, have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"</p><p>"Nope, my mother would kill me. I can just picture what she would say if she saw me on one," she said, sighing. Her mother would undoubtedly say something about her being labeled as wild and reckless by the press. Not to mention how it would destroy the hard-earned reputation that her mother had created for her. Sebastian shrugged at her response and gave her a slight grin.</p><p>"Well, your mother isn't here right now, is she? It's not like you're still seventeen and visiting for the weekend in the summer. You live here now. Last I checked, you're an adult who can do whatever she wants, right?" he reminded her, and she smiled in agreement.</p><p>"No, she's definitely not, thank Yoba! And you're right," she responded, imagining herself on the back of his motorcycle with her arms wrapped around his waist and her face pressed into his back. "I can do whatever I want." He gave her a small smile before briefly looking back in the direction of his house.</p><p>"So how about I take you out on it sometime? Somewhere local so that you can get used to it, but I promise the view is worth it," he offered, and Daisy was more than eager to take him up on it.</p><p>"I think I'd like that," she said, wondering if he would be taking her out on it as a friend or romantic interest. With most guys, it was pretty apparent what their intentions and interests almost immediately. With Sebastian, it seemed virtually impossible to read him. Everything seemed to point to him being interested in her romantically, but she could also be reading him all wrong. In reality, they had only really known each other for a few days. Still, hadn't he almost kissed her in the doorway earlier? Or was that in all in her head as well? He was obviously trying to keep Sam and Abigail in the dark regarding their developing friendship, which was all the more baffling. Unless they knew something that she didn't, he tried to avoid them giving him grief over it. They were definitely suspicious when she disappeared at the same time he did earlier. If he was interested in her romantically, would he tell them or keep it to himself? He didn't strike her as someone who openly talked about his feelings. She also wondered if she was missing other things that had been made unambiguous. Like, were Sam and Abigail a couple, or were they friends? They always seemed to be together.</p><p>"What are you mulling over, Daisy? You've been quiet for a while," his question broke her train of thought.</p><p>"So are Sam and Abigail a couple?" she asked. Sebastian stopped walking for a moment as if he was trying to process what she had just suggested before laughing at the absurdity of the question.</p><p>"No! What would even make you think they're together? They're more like siblings," he said, looking at her with amusement. At this point, they had reached the steps to her farm and continued to her front porch. She felt silly for even wondering it.</p><p>"I don't know. I guess because the two of them are always coming and going together." He shook his head at her response.</p><p>"It's more like they're neighbors and see each other as brother and sister if anything. Sam has actually had it pretty bad for Penny since high school. I'm not sure if you've met her yet; she's Pam's daughter," he explained, and she nodded in understanding. Daisy had briefly met Penny one day while Penny was hanging out with Sebastian's sister Maru. Surprisingly Sebastian hadn't really mentioned his sister much, so she assumed that they weren't close. "Yeah, basically Penny isn't a fan of heavy drinking because of her mother's excessive drinking habits, and Sam tends to get drunk whenever he's hanging out with her because he's so nervous. They haven't really hit it off for that reason. I don't know her all that well, but based on what Maru and Abigail say about her, I think they would hit it off given the opportunity."</p><p>"So keep Sam sober at the party next weekend. Got it. What about Abigail? Is she seeing someone else then?" she asked, trying to rule out if Sebastian's reluctance with her was due to his interest in Abigail instead. He gave her a weird look, as though he was trying to figure out where she was going with this and sighed. He eyed her for a moment. As if he was debating what would be okay to tell her and what wouldn't be.</p><p>"Yeah, she's with…well, the issue is actually our parents… it's not exactly public knowledge just yet, so I can't really say. It's been a long time coming for years. Still, I don't think she's ready to go public just yet because she isn't sure how her parents will take it," he said, stumbling through his words. He glanced anywhere but her. Daisy was confused. He mentioned the word "our" parents, meaning Sebastian's and Abigail's. As in, they were a long time coming, and Abigail was afraid that her parents would disapprove of Sebastian. Maybe that's what he meant? So then the whole almost kiss in the doorway was all in her head, as was him constantly looking back at her while they were gaming. He was looking at Abigail, not her, of course. She was probably much more his type. Daisy immediately felt foolish.</p><p>"Oh, okay, so you and Abigail are a thing then? I kind of assumed as much when I met her, but I wasn't sure," she concluded, trying to hide her disappointment from him. They stopped at the base of her stairs. He gave her a confused look for a moment as if trying to figure out how she could have come to that conclusion before shaking his head with a chuckle and saying with an amused grin,</p><p>"Ah, so that's what this is all about then? You're trying to figure out if I'm single or not," he gave her a teasing smile, and she felt her face flush.</p><p>"What? No! I'm just trying to figure out who's dating who in this town. Out of curiosity, I guess," she said, frantically trying to recover from him calling her out. He sighed, watching her struggle to hide the true intentions of her curiosity.</p><p>"You could have just ask you know," he stated, giving her a meaningful look.</p><p>"What?" She knew exactly what.</p><p>"Am I single?" His eyes gave away how much he was enjoying this.</p><p>"Well, are you?" she inquired, briefly looking up at him before looking away.</p><p>"Yes," he said, almost laughing.</p><p>"Oh. Then who is Abigail dating? You said your parents were an issue and that your relationship was a long time coming." Now she was baffled. He winced, running his hand through his hair. Then he shook his head at her as though he was torn over how to respond. Finally, he said,</p><p>"I did say our parents, yes, but Daisy, I do have a sister, remember?" He looked as though he didn't want to be having this conversation with her. She frowned, trying to understand how Maru came into play here. Wasn't she quite a bit younger?</p><p>"But isn't Maru a lot younger?"</p><p>"She's four years younger than me, yes, she's twenty, Abigail is twenty-three. She was a grade behind us, but in a small town like this, that doesn't matter as much," he explained, and she felt him watching her as she processed this. "So no, I'm not dating Abigail. Maru secretly is. So please don't say anything. They're not sure how Abigail's parents or mine will take the news." Daisy understood them wanting to keep it a secret as not all parents accepted their children's sexual orientation.</p><p>"I understand. I won't say anything, I promise. Does anyone else know?" Daisy questioned.</p><p>"Just Sam for now," he replied, and she nodded in understanding. She wasn't really sure where to go after that revelation. Unfortunately, Sebastian wasn't about to let her off the hook. "Daisy?"</p><p>"What?" she glanced back up to meet his eyes. They were searching for hers.</p><p>"Are you just going to leave it at that?" he asked. His amused tone was infectious.</p><p>"Am I just going to leave it at what?" She refused to play along. He shook his head at her.</p><p>"You're infuriating. You know that!"</p><p>"So I've been told," she toyed with him. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You dance around asking if I'm single. I confirm that I am indeed single, and you're just going to leave it at that—no other questions or declarations. I mean, we're standing in front of your favorite spot to kiss me and run. Shall we have a repeat of last night then? Should I be the one that kisses you and then runs this time? Is this some weird game that we're apparently playing because you're making me crazy!" he confessed. She hadn't been prepared for this and didn't know how to respond. Instead, she pressed her lips and looked down at the ground. He sighed again in frustration and put his hands on the sides of her arms. "Daisy?"</p><p>"Yes?" she said slowly, looking back up at him.</p><p>"Are you single?" he asked, and she laughed, giving him a teasing smile. She started to say yes but stopped to consider his question, letting her smile fade into a frown. She and Stephen were done. She had told him so and meant it this time. Yet they had been "done" so many times before that Daisy wasn't sure if she could honestly answer Sebastian. The way he had grabbed her that night and she fought him off ignited a fear in her that she couldn't ignore. She wanted to be done for good this time, but he held that control over her, and she feared deep down that she would never really be free of him. Even out here, away from Stephen, she still didn't feel completely free of him. Even with Sebastian standing in front of her, looking at her in that way. She may never feel that way. "Daisy?"</p><p>"What?" she snapped her attention back to reality.</p><p>"Are you single?" he repeated. His expression had changed as well to a look of uncertainty, likely based on the change in hers.</p><p>"Yes," she said, sounding unsure, and he frowned at her response.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Sebastian asked, sounding unconvinced.</p><p>"It's…complicated," she explained. Sebastian continued to frown at her response.</p><p>"How is it complicated? As in you're doing long distance, or have an open relationship? That kind of complicated?"</p><p>"No… it's more… it's just complicated, okay. We're broken up. I ended it like I always end it, but my ex still has a hold over me. Even here, away from him, and the happiest I've ever been. My ex still has a hold over me, and I want nothing more than to be free from him. I'm just not, apparently. Up until you asked me if I was single, I hadn't really thought about it, but I think I need time to accept that we're finally done. If that makes sense?" she looked up at him, full of doubt.</p><p>"How many times have you ended it with him?" he asked, seeming to take it all in.</p><p>"Five."</p><p>"Five? And you still aren't sure if you're completely done with him?" he asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yeah, because we've been together on and off since high school, and my mother really wants us together. Our families are close. That's why it's complicated," she explained. She was saying too much, and yet it was almost easier to tell him this much. She wanted to be done with Stephen, but she couldn't get past her fear of him coming here, to Pelican Town, and her willingly being dragged away. She couldn't hurt Sebastian like that. He was too good to be put through it. Realization seemed to dawn on Sebastian's face.</p><p>"Ah, so he's that guy then? The one you said was like Alex. The type you normally date," his voice lowered as he said the word date. As if he realized that he would never be her type.</p><p>"Yeah, that's him. And yes, he's the type of guy I normally date, but I'm not necessarily happy when I'm with those kinds of guys. I'm not sure exactly what I want, but I don't think he's it. I just need time to let go and figure myself out, I guess. Figure out where I fit in the world. Just like you're doing by moving to ZuZu," she reminded him, and he grimaced before nodding in understanding.</p><p>"Yeah, and that's why I'm single. I don't want to commit to something only to have to figure it out when I move to the city," he acknowledged.</p><p>"So then we're both technically single, but not available, right?" she concluded, and he nodded in agreement, seeming unhappy about their conclusion. "So whatever this whole thing is between you and me, we can't be more than just friends because it can't go anywhere if you're moving away and I'm staying here. Suddenly we're seventeen again and back to the conversation that we had last night. Only this time, no mystery or impulsive decisions is being made," Daisy stated. He nodded again, seeming lost in thought. He finally said,</p><p>"Daisy?" he asked, his voice sounding almost somber.</p><p>"Yes?" she replied, hoping he would say to the hell with complicated, but she knew he wouldn't be based on the expression on his face.</p><p>"Is he who you're running from? Is he why you're here?" he questioned with a concerned look on his face. Without thinking, she said,</p><p>"He's one of the reasons. There are several, actually, but that's all I'm telling you for now. I should…I should go to bed," Daisy said, beginning to turn and walk up the stairs. She'd said too much.</p><p>"Daisy, wait!" he called, grabbing her right wrist, and she instantly recoiled away from him, crying out. He jumped back, shocked and confused by her reaction. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" The concern on his face was evident.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's a tender spot from an old injury. You didn't hurt me, you…"</p><p>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is Sebastian standing in front of her, not Stephen. He doesn't know. Sebastian didn't do it to hurt her. He didn't hurt her. Stephen isn't here. She's safe. She's safe with Sebastian. But Stephen could easily find her if he wanted to. He would take her home. He would grab her arm and squeeze hard enough to break her wrist, and she would plead with him to stop, but he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied that she knew she belonged to him. She would always belong to him. Then the real panic settled in, and she felt everything going dark as she frantically breathed in and out. She could hear someone calling her name from a distance. They sounded so far away. Everything was so dark, and she just wanted to give into it. She felt herself fall into the darkness and give in to the sleep that beckoned her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or comments if you have any thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spooning and Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian learns a bit more about Daisy's past. You also get a glimpse into Sebastian and Maru's relationship as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so torn over how to handle a certain scene in this chapter. I wrote it a few different ways before settling on the way it is. Unfortunately, this is a bit of a slow burn. Please forgive me. I don't have a song for the chapter either sorry. </p><p>Also, I have only a limited amount of knowledge of abuse and panic attacks. Please forgive me if I portrayed something incorrectly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian caught her before her head hit the ground.He knew exactly what had happened because he'd seen it before with Maru. She started having them once college had started, and Demetrius pushed her to take on more than she could handle. While nursing had always interested Maru, she wanted to work with robotics, and Demetrius didn't fully support it. He would have preferred that Maru go to medical school over the local college nearby. With two more years of undergrad left, she still had time to figure it out. They started during her first semester, with both Sebastian and his mother talking her down. That was when he and Maru became closer. They had a common issue that they shared. Eventually, she sought help and learned how to avoid her triggers. She wasn't one hundred percent out of the woods yet, but she was doing much better. He worried that her coming out to their parents would trigger another attack, so he had kept quiet about the whole thing in an attempt to support her through it. It had been Abigail who had told him, which upset Maru, and he had to assure her that he would keep her secret for as long as she needed him to. Except that he had told Daisy because apparently being around her caused him to reveal everyone's secrets. Still, he wasn't too worried about her not honoring them.Especially with her clearly having secrets of her own.</p><p>He lifted Daisy with little effort. Her toned and curvy physique made her weigh a little more than other girls he had dated, but it wasn't any trouble to carry her inside once he got her key into the lock. He carried her over to the bed and immediately pulled her shoes off and his jacket.Then, walking back into the living room, he called the only person who he knew would know how to help.</p><p>"Do you know what time it is?" his sister answered with a tone of annoyance that she only reserved for him. "I have to work tomorrow, you know. Couldn't you have just come upstairs and knocked?"</p><p>"Maru, I'm not at home. I'm at Cole Farm. It's Daisy. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent. I'm almost positive that she just had a panic attack, only she passed out immediately afterward. I caught her and put her in bed, but I need you to check on her and tell me if we need to get Harvey involved," Sebastian said quickly. He could hear the bed shifting in the background and Maru starting to move about the room.</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way. Let me just get dressed. Have you checked her vitals?" Maru asked more alert now.</p><p>"As best I can. Daisy's breathing, but her pulse is still racing."</p><p>"Do you know what triggered it?"</p><p>"We were talking about…." he sighed, not wanting to get into details of their conversation. "Daisy basically asked if I was single, and I asked her the same. She said she was, but she started talking about her ex and explained that she wasn't completely over him yet. Then she got upset and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist to stop her because I didn't mean to upset her, and she cried out. She said that I didn't hurt her, it was just sore from an old injury, but she just started crying and hyperventilating. I couldn't talk her down. It was like she was in her own dark place, and eventually, she passed out."</p><p>"You said that you grabbing her wrist caused her to cry out?" Maru asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I didn't mean to hurt Daisy. I barely touched her," Sebastian insisted, still feeling the guilt and fear that he had unintentionally hurt her.</p><p>"Hmm, one sec," she whispered, and he realized that she must be sneaking out of the house. He heard the door close and the familiar sound of gravel crunching on the ground. "I don't think you hurt her, Sebastian, but that could be what triggered it. Who ended the relationship?"</p><p>"She did, on five separate occasions apparently," he explained.</p><p>"How recent was their last break up?" she asked.</p><p>"She didn't say. She just insisted that they were done, she wanted to be done, but they had broken up so many times that it was hard for her to let go of him completely."</p><p>"Does she ever wear a wrist brace on that wrist? Or did she mention how recently she injured it?" Maru probed.</p><p>"Not that I've ever noticed. Daisy's never mentioned it being an issue before. Why are you asking all of these questions?" he asked, not sure where she was going with this.</p><p>"Based on my limited education in psychology, medicine, and working with patients in clinics, I'm concerned that something bad happened to her. Possibly with her ex, and it's caused her to have suffered emotional trauma. Like someone has grabbed that wrist before, and maybe it brought back a bad memory. I could be completely wrong, but based on what you're telling me, I'm concerned. If that's the case, then she should ask Harvey to point her in the direction of a therapist if she doesn't already have one, or I can recommend mine to her as well. I'm here," she said, and he let her inside the house.</p><p>She immediately went to work, checking her vitals and examining her wrists. She always had her medical bag with her just in case there was an emergency. Little stuff like this eased the burden on Harvey, and Maru was happy for the experience. Sebastian stood back and watched Daisy sleep peacefully, hoping that Maru was wrong.He thought back to their conversation about how her ex still had a hold on her, despite how badly she wanted to be done with him. She hadn't fully accepted that she ever would be. How could he have such a hold on her that she went back to him on five separate occasions? She mentioned that her mother wanted them together, but would her influence alone force Daisy to keep going back to this guy? And why did they keep breaking up in the first place? He had so many questions, and Maru's suspicions only made him question more.</p><p>"Did you grab her left or right wrist?" Maru asked.</p><p>"Her right, why?"</p><p>"I would need Harvey or an x-ray to confirm it, but it's definitely weaker than her left. It's almost as though she injured it recently. Unless it's weak from farming. Either way, she needs to wear a brace until it completely heals. Otherwise, her breathing and heart rate are back to normal. I am concerned about what triggered it, but I'd need to talk to her to learn more. I'll stay for a little while and see if she wakes up," she said, standing up and walking over to him. "So why were you asking if she was single? I thought you weren't dating anyone until you moved to ZuZu," she asked with a frown.</p><p>"I'm not.Daisy asked if I was single, and then I asked her as well. We're friends, and I think she was curious," he explained, debating how to break the news to her about revealing her secret relationship with Abigail.</p><p>"Mom thinks you're into her as more than just a friend. Are you?" she asked, studying his reaction. He could never lie to her. He ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"I don't know, Mar; she's different. I can talk to her better than I can talk to most people. So yeah, maybe there's something there, but I'm moving to ZuZu soon, and I don't want to start something only to have to do either long-distance or break up with her. She has no intention of moving back to the city. Plus, she's definitely not over her ex, so we're just friends," he replied, looking away from her.</p><p>"You know you don't have to go, right? I know it's your dream to live there, but there are people here who love you and want you to stay. Abigail and Sam really want you to stay. Mom and I want you to stay…."</p><p>"And your dad? What does he want?" Sebastian reminded her. Maru made a face, but he knew he was right.</p><p>"He's your dad too!" she emphasized.</p><p>"He could be if he wanted to, but I'm always going to be a disappointment to him. Next to you, I will never come close to comparing in his eyes. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault. He never wanted to be a father until he had you. I've come to accept it, and it's fine, but it's given me all the more reason to leave." She looked down and walked out of the bedroom. He followed her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I really am. I know how hard you work, and you deserve better recognition from him. He just doesn't understand what you do. It's not an excuse for his behavior, but it is what it is. I can't change dad's opinion or treatment towards you. Still, I know what it is like to love someone that you can't be with the way you want to be, and if you find yourself in that position with Daisy, I really hope you get to love her the way you want to. Don't let what might happen in the future dictate that. Besides, mom told me about the scarecrows, and I've never known you to do something like that for anyone. If that doesn't say something, then I don't know what does." Sebastian took in all that she was saying. Maru always had been mature for her age and wise beyond her years. He blamed that in part for his jealousy of her. She saw things much more clearly and less complicated than he did. In the next room, they heard Daisy begin to stir and get up.</p><p>"Not just yet, Daisy, you might still be unsteady on your feet," Maru cautioned, running to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Maru, confused as to why she was there. Sebastian walked in behind her and leaned against her bookshelf next to the bed. "Sebastian called me to see if I could help before calling Harvey. He carried you into the house after you passed out. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fine," she murmured, not looking at Sebastian. He needed a cigarette but didn't want to leave her alone just yet.</p><p>"He said that you started hyperventilating and passed out. Has this happened to you before?" Maru asked. Daisy sighed.</p><p>"It hasn't in a while," she said in a low voice.</p><p>"He said that you started getting upset while you were talking about your ex and cried out when he grabbed your wrist. Is everything alright with your ex, or is there something we should know to make sure that you stay safe?" Maru asked the difficult question, and Sebastian watched Daisy tug nervously at her hair. Sometimes he wondered how she hadn't pulled it out already.</p><p>"No, he's just my ex. It's not what you think. I just got upset because it wasn't an easy breakup. Apparently, it's affecting me more than I let myself admit. I cried out because my wrist is a little tender from an old injury. I guess it hasn't quite healed yet," Daisy explained.</p><p>"I examined both of them, and while I need Harvey to confirm before I can be completely sure, it seems like it's recovering from a sprain. It's really weak. You need to let Harvey examine it and wear a brace while it heals. Doing all of this farming work will only make it worse," Maru advised. "How did you manage to hurt it?"</p><p>Daisy tugged at her hair some more. Now Sebastian began to wonder what she was all hiding from them. She looked down for a minute before shaking her head and giving them a fake smile. At least he could tell it was fake.</p><p>"I fell while packing up my apartment. I'm such a klutz sometimes. I tripped over my bag on the floor and put my hands down to break my fall. I guess I hurt it worse than I thought," she confessed with a shrug. "But yeah, no problem, I'll go see Harvey about my wrist tomorrow and see if he can sell me a brace or something." Maru seemed satisfied by this.</p><p>"Maybe mention to him what happened to you as well. I think you had a panic attack, Daisy. I know from personal experience how much a therapist can really help with that, whatever is causing your anxiety. I have a great one that I can recommend; if not, then I'm sure Harvey can refer you to someone as well. Just think about it," Maru suggested, and Daisy nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll think about it. Thanks for coming to check on me. I'm sure it's really late for you, and I know you have to work early tomorrow morning," Daisy replied.</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem. Sebastian was just really concerned, and I was happy to help," she stated, smiling at her and then turning to give Sebastian a knowing look. He rolled his eyes at her in response.Then he looked at Daisy, who finally met his eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to walk her out, and then I'll come back in and check on you, okay?" he told her, and she shook her head in protest.</p><p>"No,you can leave with her. I know it's late, and I'm sure you're tired," she insisted, and Sebastian knew she was trying to avoid talking about what happened. He debated what to do before deciding that he didn't want to leave her independently without completely sure that she was okay first.</p><p>"It's fine; I'm staying up late to work anyway, most likely. I'll just be right back," Sebastian insisted, walking out with Maru. When he glanced back at her, she was still sitting up in bed, looking completely out of it.</p><p>"I don't think she's straightforward with us, but if she sees Harvey tomorrow, then hopefully he can help her at least," Maru said once they got outside.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I think she's lying about quite a bit, or at least there are things in her past that she doesn't want us to know about. Either way, I don't think she should be alone tonight. She was agitated and still seems out of it. I'll see if she'll let me stay on her couch just in case she has another attack," he said, lighting a cigarette and looking off into the distance of Cole Farm.</p><p>"What should I tell mom then?" she asked, and he shrugged.</p><p>"Tell her the truth or at least half of it. Tell her that I walked Daisy home and because it was so late, I stayed on her couch. Just tell her that I texted you over her so that I wouldn't wake her up," Sebastian suggested.</p><p>"And she's going to believe that?" she responded with a look that Sebastian knew all too well. He knew exactly what conclusion their mother would immediately jump to, and he would have to shut down that idea before she told the whole town.</p><p>"I don't honestly care. Just don't tell mom the real reason. That's Daisy's business, no one else's," he emphasized. Maru nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Alright, well, good luck, I guess," she said with a shrug and started to head towards the path. "Tell her that I'll look for her at the clinic tomorrow. We have openings between eleven and one if she wants to drop by."</p><p>Sebastian nodded and then stomped out his cigarette. He walked back into the farmhouse to find Daisy sipping on some tea at the table. She had changed into her pajama shorts and a t-shirt. He tried not to pay attention to how toned and long her legs looked without long pants on. He sat down, wordlessly next to her. She continued to stare at her tea.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he questioned, and she raised her eyes to meet his.</p><p>"Yeah, just a bit out of it. Thank you for…umm…catching me. Sorry, that hasn't happened to me in a long time," Daisy said, immediately tugging at the ends of her hair again.</p><p>"You know you tug at your hair when you're either lying or nervous, right? he observed, giving her a knowing grin.She raised her eyebrows at him and shot him an annoyed look.</p><p>"You know you run your hand through your hair when you're also nervous, uncomfortable, or frustrated with me, right?" she answered with a knowingly smug look. Sebastian smiled at the witty reply. She had him there.</p><p>"Touche! Okay, fair enough. I'm not the only one who pays attention. So back to my question. So which is it?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows to signal to her that he wasn't letting her deflect from the question.</p><p>"Which is what?" she stalled, dancing around it. Sebastian sighed and took her hand in his. She flinched but didn't pull away this time.Either she had been lying to them about her wrist being a trigger from past trauma, or she really was in pain. Either way, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with him touching her.</p><p>"Do you not like being touched at all or just on this hand?" he questioned, searching her eyes for the truth in case she tried to lie to him again.</p><p>"It's just my wrist that's tender. You're looking for something that isn't there, Sebastian; let it go," she stated firmly. He began to softly stroke her hand in an attempt to soothe her a bit.</p><p>"Okay," he said softly. "Are you telling the truth about it being a while since your last panic attack, or does this happen pretty often? I'm only asking, and I don't think she'll mind if I tell you this because she wants to help you, but Maru used to have them regularly. She received some help for them, though, and is doing much better."</p><p>She reached for her hair but caught his gaze and put her hand back down onto the table.</p><p>"I had one the day I broke up with my ex. It was, as you could say, the beginning of the end for us after that happened," she confessed.</p><p>"And that was?" he probed.</p><p>"About a week before I moved here," she revealed. Sebastian counted back in his head. She had been there maybe three weeks. She had moved in right at the end of winter. When the snow had melted, and the weeds had begun to grow.</p><p>"Wow, so it's really fresh. Like you literally just packed up and left after you broke up with your ex, didn't you? No wonder you're still trying to process it," he said, shifting in his chair a bit.</p><p>"Yeah, but I think I wanted out of that relationship long before I actually ended it. It's just more final this time because I actually moved here and took over the farm. My ex is part of what was holding me back before. Here, I'm really free of him. That's why I need this farm to work out so that I can finally move on and prove to myself that I can do this. My mother is convinced that this is some impulsive and irrational decision. Still, my father and brother are supporting me at least," she explained, and he nodded in agreement.</p><p>"And you're sure I didn't hurt you, right? Trust me, Daisy, I didn't mean to," he insisted, still rubbing her hand with his palm.</p><p>"You didn't hurt me, Sebastian, I promise. I guess I should probably see Harvey about a brace tomorrow then. I meant to buy one before moving here, but I forgot. I guess sometimes I downplay how much something hurts until it gets excruciating. I'm sure all of this farming hasn't helped it," she said, giving him a sincere smile. "Anyway, it's late. Are you going to be okay, walking home on your own this late? I felt bad enough making Maru walk back alone." She stood up, pulling her hand away, and walked to the sink. Then she just stood there and stared at her cup, lost in thought.</p><p>"I can walk back no problem, but you really don't seem okay. I can stay on the couch tonight if that would help. Just to make sure you don't have another attack," Sebastian offered. </p><p>"You really don't have to, plus it's not the most comfortable to sleep on," she maintained, looking back at him. He shrugged.</p><p>"I've crashed on Sam's floor plenty of times. Your couch is fine. Besides, it's late. I'm not getting any work done tonight anyway."</p><p>She sighed at his insistence and mumbled something about grabbing him a blanket and pillow.Once he was set up, she headed for her bedroom.</p><p>"I'll try not to wake you when I get up for chores, which is in like 5 hours," she groaned.</p><p>"I can help," he offered, and she waved him off.</p><p>"No, you can't," she replied and shut the door to her bedroom. Sebastian shed his hoody and jeans, leaving just his boxers and fitted t-shirt to sleep in. He normally slept in a lot less but didn't want to embarrass Daisy when she woke up.</p><p>Sebastian managed to succumb to his exhaustion and fall asleep eventually. He wasn't sure what time it was when he heard her cry out in the next room. He immediately jumped off the couch, still half asleep, before opening the door slowly to her room. She was thrashing in her bed and crying out in what he wasn't sure was either pain or fear.</p><p>"Daisy, wake up!" he murmured, crossing the room to stand next to her bed. She continued to thrash and cry out. "Daisy, it's a bad dream. You need to wake up!" He reached out to grab her shoulders and stop her from thrashing, but this only made her fight even harder against him.</p><p>"No, let go of me! I said, let go!" she yelled out in her sleep, and he immediately let go before realizing she was talking in her sleep. "I said, stop! You're hurting me!" she continued to cry out. He didn't know how to wake her without scaring her even more until he started making a shushing sound and rubbing her forehead with one hand and her left wrist with the other.</p><p>"Daisy, you're having a nightmare; wake up. It's Sebastian," he said louder. He turned on the lamp at her bedside table.</p><p>"Stephen, please stop!" she pleaded in her sleep.</p><p>"He isn't here. It's just me. You have to wake up," he continued to say, stroking Daisy's hand softly. She suddenly stopped thrashing, opened her eyes, looking up to see him standing there, and screamed. He immediately knelt at her side and continued making the shushing sound. "Daisy, it's okay, it's just me. He isn't here. It's just Sebastian. I spent the night on your couch, remember?"Her breathing slowed down, and she finally seemed to recognize him.</p><p>"Sebastian. I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare," she said, tears forming in her eyes. He reached up and stroked the side of her face, wiping the stray tears away.</p><p>"It's okay. This is why I wanted to stay. You're okay, though. Whoever the person in your dream was, he isn't here, okay. It's just you and me," he whispered, raising himself to sit on the side of her bed. She was calmer now, but the look of fear was still evident in her eyes.</p><p>"Who's name did I call out?" she asked.</p><p>"Stephen. I'm guessing he's your ex," he concluded, studying her.</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone about any of this," she pleaded with him.</p><p>"I won't. Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Sebastian asked, looking at his phone. "It's only three."</p><p>"I don't know, maybe," she shrugged, still looking rattled. </p><p>Sebastian pressed his lips together, knowing what he could do to offer to help her, but also knowing that it was a bad idea. Especially given his fighting any romantic feelings that he might have for her.</p><p>"Okay," he sighed, and she looked at him expectantly. "In a pure friend kind of way, do you want me to sleep with you?" She widened her eyes at his suggestion, and he saw her face turn a dark shade of red. He realized what he just said and felt his face turn an equally dark shade of red. "No! Not like that! Not as in sex; that's the last thing you need right now." She frowned at his comment, and he ran his hand through his hair, not caring if she saw it. "I should just stop talking. Umm, let me try this again. To help you sleep tonight, I can sleep here next to you. I can stay on my side of the bed, or I can just hold you. This is completely innocent and harmless. I'm just trying to help you sleep. I'll even put my jeans back on if that makes you feel better." Upon saying that last bit, she looked down to see that he was just in his boxers and then immediately looked away.</p><p>"You don't have to put your pants back on. I'm sure they're not the most comfortable to sleep in. But yeah…I guess you sleeping next to me would help.Or spooning. Whatever works," Daisy said, tugging at her hair. He immediately reached out and pulled her hand away from her hair.</p><p>"At this rate, you're going to pull it out or give yourself bald spots. Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Sebastian asked, and she nodded in response. At that moment, he realized this was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down.It was wavy and long, resting just above her breasts.It was stunning, and he resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. "You look really pretty with your hair down, you know. You should wear it like this more often. It's better than that ridiculous ball cap," he remarked, giving her a warm smile. She smiled as well and ran her hands through it.</p><p>"I like the ball cap, plus you try farming with this much hair on your neck," she replied, still playing with it. He fought the urge to do the same.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true. Let's get some sleep, okay? Don't worry about waking me up in the morning. I need to get up early anyway," he insisted, and she nodded in agreement before laying down, facing away from him, and tucking her hair underneath her neck. He laid down next to her, hesitantly reaching an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "This okay?" he asked, unsure if this was crossing the line for her, but she only nodded in agreement. He tried not to think about how nicely she fit next to him, his body molding around hers. He tried not to pay attention to the sweet but warm smell of her perfume that seems to have vanilla hints with a sweet smell of coconut in it. Instead, he focused on her breathing, which signaled exactly when she had fallen asleep, permitting him to do the same.Eventually, he did drift off, trying no to think about how much he enjoyed sleeping next to her or mourning what he knew he couldn't have.</p><p>•••••••••</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daisy woke up as the sun came up, still exhausted but knowing that she needed to get moving before it got too warm out. Then, she realized an unfamiliar arm draped over her waist and a warm body breathing beside her. She panicked for a minute before remembering the night before. Her nightmare had been worse than the ones she'd been having lately. She knew her panic attack had probably caused it, but she didn't blame Sebastian for triggering it. He didn't know, and he had only been trying to stop her from walking away from him while she was so upset. He wasn't like Stephen. He was kind and genuinely seemed to care about her well-being, whether for romantic reasons or purely friendship. In the past twenty-four hours that she had spent with him, she felt like she was really starting to get to know him. The problem was how much she enjoyed spending time with him. They had both realized the night before that their relationship couldn't go beyond close friends, given their predicaments. He was moving to ZuZu soon. She wasn't emotionally ready to move on from Stephen, so moments like this couldn't continue to happen. Especially if she cared anything for her sanity, in this current moment, though, it was really nice.</p><p>She carefully shifted her body so that she could turn around and sneak a peek at him. In the past few days of knowing him, she had come to realize that witnessing a moment where Sebastian was unguarded or not observing her was hard to come by. He was still asleep and breathing slowly. His face was relaxed and peaceful.It really highlighted how beautiful he was. His wild hair had partially fallen over his face and would occasionally move when his breath touched it. His lips looked so soft. She remembered how soft they had been all those years ago and fought the urge to kiss him again. That would wake him for sure and cause even more awkwardness between them. He smelled faintly of tobacco, but even more so of pine. She smiled at this realization, wondering if it was because he was always smoking under pine trees or if it was his body wash. Or both, perhaps? Suddenly he shifted a bit and pulled her closer to him. She gasped at the unexpected movement, and he opened his eyes at the sound. Suddenly his eyes met hers, and he seemed confused as to where he was at first. Then he seemed to remember and smiled at her.</p><p>"Good morning," he said, his voice deep with sleep. "Did you sleep any better?" he asked, giving Daisy a warm smile and not removing his arm from her waist just yet. She smiled shyly in response.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I did, thanks. Umm, I should probably get up and get moving. It's after six," Daisy said, pulling away from him before she lost her will to move, and he sat up as well. She looked at him sitting there and blinked in realization about what was different about him.</p><p>"What?" he asked, looking confused.</p><p>"I just realized that I've never seen you without your hoody on," she said, trying not to focus on what had been hiding underneath.She wouldn't have called Sebastian ripped like Stephen was, but his arms were surprisingly muscular. The slim fit of his shirt revealed a toned chest and possibly a six-pack underneath as well. She couldn't help but stare at him. He looked up to see her staring at him, and she immediately looked away. "Did you want breakfast?" she asked, having no idea what to feed him and hoping he would say no. </p><p>"Umm yeah, breakfast actually sounds kind of good, thanks," he said. He got up from the bed, and Daisy immediately looked away when she remembered that he was in his boxers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him slipping on his jeans.</p><p>"Okay...well, I can pour cereal or microwave something, but that's about it. Although I do have a box of pancake mix that I'm willing to attempt," Daisy offered, praying that he would be good with cereal.</p><p>"Pancakes sound kind of good, actually. I could help you if that's easier. I take it you're not much of a cook then?"</p><p>"Never really had to," she said, focused on the instructions on the side of the box. After a few moments, Sebastian said,</p><p>"As in you always got take out or you lived with your parents, and they just cooked for you?" he questioned, and she blinked at him, trying to understand his question before saying,</p><p>"Yeah, I mostly just got take out or something I could bake in the oven," she shrugged. "But how hard can pancakes be?" He only chuckled in response. "I take it you can cook then?" she inquired, eyeing with an amused grin.</p><p>"Yeah, my mom made both Maru, and I learn how to. I'm honestly glad she did. Okay," he said, taking the box from her, "Let's see how well you can follow instructions on the side of the box."</p><p>She successfully managed to mix the batter while Sebastian set to work heating the pan and buttering it. He showed her how to place them down on the griddle and the right temp to cook them at. Then he explained how once they started to bubble, it was time to flip them. He flipped his with ease and offered her a try. She flipped it a little too hard, and it flew up into the air, landing right in his face. Daisy immediately gasped and covered her mouth to hide her embarrassed grin. At the same time, Sebastian stood wordless, wiping the pancake batter off his face. She couldn't help herself and broke into a giggle forcing him to look at her, batter still on his face.</p><p>"Oh really now, is this funny to you?" he spoke, his body shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter and maintain his annoyed expression.</p><p>"A little bit," she said between giggles.</p><p>"Okay then," he said, turning off the stove while grabbing some batter and started rubbing it all over her face.</p><p>"No!" she yelled, laughing and trying to run from him, but he was faster. He snaked his arm around the waist, laughing equally as hard, pulling her back against his chest as she tried to pull away from him, and then ran more batter through her hair. She tried to break free from him, still laughing but ended up knocking both of them over in the process. They both landed on the floor with Sebastian on top of her. The bowl miraculously still full of batter next to them. His arms were on either side of her as he pushed himself up off of her so that she could roll over onto her back and look up at him. That's when they both stopped laughing. Neither of them said anything or moved from that position. They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Daisy was pretty sure he could hear her heart beating. She heard him sigh before he is lowering his body to hers and brushes her nose with his. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss, but it didn't come. Instead, he sighed again. She opened her eyes to meet his. His face remained just inches from hers. Then he backed away and stood up. He offered his hand to help her, and she took it, confused as to why he had stopped himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that," he said, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>"Don't apologize. I wasn't exactly pushing you away either," Daisy insisted. He looked at her as though he was fighting some inner torment over what to do."Last night, we agreed just to be friends, and I think given the circumstances, that may be for the best.Especially with all that you're going through. I don't know what he did to you, Daisy, but it's clear that you're hurting and just trying to move on. So take your time and figure things out. I'm happy to be here as your friend, but anything else will only complicate things when I move," he said. She nodded in agreement despite not wanting to agree with him. There was something between them, and neither of them could deny it. She knew that she needed to spend some time away from him to get him out of her head. Romantically at least.</p><p>"I'll get you a washcloth," she said, heading for her bathroom. She washed off her face, leaving her hair for after Sebastian had left. When she came back out, she handed him a clean washcloth and towel.Then she picked up the batter bowl and headed back towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Look, I should go. I have a lot of work to get caught upon. Promise me that you'll see Harvey about your wrist and talk to him about the other stuff if you need it as well?" he asked, shifting nervously in the doorway. She nodded in response. "Okay, good. You're okay, right? You're okay from last night, and you're good with where we stand?"</p><p>She resisted the urge to tug at her batter-filled hair.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Take a shower. This never happened, right?" Daisy asked.</p><p>"Yeah," he replied with an unconvincing smile and walked out the door.It was at that moment that Daisy started to remember all of the events from the night before. It was then that she realized the name she had said aloud and Sebastian had heard. The problem was whether he would link the two names together or not. She should tell him the truth before he figured it out for himself and misjudged her for it. But could he keep her secret was the question?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In the Most Inconvenient Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy makes renovation plans with Robin for the Community center, helps Sam find an opportunity to get to know Penny better, a motorcycle ride with a certain someone also happens, and an unexpected surprise as well!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My goal was to get this chapter out before the holidays. I'm really excited about the direction this fic is going. I have Chapter 8 mostly plotted out and part of Chapter 9 already written as I was playing around with that chapter for some direction a while back. No promises on them getting out before Christmas, but I'll do my best.</p><p>Music-wise, "Oh Baby" by Electric Lady Sessions and basically anything by Electric Lady Sessions was how I was feeling about most of this chapter. "Oh Baby" particularly for the Sebastian/Dasiy scenes. "Someone Great" by LCD Sound System for the motorcycle ride. If that interests you in any way, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy cleaned herself up and headed out the door to finally work on her crops before heading into town to see Harvey. When she opened her door, she was greeted by a man who stopped his hand mid-knock. Although Daisy had yet to meet him, she immediately recognized him as Robin's husband.  <em>Could he be looking for Sebastian</em>? she wondered. </p><p>"Hello Daisy, I'm not sure if we've actually met in person yet. My name is Demetrius, Robin's husband," he said a little dryly, offering his hand. She shook it, not sure why exactly he was there. He didn't wait for her to respond and went on to say, "I'm not sure if Robin mentioned it to you yet, but I wanted to ask your permission to use that cave of yours. You see, I'm researching the creatures in the area, and your cave has great potential for the study of bats," he explained. She shuddered.</p><p>"Bats?" she cringed. He didn't react.</p><p>"Yes, they're quite fascinating. In your cave's case, I'd like to research fruit bats. I promise not to be in your way. You'll hardly know I'm here," he promised. "They might even drop pieces of fruit from time to time, which you are welcome to keep for yourself," he explained, waiting for her answer. She shrugged.</p><p>"Umm…sure…why not? As long as I don't have to do anything with them. I'm not really a fan of bats. Will they attack me when I pick up the fruit that they drop?" she asked, once again shuddering at the thought of them flying in her hair. Demetrius didn't seem phased by her evident discomfort at all. </p><p>"No. The bats might fly around above you, but they won't bother you. I'll get it set up this afternoon, and you should start seeing fruit in a couple of weeks. Thanks again, Daisy!" he said, and she realized that not once did he ask if Sebastian had stayed the night. Either he didn't know, or he didn't care. She remembered what Sebastian had said about him years ago, and she was beginning to see the lack of concern he had for Sebastian through her own eyes. </p><p>Daisy quickly watered her crop fields, making a mental note to get some sprinklers, and headed into town. She was greeted by Maru almost immediately as she walked into Harvey's clinic. The clinic looked similar to most doctor's offices but larger. She wondered if they were set up for minor surgeries and X-rays here as well. </p><p>"Hey Daisy, feeling any better?" Maru asked cheerfully. Daisy smiled in response. She decided that she liked Maru, even though she didn't know her that well. </p><p>"Yeah, I think so. A little tired, but I didn't really sleep well until Sebastian slept…." Daisy immediately stopped herself as her hand went to her mouth, her face turned beet red. Maru's brain finally caught up with her ears, and her mouth dropped before she also covered it with her hand. "Umm…that is…what I meant to say is that Sebastian helped calm me down, and I was able to sleep peacefully after that. I had a nightmare and woke him up from the other room."</p><p>"Daisy, you don't need to tell me the details about you and my brother; it's fine," Maru replied, blushing and quickly going to her desk to file papers. </p><p>"No, that's really what happened. We're just friends Maru," she insisted, not really believing herself either. </p><p>"That's fine. Sebastian could use more friends. Anyway, I saved the eleven o'clock slot for you. Can you please fill out this paperwork for me really quickly, and I'll tell Harvey that you're here," she said, handing her the paperwork and then scurrying through the door to see Harvey. Daisy face-palmed, the second Maru, disappeared. She had probably just scarred the poor girl for life. </p><p>The tricky part about using two different identities was keeping track of who you were filling out paperwork for. Daisy's legal name was actually Daisy Cole. She had gone by her father's name up until her parent's divorce when she had believed that her father had left her mother for his mistress. Daisy had learned recently that it was her own well-being that had been the final straw for him. It happened shortly after her first break up with Stephen. The first time he had shown his true colors. Her father had been outraged, but her mother brushed it off and insisted that Daisy was just being dramatic or doing it for attention. Stephen was much too wealthy a match for Daisy to just walk away from. Her father had filed for divorce the following week, and her mother didn't even fight him on it. It was a nasty divorce, but in the end, her mother walked away from the winner. Infidelity was pretty much a guaranteed determination of who won and who lost when it came to their money. Plus, his publishing company wasn't worth nearly as much as her PR firm. Daisy had always wondered which of them had cheated more. Her father had cheated with his heart and fell in love, the unforgivable sin in an affair. Her mother came out looking like a victim, and even Daisy had fallen for it. She kept her legal name Cole to avoid complications, but her public name was Kellerman. Everyone knew her as Daisy Kellerman, and it had worked in her favor. Any time she wanted to check into a hotel room or book a flight, she booked it under Cole, and the press were none the wiser. No one cared about or had really heard of Edward Cole unless they were in the business of publishing. Even while he was married to her mother, people had assumed his name was also Kellerman. Hopefully, Harvey and Maru would be none the wiser when they read her chart listed as Daisy Cole. </p><p>Her grandfather had unintentionally made things confusing for Mayor Lewis and his solicitor by leaving the farm to Daisy Kellerman. He must have assumed she had legally changed her name after their divorce. While working with her grandfather's solicitor, her father proved that she was indeed both Daisy Cole and Daisy Kellerman. Thankfully straightened out, and Mayor Lewis had signed over the deed to the farm under Daisy Cole's name, no questions asked. </p><p>After examining her and doing a few x-rays, Harvey did confirm that Daisy had recently sprained her wrist, and it still wasn't fully healed. He set her up with a brace and instructions to stop by in two weeks to check its progress. Harvey advised against heavy lifting or doing anything strenuous, but Daisy only stared at him like he was crazy. He had understood and suggested that she limit anything that didn't have to be done right away. Daisy felt that she could comply with that at least. Then she asked him the difficult question.</p><p>"I was just wondering if there was a therapist that you could recommend for me. I had one in ZuZu, but I should probably start looking for someone here. Just to help me sort out some things," she said, barely meeting his eyes. He seemed to understand her discomfort in asking.</p><p>"I do, actually. A good friend of mine works in the next town over. You'll like her. She's good. Let me just find one of her cards," Harvey answered, walking over to his desk. "And Daisy," he said suddenly, and she raised her eyes to meet his. "There's no shame in seeking help. Sometimes we just need it." He handed her the card, and she thanked him. "Be sure to come back in about a week or two, and let me check on that wrist for you. Just drop by sometime, and I'll get you in."</p><p>"Thanks, Harvey! I really appreciate everything," she said, meaning it. Once she left, she headed up north towards the mountain path, hoping to pick wildflowers along the way for her table. She found Mayor Lewis standing in front of an old abandoned building, looking glumly at it. He noticed her presence after she had been standing there for a few moments.</p><p>"Oh, hey there, Daisy, quite an eyesore, isn't it?" he gestured to the building. </p><p>"It could use some work. What did it use to be?" Daisy asked, seeing the potential in the old building.</p><p>"It was the Stardew Valley Community Center, but it's fallen into ruin. I should have done more to keep it up, but it's a lot to maintain, especially when people stop spending time in it. When JoJa Mart came in, it changed the town's feel, and suddenly places like this were less important to people. Still, we made a lot of good memories here. It's a shame, really. JoJa Corp wants to buy it and turn it into a warehouse. I should just cave and sell it to them, but a part of me doesn't want to let go just yet. I told him if one more person buys a membership to JoJa Mart, then I would sell it, but I really don't want to." Daisy listened to all this while staring at the old building, not wanting JoJa Corp to have it either. They had destroyed so many small businesses with their so-called sales. If they built this warehouse here, they could easily supply even more items and put Pierre out of business. She didn't want that for this town. It's not like Stephen's family needed the extra money they would gain from it. Unlike Pierre's family. Wasn't Abigail still in college? </p><p>"Then don't. Let's fix it up," Daisy suggested, and he looked at her like she was crazy. He shook his head.</p><p>"Daisy, the cost is more than we have in the town budget. Robin has tried on minimal expenses. We need a large amount of money to fix this place up. You haven't even seen the inside yet!"</p><p>"Then show me. I've fixed places up like this before for charity. Maybe I can find a backer for it. I know some people who love to restore old community buildings. Maybe I can find someone to help contribute," she suggested, and he only shrugged at her offer. </p><p>"Alright. It can't hurt, I guess. I actually have work I need to do, so I'll give you the key. Feel free to look around and lock up when you're finished. Watch out for some broken floorboards while you're in there, okay?" Mayor Lewis said, handing her the key and walking away. </p><p>Once she let herself in and was able to take the extent of the damage inside, she knew that she needed to save it. She knew exactly who to call, and her father answered on the third ring.</p><p>"Hello, my rebellious child, nice of you to finally call your old man. How's farm life going?" his warm and loving tone brought a smile to Daisy's face. Their relationship had been strained over the past few years. It was due to her mother's poisoning her mind against him. Still, after recent events, she regretted trusting her mother over her father. He had never resented her for mistrusting him and had been more than willing to help her when she needed him the most. He was her best chance at funding the renovation.</p><p>"Better actually, and sorry, I've been really busy with the farm," she responded, feeling guilty for how long it had been since they had last spoken.</p><p>"Oh, no worries, I remember how much work it used to be. Your grandfather made me do some of it, too, remember? So how are things otherwise? Do you have enough money to get through the season?" he questioned. He knew her all too well.</p><p>"That was actually what I was calling to talk to you about," she winced. She heard her father chuckle.</p><p>"I assumed so. Poppy only calls me when Lenore denies her something. At least Edmund calls me regularly now that he's taking on a more active role with Gemstone. So, how much do you need then, and will it be coming from your trust or my bank account?" Daisy took a deep breath.</p><p>"My trust, if there's enough available to cover it, that is. Dad, do you remember the community center?" she asked, tugging on the ends of her hair.</p><p>"Of course, I remember that place! I made out with Robin…oh, what was her last name back then? I'm sure she's married now. Hmm, Robin O'Connor was her name back then, I think. Anyway, I used to sneak in there and make out with her late at night. Is she still living there?" he asked, sounding amused at the memory.</p><p>"Yeah, wow, dad, thanks for that bit of info. Yes, she still lives here. She's the local carpenter who's been helping me with the house. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her or her son the same way again. No chance he's yours, right?" she asked, horrified at the possibility of being attracted to her half-brother or the fact that they had kissed all those years ago. Sebastian did have dark hair, just like her father and brother, but he was closer to jet black.</p><p>"No," her father chuckled at the suggestion. "Robin started dating some black-haired guy during our senior year. I think his name was Dorian. They were crazy about each other and got married pretty young. I heard he died a few years later, though. I never heard the details, but it's still a tragic thing to happen to anyone. Anyway, how is she?" </p><p>Daisy took in her newly learned Robin and Sebastian's information but felt wrong to be learning it from someone other than them. Mainly because it only made her feel sad for their loss. </p><p>"Good, as far as I know. Robin's carpentry business is pretty successful. She's about to build me a chicken coup. Her new husband, Demetrius, is a bit different, but she seems happy. Her son and daughter are really nice. I've hung out with her son a few times," she said, twirling her hair with her finger.</p><p>"Oh, really? Is that why you asked if he was mine? Any chance of a new romance between the two of you because if there is, I think it would be good for you. You deserve to experience dating someone who isn't Stephen or some trust fund boy," her father submitted. She grimaced, not knowing how to explain the situation between them, even though they had defined it pretty clear this morning.</p><p>"It's complicated, dad. We're just friends, who I suppose are attracted to each other, but it can't go anywhere. He's moving to ZuZu soon, and I'm obviously not moving back. So it is what it is."</p><p>"Oh, don't let that stop you. Besides, Theo and I were complicated friends before we finally got together."</p><p>"Yeah, because you were married to mom."</p><p>"Good point. Anyway, what about the community center? What exactly do you need the money for?" he asked, shifting the topic off of his complicated love life. </p><p>"Well, it's in horrible shape. Mayor Lewis said that the town started to neglect it when JoJa Corp moved into town. People stopped caring about keeping it up, and now hardly anyone ever gathers together outside of the saloon. It meant a lot to the people who remember it, though, and he really wants to restore it. Robin wants to restore it as well but doesn't have the funding. These people have been so welcoming and helpful to me, dad. I really want to show my appreciation for their generosity by restoring this place. If I don't do something soon, Mayor Lewis is going to sell it to JoJa Corp to be used as a warehouse," she explained.</p><p>"Say no more! You know I'll happily help you fund anything that screws over JoJa Corp. How much work is needed? You've headed up enough restoration projects at this point that I trust your judgment. Will Robin be the one doing the renovations as well?" he questioned, going into his famous business mindset. He hated JoJa Corp as much as she did for all the crap Stephen had put her through. She looked around the building.</p><p>"Well, several floorboards are missing, so we might be looking at all new flooring throughout. I'm going to bet that the boiler is broken and the floor needs new tile. The safe looks salvageable, though. New kitchen, new bathroom, and shelving in the community pantry room. New furniture throughout and a new fish tank as well. Possibly a new roof or at least some much-needed patching. I can send you pictures if that helps," she offered, realizing how big of a project this would be.</p><p>"Yes, please do! How much of grandfather's money is left for you to manage the farm, and how much harvest do you think you'll make this season?" he asked, and she could hear his fingers on his keyboard in the background.</p><p>"The answer to both is minimal. I'm doing better with the crops, but it took me a long time to just get the land cleared out and the soil ready. Summer will go better, though, especially with the chicken coup eventually producing eggs."</p><p>"Hmm, well, given what is currently available to you in your trust, that will diminish a lot of it. Now I could always make more available to you. I would rather you have some savings for security, though. If my estimations are anywhere near accurate, I should be able to cover half of the expenses. That will still leave you with a decent amount available to you if you need it. I would come to visit and see it myself in person. However, I'm assuming you're still incognito, right?" he asked, already planning.</p><p>"Yes, and trying to keep that a secret for a little while longer. Dad, please don't feel like you need to cover this, though. It's my project. I hate to ask you to pay for it," she insisted, surprised by the gesture.</p><p>"Don't even think about refusing it. Besides, as Mayor Lewis said, some people have good memories of that place, and the center means a lot to them. Myself included. It's where I grew up, Daisy, and despite what your mother may have to say about it, I'm relieved to have one of my children doing something with my dad's farm. I really am grateful for what you're doing. Just promise to keep my name as the contributor anonymous. It would give you away, and I'd rather people not make a bit deal about it. Talk to Robin about estimates and get them sent over to me. I'll send you the money as needed, and we'll figure out who pays for what. Hopefully, someday I can come into town and visit, but only when you're ready to tell them who you really are."</p><p>"Thank you, dad; you really have no idea how much I appreciate this!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Not a problem, kiddo, and Daisy, don't let that boy get away if he ends up being the one you want. I spent too many years in an unhappy marriage. You narrowly escaped the same fate. Now let yourself enjoy the path uncharted.</p><p>After she hung up with her father, she called Robin and asked Robin to meet her at the center. Robin seemed surprised but excited for the opportunity to restore the center finally. She also seemed impressed by Daisy's extensive knowledge in building restoration work. Daisy explained that she had worked in restoration projects for a charity back in ZuZu. She knew a few donors who liked community projects and one who happened to enjoy visiting Pelican Town from time to time. They wanted to fund the restoration under the condition that they remained anonymous. Robin seemed suspicious of the mystery donor but agreed to go along with it and do as much of the repair that she could. They decided that Daisy would use Robin's contacts for what Robin couldn't fix or supply and handle all of the payments. They also agreed to keep it a secret for the time being to surprise the town. Daisy did struggle not to look at Robin and think about her and her father being together at one point. A few times, her face colored at the thought, and Robin frowned at her reaction. She probably thought she was crazy or strange. </p><p>"So, Sebastian told me that he crashed on your couch last night. Is something going on between you two because if there is, I wouldn't exactly mind?" Robin teased as they were leaving. Daisy felt her face color.</p><p>"Sorry, but we're just friends. He walked me home last night because it was so late and just crashed on my couch after we hung out a bit. Besides, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, and neither is he," she maintained, nervously tugging at her hair. Robin rolled her eyes at her.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. You two way overcomplicate things, you know. It reminds me of the relationship I had back in high school. We both really liked each other but never really took it beyond a teenage infatuation. Actually, you know," she said, studying her, "you remind me of someone that I used to know, in the eyes, at least. I never noticed that before," she said with a wink. "Anyway, I need to get home and get some work done before dinner. I'm really excited about this project Daisy, thank you so much for getting it started and finding someone to fund it. Come by later this week, and we'll talk flooring!" </p><p>In the days that followed, Daisy set to work on ordering flooring and supplies with Robin to get the project underway. At the same time, she tended to her farm and watching little hints of green grow into actual crops. Every time a crow dared go after one of her crops, it looked at Sebastian's scarecrows, particularly the one in the black hoody, and thought twice about it. She laughed at its effectiveness. </p><p>On Tuesday, Daisy ventured to Robin's house to look at the furniture that she had available. Daisy purchased a chaise for her bedroom and two additional comfy chairs for her living room. Robin promised to deliver her new furniture later that day. </p><p>She finally dropped off the supplies to start on her chicken coup the following day as well. As Daisy was walking out of the house, she saw Sebastian lying under his motorcycle in the garage. She thought of riding with her arms wrapped around her waist and her face pressed against his back. She was daydreaming of the two of them zipping through the mountains with her hair blowing in the breeze when she heard him say,</p><p>"Oh, hey, Daisy." His voice broke her from her reverie. She looked up to see him sitting up in front of the bike, looking at her with amusement, maybe? Or was it something else? Sometimes he was so hard to read. </p><p>"Hey. Is that your bike?" she asked, a little more excitedly than Daisy intended to. </p><p>"Yeah. Just doing some maintenance on it. It's pretty ancient, I know, but I got a great deal, and it runs just fine if I keep it up," Sebastian shrugged.</p><p>"No, it's awesome!" she said, running her hand over the seat. There was something about the smell of oil and leather that seemed to excite her. She felt Sebastian's eyes watching her, and she looked up to meet his. "You have a bit of oil on your face." She grabbed a cloth from the countertop and wiped the spot off of his cheek while he watched her calmly. Then he reached up and started to catch her hand before thinking twice about it and lowered it back down.</p><p>"Thanks," he murmured. Then he walked out into the driveway, and Daisy followed. "So, are you here for a project with my mom? She seems pretty excited about something she's working on, but she said it's a surprise."</p><p>"It is. You'll find out eventually," Daisy gave him a teasing smile. "As for today, though, I'm just here to drop off my chicken coup supplies and buy some more furniture for the house. I figure if I'm going to start having people over, I should probably get more furniture, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, probably. I might have Sam crash on your couch on Saturday night after the party if that's okay. It's easier than sneaking him into his own house and around his parents. Jodi isn't exactly crazy about me in general. I think she thinks I encourage his drunken behavior," he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, just planning based on how he normally parties," Sebastian said casually.</p><p>"Works for me, as long as you're doing the cooking in the morning," she joked before realizing what she had just suggested. What if Sebastian hadn't been planning on staying over as well? Not to mention what making breakfast together last time had almost led to. She felt her face color and noticed that he did as well, but he immediately looked</p><p>away to hide it. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll probably crash on one of your new couches as well to keep an eye on him. So, umm… how's your wrist?" he asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Better, thanks. The brace is helping," Daisy answered, hoping he would leave it at that.</p><p>"And the nightmares? As well as the other stuff?" he questioned, looked at her intently. She looked away from him, avoiding his eyes and fighting the urge to tug at her hair.</p><p>"Look, Sebastian, I'm fine. It was a one-time thing. I got a referral from Harvey, and I plan on making an appointment, but I really am fine," Daisy fibbed.</p><p>"The bags under your eyes suggest otherwise," he pointed out, and she felt herself raising her eyes to meet his. "Daisy, are you sure you're okay. Look, I have a module for a client that I have to finish, but I'm pretty flexible otherwise. I could come over tonight and hang out if you need to talk to someone about it." She shook her head in response.</p><p>"I'm fine, really. Anyway, I have errands to run in town. I'll see you later, okay," Daisy deflected, walking away from him and not looking back. Once she got into town, she ran by Clint's to process some geodes, then to the museum to check out a cookbook. As she headed to the saloon to pick up dinner, she ran into Sam standing outside his house, practicing skateboarding.</p><p>"Oh, hey Daisy, how's it going?" he asked, hopping off his board. They made some small talk before he suddenly seemed a bit nervous about something.</p><p>"So, umm, about hanging out at your house. Would you be up for some people over this week? Like before Haley's party?" he asked, looking around nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, that could be fun. Did you have an idea of when or what you wanted to do?" Daisy queried, wondering what he was so nervous about.</p><p>"Well, I thought we could all just hang out and do whatever. You know, just you, me, Abigail, and Sebastian. Although maybe we could invite some other people too. Like Maru and Penny, if that's okay?" he suggested, and she noticed his face color a little at the mention of Penny's name.</p><p>"Sure, how about tomorrow night? Around five-thirty or six? I don't really know Maru or Penny all that well, but it could be fun to get to know them." She understood his intentions now. He was trying to find a way to hang out with Penny without giving away his crush on her. "Should I invite them then, or will you?" she questioned, giving him the opportunity.</p><p>"Maybe you could invite them? I'm not really good at talking to girls," he admitted. </p><p>"You talk to me without issue," she pointed out. Sam only shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, but you're different. You're basically spoken for already, so in my mind, you're off-limits. It takes the shyness issue completely out of it," Sam explained. She frowned at his explanation.</p><p>"I'm spoken for? With who? If you're referring to Sebastian, we're just friends," she insisted, continuing to tell herself and everyone else that. </p><p>"Yeah, whatever. I've known Sebastian my whole life. I've seen him have crushes on girls and date others that just seem to be passing the time for him. The way he looks at you, though…look, I know you just moved here, and you're still getting to know each other, but there's this chemistry between the two of you, and I can tell that he's really struggling to fight it. Sebastian never loses a game, but he lost one of the games on Friday night because he was stealing glances at you. Same with the video games," he said, and she looked down, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing.</p><p>"Maybe he just had a bad game?" Daisy suggested.</p><p>"He doesn't have bad games, Daisy, Or if he does, it's rare. He was distracted by you. Trust me. I'm terrible at billiards and video games. But this is good! I've been trying to figure out how to get him to stay because I really don't want him to move to ZuZu City. I think you might be the first thing that's making him reconsider," Sam said excitedly. She started tugging at her hair again.</p><p>"Sam, I don't want to be the reason that he gives up on his dreams. If he stays, I want him to stay on his own accord," Daisy proclaimed.</p><p>"Well, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you're definitely more than just friends. At least for him, you are. If you're not into him, that's fine, but…."</p><p>"Sam, I'm not looking for anything right now. I just got out of a very complicated relationship, and I can't even think about starting anything with him. I've made that clear to him, just as he's made it clear that he's moving to ZuZu soon. Let's just leave it at that, okay. Maybe focus on asking Penny to the party since I'm assuming that's who you're too shy to ask," she inferred, and he frowned. She rolled her eyes in response. "I'm a girl, Sam; I figure these things out pretty easily." His face colored at her comment.</p><p>"Great. Do you think Penny knows then as well?" he asked, looking around self-consciously. </p><p>"Maybe, I don't know her well enough to say. You're a great guy Sam. Just be yourself around her, and you'll be fine. Actually, here she comes with Maru, let's invite them now," she suggested, and Sam almost seemed to turn white. "Hey girls, I'm finally getting some new furniture delivered today. I was thinking of celebrating by inviting a small group of people over tomorrow night. Around six. Want to come? Maybe we could grab a pizza or take out and have dinner as well. I'd cook, but I'm pretty terrible at it." </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds fun. I should have dinner made for my mom by then, and I can bring an appetizer over as well," Penny volunteered. She thought she saw both Maru and Sam grimaced at the mention of Penny cooking something, but she didn't overthink it. </p><p>"Perfect! Are you in as well, Maru?"</p><p>"Definitely, I'll walk over with Penny. Are Abigail and Sebastian coming?" Maru asked calmly, but Daisy knew the answer she was hoping for.</p><p>"I'll text them the details. It should be fun, right? See you guys, then!" Sam said over-enthusiastically. </p><p>"Did I just hear about a party?" Daisy heard a familiar voice behind her and saw Haley and who she assumed was Alex standing behind them. </p><p>"I plan to have a few people over tomorrow night to hang out and eat dinner. Did you guys want to come?" Daisy asked, realizing that with this many people, she should probably clean her house. </p><p>"Definitely! Oh, and this, Alex, if you haven't already met. Alex, meet our new town farmer, Daisy," she gestured between the two of them. Alex looked her up and down, seeming pleased with what he saw. There was something about him that reminded her of Stephen. Maybe his evident arrogance.</p><p>"I remember you from the Luau back in high school. Plus, I've seen you around town. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daisy, finally. I've been meaning to talk to you about seeing if I can train on your farm by chopping wood and breaking down rocks. I need a new way to build up my body strength, and I can only imagine how much manual labor is helping you out right now. Think we could work something out?" he asked, looking hopeful. She was surprised by his offer but didn't want to turn down help where she needed it.</p><p>"Sure, I'll give you my number, and we can figure it out. I guess I should give you all my numbers," she offered, and everyone entered them into their phones. Then she received multiple texts of contact info for her to save later.</p><p>"Actually, do you mind if I invite Elliot? I'm not sure if you've met him yet, but he's charming and lives in the cabin on the beach. He calls me his muse!" Haley requested, and Daisy shrugged, not seeing an issue with it. </p><p>"Yeah, the more, the merrier, I guess? See everyone tomorrow at six?" she asked, wondering if this would be too many people for her tiny house. Miso would probably hide in fear. After everyone had settled on the food and time, they headed off in different directions for home. Only Sam lingered.</p><p>"So you invited Alex then," he groaned.</p><p>"Yeah, is that a problem?" Daisy shrugged, not understanding the issue.</p><p>"Only that Sebastian and Alex hate each other. Although for you, I think Sebastian will still come," Sam explained, winking at her.</p><p>"Well, they'll just have to get along. Besides, Sebastian and Alex will see each other on Saturday, won't they? In regards to Sebastian, please don't make this into something it isn't. Why don't we focus on you getting to know Penny instead," she said, shifting the subject. "She seems really shy, so just be your friendly self, and I'm sure you'll hit it off. On that note, I need to go clean my house," she said, saying goodbye to him and heading for the saloon. She didn't want to say any more on the subject of her and Sebastian. Plus, she needed to get some serious cleaning done as well as evidence hiding before tomorrow night. After placing her order, she noticed Shane scowling at her from his usual spot. She rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"You don't have to be so grumpy, you know," she suggested, sliding him a coke. Emily watched their exchange with interest. </p><p>"Why do you care?" he hissed, not accepting the drink.</p><p>"Because I know a thing or two about that look on your face, and I'm not talking about the scowl you're always giving me. Drowning your sorrows in alcohol doesn't solve anything. My friend just got out of rehab for the second time. Trust me; she's learned a lot about finding other ways to deal with her issues," she replied, annoyed with his attitude.</p><p>"Well, I'm doing just fine, thank you. Mind your own business!" Shane snapped, going back to his drink. She nodded in response, not in the mood to continue arguing with him. Daisy accepted her dinner from Emily with a smile and headed for home. She ate while watching an episode of The Queen of Sauce. Daisy admired the new furniture that Robin had delivered and nicely placed around her house. Then she fought off her exhaustion and began to clean. It wasn't that she didn't know how to clean; she had just never had to. Her mother had hired a maid that also did most of her cooking. She missed Greta and hoped that her employment recommendations had worked out. That or maybe she had gone back to her family's stately home. Her mother didn't let go of the staff very often. Not if she knew that she could trust them with their family secrets. Greta was no stranger to Stephen's behavior, and her mother had paid her well for her silence. While scrubbing her bathroom, she heard her phone ping. Daisy opened it to see a text from Sebastian waiting for her. She fought back her urge to smile.</p><p>
  <b>Sebastian: You invited Alex? </b>
</p><p>She giggled, remembering what Sam had said, and wondered if he had been right in his prediction that Sebastian would come regardless.<b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: Sorry, they overheard us talking about it. He's not that bad. Seriously don't tell me you aren't coming now over this?</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Sebastian: No, I'll come. Just don't be surprised if I roll my eyes when he starts talking about how amazing he is at sports or refers to me as the Vampire. </b>
</p><p><b>Daisy: But you are kind of a vampire, aren't you?</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Sebastian: It's still annoying coming from him. </b> <b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: Can I call you Vampire?</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Sebastian: Not if you expect me to answer.</b>
</p><p><b>Sebastian: So what are you doing right now?</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: Contemplating going into the mines with my old ratty boots and my pickax. Who needs protection when you're living life on the edge, right.</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Sebastian: Do you usually torture everyone like this or just me?</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Daisy: Oh, I save all of my torturings for you. I'm starting to enjoy it, actually.</b>
</p><p>Did she really just send that? What the fuck was wrong with her? So much for keeping things just friends between them. She saw the dots at the bottom of the screen, indicating that he was typing something in response, and she panicked over what he would say. Then the dots stopped, pausing for about thirty long seconds before beginning again. </p><p><b>Sebastian: I don't actually have a decent response to that, so I guess I'll just let that one go. What are you actually doing?</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: Cleaning my bathroom. I figured if I'm actually having people over, I should probably clean, right?</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Sebastian: Always a good idea. However, it's about as much fun as what I'm doing right now.</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: Which is?</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Sebastian: Finishing up a module for my client. I had hoped to be done by now, but I keep getting distracted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sam keeps texting me. So does Abigail. They want to hang out but seem to forget that my job isn't exactly a 9 to 5 kind of thing. It's freelance, so I work when I need to. I guess they don't seem to understand that. </b>
</p><p>She realized that she was distracting him and immediately began to text, offering to leave him alone. She then saw the dots moving on their chat, indicating that he was getting ready to say something else.</p><p><b>Sebastian: Don't apologize; you're not part of the problem. I texted you remember? I'm equally guilty for my own procrastination here. </b> <b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: Then, you should stop texting me. Besides, I'm busy cleaning, remember? We both have work to do, don't we?</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Sebastian: But talking to you is more fun. Plus, I feel like taking my bike out. It's a good night for it. </b> <b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: Is that an invitation?</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Sebastian: Do you want it to be?</b>
</p><p>Daisy pondered this. The thought of wrapping her hands around his waist and the wind blowing through her hair sounded tempting. On the other, she had a lot to do tomorrow, so she needed to get this done tonight.<b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: If I say yes, then I'm only contributing to your procrastination as well as my own. </b> <b></b></p><p><b>Sebastian: One hour. That's all I need to finish this module. How long will it take you to clean?</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Daisy: I could be done in an hour and a half.</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Sebastian: I'll see you in an hour and a half then.</b>
</p><p>Daisy scrambled to finish up the bathroom before moving to the kitchen, dusted the furniture, and then ran a vacuum through the tiny house. She even mopped. It was more cleaning than Daisy had probably done in her entire life. Then she jumped into the shower to clean herself up a bit before slipping on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Daisy hastily threw on some makeup and was in the middle of drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She greeted him with her half-dried hair, and he took in the room as well as her, but she may have imagined the last part. </p><p>"Wow, you actually did clean up," he said, looking impressed. He was wearing his usual skinny jeans, but his hoody had been replaced with a black leather jacket over a fitted grey t-shirt. It looked good on him. She noticed that he had a backpack with him, which he discarded on her kitchen table without explanation. </p><p>"What did you think I don't know how to clean?" she joked, winking at him. "Let me just finish drying my hair," she said, walking back into the bathroom.</p><p>"Don't make too much of an effort. You'll only have helmet hair once we're done," Sebastian said, holding up a helmet with a knowing grin. </p><p>Once outside, he hopped on with ease before offering her his hand. She accepted it and slid on behind him. He had insisted on her wearing a jacket, and she was glad that she had listened. After getting comfortable, he reached for one hand and wrapped it around his waist, resting it on his chest. She understood and did the same with the other. Then he revved up the engine. </p><p>"Hold on tight, okay, and tap my chest if you're uncomfortable or I'm going too fast. I'll take it slow to start and then speed up once you've had a few minutes to get used to it," Sebastian explained, and they took off. Daisy squealed in excitement, and he laughed, the feeling reverberating through his chest. As promised, he took it slow until they got to the outskirts of town, and once they were on the main road, he sped up. She felt herself hold on tighter. They zipped along the mountain road, climbing higher up the hill until they were above the valley. She realized that they were going away from the city, deeper into the country instead. She looked up and saw more stars than she could even see from her farm and more than she would ever see with all of ZuZu's lights. Her hair blew wildly around her, and she continued to look at the scenery that was illuminated by the full moon as they zoomed by it. She briefly pressed her face against his back and took in the scent of pine, leather, and cigarettes. The smell she had begun to associate with him. She didn't want the ride to end. Eventually, she could see lights up ahead. Sebastian slowed down some, turning off the main road and onto what looked like another small town road. Once they were stopped at a light, he said,</p><p>"This is Pine Ridge Valley. They're the next town after Pelican. My mom does a lot of business here. They have a bit more than Pelican Town. Actually, that diner over there makes a good burger and fries if you ever want something other than Gus's cooking."</p><p>"A burger and fries sound pretty good right now," she replied, eyeing the diner. "My salad didn't exactly do much for me."</p><p>"Alright," he shrugged and turned in the direction of the diner. Once inside, Daisy panicked because she realized that she did not have her hat to hide her face, and her hair was down. People might recognize her, and then what would she do? Maybe she could just wear her helmet inside? As they slid into the booth, Sebastian laughed and said, "I know you're probably worried about helmet hair, but this late, no one cares." She reluctantly removed the helmet and set it down beside her.</p><p>"So what's good here?" she asked, looking around for anyone who might be staring at her. Thankfully the diner was empty aside from an older couple, who seemed oblivious to their existence, Plus a waitress who was ringing in an order.</p><p>"Everything but the mushroom swiss burger,' he said, looking at the menu.</p><p>"Because it's bad, or because you don't like mushrooms?" she asked, giving him a teasing grin.</p><p>"Mushrooms are disgusting. They're a disgrace to burger toppings," Sebastian replied, with a half-grin. With that, the waitress appeared before their table.</p><p>"What can I get ya?"</p><p>"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries," Sebastian said.</p><p>"And I'll have the mushroom and swiss burger with fries. I've heard it's good here," Daisy said, winking at Sebastian. He rolled his eyes at her. </p><p>"Sounds good, guys," the waitress said, then doing a double-take at Daisy. She studied her face with a frown for a moment. "I'm sorry, you look so familiar. Are you by chance that girl they're talking all about in the tabloids? That billionaire's fiancé that disappeared?" Daisy immediately shook her head in response. </p><p>"No, sorry. I know who you're talking about, and I think we just look similar. I get this a lot, actually," she insisted, hoping the waitress bought it.</p><p>"Hmm. No, you're right; your hair is completely different from hers. Sorry about that. Nothing exciting ever happens here, and I thought I might be serving an heiress for once," the waitress said, still eyeing her.</p><p>"Nope, just a broke farmer," Daisy said with a confident smile that she had mastered. The waitress nodded and left. She felt Sebastian's eyes on her.</p><p>"You get mistaken for an heiress a lot, huh? That must be interesting," he said, eyeing her curiously. She shrugged. </p><p>"Yeah, it gets old, though. People get excited, and I have to disappoint them," she said, looking out the window to study the waitress. The latter was watching them in its reflection. She knew she was lying. Daisy could only hope that she wouldn't tell the press where she had seen her or who she had seen her with.</p><p>"Who is she?" he asked, and she turned back towards him, trying to appear nonchalant. </p><p>"Her family owns some company or something, and she's engaged to a billionaire who owns another big company. That's all I know about her. Not really someone that interests me, you know."</p><p>"Yeah, me neither," he shrugged, and she looked back at the waitress who was bringing their food. She gave Daisy another look before heading back to the counter. "So, how's the burger?" he asked, winking at her.</p><p>"Delicious!" she said, giving him a smug look. He rolled his eyes at her and gave her the same lazy grin that he always did. </p><p>"What do you think of the bike so far? I'm not going too fast for you, am I?" he asked, watching her with those slate-grey eyes that she couldn't get off her mind. </p><p>"No! It's awesome! I mean, your speed is perfect. The feeling of the wind in my face and hair with the night sky above is like nothing else. Hopefully, we can do it again sometime soon. If you want to, that is," she gushed, giving him a shy smile. She shouldn't have assumed that he would make this a regular thing. It was probably something he preferred to do in private. The way his eyes suddenly lit up as she said it made her hopeful, though. She caught the warmth in the smile he gave her as well.</p><p>"I'll definitely take you out again. I know a few good places around here to ride," Sebastian said, and she tried to hold back her excitement over his response. </p><p>"So, did you finished your module?" she asked. Sebastian cringed at her question.</p><p>"Not quite," he confessed. Daisy cocked her head at him.</p><p>"Seriously? I said that I didn't want to be a distraction for you getting your work done."</p><p>"You aren't. I took you out on my bike under my own free will," he insisted.</p><p>"But will you be up all night working now because of this?" He shrugged at her question.</p><p>"Probably, but why does it matter? I'm usually up late. I figured I could kill two birds with one stone this way."</p><p>"How so?" she gave him a puzzled look. He responded with a knowing look. </p><p>"Well, you're having trouble sleeping, and I need to stay up late and work. So, I left my laptop at your house. When we get back, I'll get to work while you get some sleep. If you have another nightmare, I can be there to wake you from the nightmare. Problem solved," he explained, as though he found the solution to everything.</p><p>"Rather presumptuous of you to assume that I would allow you to stay over. Especially with us agreeing just to be friends. What if I said no?" she asked, slightly annoyed by his assumption that she would say yes, especially after their agreement. It was hard to be angry with him, though. He only shrugged.</p><p>"Then I would go home after this. Don't read too much into it, Daisy. I'm doing this to help out a friend. Nothing more. There are no hidden agendas. I'm just here to give you a break and help you sleep if you need it. Besides, I saw your eyes when you saw my bike today. You wanted to ride it. I figured I would indulge you a bit. It was a nice night for it, so I took you out on it," Sebastian stated confidently.</p><p>"But what about your mother? What will she think when you spend the night again? She thinks we're together, you know. Or at least, she's hoping we are," she reminded him. He shrugged again.</p><p>"Let her think what she wants. She's looking for any reason to get me to stay in Pelican Town."  </p><p>"A lot of people want you to stay, you know. Sam, Maru…."</p><p>"What about you? Do you want me to stay?" he asked her. She looked at him like a deer in headlights, and he continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer. Just then, the waitress appeared in front of them and handed them the check. Sebastian quickly paid her before Daisy could offer with her non-existent wallet. He left a tip and then looked back at her. "Daisy…."</p><p>"We should probably get going if you're ever going to finish that module," she suggested, getting up and hastily leaving the booth. She quickly put her helmet back on, and Sebastian followed her outside. She could still feel the waitress watching her as they went, but she tried not to overthink it. Even if the waitress did claim to have seen Daisy, the press wouldn't buy it without a picture of her. She had more significant conversations to avoid at the moment. </p><p>"You didn't answer my question," he called.</p><p>"I'm not going to," she replied, standing next to the bike. Sebastian walked up next to it and looked down at her.</p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Because my opinion doesn't matter nearly as much as Sam's, Abigail's, Maru's, or even your Mom's. They've known you most, if not all, of your life. I've known you all of what a month? If that? What my answer is should not affect whatsoever your decision to stay. Especially since I uprooted my entire life to move here, I, of all people, know how badly a person can want to start over, and I can't be the one that tells you to stay or go. So please don't ask me. I don't want to be responsible for a decision that you're going to regret later on. This is your decision alone, so please don't ask me to for my opinion. I was simply informing you that there are people who want you to stay. People who care about you," she stated, trying to climb on the bike and almost falling over. He reached out to catch her around her waist and helped her back onto the bike. Then he stared at her for a moment, and she tried to avoid his eyes.</p><p>"Daisy, look at me," he ordered, and she obliged. "Just say it did matter. Then what would you say?" he questioned, and she frowned at him. </p><p>"It doesn't, though," she insisted, and he sighed in defeat, climbing onto the bike in front of her. Shortly after, they headed home with Daisy left to ponder what he had meant. Once they arrived, he set himself up at her kitchen table to finish up his module. She threw some blankets and pillows onto the couch and muttered goodnight before heading to bed. </p><p>Around two in the morning, the same nightmares that plagued her every night reappeared. It was at their engagement party. She had found him in the library. They were screaming at each other. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed as hard as he could. She pleaded with him to stop, but the hatred in his eyes told her that he wasn't going to stop. Not until she told him who she belonged to and promised that she would never leave him again. Only this dream was different. This time he said that he was coming to get her and bring her home. He would make her regret ever leaving him again.</p><p>By the time Sebastian had managed to wake her, she was shaking and shivering from breaking out in a cold sweat. She immediately got out of bed, pushing past him, and went to the front door to check the lock. She then checked the windows and went back to the door. </p><p>"Daisy, it's locked, okay? You're safe. I don't know who you're afraid of getting in, but they aren't here. No one is getting in. Come back to bed," he pleaded, and she obediently followed. His concerned eyes told her that he had a thousand questions, but he didn't ask her for any answers. He only slid into bed next to her and held her. He whispered sweet and soothing words to her as she trembled before slowly drifting back to sleep. At one point, she thought she heard him say,</p><p>"I'd stay for you if you wanted me to. Just tell me to stay."</p><p>She could have imagined it, and she was almost sure that she had, but in her mind, she wanted to beg him to stay. She wanted to be his, no matter the pull Stephen still had on her. Yet her dreams served as a warning for the inevitable. He would come for her eventually. If not him, then her mother. Would she be strong enough to say no? And would Sebastian still want to stay once he knew who she really was?</p><p>••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Daisy had slipped out of bed, unnoticed by the time Sebastian had woken up. He hadn't gotten much sleep as his mind couldn't help but wonder who she afraid of in her dreams. His name was Stephen; Sebastian knew that much. She wouldn't tell him anymore, and he had learned that it was pointless to try to press her for any more information. At least for now. He had found it odd that the waitress mistook her for some heiress that was supposedly missing. Yet Daisy was more than likely telling the truth. There was such a thing as a doppelgänger. He let himself consider the possibility for a moment, though. Daisy had shown up about a month ago, and if this heiress that looked like her had disappeared, it could have easily been around the same time. Daisy was running from someone; that much was clear. As far as the possibility of her being an heiress goes, the only plausible thing that made him even suspect it was that she couldn't cook. There were other explanations for that, though. He didn't think Sam or Abigail even knew how to cook beyond eggs and microwavable meals. She had no other qualities or traits that would make him even suspect it. The waitress had to have been mistaken. Daisy had secrets, but it seemed highly unlikely that they were as far-fetched as that theory.</p><p>Regarding Stephen, what had he done to her to make her cry out in her sleep like that? His biggest concern was if she was in any sort of danger with this him. Assuming that was who she was dreaming about.</p><p>He got up and went to the window to see her watering her crops. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail with that ratty old cap on, and she was wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts. He tried to ignore how good she looked in those shorts. She had been in shape before she became a farmer; that much was evident. Yet, a month of manual labor had strengthened her body in a whole other way. It wasn't just her body that attracted him to her. It was the way she shyly smiled at him and the sweetness of her laugh. Also, the way her body molded into his when he slept beside her, and the way she tried to appear to have it all together when she was really just a hot mess most of the time. She was stubborn and determined, just like her grandfather. At some point, he needed to stop telling himself that he was doing all of this for August. He was doing it for her. </p><p>No matter how hard he tried not to think about her, she was constantly on his mind. He was beginning to find himself looking for excuses to talk to her, like last night. He didn't care about Alex coming over; he just wanted a reason to text her. After going a couple of days without seeing her, he found himself missing her. Sebastian didn't usually fall this fast or get attached quickly. Still, there was something about Daisy that he couldn't get enough of. Sebastian didn't know what it was about her, but he needed more of it. It had hit him earlier that day when he saw the way she looked at his bike. It was with the same excitement that he'd had when he first laid eyes on it. That was when he knew he needed to take her out on it that night and witness her first-time excitement. Then there was how close he had come to kissing her the other day. They had both wanted it. He had seen it in her eyes as well. Yet, he pulled away and held firm on their agreement not to start anything that would complicate things. He told himself that nothing would change his plans of moving to ZuZu City. That was Sunday, though. What he had learned Monday changed everything.</p><p>The offer hadn't been exactly what he had been hoping for, but it wasn't a bad deal either. One of his favorite clients, Mark, often contracted him out for projects. Mark owned a small start-up that had recently begun to take off, allowing him to hire more programmers. Sebastian had been his go-to for last-minute jobs, complex issues, and really anything that he needed a fresh set of eyes on. After two years of working together, they had developed a business relationship. When Mark finally had the finances to bring in new programmers full-time, Sebastian had been his first choice. Mark had limited office space, so he couldn't currently offer Sebastian an in-office position. Mark didn't have an issue with Sebastian continuing to telecommute from the home once-a-month trip into the office, lodging provided. The benefits and salary were way more than he was currently making between all of his clients. Still, it would barely pay for a shoebox-sized studio in ZuZu City. Mark had suggested to Sebastian to wait to move until he could raise his salary to something that offered a better rental option.</p><p>Sebastian asked for a few days to consider it, and Mark had told him to take his time. The position wouldn't be available for a couple more weeks. Sebastian was definitely weighing his options. It was a great opportunity and would finally get Demetrius off his back about finding a full-time job versus freelance. With that salary he would be making, he could even afford to move out of the house and rent somewhere else in town, not that there were too many options. He could also afford to pay his mom a bit more per month to help out with her expenses. Yoba knows Demetrius barely contributed anything financially with his research. The most significant benefit of this opportunity was his ability to stay and potentially start something with Daisy. When she was ready to, that is.</p><p> When he had asked her if she wanted him to stay, he really did want to know her answer. Had she said yes, he would have a hard time walking away from her. He understood her refusal to answer, though. If anything, he appreciated her lack of selfishness for her own desires. She was putting his wishes above her own When he had whispered it to her, he was pretty sure she was asleep, but he wanted to say it to her regardless. </p><p>He was still torn on what to do about her nightmares. She seemed to sleep soundly when he was next to her, but what about when he wasn't? If she had them every night, how long was she crying out each night before waking herself up? Was she going back to sleep afterward or laying awake upset? Did she check the door repeatedly every night? Was she safe to be left alone at night, or was this person she was dreaming about an actual danger to her? All of the questions made him consider not letting her sleep alone until he knew the whole story, but at what point did that complicate things for them? Occasionally sleeping by her side was one thing. Every night put them past the "friends" category, and even if he was ready for that, he knew she wasn't. How long could they keep it up while ignoring the apparent attraction between them? He knew he wouldn't last long before making a move. It was already a struggle. He could tell her about the job, gauge her reaction, and go from there. They could even take things slow, go at her comfort level, until she was ready to commit to him fully. It was something to consider.</p><p>He started making coffee, cursing the coffee maker's slowness, and making a mental note to buy her a new one. Then he dug through her fridge and started making pancakes. Slowly, he put together a decent breakfast for the two of them. When she came in with dirt on her face and arms and a surprised expression on her face, he smiled at how cute shelooked. </p><p>"Hi. You made breakfast," Daisy said breathlessly.</p><p>"I did," he nodded. "Are you hungry?" Hopefully, because it was way too much for him to eat.</p><p>"Yeah, let me just wash off really quick," she said, heading for the bathroom. Sebastian saw her grab a change of clothes, and seconds later, the water was running. She emerged five minutes later, drying her hair with a towel. He realized how much younger Daisy looked without makeup on. "Thanks for breakfast," she said, sitting down across from him. She poured herself a cup of coffee, black, just like he took his. He smiled at their shared preference. </p><p>"Not a problem. I like making breakfast." They sat in awkward silence for some time before he finally asked, "Did you sleep okay, after…you know?" He eyed her nervously, and she pressed her lips together as though she didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>"Yeah, I slept fine, thanks. You?"</p><p>"Not really, but it's fine. I'll get a nap in later today," Sebastian shrugged. She looked confused as to why he struggled with his sleep, and he felt inclined to say why. "I guess I'm just worried about these nightmares you're having. Are you…."</p><p>"Sebastian, they're just dreams. Don't read too much into them," she dismissed his concerns, hiding her face in her coffee cup.</p><p>"You called out his name again," he said, observing her subsequent reaction. She seemed to sink within herself upon that revelation. She recovered quickly.</p><p>"It's not what you think. We just ended things badly, and I think I'm struggling with it. We were together off and on since high school. I'm just struggling with the acceptance that it's really over," Daisy said, avoiding his eyes yet again.  </p><p>"Yeah, but Daisy," he said, reaching across the table to take her hand, and she didn't pull away, only stared at her hand in his. "Daisy, you were frantic in your sleep. When you woke up, you repeatedly checked to make sure you locked the door. You were afraid of something. I wish you would just tell me what it is. If you're in any sort of danger, I can't in good conscience leave you here alone at night. Not until you tell me what you're so afraid of," he maintained, hoping that she would just give him something so that he could understand and help her. Instead, she pulled away and got up. She walked away from the table, angry, and he followed. </p><p>"You're blowing this way out of proportion! They're just dreams, Sebastian. I don't know why you think I'm some damsel who needs saving and protection. You chose to stay here last night. I didn't ask it of you. You're looking for something that isn't there. So please just leave it alone," she pleaded with him. He could tell based on the tone of her voice that she was holding back tears. "You don't even know me that well. How can you make such assumptions about me based on witnessing two bad dreams?" Her words stung a bit, primarily because he felt like he had gotten to know her reasonably well in their short time together. She had a point, though. There was a lot about her that he still didn't know. </p><p>"I'm just worried about you. If you want me to leave it alone, I will. I just…."</p><p>"You just what?" she raised her arms in frustration. </p><p>"I just care, okay? I'm worried about you because I care. I realize that this may not be the most convenient time to admit this, but I do. I like you, Daisy. For so many reasons that I can no longer ignore or deny. I can't get you out of my head," he said, unable to stop himself. He sighed and began to pace the room. "I get that you're not over your ex or ready to start something new. I realize that I keep saying I'm dead set on moving away from this place. There's also the fact that we also barely know each other. Yet most inconveniently, I like you—a lot. You may not feel the same way, and that's fine, but I just thought you should know. If you need someone to talk to or hold you at night to keep the nightmares away, I'm here, okay? For whatever you want me to be," he confessed.</p><p> She didn't respond. Instead, she sighed and took her towel back into her bedroom to hang it up. Sebastian followed. She suddenly turned around to face him. Tears forming in her eyes. </p><p>"I wish you wouldn't. Sure, you may think you like me based on the person you've gotten to know in these past two weeks, but there's a whole other part of me in ZuZu City that you may not like. I may have left that part of me behind, but it's still there, and eventually, it will all come to a head. When it does, based on what I know about you, I just don't think you'll see me the same way," she explained, keeping herself at a distance. He frowned at her statement.</p><p>"Based on what you know about me? What is that even supposed to mean? How can I even take or defend that? Are you suggesting that you were some party girl who dated jocks and chauvinistic pricks in your former life? What, with me being such an emo bad boy with tattoos and a motorcycle that I wouldn't like you for it? Is that what you really think about me? I don't give a damn who you were back in ZuZu. I care about the girl standing in front of me who infuriates the hell out of me sometimes. I'm attracted to her stubbornness and unwillingness to let people just help her when she needs it. The way I see you, Daisy, is you're the girl is brave enough to leave her entire life behind and start over in a place where she doesn't know anyone. You're so scared to be yourself around people that you constantly tug at your hair. You have these secrets that I can't quite figure out, but I'd like to. Because I want to know you better, let me in, Daisy. Let me get to know you. I won't run away, I promise," he begged her. She seemed to be taking in all that he said, and he hoped it would finally break down some barriers between them. Then she backtracked. </p><p>"It's not that simple.”</p><p>"Why not?" he asked with a frustrated tone. He took a few steps closer until he was standing in front of Daisy. She looked up to meet his eyes. </p><p>"Because it's much more complicated than what you just described. I'm happy here, Sebastian. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy. My life is so much simpler than the one I left behind in ZuZu City. It's like I'm living in a good dream, and once I wake up, I won't want to go back to reality. Even if I only shared that other part of me with you, it would change how you see me, no matter how much you insist that it won't. I don't think I can take that, especially after what you just said," she paused, looking down for a moment. "You see, no guy has ever treated me like you do. They always have a hidden agenda. You're like a breath of fresh air," she explained. He frowned, not understanding her meaning. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not quite following."</p><p>"Basically, they use me for my family's connections in the business world. Let's just leave it at that," she said vaguely.</p><p>"But why would I care about that? You know I hate corporate companies," Sebastian insisted.</p><p>"I know, but you think you like me for who I am here. In ZuZu, I was a big party girl with no concern for the consequences. I wasn't a good person. I made many mistakes and went along with my mother's wishes for all the wrong reasons. Reasons I'm afraid you would judge me for. So while yes, I like you too, I don't think you would like me if you really knew me. I definitely don't," she said, looking away from him. He still didn't completely understand her meaning.</p><p>"So, you're saying you don't like who you were? Daisy, you left that life and that person behind in ZuZu. Who cares who you used to be? I'm not exactly perfect either. I've hurt people like Maru. I was a crappy big brother to her for most of our childhood until I finally realized that I was mad at the wrong person. Aren't you basically doing the same thing by starting over here? I really don't care about your past. I'm only worried about the present," he said, taking a step closer. </p><p> "Why are we even discussing this? Nothing has changed. You're still moving to ZuZu eventually," she reminded him, looking down. Sebastian smiled at this reminder, knowing his answer to Mark in that instant. He lifted her chin gently with his fingers to meet his eyes. </p><p>"Well, about that. I may not be leaving after all. At least, not for a while anyway." </p><p>She pulled away, but he caught her shoulder and gently turned her back to face him. </p><p>"Please don't stay for me. I heard what you said last night. I don't want to be a factor in your decision," she insisted. So she did hear him then. Maybe that was why she was so upset?</p><p>"While you are a factor in my decision whether you want to be or not, you're not the only one. No one else knows about this yet, but I've been offered a telecommuting position with one of my clients. It's an excellent opportunity and a job that I would be happy with. Still, there is no office space currently available for me. The salary isn't enough for a decent apartment in the city. So, you see, it makes sense for me to stay, at least for now. Once I'm making a bit more money, it might be worth moving to the city, but for now, I'd rather stay here and see what Pelican Town has to offer. You never know, I might find something worth staying for. If I have the chance to explore that at least," he explained, taking her hands into his. </p><p>"But are you sure this is what you want? I know last night I told you about all the people who want you to stay, but in the end, this is your decision and yours alone," she reminded him.</p><p>"I know," he said, never looking away from her. "What I want is to give this job a try, and while I'm at it, stay here and get to know you better. If you'll let me, that is. We don't have to rush into anything. We can take things slow and give you time to get over your ex completely. We can hang out, or I'll take you to my favorite spots to take my motorcycle. No pressure. Take as much time as you need. As I said, I really like you, Daisy, and I can't keep playing this denial game for much longer. Especially when you give me one of your shy smiles." She immediately blushed upon hearing this, looking away for a moment before looking back at him with a hint of a smile, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Just like that one. It tells me everything I need to know when I'm trying to figure out what you're thinking." She blushed even harder, and he brought one of her hands to his lips. He kissed the top of it gently, never breaking eye contact with her. "So we take this slow? See where it goes? We can even keep it between us if you want," he offered.</p><p>"Okay," she agreed. "But just be aware, if you're going to continue to sleep here, you're mother isn't going to buy this "just friends" excuse easily. As a matter-of-fact, she's outside currently building me a chicken coup. She saw your bike and is well aware that you're here. So, while I'd rather keep this between us for now, it might be easier just to be honest with her. I'm sure she can keep it a secret for a while. Otherwise, I may have to be interrogated by her every time we work together," she suggested, giggling into his chest. He laughed at her suggestion, slipping his arms around her waist. He pulled her against him and lowering his face to kiss the top of her head.</p><p>"Alright, I'll talk to her. As for tonight, that will be the real challenge," Sebastian chuckled into her hair.</p><p>"Oh Yoba, I completely forgot! Sam and Abigail will have us figured out by the end of the night for sure!" she sighed, looking up at him.</p><p>"Unless they're preoccupied with their own romantic struggles, that is," he said, winking at her. Just then, he felt Miso rubbing against his legs, and he smiled; this is where he wanted to be. No matter what he had told himself when she arrived, he was happy with his decision. He could always figure things out long-term later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After this I'm going to do a little bit of editing work on my previous chapters, just to clean them up before moving on to the next chapter. Happy Holidays everyone! Feel free to comment or give kudos if you're liking it so far or have any thoughts. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Gathering of Secrets, Lovers, Lies, and Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read the title and make your assumptions. Sebastian and Daisy are trying to keep their relationship a secret, as are Abigail and Maru. Elliot finds a new muse. Shane discovers that he isn't alone in his suffering. Sebastian realizes that he has some competition. Sam makes headway with Penny finally. As for Haley, I would have expected nothing less.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's a long one. I really hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Ever been to one of those parties or weddings where there are many awkward moments, everyone has some hidden agenda for the event, or is keeping some secret from everyone else?  That's this chapter. After writing this, my overall goal is to leave you wondering who knows what, who's going to tell, and who will keep their mouth shut? Have fun!</p><p>As for music, I played Bounce With Me by Kreesha Turner on repeat while writing the party scene. It fits the chaotic vibe of the gathering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian stepped out onto Daisy's porch and saw his mother in the field, working on the chicken coup. She glanced at him, standing there, and shook her head.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't my son, who took his motorcycle out last night and never returned," she called mid hammering. <em>Fuck</em>, he thought.</p><p>"Sorry, Mom, I didn't think you'd notice that I left. I should have texted," he said, walking towards her. The temperatures were starting to rise, and he realized that spring was coming to an end. Summer would be miserably hot as usual. Then again, Daisy, in shorts, made it more bearable. He smiled at the thought, then put it out of his mind. Looking amused around his likely pissed-off mother wasn't the best idea.</p><p>"You're lucky I assumed you were here. Maru suggested that you might have been with Daisy. She heard a motorcycle turn off our road and head in the direction of the farm. You know how I feel about that bike. I know it's not how he died, but the fear is still there. It never gets easier, you know?" she said, pausing to look at him. The sadness in her eyes was still evident, but it had faded with time. She had moved on and started over with Demetrius. Sebastian had never gotten over his father's death and suspected that was his reason for struggling to get along with Demetrius. There were the other, much more significant issues also to consider. Demetrius had no desire to be a father until Maru was born, but even then, he only cared about his actual child. "I know you're going to tell me that nothing is going on between the two of you. I don't understand what you kids consider staying over at someone's house repeatedly, but it doesn't sound like "just friends" behavior. Still, call it whatever you want," she shrugged, resuming her work.</p><p>"Mom, look, you're not wrong. It's more than that. The problem is that it's still very new, and we're taking it slow. She just got out of a long-term relationship and isn't ready to rush into anything serious," he explained.</p><p>"Sleeping over at her house doesn't seem like taking it slow to me," she said, not breaking from her work.</p><p>"It's not like that. I'm just sleeping over to help wake Daisy from her nightmares. She's been having some bad ones and struggling to sleep," he confessed. With this, Robin stopped working and walked over to him.</p><p>"What kind of nightmares? Is she okay?" she asked, concerned. He shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know. Daisy won't talk about it. She insists that they're just bad dreams, but something tells me she's lying. Seeing as how she won't talk about them, I'm just trying to be there for whatever I can do to help. She's planning on seeing a therapist for help. As far as our relationship, we decided to see where it goes but take it slow. It's better for her that way. I realize that I'm telling you all of this, but please keep it a secret. We'll go public with it eventually, but for now, we would like to just keep it between us," he explained. She took it all in before asking,</p><p>"Then why tell me all of this? Plus, I thought you weren't starting anything new until you moved to ZuZu City. Does this mean you're staying?" she questioned, looking hopeful. He felt terrible to disappoint her.</p><p>"I'm telling you because she doesn't want to lie to you anymore. She trusts you to keep this a secret until we're ready to go public with it. I don't even want Maru to know yet, not until I can at least tell Sam and Abigail. Please don't make me regret telling you," he pleaded with her. She only gave him a knowing grin and nodded in response.</p><p>"And ZuZu City?" she asked.</p><p>"I was going to tell you once I accepted the position later today. One of my favorite clients, Mark, offered me a full-time telecommuting position. He owns a small start-up company, but it's taking off. He doesn't want to be overly ambitious, though, so he isn't upgrading his office space just yet. Still, it offers benefits, and overall it's a good offer. Even the salary is a lot more than I'm currently making from freelance. Unfortunately, rent is so high in the city, and it would be in my best interest to stay in Pelican Town until he can raise my salary. He's open to me remaining a telecommuter and only coming in for meetings once a month if I choose to do so. I'm planning on just seeing how it goes from there. I might stay after all if it seems like the best option for me. At least, for now, I can pay you more in rent. Maybe this would even allow you to slow down on taking so many jobs and relax more often?" he revealed, hoping she would be happy with his decision. She regarded him with a smile.</p><p>"You're a good son, Sebastian. I'm sure we can work something out, rent-wise. This job is a great opportunity for you! I'm so happy that you got an offer from a company you want to work for, even if it isn't enough to move to the city. I can't exactly hide my excitement over you staying for now, just as I can only assume that Daisy is part of that reason. Regardless, I'm happy for you. I will keep your secret until you're ready to go public with it. You know I have no objections to the two of you dating. I like her. She's going to do so much good for this town. I just know it!" she said, trying to contain her excitement.</p><p>"I do too, mom."</p><p>••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Daisy lingered near the magazine rack in Pierre's store. She subtly put her hand on the "It Girl" magazine to appear as though she was balancing herself while picking up a copy of "Country Life." Three copies remained. Last week there were four. When it had first hit the newsstand, there were five. So two copies had been purchased by the town's residents. Two of the town's residents were currently in possession of the spring issue, which featured Daisy and Stephen's fake smiles plastered across the cover. Most gossip magazines pictured her wearing sunglasses or her face down. She had become a master at avoiding the press and being photographed. Her feature in "It Girl" was an agreement made with her mother to publicize her and Stephen's engagement. She had been uncomfortable with the entire thing, but her mother wasn't taking no for an answer. She could just purchase the other three, eliminating the risk of anyone else seeing it, but wouldn't that make people suspicious? It was a small town, and news traveled fast. She couldn't risk any reason to get people talking. They were already talking enough about her as it was. A new farmer moving to town was a big deal, and everyone wanted to know all about her. Despite their interest in her, no one seemed suspicious of her true identity. So far, at least. Yet with two issues now purchased, someone would recognize her, and she agonized about who might have a copy currently sitting on their coffee table. She debated hiding the remaining issues, but even that seemed foolish. She had no choice but to hope that no one else bought an issue or linked the two of them together.</p><p>She quickly grabbed a few items for the party that evening and headed for the checkout counter. She had purchased chips, wine, beer, and some delicious-looking cookies that Evelyn was selling through Pierre's store. At the last minute, she grabbed some bright pink hair dye, remembering her agreement to dye her hair with Abigail on Saturday. No sense in doing it today, as everyone who was coming over knew what she looked like with her brown hair, but it might be a good idea for the party.</p><p>With her farming done and Robin having already wrapped up her work for the day, Daisy looked forward to going home and relaxing before everyone arrived. She needed some time to process what was happening between her and Sebastian. What were they exactly? Dating? Maybe? Putting a label on it felt wrong, especially after having agreed to keep it a secret. It was easier than she knew. How should she act around him tonight with all of his friends around? They hadn't established any of that yet. Would he stay the night again? Wouldn't that give them away? Why did it have to be so complicated? He said he liked her and that he couldn't get her out of his head. The feeling was mutual. She felt like she was seventeen again, with a new crush. Only she wasn't ready to fully commit to him just yet. Her fear of Stephen or her mother forcing her to give up this charade and come home was still fresh in her mind. Plus, while his new job made it possible for him to stay, he still had the option to leave if he chose to. The even bigger issue currently lingering in the shadows was the subject of her true identity.</p><p>How would he respond when she told him? When exactly would she do that? Sooner than later would be ideal, but what if he rejected her because of her upbringing? She was so lost in thought that her body collided with whoever was coming through the door. Daisy fell backward, dropping her bags to the ground. She felt strong hands reach out and catch her. They steadied her. The owner's hands were around her arms. She blinked before realizing that the person in front of her was wearing a black hoody. If she could have discretely banged her head into the wall at that moment, she would have.</p><p>"Oh, hey. I'm so sorry! I'm such a disaster all the time," she sighed, her face probably red as a tomato as she dared to look up at him. His hands were still holding onto her arms. He regarded her with his usual amused grin and warm eyes.</p><p>"It's okay. It happens to be one of the things I find so amusing about you," Sebastian winked at her. If it were possible, she turned even redder.</p><p>"Glad to hear that you find me so amusing, I guess," she replied, looking down to survey the damage at their feet.</p><p>"Amusing may be the wrong word for it, but trust me, it's a good thing," he clarified. He released his grip on Daisy, and he bent over to pick up her purchases, splattered all over the ground. "Looks like you ripped your bags. You were carrying an awful lot to walk back to the farm. I was just running in to get some beer for tonight. Let me grab that quick and ask Pierre for some new bags for you. I'll just be a sec. Then I'll help you carry them back," he offered, disappearing into the store before she could refuse. He was like his mother in that regard. He returned moments later with beer and new bags. He quickly helped pack up her items, and they began to walk back to the farm together.</p><p>"Thank you for this. You didn't have to go out of your way to help me, you know?" she said, unsure where to take the conversation.</p><p>"I don't mind. Besides, now I can drop off my beer ahead of time," Sebastian replied with a sweet smile on his face. "I see the hat is still going strong," he quipped. She turned to look at him.</p><p>"You hate it?"</p><p>"I do, but I know you prefer it for farming. Just don't be surprised if I make it disappear when you aren't. At least when it's just us," Sebastian warned with a wink. "Pierre sells coffee makers, in case you didn't know."</p><p>"Is that a hint?" she teased.</p><p>"Only if you expect me to sleep over regularly," he said, raising his eyebrows at her in response.</p><p>"Maybe I'll break down and buy a new one eventually. I happen to like your family's old one. There's something so wonderfully simple and basic about it. If you're willing to let it take its time, the result is always worth the wait," she replied with a wink. He smiled, understanding her meaning.</p><p>"Alright, I guess I can wait for now. Don't be surprised if a new one shows up in your kitchen someday. There are some things I don't do well with waiting for. Coffee is one of them," he explained, and she wondered what else he didn't do well waiting for. "On the subject of coffee and sleeping over, am I spending the night tonight?" he asked. The subject was likely on both of their minds.</p><p>"Do you want to?" she asked, not sure what to say or what the expectations were if he did.</p><p>"If you want me to. I have no idea how to be subtle about it if everyone is still there, but I'm sure we can figure something out. Just don't let Sam get too drunk, or he'll pass out on your couch," he cautioned.</p><p>"Well, considering the entire goal for tonight is to keep him sober so he can talk to Penny without turning her off, we should probably limit him to just one or two. Or can he handle more than that? I'm not too familiar with how well he holds his liquor."</p><p>"Two should be fine, but after that, I'll cut him off. What about you? Do I need to babysit you too, or do you hold your liquor pretty well?" he asked. They were approaching the gate to her farm, and she pulled out her keys to open it. Once opened, they continued to head down the path to the farmhouse. She considered his question and thought back to all the wild nights at clubs where she had gotten blackout drunk with her friend Celeste while her brother Teddy dragged them both out the back door. Teddy was a master at avoiding the paparazzi. He also knew when to assume that Daisy was struggling with Stephen because she turned to alcohol and partying to deal with her stress. What would Teddy say to Sebastian's question? Given the current situation with her nightmares, Teddy would tell her not to drink, and realistically, she should listen to him. Would she, though? Except for a beer or two, while hanging out with Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail, Daisy had barely indulged since moving to the town. Farm life had almost become therapeutic for her. Or maybe it was just away from her life as Daisy Kellerman in general.</p><p>"I think I'll be okay tonight. I don't plan on having too many since I'm hosting the party. We'll see about Saturday, though," she said, unlocking the farmhouse door and heading inside. Miso immediately walked in and greeted them, giving extra love to Sebastian. "I swear that cat likes you more than me," she joked.</p><p>"Probably. Reclusive creatures and I tend to get along pretty well," Sebastian joked, bending down to pet her. Then he moved to the table to put groceries away. "So, I should probably head home and get cleaned up. I still need to call Mark and confirm the final details for the job. I had just finished up my module for the day and wanted to get out of the house for a bit when I ran into you. Do you need any more help before I head out?" he asked, looking at her expectantly. His eyes kept darting to the door back to her. He seemed to debate over something. She wondered if he was trying to figure out if he should kiss her or not. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to or if she should make a move herself. Instead, they just stared at each other for what felt like forever until he finally turned and walked towards the door. "So, I'll see you later then?" He looked back at her as though waiting for her permission to leave.</p><p>"Yeah, see you then," she replied, not moving from her original spot. Once he finally left, she turned towards the wall and pressed her face against it. Why did she have to make this so hard for them?</p><p>••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian almost missed his mother when he walked into the house. She was sitting on a stool at her storefront counter, reading a magazine. Only he noticed that it wasn't her usual country magazine, but some celebrity gossip one instead. He cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Reading something new for a change?" he inquired.</p><p>"Yeah, I saw it and thought, why not? Maybe I'll learn something from these supposed experts on spring fashion or how to throw a lavish wedding. What do you think?" she jested. He gave her his usual shrug.</p><p>"Sounds like a waste of time to me," he answered, heading down the stairs to his bedroom. Once he shut his door, he sunk into his couch and closed his eyes in frustration. He should have kissed Daisy. He wanted to, but then again, hadn't they agreed to take it slow? What did that even mean exactly? He assumed it meant that physical stuff was out until they had few dates behind them. Which was fine, but technically he'd already kissed her. That hardly counted, though, right? </p><p>When could he even take her on their first date? Tonight was her party. Friday night was shooting pool with Sam, Abigail, and hopefully Daisy, assuming she'd come. Saturday was Haley's party. So Sunday then? It was hard to believe that last Friday night, they were having an awkward conversation about that kiss, and now, not even a week later, they were sort of dating. It was fast, right? Not really, considering everything that had occurred between them in the past week. Yet, maybe taking things slow would be good for them. It would make their attraction to each other more than just an infatuation. Because on paper, that's what it was at the moment. She had misunderstood him when he said that he found her natural ability to be such a disaster so amusing. He had meant it as what he found so attractive about her, but he had never been one to be good with words. He needed to call Mark to accept his offer before it got any later. Then maybe he would go for a ride to clear his head. Or take a nap, whichever sounded better at the time.</p><p>•••••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Daisy heard a knock on her door at ten minutes after five. She frowned, wondering who could be so early? Her bedroom was a disaster. Clothes were scattered all across the bed and all over the floor. She didn't know what would be appropriate for a simple gathering at her house on a weeknight. As Daisy Kellerman, it would have required a spring dress and heels or a chic top and jeans. Daisy Kellerman didn't exactly do casual well. But what did Daisy Cole do? What would be considered over-dressed in this case? Or even more important, what would Sebastian like? </p><p>She had finally settled on some black capris leggings, and a white button-down top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and slipped on a pair of her favorite sneakers. She had always preferred sneakers to heels, but Daisy Kellerman rarely wore sneakers in public. The downside to being considered a fashion icon was that she could never completely be herself. She loved the clothes that designers asked her to wear, but she also enjoyed being comfortable and rare. Even after all those years with Stephen, she never felt appropriate lounging on the couch with sweat pants and a t-shirt on when he was over. Even her pajamas had been chic or fashionable in some way. Sebastian had already seen her in her favorite pair of comfy pajamas. Did this mean that she would feel comfortable in her preferred style around his as well? Something about him told her that she could.</p><p>She opened the door to find Sebastian standing there in a different pair of black jeans from before, but his same favorite hoody. Had he come early to spend some alone time with her? He registered her surprised expression and frowned, looking past her at the empty living room.</p><p>"Am I the first one here? I thought I was running late," he questioned. "Sam said it started at five." Hearing this, she chuckled, realizing Sam's scheme.</p><p>"It starts at six," she clarified.</p><p> Sebastian pressed his lips together, coming to the same conclusion. Then he leaned against the doorframe and slightly kicked it.</p><p>"Six, huh?" he shook his head, smiling. "Sam." He continued to shake his head, still standing in the doorway and glancing off in the direction of the gate. "You know, normally I would be irritated with him. This is exactly the kind of thing he would do."</p><p>"But?" she asked, giving him a shy but teasing smile. At this, his eyes slightly widened, and he stared at her for a moment. He looked down, kicking the ground with the edge of his black lace-up boots with a sigh. Finally, he looked up to meet her eyes.</p><p>"Fuck it!" he said, leaning down, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her softly while slipping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. It took her by surprise, but she recovered quickly and began to kiss him back, slowly. He intensified the kiss slightly, kissing her harder but still keeping it slow and sensual. Then he pulled away, and she wanted to cry out from the loss. He stared down at her, his hand retracting from her waist. She thought about what Haley had said and couldn't help but chuckle. He gave her a confused look. "Something funny?"</p><p>"No," she said, turning away from him and walking back into the house.</p><p>"Then why the laugh?" he asked, following her closely behind. She realized that she was slightly tormenting him and couldn't help but enjoy it.</p><p>"Just thinking about something someone told me once," she revealed, still not looking at him while walking towards her bedroom.</p><p>"About me?" he asked, sounding somewhere between confused and curious.</p><p>"Maybe?" she teased. Sebastian caught up with her once they reached her bedroom and gently took her hand to stop her.</p><p>"Daisy?" he whispered, looking at her curiously. He was trying to read her, she realized. It was making him crazy. He was also using <em>that</em> way that he said her name against her.</p><p>"Nice try," she winked at him and then began to pick up her clothes.</p><p>"Who said I'm done trying?" he asked, walking up behind her. He placed one hand on her hip and slipped the other around her waist. Not in a possessive way, but with a certain gentleness to it. Then he brought his lips down the back of her neck and placed featherlike kisses against her skin. She sunk into him and quietly moaned when his lips touched the spot just below her earlobe. "Oh, you like that spot, do you? I'll have to remember that for later. For now, though, as we agreed to take things slow, I'll just leave you to think about this," he murmured. His lips sucked against that spot, and his tongue lightly grazed it before he pulled away from her completely. She resisted the urge to cry out in protest. She forced herself to ignore the heat building up inside of her. That or be inclined to pull him into bed with her.</p><p>"That wasn't fair," she whined, turning back to face him, and he slipped his arms around her waist, looking down at her.</p><p>"Oh, I could have done much worse," he teased, his eyes watching hers. "What was so funny about the way I kissed you? I'm not letting this go."</p><p>"There's nothing funny about the way you kissed me, it's just something that Haley said to me a few days ago, and I can't help but agree with her," she revealed, giving him a knowing look. He looked puzzled by this, seeming to ponder what she meant or what Haley could have said about him before realizing what it was.</p><p>"Oh, that's right," he laughed. "I remember now. That was forever ago. I only did it to stick it to Alex, and it worked. If he didn't already hate me before, he did after that. Haley can be alright at times, but she isn't my type."</p><p>"And what exactly is your type, Sebastian?" she asked. He cocked an eyebrow at her, followed by a knowing look. He released his hands and began to walk around the room. He walked over to her bookcase. "Well, I like girls that read, and unless it's for a show, you seem to have a decent collection of books. Although I haven't had a chance to check them out yet."</p><p>"Well, I do read quite a large variety," she pointed out, and he nodded, giving her a teasing look.</p><p>"I like girls that have a little bit of a wild streak in them and aren't afraid to try new things or take risks," he said, not taking his eyes off of hers.</p><p>"Fair enough, what else?" she asked, resuming picking up her clothes.</p><p>"I like girls with long hair. Particularly dark-haired ones." He reached out and tucked a loose strand back behind her ear. She felt herself blush. "I like girls that try to appear to have it together when they're really just a mess. When they're secretly insecure about things."</p><p>"Oh, well, I promise I won't disappoint you there. Anything else?" He picked up a shirt and handed it to her.</p><p>"I like spontaneity. I like girls that leave impressions on me and make it hard for me to get them off my mind. Especially if those impressions last for years," he whispered, looking at her with such an intensity that she forced herself to turn away for a moment. "So what do you think?" he asked.</p><p>"I think your type might be a bit complicated," she said nervously.</p><p>"It's okay; I like complicated," he said, bending down to give her a chaste kiss. She found herself left wanting more.</p><p>"Although I must say that I've never seen so many clothes in my life. It's quite impressive," he teased, looking at all the clothes still on the floor and in the closet.</p><p>"I like clothes, even though half of them don't make sense as a farmer. I wasn't sure what I should wear tonight," she confessed, and he looked her up and down.</p><p>"Well, I like what you have on. I'm sure it will be fine. Unless you're trying to impress Alex or something," he quipped. She pulled away to resume picking up her clothes, and he bent down to help her.</p><p>"Not particularly. Why? Not jealous already, are you?" she jested.</p><p>"Only if you give me a reason to be. Although, I should probably grab my bag from outside before the others arrive. I thought bringing it in might raise some questions," Sebastian explained, heading for the front door. Daisy followed him out. He stepped off the porch and walked around the back of the house. He produced his backpack, now slung over his shoulder. He slid it under her bed once they were back inside.</p><p>"Good thinking. I would never have thought to suggest that," Daisy said, going back to cleaning up.</p><p>"So, I was hoping I could take you on out on an actual date sometime. The soonest we could do it would be Sunday. If you want to, that is. I have plans with Sam and Abigail earlier that day, but I'm free late afternoon on," he said nervously. She wondered if he would bring that up at some point but figured he would wait until after Haley's party.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that. What did you have in mind? I'm not a fancy restaurant or big crowds kind of girl, just, so you know," she said, worried about going somewhere that someone would recognize her like the diner.</p><p>"I'm not either. There isn't much to do in Pelican Town outside of the saloon. We could always go into the city for the day or head over to one of the nearby towns," he proposed.</p><p>"I'd honestly rather not go into the city, but is there somewhere nearby that you like to go? We could go on a picnic or something. You could always show me some of the hidden gems of the area or places you like to ride on your bike. We could get take out from the saloon or somewhere else. Or whatever," she suggested, unintentionally making this hard on him. He thought it over for a moment before smiling and nodding.</p><p>"I have an idea of what we could do. Let me sort out the details, and I'll let you know when and where okay?" Sebastian said, and she smiled, surprisingly excited for their date. She saw him glance at her bookshelf and then walk over to it. He pulled a book off the shelf, looked at her with a surprising look on his face. "You have both editions of Cave Saga X?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're pretty good. I'm assuming you've read the series as well?" Daisy asked, putting away her last shirt. Her father published the series and had gotten her into them as well. It was her brother Teddy who originally discovered it. She couldn't disclose that with Sebastian, though.</p><p>"Yeah, it's my favorite series! I mean, I see your variety of romance, mystery, thrillers, and non-fiction here, but this surprises me about you," he confessed.</p><p>"Well, serves you right for judging a book by its cover," she said, winking at him. "I like a few sci-fi books. I try to read a variety of genres. They're coming out with another one, you know. By winter, I think," she said, without thinking. He frowned at her statement.</p><p>"How did you know that? I follow all of their stuff, and there hasn't been any mention of a third book yet," he asked. She realized what she had just said. The author had yet to make it public knowledge even though they were in the process of setting a print date with the publishing company. She knew this because both she, her father, and her brother were eager to read it. She had to figure out how to fix this and fast.</p><p>"Because it isn't public knowledge yet. My friend works for the publishing company, and I never told you that," she said, winking at him. Another lie. How many more would she tell? At least this one wasn't entirely a lie.</p><p>"Well, it's awesome either way, but sure I'll keep quiet about it," he promised. She headed back out into the living room and turned on the TV. It was just another re-run of "The Queen of Sauce," but she didn't care. She needed a distraction while they waited for everyone else to arrive. He followed and sat down next to her, but far enough away to not be too obvious if someone let themselves in. Miso came over from her favorite napping spot in front of the fireplace and hopped into Sebastian's lap, purring. He scratched underneath her chin until she made herself comfortable in his lap. Daisy smiled at her cat's fondest for him. He was good with animals. </p><p>She thought about how much Stephen hated cats and how he never allowed her to have one. He had two Rottweilers that he had trained to be aggressive and mean towards everyone outside of his home. He enjoyed seeing the discomfort in people's eyes when he brought them out. They had only recently warmed to Daisy because she occasionally slipped them treats when he wasn't looking. She wondered how they were doing in her absence.</p><p>About ten minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Miso made herself scarce. Daisy jumped up, straightening her ponytail, and then headed for the door. Sebastian went into the kitchen and pretended just to be putting his stuff down. At the door stood Penny and Maru.</p><p>"I brought an appetizer," Penny said cheerfully, and Daisy gratefully took it from her.</p><p>"Great, thank you! I can't wait to try it!" She noticed Maru staring at Sebastian.</p><p>"Did you come early? I didn't see you at the house earlier," she asked. Sebastian shrugged.</p><p>"I went for a walk before heading over. I just got here," he explained. Maru didn't seem convinced but dropped it. Penny looked around the small room before putting sitting down on the couch.</p><p>“Thanks for hosting us, Daisy. It's so nice to get out of the house during the week for a change. I enjoy teaching Jas and Vincent during the day, but at night it gets kind of boring watching TV and waiting for my mom to come home. Do you ever feel lonely up here by yourself?" she asked, and Daisy caught Maru shoot Sebastian, a mocking look, which he ignored. He hadn't moved from the kitchen. Did Maru suspect something, or had Robin told her? She turned back to Penny.</p><p>"Sometimes. My cat, Miso, she's around here somewhere. She keeps me company," she said, looking around for the cat. Shortly after, Haley and Alex arrive. Haley sauntered in, taking in the tiny house, and shrugged as though it met her approval. Alex put their alcohol in the fridge and fixed Haley a drink. Daisy saw Sebastian grimace out of the corner of her eye, but she trusted him to be on his best behavior. Alex didn’t notice and walked up to him.</p><p>“Hey, vampire! Long time no see. I see you still haven't been out in the sun much lately," Alex said to Sebastian, who glared at him in response.</p><p>"I think maybe you've had too much sun, Alex. It's fried some of your brain cells," Sebastian replied, and Daisy shot him a warning look. Alex only chuckled at his insult.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to see that you haven't changed. If you ever want to put some muscles on those skinny arms of yours, let me know," Alex offered, and Sebastian only rolled his eyes. Daisy couldn't help but look away with a grin. She remembered Sebastian's toned chest and arms hiding underneath his hoody. He may not be as ripped as Alex, but he was anything but skinny. She wanted to say something in defense, but that would possibly give them away. Plus, Sebastian did nothing to defend himself, so she took it as he did not care what Alex thought. She heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it, she welcomed a tall, red-haired man who she remembered as Elliot. Standing next to him was the other red-haired girl that she remembered from the saloon. She didn't remember Haley mentioning inviting anyone else.</p><p>"Hello Daisy, allow me to officially introduce myself, as I believe we've only briefly met in passing. I'm Elliot, and this is my friend Leah. She lives in the cottage just south of your farm," Elliot said, not even trying to be subtle about looking her up and down with evident approval. Daisy was slightly annoyed by his boldness, especially with Leah standing right next to him. Leah paid him no attention, only smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind, but I didn't see an issue with bringing her along."</p><p>"Hello," Leah said cheerfully. "I meant to come up here and introduce myself. I brought a salad. Is there somewhere I can put it?" she asked with a sweet smile. She held up her salad, and Daisy took it graciously from her.</p><p>"No, it's no problem at all. Thank you both for coming," Daisy replied, backing away from the door to put the salad on the counter. She looked up to see Sebastian watching Elliot and wondered if he had noticed Elliot checking her out as well. He looked slightly annoyed but seemed to recover quickly. He walked over to sit next to Maru and began to make small talk with her and Penny. Haley ran up to Elliot and gave him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>"I'm so glad that you could make it. I'm so excited about being your muse!" she exclaimed. Daisy caught Alex making a face at this. She wondered how Alex must feel about a guy like Elliot asking Haley to be his muse. Did he trust him? Judging by how he stayed close the Haley while she was talking to Elliot, Daisy guessed not. She was about to sit with Sebastian, Maru, and Penny on the floor when she heard someone at the door again. She was greeted by an excited Sam, followed by an amused Abigail and Shane? What was Shane doing here?</p><p>"Hey, Daisy! I hope you don't mind, but I invited Shane. He saw me buying snacks at work and asked about it. You've met, right?" Sam explained, not seeming all that concerned by it. Daisy forced a smile.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Umm, hi Shane, how's it going?" she asked him, not quite sure what to say to him. He made a face and shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know. Ask me again after I've had a few beers," Shane said, holding up a six-pack. Daisy took a deep breath, not entirely prepared to handle his drunken state tonight. Then again, maybe he could get himself home just fine? He walked past her, leaving Abigail out on the porch. She gave her a "What can you do" shrug and passed her in the doorway. Daisy felt slightly panicked over how many people were suddenly in her tiny house. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't sure how well-controlled she could keep all of them.</p><p>"Hey, is Sebastian here yet?" Sam asked her, scanning the room. He had an amused look on his face, and she fought back her smile that shared his amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, he arrived just before you did," she responded, not giving him the satisfaction of a well-planned scheme.</p><p>"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "Well, I'll just set the food on the table and go find him then." She watched him look in the direction of Penny and lose his train of thought. She knew the feeling. She looked over at Sebastian, who had stood up and begun talking to Abigail. She wanted to go over and stand with him but wasn't sure if she should. Plus, she should probably move around the room and socialize.</p><p>After grabbing himself a plate, Sam sat down next to Penny and Maru on the floor. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and laughing at whatever Sam was saying. Eventually, he brought out his guitar and played a few tunes for them. Abigail watched on from the corner, and Daisy suddenly felt her pain. Sebastian had stepped out for a cigarette quick. Haley continued to gush over fashion, photography, and how much she loved the beach with Elliot, who Daisy could constantly feel his eyes on her. Shane stayed in the corner by the fridge, watching everyone. Leah hung close to Elliot but broke away to make small talk with Daisy about her love of art and sculpting. They also discussed how beautiful they both found the town. Daisy learned that both she and Elliot were newcomers and had only moved to Pelican Town shortly before she had. At one point, Alex approached her to ask about what manual labor he could do around her farm to help him train differently. They agreed on him stopping by on Friday to see what they could work out. She really could use the extra help cleaning out the rest of the land. She had big plans for the farm but a long way to go before she could do anything with it.</p><p>Feeling overwhelmed with all of the conversations and small talk, Daisy excused herself for a moment and slipped outside to sit down on the front porch. She had walked down the edge of the porch, shielding herself from the view of the window. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She felt a tension headache coming on and hoped the fresh air would help it.</p><p>"Too many people for you as well?" she heard a familiar voice ask. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sebastian looking down at her. He had a curious look on his face. He didn't seem too sure if he should approach her or not. She suspected that he understood her to need to be alone with her thoughts from time to time. She gave him a shy but relieved smile.</p><p>"Just needed a break, is all," she explained. "Have you been out here the whole time?" He sat down next to her, careful to avoid the window as well.</p><p>"Off and on. I saw you slip out and made the excuse of needing another cigarette. Kind of nice just to have a moment of peace, right?" he asked, giving her a knowing look. He was leaning against the wall with one of his long legs bent up and the other dangling off the porch. She nodded in response.</p><p>"Yeah, it is. I've never been one for large parties, not that I ever had a choice," Daisy confessed without thinking.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown, and she realized that she would once again need to recover from another slip.</p><p>"Just that my friends and family like large parties. They always drag me along. I always end up sneaking off to someplace quiet," she explained, thinking about the last time she snuck off into a library. What she had found changed her life forever. She shivered at the thought and massaged her right wrist instinctively. It still hurt, but it was finally starting to heal. Sebastian caught all of this. He eyed her hand and noted her shiver. She avoided his eyes and looked away.</p><p>"Are you cold? Do you want my hoody?" he offered, reaching down to slip it off. As much as she wanted to engulf herself in the scent of him, she shook her head no in response.</p><p>"No, I'm fine. Not sure what came over me," Dasiy gave him a fake smile. He didn't seem to believe her but didn't press any further.</p><p>"Is your wrist hurting you?" he asked, observing her. She reached up to adjust her ponytail, pausing only briefly to catch herself before pulling it a little tighter.</p><p>"Only a little. It's a lot better. Maybe we should head back in?" she asked, not standing up just yet. He looked disappointed but nodded.</p><p>"I guess so. We can only be gone so long before everyone notices that we're both missing," Sebastian said, seeming disappointed. He stood up and offered her his hand to help her stand. He pulled her up to where she was standing just inches from him. He had made sure that they were still out of view from the window. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. She gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah, completely why?"</p><p>"You just seem nervous about something. Unless maybe this is a shy side of you that I haven't seen yet. Are you not a fan of large gatherings as well?" he asked.</p><p>"Only if I can't escape them from time to time," she explained. Sebastian nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Although you were the one that insisted that a person disappears in a crowd when living in the city. It sounds like you prefer it," he teased her. She smiled at his good memory.</p><p>"It has its benefits. So does getting to know people in a smaller setting unless you're Sebastian, who only wants to get lost in a crowd and be left alone all the time. Or something like that. That is what you were trying to tell me that night, wasn't it?" she asked. He gave her an amused grin and looked away for a moment.</p><p>"I was an ass that day," he admitted.</p><p>"You were an ass," she confirmed. Sebastian looked back down at her.</p><p>"Trust me, in all the ways I expected things to go if I ever saw you again, that was not it. For more reasons than I currently have time to explain, I dealt with a lot of emotions and anger when I saw you that night. Not specifically at you, but I took it out on you. I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his hands on her hips. She gave him a shy smile.</p><p>"So am I," she murmured. "That was a week ago, you know. Wasn't it? Surely it's been longer." </p><p>He looked up, seeming to recount the events that occurred over the past few days. He looked back down at Daisy with a sweet smile.</p><p>"I think it was. I guess it's been a crazy few days," Sebastian said. "This has gone a little fast, hasn't it? It's kind of crazy how quickly things can change from us making our minds up about something to diving in headfirst. Then again, maybe it was going to happen whether we wanted it to or not?"</p><p>"Just as long as we don't dive in too fast. If you're looking for exclusivity, I can give you that, but time is all I ask for," Daisy insisted. He nodded.</p><p>"I can do that. You just take the lead, and I'll go with it. I'm guessing I shouldn't have kissed you earlier then?" Sebastian asked, looking a little unsure of himself. She shook her head with a smile.</p><p>"No, I'm glad you did. I wanted you to. Maybe we'll just wait until we've had a couple of dates before we take it beyond that? Is that okay with you?" she asked shyly. Now it was her turn to be unsure.</p><p>"I can do that. I can do whatever you want, Daisy," he whispered her name in that way that made her crazy. They needed to get back to the party no matter how much neither of them wanted to.</p><p>"We should go inside. I'll go first. Give me a few minutes," she instructed. Sebastian nodded in understanding, and she walked back into the house.</p><p>She walked back in to see Leah talking to Penny and Sam sitting glumly on the couch. Abigail and Maru were sitting next to him, both looking like they would rather be anywhere else. Daisy knew the feeling. Haley was talking with Elliot and Alex. Shane was still in the corner but seemed to be eyeing her with suspicion. She went to the counter to pour herself another glass of wine. The dry red burned her throat the way she liked it.</p><p>"A woman with good taste in wine, I'm impressed," she heard a voice to her left. Elliot. She groaned internally. She could see from across the room that Haley and Alex had moved on to talk to Sam, Abigail, and Maru on the couch. To her right, she heard the front door close and didn't have to look in his direction to know that Sebastian had just walked in. She felt his eyes on them. She turned to Elliot, attempting to be friendly but not encouraging.</p><p>"I prefer a dry red over anything else, but I'll drink pretty much anything. What about you?" Daisy asked, watching Sebastian walk to the other side of the room and stand next to the couch. He didn't sit down but leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, talking to the group on the couch. She heard Elliot clear his throat. She glanced back at him.</p><p>"Scotch preferably, but I enjoy a glass of good red wine as well. Perhaps I can buy you a drink at the bar sometime. Or you can come by my beach cabin and sample my selection. I quite the collector, you know," he said with a wink. She gave him a fake smile.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'm not exactly seeing anyone right now," she explained. Elliot pressed his lips together in disappointment.</p><p>"Sebastian seems quite interested in you, though. Is there something going on with that?" He had probably noticed both of them slipping away. She wondered if anyone else had.</p><p>"We're just friends. I just got out of a relationship. I'm not ready to start dating anyone right now. Sorry," she insisted.</p><p>"We could be friends," he offered, only it was in a suggestive tone that made her uncomfortable. "I couldn't help but notice your book collection. Quite impressive, except for the weird sci-fi stuff. I'm a writer, you know. I moved here to write my novel. Maybe you can be my muse." She wasn't happy to hear that he had been snooping around in her room without her knowledge. If anything, it made her uncomfortable. Then again, maybe he was using the restroom?</p><p>"I thought Haley was your muse," she said, sipping her wine and glancing back at Sebastian. His eyes met hers and seemed to read her plea. He nodded and pushed off the wall, saying something to Sam as he does.</p><p>"I can have multiple muses. Besides, Alex doesn't seem comfortable with her being alone with me. You, however, don't have a boyfriend, so the jealous boyfriend issue is solved," he whispered. She tried to think of a way to excuse herself nicely. She looked back up to see Sebastian slowly walking over to them. "What do you say, Daisy, care to stop by my cabin tomorrow to help me find some inspiration?" She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>"Hey Daisy, I need to talk to you real quick," Shane said, almost coming between them. She almost didn't believe her eyes. What was he doing? Had he been watching them the entire time and sensed her discomfort? Or did he want to talk to her?</p><p>"Excuse me! I was still talking to her!" Elliot insisted.</p><p>"Well, your time is up, lover boy. Plenty of people here are waiting for their turns to get to know her. You've had your turn; now let someone else get theirs," Shane brushed him off and turned to Daisy. "Can I talk to you in private?" Now he looked uncomfortable. She gave him a grateful look and nodded. They walked towards her bedroom, passing Sebastian as they walked by. She mouthed one sec and kept walking. He nodded but didn't seem too thrilled to see her going into her bedroom with another guy. Once they were alone, Shane looked up at her nervously. "Sorry to drag you away from your party, but you seemed like you needed some rescuing, and I needed to ask you about some stuff."</p><p>"Yeah…thank you. I guess I kind of did," Daisy said, surprised by his actions. He shrugged.</p><p>"I couldn't wait forever for your actual loverboy to rescue you. I figured I'd interject instead," Shane explained, catching her surprised look. "You and Sebastian are pretty obvious, stealing glances at each other from across the room and disappearing outside at the same time. Relax, I don't think anyone else has noticed."</p><p>"We're just friends," she insisted, and he rolled his eyes at her reply.</p><p>"Yeah, and Elliot is only interested in you becoming his muse with your clothes on. I'm not stupid, Daisy. Whatever is going on between you and Sebastian isn't my business, but I thought I would rescue you when you needed it," he explained. She was surprised by his act of kindness towards her, especially after how he treated her in the bar.</p><p>"So what did you want to ask me about?" she asked, changing the subject. Shane shrugged and looked away. She noticed how dirty his hands were but chose to look past that in the current moment.</p><p>"You said that your friend got some help with her addiction issues. So it worked?" he asked nervously.</p><p>'Yeah, she's thankfully doing okay now. She's been depressed for a while and self-medicated with drugs and alcohol. She's sober and is getting her life together again. Why do you ask?" She thought about Celeste and tried to ignore the guilt of leaving her behind while she was so fragile. Hopefully, Teddy was still taking care of her.</p><p>"I don't know. I just thought maybe I should see a therapist or something. Sometimes I feel down like I can't keep living my life like this. I don't know where to start, though," he confessed, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>"I'm thinking about seeing one as well. Harvey gave me the name of a therapist in the next town over. Maybe we could make our appointments back to back and drive together. I don't have a car is the only problem, but if you do, then maybe we could hold each other accountable to go," she suggested. He nodded, considering her offer.</p><p>"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. I'll think about it. I guess you can give me your number, and I'll call you if I decide to do it." They exchanged numbers, and Shane stared at her for a moment. Then he looked up at her. "Forgive me, but you seem pretty normal. Why do you need therapy? I guess I shouldn't ask you that. It's probably a personal question. I'm just wondering, is all." She sighed at his question.</p><p>"Sometimes, what you see on the outside isn't who a person is on the inside as well. I have my demons, Shane. Mine just come in the form of an ex that I'm trying to get out of my head so that I can finally move on and be happy with someone else. I have other demons as well, but that one is currently screaming the loudest. I used to self-medicate with alcohol to deal with my decision to be with him. Eventually, I realized that it would be better to just be without him, but I haven't let myself fully move on just yet," she explained, and he nodded, understanding.</p><p>"Well, I hope therapy helps you achieve that. I can always borrow Marnie's truck. I'll call you if I decide to make an appointment. Do you have the therapist's number?" he asked, and Daisy gave it to him willingly. "Thanks. I guess I'll let you get back to your lover boy. The one you want to be with," he said, giving her a sad smile, and she returned the same in understanding as they walk out of the bedroom; Haley darts over to her and drags her back into the bedroom.</p><p>"Not just yet! I want to check out your closet full of city girl clothes. I'm sure you have some good pieces," she insisted. Daisy caught Sebastian's eye as he leaned against the wall next to her bedroom door, and then she was pulled back into her bedroom. Shane quickly made his escape. Shortly after, Penny, Leah, Abigail, and Maru joined them in her room. Elliot followed shortly after, looking around and leaving Daisy feeling uncomfortable. Sebastian slipped in quietly but remained in the doorway. Daisy had no choice but to go over to the bed and helplessly watch Haley sorting through her clothes.</p><p>"Oh, this is cute," she said, holding up a pink semi-midriff top that had strings hanging down over the mid-section. "You should wear this to my party on Saturday. You would look hot in it, Daisy!" she insisted, continuing to sort through her closet. Occasionally she would pull out a dress and comment on how fabulous it was or complain about how she couldn't get anything like that around here. Daisy felt like she was under a microscope. Yet, she wondered if Haley was looking through her closet for another reason. What if she had recognized her from the magazine article and was looking for the Chloe dress as proof. If so, she smiled at her cleverness. The Chloe dress had been folded carefully and tucked into one of her suitcases under the bed. Haley would never find it; therefore, she would have no proof of her suspicions. Haley had almost made it through her entire closet, seeming to grow more and more frustrated with each article of clothing. She eventually pulled out another white dress by a lesser-known designer and made a squeal of glee over it. "You should wear this to the flower dance next week. It's perfect!'</p><p>"I'm sorry, the what?" she asked, confused. What dance? Most people in the room groaned, and she realized that everyone else had joined them in the room as well and were standing against the wall.</p><p>"It's a town tradition, signifying the end of spring. All of the girls wear white dresses, and the men wear blue tuxedos. It's awful," Abigail explained.</p><p>"Only if you hate having fun and dancing," Haley insisted, walking over to Alex, who instinctively twirled her.</p><p>"Well, I guess I do then," Abigail retorted. Then she turned back to Daisy. "All of the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes of the town are paired up for a couples dance. Don't worry, Daisy; everyone has already had a partner. Mayor Lewis usually finalizes dance couple details two weeks before. So all you have to do is show up and watch from the sidelines. Lucky you," she said bitterly. Daisy tried to picture Abigail in a while spring dress and couldn't quite see it. She thought about what Abigail had said about everyone already being paired up and wondered who that meant Sebastian's partner was. She briefly caught his eye, and he mouthed "sorry" at her. Then she looked back at Abigail, who looked at her before looking at Maru and looking equally apologetic. She wondered how many people in this dance would rather be partners with someone else or no one at all. She wasn't sure she even wanted to participate in the dance or even attend. It could be risky. Out of her farm clothes and wearing a white dress similar to the Chloe she had worn in "It Girl" seemed like the perfect opportunity for someone to recognize her. Maybe she could get out of it? Or wear a fashionable spring hat. If anyone knew how to pull off a fashionable outfit, it was her, but would they recognize her regardless? She didn't know what to do about her predicament.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>"I'm bored," Haley whined. "Let's going back to the living room and get something else to drink!" She took off with Alex, the others following her obediently. Sebastian had just about had enough of Haley tonight. She was up to something; Sebastian couldn't figure out what. Usually, it was Alex who annoyed him, but tonight the guy hadn't been too bad. If anything, he had been a decent company for conversation once they got past their usual barbs. He hung back and caught Daisy's hand as she followed them out. He felt guilty, not telling her about the dance.</p><p>"Hey, sorry, I meant to tell you about the flower dance. Mayor Lewis has paired Abigail and me up for the last six years. Neither of us is happy about it. The only reason Sam agrees to go to the ridiculous thing is that he gets paired up with Penny. Otherwise, we would all just skip it. I wish I could get out of it this year," he looked at her sheepishly.</p><p>"It's cool; I get it. I'm not honestly sure I'll go, actually," Daisy confessed. He chuckled at her assumption.</p><p>"Yeah, because Mayor Lewis is going to let you get out of it. He'll want you there solely to learn about our town traditions." She rolled her eyes at this.</p><p>"Great! Can't wait!" she said sarcastically and walked into the living room. He followed behind her, not caring who saw them at this point. He saw Haley sitting on the couch, dominating the conversation. Alex, Sam, Elliot, and Shane hung out against the wall, drinking their beers. Sebastian joined them.</p><p>"Where were you?" Sam asked, giving him a suspicious look. He felt the other guy's eyes on him as well. He only shrugged.</p><p>"Right behind you," he said.</p><p>"So have you guys read the spring issue of "It Girl?" It features the gorgeous heir of JoJa Corp, Stephen Delvin. So hot. He has more money than any of us would know what to do with," Haley went on, and Sebastian blinked at the sound of the name Stephen. His eyes shot over to Daisy, who was sitting on the arm of the couch. She immediately tugged at the end of her low ponytail, and Sebastian almost hissed at Haley to hush. "Of course, it's with his fiancé as well. What is her name again?" Haley brings her finger to her lips as though she's trying to remember. "Oh, who knows?" she shrugged. "Just as wealthy as him. Imagine all that money. Anyway, supposedly she's missing now. That's what the press is hinting at anyway. Her mother insists that she's taking a break from the spotlight to take some time for self-reflection before the big day. It must be nice. Although, there are rumors that he's has a new girl on his arm. Who knows what's going on?" She looked around the room at her audience before her eyes landed on Daisy. Haley had a satisfied look on her face. Daisy received the look and looked away nervously. She almost fell off the arm of the couch.</p><p>"I'm just going to refill my wine glass real quick. Would anyone else like something to drink? No? I'll just be right back," she said skittishly and practically dashed to the kitchen. Sebastian saw both Haley and Shane observing her. Did Alex find this behavior to be as off-putting as he did?</p><p>"What do you think about his missing fiancé, Daisy? Do you think she's stepped out of the spotlight for a while, or do you think she's hiding out somewhere?" Haley asked, getting up to follow her. Daisy looked like a deer in headlights; Sebastian had heard enough. He had no idea why Haley seemed dead set on getting Daisy's opinion on some rich asshole's missing fiancé, but she was upsetting Daisy, and something needed to be done about it.</p><p>"Why do you even care about people like that, Haley?" Sebastian said, and suddenly all eyes were on him. "They don't even have a clue what real life is like. They're so spoiled and full of themselves with their money and luxurious lives. They don't even know what real problems are. Their lives are so easy, and I would never waste my time with one of them being convinced otherwise. You shouldn't either. Stop obsessing about people that don't matter."</p><p>"Maybe I want to obsess over them. Celebrities' lives are much more interesting than ours. You're one to talk, Sebastian. You can't wait to leave this town behind," Haley replied, not backing down. They stared each other down for a moment before they heard a bottle fall to the ground and shatter. Everyone's eyes shot in the direction of the kitchen where they saw Daisy on the floor, frantically trying to pick up the shattered glass and spilled wine. It was everywhere. Maru, Penny, and Leah immediately sprung into action, running over to help her. Sebastian walked over to her pantry/broom closet and pulled out the broom and dustpan. He could see her visibly shaking. He had to get her out of there or kick all of them out. Whichever was easier.</p><p>"Well, that's a waste of good wine," he heard Elliot quip. He resisted the urge to shoot him a dirty look but began to sweep up the glass instead. Sam brought over the trashcan, and Abigail found the paper towels to help them pick up the tiny pieces. Together the group managed to get every last piece of glass and drop of wine picked up.</p><p>"Oh, Daisy, your shirt!" Penny cried. Daisy looked down and discovered a giant red wine stain on it. "I'm pretty good at stains. If you go change quick, I can work on it for you," she offered.</p><p>"Thank you, Penny, I appreciate that," Daisy nodded and headed to her bedroom to change. The gathering resumed, and Daisy emerged shortly after with a clean top. She handed Penny her stained one, and Penny immediately went to work on it. Daisy looked around for a moment. "I'm such a spazz everyone, sorry about that. I just realized that I forgot to shut the lower gate. I don't want any predators coming onto my farm and eating what few crops I have. You guys keep on enjoying yourselves. I'll be right back," she said, almost bolting for the door. Sebastian saw Elliot step forward and caught his eye. <em> Over my dead body Fabio</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>"I'll come with you. I need a cigarette anyway," Sebastian said casually. Daisy said nothing, only walked out the door.</p><p>"You've had quite a few of those tonight, Sebastian. It sounds like you might have an addiction problem," Elliot called behind him. Sebastian only shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe I do." He didn't give him a chance to reply and headed out the door behind Daisy. She practically sprinted down the steps and across the field. "Daisy, wait up!"</p><p>"I'm fine walking down by myself. I do it every night," she insisted, not stopping for him. He lengthened his paces and walked faster to catch up with her. It was no use; she continued to walk even faster until she had almost reached the gate.</p><p>"Daisy, just wait!" he called. He caught her shoulder and gently turned her to face him. Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked down to avoid looking at him. He sighed, feeling helpless. "Fucking Haley! What was her deal with all of that? Look, forget about her, okay? She's normally pretty cool, but something is off with her tonight. I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you by mentioning his name, even though it's a completely different person that has you upset," he said, trying to find the right words to comfort her. She looked at him with disbelief.</p><p>"Is that what you think I'm upset about? Because she mentioned his name?" she seemed shocked, wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what this is about, right?" He was confused. What else could she be upset about? Was it something he had said? "Wait, did I say something to upset you?" He frowned, trying to make the connection. She seemed torn over what to say.</p><p>"No, you're right. It's what Haley said. It just triggered some emotions. That's all," she said, looking away and tugging at the ends of her hair again. She was lying to him again. She looked blankly across the field, full of despair. "I never should have come here. I don't know what I was thinking or how I thought I was going to pull this off." She wasn't saying this to him; she was saying it to herself. He was completely lost.</p><p>"Pull what off? Why do you think you shouldn't have moved here? Because of what she said? Because of what I said? Because you want to go back to your ex? Daisy, just the other day, you were telling me how you're happier here than you've been in years." She turned to face him.</p><p>"I am happy, but I can't escape who I am, Sebastian. I need to accept that. As for the other part, it's making me realize why you and I may not work," she said, continuing to cry.</p><p>"Why would we not work? Because of your ex, or because of something else? What are you not telling me? What did I say?" he racked his brain to figure out what could have upset her so much. What had he said about wealthy people like Stephen Delvin and his fiancé? She stared at him, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Because of a lot of things. Do you really think they're all like that? That they're spoiled and clueless about the real world. Do you think that they couldn't possibly know what real problems are? I have a friend who may not be quite Stephen Delvin wealthy, but she has money and plenty of problems. She's constantly in and out of rehab facilities because she's depressed and self-medicates with alcohol and drugs. She can't handle the pressure the world puts on her. She's nothing like you described," she insisted. He understood now. He was an idiot for saying something so judgmental and putting everyone with money in that category.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have said that. I just meant people like Stephen Delvin and his fiancé," he tried to recover, taking her hand. She pulled it away.</p><p>"What do you even know about her, anyway? For all you know, she could be miserable and depressed like my friend. Maybe she's taking a break from the world she lives in because she can barely stand to exist in it. Did you ever think of that?" she asked. Sebastian was confused as to where she was going with this.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you're right. Wait, is this girl the one that the waitress said you look like? Is that why you're defending her?" he asked, wondering if the waitress had been right. Could Daisy be the missing heiress? Her exe's name was Stephen, or he assumed. She never fully confirmed that; she just asked him not to say anything. It couldn't be possible. In no way did she ever strike him as some spoiled princess with that much money. It was just a coincidence that the men they had histories with shared the same names. Wasn't it? Did Haley think she was the missing fiancé as well? Is that why she directed that conversation at Daisy? Daisy seemed to realize that he was coming to this conclusion and shook her head to stop him.</p><p>"No, it's someone completely different. I know who Stephen Delvin's fiancé is from reading about her in the news. The heiress I look like is a completely different person. I was just trying to offer you some perspective," she explained, and he chose to believe her.</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry. I promise the next time I get the opportunity to be around someone that wealthy, I won't judge them until I get to know them. Satisfied?" he asked, wiping the tears off of her face with his thumbs. He rested his fingers on her jaw, stroking it gently.</p><p>"Yes," she muttered. "But I still don't know if we're going to work. I shouldn't have come here. I'm not in the right place to start a relationship right now, and I'm afraid that I'll just cause this one to crash and burn."</p><p>"So we take it slow as we agreed. Let me be your friend as well as whatever else you want me to be. All I ask is that you give this a chance. If after some time you decide that this isn't what you want or that you would rather be with him, I understand, but at least give me the chance to try." She nodded in understanding but didn't say anything in response. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"No, but I will be eventually," she promised. Sebastian lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. Nothing too deep or full of passion, just soft and slow. The pace she needed right now. He realized how amazing it was to kiss her like this and promised himself to do it as often as possible.</p><p>"Okay," he whispered, pulling away. "Let's go shut the gate and hopefully kick everyone out shortly after we get back. I don't know about you, but I've had enough of these people for one night. Well, aside from Sam, Abigail, Maru, and even Shane, that is." The last one surprised him.</p><p>"Yeah, I could do without Elliot's advances, honestly," she confessed.</p><p>"Trust me, you're not the only one," he agreed.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>When they arrived back at the house, people were packing up. Daisy looked relieved. Elliot shot Sebastian a glare, and Sebastian ignored it. The guy was gunning for Daisy. Even if she was technically single, according to everyone else, she was his behind closed doors. Someone like Elliot wasn't going to ruin that for him. Guys like that could get any girl they wanted. Leave the one Sebastian was crazy about alone.</p><p>"Hey, Daisy, I wasn't trying to upset you. I just wanted to talk to you about ZuZu City celebrities because I assumed you were into that kind of thing." Haley said, walking up to her. Daisy shrugged and shook her head.</p><p>"You didn't upset me, Haley. I just don't do well at big parties," she explained. Haley smiled at this.</p><p>"Thank goodness! See you Saturday, okay? Wear that pink top. You'll look hot in it!" she suggested, walking out the door with Alex, Elliot, and Leah behind her. Shane lingered, and Sebastian wondered if he was worried about Daisy as well. What had they talked about in her bedroom? Did he know something about her that Sebastian didn't? Would Shane be willing to tell him to help Daisy? It was a shot. They had never been friends, despite growing up together. Yet, he had been there to help when Daisy had needed it tonight, and Sebastian was grateful. Maybe he was worth getting to know after all?</p><p>Maru and Abigail lingered in the corner, talking quietly. He hoped that it meant they were finally getting some time together. Sam and Penny remained on the couch, talking and laughing. They genuinely seemed to be enjoying each other's company, and Sebastian hoped this was finally the opportunity that they both needed to get to know each other. Sam had been in love with her since high school. As adults, nothing was standing in their way anymore. Hopefully, he would finally find the courage to ask her out. Daisy was cleaning up in the kitchen, and he walked over to help her. He laid his hand on the small of her back and stroked it without thinking. She leaned into him, and they just stood there for a moment. He heard the voices behind him soften, and he glanced back to see the other four staring at them while still talking. He mouthed "leave it" at them and stepped away from her. They resumed talking while he continued to help Daisy clean up.</p><p>After everyone had left, Daisy put on an episode of "The Queen of Sauce," and Sebastian heard his phone's ping. He told Daisy that he was stepping out for a quick cigarette and slipped out the door. The text was a group chat between him, Abigail, and Sam.</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: Did we see what we thought we saw tonight? Is there something you want to tell us? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: You saw nothing. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: Oh, I saw something! You were practically holding her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: Not to mention the fact that the two of you were watching each other all night. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: Or the fact that you and Elliot seemed to be practically fighting over her. Jealous much? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: Don't make it into something it's not. We're just friends. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: Maru and I are more believable as friends than the two of you are. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: What happened in that hour before we arrived? I'm assuming you arrived when I told you to, not when Daisy said you did. I'm willing to bet that you're both involved in this little charade. It's not fooling us, dude. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: It's none of your business. Also, remind me never to trust you with meeting times again. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: Oh!!!! You made out! I freaking knew it! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: I didn't say that. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: No, but your response did. How long has this been going on? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: How long has what been going on? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: Oh, don't even. I'm betting since we all hung out on Saturday. Am I correct? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: I'm not even entertaining that question with an answer. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: Give it up, man. You kept sneaking out together. Not everyone noticed, but we did. You walked with her to close the gate. Sure, it's a walk, but you were gone a long time. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: I was smoking a cigarette. Plus, she needed time to talk. She doesn't do well in large crowds or at parties either. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: You didn't smell like cigarettes when you came back in. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: Are you so convinced that something is going on between us that you tried to smell me? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: Why all this secrecy? Why not just admit it? If you're not together, you want to be. I know you're moving away soon, but you might miss out on something amazing if you ignore your feelings just because it could complicate things later. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: I'm not moving away anymore. At least, for now. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: What? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: What?!? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: I accepted a job with one of my clients. It's full-time, but telecommuting. It just happened. The pay is good, but not enough to live in a decent apartment in ZuZu City. So I'm staying here for the time being and seeing what my options look like after I receive a pay raise. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: Dude, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you! I know it's not what you wanted, but this is an amazing opportunity. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: It seriously is! So what is the hold-up with Daisy then? Why aren't you asking her out? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: She just got out of a relationship and isn't over her ex. So I'm giving her time while getting to know her instead. Okay? Just leave it at that. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: So then you are or aren't a thing? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: It sounds like they are a thing without a label on it. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: That's what I'm thinking. Wait, are you there right now? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: I'm ending this conversation. I'll see you, assholes, on Friday. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Abigail: HE'S TOTALLY THERE!!!!! Okay, we promise not to say anything. We promise just to stand back and let this happen because it's going to happen! You're finally going to have a girlfriend and get out of that basement! Oh, Sebby, I'm so excited about your job and this thing with Daisy. You're going to be so cute together! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sam: Plus, you're crazy about her. Seriously, we're happy for you, man. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sebastian: I'm going to bed. Start a new chat if you're going to continue going on about this nonsense. </strong>
</p><p>He locked his phone, smiling to himself. He hadn't officially confirmed it, but they would have figured it out soon enough. He went back inside to find Daisy asleep on the couch. She had changed into her pajama shorts and top. He smiled at how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. She had taken her hair out of its ponytail, and it cascaded wildly around her. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She was light enough that he lifted her easily. His garage workouts helped his upper body strength, but she wasn't too much of an issue to lift otherwise. As he carried her into her bedroom, he caught the faint but sweet smell of coconuts in her hair. He also caught a second smell that was sweet and light. He assumed it was her shampoo and perfume that he was smelling, but either way, he was hooked on the smell of her. He laid her in bed, pulling the covers over her. Then he removed his hoody and pants before slipping in beside her. He draped his arm over her waist and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.</p><p>Around three in the morning, she started to whimper. She began to toss and turn, but Sebastian quickly began to make shushing sounds and pulled her closer. He kissed the back of her neck and whispered that she was okay. She cried out, saying she was so sorry. She kept saying it over and over again. As she became more frantic, she cried out Sebastian's name and said she was sorry once again. He kept shushing her and whispering that she was okay; there was no need to be sorry; he wasn't going anywhere. </p><p>Eventually, she calmed down and began to breathe normally again. Sebastian sighed. He didn't know what caused her nightmare this time, but it seemed to involve him and some guilt she felt over something she had done. He just wished he knew what. He needed to help her, but how. Maybe he could talk to Shane? Perhaps he knew something and could help her in the way he couldn't. If whatever this lingering guilt and fear she had was continuing to hang over her, then he needed to find a way to help her move past it. Otherwise, he didn't think she would ever be ready to commit to him completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for all of my Haley and Elliot fans, forgive me. I need some competition for Sebastian, and it's going to be Elliot. As for Haley, give it a few chapters. She is going to get better. She's a smart girl. She knows what's up.</p><p>I spent half the day editing this while juggling my kids. It just crashed on me, so I'm doing a quick look at where I left off, and hopefully, I don't leave too many errors. If I did, forgive me. I'm a mom with a five-year-old and a 14 month-old who is currently going through a biting/clingy stage. I'm uploading these chapters as quickly as I can write them, but there may be weeks where it takes me a bit longer to get an update out. I basically neglected my house and other projects all week to get this done. </p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading. I really hope you're enjoying it. A chunk of Chapter 9 is already written. The rest of it is plotted out in my head. Leave a comment or kudos if you would like to. I can't wait to start on the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Perfect Moments and Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy finds herself in an embarrassing situation. She also learns a bit about Sebastian's childhood and past. Lots of fluff and cute moments in this chapter. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The irony in writing this chapter is that we had a plumbing emergency and had to have our water shut off when I couldn't possibly have felt any grosser. So, as you're reading this, and I think you will know what I mean shortly into this chapter, keep in mind how bad I felt doing that to poor Daisy once I found myself in a similarly gross situation. Still, it's one of my favorite embarrassing moments that I've put this poor girl through so far. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. </p><p>I did take some personal liberties with Robin and Sebastian's backstory here, but it's kind of a thought that's crossed my mind given the age difference between Sebastian and Maru. Who knows? I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll start working on Chapter 10 later this week.</p><p>Songs that inspired this chapter are:</p><p>The Only Exception by Paramore<br/>A Real Hero, by College, Electric Youth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy woke up in bed and couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She could feel the warm body sleeping beside her. She panicked for a moment as she tried to recall the events from the night before. </p><p>In a different time and place, Stephen had found her drunk beyond reason at a club one night and brought her home with one of his employees. To teach her a lesson for partying so wildly, he forced his employee to sleep in bed with her so that when she woke up, she would think she had cheated on Stephen. The panic she felt that morning never left her. She suspected Stephen's employee had registered the fear in her eyes because he quickly explained that it was all a joke. When he left, Stephen was waiting for her in the living room. He made sure she understood why she could never get that drunk again. </p><p>The same fear was with her at this very moment, even though she knew it had to be Sebastian. Who else could it be? She didn't drink that much the night before. She slowly turned over to see Sebastian lying there with his eyes partially open. He gave her a strange look.</p><p>"What, did you think it was someone else in your bed?" he teased before registering the frightened look on her face. He immediately sat up. "Daisy, what's wrong?" She sat up and rubbed her hand in her face.</p><p>"Sorry, bad dreams again," she extended.</p><p>"The same ones, or was this something else?" he asked, taking her hand. She pulled it away instinctively. He winced, and she registered the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, old habit," she said, reaching to take his hand in hers. He looked down at it before stroking it gently. "It wasn't a dream. It was a memory," she confessed, and he looked at her with a hint of pity in his eyes. "Not remembering how I got into bed last night made me think of it. It's fine," she said, looking at him shyly. He didn't seem convinced. "It's just something he did once." Frowning, he said,</p><p>"What exactly did he do to you?"</p><p>She pressed her lips together and looked down. Sebastian didn't push her but waited patiently. If this relationship was going to work, perhaps she needed to give him a little bit of her.</p><p>"I used to party with my friends at clubs back in ZuZu City. I was a mess, but it was easier to be a mess than deal with reality. Sometimes I got blackout drunk. My ex didn't like it, so he decided to teach me a lesson. He took me home and paid one of his employees to pretend to have slept with me. I panicked because I thought I had cheated on him. He was in the next room waiting for me. He enjoyed it. I haven't gotten blackout drunk since then," she explained, playing with a strand of her hair. He said nothing, only seemed to be pondering what he had just learned.</p><p>"How long ago was this?"</p><p>"Last fall. I should have ended it after that, but I was in too bad of a place to walk away then."</p><p>He nodded, lost in his thoughts. Finally, he looked up at Daisy.</p><p>"Daisy, I hope you know that if you want to let loose and get that drunk while you're with me, the only person you'll ever wake up next to is me. I would never even think about doing something as fucked up as that is to you." His expression proved how serious he was about it.</p><p>"I know," she said quietly.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, what was the final straw that got you to break up with him and move here?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, debating what would be too much to reveal to him. It was a big piece of the puzzle that she could tell he was desperately trying to solve. She wasn't ready to give it to him just yet. She shook her head in response.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to talk about that. Can we talk about something else? Something happy?" she begged, desperate to change the subject. He looked disappointed but accepted it for what it was.</p><p>"Okay, like what?"</p><p>"Did you put me to bed last night?" she asked, forcing herself to make eye contact.</p><p>"Yes, you fell asleep on the couch, and I carried you to bed. I'm sure you were exhausted," Sebastian explained.</p><p>"You carried me?" she exclaimed, sounding more shocked than she intended to. Sebastian laughed at this.</p><p>"It's not like you're that heavy. I mean, you weigh more than…." He paused to stop himself, probably realizing how bad it sounded. She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said, <em>"Choose your next words wisely."</em> He pressed his lips together, and his face started to redden.</p><p>"No, please go on. I'd love to hear about who I weigh more than," Daisy encouraged him. He groaned and threw his face into the pillow. Then he turned over to face her, laying on his back, looking up at her.</p><p>"What I meant to say is that you weighed a little more than I expected. You're a lot toner than your clothes give you credit. It's a good thing. I could still lift you just fine; it just took me by surprise," he clarified, his face still a light shade of red.</p><p>"Well, don't strain yourself next time I fall asleep on the couch," she replied, still pretending to be annoyed.</p><p>"Who are you, Alex?" he teased.</p><p>"You could have defended yourself, you now. I heard what Alex said," Daisy pointed out. He raised his eyebrows at her in response.</p><p>"Oh, so you've noticed then? You were checking me out that morning, weren't you? You're probably doing it right now, too," he accused her, raising one arm and tucking it behind his head. It was intentional. She rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"Now, who sounds like Alex?" she asked in a mocking tone.</p><p>"True. Alex has nothing to do all day but train and workout, though. I have a garage space that I make the most of when I have time. Don't ever expect me to look like him. You'll only be disappointed," he cautioned, running his fingers up and down her arm. She loved how gently he touched her. It was the opposite of what she was used to, and she sensed that he knew that too.</p><p>"Who said I was disappointed?" she asked, giving him a teasing smile. He didn't say anything in response, just watched her from where he was lying. They didn't move from that spot for a few minutes. Finally, she shifted and began to slide out of bed. She needed to get some work done now, or she was at risk of staying in bed with him all day. He remained where he was for a few moments, watching her. As she headed to the bathroom to change, she thought she heard him whisper,</p><p>"So fast," but perhaps she had imagined it.</p><p>••••••</p><p>Sebastian had reluctantly left the farmhouse that morning. He would have been happy staying in bed with her, but they both had work to do. She had given him a little piece of her but then pulled back when Sebastian pressed too far. He was so close to determining the source of her nightmares. Undoubtedly, this asshole had been manipulative. It looked more and more like he was abusive, but Sebastian didn't have that piece of the puzzle yet. He was close, though. Hopefully, with time, she would be more comfortable opening up to him. Then, the other realization occurred to him this morning when she looked at him with that teasing smile. He was falling for her. There had already been hints of this in the past week. Specifically how he couldn't get her off his mind when they weren't together. This morning it was there, staring him in the face. It couldn't be love. It was way too early for that. More than a mere infatuation, though. He wanted to know everything about her if she would ever open up to him.</p><p>He buried himself in his work for the rest of the day. He was grateful for Maru not coming down to ask him about the party. He assumed that Abigail had already filled her in. His start date with Mark was in a week and a half. With the offer, he let his clients know that he would try to take on what he could but understood if they wanted to go with someone else. If not for Daisy, he would probably take on quite a few clients in addition to his new job. He needed to leave himself some downtime to spend with her if they were going to make this work. Plus his time with Sam and Abigail as well. He emerged from the basement after several hours of work and realized that it was threatening to rain. He found himself wondering what she did in the rain. Did she find it as comforting as he did? He was satisfied with his work for the day and headed to the Saloon to shoot some pool. Sometimes he would go alone when he wanted to think. Although he was content walking without it, he grabbed his umbrella just in case.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>The rain had caught her by surprise. Particularly when the rumbling thunder threatened even heavier rain, she had finished with what was ready to be harvested and had done some running around town. She found some leeks in the field and remembered Evelyn mentioning how husband George loved them. George was a grumpy older man who did nothing but watch TV all day from his chair. She suspected that the chair had something to do with his irritability, and she wanted to do something to cheer him up. When she offered them to him, he was so happy he forgot about his grump exterior for a moment. Then, remembering himself, he told her not to tell anyone that he had a soft spot. </p><p>She debated stopping by Haley and Emily's to talk about last night and figure out what exactly Haley knew. Yet, pretending like she hadn't upset her gave Daisy the upper hand. If Daisy played dumb, then maybe Haley would doubt herself. She hadn't proven anything yet, but Daisy suspected that Haley knew who she was. It was a question of what Haley would do with that information that concerned her. The bigger question was, would she tell Sebastian, and how would he take it? It was a question that was constantly on her mind. She decided against visiting Haley and headed for the mines instead. </p><p>She had her equipment with her; she might as well see if she could find some resources for crafting sprinklers. The summer heat would otherwise be brutal for her crops. She needed to upgrade her watering can while she was at it. There was always something to do with the farm. It was exhausting, but she was beginning to love it.</p><p>A couple of hours after slaying monsters and mining for ore, she stepped out of the mines and surveyed herself. Dirt, dust, and monster guts covered her clothes. <em>Great</em>, she thought. She still needed to run by the Saloon and pick up dinner. She could run home and change quickly, then head back into town, but it would be a lot of walking, and she was already exhausted. She decided the hell with it. It was a Thursday night, and the Saloon would probably be slow. She doubted that Shane or Pam would even notice. Well, Shane might. Apparently, he noticed lots of things.</p><p>She started heading for the Saloon when thunder boomed loudly above her. She looked up and saw the storm clouds forming. <em>Fuck</em>, she said, walking as quickly as she could. Her backpack was heavy from what she had collected in the mines, therefore slowing her down. </p><p>Raindrops began to fall hard and fast. Daisy tried to quicken her pace, but it was no use. It started to downpour, and she was getting soaked. She began to run, not seeing the puddle. She skidded a bit across the mud before losing her balance and falling forward. She looked down at the front of her shirt, full of dread. Mud covered her clothes and body. She picked herself up, groaning and trying to shake the mud off. She couldn't go into the Saloon looking like this. </p><p>She considered her options and remembered that the community center had a bathroom. It wasn't the cleanest, but then again, neither was she. She let herself in, leaving her muddy boots at the door, and headed for the bathroom. She cleaned herself off the best she could, but there was still mud on her shirt and jeans in addition to monster guts. It was also in her hair, which was thankfully covered mainly by her hat. There were a few streaks still on her face, but at least her hands were clean. Hopefully, she could order her food and get out as quickly as possible. Naturally, as she exited the community center, it began to rain harder.</p><p>When she entered the Saloon, Gus, Emily, and Shane immediately looked at her with horror. Pam didn't seem to notice or care. Thankfully no one else was there yet.</p><p>"Rough day?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Something like that," she said, glancing at the specials board. "How about spaghetti and a salad, to go please," she said without blinking. Emily only nodded.</p><p>"Do you need to go clean yourself up?" she proposed, looking at her like she was crazy.</p><p>"Nope, at this point, only a hot shower and a load of laundry can help me. But thanks anyway," she replied, smiling at her. <em>Keep smiling and fake it, Daisy. It's what you're the best at, </em>Daisy told herself. Emily went to work on her order, and Daisy looked around, hoping no one else would see her in this state. Thankfully, the billiards room appeared empty.</p><p>"Forget your umbrella?" Shane asked from the corner.</p><p>"You guessed it," she answered, giving him a half-smile.</p><p>"Would a drink help?" he offered.</p><p>"Thanks, but I just want to go home and shower," she declined, wondering if he had considered calling that therapist. He looked at his beer and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't blame you. I should probably head home as well," Shane agreed, putting down his drink and signaling Gus to close out his tab. This response surprised Daisy, but she didn't want to say anything that would make him change his mind. Then, Emily came out with her food, saying her name a little louder than Daisy wished she had. She didn't need any additional attention on herself. She took her food with a grateful smile and quickly darted for the door.</p><p>"Daisy?" She heard a voice. No, not just any voice. She heard his voice. Maybe she could pretend she hadn't heard him? No, that would be childish, considering she stopped dead in her tracks when he called her name. Slowly, she turned to face him. She didn't dare look at him. She couldn't. There was complete silence between them, and she finally dared to look up and see his face. He was trying so hard not to laugh. She could tell that it was killing him. Finally, she heard a quiet, almost restrained chuckle from him. "What…what happened to you?" She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"The rain."</p><p>He chuckled even harder at her response.</p><p>"Evidently! Do you need some help getting home? An umbrella, maybe?" he extended.</p><p>"At this point, I don't think an umbrella would make a difference," she groaned, feeling Emily, Gus, and Shane's eyes on them.</p><p>"Probably not, but it will keep your food dry, and there's room for two under my umbrella," he suggested, smiling at her, and she shrugged. He had a point there. They left together. She tried to stand as much under the umbrella as she could without touching him. The last thing she needed was to get him dirty as well. "Want me to carry your backpack?" he offered. It was then that she realized that the storm had passed and all that remained was a lighter downpour.</p><p>"No, it's soaked. Just because my clothes are wet doesn't mean yours need to be as well," Daisy declined.</p><p>"Suit yourself. The rain is my kind of weather," Sebastian confessed. She looked up at him with a smile.</p><p>"You like the rain?" she remarked. Sebastian shrugged, returning her smile.</p><p>"Yeah. It's peaceful and keeps people inside. That's when I like to be outside the most. It's when I can be alone with my thoughts. Although being alone with you in the rain is pretty nice as well. I guess what I'm saying is I'll share my umbrella with you anytime, Daisy," he said with a sweet smile, and she felt herself gushing on the inside. If there was a time for a perfect moment in her life, this might have been it. She may be soaked and covered in mud and monster guts. She probably looked like a drowned rat. Yet, this moment with him under the umbrella was perfect. She would remember it forever.</p><p>When they entered the farmhouse, she set her dinner down and excused herself to go shower. As she was walking away, she noticed that Sebastian's hoody was wet as well. He pulled it off, asking if he could wash it with the rest of her clothes. She noticed that his shirt was also wet, and he just shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, I was trying to keep you under the umbrella as much as possible. I guess I got a little wet as well. At the risk of sounding presumptuous, I packed a change of clothes and a toothbrush in my backpack in case you wanted me to stay over again. I was getting ready to text you when I heard Emily call your name," he confessed. "I don't have to stay if you don't want me to. I don't know what is considered too much time together at this point."</p><p>"No, you can stay. I mean, you're here. Tomorrow after the Saloon, I planned on going home alone. Abigail is going to dye my hair early Saturday morning. Then I'm going to teach her some fighting skills," she explained.</p><p>"Great, just what she needs," he groaned, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"You can't stop it from happening," she reminded him. He sighed.</p><p>"I know, but just as well, the last thing I need right now is worrying about two of you in the mines. Promise me you won't take Abigail down until she's ready," he asked. </p><p>"I promise," she vowed. Daisy turned to head for the bathroom, and he followed her into her bedroom.</p><p>"If you don't mind, I might just dry my clothes since they got wet," he asked, and she nodded yes in response. "Thanks. I'll just toss them in and change while you're in the shower then." He pulled off his shirt, and her eyes widened at the sight of his six-pack and well-muscled chest. She felt her jaw drop, and she immediately closed it. She had suspected that he had a toned physique under his shirt, but this was unexpected. Her eyes couldn't help but follow the patch of black hair trailing down and disappearing into his pants. "Checking me out again, are you?" he teased, giving her a knowing look. She felt her face color into what could only be a dark shade of red.</p><p>"Don't let it go to your head," she replied, rolling her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom with him chuckling behind her. When she came out, he was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was then that she noticed his shirt was still off.</p><p>"Sorry. It turns out my entire bag got wet. I threw my change of clothes in the dryer as well. I swear this isn't me trying to come on to you," Sebastian insisted, looking a little embarrassed. "I feel kind of like an ass right now."</p><p>"You're not an ass," she stated, heading to the kitchen to warm up her dinner. "Just out of curiosity, was any part of your body under the umbrella?"</p><p>"Maybe a fourth of it," he admitted, a slight blush on his face. "I was trying to keep you dry, even though it was pointless." He stood up and walked over to her.</p><p>"Did you eat? I have enough spaghetti and salad for the two of us," she offered.</p><p>"I could eat," he said, grabbing a second plate and silverware for the two of them. They ate wordlessly, mostly because Daisy was trying to concentrate on her food instead of Sebastian's abs. She couldn't help but wonder what it was like to trace her fingers over his chest, down his abs, and find out where that black trail of hair ended. So his hair was naturally black, not red like his mom's. She caught herself smiling at that realization. He saw her smiling and raised his eyebrows at her.</p><p>"What's that about?" he queried. Daisy laughed and felt herself blush. "And you're blushing. I think I have to know now," he teased.</p><p>"I'm not blushing," she insisted. She could feel her face reddening.</p><p>"You're totally blushing. I'm pretty familiar with what blushing looks like when it comes to you," Sebastian winked at her. "You do it often enough." He gave a meaningful look, and she chose to ignore him. She gathered up their dishes and headed over to the sink. He followed her. "Are you not going to answer me?" he questioned, amusement in his voice. She continued to ignore him. He stood next to her at the sink. "Daisy?"</p><p>"Oh, that's just low," she groaned, refusing to face him.</p><p>"And why is that?" he asked. He leaned against the counter within her line of sight, giving Daisy a smug look. She still refused to look at him, washing dishes instead. "You've been washing that same dish for a full minute." No response. "Daisy," he whispered. She sighed, pressing her lips together. "Something the matter?" he jested, and she finally looked at him.</p><p>"I like how you say my name," she confessed.</p><p>"I know, that's why I say it so much," he stated in a low tone. Daisy moved on to the second plate. He sighed. "Fair enough, I'll use what else I have to work with," Sebastian said, coming around to her back and slipping his hands on her hips. "Or you could just tell me," he murmured, brushing his lips just below her ear. She almost dropped the plate she was washing. She set the plate down and turned to face him.</p><p>"I was thinking about where this strip of hair leads to," she whispered, looking up at him while running her finger down it. She rested her finger just below his waistband, and he shivered at her touch. Her lips were just inches from his. He moved to bring his lips down to hers, and she turned back to the dishes. She heard him groan in frustration behind her. "You're not the only one who uses what they have to work with, Sebastian," she reminded him.</p><p>"Touche. It seems I've met my match," he inferred, planting kisses on her neck until he found his way to that spot just beneath her earlobe and sucked on it. </p><p>With his body pressed up against hers, she could feel that it wasn't just her that was getting worked up over this little game of teasing. He slipped his arms around her waist as he moved to the other side of her neck. She moaned as she let her body lean into his. He turned her to face him and crushed his lips against her. He started it off slow like he always did, but this time his kisses became more frantic as she ran her hands through his hair and down his back. She let them wander even further, tracing the lines of his chest and stomach. He slipped his hands under her shirt and up her back. She moved her mouth away from his and began to trail kisses along his jawline. She continued to move her lips down his neck and along his collarbone. She ran her hands up his chest as she did it, then trailed them back down to his stomach, making a swirling motion with her fingers down that same strip of hair. Her fingers once again rested at his waistband, and she pressed her body even harder against his. Her fingers began to move down inside his boxers, and suddenly, he pulled away.</p><p>"We should stop," he insisted, stepping away from her. She nodded.</p><p>"You're right," she agreed, looking down.</p><p>"Believe me. I don't want to. You have no idea how badly…especially after what you just did," Sebastian said a deep breath and closed his eyes, "But if we're trying to take this slow, then we probably shouldn't be tempting ourselves so much. Do you agree?</p><p>"I do. You're right. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry," Daisy said.</p><p>"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have started it. Well, technically, you started it," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows. "But I shouldn't have kissed your neck like that, knowing what it could start," he acknowledged, then laughed lightly. "It's just that it's become a favorite spot of mine," he confessed.</p><p>"Mine too," she blushed, touching the spot. She needed to change the subject. "Do you want to watch TV?" she said, putting the last dish away.</p><p>"Sure," he said eagerly. He likely shared the same thought. "After I maybe take a cold shower. Do you mind if I borrow your stuff?"</p><p>"Yeah, no problem. It might be a little girly. I hope you don't mind. There's a dry towel on the rack," Daisy said, trying not to think about asking to join him.</p><p>"Great, thanks! I'll just grab my clothes from the dryer while I'm at it. Be right back," he said, disappearing into the bathroom. When he emerged, his hair was still wet, and he had changed into some pajama bottoms. He started to put his shirt back on, and she said,</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to, that is. I mean...." Her face flushed utterly red as she said it. <em>What was wrong with her? Here he was trying to take things slow for her benefit, and she was suggesting that he leave his shirt off.</em> He smiled at her evident blush and put his shirt back on top of the dryer.</p><p>"As long as you're comfortable with it," he said. He walked over and sitting down next to Daisy on the couch. He started to put his arm around her before pausing and seeming to ask permission. She nodded and leaned in against him. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart. It was almost comforting. After a few moments of silence, he looked at her with a smile. "You know, you looked pretty adorable, covered in mud and monster guts. I thought when I met you outside the mines as well. As a matter-of-fact, I think I find you the most attractive when you're a mess," he confessed. She gave him a weird look, then giggled.</p><p>"You have strange taste in women, Sebastian," she said with a teasing smile.</p><p>"That's probably true," he agreed. "But you're a first for me," he said. Daisy tried shifting her body to face him better. He leaned forward, swept one arm under her legs and another around her back, understanding her intentions. Then Sebastian swung her legs to sit on top of his. His face was inches from hers, and she gave him the same shy smile she knew he liked so much. He took her hand and began to kiss along her knuckles while watching her with his eyes. </p><p>She should tell him. It was the perfect moment to do so. He had seen her at her worst today and wasn't put off by it. Instead, he found her even more attractive. Maybe he would understand and not think the worst of her. Was it worth losing him over, though? The way he looked at her this morning, the same way he was looking at her right now, made it so hard to keep her secret from him. Stephen never looked at her like this. Like she was the only one in the room. </p><p>With Stephen, any time they were somewhere with other women involved, his eyes were always on them. It was like she was invisible when anything better came into his line of sight. It made her feel unattractive and unwanted. </p><p>With Sebastian at her party, she felt like his eyes never left her. As much as she enjoyed the attention, it scared her as well. It was a new territory that she wasn't familiar with, and she desperately wanted to be wanted by someone. She had to be cautious or risk falling too hard too fast. If she told him and he rejected her, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She needed to wait a bit longer to be sure. She realized that he was watching her. </p><p>"What are you pondering over Daisy? You already know my relationship status," he jested, and she laughed, putting her fears aside for a moment.</p><p>What kind of women do you usually date? Anyone from here?" she asked, curious. He laughed and shook his head.</p><p>"Somehow, I don't think you've been quiet for this long because you're thinking about my ex-girlfriends," he called her out. "But, because you asked, no to the second question," he chuckled. "Way too small of a town to take that risk. You are the first and only exception to that rule. I usually date girls that I went to high school with or attend community college in the next town or two over. They're usually brief and more physical than romantic. One or two of them might even be at the party on Saturday. They're usually a little more on the wild side or super artsy—full of tattoos and piercings, that kind of thing. Then there have been a few like Haley, but those usually burn out pretty quickly. I'm not sure I can handle that kind of fashion-obsessed princess type for too long." At this, Daisy's face fell. He noticed and took her hand. "Hey now, what's that about? Don't tell me you consider yourself a Haley. You're nothing like her."</p><p>"What if I am, though, underneath all this mud and monster guts? You saw my closet. I told you I was a different person back in ZuZu City," she reminded him. He shook his head in disagreement.</p><p>"Trust me; you're not. If you're going to tell me that you were back in ZuZu City, then fine, but here, you're far from it. There's so much more to you than that; you just don't see it yet. I suppose if you are fashion obsessed deep down, then I'll make an exception for you, but only because all the other little things about you outweigh that small, insignificant detail," he affirmed, leaning in to kiss her softly. She leaned into the kiss, trusting that he meant what he said. Then he pulled away, whispering, "Plus, you're not the princess type." She smiled at his insistence, even if she didn't believe that last part. Daisy Kellerman was very much the princess type. She lived in a tower filled with expensive things and beautiful clothes, high above the city, with a view that people would kill for. She spent years waiting for someone to rescue her from her selfish mother and manipulative boyfriend. Yet no one ever came for her because, as Daisy had learned, princesses save themselves in the real world. But how long until she was locked away again? That was her real fairytale. Her life as a princess with all the luxury and riches in the world was her nightmare. He interrupted her thoughts by nudging her gently, and she realized she had gotten lost in thought again. "What about you? Have they all been as arrogant and pretty as Alex? Or do you have some bad boys in your past as well? Maybe even an intellectual one?" he teased with a playful grin.</p><p>"No, most of them have been arrogant jocks or, as you put it, pretty boys. As far as motorcycles go, you're the first. Nor sci-fi fans, for that matter. Although, there was that one boy from when I was seventeen who I kissed on the very porch of this house and then hid behind the door because I couldn't believe I had just done that. I always wonder what happened to him," she gave him a meaningful look and saw his face color a bit at the memory.</p><p>"He's probably still kicking himself for not immediately asking you out afterward. He was nervous and awkward around pretty girls back then," he joked, running his hands down her legs, massaging her knees and calves as he did.</p><p>"You thought I was pretty?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning against him sleepily.</p><p>"No, I think you're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"So are you…." she murmured, then opened her eyes and sat up, feeling her face flush completely red. "I mean, you're…." He started to chuckle over her slip.</p><p>"I knew what you meant," he confirmed, stopping her mouth with a kiss. As they climbed into bed that night, he laid on his side with his arm under the pillow so that he could face her. She did the same. Then, he gave her a guilty look, and she frowned in response.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I should warn you that while I didn't confirm anything, Sam and Abigail know. Well, they know something is going on, but I explained that you weren't over your ex, so we're just getting to know each other for now. Given that they know, I can only assume Maru knows as well," he confessed. She giggled at this.</p><p>"Okay, well, Shane knows. I denied it, but he knows. Still, it's not like he's going to tell the town," she said, and he laughed in response.</p><p>"Plus, my mom as well…" he reminded her.</p><p>"Yeah," she sighed.</p><p>"We're terrible at this whole secret relationship thing we're doing, aren't we?" he asked.</p><p>"Absolutely terrible at it," she giggled.</p><p>"It is a small town, though; we never stood a chance," he declared.</p><p>"Probably not," she agreed.</p><p>"So…what do we do? I'm not sure I can endure Elliot repeatedly trying to flirt with you and asking you to be his muse at Haley's party on Saturday. Plus, there will be other guys there who will probably hit on you as well. I'm not sure I can handle that. I tend to get jealous, sometimes. Still, we're not technically exclusive, so you are free to date other guys," he said, but she could see on his face that he was hoping she wouldn't.</p><p>"The same rules apply to you. You can date other girls if you want to. I don't know when I'll be ready to commit to a relationship with you fully. At least not the kind with a label on it. I don't want to hold you back, though," she insisted. He looked at her sincerely.</p><p>"I don't want to date other girls, Daisy. I only want to date you," he stated, staring into her eyes. She bit her lip nervously, and he sighed with a smile. "Stop doing that." He gave her an amused grin.</p><p>"Why," she asked, remembering the tormented look from the first time she did it around him.</p><p>"Because of reasons I'd rather not say while we're laying in bed together not having sex," he explained. Daisy raised her eyebrows in response.</p><p>"Oh," she did it again, followed by a teasing grin.</p><p>"You're terrible; you know that. Now, back to the current issue at hand. I'd rather keep doing whatever it is we're doing until you're ready to take it to the next level."</p><p>"I don't want to date anyone else either, Sebastian," she said, and he smiled in response.</p><p>"Okay, so then if people ask, we tell them we're just dating but not seeing other people. Leave it at that. They don't need to know anything else, right?" he proposed.</p><p>"Right," she smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before turning over and closing her eyes. He slipped his arm around her waist and scooted closer to her. Shortly after, she heard the smooth and rhythmic sounds of his breathing and let herself drift off to sleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>•••••••••</p><p>Sebastian slipped out early the following day. He had a lot of work to accomplish if he wanted to hang out with them at the Saloon that evening. Daisy set to work harvesting what was ready to be sold and organizing the resources that she had collected for future crafting projects. She had managed to craft a furnace, a couple of chests, and building a fence. She had spent quite a few afternoons pouring over blueprints and guides on crafting items from scratch. It felt like all of her hard work was finally paying off. As soon as Marnie's ranch opened, she put in an order for three chickens in various colors. She wanted at least one brown and one white, but when she asked about a void chicken, Marnie looked at her like she was crazy.</p><p>"Oh! Well, I don't usually sell those, as they are considered cursed, but if you really want one, I can get it for you. It will cost you a bit extra, as they aren't easy to come by, but I know a place to get them. Why would you even want a void chicken? No one in town will eat them," she said, then raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "Except for Sebastian, that is. Your grandfather used to give them to him. You've met him, right? He's Robin's son." Daisy smiled, trying not to give herself away.</p><p>"Yes, you could say we've met a few times," Daisy alluded. Marnie seemed to catch her meaning but looked surprised.</p><p>"Oh! I wasn't aware. Well then, I can see why you might want a void chicken then," she sighed. "Eh, I suppose I've done stranger things for love. It's kind of romantic when you think about it. He loved your grandfather, you know. Robin did her best after Dorian passed away, but he didn't adjust to her marrying Demetrius too well. I can't say I blame him. That man never wanted to be a father until Maru was born. So your grandfather stepped in helped fill the void that Sebastian was missing. Of course, Sebastian would disappear when you would come around as a child because he didn't feel like it was his place to intrude. He was such a shy little boy, and your grandfather was so crazy about you. If you are involved romantically with him, you should know that your grandfather would be quite pleased. He always thought you two would get along."</p><p>Daisy never knew any of this about Sebastian. She knew he was close to her grandfather, but she never realized how close they were. Then there was that other piece of information she had just learned. He knew about her for years but never introduced himself. Did he hate her growing up for taking away his time spent with her grandfather? She tried to imagine him a little boy, watching her from afar with envy because she took time away from him with the one person he felt comfortable being around. The one person that filled that void from his father dying. She took it from him every time. She felt guilty about this. Had he joined them, would she have welcomed him or been annoyed by his being there? She honestly couldn't say. She felt ashamed about that as well.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me this, Marnie. I never knew any of this," she said, with a genuinely grateful smile.</p><p>"Sebastian has grown into a nice young man with the potential to go far. He needs someone to get him out of that house now and then. I'll send the brown and white chickens up to your farm on Monday and the Void chicken as soon as it arrives. Treat them with love and respect, and they will repay you ten times over. Maybe I'll see you at the Saloon tonight if you aren't too distracted, that is," she said, winking at her.</p><p>Once Daisy arrived back at the farm, she saw Alex waiting for her. She had almost forgotten about their arrangement. He nodded at her and surveyed her farm.</p><p>"Well, I think I could break up some of these rocks for you and cut down whatever trees you want. Unless you had something else in mind?" Alex said.</p><p>"No, that would help a lot. Is that what you were hoping to do? Eventually, I'll have food for animals and hail bails to haul. That would probably be a good workout for you as well," she mentioned.</p><p>"Definitely! I'm interested in whatever helps you out and gives me a different kind of workout. Do three mornings a week work for you? Monday, Wednesday, and Friday sound good? I work the ice cream stand in the summer, so that might interfere with my work, but I'll try to get here early to make sure I get it in."</p><p>"Works for me. You can start now if you want," Daisy said, picking up an ax and handing it to him.</p><p>"Sure thing," he said, starting on the cluster of trees she directed him to. "So, what's with you and the vampire?"</p><p>"He hates when you call him that, you know," she said, not answering his question. Alex only shrugged.</p><p>"I know. I do it to get a rise out of Sebastian. I guess I could stop. It's an old high school nickname."</p><p>"Yes, but aren't we all past high school at this point?" she reminded him.</p><p>"I guess you're right. That doesn't answer my question, though. What's the deal with you two? You kept disappearing at the same time, and he was bothered by Elliot hitting on you. Not that I blame him, I don't exactly care for Elliot's recent attention to Haley either," he said.</p><p>"We're dating, just not putting a label on it yet. It's still early," Daisy explained, piling up wood as he chopped it.</p><p>"Makes sense. Are you exclusively dating or open to seeing other people? I only ask because two of his exes might be there tomorrow night, and I know one was hoping to get back together with him," Alex explained, continuing to chop. Learning this made Daisy nervous. What if he saw one of them and realized what he was missing? Had he ended it with them, or was it the other way around?</p><p>"Exclusively dating," she confirmed.</p><p>"Well, I'll be sure to tell Allison and Chloe. I don't think Chloe is completely over him. They broke up four months ago, but she still asks about him. He was the one that ended it. I doubt you have anything to worry about," he assured her. "Oh, and sorry about Haley. I'm not sure what got into her at the party. Sometimes she gets these ideas in her head, and it's hard to talk her out of them. She can get a little carried away with her obsession with the rich and famous. I think she hoped you would know more about them since you used to live in the city. Anyway, I'm pretty sure she's moved past it now. She's pretty excited about the party tomorrow night."</p><p>"I'm sure she is. It should be fun. Should I bring anything?" she asked, relieved to hear that Alex didn't seem to have the same suspicions as Haley did.</p><p>"Just whatever you're drinking and shoes to dance in. Maybe a sexy outfit," Alex winked at her, and she frowned. "Relax, I was suggesting it for Sebastian's benefit only. Haley likes people to dance at her parties, and I don't think Emily's dancing is quite what she has in mind," he said, and she nodded in understanding. She had guessed that Emily's dancing might be a little unusual based on her personality.</p><p>After Alex left, Daisy wrapped up her work for the day and went to go shower. She was a little nervous about seeing Sebastian that evening, given what she had all learned about him in the past few hours. Daisy was curious about his exes, especially Chloe, given that they had broken up shortly before Daisy had arrived. Even though he had ended it, she worried about old feelings arising when he saw her. What if Sebastian realized that Chloe was much more his type and preferred someone with fewer complications when dating? If she brought it up with him, would he think she was ridiculous? </p><p>Then there was that other piece of information Daisy had learned about from his childhood. She pitied him. She couldn't blame him for wanting to leave if his relationship with his step-father was so difficult. Was it still as strained as it had been the first time they had met, or had they gotten along better since then? Judging by Demetrius's lack of interest in his whereabouts the other day, she guessed the former. She didn't know if she should bring it up either. She wasn't upset that he had never introduced himself before the Luau because she understood why. She just hated that he felt like he didn't belong when she was around. As for Chloe, how would she even approach it?</p><p>••••••</p><p>Sebastian arrived at the Saloon early in the hopes of catching Shane before he went in. Sure enough, a surprisingly cleaner-looking Shane came in his JoJa Mart clothes just as Sebastian was leaning against the back of the building, watching for him. He saw Sebastian and frowned.</p><p>'What do you want?" he grumbled.</p><p>"Information, if you're willing to give it," Sebastian responded, blowing smoke out of his mouth and taking another puff of his cigarette.</p><p>"Why should I?" Shane snapped but leaned against the building without protest.</p><p>"Because I think you care about Daisy, and I need your help," Sebastian said, blowing out more smoke.</p><p>"I don't care about anyone. Except for Jas and Aunt Marnie, that is," Shane insisted.</p><p>"What did the two of you talk about at the party?" Sebastian pried.</p><p>"None of your business," Shane snapped again. Sebastian sighed.</p><p>"Look, I get that you have this whole be an asshole to everyone act going on, but I'm trying to help her. She's having nightmares. She won't tell me what they're about, but I think her ex did something to her, and I'm just trying to figure out how to help her move past it. If she told you something, anything that could be instrumental in me helping her, I'd appreciate it," Sebastian said, almost pleading with him. Why couldn't this guy stop being a jerk for once? There were both recluses; that much was evident. But whereas Sebastian only avoided those he would rather not converse with, Shane shut everyone out. Sam said he was a cool guy to work with, but Sebastian never saw that side of him. Yet, judging by the cleaner appearance and the fact that he was talking to him, Sebastian suspected that Daisy had somehow gotten to him.</p><p>"All she said was that she was thinking about seeing a therapist in the next town over, and did I want to make an appointment around the same time? She suggested we hold each other accountable. She admitted that she's struggling to move on from her ex. But didn't give me much information beyond that. I'm thinking about taking her up on that offer, especially since she has no way to get there. Plus, you know, it might help me as well," Shane said, looking down. </p><p>Sebastian frowned at this. He could have driven her. Maybe she wants to keep that part of her separate from him? It was probably easier to disclose this kind of thing to someone going through the same thing. He tried not to take offense to it.</p><p>"Well, if you think it would do you some good, then you definitely should. It helped my sister when she needed it. I think Daisy's idea would be good for both of you," he replied, stomping out his cigarette. Shane looked at him.</p><p>"So are you two like dating or something? She said you were just friends, but clearly, that's not the case," Shane implied. Sebastian had anticipated this.</p><p>"Yeah, we're dating, but no label yet. We're taking it slow. For Daisy's sake, you know? It's better for her right now," he explained, watching Shane's reaction. He was curious if the guy had a thing for her as well. Shane shrugged and headed for the door.</p><p>"Just don't hurt her," he warned, walking inside.</p><p>"Trying not to," Sebastian muttered to himself.</p><p>Sam and Abigail arrived shortly after. Sebastian had already started a game by himself. They came in, their usual loud and cheerful selves, carrying pizza and beer. Sebastian caught them looking around and assumed they were looking for Daisy. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"She isn't here yet," he grumbled. Laughter immediately followed. He wasn't in the mood for their teasing.</p><p>"She is coming through, right? I can't wait to dye her hair tomorrow. Plus, she's going to teach me some fighting skills. Don't worry about her hair; I know what I'm doing. Plus, it's a washout, so if I do fuck up, it will disappear after a few washes. Aren't you excited to see her with pink hair, Sebby?" Abigail taunted. He rolled his eyes and went back to his game of pool.</p><p>"I'm breathless with anticipation. Look, get it all out of your system now so that when Daisy does arrive, you don't scare her," he told them. More laughter ensued.</p><p>"I heard Chloe and Allison might be there tomorrow. Alex said that Chloe still has it pretty bad for you. Do you think she'll be a problem?" Sam asked, grabbing a pool cue. Sebastian shrugged but mentally groaned at the thought.</p><p>"I don't see why she would be. If she asks if I'm single, I'll tell her no. She doesn't need to know the details," Sebastian said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"And you're completely over her, right?" Sam asked. Sebastian shrugged again.</p><p>"Of course, I'm over her. I broke up with her, remember?" He meant it. He hadn't thought about Chloe in a while. At one point, he had been crazy about her. She would go to all of their shows and cheer loudly from the audience. He loved how she made him feel up there. </p><p>Then things went south. Chloe became much too clingy, and he couldn't quite see where their relationship was going long-term, especially with his moving to the city eventually. His mother wasn't exactly shy about her feelings for Chloe as well. Not that she was ever rude to her, she just didn't think they meshed well. Sebastian suspected the same. At least Daisy had her seal of approval. Especially since she practically forced her onto him. Maybe his mother knew something about love that he didn't?</p><p>"Just making sure. I wouldn't want any trouble for you two this early," Sam stated, before catching Sebastian's gesture to stop talking. He saw Daisy walking past the bar and into the room.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late; I got caught up with work," she explained, looking at no one in particular.</p><p>"No worries, we were talking about how much fun tomorrow night should be. Who knows, maybe I'll finally ask Penny out?" Sam said optimistically.</p><p>"You should probably lay off the booze then," Abigail half-joked and Daisy didn't even react.</p><p>"Yeah, probably," Sam agreed. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Daisy. Something was off, and he could see it in her eyes. He chose to ignore any annoying comments Sam and Abigail sent their way.</p><p>"Hey," he said casually, walking up to her.</p><p>"Hey," she said with a shy smile and then quickly looked in the direction of the wall. Something was definitely off.</p><p>"Everything okay?" he asked, worried she heard them talking.</p><p>"Yeah, everything is fine. Sorry, it's been an interesting day," she said, avoiding talking about whatever was on her mind.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, feeling Sam and Abigail's eyes on them. She must have noticed them as well because she looked in their direction.</p><p>"Yeah, if you don't mind. I just wanted to ask you about something. Is that's okay?" Daisy asked nervously.</p><p>"Of course!" he said, looking over at Sam and Abigail, whose eyes were still on them. "We'll be right back. Save us some pizza, okay?" They nodded in understanding, and he took her hand into hers before leading her into Gus's back room. They technically weren't supposed to be back there, but he didn't think Gus would care. It's not like they were stealing alcohol or anything. He leaned against the wall, facing her, and she did the same. "So what's up?" She looked away nervously for a moment before looking back at him.</p><p>"I'm not even sure why I'm bringing this up, especially since I won't tell you much about my ex. Alex mentioned that two of your exes might be at the party tomorrow. He said that you broke up with one of them pretty recently and that she was still into you. Is she going to be an issue tomorrow night? I mean, do you want to see her again?" she inquired, eyeing him nervously. He shook his head and sighed.</p><p>"No! Here I was, trying to silence Sam for this very reason before you walked in. I knew this would make you nervous. I broke up with her a few months ago, Daisy; you have nothing to worry about," he insisted, taking her hand. "I'm long since over her."</p><p>"Am I allowed to ask why it didn't work out?" she pried. "You don't have to answer; given the lack of honesty on my part, I shouldn't even be asking that of you."</p><p>"Because she became clingy, and I didn't see it going anywhere. Plus, my mom didn't think we meshed well, and I agreed. It was more of an infatuation on my part. I didn't see that until we had been together for a while. Unfortunately for her, I think it was more than that," he explained.</p><p>"I see," she replied and seemed to ponder this information. "Am I an infatuation, Sebastian?" she asked insecurely. Then she shook her head, "No, forget I even asked that. It's way too new for you even to know…."</p><p>"You're not," he said firmly. He surprised himself even.</p><p>"How could you even…." she began, her face full of doubt.</p><p>"I just know. There's a difference. There's a difference in my entire relationship with Chloe versus the few weeks I've known you. I can't explain it; there just is, even if it's still new. I'm not going to ask if you feel the same way about me versus your ex because I know you're not ready to talk about him. But where you stand with me currently, no, it isn't an infatuation for me," he explained, and she almost seemed to shudder at his response. "Please don't worry about her tomorrow night. She won't be an issue, I promise." He brought the top of her hand to his lips again and pressed a soft kiss against it. He may have acted too hastily in telling her this, but she asked, and he wanted to be honest with her. "Feel better now?"</p><p>"Yeah," she nodded. Sebastian smiled and started to lead her back into the main room when she stopped him. "Did you stay away from my grandfather's house when I visited as a child?" she questioned. He frowned, not sure if he heard her correctly.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning to face her.</p><p>"Did you avoid me when I visited as a child because you didn't want to intrude? Did I take away your time with him?" she asked, looking saddened by the thought. He didn't understand how she could even know that. He thought no one else besides his mother knew that.</p><p>"Who told you that?" he demanded.</p><p>"Marnie," she stated.</p><p>"What else did she tell you?" he asked, becoming agitated. He hated that she knew that about him. He felt terrible enough over avoiding her all those years, especially now.</p><p>"Just that my grandfather was a place of solace for you because you didn't get along with your step-father. Yet, every time I came into town, you avoided me because you didn't want to intrude and that you were too shy to meet me. Is that true?"</p><p> He felt immensely guilty over this. He had intended to tell Daisy eventually, but somehow Marnie had beat him to it. He guessed that August Cole had confided in Marnie with this information. All the older women in this town were the same, a bunch of gossips. She probably heard from someone that they were dating, given how fast news spread in this town and decided to share that tiny detail with Daisy. To her, it must have seemed harmless, but for him, it was deeply personal. He shook his head angrily.</p><p>"I was going to tell you eventually. I didn't know how to. Marnie had no right to tell you that."</p><p>"She didn't mean any harm by it. I think she suspected that we were dating based on something I said and just started talking. I feel terrible that I was the reason you stayed away. I took time with my grandfather away from you when you probably needed him the most," she insisted.</p><p>"He was your grandfather! You had every right to that time. I was just some kid he felt sorry for," he insisted, still fuming.</p><p>"Yeah, but you had just lost your dad and weren't getting along with Demetrius. You needed him, and I took that from you. I…."</p><p>"Stop blaming yourself. You didn't take anything that wasn't yours, to begin with. Look, I can't do this right now. I need to go. I need to be alone right now," Sebastian asserted, storming off.</p><p>"Sebastian, wait!" she called, and he could hear her chasing after him. </p><p>He didn't look back. He briefly caught the eye of several concerned patrons, including his mother's, but he kept going. Great, let them talk, he thought. He stormed out of the Saloon and trekked across town towards the road leading home. He didn't hear her chasing him anymore. A part of him wished she had. He didn't stop until he reached his house. He slammed the door to his basement bedroom. Then he grabbed the box off his shelf where he kept his most valuable mementos: the zipper from his dad's leather jacket, a ticket stub from his first concert, and a picture of him as a boy with August. It was the happiest he had ever been, and at that moment, he had never missed him more. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he began to cry. Yoba, he missed him! She had his eyes, too. She made him think of August every day, and it hurt every time. He couldn't tell her, though. She would blame herself for that as well. For now, he just needed a good cry. Then he would apologize to her.</p><p>••••••</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, he emerged from the basement to find his mother making an herbal tea in the kitchen. She never drank herbal tea. She had been a hardcore coffee drinker her whole life. Yet, for whatever reason, she was sitting at her storefront desk, drinking tea and reading through a fashion magazine. Sebastian frowned at the strange behavior.</p><p>"Everything alright, mom?" he asked, giving her a strange look. She looked up from her magazine and gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"Everything is fine with me, Sebastian. Is everything alright with you?" his mother asking in a calm tone. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"It will be once I apologize to Daisy," he sighed. "Since when do you drink tea and read fashion magazines? I'm starting to become concerned." He walked over and glanced at its continents. His mother closed it abruptly and looked at him with a sly look.</p><p>"Since I decided to broaden my horizons a bit. It's not too late to apologize, you know. Daisy left right after you did. She seemed upset about something. I assumed it was related to whatever the two of you were fighting over. So, unless you broke up before things even began, I recommend that you head over and apologize to her before things get worse," she advised, going back to her tea.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask what we fought about?" he asked, surprised by her lack of nosiness.</p><p>"Not this time. If you wanted to talk about it, though, I'm listening," Robin offered, looking back up at him with patience in her expression.</p><p>"Marnie told her that I used to stay away whenever she visited as a child because I didn't want to intrude on her and August's time. I was upset because I wanted to be the one to tell her and explain myself. Marnie treated it as innocent gossip, but it made her feel guilty for taking my time away from him. I tried to assure her that it wasn't like that, but it brought back emotional feelings on my end. Then she brought up how the farm was my escape after losing dad, and I lost it. So I need to apologize and explain myself. I owe her that."</p><p>"Yes, you do," she said, with evident emotion in her eyes. Sebastian couldn't help but feel the same way. "Sebastian, I'm sorry for how things turned out back then. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Especially how fast it all happened. I know he was your place to escape it all, but I should have been there for you," she confessed. He shook his head.</p><p>"You did what you thought was best to survive. You did it for Maru and me. I don't you blame you for it," Sebastian insisted.</p><p>"No, but he could have tried harder to be your father, and I apologize for that. I can't change it, but you deserved better. I am forever grateful for August. Who knows how you would have turned out if not for him? Now go apologize to her and let me get back to my magazine," she said, giving him a wink in an attempt to hide the sadness in her eyes before going back to reading the page in her lap.</p><p>By the time he arrived at Daisy's front door, he had rehearsed what he would say in his mind. When she opened it, her eyes were still tear-stained and puffy from crying, and he hated himself for it. She looked surprised to see him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound composed.</p><p>"I came to apologize. Can you forgive me for being an asshole?" Sebastian asked, not approaching her just yet, no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize; I'm the one that upset you, remember?" she disputed. Sebastian sighed and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. It had become one of his favorite things to do to her. Mainly because it seemed to calm her of her fears and anxieties; her eyes followed his lips and briefly tried to pull away before deciding to remain where she was.</p><p>"Daisy, it's not your fault. I never saw it as you taking away my time with your grandfather. That's not why I got upset. I don't think you know how guilty I felt that day I met you at the Luau and regretted avoiding you all those years. How guilty I still feel. You see, I was afraid that you wouldn't like me or that we wouldn't get along because I'm not always the easiest at times. If that was the case, I didn't want to make things awkward with your grandfather. I knew how crazy he was about you. So I stayed away. It was pretty foolish, I'll admit, but I was going through many insecurity issues back then. It's hard when your mom remarries, and the guy wants nothing to do with you but has all the love for your sister. It made me feel like I wasn't worth being loved by anyone. Your grandfather showed me the kindness that I needed. My mom did her best, but your grandfather filled that void. When I stormed off at the Saloon, it was due to my guilt over avoiding you all those years and realizing how much I still miss him. I've always felt cheated over losing my dad, but losing August hurt just as much, if not more," he confessed.</p><p> He had never been this honest with anyone before, not even Sam or Abigail. A part of him was still afraid that she would reject him for his honesty. Instead, she brought her hands to both sides of his face and whispered,</p><p>"You're worth being loved, Sebastian, don't ever think you're not. There are so many people in this town that love you. You don't see it yet," she attested, pulling him down to her, and he brought his lips to hers. </p><p>Their kiss wasn't at its usual slow pace but more with a sense of urgency and passion. Sebastian put all of the emotions he had been feeling over the past few hours into the kiss, and she embraced it with an equal amount of willingness and passion. He bent even lower, moving an arm under her legs, carrying her through the doorway, and kicking it shut with his foot. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and continued to kiss him without breaking from the sudden change in position.</p><p>He carried her into the bedroom. She ran her hands down his back before lifting the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Daisy's fingers run down his chest, abs, and over that same strip of hair until her fingers slipped into the top of his waistband. He moaned and began to kiss her harder. He allowed his hands to move over her back, through her hair, and across her waist. He was careful where he let his hands roam, and she began to groan in frustration. He chuckled at this, allowing his hands to roam down her ass and pull her body tighter against his. He wanted to explore every inch of her with his eyes, his hands, his mouth. He wanted to spend all night learning every curve, every sensitive spot that made her moan and calls out his name…but for now, he had made a promise to her that he needed to keep.</p><p>While her body may be ignoring that promise right now, her mind would eventually catch up and possibly leave her in a state of regret. He feared what that regret would do to their already fast-moving relationship—given the fact that she wasn't over her ex. Yesterday morning had proven that. They had agreed to be friends because she wasn't in a place to start a relationship. But he pushed her into one regardless because he wanted her bad enough to make it work. They agreed to keep it quiet until she was ready to commit to him entirely, but they were already going back on that as well. She asked that they take things slow and not take it beyond kissing, but he had just initiated yet another step that encouraged her to change her mind once again. </p><p>Rather than respect her wishes, he had continuously pushed her to go against him. He couldn't encourage her to go against this one. Sex always complicates things. She was afraid of causing them to crash and burn, but he would be the one to ruin things if they continued at this rate in all reality. No matter how badly he wanted her, he would wait until she was ready, even if it was painfully long in doing so.</p><p>He began to pull away, but she pulled him back in, not ready to stop. She ran her hand down the front of his jeans, over his bulge, and rubbed it slowly while her lips kissed along his jawline. He was losing his will to stop things where they were. That's when he knew they had to end things now, or he would lose all form of self-control. He pulled away from her, seeing the sudden confusion in her eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she demanded.</p><p>"If we don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself at all," he explained, telling himself that as well.</p><p>"What if I don't want to stop?" she said suggestively.  <em>Yoba, this girl!</em> Sebastian thought to himself. <em>She was going to be the death of him.</em></p><p>"Two days ago, you asked that we take things slow with the physical stuff. I'm respecting that request even though I keep initiating situations that cause us to go against it. I'm not rushing you into this any more than I already have." He saw her face fall, and she looked down. "It's not like I don't want you, Daisy. You have no idea how hard this is for me. I'm just trying to respect what you've repeatedly asked of me."</p><p>"I know what I said, Sebastian, but I want this. I want you," she stated, shaking her with a grim expression on her face.</p><p>"I feel so stupid. Here I'm pretty much begging you to have sex with me, and you're refusing to because two days ago, I said I wanted to wait. What if I've changed my mind?"</p><p>"I don't think you have, though. You're in the moment and all of the emotions we went through tonight. I don't want what happened tonight to lead to us doing something that you might regret later. I can wait. If it means you take the time you need to completely get over whatever you're struggling with in regards to your ex, then I'll wait. If we do this now, though, I think it will only make things harder for you overall," Sebastian said, reaching for her hand. She sighed and pulled away.</p><p>"It's not that I want to go back to him, Sebastian; I'm just afraid that if he comes back for me, I won't be able to refuse him. We were together for so long, and he has that over me. I don't love him anymore. I'm not even sure if I ever did. I can't explain it. He's just a part of who I am. Who I used to be, that is. That's what I keep trying to tell you. Here, to you, I'm Daisy, this disaster of a girl who is trying to get her late grandfather's farm up and running again. In ZuZu City, I'm someone who cares about fashion and a whole lot of things that I don't even know how to explain about myself. I'm pretty sure if you knew me in ZuZu City, you wouldn't look twice at me. Especially after what you said the other day." He started to protest, but she put her hand up to stop him. "My point is, had I not said something, would you have changed your mind about people like my friend before judging her? Probably not, and that's what scares me about showing you all of me. I'm not ready for that. I feel like I'm still juggling both versions of myself, and I don't know where exactly I belong in the world. Here? There? With him? With you? If you asked me where I was the happiest and felt most like myself, the answer would be here, experiencing this new relationship with you. But it doesn't mean that my old life doesn't still have some sort of hold on me. Maybe I'm hoping that by sleeping with you, it will mean that my old life is over and I'm choosing to be here completely. But in all reality, you're right; it won't make things any more clear for me. If anything, it will only make me that much more confused," she said, looking uncomfortable with everything she had just said. </p><p>He nodded, taking in what she had just revealed to him—another piece.  </p><p>He understood every insecurity she felt when she was around him and possibly the cause of every bad dream she'd been having. He understood why she couldn't completely get over her ex and her old life even more so. Just as he couldn't fully get over the idea of moving to the city someday, she was afraid he would reject her if he saw that other side of her. How could he though, knowing everything about who she was here? He just needed to earn her trust and prove that he wouldn't run when she decided to be completely honest with him. Whatever it was that she was hiding. He moved closer to her. He laid on his side, leaning on his elbow. He looked up at her. She did the same, laying across from him. He leaned in and gave her a long, soft kiss before pulling away.</p><p>"I think I finally understand, Daisy. At least, I think I do. I don't know how to help you beyond suggesting that you see someone to help you sort out your feelings, but I can be there while you do. I can be there for nights like these when we have difficult conversations and share things that we don't normally share with anyone. The thing about you that stayed with me all those years ago was how easily I opened up to you that day. There are very few people that I've felt comfortable doing that with, but with you, it was easy. It's still easy. I want you to feel that level of comfort with me as well, but only when you're ready. If you need help getting to appointments, I can take you there or lend you my mom's truck if need be. I'm sure she won't mind. Just tell me what you need and let me help," he said. She nodded with a grateful smile.</p><p>"Okay, I'll set up an appointment on Monday. I want to move forward, Sebastian. I need to get there," she stated, then began to cry. He frowned, not expecting this reaction, and shifted closer to her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb while slipping his other arm underneath her neck.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" he asked, not understanding what had changed.</p><p>"Because you're so wonderful to me, it's all so new," she cried.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding.</p><p>"Before you, I never felt like anyone outside of my brother, father, and best friend ever cared about me. It was never like this with him. It's just a new feeling for me, and I don't know how to respond to it," she explained, her tears slowing. He sighed into her hair as he kissed it, realizing their common struggle.</p><p>"I know exactly how you feel. I felt that way for a long time after my mother remarried. Your grandfather did the same for me as I'm doing for you. My mother remarried so quickly after my father died, and I never really had time to process everything. Demetrius didn't exactly warm up to me in the way that I needed him to. I don't blame my mom for what she did. It was an impossible situation, and I think she did what she thought would be best for us. At the time, though, I didn't see it that way. Instead, I just felt replaced. Like she had replaced both my dad and me for her new family," he confessed. She gave him a cautious but curious look.</p><p>"What do you mean by an impossible situation? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?" she asked. </p><p>Sebastian sighed. They had gone this far in their pillow talk. Why not confess it all? It's not like the rest of the town didn't know. He would have her rather hear it from him than via town gossip.</p><p>"My dad died in a car accident when I was two. It was during a spring storm. One of the worst this area has seen. He was driving home from a job. He was a mechanic in a town about ten miles west of here. There was a fallen tree lying across the road, but it was dark, and he didn't see it in time. The coroner said it was instant, and he didn't suffer. It was just so sudden. While I barely remember him, I remember my mom's grief. She tried so hard to hide it from me, but I knew. She took on as much work as she could to pay the bills. We lived in a smaller house then. It was in the same location, but before she added on to it. Still, it was hard to make ends meet. Your grandfather watched me from time to time. So did Evelyn and Caroline. Everyone tried to help the best they could. Then Demetrius moved here. He was interested in my mom and pursued her. She wasn't ready to move on, but Caroline encouraged her to at least go on a few dates. Then, unexpectedly, she got pregnant with Maru. </p><p>Demetrius told her that he didn't want to be a father, but he would support her if my mom kept it. She did, so he suggested that they get married to make things easier. I don't think my mom wanted to, but she also knew that it would only make being a single mom more difficult with two kids instead of one. So she accepted him, and they were married right before Maru was born. I think they've grown to love each other over time, especially with how well he bonded with Maru. I just don't think he ever wanted me to be part of that picture, and that's why we don't get along. That's when I started visiting your grandfather regularly. He understood what I needed and did so without any expectations. Sometimes, I think we just need to be cared for by someone. I believe in a way…." he said, lowering his head to meet her eyes, "we're the same, you and me. We understand each other. That's why we can have these conversations. For now, though, you should sleep and have some good dreams for once. I can stay if you want me to, or I can go. I know you have a busy day tomorrow with Abigail coming over."</p><p>"I want you to stay. It's late, and I don't you to run into any trouble walking home," Daisy said sleepily. He laughed at her concern.</p><p>"I think I can handle myself against whatever trouble I run into, but I'll stay if you want me to," he offered. </p><p>"Stay then. I don't dream about Stephen as much when you do," she confessed, beginning to drift off.</p><p> At the mention of his name, Sebastian had to ask her one more question that had been on his mind all day, but he wasn't sure if she would be willing to give him that much.</p><p>"Daisy?"</p><p>"Mmmmm?" </p><p>She was so tired he should just let it go. He couldn't, though.</p><p>"Does Stephen know where you are?" he asked, not sure if he would get an answer. She sighed and forced herself to half-open her eyes. Then she burrowed her body against his.</p><p>"Well, that all depends on my mother. She very much wants us to get back together, but I made it clear that we were through when I left. So if he reaches out to her, which he most likely will, she will probably tell him," she said sleepily. "Or she might respect my wishes and tell him that I'm taking some time away from the city. That's what she thinks this is for me, a break or phase in my life. Once she realizes that it isn't, she will probably send him to bring me home. So basically," she said, laughing nervously, possibly from fear, exhaustion, or both, "it's all a matter of when she does. To answer your question, that's not what my nightmares are about, but they contribute to them. Congratulations, another piece of the puzzle you're trying to solve about me. Let it go, for now, Sebastian. I'm not telling you any more of my secrets tonight," she said, an unreadable expression on her face. "Although if she doesn't tell him and just lets me live my life, I don't think he'll trace the farm back to August. It wasn't common knowledge about my family. So there is that," she said with a yawn.</p><p>She turned her face against his chest, succumbed to her exhaustion, and fell asleep. He took a moment to process what she had said, stroking her face and hair as he did so. She had given him a clue as to what was causing her nightmares. She said so herself. Nothing beyond that, though. Except that she was afraid he would come to bring her home. He still had that much power over her. How could she not refuse him? Or her mother for that reason? Everything about her past seemed so fucked up. The more she gave him, the more he realized this. </p><p>She had also officially confirmed his name, and Sebastian would remember that for the future. Again, it was the same name as Stephen Delvin of JoJa Corp. The fiancé of the missing heiress. The possibility didn't make sense tied into everything else he was learning about her. It had to be something else. Something that made her feel ashamed. Being an heiress wouldn't give her any reason to be ashamed of herself. Unless she did think he would judge her for it, especially after what he said at the party. If that was the case, then he was the maker of his misery, but he had to believe that it was something else entirely. It had to be, didn't it?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I'm almost went full smut on this chapter, but I want them to wait a little longer. Sorry for the little teaser. Leave a comment if you have any thoughts, and thank you for reading!</p><p>I can't wait to get started on Chapter 10!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Daisy Kellerman Makes An Appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, how do I describe this chapter? A lot happens, so I hope you're ready! It's a LONG one! A little bit of fluff followed by some smut 😉. (I've never written smut before, so hopefully, I did alright). Then more fluff. Abigail and Daisy bond and give each other some good advice. Alex becomes less Alex around Sebastian. Haley and Daisy share a secret. Daisy decides that it's time to take charge of her life. Sebastian gets a glimpse of Daisy's party-girl ways. Sam makes progress with Penny. Abigail goes after what she wants. And did I mention that there's a fight over Sebastian? That too!</p><p>Enjoy!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a while. I've rewritten it quite a few times because I was trying to figure out how to handle certain situations and end the chapter. Either I gave you pretty much a full smut chapter, or I gave you the whole day. I gave you the whole day because a lot happens, and I wanted it all covered in one chapter. </p><p> I LOVE Haley in this chapter! Such a great character moment for her IMO. Daisy, as well! I had a lot of fun giving her some character development that I think will only continue to get better with time. </p><p>If the music behind the scenes and ideas interests you, I include the list below. Based on my "club" music inspiration, I'm pretty sure I've just dated myself, but these were my toons when I was just a little younger than Sebastian and Daisy are now. I still they're better than the stuff we have today, but that's just me.  Anyway, without giving too much away in the titles, in order of appearance as follows:</p><p>Exploration/Fluff: Oh! Forever by Brakes<br/>Foreplay: Blue Monday by New Order<br/>Walking to the party together: Collide by Howie Day (Acoustic Version)<br/>Haley’s party (the beginning): Glamorous by Fergie, Ludacris<br/>Haley and Daisy: All Night By Icona Pop<br/>Daisy Kellerman makes an appearance: Good Day by Nappy Roots<br/>Dancing (as follows):<br/>First Song + Daisy and Seb: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody by Fergie, Q-Tip, Goon Rock<br/>Second song: The Way I Are by Timbaland, Keri Hilson, D.O.E.<br/>Fourth Song: Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, Timbaland<br/>Fifth Song + Daisy and Seb: Promiscuous Girl by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland<br/>Give It To Me by Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, Nelly Furtado</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy had gotten up early that morning. She wanted to ensure that she had time to get all of her chores done, prepare for the chickens arriving on Monday, and finish up harvesting some of her crops. Daisy suspected that she would still get at least one more cauliflower, bean sprout, parsnip, potato, and kale harvest before the end of the season. Possibly strawberries as well if she was lucky. Overall, her harvest was going better than expected. She might actually come out okay for the season and even see a small profit. Not bad for a disaster of a farmer. By the time she was finished, she had dirt on her face and arms, mud all over her boots and pants, and hay in her hair. She shrugged, no longer caring, primarily if Sebastian had meant what he said in finding her the most attractive when she was a mess.</p><p>The past two days with him had been entirely unexpected but lovely at the same time. Especially the pillow talk they shared last night after they made up. She had been genuinely surprised to see him. Even more surprised that he had apologized and explained his reason for his sudden anger. Apologies weren't something she was used to. Usually, things were turned around and made out to be her fault. She convinced herself that she had ruined things between them already, and as quickly as things had started, they were over. She had clearly upset him and felt terrible about it. She told herself that he was too good to be true, especially in her case. Spoiled girls like Daisy didn't deserve boys as kind and generous as Sebastian. They ended up with Stephens. Trust fund boys with plenty of money but not an ounce of compassion or love. Money couldn't buy everything. Daisy learned that a long time ago. She had considered for a split second, packing up and catching the first bus back to the city. As she stood in her bedroom debating what to do, she had heard a knock on her door.</p><p>Learning what she had about him yesterday changed how she viewed him and his desire to leave town. She didn't blame him in the least. Still, she suspected he was partially sticking around for a chance to be with her, and she didn't feel worthy of such a sacrifice. From what she had learned about Sebastian, she suspected that he would have happily settled for living in a shoebox if it bought him a way out of this town. It was part of her desire to give him what she knew he craved from her. Her other reason was her longing for his touch to be taken beyond where they were currently comfortable. Her explanation last night was, in part, her reasoning with herself over why they should continue taking things slow. It didn't change the fact that she wanted him. Yoba, she wanted him. Every time he kissed the top of her hand or gently ran his fingers across her skin, she desired more. When he kissed the back of her neck or looked at her with that amused grin, she had become so crazy about; she craved his touch. It was all she could think about that morning.</p><p>When he told her how adorable he found her when she was at her worst, she wanted to bury her face in his chest and hide how badly she was blushing at that moment. Was this what it was like to to be in a healthy relationship? She had never known anything other than Stephen and the trust fund crowd. They were all the same. She was falling for him already, and it scared her. She had to get it together and keep things at their current pace commitment-wise. Until she worked a few things out with her therapist's help, she was afraid that she would never be able to tell him the truth. She wanted to, though. Last night she said too much, but she was too tired to be on her guard and felt that he deserved to know. Suppose he really was concerned about Stephen coming back for her. In that case, he should be aware of the situation they were potentially facing. Every day, she hoped that Stephen would give her up completely for another heiress. Still, she knew that the only reason he was interested in her was for her money at the end of the day. As far as heiresses went, her money combined with his would give him a lot more than his other options. He wouldn't let her go so quickly. He would come for her eventually, and she had to prepare herself to fight. Maybe she should take a chance and tell Sebastian? Or was the risk too much?</p><p>She walked back into the farmhouse to see him in the kitchen, making breakfast. The smell of pancakes and fresh coffee greeted her. She had skipped her morning coffee so that she wouldn't wake him earlier. He must have realized this and made it for her as soon as he got up. He looked over at her from the stove and smiled at her state of disaster. Then he chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"I made coffee and pancakes if you were hungry. Plus, I know how much of a morning person you are," he teased, winking at her.</p><p>"Both sound great. Let me take a quick shower," Daisy replied, slipping out of her farm boots and leaving them by the door. Then, eyeing the mud on her pants and not wanting to track it all over the house, she began to slip her pants off as well. It's not like he hadn't seen it all before. Plus, she doubted her cotton underwear would turn him on as much as her see-thru lace panties would. Suddenly, she thought she smelled something burning and heard Sebastian curse. She looked over to see him frantically flipping the pancakes, his face beet red.</p><p>"Checking me out, were you?" she joked, winking at him. Then she walked over to the stove to inspect the damage. He was in the process of throwing the two burnt pancakes in the trash.</p><p> "Well, when your girl…the girl you're dating starts randomly stripping off her clothes in the middle of the kitchen, one can't help but look," he responded, his face still red. She heard what he almost said. He recovered pretty quickly, but she wondered if that was what he considered her, regardless.</p><p> "I didn't want to track mud all over the house. Besides, you've seen it all before, haven't you?" she teased him. He sighed and turned off the stovetop. Then he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.</p><p> "On other girls, yes, but not you. I'm starting to suspect that you're doing all of this solely to torture me. Considering we're trying to keep the physical stuff at a slow pace. Then you keep doing things that make me want to do the opposite, " he said, giving her his usual amused grin.</p><p> "Or it might just be that I normally strip off my dirty clothes by the door to avoid tracking mud through the house. Unfortunately, you just happen to be here this morning to witness it," she pointed out with a shrug. Then she bit her bottom lip. His eyes widened, and he playfully pushed her away from him, laughing.</p><p> "Go take a shower before I need to take one as well," he said, going back to his pancakes. Fifteen minutes later, Daisy came out in a t-shirt and gym shorts. He had just finished setting the table, and she sat down to eat with him. He briefly looked at his phone, then began to type a message to someone.</p><p> "Sorry, Sam and Abigail have been texting me all morning. I think I freaked them out a little bit last night," he explained. "I told them that it was a misunderstanding, but everything has been resolved," he explained. "Abigail will be over shortly. So you're really dyeing it pink then?" he asked, digging into his pancakes.</p><p> "Yep. You're going to hate it, aren't you?" Daisy asked, admiring Sebastian's cooking skills. He shrugged.</p><p> "I like the dark. I liked the color it was when I first met you as well, but the dark is nice."</p><p> "Well, this should wash out after a few washes."</p><p> "Why are you dyeing it again?" he questioned with a frown. Daisy couldn't exactly tell him the real reason. She resisted the urge to tug at her hair.</p><p> "For fun. I don't know. I've wanted to," Daisy fibbed. He regarded her for a moment as if debating if he believed her or not. Then, he smiled and shook his head.</p><p> "I can't judge. I've done my share of crazy random things to my body at some point or another," Sebastian confessed. "I know you've seen my tattoos," he said, pulling his shirt over his head to give her a better look at them. He had a band around his arm, the symbol for Cave Saga X just below his collarbone, and as he turned around, she saw one that she hadn't noticed before. It was a set of Chinese Symbols. She traced her finger around it. She had seen these symbols before but couldn't remember their meaning. "It means forever," he said, reading her mind. "I got it after your grandfather passed away. Kind of silly, I guess, but it felt right at the time."</p><p> "It's not silly; it's beautiful," she whispered, kissing the tattoo softly. "What else?" He turned back around to face her and ran his fingers through her partially dry hair.</p><p> "I've put blue and purple streaks in my hair before. I think there might be some remnants of it left. At one point, I had an earring in this ear, but I got rid of it recently. What about you? I know you have this sunflower on your inner ankle," he said, running his hands down her leg and lifting her foot to rest in his lap. Then he traced along with the sunflower's pedals with his finger. "Why sunflowers?" he asked, looking up at her with a curious expression.</p><p> "I love sunflowers. They're resilient and can grow in the wild—kind of how I'd like to be someday. Plus, I think they're beautiful," Daisy explained. He looked up at her with a hint of a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. "They also make me think of fall, which is my favorite season," she explained, watching him trace over it.</p><p> "You're more resilient than you give yourself credit for," he stated, still tracing the flower. "I'm not the biggest fan of flowers, but fall is one of my favorite seasons as well. I'm surprised you don't have a tattoo of a daisy." She smiled and turned around to straddle the chair.</p><p> "I do, actually. It's hidden," Daisy said, pulling her shirt over her head. Then she twisted her hair to rest over her right shoulder. Just below the base of her neck sat a small daisy. She loved how her clothes often hid the tattoo from most of the world because it felt like her secret trademark. He traced the outline of that one as well while breathing warm air on her neck. She shivered.</p><p>"I hate flowers, yet I'm dating a girl with flower tattoos and whose name is also a flower. The irony in this whole thing is actually pretty funny," he remarked, giving her a small smile and continuing to trace it.</p><p>"I have another, but you'll have to find it later," she partly turned and winked at him. He smiled at this. He continued to trace it a moment longer before whispering,</p><p>"Can I try something? If this makes you uncomfortable, I can stop; I just want to….," his voice trailed off, and she nodded in understanding. She closed her eyes and felt him run a finger down her spine. His fingers traveled back up, resting at the base of her skull, before running them through her hair, giving it a gentle tug. He brought both hands to rest at her shoulders, massaging them briefly and making their way down to stop just above the tops of her breasts. He let them travel back down to her waist, then ride up the curve of her hips and waist, stopping just below her bra line. Almost briefly, she thought she felt his fingers graze the bottoms of her breasts. His fingers lingered, tracing the underside of them. She sighed at the touch, and she heard him inhale sharply. They remained there a moment longer, and she whispered,</p><p>"I want you to, Sebastian," she pleaded, hoping he knew what she was asking. He groaned, pressing his head against hers.</p><p>"Daisy, we've talked about this," he reminded her, lowering his hands to his waist. She knew he regretted touching her in the first place. He realized what he had once again started, but she had been craving his touch since he ran his hands down her leg. "We keep agreeing to take things slow and then find ourselves right back in this situation. You're killing me. I shouldn't have touched you like that."</p><p>"I like it when you touch me, though. Slow and sensual. Like when you kiss me," Daisy said boldly, turning slightly in the chair. He brought his mouth to meet hers. His kiss was as she had described, and she felt her body respond with desire. "You have no idea how much of a turn-on it is. I'm not asking for sex, Sebastian. I just want more than what we're currently doing," she explained after they parted.</p><p>"Are you sure this is what you want?" he question. His fingers began to trace lines up Daisy's waist. "You're not going to regret this later?" They ran up her rib cage, tantalizingly slow.</p><p>"I'm sure. This is as hard for me as it is for you. I appreciate that you're trying to respect my wishes. Still, I'm starting to wonder if allowing myself to move forward with you would help me leave the past behind. Can we try this at least? Again, I'm not asking for sex. I'm simply asking you to explore another part of me that I know you're holding yourself back from. Otherwise, we're going to keep finding ourselves back here again. I want this, don't you?" she asked, watching his eyes, which were equally full of desire. He sighed, nodding his head. His hands rested at the sides of her rib cage.</p><p>"If this is really what you want, then I need you to take the next step for your sake and mine. Show me that you're ready to move forward, and I'll do whatever you want," Sebastian said calmly. She recognized it as a front from the nerves he was hiding underneath. Understanding his meaning, Daisy reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, discarding it onto the table. "Look at me," he demanded, and she did so willingly. Sebastian needed to see it in her eyes. She hoped he would only see the desire she felt, not the nerves she was fighting against. She shivered when she saw the hunger in his eyes and felt his warm breath against her neck again. His eyes didn't leave hers. He remained where he was for a moment longer before bringing his hands to her waist and shifting her body to straddle the chair again. His fingers then moved to the undersides of her breasts. She moaned as they traveled upward, tracing large circles, then bringing them closer to her areolas. He traced his fingers closer and closer to where she so desperately wanted them. They brushed the tops of her nipples and then circled back out and up her breasts again. She cried out in frustration, and he laughed against her hair. "Patience," he whispered. He traced his fingers back down at an agonizingly slow pace before finally reaching the tops of her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. She moaned, leaning back against him. His mouth found that spot just below her earlobe, and he began to suck on it while he gently massaged and kneaded both of her breasts at the same time. It was just the right amount of tugging and pinching to give her the pleasure she had been so desperate for. She sighed, feeling the warmth building in her core. She needed him inside of her. She wanted him to touch her everywhere.</p><p>"Sebastian, I need…" she moaned, breathing heavily as he continued to alternate between rolling, tugging, and pinching. The combination was heavenly.</p><p>"I know," he almost growled, removing his hands, causing her to cry out over the loss, and then she felt him lift her into his arms. He crushed his lips against hers as he laid her down on the couch. Straddling her, he brought his mouth down to her breast, gently tugging her nipple between his lips. She moaned again, louder this time, and he responded by swirling his tongue around it and then biting down.</p><p>"Sebastian," she cried out again, and he moved to the other breast, gently biting down on her hardened peak, then breathing cold air against it. He swirled his tongue before sucking hard and pulling away. Sebastian's hand continued to play with her other breast, and she began to thrust her hips against him, desperate for friction where she desired it the most. "Oh Yoba, I think I might…." she gasped, moaning again as he brought her nipple back into his mouth and flicked it with her tongue. He began to softly kiss around it, his tongue hitting every sensitive spot she never knew she had. He did the same with the other breast, and she could feel the pressure building all over her body. Her pelvis began to shake. Daisy continued to thrust her hips against his, frantic and desperate to have him inside of her. She felt his hand slide down and rub over the top of her center, her clothes acting as a barrier. His hand paused there, and Daisy realized he was asking for her permission. "Please!" she begged, and he slipped it in underneath. His hand ran up her seam and parted her lips with a low moan. His fingernail grazed her clit before he pressed down and dragged it into a slow circle. That was all she needed to put her over the edge. She came undone while his fingers continued to rub circles around her clit. She moaned even louder from the added stimulation as she rode out her orgasm. As her breathing slowed, he looked at her with curious wonderment.</p><p>"Did you...." he asked.</p><p>"I think so," she said, still breathing heavily.</p><p>"You think?" Meaning you're not sure?" he questioned, not understanding.</p><p>"No, I did… it's…never mind." He looked at her with a frown before laying down next to her. Then he slid one arm under her neck and the other across her chest. He gently played with her tender and swollen nipples.</p><p>"Daisy, how can you not be sure unless…." Realization dawned on his face. "Have you never come before?" he asked with evident shock on his face. She had no way of avoiding him. His face was inches from hers.</p><p>"I don't think so. Stephen only really cared about his own pleasure. There were times where I suppose I got close, but it was never like that. There were a few others, but they weren't all that different from him. Eventually, I just started faking them to get it over with. Sex has never really been all that enjoyable for me," she confessed. Once again, he frowned at her profession. He propped himself onto his elbow so that he could look at her more directly.</p><p>"Daisy, it will never be like that with me. I will always make sure it's as good for you as it is for me, if not better. Please don't ever fake it with me. If you like something I'm doing, tell me. If you don't like it, I need to know that as well. I don't ever want you to feel like you just want to get it over with when you're with me. And if you're not in the mood, say so. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," he insisted, and she nodded in understanding. He shook his head. "I know I don't know the whole story in regards to what he all did to you, but as far as I'm concerned, it will always be good for you. Whatever form it's in. I'm good at keeping things where they are for now as long as you're comfortable with them. But again, if this is moving too fast or you want to take a step back, tell me, and I'm fine with it. Just promise me that you'll always be honest with me when it comes to sex," he demanded, looking at her with what she could almost describe as anger. He was angry with Stephen, she realized.</p><p>"I promise," she whispered. Sebastian didn't seem convinced.</p><p>"I want it to be good for you. Don't ever settle for less than that," Sebastian said, his fingers tracing circles around her nipples before he ran his hand down her body, slipped it between her legs. He ran it up and down her still wet seam. Then Sebastian pulled his hand out to slightly spread her legs before returning his hand and parted her lips once again. He circled his finger around her entrance, and she moaned at the touch. "That's what I always want to hear from you if you like what I'm doing. Yoba, you're so responsive….," he moaned. He walked his fingers up, circling her clit, and rubbing it in different directions until he was satisfied with the response he was getting from her. He began to tap against it, and she moaned louder than before. "Yeah, you like that? What about this?" He ran his fingers back down to her entrance, circling and teasing her, then inserting his finger only slightly. He brought it back up and spread her cum all around her clit. She could feel the heat in her core again.</p><p>"Yes!" she moaned, arching her back. Sebastian laughed.</p><p>"Good, what else? Tell me what else you want me to do to you. What will get you to come again?" he asked, continuing to rub her clit. Her breathing picked back up, and she could feel herself building again.</p><p>"I want your fingers…" she gasped, unable to form coherent words.</p><p>"Where do you want my fingers?" he half-teased, his voice husky and full of desire.</p><p>"Inside of me!" she begged, closing her eyes as the pressure built around her pelvis. He sat up, pulling her with him, and moved onto the floor. He turned her to face him, pulling her legs towards him so that her pelvis sat on a tilted angle. Then he began to slide her shorts down, pausing to look at her for confirmation. She nodded, simply uttering the word, "Please." He nodded and slid both them and her panties off. It was at that moment she realized she was on full display for him but didn't care. She wanted him to see her, all of her. She craved his touch in whatever form it came in. He finally slid a finger into her, moaning as he did, and she bucked her hips in response. He pulled it out and added another before she could cry out in protest.</p><p>"Do you like this?" he asked, and she moaned, bucking her hips again. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Then he began to curl his fingers in a come hither motion and pumped until he hit the spot that earned another moan from her. He started pumping harder. With each thrust, his thumb grazed her clit, and the combination nearly brought her to her peak a second time. He began to slow down. "Tell me what else you want?" he asked, and she sighed,</p><p>"Don't stop. I'm so close," Daisy cried breathlessly.</p><p>"Not yet. I want to build this up more. Tell me how to get there," Daisy said, pulling his fingers in and out of her slowly. It was driving her crazy.</p><p>"I want your mouth; I want you to…" she was struggling to form sentences.</p><p>"To do what, Daisy? Tell me what you want me to do with my mouth," he teased. She cried out in frustration.</p><p>"Sebastian, please!"</p><p>"Are you asking me to taste you? Is that what you want me to do?" he teased, his voice even lower. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His eyes moved from hers to that spot between her legs with a pang of hunger in them.</p><p>"Yes!" she pleaded. Sebastian slid two fingers back inside began to pump at a slow pace while bringing his lips to her thighs. She cried out in frustration. He laughed against her thigh.</p><p>"Patience," he said again. He removed his fingers once again and trailed kisses down her leg. He sucked on the back of her knee and earned a tremble from her. He chuckled at this. He continued to follow them down her calf, to the side of her ankle, sucking gently on her sunflower tattoo, then moved down the side of her foot, which he began to massage. He was torturing her by making her wait, and it was killing her.</p><p>"Sebastian!" she cried out in frustration.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why are you torturing me like this?" she whined, and he chuckled, digging his fingers into the arch of her foot, which also felt heavenly.</p><p>"For every time you've bitten your lip in front of me," he teased her, moving to her other foot. "And maybe for taking off your pants in the kitchen this morning." He dug his thumbs against the underside of her heel, and she tried to jerk it away. "Sensitive there, good to know," he said, continuing to rub other parts of her foot. She was going crazy with waiting. He finally began to move up her calf, then to the underside of her knee, earning another tremble from her. "Ticklish there?" he teased and moved his lips up the inside of her thigh. She started breathing heavier in anticipation of where he would travel next. "So then where you want my mouth again exactly?" he teased, stopping just before the apex of her thighs. She cried out in desperation, sitting up to grab his head. He laughed, pushing her back onto the couch. "Oh, that's right," he joked before finally bringing his lips to the spot she was desperate to feel his mouth. He ran his nose up her seam first before parting her and swirling his tongue until it reached her clit, flattening his tongue against it. She moaned loudly, and he laughed while licking her up and down. His fingers picked up their pace while his tongue continued to thrust against her clit.</p><p>"Sebastian," she cried out.</p><p>"Every time you call out my name, I get even more turned on Daisy, don't stop," he said, bringing his lips down on her clit and sucking. She cried out again, and he gently nipped it with his teeth.</p><p>"Do that again!" she pleaded.</p><p>"With pleasure," he said and nipped her clit a little harder. She moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth. He brought her clit between his lips, sucked hard while increasing his fingers pumping inside of her.</p><p>"I'm so close. Sebastian, please…."</p><p>"Do you want me to make you come? Do you want to come even bigger than you did before? Tell me what you want, Daisy," he demanded, and she moaned as he sucked down hard on her clit again. She was barely coherent at this point. "You're in control here, Daisy. This is about you. Tell me what you want. I want this to be mind-blowing good. Tell me what to do to make that happen."</p><p>"I can't….please," she moaned again as he swirled his tongue on her swollen and tender clit. "Sebastian…"</p><p>"Tell me what you need me to do to get you there," he insisted, and she cried out as he flattened his tongue against her clit again. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, circling her entrance and then thrusting it inside of her. "I know how to get you there, but I want you to tell me," he told her, continuing to thrust his tongue.</p><p>"Just keep doing that!" He did this for another minute while his thumb alternated between pressing down and rubbing against her clit. She was so close she could barely keep her hips from shaking uncontrollably. He licked his way back up to her clit, and reinserted his fingers to replace his tongue. He began to pump harder and faster than before while his tongue matched his speed against her clit. The pressure in her pelvis was so intense she was desperate for her release. She thrust her hips against him.,</p><p>"Bite me as you did before," she pleaded. Willingly Sebastian bit down on her clit once more, and she cried out as euphoria overtook her. Waves of pleasure flooded over her body, causing her vaginal walls to spasm around his fingers. He continued to pump his fingers while she rode out her orgasm, this one much larger than her first one. Mind-blowing, as he said it would be. "Sebastian," she sighed as he removed his fingers and dragged her wetness up to her clit, and swirled it around. He continued to rub it against her as she felt wave after wave wash over her. She began to shake from the sensitivity of her clit, and he removed his fingers, bringing his lips to it one more time before kissing his way up. He stopped to suck on her nipple, causing her breath to hitch, and he continued to the spot just below her earlobe. He sucked down hard on that spot before bringing his lips to hers. She could taste herself on him, finding it incredibly sexy. She pulled away to catch her breath while staring at him in a state of pure bliss. "That was…I had no idea it could be that good."</p><p>"I told you it would be," he said, trailing his fingers up and down her body. "I think I'm obsessed," he declared.</p><p>"With what?" she asked, chuckling and raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Touching you," he replied, trailing his fingers down between her legs again, and she trembled.</p><p>"If you keep doing that, I might actually die. I don't think I can handle coming again right now," Daisy confessed as he pressed down on her clit. She trembled and jerked away.</p><p>"That's what you think," he teased. "Lay down on the couch," he said, catching Daisy's doubtful look and smiling, "Trust me?" He asked, and she nodded, knowing she did. He raised her legs to rest on either side of him and then rubbed her thighs gently. He ran his hands up her pelvis, rubbing just below her belly button and then working his way back down until they did circles just over her clit. The motions stimulated the nerves ever so slightly, allowing her body to calm down and accept the touch. He began circling her clit directly with his finger. She felt the heat build between her legs again. "Apparently, I have seven years to make up for. Just think of all the amazing orgasms you would have had if you hadn't slammed that door in my face that day," he teased, adding a finger and making slow circles around her clit.</p><p>"You were a master of your fingers and your mouth even back then?" she joked, her breathing picking up. He chuckled at her subtle complement.</p><p>"No, back then, I had barely done more than kiss a girl, but who knows what would have happened had that day turned out differently. I suppose it's better this way. I know all about the female body and what makes them cry out my name as you do so damn well. As opposed to before, I know what will get you there every time. I want you to want it so bad that every time we're around other people, all you're going to think about is how bad you want to be alone with me." He brought his fingers back to her entrance and walked her wetness up to spread over her clit. She felt herself getting close again already. She didn't know if she could handle it. "Let's move this to the bed; I want to try something," he suggested, and she eyed him curiously. "Trust me," he said with a grin. Sebastian stood up and gathering up their discarded clothes. Then he locked the front door and winked at her. "Just in case Abigail decides to walk in." She nodded and followed him into her bedroom. He sat on the bed, facing her as she walked towards him. His eyes roamed over her body. "You're beautiful. Every inch of you is perfect, Daisy," he said, and she felt herself blush and look away. "Looks like I've found that other tattoo," he chuckled, tracing his finger over it. "What does it mean?"</p><p>"Fly, as in to fly away. I've always envied the birds for that reason," she explained. He didn't press for more information. He only nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Come here," he took her hand and pulled her down into his lap. She could feel his length against her, and he sighed from the contact. He kissed her passionately and brought his hand to her breast as he did so. "Get on your hands and knees. I want to try and different angle," he said, and she obeyed. She felt exposed at this angle but forgot her insecurities as he kissed along her back. Then, spreading her a bit more, he inserted a finger inside of her, curving it and hitting that spot once again. It was at a much more direct angle. She moaned from the pressure immediately beginning to build inside of her again. He replaced his finger with two. Then he began to pump quickly, causing her to cry out at the increased pressure. Then he brought his other hand to her clit and began to rub it in sync with his finger thrusts. The tension in her pelvis grew to the point that she felt like her legs might give away. She moaned and began to fall forward, but he caught her, the crook of his elbow wrapping around her leg. At the same time, he continued to rub and pump against the two spots giving her what could only be described as ecstasy.</p><p>"I'm so close again, Sebastian!" she moaned.</p><p>"Will this get you there?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good, then come for me!" he demanded, increasing his speed and intensity until she cried out and came all over his fingers. Then she fell forward, panting, and he laid down next to her and kissed her back.</p><p>"I'm spent. Any more, and I won't be able to walk tonight," Daisy said, out of breath.</p><p>"Fair enough," he said. Daisy could feel his hardness against her back. She smiled, thinking of what you wanted to do for him in return.</p><p>"You've been holding all of this back?" she asked, rolling to face him.</p><p>"It hasn't exactly been easy," he teased. Daisy gave him a seductive smile and then sat up, pushing him down onto his back as he tried to get up with her. She straddled him, bringing her lips down to his. She kissed him passionately enough to leave him breathless when she pulled away.</p><p>"Tell me what you want. It's your turn," Daisy asked, trailing her hands down to his jeans button, undoing it. He shook his head and reached for her hand.</p><p>"You don't have to do that, Daisy. Today was about you. It was about making you feel good," he insisted.</p><p>"And I did, on three separate occasions. Now it's my turn to make you feel good, Sebastian. Tell me what you want," she urged, and he gave her a seductive smile.</p><p>"Bite your lip for me," he asked, and she obliged. He licked his lips. "Touch yourself. Show me how you touch yourself." She looked at him nervously for a moment before finding the confidence. She sucked on her finger before bringing it down between her legs and rubbing circles around her clit. She gasped from the sensitivity of the touch still lingering from her last orgasm. She closed her eyes as she dipped her fingers lower to her entrance, raising herself on her knees to give him a better view. She fingered herself, moaning as she did. Her other hand went to her breast and played with her nipple. She removed her fingers from her entrance and went back to her clit, circling hard and fast, knowing that it wouldn't take long for as worked up as she already was. Her breathing increased, and she cried out again. "You have no idea how sexy you are. Don't stop! I want to watch you make yourself come," he said, sitting up completely and watching her intently. Then he slid a finger inside of her, and she moaned at the unexpected touch. "Yoba, Daisy, you're so wet," he sighed. He pulled out and slid a second, then a third into her. The unexpected pressure caused her to cry out louder than before as she fell against him. "Is this too much?" he questioned, half-panicked. Her body adjusted, stretching to the width of his fingers.</p><p>"No, it feels incredible! Keep them in," she said, her voice huskier than before.</p><p>"Good, now finish yourself off," he said. Daisy looked into his eyes as her fingers went back down to her clit. She began to circle her fingers around it again while thrusting against his. He watched her intensely as Daisy brought herself to the edge yet again. She was on the brink of coming but struggled to get herself there. He must have sensed it because he unexpectedly curled his fingers against that spot again. Sebastian began to press down while taking her nipple into his mouth at the same time. She came undone. Daisy collapsed on top of him, her body shaking from the waves of pleasure flowing all over her body. He rubbed against her clit until she finished and then kissed her passionately, biting her lip, and pulled gently on it.</p><p>"I think you might just kill me. I was supposed to get you off," Daisy said, out of breath against him.</p><p>"Trust me; it won't take much at this point for as turned on as I am," he said. "That's four in case you stopped counting," he winked at Daisy. "I can give you number five at Haley's party tonight if we can slip away."</p><p>"At this point, I'm not sure I'll make it to her party. Let alone walk. For now, though, what do you want?" she asked, her hand traveling down to Sebastian's bulge. She was eager to see the rest of him. Given the size of what she was feeling beneath her fingers, she didn't think she would be disappointed.</p><p>"I want whatever you're willing to give. Your hands, mouth, whatever. I want it all."</p><p>"And I want to find out where this strip of hair leads to finally," she said, running her finger down it while unzipping his jeans with her other hand. She continued to run her finger down the patch of hair until it reached the waistband of his boxers, and she continued over until her fingers found the opening between the fabric. As her fingers touched the soft tip, she rubbed his pre-cum all over the head. He watched her as she did this and sighed,</p><p>"Daisy." He closed his eyes and laid on his back. She pulled his jeans down, followed by his boxers. Then she took him all in with her eyes. His legs were just as muscular as the rest of his body. Her eyes trailed down his stomach, along his narrow hips, down that black trail of hair, to where it landed and left her with no feelings of disappointment whatsoever. To say he was gifted in that department was an understatement. Now she understood why he stretched her with three fingers, and she shivered in excitement over how good he would feel once they did have sex. He opened his eyes and noticed her grinning.</p><p>"Something amusing you," he teased.</p><p>"Amusing is the wrong word for it, but trust me, it's a good thing," she winked at him, and he chuckled, understanding her reference, followed by a low moan when she took him into her mouth.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Daisy!" he moaned as she flattened her tongue against him and began to move up and down slowly. She took all of him into her mouth and then pulled back out again, cupping his balls as she did. She did this several times, and he moaned while tugging at her hair. Then she brought him back into her mouth, humming, and he cried, "Oh, fuck! Holy shit, Daisy! Just do that. Keep…doing that!" She continued to hum as she moved up and down, circling her tongue over his tip as Daisy did, and she heard him moan louder in response. "Daisy, I'm going to come, so if you don't want it in your mouth…oh fuck!" She continued to hum while her hand cupped his balls, sliding her mouth up and down his length at a rapid rate. "Daisy!" he cried out once more as he came in her mouth, and she swallowed it readily. He fell back against the bed as she licked what remained off of her lips. "Yoba, you're sexy. You're so damn sexy, do you know that?" he spoke, out of breath, and watching her. She laid down next to him. Her fingers traced the lines along his chest.</p><p>"I want to take my time exploring every inch of you the way you did with me," she said, and he looked at her with such an intensity that she had to force herself not to look away. "Then I'm going to let you have your way with me again because you might just be a god when it comes to sex," she said even lower, leaning in to give him a soft kiss.</p><p>"You don't even know what sex with me is like yet,' he said, kissing her on the forehead. "This is just foreplay," he teased, dragging his finger from the entrance between her legs and up her body. "But for now...." Then they heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"Abigail….," he sighed, "It's probably for the best. I need to get some work done before this evening."</p><p>"Probably," she said with a shy smile. "So, have you figured out what we're doing tomorrow night, or is it a surprise?" His face lit up as she asked it.</p><p>"It's a surprise. Dress comfortably. Something you can walk in," Sebastian explained.</p><p>"Oh, it involves walking, does it?" she teased. "That's all you're going to give me?"</p><p>"That's all. I'll pick you up once I'm done with band practice. Around five-thirty, okay?" Sebastian said. Her eyes widened in surprise at this.</p><p>"Wait! You're in a band? How did I not know this? What do you play?" she questioned, and he shrugged.</p><p>"Keyboards."</p><p>"Of course you do! Your fingers have many talents," she joked, winking at him.</p><p>"Don't make a bid deal over it. This is Sam's dream. I just do it for fun. Abigail is our drummer. Sam is on vocals and guitar, but he's looking for a singer. Don't tell me you sing; he'll be all over you to join," he cautioned. She smiled at his attempt to downplay it.</p><p>"Only when no one is looking," she answered with a wink. "Five-thirty is fine." They stood there silently for a moment.</p><p>"So…did you want me to pick you up before the party tonight? Around six or so?" he asked. She pressed her lips together at this. She had planned on going early and looking for any evidence that Haley might have out to prove further who she really was. With Sebastian there, it could complicate things. He read the expression on her face. "Unless you wanted to go alone?" She didn't miss the disappointment and insecurity in his eyes.</p><p>"No, we should go together. I want to. I'm just nervous about the party," Daisy said; it was the truth. He nodded with a smile and slipped his arms around her waist. She slid hers around his neck, looking up at him and trying not to get lost in his beautiful slate-grey eyes.</p><p>"Don't be. We'll have fun. If we don't, then we'll leave. Sound good?" She nodded in agreement. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "Every inch of you is perfect. There's something incredibly intimate about getting to know the different parts of your body and the little things about you before bringing actual sex into it. It's like learning all of your little secrets before getting to the final step. It's what makes you so incredibly sexy," he whispered. "The build-up makes me want you even more. It's how I know how amazing it will be once we do." She smiled at his saying this—all of her insecurities over his being tired of waiting, forgotten. "I'm glad you initiated things today. It's always me that starts it. Sometimes I worry that I'm pushing you to do something you don't want to do," he confessed, searching her eyes.</p><p>"No, I always want to. I'm just shy," Daisy admitted.</p><p>"Don't be," he said, kissing her again and then pulling away. "I'll see you at six." He stepped off the porch and headed for the trail between their houses. He looked back at her briefly with a smile before disappearing on the stairs. She was falling hard for him, and it terrified her.</p><p>••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Abigail was a decent fighter, but she lacked the patience and years of discipline that Daisy had learned from her fencing lessons. They fought in front of the house for an hour, with Abigail's skill level improving once they were finished. Daisy would definitely need a shower after they dyed her hair. Between the rising heat of the day and her escapades with Sebastian that morning, she suspected that she smelled pretty ripe. Abigail was equally sweaty but didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"Thank you so much for teaching me. You're amazing at it! How long have you been fencing for?" she inquired as they walked back into the house. Daisy shrugged.</p><p>"Twelve years, maybe? I'm twenty-four now, and I started when I was twelve. The past few years have mostly just been practicing with my brother…Teddy," Daisy covered herself. It was partly true. His name was Edmund Theodor, but she called him Teddy when she was feeling affectionate. Abigail paid no notice to the slip.</p><p>"Must be nice to have a brother and have a hobby like that. Do you miss him?" she asked.</p><p>"Very much so! He's pretty much my best friend. Well, him and my friend Essie that is," she said, grateful that she had ready-made nicknames for both of them. He's a little trying to get along with at times. I'm pretty sure he and Sebastian would hate each other, but they have a lot in common, so who knows? Teddy comes off a bit snobbish and arrogant sometimes. Still, he's good to ones he loves," Daisy explained, making a mental note to call him soon and check in on how he and Celeste were doing.</p><p>"Is he your big brother?" Abigail asked, setting up the hair dye supplies in the bathroom.</p><p>"No, I'm the oldest, actually. It's me, followed by Teddy, then Nora. Nora is a princess, and she knows it. We don't really get along very well. I think we would if she grew up and got some life experience away from her very sheltered life, but for now, she's Nora." Nora was actually Poppy Elenor, but she called her Nora when she was acting like a brat. Poppy hated the nickname. Thankfully, in her current situation, using their pet names worked in Daisy's favor.</p><p>"I wish I had siblings. I guess Sam and Sebastian kind of are in a way, but it isn't the same," Abigail sighed. "I suggest you go put on something you don't care about and bring me an old towel," she said. Daisy provided her with both.</p><p>"You're really close to the boys, aren't you? It's nice that you guys get along so well," Daisy said, leaning forward as Abigail worked the washout dye into her hair.</p><p>"Yeah, we've known each other since high school, back when Sebby used to have a crush on me. Unfortunately for him, he was barking up the wrong tree. He figured that out shortly into his senior year, my junior. I like girls if you didn't know," Abigail explained, and Daisy nodded.</p><p>"I kind of did," Daisy confessed.</p><p>"Sebastian told you then? I was wondering if he would after you figured out that we're paired up for the flower dance."</p><p>"Actually, he told me when I assumed that the two of you were dating. I was trying to figure out if he was single by asking if you were single, and based on how he worded it, I misunderstood," Daisy explained.</p><p>"That sounds way more complicated than just asking him flat out if he's single," Abigail pointed out, adding more dye.</p><p>"Yeah, he said that as well. He worded it in a way to say that you weren't ready to make things official because of your parents, and I didn't realize that he meant you and Maru. I promise I won't say anything."</p><p>"I'm not worried about it, honestly. We should probably just tell our parents and put an end to all this secrecy. I'm tired of lying, and so is she. I'm sure Robin will be fine with it, but I'm not sure how Demetrius will take it. He's pretty protective of her and her bright future. He may not be too happy with me being in the way to mess things up for her. As for my parents, I don't know how they'll respond. At the same time, I just want it to be out in the open, you know?" Abigail said, massaging the dye into her hair. Daisy nodded.</p><p>"I know exactly how you feel, actually. I guess you could say that I have some secrets of my own. Mostly with my ex. I should tell Sebastian, but I'm not ready to just yet. I think I'm afraid he'll lose interest in me once he does," Daisy confessed.</p><p>"Oh, I assumed you had secrets. Who doesn't, though? In this town especially, but never mind that for now. I wouldn't worry about Sebastian losing interest, no matter what it is. He's pretty crazy about you, even if he won't elaborate on your relationship's status. The way he looks at you, Daisy, it's like he's watched you his entire life and can't take his eyes off of you because of it," Abigail stated. Daisy thought about what Abigail had just said and considered what Sebastian had revealed to her the night before. He did watch her for most of his life, but that was a secret that very few people knew about. She suspected that Abigail didn't know about that secret. "It's funny, actually; I just realized this. He seemed to lose interest in me after the Luau you visited when we were in high school. Didn't you guys hang out that day?" Daisy realized what Abigail had just implied. She knew that she had left an impression on him that day, but she never dreamed it was enough for others to notice.</p><p>"Yeah, we did for a little while," Daisy confirmed.</p><p>"Did anything happen between you guys that day?" Abigail asked, finishing up the last application. Daisy felt her face color.</p><p>"Not really. We mostly just talked," Daisy lied.</p><p>"Huh. Well, you must have left some sort of impression. Anyway, this needs to sit before you can take a shower and wash it out. Do you have any video games?"</p><p>"Sorry, not yet. Hopefully soon," Daisy replied, following her out.</p><p>"No worries. Sebastian was pretty cute last night, trying to be subtle about watching for you when you were late. He kept watching the bar. I think he was afraid Elliot would hit on you again. So are you two like official or just dating?"</p><p>"Both, I think? Exclusively dating each other, but no label yet. I just got out of a relationship and need some time to get over him before fully committing to Sebastian completely. I want to. I was the one that ended things with my ex, but it was an ugly breakup, and we were together on and off for seven years. It's crazy how you can hate someone so much that you just want to be free of them, but once you are, you still feel like you belong to them. I'm going to see a therapist to help me move forward, and he's giving me time to do so. He understands. I'm lucky he's so patient with me," Daisy said with a smile. Abigail nodded.</p><p>"He's a patient guy. Plus, you're a major improvement to his usual girlfriends. He said that you found about Chloe and Allison being at the party tonight. Allison won't give you any trouble. Watch out for Chloe, though. She's didn't take the break up well, and she won't be happy to learn about you. She called him for months afterward. Eventually, he blocked her. He's over her, though. Trust me, he's much happier with you," Abigail insisted, and Daisy smiled at the reassurance. Still, it worried her that he was so happy with the person Sebastian thought he was with, but would his opinion change when he knew the truth? She needed to find a way to tell him and soon. "I think it's great that you're trying to heal before diving into another relationship, but you deserve to be happy with the person you want to be with. I suppose I should take my own advice on that, but I get it. It's hard," Abigail added.</p><p>"You know, Abigail, before I moved here, I was miserable. I put on an act every day to be the person I felt I was supposed to be. Then one day, I had a panic attack and realized that I couldn't go on lying to myself about who I was anymore. That should have been the moment I walked away. I should have listened to my brother, but I hadn't lost enough yet to really want it bad enough. So I did what I did best, put on a fake smile, and powered through. Later that day, I witnessed something that I had seen repeatedly and looked the other way. I couldn't look away anymore. I decided for the first time to fight for myself and what I wanted out of life. I wanted to be loved the way you read about in stories, but tell yourself that it's a fantasy instead. I wanted to be the owner of my own decisions, even if there were consequences for those actions. It would be worth it because I would finally be living. I think that's why I'm trying so hard to move forward now so that I can know what being happy feels like and no longer be afraid. What I'm saying is that if you want to be happy with Maru, then fuck it, be happy with Maru. Don't worry about the consequences. There will always be consequences because that's part of life. Either way, you're either living or your not." Abigail nodded, taking in what she had said. Then she smiled at her in agreement.</p><p>"I think you might be on to something. Maybe it's time we both take control of our own happiness?"</p><p>"I think it is," Daisy agreed.</p><p>Abigail waited while Daisy showered and washed the dye out of her hair. Then she blew it out for her. It looked incredible. It was a vibrant pink that looked nice against her newly tanned skin. Farming did have its benefits, even if it was an uneven tan. She asked if Abigail would dye her back to dark brown once it washed out, and Abigail was happy to do so. Thankfully, Daisy had picked up a few boxes before moving to Pelican Town. They would hold her over until she found a salon option nearby. Abigail headed out shortly after to get herself ready. Daisy took advantage of the extra time she had and pulled up the therapist's information that Dr. Harvey had given her. The therapist had an email option, so Daisy submitted her request in the hopes of getting things set up quickly. If she was taking control of her own happiness, then this was the first step.</p><p>Satisfied, she flipped through her closet, rejecting everything until she settled on an outfit that she hoped would please Sebastian while telling his ex to back off as well. The only problem with the shirt was that this was something Daisy Kellerman would wear. The Daisy Cole the town had come to know would never be so brave.</p><p>•••••••</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian needed to take a cold shower once he got home.  The memories of Daisy Cole crying out his name and coming hard on his fingers occupied his mind. Four times. He had gotten her off four times, and each time her face was even more glorious than the former. He could still smell her on himself as he walked home that morning, causing his mind to get caught up in the thought of her, and Sebastian was worked up by the time he walked in the door. Thankfully everyone else in the house was occupied with other things. He thought about how her waist curved in, and her hips rounded perfectly in conjunction with her toned thighs and perfect breasts. He thought about every moan and cried when he touched her, how she begged him to touch her. He used every ounce of self-control that he had to refuse her a second time in the past twenty-four hours. But then, she took the next step that he asked her to do if she really wanted. The way she looked at him with a mixture of desire and nerves put him over the edge. He lost all self-control, and he explored nearly every fucking inch of her as she asked him to. Every inch of her perfect body. If not for Abigail, he would have gone for orgasm number five, as he never tired of watching her come. He thought about her expression as he got himself off again. He took a second shower and tried to focus on Mark's work for orientation.</p><p>He found himself thinking about her other confession of never experiencing an orgasm before. The asshole had made it about himself, and Daisy never knew how incredible sex could be. He would change that. Sebastian had made the promise to her, and he intended to keep it. As much as he had feared her regretting that morning's actions, he didn't think she would. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. As long as she continued to feel comfortable telling him about her past and hopefully saw a therapist as well, they could finally move forward. That much he was hopeful for.</p><p>Mark called him shortly before getting ready to leave, asking him to come into ZuZu City on Monday for the week. He wanted to meet in person and go over paperwork and get everything set up to work from home. Mark also asked Sebastian to stay the week and have a few dinners with clients. They were just as eager to meet Sebastian in person as he was. Sebastian shuddered upon hearing this, realizing that he would have to leave tomorrow night and cancel his date with Daisy. There was also the issue of the Flower Dance. Sebastian would rather spend his time doing anything but the stupid festival. Still, it was Daisy's first one, and he suspected that she didn't want to go either. It would be harder for her to get out of it if everyone else in town attended. He could ask her to come with him for the week, but he doubted she could leave her farm for that long. There was also the issue of her ex. He suspected that she would avoid the city at all costs if it meant never seeing him again. Given what he had learned about Stephen so far, it would be best for her not to risk it. If he left her alone at the festival, Elliot might also make a move. Not that he felt threatened by the guy. Still, he could see her becoming uncomfortable and not having Sebastian around as an excuse to turn him down. He was able to compromise with Mark, explaining that he had already committed to participating in the festival. They agreed that he would be available Wednesday until Sunday morning. It gave Mark enough time to take care of the business side of things while allowing Sebastian the opportunity to meet their clients as well. Now he just had to tell Daisy. He worried about her being alone at night, even though she slept peacefully last night. Maybe he could have people check in on her? He decided to tell her after their date the following evening.</p><p>When he arrived at her door, and she opened it, he couldn't hide his hunger for her. She had on what had become his favorite pair of stone-washed skinny jeans, heels, and a white see-thru lace top that was capped at the sleeves and cut off just above her midsection. It showed off her well-toned abs perfectly. He couldn't stop staring at her. While the lace concealed her most private areas, there were parts of her skin that he could see, and it drove him mad with lust. He felt himself start to get hard again and forced himself to look at her hair. While he preferred the brown, the pink suited her for the evening. He could tell that she was excited about it, so he tried to be excited for her. He had made an effort for her as well, wearing his usual black denim jeans but a fitted grey and black graphic t-shirt over his preferred hoody look. He had grabbed his leather jacket at the last minute, anticipating that she would need it. Given the shirt she was wearing, he almost preferred that she wear it the entire evening.</p><p>"Well, what do you think?" she asked him with a smile. He nearly choked on his words.</p><p>"I…I think I've changed my mind. I don't think I can take you anywhere looking this good. I need to keep you here all to myself," Sebastian teased, pulling Daisy in for a kiss. She laughed, biting his lip, before following up with a kiss. He sighed. "Your bed, now. We can be quick. Might as well make it five, right?" he said, and she laughed. He had her shirt and jeans off before they even reached her bedroom. She was crying his name out shortly after.</p><p>•••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>"Always lost in thought, aren't you?" he remarked. They had been walking in silence to Haley and Emily's house. She sent a shy smile in his direction. They were holding hands while walking through town. Label or no label, having that public display of affection with her felt reassuring.</p><p>"Just thinking about how to not be awkward in suggesting that you leave some toiletries at my house if you're going to be sleeping over regularly. I saw that you brought your own shampoo and body wash over with you and figured I'd suggest you just leave some at my house from now on. You don't have to, though," she confessed, and he smiled at this. They needed a quick shower after their pre-party exertions. Then Daisy had to get ready again. So much for being fast. Still, he had arrived at her house early, and they still had plenty of time before most people would show up. She was asking him to take another step in being fully committed to her. He would take anything she would give him.</p><p>"It's not a bad idea. Especially after today," Sebastian winked at her. "I'll pick some stuff at Pierre's tomorrow," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Did you and Abigail have fun?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was nice hanging out with another girl for a change. I haven't really done that since I moved here. We talked about a lot of stuff," she said.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" he said, trying not to sound too curious. He wondered if Daisy had opened up to Abigail any more than she had with him. A part of him understood why she would be more comfortable talking to someone she wasn't romantically involved with, but it still hurt a little.</p><p>"Yeah, it really helped. I actually sent over a request for a therapy appointment. Hopefully, the therapist can get me in soon," she said, avoiding his eyes. He squeezed her hand in response. "It's a step, right?" She looked up at him as she said it. He stopped walking and looked down at her.</p><p>"It's a big step," he said, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed in the street, for all the world to see. He didn't care. Let them see. Let them talk. He only saw Daisy at that moment. Once they arrived at the party, all eyes were on Daisy as they entered. Sebastian wondered if she usually dressed like this back in ZuZu City and if this was a regular thing for her. He saw her take a deep breath and scan the room. He heard a squeal, and Haley came running in. She threw her arms around Daisy.</p><p>"Yes! This is what I'm talking about. I didn't even see this gem! You need to let me raid your closet! Please?" she begged, and Daisy smiled nervously in response.</p><p>"Sure, why not. It will probably get better use on you anyway," Daisy conceded.</p><p>"Look at your hair! Is it washout?" Haley asked, a weird look on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, Abigail and I decided to have some fun with it this morning," Daisy explained, tugging on it. Sebastian didn't miss her nervous habit. Alex walked up, eyeing Daisy and nodding in approval.</p><p>"Damn, farm girl! Well, you just made Haley's dreams come true. All she ever talks about is fashion. At least now she finally has someone to obsess over it with." Then his eyes looked up at Sebastian. "How's it going, Riley? Ready to get drunk?" Sebastian wasn't sure he heard him right.</p><p>"Riley?" Daisy frowned, looking between the two of them.</p><p>"It's my last name. I never took Demetrius's name," he explained to her. He had kept his father's last name, even after Demetrius had formerly adopted him. Adoption paperwork didn't make someone a father. Alex nodded in understanding. A look in his eyes made Sebastian wonder if they understood each other better than he gave him credit for.</p><p>"Yeah, it recently came to my attention that we're not in high school anymore, and maybe it was time to put an end to the vampire nickname. Hope Riley is cool? I can't see myself calling you Sebastian," Alex confessed, and Sebastian appreciated the gesture.</p><p>"Riley is good with me," he nodded, and they seemed to share the same thought for a moment. Sebastian led Daisy into the main room, and she seemed distracted.</p><p>"I feel foolish that I never even thought to ask you your last name. I assumed it was Redding like your mom's," she said.</p><p>"Nope, I'm difficult like that. It's no big deal. I don't think he honestly cares. My mom probably does, though. Want to put our drinks away in the kitchen and see if anyone else we know is here?" he asked. She still seemed distracted, scanning the room. He tried to figure out where her mind was.</p><p>"Yeah, I just need to adjust the straps on my heel real quick. I'll be right there," Daisy said, playing with her hair. He pressed his lips together, knowing she was lying but decided not to question it for now. He made his way into the kitchen, hoping Chloe wasn't there waiting for him.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>The main room had thankfully cleared out, and Daisy seized her opportunity. She didn't fully trust that Haley had let things go. Not after the stunt, she had pulled at her party. There had to be some sort of clue laid out somewhere. Out in the open for all to see. Wasn't there? Then she saw them on a stool by the couch. Hidden, but only to those who weren't looking for them.</p><p>"Haley," she sighed, looking at the covers. There it was, the spring issue of "It Girl." Stephen's fake smile that he did so well, staring at her on the cover. As if he was in love. Daisy felt sick. The makeup girl had seen the bruises on her wrist that day, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. When he grabbed her before the shoot, he must have wiped some of the makeup off. The girl had looked at her with pity, and Daisy gave her a silent plea not to say anything. Wordlessly, the makeup artist made her bruises disappear just like Daisy had done several times before. She found herself holding her wrist as she tried to push the dark feelings away. Daisy no longer had bruises on her wrist because she had set herself free of him, her mother, and her entire fucked up world. Every day she spent in Pelican Town, and every moment she spent with Sebastian, that realization became even more apparent. She was never going back, no matter what her mother or Stephen did to persuade her otherwise.</p><p>She glanced at the cover beneath it—a typical tabloid. <b>DELVIN SPOTTED OUT WITH YET ANOTHER MYSTERY GIRL ON HIS ARM. WHERE IS DAISY KELLERMAN? DID THEY SPLIT?</b> So Stephen hadn't even bothered to try to hide his infidelity. Maybe he wasn't looking for her after all? Another more minor highlight read something that concerned Daisy even more. <b>BRADLEY HEIRESS OUT PARTYING AGAIN AFTER RELEASED FROM REHAB. BACK TO HER OLD WAYS ALREADY?</b> She needed to call Celeste. She deserved better than to be abandoned by her best friend when she needed her the most. She would check in with Eddie as well and see how bad it really was. Could she risk bringing Celeste out here? Getting her away from the city and all of its temptations would do her a lot of good. Would Daisy blow her own cover in doing so? It may be a risk worth taking if Celeste continued to relapse again. Daisy looked around the room to make sure that no one was around before shoving the magazines under the couch. Haley would know. She would no doubt confront her eventually, but then at least they could put an end to this game.</p><p>She made her way into the kitchen and spotted Sebastian backed into the corner near the fridge, surrounded by a group of girls she didn't recognize. They were all smiling at him, giggling over every word he said. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the music playing in the other room. He looked uncomfortable. One of the girls was standing incredibly close to him. She was slightly shorter than Daisy, with dark purple-colored hair and earrings running up her ear. She had another in her nose. Her white and black strapless dress was too long for her. Years of fashion shows and wearing pieces for designers had taught her that. She watched the girl reach out and put her hand on Sebastian's face. He shook his head and pulled it away. She saw the girl's smile fall, and she seemed to protest the rejection. He shook his head again and said something to her. Then he scanned the room and spotted Daisy. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and he gave her a knowing grin. She saw him say "excuse me" to the group of girls before pushing his way through them and heading her way. He smiled at her and mouthed, "Sorry." Then he slipped his arm around her waist once he was close enough to touch her. Daisy caught the purple-haired girl scowl at her, and her crowd of friends all gave her a dirty look. Great, just what she needed tonight! As if she didn't already have enough going on.</p><p>"Thank Yoba! I was about to send out a search party. Sorry, you had to see that. It's not what you think," he insisted, murmuring in her ear.</p><p>"Chloe, I presume?" she asked, purposely leaning her body into his.</p><p>"And her followers. I guess some things never change. I told her about you, and needless to say, she isn't thrilled. Forget her," he sighed. "Can I get you a drink?" She looked over at the full bar and saw many more potent drink possibilities available. She needed a strong drink. She smiled at him.</p><p>"Any chance you know how to make a French Martini?" she asked, smiling at him. He laughed.</p><p>"Aren't you fancy? No," he replied, shaking his head. "But I can learn." They made their way to the bar where Alex was making shots. Both he and Alex watched her mix a drink. Daisy preferred the version that included more vodka and Chambord over the extra pineapple juice that sweetened it and toned down the alcohol's potency. Only 80 proof vodka would do tonight.</p><p>"Wow, that's pretty much all alcohol, isn't it?" Sebastian said.</p><p>"Damn, don't let Haley have too many of those, or she won't remember tonight," Alex quipped.</p><p>"Old favorite," Daisy said, winking at them and bringing the martini glass to her lips to sip it. She closed her eyes and savored the potent but sweet taste that brought her back to her wild nights of clubbing with Celeste. Right now, with everything going on, Daisy wanted to be there again. She felt Sebastian's eyes on her and saw that he was watching her with a curious expression.</p><p>"Why don't we see if the others have arrived yet," he suggested, and she followed him back into the living room. Sam, Abigail, Penny, Maru, and Shane were just arriving. Following right behind them were Elliot and Leah. Emily squeezed past them carrying catering trays, which Alex immediately helped her with. Haley ran in to greet everyone excitedly, and the house slowly began to fill up with people. Daisy slowly finished her first martini while Sebastian sipped on his beer. They talked to Sam, who was going on about Vincent's day at the museum with Penny. Penny was blushing, but at least she was looking at him with fondness. Maybe Sam did have a chance with her? Abigail and Maru were trying to be discreet with their fingers intertwined as they stood against the wall. Still, Daisy caught their secret display of affection. She was grateful that she could at least be out in the open about her feelings for Sebastian. He couldn't stop stealing glances at her. At one point, she looked down to hide her blush. It was so different from Stephen's constant wandering eye. She enjoyed the extra attention he was giving her, but it wasn't something she was used to. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip.</p><p>"Why are you blushing?" he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Because you keep looking at me," she said, not looking him in the eyes but a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Who else would I be looking at?" he said, giving her a soft kiss just below her earlobe, and she shivered. Suddenly Haley came up to them, snapping them out of their moment.</p><p>"Sorry to break up this love fest, but can I steal Daisy for a moment?" she asked and grabbed Daisy's hand before either of them could answer. She saw Sebastian give them a weird look before they disappeared into Haley's room. It was everything she would have pictured for someone like Haley. Beach themed with hints of someone who was fashioned obsessed all over the room.</p><p>"Where are my magazines Daisy?" she demanded. Of course, she had noticed them missing.</p><p>"What magazines?" Daisy played dumb.</p><p>"Don't even try it. I have three other copies of the spring issue of "It Girl" right here. I bought out the remaining copies. Or rather, Emily and Alex each bought me one, not realizing I already had two other copies. Don't worry, unlike me; they never pay them any attention. But that doesn't explain the other missing copy that is currently sitting in someone else's home. Unless it's in yours?" Haley walked to her nightstand drawer and laid the three remaining copies out on her bed.</p><p>"What is this about, Haley?" Daisy knew where this was going. "Why did you buy out all of the copies? This is insane!"</p><p>"I know you're Daisy Kellerman," she said dramatically. "I knew it the day I met you. I'll admit I was thrown off by your darker hair, your dirty farm clothes, and the general grossness of your muddied state. Despite all of that, I recognized you. Still, I needed confirmation; that Chloe dress," she said, pointing to the dress on the cover. "You didn't have it in your closet because you knew I would look for it. So, I had to test you another way. I brought up Stephen Delvin. The look on your face told me all that I needed to know. Of course, I then suspected that Sebastian was in on it. Still, he commented about the rich and famous being clueless about real issues. So I'm assuming that he doesn't know. Am I correct so far?" Haley looked at her pompously. Daisy took a deep breath. Of course, she knew who she was. Of all people in the town, Haley would have figured her out first based on her obsession with fashion alone.</p><p>"Haley, please don't say anything. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell everyone. I'm just not ready yet. I need to hide out here for a little while first," she explained, practically pleading with her.</p><p>"Well, you should tell him soon because that boy has it bad for you, and it will shatter him when he realizes that the type of person he can't stand is exactly who you are," Haley pointed out. Daisy looked down.</p><p>"I'm not exactly the type of person he can't stand. My sister Poppy maybe, but not me. Still, I'm terrified of his reaction once he finds out the truth," Daisy confessed.</p><p>"Can you at least tell me why? How could you give it all up? The money! The penthouse! The clothes! The fiancé! I would kill for your life!" Haley exclaimed.</p><p>"Trust me, you wouldn't," Daisy insisted. "The tabloids make it look so glamorous, but what they don't show you is a life where you're followed around by paparazzi photographing your every move. They don't show you the controlling mother who makes your life hell every day or the abusive boyfriend who makes you afraid to even think about leaving him. At the same time, he fucks everything that moves in front of you."</p><p>"We're talking about Lenore Kellerman and Stephen Delvin here, correct?" Haley said, frowning and looking confused.</p><p>"Yes! This," she said, picking up a copy of "It Girl," "is all fake!" she yelled, tearing it apart in her hands, shredding it everywhere. She finally began to calm down, and her breathing returned to normal. "Sorry for destroying your magazine." Haley shrugged.</p><p>"It's okay; I have three other copies," Haley said in a softer tone. "Although I don't know who has the other one, and that's the problem we currently have."</p><p>"We?" Daisy asked, not understanding. Haley shrugged again.</p><p>"Yeah, we. I mean, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I assumed you had a reason. You seem perfectly rational and sane, so I assumed it wasn't related to some celebrity breakdown of disappearing for a few months and come back with clarity or whatever. I just want to know why. The whole story. Not tonight, but how does Wednesday around ten sound?" Haley suggested. She had thought this whole thing planned out before she even confronted her. Was Haley actually going to help her? Had she read Haley all wrong? "I need to practice for the festival before then," she added.</p><p>"Alex will be there working on the farm at that time," Daisy reminded her. "So we'll tell him to stay outside while we have girl talk. He usually listens to me. He won't be a problem. But Daisy, you need to tell Sebastian, and soon. Especially because you're still engaged to Stephen," Haley insisted. Daisy shook her head and sighed.</p><p>"No, I'm not. I broke it off with Stephen right before I moved here. My mother just doesn't want to accept it. She's feeding the press some story that I've stepped away from society to prepare our upcoming nuptials. Basically, a well-worded breakdown, as you mentioned before," she said with a sigh. "As for Stephen, I don't know. I've seen based on the tabloids that he's being seen out and about with other women, but I think he's biding his time until he gets desperate and forces me to come home."</p><p>"Why wouldn't he just move on to someone else then?" Haley questioned.</p><p>"Because he stands to inherit the most money with me. Plus, I think it's a possession thing with him. He considers me a conquest, and if he can't have me, then neither can anyone else," Daisy explained. "That's why I'm trying to keep my identity a secret for a bit longer in the hopes that he'll lose interest and move on, but I'm not holding my breath. Plus, I want people to know me as Daisy before seeing and judging me as the spoiled heiress. As Sebastian goes, he knows Stephen's my ex and that I'm afraid of him, but he knows nothing beyond that. I'm working on the courage to tell him, but that would mean telling him everything."</p><p>"And risk it all in the process," Haley concluded. "I'm sorry I tried to force you to reveal your identity at your party. It was incredibly selfish of me. I was just determined to be right. Then I saw how upset you got and realized that I might have overstepped. I handled this entire thing terribly, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She seemed genuinely sorry, and Daisy decided to accept her apology.</p><p>"I forgive you. I can't exactly blame you, and people have done much worse to me in the past. Honestly, it will help to have someone here who knows the truth. I'm so tired of lying to everyone," Daisy said. Haley nodded.</p><p>"I can only imagine how hard it must be. I mean, covering yourself with dirt and wearing those terrible farm clothes day after day must be horrible for you. Especially since you're a fashion icon in real life," Haley said, trying to relate. Daisy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I happen to enjoy the farm work and plan on making a career out of it. Maybe even start a winery someday. I do miss the clothes, though. It was fun to dress like my old self tonight," Daisy said, gesturing to her outfit.</p><p>"Yes," Haley said, looking over her outfit with evident glee, "It's incredible! So, you're really Daisy Kellerman, then? Like in the flesh? This is pretty much the most exciting thing to ever happen to me. I'm hanging out with a fashion icon," Haley squealed, her voice pitched.</p><p>"The one and only," Daisy said with a sigh. "Trust me; this moment will not be the highlight of your life. I'm a normal girl just like you. Especially now."</p><p>"Well, maybe you are, but you're kind of an inspiration for me. Can I try on your clothes sometime?" Haley asked. Daisy couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"As long as you promise not to tell anyone who I am. Then you can borrow whatever you want. I think we're the same size," Daisy said, and Haley threw her arms around her in an ecstatic hug.</p><p>"Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is to get drunk and forget about everything else. I happen to know that you're an amazing dancer. Don't disappoint Kellerman! It's my party," Haley reminded her.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it," Daisy said, giving her a small smile. "But I'm going to need to get drunk first."</p><p>"Well, that, I can help you with," Haley said, grinning.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daisy stepped out of Haley's room and caught Sebastian's eye. She signaled "one minute" to him and made her way back to the kitchen for another drink. Daisy made herself another French martini, slightly more potent than her initial drink. She needed it, given how the night was going. Suddenly she noticed that she was surrounded by the group of girls surrounding Sebastian earlier. Then she saw Chloe standing next to her. Despite both girls wearing heels, she was slightly taller than her, forcing Chloe to look up at her, which amused Daisy somewhat.</p><p>"Hi, can I help you with something? A drink perhaps?" Daisy asked, fully well knowing it wasn't a drink that this girl was after. Chloe eyed her with amusement, looking her up and down.</p><p>"So this is who he replaces me with? A fucking fashion-obsessed, slutty princess trying to play it off like she's part punk with her fake pink hair. So fucking typical. That's probably how she lured him in," Chloe said, blocking her exit.</p><p>Daisy immediately felt the need to defend herself but thought better of it. She had wasted years of her life on Stephen. Girls like Chloe were the spoiled princesses of ZuZu's upper-class society. Their only goal in life was to cut others down to make themselves feel better about their own insecurities. Daisy had spent years trying to build relationships with them, only to be betrayed when it was in their favor to do so. She was constantly being criticized by both Stephen and her mother for not fitting their desired image. She had spent years filled with insecurity issues and hating herself for who she was, who she failed to be. The only people she could trust were her brother, her father, and Celeste. The people most dear to her, who she missed in moments like these. They weren't here to defend or protect her this time. She didn't want to rely on her new friends or Sebastian to take on that responsibility. It was time she fought for herself. At that moment, Daisy decided she wasn't a failure or deserving of any label that this clearly insecure and jealous girl was projecting onto her. She was simply herself, which was good enough for Sebastian, Abigail, Sam, Robin, and maybe Shane.</p><p>People who saw her flaws but forgave her for them and showed her a little of their own flaws. If they could show her kindness, why couldn't she show herself some as well? This girl had no idea who she was, and that worked in Daisy's favor. If there was one thing her brother Teddy had taught her, it was to bite the bitch back where it hurts, and for once, Daisy was in the mood to bite. After all, she was fucking Daisy Kellerman. The legendary party girl and fashion icon, or so said the press. This chick didn't scare Daisy, and she gave her a condescending smile.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, is that your natural hair color then? I thought it was the mousy brown peeking in through your roots. It looks like we're both trying to play it off like we're part punk then. I'm not fooled, though. I'd recognize a dress by that designer anywhere. Marc Jacobs, right? Last season? It was a good one. If I'm a fashion-obsessed, slutty princess, then what does that make you? Because where I'm currently standing, we're no different based on outside appearances. Except that you're playing the jealous ex-girlfriend, and I'm currently with the boy. So insult me all you want; you don't intimidate me," she said confidently. She saw Chloe's resting bitch face briefly fall before she recovered herself.</p><p>"He'll tire of you eventually. We may be dressed similarly, but the difference between us is that I'm actually into the things he likes. You're just the slut he's sleeping with," Chloe said, getting into her face.</p><p>"More assumptions, I see. Fair enough. Keep up your mean girl act; I'm sure it's desirable to someone as kind and generous as Sebastian. Especially when you're saying those things about the girl he's crazy about. But do go on, continue being mean; I implore you to do so. See if you win him back any faster that way. For future reference, wear higher heels with that dress because your legs are too short for it. Only a fashion-obsessed slut like me would know that," Daisy said, pushing past Chloe and her followers while managing not to spill her drink. Alex had witnessed the entire exchange and caught up with her.</p><p>"Damn Daisy, here I thought Haley was the resident mean girl. You put that girl in her place the way Haley's been wanting to do for months now. We didn't even want to invite her tonight, but she's part of the crowd, you know. I'm impressed with this side of you; let it out now and then," he said, winking at her.</p><p>"Will do," she promised, sipping her drinking. Then Elliot blocked her path, looking at her hungrily.</p><p>"Well, hello Daisy, fancy a drink?" he offered, looking her up and down.</p><p>"Have one already!" she said, giving him a fake smile.</p><p>"I could make you a better one. Come on over to the bar with me, and we can talk about my book while I make it for you," he suggested, trying to take it from her. She pulled it back.</p><p>"Somehow, I doubt that. This one is pretty fucking fantastic. But thanks. Excuse me; someone is waiting for me," Daisy said, trying to push past Elliot. He blocked her path again.</p><p>"Who, that boy? Sebastian? Tsk Daisy. Wouldn't you rather have a real man?"</p><p>"I do have a real man, Elliot. Might I suggest the purple-haired chick who is probably glaring at me right now? I'm sure she's much more your type," Daisy proposed. Elliot glanced past her and then shook his head.</p><p>"She doesn't come close to comparing to you. Forget Sebastian. You need someone with passion and experience. I can give that to you much more than he can," he claimed. Daisy had enough.</p><p>"So many assumptions made about people tonight. She assumes I'm a slut. You assume that Sebastian lacks passion and experience. Yet do either of you actually know anything about us? I don't think so. You're a writer Elliot. Do your research before you make assumptions about people; your characters will thank you for it. Now excuse me," she said, pushing past him. She needed to find Sebastian before anyone else stopped her. Then she was going to get ridiculously drunk.</p><p>She finally pushed through the crowd of people to find Sebastian equally struggling to force his way through the crowd. They met in the middle, and he slipped his arm around her, letting it rest along her waist. His sweet smile was infectious.</p><p>"There you are. I was trying to figure out where you went to. Everything okay?" Sebastian asked, his eyes staring into hers.</p><p>"Just peachy," she said sarcastically. Sebastian frowned at her response.</p><p>"Why, what happened? Don't tell me, Chloe?" he inquired. She pressed her lips together.</p><p>"And Elliot as well. I suggested he hit on her. I think they would be good together," she winked at him.</p><p>"What did she say to you? I can go talk to her and ask her to leave you alone," he volunteered. She shook her head.</p><p>"Don't worry about it; I've already dealt with her. I can take care of myself, you know," she winked at him. An amused grin spread over Sebastian's face.</p><p>"What did you do?" he asked, his hand slipping into her back jean pocket, and pulled her closer to him. She lowered her free arm around his waist to increase their contact. They were surrounded by people constantly bumping against them, pushing them closer together.</p><p>"Oh, I just l took a page from my brother's book on dealing with mean people when they're projecting their insecurities on others. I don't play the mean girl often unless I have to," she explained. He laughed at this.</p><p>"Somehow, I can't picture you being mean. I wish I had been there to witness it. And Elliot?" he questioned. She sipped her drink smiled.</p><p>"As I said, I suggested he go hit on her. Stick around; the mean girl may need to make another appearance later," she said with a wink. He shook his head.</p><p>"Whatever, what do you want to do now?" he asked. Just then, they both heard Haley yell at Alex to start the dance music, and he cranked up the speaker system. A favorite song of Daisy's came on.</p><p>"Dance! I love to dance!" she said, and he shook his head, clearly fighting an amused grin.</p><p>"I don't dance," he insisted, shaking his head. She shrugged.</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>•••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian watched Daisy down almost her entire French martini in one swig. Then she turned to Alex and winked,</p><p>"Another, please?" she requested. Alex nodded.</p><p>"You got it!" he said, taking it from her. Then she made her way to the dance floor, taking Haley's hand and doing what was clearly a coordinated routine to the particular song booming from the speakers. He recognized it from years ago.</p><p>"Did she just down that entire drink?" Shane asked. Sebastian hadn't noticed him standing next to him until now. Then he realized that Sam, Penny, Leah, Abigail, and Maru had also joined them. All eyes were on Daisy.</p><p>"Yep, and it was pretty much all alcohol too. Daisy's a lightweight. It's going to hit her hard soon. No more after that one, okay, Alex?" he said, and Alex nodded.</p><p>"Definitely," Alex said, his eyes on Haley and Daisy dancing. He passed the glass over to Sebastian without taking his eyes off of them. "Here you go, boyfriend, go make her a drink—two ounces vodka, 1/2 ounce Chambord, 1 1/2 ounces pineapple juice. Add ice, shake, strain, and serve. I'm going to dance with the two hottest women in the room if you won't," he said, leaving Sebastian holding the empty glass and heading for the dance floor.</p><p>Sebastian saw Chloe watching her as well, with her face was full of envy out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at Daisy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't just good; she was mesmerizing. She felt the beat of the music and worked her body to move in sync with it perfectly. Clearly, she had been doing this for a long time. How much of a party girl was she back in ZuZu? Given the way she just downed her drink, he assumed she had done this regularly. But was this just how she partied or was she trying to cover up something that upset her. Sebastian wasn't quite sure. He wasn't turned off like she had assumed he would be but fascinated instead to the point that he considered dancing with her. Just to be a part of it. Soon other people joined them on the dance floor. He watched other guys that he recognized from high school try to grind against her but had no chance of keeping up with her hips and body movement. She pushed them all away. She looked in his direction and smiled seductively. Then she winked at him before moving into another step with Haley. He fought the urge to join her. He heard Abigail sigh next to him.</p><p>"I'll make the drink. Go dance with Daisy before someone else does," she suggested.</p><p>"No, I got it," Sebastian insisted, walking towards the kitchen while continuously looking back at her. Once he reached the cocktail bar, Chloe immediately appeared at his side.</p><p>"Seriously, Sebastian, why her?" she demanded. He shrugged, looking down at her.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"She's a bitch and a slut," Chloe asserted. He rolled his eyes and mixed the drink according to Alex's instructions.</p><p>"Okay, one, something tells me you deserved whatever she said to you. Daisy isn't typically mean unless it's warranted. And two, what makes you think she's a slut. You don't know anything about her."</p><p>"She said my legs were too short for my dress! Who even says that kind of thing? How can you be with someone so mean over me?" she whined, pretending to be hurt. Sebastian laughed out loud. Her expression changed to pissed.</p><p>"What did you say to her to earn that kind of response, though?" he asked Chloe.</p><p>"She called her a fashion-obsessed slutty princess who was pretending to be punk. Daisy gave it right back to her. She called her out for her mousy brown roots implying that Chloe is also pretending to be a punk. I saw the whole thing," Emily informed him as she was making herself a drink. At this, Sebastian laughed even harder. He should be pissed at Chloe, but instead, after learning how Daisy handled herself only made what Chloe said that much more amusing.</p><p>"You don't even know her, Chloe," he said.</p><p>"Well, you shouldn't trust her. There's something familiar about her. I can't figure out what it is, but I'm sure she'll only end up breaking your heart," Chloe maintained.</p><p>"It's because she has one of those faces and gets mistaken for someone else a lot. Leave her alone. I moved on, and I'm really fucking happy. You should try it sometime, with someone else," he said curtly.</p><p>He left her behind at the bar, making his way back to the dance floor. Emily followed, winking at him as they both saw Daisy approaching. Still syncing her hips with the beat of the music, she took it from him gratefully. Then she slipped her free arm around his waist and moved her pelvis to the rock against his. He gave her a sweet smile.</p><p>"You're amazing; you know that," she said, taking a sip. "And, you nailed this perfectly. Strong, but subtly sweet at the same time. How I like things in life," she said, winking at him. Her mood was infectious. He sensed that she was also quite tipsy. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she let one hand fall around his neck while sipping her drink in the other. Then she started moving to the beat again, and he felt his hips wanting to do the same. "Move with me, Sebastian. I can feel how badly your body wants to. Let go and enjoy the beat. Follow my hips with yours," she said, and he slowly obliged.</p><p>His hands moved to her hips, and his body fell in sync with hers. "See," she said, slowing her hips to match the change of the beat before picking it back up again. He moved with her, laughing, and she leaned her face against his, laughing as well. They continued like this until the song ended, and he found himself disappointed. She leaned in to kiss him passionately on the lips, and he kissed her back equally as hard.</p><p>"Come out to the dance floor with me," she insisted, trying to drag him. He shook his head. "It will be fun. Just try it. You had fun dancing with me before," she reminded you.</p><p>"That was different. I'm not big on crowds or dancing. Have fun. I'm good here," Sebastian insisted, glancing nervously at the growing crowd surrounding the dance floor. She gave him a disappointed look, and he slightly hated himself for it.</p><p>"Fine. Sam, Penny, Abigail, or anyone else?" she asked, looking at the group. All but Shane and Maru joined her, and Sebastian watched her down yet another martini. Then she graciously accepted and did a shot with Abigail, Leah, Sam, Alex, Haley, and Emily. Shane watched her while nervously sipping on his beer.</p><p>"At this rate, she's going to regret it tomorrow morning, isn't she?" Maru asked.</p><p>"Undoubtedly," he sighed, grateful that he thought to put some Pedialyte in her fridge before they left. Then he noticed the uncomfortable expression on her face. "Not your crowd either?"</p><p>"You know it isn't," she said, not taking her eyes off of Abigail. She was dancing with the rest of the group. Sebastian wondered if she wanted to dance her. He saw Daisy and Abigail exchange looks, and then Abigail came over to Maru, reaching to take her hand.</p><p>"Dance with me!" she insisted.</p><p>"Yeah, but…. they'll know," Maru protested. Abigail shrugged.</p><p>"Who cares. A wise friend told me today that there will always be consequences, no matter what we do. If we want to be happy, be fucking happy. We might as well have fun living our lives, or what's the point of living? I want to dance with you. I don't care who sees," she said, and Maru looked surprised by her sudden change of attitude. Nervously she took her hand.</p><p>"Okay," Maru agreed, and Abigail winked at Sebastian as she dragged Maru to the dance floor. A wise friend, huh? Sebastian smiled and wondered if Daisy was taking her own advice and letting herself be happy with him. He only could hope. He looked at Shane, who was still sipping his beer and watching the crowd.</p><p>"Well, I'm not fucking dancing, so don't even look at me," he said. Sebastian saw another guy try to wrap his arms around Daisy, and she once again danced away, mouthing "no thank you" to him. He could tell she liked the current song a lot. She was singing all the words as she danced before locking eyes with him and smiled. He didn't take his off of her.</p><p>"If the girl you were dating was out there dancing and guys kept trying to dance with her, would you dance with her?" Sebastian asked Shane, still watching Daisy.</p><p>"Are we referring to Daisy? Because yes, absolutely. Every guy in this room is trying to get with her," Shane replied, and Sebastian noticed the other guys standing around watching her with the same desire that he had for her. Especially Elliot.</p><p>"Fuck it," he groaned and made his way towards her. She smiled at him when he reached her and then turned her back to him, still moving. She brought his hands to her hips and sunk her body into his. He understood and nervously moved in conjunction with her hips, feeling out of place in a room full of people who knew what they were doing. She must have sensed his hesitation because she turned around to face him, giving him a sweet smile.</p><p>"Focus on the movement of my body and only that. It's just you and me; no one else is here," Daisy said, understanding his discomfort with the crowd. He tried to do as she suggested, but he felt claustrophobic surrounded by all of the people around him. Sebastian kept glancing at the guys eyeing her from a distance. He was suddenly jealous of every single one of them. She ran her hand over the back of his head to bring his eyes back on her. "Look at me and only me. Don't worry about anyone else. Just enjoy it. This moment is about us and only us," she said into his ear.</p><p>He sighed, letting himself get lost in the moment with her. Eventually, he was to do as she suggested and only saw her as they moved in conjunction with each other. She began to sing along, not missing a single word. He turned her around as they were before. He continued to move against her while his hands rested on her hips. He brought his face down to rest against the side of her cheek, then brought his lips to the spot just below her earlobe. He heard her sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He wanted to take her into a back bedroom and have his way with her. Not in this state, though. Today had been about trust and her comfort. It was still too new and fresh to be doing anything under the influence. He looked up to see Chloe glaring at them while dancing with Elliot, who was also trying to sneak glances at them. He looked away, focusing on Sam and Penny, who were dancing awkwardly with each other, but having fun. He saw Maru and Abigail with big smiles on their faces. Haley and Alex were grinding on each other like they were in the middle of having sex and forgot that everyone else was there. This was fun. He was actually having fun. As the song ended, she turned to look at him with a sweet smile.</p><p>"Thank you for rescuing me," she said. "I could only take so much of those guys." The next song had started, but Daisy ignored the beat and swayed slowly with him instead.</p><p>"Yeah, I went to high school with all of them. Trust me, they were only after one thing," Sebastian said, and she rolled her eyes at him. "What?" he asked, smiling at her.</p><p>"You assume I'm so innocent that I didn't know that," she teased. Sebastian debated a response before giving her a knowing grin.</p><p>"I'm not answering that question, it's a trap, and you know it," he teased her. She smiled at his calling her out.</p><p>"Smart man. You know me well." She played with his hair. He sensed that the alcohol was beginning to take effect from the way she was partially leaning against him.</p><p>"No, I tend to put my foot in it when I'm with you. I'm playing it safe this time," he stated, giving her a teasing grin. "So is this Daisy Cole, party girl edition that I see tonight?" he asked.</p><p>"No, this is Daisy Ke…heh, seems I forget who I am tonight," she shook her head, pressing her lips together. He frowned, catching what she almost said.</p><p>"What did you just almost say?" he asked. There was a brief flicker of panic in Daisy's eyes before she immediately shook her head.</p><p>"I almost used my mother's last name. I temporarily took her name after my parent's divorce but changed it back to Cole. I almost said, Kennedy. I'm drunk, Sebastian; I wouldn't take anything I say seriously," she reminded him. He nodded, still finding the slip to be a little odd.</p><p>"That's true; I should probably cut you off," he said. Then he noticed Penny and Maru leaving with a disappointed Sam and Abigail watching them go.</p><p>"Why are they leaving?" he asked them.</p><p>"Maur has to get up early to work with Demetrius in the lab. It's Sunday! Can't she have a day off?" Abigail said in frustration.</p><p>"Not according to Demetrius," Sebastian muttered. "Do you want to go as well?"</p><p>"No, I want to get drunk," Sam said glumly. It didn't take him long to catch up with Daisy. She eventually broke away from Sebastian to do a shot with Sam, Haley, Alex, Leah, and Emily. She found her way back to Sebastian, dancing, but not entirely with the same coordination skills. He pulled her closer to help support her better, and her nose nudged the hollow of his neck. She let out a little giggle.</p><p>"What's so funny?" he asked.</p><p>"Nothing," she whispered. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her response.</p><p>"Okay, then why did you laugh?" He heard her sigh.</p><p>"Because of pine trees," she said, matter-of-factly. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Pine trees are funny?" he questioned. She looked at him with an amused grin achieved after one consumed enough drinks to excel at it. It was the grin that hinted at a secret thought she had about him. He was curious about what it was.</p><p>"Because I love the smell of pine trees," she explained, looking down for a moment before looking back up at him with that same amused grin on her face. "And you smell like pine trees." Sebastian chuckled, understanding now. He usually stood under the pine tree near his house to smoke or sit and think. Sebastian also used a pine-scented body wash, so that was probably where she was picking up the smell from. He made a mental note not to change body washes. He also knew that had she been sober, he never would have learned that little bit of information. Still, he wouldn't take advantage and try to discover her other secrets. It wouldn't be right. He would tease her relentlessly about it tomorrow, though.</p><p>"I would have thought I smelled like cigarettes," he claimed.</p><p>"That too, sometimes. Usually pine, though. I'm going to stop talking now before I make an even bigger fool of myself," Daisy said, looking anywhere but his eyes. Alex walked by them, carrying a tray of shots. He stopped and offered it to them. Daisy graciously accepted and downed one quickly.</p><p>"I think I've had enough for tonight, thanks," Sebastian declined. Daisy looked at him with a daring look and took another shot off the tray. She downed that one equally as fast, swaying a bit as she returned it to the tray. Sebastian moved both hands to her arms to steady her, and Daisy laughed over her apparent drunken state. She reached for another, and Sebastian took it from her, putting it back on the tray. "I think she's had enough as well. Cut Sam off too. I don't know how I'm going to get both of them back to her house how," He glanced back at Daisy, who seemed to be having trouble focusing. Alex shrugged.</p><p>"No worries, man, just come find me when you're ready to go, and we'll figure something out. It's my job to get everyone home, after all. Worst case scenario, they stay here," he suggested. Sebastian eyed Alex's friends, who were still considering Daisy as an easy catch.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think so," he said. Alex followed his gaze and nodded.</p><p>"Hey, I get it. At least that group knows better than to try anything with Haley. Just let me know, and we'll get everyone out of here," he reassured him, walking off towards Haley. She happily took another shot as she swung easily into him when he put his arm around her. He watched them, seeing them in a new light. Since high school, they had been together, and seeing this new side to Alex tonight made him see why. They were still crazy about each other, and he was starting to understand the feeling. He turned back towards Daisy, who was still swaying to the music but struggling to stand up. He kept his hands at her waist and whispered into her ear,</p><p>"I think I should get you home while you can still stand," he said, and she nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go get Abigail and Sam and get out of here," he said, letting go of her to simply take her hand and lead her to them when she started to collapse. He reached down and caught her right away. "So, we're past standing at this point, it seems. Okay, then just lean on me for now." She obediently did so, and he called out to Alex. "She's about to pass out. I need to get all of them back to the farm. She has enough couches for everyone to sleep on, so I think we'll head there. There's no way I can sneak him into his house without Jodi losing her mind," he then looked over at Abigail, who was sitting next to a passed-out Sam on the couch. She raised her arms with a shrug and poked him. He pushed her hand away in protest.</p><p>"He'll walk if that's what you're wondering, but it's going to suck with the two of them like this," she said glumly.</p><p>"It's fine. I'll help Abigail with Sam if you have Daisy," Alex offered, and Sebastian nodded gratefully, knowing that they had no other option at this point. They said their goodbyes to a well on her way to being drunk, Haley, and headed out the door. Alex called back to her about being right back before efficiently supporting a stumbling Sam. They walked around the house before Daisy pulled away in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Nope, I need to puke first," she declared, and Sebastian recognized her need to head for the river. Hopefully, Jodi was sleeping at this point. He guided her, holding her hair back as she retched. Sebastian rubbed her back and looked away. Once she had finished, he led her back to join the others as they made their way to the farmhouse. Both Daisy and Sam seemed out of it.</p><p>"She's going to be miserable tomorrow. I didn't peg her for having a mean girl streak. Your girlfriend can really hold her own, Sebastian," Alex said.</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend; we're just dating. No labels for now," he insisted. Alex laughed.</p><p>"My mistake, although with the way all the guys were trying to get with her tonight, I suggest you make that official soon," Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I know," Sebastian said quietly. No one said anything else as they approached the farmhouse. Daisy eventually passed out, and Sebastian carried her dead weight into the house. Alex laid Sam on of the living room couches, turning him on his side. Then after making sure they were good, he headed back to the party. Sebastian laid Daisy in her bed, realizing there was no way she could sleep in those clothes. He took her heels off. Then he headed for her dresser, searching for what he had gathered were her favorite pair of pajamas.</p><p>"Can you help me?" he asked Abigail. "She'll ruin this shirt."</p><p>"Look at you, caring about clothes," she teased, holding her up as he pulled the shirt over her head and replaced it with her pajama top.</p><p>"Shut up," he told her. "I've got it from here. Are you sleeping here or going home?"</p><p>"I should look after Sam. He did several shots of tequila in a row," she said. "You wouldn't happen to know where she keeps her extra blankets, would you?" Sebastian went to Daisy's trunk to retrieve them. "How often are you here?" she asked with an amused tone.</p><p>"Every night," he answered, ignoring her amused grin. "Grab the trashcan for Sam, just in case. There's Pedialyte in the fridge for both of them tomorrow. You good?" She nodded. "Cool, wake me up if you need help." She stood there, watching him, amused. "What?" he asked her.</p><p>"You danced tonight," she said. Sebastian rolled his eyes.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"You don't dance,' she pointed out. "You've got it bad, Sebastian. Really bad."</p><p>"Go to bed, Abigail," he said, shutting the door behind her. He undressed Daisy the rest of the way, put a trash can on the side of her bed, and stripped himself down to his boxers before sliding in beside her. He tried to ignore what Abigail had said, even though he knew how true it was.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So thank you for reading all 20K words of that chapter. I wanted to get it all in because a lot happens. I've always seen Sebastian as an attentive but experienced lover. My goal was to write him as letting Daisy take the lead while guiding her at the same time. I really hope I accomplished that in this chapter. </p><p>I will be introducing some new characters soon, as well as a new POV. Probably in about one or two chapters. Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you have any thoughts! Also, for the record, a French Martini made that way is pretty strong. Downing those like she did would have knocked Dasiy on her ass. I don't recommend it. They're meant to be sipped 😉.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 3am Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy opens up to Sebastian about her past, getting Sebastian one step closer to learning the truth. It's not all heavy stuff, I promise. Lot's for fluff and smut for you as well ;). Lot's of relationship progression in the chapter, though. </p><p>See notes for trigger warnings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, you may have noticed that I updated the rating and the archive warning. I originally didn't intend for this fic to get this dark, but the more I write Daisy's character, the more it fits her story. I can't hint at abuse without getting into it, but I promise it will not take over the fic or be the fic's sole focal point. It's just part of it. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted it to be, and if you are uncomfortable reading about it, then I suggest that you skip this chapter because it will be mentioned and discussed a few times. Not every chapter will cover it. Keep in mind; this fic will end with a happy ending.</p><p>It was tough to write the first half of this chapter and put into words how Sebastian would react. And how Daisy's fears of revealing such a major and dark part of her past would affect her. Plus, how it will affect their relationship moving forward. That being said, TW, we're getting into it right off the bat, and it will go almost halfway through the first half. </p><p>I was listening to the Tenet soundtrack while writing this chapter, and it really set the mood for it (hence the reference). The only other song was during their date, which I've had Audiomachine's Leap Of Faith in mind when I think of the secret woods for a while. So, if that interests you, enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy woke up with her head spinning around three in the morning. She forced herself to get up before realizing what was coming and immediately grabbed the trashcan by the side of the bed. Collecting herself afterward, Daisy made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash water on her face. The minty smell of her toothpaste caused her stomach to turn, and she immediately dove for the toilet. Daisy tried pulling her hair out of her face as she emptied what felt like the entire contents of her stomach. Then she felt her hair pull away by an unseen hand as another rubbed between her shoulder blades.</p><p>"It's okay, get it all out. It's the best thing for you at this point," Sebastian said in a comforting tone as she continued to retch. </p><p>Her mind went to a familiar situation, only with Stephen. He wasn't so kind. He laughed at her while she laid on the floor, shaking from dehydration afterward. He chastised her for her bad behavior. She recalled the feeling of her head smacking against the cabinet. She remembered the stars she saw before everything went black. Hours later, she woke up on the cold tile floor with water next to her. She heard voices and opened her eyes to see paramedics checking over her body. Shortly after, they brought her to the hospital for a concussion and severe dehydration.</p><p> Naturally, Stephen played the concerned boyfriend, holding her hand and telling her that she would be okay in his soothing voice that he saved for the public. Her mother, rolling her eyes at her train-wreck of a daughter. Her father and brother watched her with Stephen, not trusting his account of how she ended up that way. It was easy to believe that a party girl like Daisy had gotten herself so drunk that she had slipped and fallen in the bathroom and gave herself a concussion. Her father asked her if there was anything she wasn't telling him once everyone else had left the room. Daisy only shook her head in defeat.  At that point, she felt that she only had herself to blame. She started to sob, the memory so fresh in her mind, even after all this time.</p><p>"It's okay, I've seen worse. You're okay," Daisy heard a voice whisper behind her, and she shuddered at the similar words spoken to her by Stephen that day in the hospital. Suddenly, in her mind, it was Stephen behind her. She pulled away from his hand, determined to escape. Daisy!" he cried, reaching for her, and she pushed herself past him, out the door of the bedroom, but stumbled, still dizzy from the alcohol.</p><p>"No, don't touch me!" she cried, her mind still in that dark place. She felt someone grab her arms, and she tried to jerk away, but he was too strong. "Leave me alone, Stephen!" She felt the attack coming on, her mind in the dark place that she went from time to time, unable to escape. </p><p>"Fuck!" she heard him say. "Daisy, look at me. It's Sebastian. It's just you and me. He isn't here," he insisted, and she felt him bring her hands to his lips. He kissed along the knuckles, and she recognized the familiar touch, Sebastian's touch. </p><p>She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian's concerned ones looking back at her. It was dark, but the bathroom light cast a glow on his face, letting her see him clearly. Her breathing came down. She was no longer in her penthouse but her farmhouse bedroom, with Sebastian holding onto her.  Suddenly, she felt very sober. <br/>She started to cry, unable the shake the fear that she had just felt moments before. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her against him. She sobbed against his chest as he rocked her, kissing her hair and promising that she was safe. They sat like that for a few minutes before she heard him say, </p><p>"Get back in bed; I'll get you something to help with the hangover," he said, slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms and heading for the kitchen. He returned, and Daisy took the headache meds and Pedialyte willingly. As they laid in bed, neither of them sleeping, he asked, "What did I do to trigger it this time?" She rubbed her hand against her face. </p><p>"You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault," Daisy insisted, rolling away from him. </p><p>"Please don't shut me out! Something about that situation triggered it. What happened?" Sebastian pleaded.</p><p> She sighed, rolling over to face him. He brought his hand up to stroke her face, his thumbs wiping away the tears. </p><p>"It's okay, Daisy. I'm not going anywhere," Sebastian promised. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to lie to Sebastian anymore, but to tell him the whole truth risked so much in losing him.  Haley knew who she actually was, but she had figured it out. Daisy expected Haley to out her or demand something for her silence, but instead, she offered her friendship with the promise of an explanation. Haley had wanted to help her, and this surprised Daisy a great deal. She wasn't used to people not trying to benefit from her instead. Sebastian had no idea who Daisy Kellerman was, nor did he seem close to figuring it out. But he did know about Stephen and had a small inkling of what he had put her through. It wasn't fair to him that she opens up to Haley but keep in the dark, especially after he had been so patient with her. She could tell him the extent of what Stephen had done, and it might be enough for him, but would he want more? Like Stephen's full name. That would be too much of a risk at this point, but if he could accept confirmation of what she suspected he already knew, then maybe that would be enough for him. She could only hope that it would be. She reached out and took his hand.</p><p>"I can't tell you everything; I'm not ready for that. Yesterday I told myself that it was time for me to control my happiness, including being honest with you. I know it isn't fair to you to have to watch me suffer through these nightmares and feel helpless over them. Just try to understand that I'm terrified over how you're going to respond," Daisy sighed. "If I tell you, promise me you will respect my decision as it currently stands. I'm not ready to change anything beyond what I'm currently doing. That may change with time, but for now, this is my decision." He looked unsure about making such a promise to her. As if he knew he wasn't going to like whatever it was she had to say. </p><p>"Daisy, I can't promise anything not without knowing…."</p><p>"All or nothing, Sebastian. Those are my terms," she said firmly. He pressed his lips together. </p><p>"Fine, whatever. Just tell me," Sebastian relented.</p><p>"Which part do you want to know first?"</p><p>"Wherever you want to start," he said, looking at her patiently. She sighed, trying to ignore the fear building up inside of her. </p><p>"We'll start with tonight's trigger. It was after a night of partying at the clubs. Kind of like last night was. I woke up around the same time, needing to throw up. He laughed at me and said I deserved it. When I tried to get up, he shoved me back down with such a force that my head hit the cabinet, and I blacked out." Sebastian's eyes widened at this, and the anger in them frightened her. She continued. "I must have laid there for hours before he called the paramedics. That wasn't the first time he'd hurt me, but it was the first time he put me in the hospital. It was also the first time I realized that my mother would believe him over me. He sat in the hospital, holding my hand, and being the nurturing boyfriend he played so well.  My father and brother knew something wasn't right, but I wouldn't tell them the truth. I was too scared. For whatever reason being in the bathroom with you felt all too familiar. Being vulnerable like that brought me back to this dark place where I struggle to escape from sometimes," she explained, watching his expression go from concerned to furious. She put her hand on his shoulder as he tried to sit up. "Before you get upset or suggest that I press charges, hear me out. He's powerful, Sebastian. I can't explain why exactly, but he's an asset to my mother's company. She will always side with him.  Part of the reason she hasn't tried to force me to move back home or tell him where I am, is because she knows my father will push me to press charges if he hurts me again," she explained, "It's my word against his, though. I don't have any proof because I didn't come forward when I should have. I told you the truth when I said I ended it with him, but I don't think he'll completely let me go. My father's solution was that I move here and try to start over. He knew I'd wanted to for a long time. I hope that Stephen will move on to someone else. My father is hoping that I'll change my mind and try to press charges. I'm not ready for that."<br/>Sebastian was quiet. More than his usual quiet. She knew he was taking it all in and more than likely trying to control his anger. His eyes seemed almost to go dark. He sat up, pressed his lips together, and punched his pillow. He got out of bed and headed for the door before turning and looking at her. </p><p>"Your wrist," he said as a statement, not a question.</p><p>"Yes. It was Stephen's subtle way of reminding me that he was in control when I challenged him. Particularly when we were in public," she confirmed.</p><p>"How many times?" he demanded.</p><p>"How many times did he what?" she asked softly.</p><p>"How many times did he put you in the hospital?"</p><p>"Three," she said, unable to look at him.</p><p>"Three," he repeats, nodding his head, processing. "In those three times, no one decided to question whether they were accidents or if someone was doing you actual harm? In those three separate times, your mother decided to look the other way? Your father and brother did nothing to stop it? That's what you're telling me?"</p><p>"My father and brother were out of town the second two. By the time they got back, my mother had convinced me to let it go. She knew what was happening, but she looked the other way every time. They have a business arrangement. Our families are close. Their relationship is everything to her." She got out of bed to stand closer to him while giving him the space that she sensed he needed. "He never hurt me that badly. He broke my arm the second time. A few ribs the third. He could have done much worse."</p><p>"He could have killed you!" he snapped before composing himself. He seemed like he was holding all of his emotions back. "Did that even occur to your mother? Daisy, do you know how fucked up this is? She's your mother!"</p><p>"I'm aware. We have a difficult relationship. It took me years to realize that, and even now, my mother is determined to keep me under her control. It's complicated to the extent of how she's trying to control me, but as of now, she has no power over me. I walked away, and I'm not going back. I changed my number and got a new phone. I changed my name back to my father's. Before you question that decision, my grandfather left the will in that name. I couldn't exactly claim it without using that name. My brother installed a fake tracking location on my phone, so if he tries to track me, it will send him hours away in the opposite direction. It's the best I can do for now. My mother knows where I am, but I can only hope with my father's threat that she won't tell Stephen how to find me," she explained. He shook his head,</p><p>"You're not going to tell me his last name, are you?" Sebastian gathered.</p><p>"No, because I know you'll be foolish enough to go after him. This isn't your fight," Daisy stated. He shook his head, clearly holding his anger back as best he could. "Let it go; there is nothing you can do for now." He shook his head again, fuming.</p><p>"I can't just let it go, Daisy," he said, staring at the floor.</p><p>"It's not your fight, Sebastian," she maintained, and he turned to look at her.</p><p>"No, it became my fight the day you walked back into my life," he snapped again. He looked at her, unable to hold back the rage he was fighting. "Dammit, Daisy," he seethed, walking out the door. Despite the darkness of the room, the moonlight hit his face just right, and she saw a tear running down his cheek.<br/>••••••••</p><p>Sebastian knew better than to slam the front door, knowing full well he would wake Sam and Abigail. He wasn't in the mood for explanations. Instead, he closed it softly, made his way down to a pile of wood, and kicked it. Splinters of wood flew everywhere. She had probably cut and stacked those herself. He would fix it in the morning, but for now, he just wanted to break something. At least he had thought to put on his shoes before walking out the door, or her woodpile wouldn't be the only thing that was currently fucked up.<br/>"Seriously, fuck him!" he hissed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. He had been trying to cut back for his health and, honestly, for Daisy. He suspected that she wasn't crazy about the habit, but she was too nice to ask him to stop. For now, he needed the soothing comfort of it. He wanted to break something, anything he could get his hands on. Yet everything around him was something that either she or his mom had built. He couldn't damage what they had spent so much time and energy on. <br/>Instead, he made his way to August's shrine. Some overgrowth had taken over half of it, and he pulled it off. It had been closure for him when they built it. There was no funeral in Pelican Town for him, only a memorial service. He had been disappointed when only August's son attended. Despite the reason, he had wanted to see her again. It would have brought him comfort, no matter their awkward parting.</p><p>"August, what do I do? How can I fix this?" Of course, the shrine had no answer, but it was soothing nonetheless. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and run down his cheeks. His tears were for losing his father, over Demetrius's rejection, losing August, and now the fear of losing Daisy.</p><p>He had always suspected that he was abusive, but hearing the words come out of her mouth made it real. He couldn't ignore it anymore. She would want to shove it aside and focus on happier things, but he couldn't. Just as he didn't know how he could leave her for a week without being afraid that Stephen would come looking for her. If she hadn't been able to defend herself before, he doubted that she would be able to now. He would have to ensure that Alex, Sam, and Shane looked out for her. The challenge was requesting this without going into too much detail as to why. He would need to arrange things with his mom to ensure that she would sleep at his house if she didn't feel safe. Fuck, maybe he should ask her to stay in his room while he was gone so that he could be sure she wasn't alone at night. It would give him some peace of mind, at least.</p><p>She was wise not to tell him Stephen's full name, as he would undoubtedly hop on his bike and take off for ZuZu looking for the asshole. Then what would he do? Threaten him? Fight him? It all sounded ridiculous when he thought about it. He needed to calm down. Go back to her. Figure out how to best protect her. Living out here alone wasn't practical. They would need to work something out until they had a better idea of Stephen's intentions. Not that he minded sleeping next to her every night. It had become a nice routine for him, and he knew how much he would miss it while he was in ZuZu. He thought back to the party, just hours earlier. How happy they had been together and how he planned on teasing her relentlessly over her pine trees comment. How had they gone from being so happy together and having so much fun to this dark place? Because she was already acting off, to begin with, and tried to hide whatever was bothering her with alcohol and partying like he feared she was. He should have cut her off the second he suspected it. But would he have learned this crucial piece of information about her had he not? He didn't know what to think.</p><p>As he walked back to the farmhouse, he saw her sitting on the front porch. Her porch light cast a glow over her body. Her feet were dangling just above the ground. He walked up to her, and her legs opened to allow him to stand between them. Upon reaching her, he sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. He finally brought his hand up to stroke her face, and she rubbed her cheek against his hand. She pulled away to face him, then wiped his tears away with her thumbs, which he often did for her. He closed his eyes as her thumbs ran across his face, finding her touch calming. How could that asshole hurt someone as beautiful as Daisy? Not just in appearance but in the very essence of her personality. Her shy, insecure, yet sometimes surprisingly bold, and adorably messy personality. He couldn't fathom it. Nor could he fathom her neglectful mother. Demetrius had rejected him because he wasn't his, to begin with. Daisy was her mother's flesh and blood. How could someone be such a monster towards their own child? Yet, he knew such people existed. He just never expected their victim to come in the form of someone like Daisy. What kind of arrangement could they have that he meant that much to her? That part he didn't understand, but he knew she wasn't ready to elaborate just yet.</p><p>"I've never seen you cry before," she whispered, wiping away the last tear. Sebastian opened his eyes and gave her a warm smile.</p><p>"Well, I am human. It happens sometimes," Sebastian said, kissing Daisy softly on the lips.</p><p>"I shouldn't have told you."</p><p>"No, I'm glad you did. I hate that you've kept this to yourself for so long. I've suspected it since the night I grabbed your wrist, but you saying the words made it real. I'm so sorry, Daisy. I don't know what to say to make it better or how to fix it, but I truly am sorry."</p><p>"I don't want your pity. The last thing I need is for you to see me as fragile or broken," Daisy told him.</p><p>"I don't. It just shows me how strong you are. Like a sunflower, right?" Sebastian said, and she chuckled at this. He kissed the corner of her mouth, grateful for the smile she gave him. "Since you're opening up to me, is that everything or is there more?" She looked down for a moment before looking back at him.</p><p>"There's more, but it's complicated. I'm not ready to get into that just yet. I will be, soon, if you're willing to give me the time?" Daisy confessed, looking at Sebastian nervously.</p><p>"If that's what you need," he said, pressing his forehead against hers again. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Holding Daisy with the peace of mind of knowing she was safe with him. He heard her sigh.</p><p>"Since we're taking things a little further physically, you should know what made me leave him and move here. My mother was having a large family affair, you could say. I was already struggling that day. My brother witnessed me having my first panic attack and tried to convince me to leave Stephen. I couldn't do it. I was strong enough. I couldn't handle the party, so I snuck off to be alone. Before my parent's divorce, my father had insisted upon a library. It was my favorite room in the house. I found Stephen in there with the caterer. It hadn't been the first time I had caught him cheating on me. He did it so frequently; he didn't bother hiding it once I caught him a few times. I stopped caring eventually. If anything, it meant that he would leave me alone if he sought his desires elsewhere. I was fine with that. I had myself frequently tested to be safe and tested against right before moving here, so I'm clean if that's what you're wondering, but it was always a concern of mine. Anyway, I was furious over the audacity he had to cheat with my family only rooms away. We got into a fight, and he grabbed my wrist, nearly breaking it. My father and brother heard everything and came running in. They threatened to call the police, but I asked that they just leave it alone. I should have listened to them, but I was too scared at the time. That's when my father decided to have me move here. I think he hopes that I'll gain some strength and clarity from it and find the courage to report him," she explained.</p><p>Learning that he had been cheating on her didn't surprise Sebastian, but it angered him further. Not that it mattered. She wasn't his to hurt anymore. Even if Sebastian didn't have the label as a boyfriend to Daisy, he felt like he was all the same. He would never put her through an ounce of the hell Stephen had. Another thing she said occurred to him.</p><p>"Daisy, if your father and brother witnessed him abusing you, isn't that your proof? I'm not trying to discount the fact that he cheated on you, but you could put him away once and for all with that. Are you sure you don't want to report him?" he questioned.</p><p>"You sound like my father. It's not that simple. There are no pictures. I didn't seek any medical attention, so nothing is documenting the abuse. Just our word and that alone won't be enough. Trust me; I've looked into it. A good lawyer will discredit me almost immediately, and he can afford good lawyers. It's better that I just hide here for now. I know it's hard to understand, but I'm not ready to go after Stephen. His lawyers will dispute my claims. I'm sorry, Sebastian, I'm just not." She had a point. He had no idea how that kind of thing worked, but he knew that it was often an uphill battle for victims to prove their abuse. It's what was so fucked up with the world.</p><p>"Okay. I'm not exactly thrilled with the situation, but I can't force you to do what you're not ready to do," Sebastian relented. "That doesn't mean this is over or that I'm going just to shove this aside. For now, I'm letting you take the lead with this. Under certain terms, that is."</p><p>"Terms," she frowned.</p><p>"Yes, you had terms for telling me, and I'm choosing to respect them. I think it's only fair that you agree to my terms as well," Sebastian said firmly.</p><p>"How are you respecting them if you only agree to my terms if I agree to yours?" she argued, pulling away. Sebastian put his hands on her thighs, preventing her from getting up and storming off. He knew she would, but he wanted her to at least hear him out first.</p><p>"You haven't even heard my terms yet. I'm not asking for Stephen's last name or forcing you to report him. I'm simply asking that you include me in anything that changes. If you have any suspicion that he knows where you are, or he tries to contact you, tell me about it. If your father gives you any updated information suggesting that you might be in some kind of danger, tell me," he said. "It's naive to think that he won't find out about the farm eventually, Daisy." She frowned at his demands.</p><p>"This isn't your problem, Sebastian. It's mine. You didn't sign up for this. I will handle this on my own. I've been doing just fine up until now," she said firmly. Her stubbornness and determination to refuse help when needed made him crazy. Especially now, when she needed it most.</p><p>"Oh, bullshit!" he snapped.</p><p>"Excuse me?" she said, her eyes widening.</p><p>"Bullshit. You've been doing the opposite of fine! You can't even sleep alone without having nightmares about him," he argued. At this, she shoved him out of the way and hopped off of the porch. She took a few steps away from him, putting some space between them.</p><p>"You've been choosing to sleep here on your own accord. I never asked it of you. I never asked you to get involved. You just forced your way in!" she yelled.</p><p>"Again, bullshit. The other night you told me that you don't dream as much about him when I do. You may not have asked me before that, but trust me, Daisy, you've wanted me over here as much as I've been offering. I may have forced my way into this, but you haven't exactly been pushing me away in the process," he reminded her.</p><p>"That's what I've been trying to do, but you keep forcing your way in, regardless. You keep asking me to tell you the source of my nightmares or causing my panic attacks. Well, now you know. I keep reliving that night in the library. That's the source. Happy? It's hell, but I'm dealing with it. I'm going to see a therapist and sort this out on my own," she insisted, beginning to storm off. He sighed, fed up with her stubbornness.</p><p>"You know what your problem is, Daisy? You're so hellbent on dealing with shit yourself and pushing away the people who care about you that you can't accept help when you need it. Like now, when you're in danger of someone doing a great deal of harm to you or worse. Based on what you've told me, it sounds like your dad and brother have tried to help on several occasions, and you've refused them up until now. You're still vulnerable, especially out here. He could come late at night, and no one would be the wiser. Have you ever thought about that?" he yelled, exasperated.</p><p>"Of course I've thought about that. I'm constantly thinking about that! It still doesn't make it your problem to deal with."</p><p>"No, it is my problem because I'm in a relationship with you. Because I care too much about you to leave you completely vulnerable like this," Sebastian disputed. She began to tug at her hair, and he knew he had hit a nerve. Then she put her defenses back up.</p><p>"We're barely in a relationship, Sebastian. It's been two weeks if that. I don't think that's enough time to claim such rights or have such concerns. We haven't even been on a real date yet," she reminded him. He paused at this, her words stinging as she had likely intended them. "You say that this isn't an infatuation for you, and yet maybe that's what this is. We've been together pretty much non-stop for the past two weeks. I can't help but question if your desire to spend so much time with me is due to your obsession with my secret. Well, you have another piece of the puzzle. Maybe now you'll start to lose interest," she remarked, looking down at the ground once she had finished.</p><p>He shook his head, bewildered over how they had come to this so quickly. How could she be so determined to push him away when just yesterday they had made significant progress in her trusting and opening up to him? And yet, he understood because he had done the same to his mother and August growing up. Any time they had tried to help him through his struggles with Demetrius, he had pushed them away. Now, he would give anything for another conversation with August. Maybe that was why he was so determined to help her because he recognized her needs in his own. He sighed.</p><p>"You know, I get it. I pushed away from the people that cared about me when I needed them the most because I was angry for what had happened to me. I was angry over things I missed out on in life. Never really knowing my dad, and even more so, being rejected by the one person who could have filled that void. Your grandfather was there for whatever I needed, and eventually, I let him be the person I needed to feel loved again. I was determined to deal with my pain and hardships on my own, though, because I didn't feel like I deserved anyone else's help or needed to involve anyone else in them. I shouldn't have done that. I should have accepted their help when offered because I would have spent less time hating myself growing up. I think you might hate yourself for what you've endured, and maybe he's made you feel less than worthy of other people's help. But Daisy, seriously, fuck him. He doesn't get to decide what you're worthy of, just as you don't get to decide who gets to try to help you. I'm choosing to help you because I fucking care to. Not because I'm infatuated with you, but because I like you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Maybe spending all this time together isn't the traditional way to start a relationship, and maybe we are moving things a little too fast, but I don't care. I like you, and therefore I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you better. Yes, learning what you just told me changed my perspective on things a bit, but it doesn't change the fact that I want to spend time with you because I enjoy doing so. I thought you were enjoying it as well, but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I've been reading this whole thing the wrong way," he said, fed up with this conversation and wanted to go back to bed. Even though how could he? His mind wired from their serious discussion. "But, if you're asking for space or want a break from me, then good news, you're about to get it," he said, harsher than he intended.</p><p>"What? What are you saying?" she asked, and he registered the panic in her expression. She thought he was breaking up with her. <em> Fuck</em>. He rubbed his face with his hands and ran a hand through his hair.  <em> Yoba, he needed another cigarette</em>.</p><p>"Mark, my new boss, wants me to spend a few days in ZuZu meeting clients and going over orientation stuff. I'm leaving Tuesday night, after the festival, through Sunday," he explained. She frowned at this. He caught the panic in her eyes. She did care.</p><p>"How long have you known this?" she questioned.</p><p>"Yesterday afternoon. I didn't want to spoil the party's mood, so I decided to tell you sometime today. Of course, then you tell me about the hell you've been through, and I feel great about leaving you," he said sarcastically.</p><p>"Sebastian." </p><p>He put his hand out to stop her.</p><p>"Don't even say it, Daisy. I know you're going to say that I have to go and I have no choice in the matter. I do. I could work something out, but you're right, this trip is important, and I want this job. So I'm going, but I'm not exactly easy about leaving you alone out here after learning what I did tonight. I would hope that you could at least see my request for terms of communication, but if that's not an option, then I don't know what I'll do," he said, shrugging and walking down her crop fields.</p><p>He craved that cigarette but fought the urge. For Daisy, for himself, and maybe even to appease his mom as well. It was a terrible time to quit smoking. He stared out into the darkness that fell over the fields, lost on what to do now. He didn't know where they stood or how to move past this. The complicated shit like this wasn't something he was used to in relationships. They were usually much more straightforward. Date, fuck, hang out and then fuck some more. </p><p>With Chloe, it had been obsessive and non-stop, as things were with Daisy, but it was different with her. He couldn't explain it, but he kept finding himself wanting to hang out with her and learn about all the little things that made her who she was. With Chloe, it became more obligation once the initial passion wore off. </p><p>Serious conversations were usually left for when they were breaking up, yet with Daisy, that had been a big part of their brief relationship. It felt As though they were getting all of the hard stuff out of the way first. The light at the end of the tunnel was happy together. He wanted to get there with her, but with Stephen currently looming over their heads, it was almost impossible. It may be that way for a while or until it was clear that Stephen had indeed let Daisy go. If he ever did. At first, he thought he had imagined it, but then looking down, he saw that Daisy was standing next to him, her hand in his. She wasn't looking at him, but her crop fields spread out in front of them.</p><p>"Okay," she said so softly he barely heard her.</p><p>"Okay, what?" he asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes again.</p><p>"Okay to communication. Okay, to let you be involved. If you want to be, then I can't stop you from it. You are right in the fact that I am vulnerable out here. If Stephen comes after me, I can't fight him. I'm not strong enough to fight him off, but I can't let you fight him either. He'll charge you with assault, and I can't live with that. You have to promise me that you won't attack him if he comes after me. That you will let the police handle it," she demanded, looking up at him.</p><p>"If he attacks you, I'm going to defend you, Daisy. Don't think I won't. I'm pretty sure I can pull someone off of you and not get charged with assault for it. I promise I won't start a fight with him just because I want to. No matter how badly I do," he promised.</p><p>"He could hurt you."</p><p>"And I could hurt him as well. Give me some credit, Daisy," he said, giving her a knowing look.</p><p>"I'm serious, Sebastian," she gave him a warning look.</p><p>"So am I. You should sleep, though. The hangover is going to be brutal if you don't," Sebastian pointed out.</p><p>"What about you?" she asked. Sebastian shrugged.</p><p>"I will if I can. I've just got a lot on my mind, is all."</p><p>"About us? About Stephen?" she probed.</p><p>"About everything," he shrugged again. "We said a lot of shit tonight. I don't normally get to this heavy shit in relationships unless we're breaking up."</p><p>"Are we breaking up?" she asked in a hoarse tone, avoiding his eyes again.</p><p>"I don't want to, do you?" he asked, surprisingly nervous about her response.</p><p>"No," she shook her head. "I just worry that this is too much on our relationship too fast. Like this is defining why we're together. I think I'm afraid that it's driving whatever passion we might feel for each other, and that passion will fizzle out once it's resolved. You'll lose interest once it becomes easy." He turned towards her, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>"You think that? After everything, we've talked about and experienced over the past few days? I don't understand you sometimes. Like you keep trying to kill this thing before it even gets started. How can I make this any more clear? I like you. I want to date you, and only you. I'm not with you out of obligation because of what I learned about Stephen. The only thing that changed from learning what you just told me is my concern for your safety. So stop letting your fears and anxieties convince you otherwise. I'm trying to believe that you feel the same way, but I'm not going to lie; you're causing me to doubt that right now," he confessed, pulling away from her. </p><p>He hated all of the vulnerable shit he was showing her right now. This wasn't something he usually did, but she kept bringing it out in him. He walked away from her, further down into her crop fields. She followed close behind.</p><p>"Come here," she whispered, taking his hand, her eyes asking for forgiveness, and he followed obediently. She led him to a patch of grass underneath a cluster of pine trees. She sat down, pulling him with her. He leaned against the tree, and she leaned against him, placing her hand in his. "I'm with you because I can talk to you. You call me out when I need to hear it. You've also shown me kindness and generosity that I'm not used to seeing. Because when we're in a room full of people, you only see me, and you have no idea what that means to me. Because you make me feel good. Yesterday, you made me feel so fucking good, and it's all I can think about now. When you touch my skin, it almost feels electric, and it makes me feel alive. I'm addicted to it, and that scares me. I like how comfortable I am around you. I've never really known what that's like before now. There are a lot of reasons that I want to be with you, Sebastian. I'm just scared of how well this is going. I don't know what it's like to be in a healthy relationship, and I keep waiting for it to fall apart. It's going to take me a while to learn how to trust you." At this, he brought his hand to her jaw and cradled her face in his hand. Her words washed away any fears or insecurities he had been having before. He moved in to kiss her softly, she responded, but with need-filled passion. Shortly later, he pulled away.</p><p>"Just focus on the now then, on being happy with me. We'll figure out what to do about Stephen and how to keep you safe while I'm gone. For now, though, stop worrying about the long-term and enjoy the present that we have. You deserve some happiness in your life, Daisy. Let me help you accomplish that."</p><p>He leaned in, cradling her head in his hands, and kissed her softly again before switching to hard and passionate. She leaned into the kiss and returned it with the same amount of passion. He wanted to make her feel good. Electric as she had described it. He desired to touch her. To push all of those angry and hurt feelings away and be happy at the moment, as he had said. He yearned to erase any thoughts of that monster from her mind and fill it with happy memories with him. He wanted to show her what it felt like to have her body worshipped instead of broken. What it felt like to be loved. More than anything, she needed to know love. The kind that brought you comfort when you needed it most. He would show that to her in every way that he could. He couldn't fix her past, but he could give her a better future if she let him. He just had to earn her complete trust first. </p><p>•••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Daisy woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes, eggs, and fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. Her head hurt, but not nearly as bad as she thought it would. Daisy was pretty sure all the events that had happened in the middle of the night had affected that. She freshened herself up and put on a bra before greeting whoever was waiting for her.</p><p>"She lives!" Abigail yelled with a grin.</p><p>"Is being that loud necessary, though?" Sam groaned, still lying not the couch and pulling a pillow over his face.</p><p>"You did this to yourself, Sammy boy," Abigail teased, sitting on the arm of the couch and patting his head. He tried to push her away blindly and fell off the couch in the process. Abigail laughed hysterically at this.</p><p>"Where's Sebastian?" Daisy asked, not seeing him in the kitchen. Nor did she see the pancakes but observed the eggs sitting in the skillet with a lid and fresh coffee sitting in the coffee pot.</p><p>"Outside, trying to figure out how to water and harvest your crops," Abigail answered, handing Sam a glass of water. She offered one to Daisy, but she declined.</p><p>"You're shitting me!" Daisy exclaimed, walking to the window. Sure enough, there was Sebastian, watering can in hand, trying to step between crops and spilling water in the process. She sighed, slipped on her work boots, and opened the door.</p><p>"You don't have to do that, you know. I could have done it later," Daisy insisted, walking down to him.</p><p>"Good morning to you too," he said, giving her a teasing grin. "I thought we talked about you letting people help you last night." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"On certain things, yes, but I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself," she said, taking the watering can from him. "Later. Let's eat the breakfast that I know you made, including the eggs. You hate eggs," she pointed out. He shrugged.</p><p>"Yes, but they're good for hangovers. Are we still on for our date tonight?" Sebastian asked, looking nervous but hopeful.</p><p>"Yeah, as long as you are?" she smiled at him, trying to soothe whatever insecurities he might still be feeling after their fight last night.</p><p>"Of course," he responded, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.<br/>Once inside, Sam and Abigail had already begun to serve themselves. Daisy made herself a plate and sat down at the table. Sebastian followed suit, sitting next to her. They all ate in silence for the first few minutes before Daisy decided to break the silence.</p><p>"So how did things go for you guys last night? Any progress with Penny, Sam?" He shrugged, still chewing.</p><p>"Sure, I guess. Penny wants to hang out and watch some romantic comedy. Abigail and Sebastian groaned in unison. Daisy frowned at this.</p><p>"Oh, they're not that bad; I enjoy a few of them," Daisy declared. She heard Abigail snort.</p><p>"Bad news for Sebastian then," she joked, and he shot her a look.</p><p>"What would you rather watch, Sam?" Daisy asked.</p><p>"An action flic most likely or some music biopic. Have you seen Eric Nash's newest film? So good!" Sam raved, and Daisy resisted the urge to roll her eye. Eric Nash was her sister Poppy's arrogant and chauvinistic boyfriend. He wasn't much better than Stephen in that regard. The film itself was okay. She shrugged.</p><p>"It was alright. I'm more of a Tom Cruise fan."</p><p>"Yeah, he's pretty awesome as well," Sam agreed.</p><p>"What about you, Sebastian? What kind of movies do you like?" Her eyes met his, and he shrugged.</p><p>"Sci-Fi, fantasy, that kind of stuff. Films that make you question and think. You know, epistemological and metaphysical type films," he explained, earning a groan from Sam and Abigail.</p><p>"What?" Daisy asked.</p><p>"What he means to say is that he likes Christopher Nolan-type films, but he's trying to use big words to impress you," Sam joked, causing Sebastian to shoot a look at him and Daisy to giggle.</p><p>"I know what he means. I happen to love Nolan films as well! Have you seen Tenet yet?" she asked him.</p><p>"Yeah, I loved it! So brilliant when you think about it. What about you?" Sebastian responded, his eyes glowing in excitement.</p><p>"Yeah, the more and more I think about it, I did. Plus, all the fan theories make you look at it differently," Daisy pointed out.</p><p>"I didn't get it," Abigail said.</p><p>"Me neither," Sam agreed.</p><p>"You need to see it a second time," Sebastian and Daisy said in unison before grinning at each other. Abigail rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound.</p><p>"The two of you are so adorable you're making me sick. It's like you're fucking made for each other," Abigail groaned. Daisy looked down, trying to hide her grin. She felt Sebastian's leg nudge hers, and his hand found his way to her knee. She dropped her hand under the table to place it on top of his. He turned her hand over and began to stroke her palm while looking up at Abigail in the process. Daisy closed her eyes at the contact.</p><p>"Daisy!" Daisy looked up upon hearing her name. "Where did you go? I've been saying your name a few times now," Abigail asked. She blinked, looking up at Abigail as she snapped out of her trance. Daisy heard Sebastian chuckle beside her, pressing his thumb down into her palm. She resisted the urge to yelp.</p><p>"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?" Daisy regained her composure.</p><p>"I asked if you like any horror films or shows. Like slasher type?" Abigail asked. "Those are my favorite."</p><p>"Not so much slasher, but I do like a good paranormal thriller. Although, I do tend to make a fool of myself when I watch those types of films," Daisy confessed, feeling Sebastian's hand trail down her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to where she wanted to feel it most. If he dared touch her there, she would lose all composure. His eyes were still on Abigails, but a small smile crept out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"How exactly do you make a fool of yourself," Sam asked. Daisy tried to force her mouth to work as Sebastian's hand slipped in between the loose fabric of her shorts and ran his fingers over her seam before pressing down on her clit, the fabric of her panties rubbing against the sensitive nub. She pressed her lips together as his fingers did circles around it.</p><p>"Daisy?" Sam said.</p><p>"What?" She snapped back into the conversation. "Sorry, I tend to make noises…uh…when I'm scared," she said in a higher-pitched voice than she intended. She felt her face color immediately, and she covered her mouth to laugh into it. Sebastian started chucking as well. His fingers stopped circling but rested on the top of clit. The touch was making her fight the urge to squirm.</p><p>"You make noises," Sebastian stated, looking at her with an amused grin. "As in, what kind of noises exactly?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. She felt her face color even more.</p><p>"It's embarrassing, actually," she confessed. "Just noises, I don't know. It's hard to explain," she said, regretting her confession. Sebastian chuckled at this.</p><p>"I think I'm going to have to see this. Have you ever seen The Haunting of Hill House, the series?" he asked her. She shook her head no in response.</p><p>"Oh, we're watching it! I need to see this!" Sam exclaimed.</p><p>"How about tonight?" Abigail suggested.</p><p>"Umm…" Daisy began. Sebastian pulled his fingers away.</p><p>"We can't make it tonight. We have a date," Sebastian explained, raising his eyebrows at her.</p><p>"Oh, well, that's fun. Where are you going?" Abigail teased.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sebastian taunted her, "It's a surprise for Daisy."</p><p>"Oh, well, in that case, maybe you should tell us what you were doing to Daisy under the table, Sebastian." Abigail gave him a knowing look. Daisy's faced immediately flushed even redder as Sam began to crack up.</p><p>"None of your business," Sebastian winked at her, hiding his face in his coffee.</p><p>"Okay, in all seriousness, tomorrow night? Back here? You have the room for it, Daisy," Abigail suggested. Daisy looked at Sebastian, wondering if he wanted to keep tomorrow night just them with him leaving on Tuesday. He gave her a shrug.</p><p>"I'm leaving Tuesday after the festival for work stuff. I won't be back in town until Sunday night. If Daisy is cool with it, then yeah, let's do it," Sebastian explained.</p><p>"Sure, sounds fun! Maybe I could make everyone dinner. I need to run by the store later today anyway, so I'll pick some ingredients up," Daisy offered, hearing a snort from Sebastian and elbowing him in the ribs.</p><p>"Awesome, mind if I invite Penny? She was interested in watching it eventually," Sam asked.</p><p>"Sure! Abigail, do you want to invite Maru then?" Daisy asked, giving her the opportunity.</p><p>"Yeah, she might be into it. I'll ask her," Abigail said.</p><p>"Great," Daisy said, content with hosting a smaller gathering this time.</p><p>A TV night was a good distraction from all of the heavy stuff she and Sebastian had discussed hours earlier. If anything, it lightened the uneasy air between them. Despite both agreeing to each other's terms, she suspected that he was still processing what he had learned and would undoubtedly struggle to leave her for the week when it came down to it. She was kidding herself if she hadn't considered how vulnerable she was out here. While Sebastian sleeping over helped tremendously, she still had that fear in the back of her mind every time someone knocked on her door. Yet, she was so distracted by everything else that had been going on in her life between Sebastian, the community center, the farm, Haley's suspicions, hiding her identity, and everything else; she had managed to shove that fear aside most days. Nights were harder.</p><p>In all reality, he could find her if he wanted to. Sebastian was right about that. He would have to do a little digging, but he could trace the farm to her without issue. Stephen didn't know that she had changed her name back to her father's, or her number for that matter unless her mother had told him. If he did get a hold of her new number, her brother's fake tracker would send him to their family vacation home, hours away in the other direction. Of course, that would need to be changed eventually. She held out hope that her mother was doing the decent thing for once and keeping her promises. That would only last so long, though. Enough documented flings in the news, and people would start to get suspicious. Her mother could only do so much damage control. Her father's threat only held so much weight. He had asked her to take some time away from everything and consider her situation. Meanwhile, he was working on contacting Stephen's many victims paid off for their silence. He was working with lawyers and seeing what he could do about their NDA's.<br/>She hated that Sebastian's involvement in this, but there was no pushing him away now. His determination to save and protect her concerned Daisy. Mainly, if it got down to Stephen hurting him versus her leaving with Stephen, she would comply. No one else needed to suffer over her issues. For now, though, she would keep him informed. Tell him what she knew based on her father's investigation. She just hoped there wouldn't be anything else to tell him. </p><p>It hadn't quite hit her yet that he would be gone for five days, but she knew she would be fine. She would keep herself busy, catching up on crafting and starting her summer season crops. She owed Haley an explanation as well, so that would be a distraction of its own. She could only hope that they would become friends thanks to this shared secret. She needed more of those. She needed to be a better one to Celeste while she was at it. She couldn't help but wonder if the distance would be healthy for them. As much as she enjoyed their time together, they needed to know how to be apart. It was for the best. Though, in the back of her mind, she was struggling to tell herself that truth.<br/>•••••••••</p><p>"I need to head home soon and get cleaned up for band practice," Sebastian said, scratching Miso under her chin. Sam and Abigail had headed home an hour earlier. Daisy and</p><p>Sebastian knocked out what remained of her farm chores and crashed on her couch together.</p><p>"I think I need to sleep," she sighed, her head against his chest.</p><p>"Then sleep, I'll slip out when I need to," he said, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>"Not yet. We should probably discuss things," Daisy suggested, getting up to face him while sitting sideways on the couch.</p><p>"Yeah, we should," he agreed, and Miso sensing the attention moving away from her, hopped off and headed for the bedroom. "I've been thinking about it a lot. Daisy, you have to promise me if you in any way feel unsafe, or something doesn't seem right, don't stay here alone. Stay with my parents if you need to; my bed will be available. My mom won't push for answers if you aren't willing to give them. Don't try to downplay it. Trust your gut. Okay?" he urged, and she nodded. "If you learn anything that makes you think you're in danger, please tell me, and I'll come home." At this, she shook her head.</p><p>"No, I'm not letting you mess up this job opportunity. I will handle it on my own," she insisted, and he sighed.</p><p>"Will you at least call the police if you think you're in any kind of danger. Give me something, Daisy."</p><p>"I can do that," she relented.</p><p>"Okay. Another thing, I'm installing additional locks on that door. Just in case," Sebastian gestured to the front door. She started to protest, and he shot her a look.</p><p>"Fine. What else?"</p><p>"Promise me you won't go down into the mines with Abigail without alerting Marlon. He's experienced enough that if you get into trouble, he can get you two out. Better yet, don't go into the mines at all," he ordered. At this, she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I might need to get some materials at least, but I'll alert Marlon if I do. Happy?" she asked with a sour expression.</p><p>"Not with your attitude. I'm trying to help you, Daisy."</p><p>"I've told you before; I'm not some damsel that needs protecting, Sebastian," she said defensively. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"No, what you are is infuriating," he said, growing agitated.</p><p>"You sound like my brother," she said, rolling her eyes again.</p><p>"I like him already then," he replied, giving her a half-smile. "Look, you can't tell me something like you did and expect me to ignore it. I'm not trying to control you; just keep you safe. You don't have to go through this alone, you know. We could alert Lewis as well. It may not be a bad idea. He controls everything in this town anyway." She shook her head.</p><p>"No, I don't want to tell Lewis. I don't want to tell anyone else. Not yet. They'll…see me differently."</p><p>"No, they won't," he insisted, then caught her knowing look. "Okay, maybe they will. Still, at some point, people like my mom and Lewis need to be made aware. They can help protect you."</p><p>"Let me get a better handle on it first. Figure out if Stephen's even looking for me. I'll talk to my dad and brother, see what they know. We'll go from there?"</p><p>"Fine. I know with you, that's the best I'm going to get. So, tell me about your brother," he proposed, relaxing some.</p><p>"What about him?" she asked, frowning, unclear why he was asking. Was he fishing for more information about Stephen, she thought suspiciously. He smiled at her.</p><p>"Don't get so defensive, Daisy; you talk about him a lot. I can tell he's important to you."</p><p>"He is," she said, smiling at his observation. "You would hate each other, though, despite how similar you are. He can seem very arrogant and snobbish, maybe even a little cold at times. Growing up with a mother who heavily favors our younger sister, Nora, made him that way. He's closer to my dad. We both are now." It was Sebastian's turn to frown.</p><p>"I'm arrogant, cold, and snobbish?" he responded, cocking an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"No, although you were a little rude when I first saw you again. You put up a wall of defense except around those you're most comfortable with to hide your insecurities. You also enjoy being left alone, although I may be the exception to that," Daisy winked at him. "You're organized and disciplined. You try not to let people see your soft side as well. Once you do, you're a different person. You help those you care about. That's how you're similar. He's very protective of me, despite me being three minutes older than him."</p><p>"You're twins?" he said, trying to process it. "You have a twin? I'm honestly not sure I can handle that," he confessed, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Yes. Although I referred to him as my younger brother to Abigail, that's a technicality. We're very different personality-wise, though."</p><p>"Eh, are you, though?" Sebastian gave her a knowing look. Her face must have registered her confusion over his suggestion because he gave her a teasing grin immediately after. "I'm kidding. I am like your brother in that way. You, on the other hand," he got on his hands and knees, crawling towards her, stopping when his mouth was inches from hers. "You are messy and unpredictable. I never feel like I know what's going on inside your head, which makes me crazy! You're also stubborn, so damn frustratingly stubborn. But unlike my cold-hearted exterior, you're warm and kind to people, even if you're trying to hide how insecure you are underneath it all. I don't know how you can be sunshiny and happy all the time with everything you're dealing with, but you are. It's maddening for someone like me. It's why my mother pushed you on me so much; she wanted me to find someone who got me out of that basement," he said, keeping his mouth inches from hers.</p><p>"You're mother pushed me onto you, huh? Is that your excuse for doing things like building me a scarecrow or making suggestive comments while I was attempting to play pool? She made you do that as well?" she teased.</p><p>"Shut up," he said, bringing his lips to hers.<br/>•••••••</p><p><br/>Sebastian made it through band practice with minimal teasing on Sam and Abigail's part. How he managed to keep his concentration through the set was beyond him. He couldn't afford to slack now, with their show coming up in the fall. It was their first gig in a while, and Sam was cracking down on them to practice. He tried to downplay it to Daisy, but he enjoyed the band as much as Sam and Abigail did. If his nerves for their date following band practice were evident, Sam and Abigail didn't notice. He struggled even more so with what he had learned that morning but tried to follow his own advice and focus on the now. He envied them for their ease of mind at that moment. He knew they had their own issues they were dealing with, but Daisy's felt so much more significant at the moment.</p><p>His mom found him packing the picnic basket for their date. He had picked out things that were easy to eat, but he hoped it would impress her regardless. He noticed that she liked dry reds and picked up the best bottle he could find. Not that he knew anything about wine.</p><p>"Looks like a nice assortment for a picnic," his mother said, peeking her head into the basket. "First official date?" She gave him a knowing grin.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, feeling his cheeks color a bit. Robin wrapped her arm around him with a squeeze.</p><p>"She'll love it. And the change from your usual wardrobe as well," she said, gesturing to Sebastian's fitted graphic solid green tee and dark wash jeans. It felt out of place for him, but he hoped she would appreciate the effort. "I'm delighted that you two are getting along so well. I think I've seen a few more of the famous Sebastian Riley smiles than I'm used to getting. She's good for you."</p><p>"Yeah, I think so too, mom," he gave her a small smile before his expression changed to reflect his nerves instead. "Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?"</p><p>"Anything, what's up?" she asked, giving him a warm smile. He sighed.</p><p>"I'm going into ZuZu on Tuesday after the festival to meet Mark. He wants to go over orientation paperwork and introduce me to the staff and some of his clients. I'll be gone until Sunday. I don't know how to say this without saying too much, but if, for whatever reason, Daisy feels unsafe while I'm gone, can she stay here? She has some stuff going on with her ex, and while she should be safe, I'd feel better knowing that she can come here if she needs to," Sebastian requested. His mother eyed him curiously.</p><p>"She's always welcome here, but are you sure everything is okay with her? Is she in some danger?" she inquired. He ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure. Daisy won't tell me much," he sighed, shaking his head. "She doesn't want anyone to know, but Maru pretty much had it figured out right away, and I've had my suspicions for a while. Daisy finally confirmed this morning that he was abusive towards her and that she's hiding here while her dad and brother work on putting him away. They need her to come forward to press charges, but she isn't ready. So, while they're keeping tabs on him, they've taken measures to hide her here. He could still find her if he traces the farm back to August. I had to work just to get her to tell me that much. I know it's a risk for you guys, but…."</p><p>"If she is in any danger or simply doesn't want to be alone, she can stay here. No questions asked. She doesn't have to know that I know," she said, looking lost in thought for a moment. "Now it all makes sense." Sebastian frowned.</p><p>"What makes sense? What do you know?" he asked, and she looked up to study him briefly.</p><p>"Nothing. Don't even worry about it. Did Daisy tell you anything else about him? Did she mention how serious their relationship was or how long they'd been together?" she asked, and he wasn't clear on where she was going with this.</p><p>"She said they were on and off for seven years, but nothing beyond that. Her ex, Stephen, cheated on her a lot. She caught him at a family gathering where he grabbed her wrist to hurt her when she tried to end it with him. That's when her father and brother got involved and moved her here. Do you know something I don't know?" Sebastian questioned, hopeful. His mother seemed to ponder the information some more.</p><p>"Possibly, but it's a guess at that. If Daisy has more to tell you about her situation, I suggest you wait until she's ready. She's been through a lot already, it seems. Trust doesn't likely come easy with her," she reminded him, and he nodded in agreement. She started to walk out of the kitchen before turning back to him. "Has Mark gone over your schedule or availability yet? Any chance you'll have some free time to meet an old friend of mine?"</p><p>"I can ask him," Sebastian said, not sure who she was referring to.</p><p>"Do that, and let me know," she requested, taking one last look at him before walking out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian arrived on Daisy's porch an hour later, picnic basket and blanket in hand. The smile that greeted him made him forget his mother's strange questions. He knew that she knew something he didn't, but he'd listened to her advice on letting Daisy tell him once she was ready. No matter how hard it was to wait. She had on a pair of relaxed-fit jeans, a fitted tee, and sneakers.</p><p>"Will I do?" she asked nervously. Sebastian noticed that she had worn her hair down for the occasion, and despite the fading pink, he wasn't a fan of, he was grateful, knowing that she had done it for him.</p><p>"Perfect," he said with a soft smile. Although they could have strapped the picnic basket to his motorcycle and stopped just past Marnie's ranch, he didn't mind walking through her crop fields with her and cutting through the path that dumped out into Cindersnap Forest. Once there, he led her through the woods. They came upon the secret entrance to the place that few in town somehow knew about, The Secret Woods. Once they made it into the clearing, he let her stop and look around.</p><p>"What is this place?" she asked, taking it all in. The sun peaked in through the canopy, casting a glow on her face. White Dandelions floated around her, kicked up by their moving through the usually undisturbed forest floor. She looked beautiful, and Sebastian found himself unable to take his eyes off of her.</p><p>"It's called the Secret Woods because it's exactly that. A secret to most of the town residents unless you know how to find it," he said, winking at her.</p><p>"And you do because?" she asked, walking over to the lake.</p><p>"I go for walks when I need to think. I found this place on accident," Sebastian explained, laying the blanket down and setting up the spread. She sat down next to him and popped a grape in her mouth. A group of slimes popped out from the bushes, and she instinctively reached for her non-existent sword. They briefly eyed them, then hopped away.</p><p>"Why aren't they attacking us?" she asked, her eyes still on them.</p><p>"Because I have a slime charmer ring, and it deters them," he explained, showing her the glowing ring on her finger.</p><p>"I never knew why you wore that. It makes sense now. I always assumed it was your father's," she said, studying it.</p><p>"No, your grandfather's actually. He gave it to me once he stopped going down into the mines. You should probably have it since you go down there more than I do now. It won't protect you from everything, but it will keep you a bit safer at least," he explained, pulling it off his ring finger and slipping it onto hers. Then he paused, realizing what he was doing and wondering if she realized the same. She was staring down at the ring on her finger, not meeting his eyes. "Sorry if that was weird, I didn't mean to make things weird or awkward for us. It's just that I don't need it as much as you do so…."</p><p>"I was engaged before," she spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear her.</p><p>"What? What did you say?" he asked, not sure if he heard her correctly. She looked up at him, a timid look in her expression. Then she looked off in the direction of the lake.</p><p>"I was engaged to him. Before I came here, that is. The family affair that I caught him cheating on me was our engagement party," she grimaced, still looking away from him, as though she recalled it all from memory. He didn't say anything, just listened to what she was finally comfortable with telling him. "I wanted to say no, but it was this whole grand public proposal in front of our family and friends. He did it that way so that I couldn't say no. Naturally, my mother wasn't about to let me take it back afterward, so I went along with it. Until that night, that is. That day I had my first panic attack. My brother tried to talk me out of going to the party and ending it with him instead. He promised to be close by while I did, but I was too afraid. I detested the ring too. It was big and gaudy, which isn't me at all. I threw it at him when I caught him with that waitress. I had never been so happy to be rid of it. Rid of him really," she explained, finally meeting his eyes. "I know this is like the worse thing to talk about on a first date. I just wanted to explain. I didn't take it as you being weird or proposing, Sebastian. Don't worry; you're not going to scare me away overdoing that. I just wanted you to know that this is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me. I feel like I can't accept it, though, because it's all you have left of my grandfather,' she said, beginning to take it off. He put his hand down and stopped her.</p><p>"No, keep it. It's not all I have left," Sebastian said, looking at her so intensely that he saw her shiver. She leaned forward, and he met her halfway, bringing his lips to hers. They sat, in the middle of woods, with the warm sun casting down on their bodies, kissing passionately, and he never wanted it to end.</p><p>"So, how else is your brother like me exactly," he asked, pouring her another glass of wine as they finished the remaining fruit, aged cheddar, and sausage. She gave him a knowing grin as she bit into a strawberry.</p><p>"Mmmm sweet," she winked at him, finishing it. "You're both obsessed with the Cave Saga series, for one thing. I don't know," she shrugged. "It's in your tough outer exterior that you remind me so much of each other. With me, you're affectionate and warm, but you don't strike me as that way with people you don't know as well. That's how Teddy is. I think that's why people find him so arrogant and snobbish. He doesn't let people in easily," she explained.</p><p>"Daisy and Teddy, huh?" he asked, finding the names to sound strange together.</p><p>"No, Daisy and Edmund," she corrected him, briefly flinching and then recovering. "Teddy is my pet name for him. His middle name is Theodore. Essie, my friend, short for Estella, and I call him Teddy instead of his formal name. He usually goes by Eddie or Edmund, though," she explained.</p><p>"What does he call you?" he asked, moving his body to wrap his legs around her. He encircled his arms around her waist, and she leaned into him. He thought he caught her briefly inhale, and he smiled, remembering what she had said about him smelling like pine.</p><p>"Iz."</p><p>"Iz? As in, Izzy? Is your middle name Isabelle?" She turned her head so that her face was inches from his.</p><p>"As in, Isadora. My middle name is Isadora, and don't you dare laugh. It was my father's idea because he likes vintage things. I suppose it's fitting, as I do as well," she explained. He chuckled.</p><p>"What's wrong with Isadora? I kind of like it."</p><p>"It's just different."</p><p>"No different than Daisy," he reminded her.</p><p>"That's true," she agreed, leaning her head back against him, looking up at the canopy before closing her eyes."  What's your middle name, Sebastian?"</p><p>"Maxwell."</p><p>"Maxwell," she repeated out loud. "It suits you."</p><p>"I like it alright. Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?" Sebastian asked, enjoying the smell of her light but sweet perfume and coconut-scented hair.</p><p>"Maybe a little," she teased.</p><p>"Only a little, huh?" he asked, running his nose up her neck, trailing kisses back down it. She shivered, and he continued along her jaw. She sighed as his lips found the spot below her earlobe and sucked down on it hard. "I think you'll miss me more than a little, Daisy Isadora. Especially when I give you another reason to miss me," he whispered, tugging at her earlobe.</p><p>"H-How private are…these woods?" she asked, stumbling through her words.</p><p>"Not private enough. Let's pack up so that we can finish what we started."<br/>••••••••••</p><p>Sebastian laid on his back with his left arm tucked behind his head and his eyes closed, half dozing. For as much as she loved how he said her name on her everyday day-to-day basis, saying it while she took all of him into her mouth and hummed until he came added a whole other level of sexiness to it. It turned her on, adding heat to the places he had just touched her moments before. She felt pleased, as she came back from the bathroom, still undressed, to find him that way. She knew he was tired and suspected that he didn't get much sleep after going back to bed earlier that day. The dark circles under his eyes were evidence enough. She pulled out her phone and discretely took a picture of him laying there, the blankets resting just below her favorite trail of dark hair.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.</p><p>"Capturing evidence of Sebastian Riley in his relaxed state. As it's such a rare thing to see," she teased, straddling him. He groaned, bringing his hands to her hips, and opening his eyes.</p><p>"I relax," he insisted.</p><p>"Not as often as you think. Rollover," she commanded, sliding off of him. He obliged, and she straddled him again, bringing her hands to his shoulders. "See, I can feel it in your shoulders." She felt him stiffen up at the touch and try to move. "Relax, Sebastian. Let me do this for you. I want to," she insisted, and he finally relented.</p><p>"Are you seriously giving me a massage while sitting naked on top of me?" he asked, his voice still hoarse from his state of exhaustion. "If I weren't so tired, I would be turned on all over again. Yoba, you make me crazy sometimes." </p><p>He laid his head back down flat against the bed. She moved her hands over his neck, shoulders, and down his back, alternating between kneading and massaging. He moaned as she brought her lips to the back of his neck, trailing kisses down his spine, and he shivered in response. She slid off of him and continued rubbing along his toned ass, moving down his legs and feet. As she worked her way back up, she brought her hands to his sides, moving her hands upward, and he jerked away.</p><p>"Ticklish, are we?"</p><p>"Stop," he ordered, his voice muffled by the pillow.</p><p>"Not a chance." </p><p>She continued to tickle his sides, earning a bout of laughter from him as he turned over, grabbing her waist as he did.</p><p>"You forget that I know your spots as well," he teased, grabbing the underside of her knees and tickling her furiously. She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't release his grip.</p><p>"Fine, you win. Stop!" Daisy begged, laughing. He laughed as well, pulling her against him and sliding his arm under her neck. He looked down at her, seeming content. She brought her lips to his briefly, then buried her face in his chest, trailing circles around it with her fingers. "Maybe it will be good for us to have a few days apart. We do spend a lot of time together, and a break might be good for us. You know, the whole absence heart nonsense."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe. I'll call you in the evenings or when I can if that's okay? Check-in and make sure you're doing alright," he said, uncertainty in his tone.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Sebastian. I have so much to get caught up on and prep for the summer season anyway. Plus, Alex will be here in the morning clearing away foliage, and Haley wants to hang out on Wednesday. I'm sure Abigail will want to do some training as well. Plus, she needs to dye my hair back to dark brown. I'll stay busy as I'm sure you will be as well," she assured him.</p><p>"That's not what I meant," he said, his eyes glancing nervously at her.</p><p>"I knew what you meant; I just chose to ignore it. Stop worrying so much about what you can't control. I'll check in with my dad, but he would tell me if he was concerned. At least based on what he knows about Stephen. Maybe I'll even call my friend Essie to catch up."</p><p>"Do you miss her?" Sebastian asked. He saw her face fall and almost appear guilty.</p><p>"It's more that she just got out of her second stint in rehab, and I left her while she's still vulnerable. I mean, she has Teddy, but that's complicated on its own."</p><p>"Why is that?" he frowned, not understanding.</p><p>"Because he's in love with her, and that affects his emotions in helping her. We both know the source of her issues is partly related to her boyfriend, who is consequently friends with Stephen and, therefore, similar in nature. His feelings for her only make things harder because he doesn't always think clearly about the situation," she explained, giving him a meaningful look. "His wanting her to get away from her boyfriend is partially for her well-being. Also, for his desire to be with her. You see how that makes things complicated?"</p><p>"I do," he understood her hidden meaning.</p><p>"That's why I worry about her, but what can I do from here? I have to trust that Teddy will help her without letting his feelings get in the way. Anyway, not to change the subject, but what are you planning on wearing for all of these work events?" she asked, curious if he owned anything business appropriate. He shrugged.</p><p>"I have a few nice clothes. Maybe I should buy some more tomorrow. I have the whole day free. I just hate shopping," he rolled his eyes. At this, she smiled.</p><p>"I could take you shopping! I saw some great shopping options in Pine Ridge Valley!" Daisy offered in excitement. He groaned at this.</p><p>"I'd rather watch romantic comedies with you all day than go shopping."</p><p>"No, let me go with you! We can get it out of the way and then spend some time in the town, maybe make a day of it? Then you can drop me off so that I can make everyone's dinner while you go pack and come back here to watch the show. It will be fun!" she insisted. He groaned again.</p><p>"We have different definitions of fun, but sure, why not. I'll see if I can borrow my mom's truck. What are you making for dinner anyway? Please don't tell me it involves mushrooms," he pleaded, giving her an annoyed look.</p><p>"I was thinking Coq Au Vin," she said in her perfect French accent. "It's chicken in red wine sauce. Kind of a favorite of mine. Don't worry; I'll leave the mushrooms on the side." Sebastian gave her a weird look.</p><p>"Do you know how to make that? No offense, but you don't know how to cook, and that sounds complicated. You don't necessarily need to jump straight to driving a stick shift when learning how to drive you to know," he pointed out.</p><p>"One, I do normally drive a stick shift," she grinned at him. "And two, how hard can it be to follow a recipe?"</p><p>"Okay, good to know on the stick, but wouldn't something like spaghetti be easier? You don't exactly need to impress everyone. They're good with pizza."</p><p>"I want to do this, Sebastian. Don't worry; it doesn't seem that hard to make," she insisted. He shook his head, laughing.</p><p>"You're crazy; you know that? I'm too tired to argue with you anymore, though. Sleep," he ordered. He nuzzled his face against her neck.</p><p>She had confessed a lot to him a lot that day. Mainly because the lying was getting too hard to keep up, plus she wanted him to know. If Sebastian wanted to, he could figure out who she was on her brother's name alone. She had given that to him. Then he could have easily linked Teddy to Stephen Delvin, especially with her revealing that she was once engaged to him. She was giving him the opportunity to be tested. Something told her that Sebastian wouldn't go looking too hard, though. He seemed satisfied and distracted with his knowledge of Stephen's abuse alone. She could only hope that it bought her enough time to find the courage to tell him the rest of her secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it. Clearly, I write long chapters. Not sorry. I have plans for Chapter 12, but it will take some time to add a new POV next chapter and a new character. Both need some development and brainstorming first. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you would like to as well. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I nearly titled this chapter Robin because it's heavily focused on Robin and her family dynamic. Lots of cute moments in this one. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, if you saw my comment, I'm finally on the mend from what was probably just a minor cold and, thankfully, nothing worse. This chapter is going out earlier than expected!</p><p>You're going to get a sense of what Sebastian's home life is like and what issues he's currently facing that would motivate him to move to the city, at least in this fic, that is. </p><p>Music-wise, I listened to various Audiomachine tracks while writing this chapter. While I see Sebastian as more of a progressive rock type fan, I could see him having a surprising preference for something more instrumental like Audiomachine or movie scores. A major part of what makes Tenet such a good thriller is the score, as is always the case in Nolan films. </p><p>Also, I've had Cut to the Feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen in mind while writing their time in Pine Ridge Valley, so check that out if you're interested as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Robin caught a glimpse of Daisy Cole, she was a mere wisp of a girl with dark brown hair and even darker hunter-green eyes like her father’s. She could have been Eddie’s spitting image if not for her nose, which Robin assumed she inherited from her mother. Eddie had also mentioned having a son and another daughter, but they had no desire to visit August Cole’s farm and stayed behind in the city. Until recently, Robin forgot that they even existed. August didn’t mind; he enjoyed the one-on-one time with Daisy. A girl that craved adventure and was constantly getting into mischief. Robin suspected that she was a different experience for August from her Sebastian. Even as a boy, Sebastian was focused and determined to figure things out for himself and learn as much as possible from whatever he put his mind to. Computers always fascinated him, despite Robin herself knowing nothing about them and Demetrius finding them useful in situations relating to science. Sebastian was also a lot shyer than Daisy, usually hiding on the stairs whenever she was in town out of fear of being rejected by her.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t have an easy childhood, and it forced him to grow up long before he should have. Although she had no regrets about marrying Demetrius, as she felt it was best for her family, she had always resented him for his lack of acceptance and love for Sebastian. Demetrius did a good job stepping up when Maru was born, as Robin hoped he would, but that natural love that you feel for your child never extended to Sebastian in Demetrius’s case. She had accepted long ago that it was because Demetrius saw Sebastian as Dorian’s son, and he didn’t care for anything that tied her to her past. Thank Yoba for August. She wouldn’t have gotten through the most challenging years without him.</p><p>The issue she faced now was Demetrius’s desire to have Sebastian move out on his own, despite paying rent. The money helped as much as Robin didn’t want to admit it. In all reality, at near twenty-five, it was time. Still, in a small town such as theirs, where would he go? There weren’t many housing options in the town, forcing him to move somewhere like Pine Ridge Valley or even as far as ZuZu City. Robin knew he would move to ZuZu if that were the case, and she dreaded the thought of him moving so far away. Her secret hope was for things would continue to go well between him and Daisy. Then he could move into the farmhouse, satisfying both Demetrius and Robin’s wishes for him. In all reality, the farmhouse fit Sebastian. He had spent a lot of time there growing up. He knew how to do basic farming and could help Daisy run it. She was getting ahead of herself, though. Their relationship was still in the early stages, and things could change pretty quickly. Still, she knew he was in deep already, and she hoped nothing about that would change.</p><p>Something was different about him after that specific Luau, and she suspected that Daisy was part of it. He was his usual shy, reserved self, but she often found him deep in thought as well. Some days Sebastian was more irritable, seeming annoyed over something. When she asked if everything was alright, he would just shake his head and tell her to stop reading into things that weren’t there. That was his defense mechanism with her. He would hide his true feelings from the world and bury his pain in his work, studies, and video games. Or he would spend time with August or Sam and Abigail. She knew that he used to have a crush on Abigail, but it was after the Luau that he suddenly stopped seeming interested in Abigail in the romantic sense. Relief because he was barking up the wrong tree with that one. Robin wasn’t naive enough to miss where Abigail’s true desires led her, but until her daughter was willing to come forward and talk to her about her feelings, she wasn’t going to push it.</p><p>Sebastian was shy, but he tended to do strange things when he liked a girl. Like building Daisy scarecrows. Small gestures to show love and kindness towards the object of his affection because he couldn’t find the words to say it instead. His dad was like that as well. He often seemed to date girls based on physical attraction alone, and they would fizzle out before things got too serious. He had been pretty crazy about his last girlfriend, Chloe, but even with her, Robin could see where he would tire of her eventually. She lacked that air of mystery that he seemed so attracted to in women.</p><p>When Sebastian was with her, he didn’t have that look about him either. That lightness in one’s eyes, or the hint of a smile that one had when they had made a connection with someone, a spark that burned deep within. It was that spark that you felt when you knew there was this specific chemistry between the two of you, and you couldn’t ignore it no matter how hard you tried. When you were with that person, you only saw them, even in a crowded room, surrounded by people, like they were all a blur around the pivot of your heart. That’s how she had felt about Sebastian’s father, Dorian. She only ever saw him. When he died, a part of her died with him. But she had to get up every day and take care of their son. She owed that much to him. It took everything she had, and if not for August, she may not have gotten through. He took them under his wing, and eventually, when Sebastian needed it, he showed him the love that Sebastian was missing in a father figure. She felt that spark somewhat with Daisy’s dad, Edward, but they could never figure themselves out. Then she met Dorian, and Edward never stood a chance.</p><p>Both Daisy and Sebastian had that look the day of the Luau. They didn’t seem to realize it then fully, but it was unmistakable to Robin. For a moment, she wondered if Daisy might be the girl for him. When she moved back to town, Robin seized the opportunity. All it took was some simple planning and finding opportunities for them to spend time together. By Wednesday of Daisy’s second week there, she thought she might have drag Sebastian out of the basement by the ear and present him to Daisy, given his unwillingness to do it himself. Then, as fate would have it, they met by the lake that evening. She watched them interact from the window. It was clear things weren’t going well, as she suspected Sebastian was in a foul mood. Demetrius had put him in one that day by pestering Sebastian to get a real job. He seemed to be projecting that mood onto Daisy. She was determined to fix it. Already planning on encouraging her to head to the saloon that Friday to meet Sam and Abigail, she was pleased to find out that Sam previously invited her. She tried to defend Sebastian as best she could and hoped for the best from there. Learning from him that things went better, Robin enacted her next plan of opportunity. She had given Daisy her grandfather’s old coffee maker knowing it wouldn’t last very long. Sending Sebastian over to her house with their old hand-me-down and a fresh cup of coffee was the perfect chance to get them talking some more. What happened from there was unexpected, and she let it happen on its own, as it was meant to, with only minor teasing at times.</p><p>Everything was falling into place now. Sebastian was starting a new job but staying in Pelican Town for the time being, and Daisy was helping her restore the community center. She also gave her plenty of work with the farm. Her only concern was that they were spending a lot of time together for this early on. She didn’t want things to burn out from too much time together, but given what she knew about Daisy’s abusive past and her son’s desire to help her, she understood why he spent most nights there. What concerned her the most was Sebastian’s determination to protect Daisy from something he had so little information on. Mainly because she knew that Daisy wasn’t honest with him about who she was. Not that it mattered. Robin suspected that the girl she had gotten to know over the past month was who Daisy was. The socialite heiress she was in ZuZu City seemed like a completely different person, and quite possibly a persona put on by Daisy and exaggerated by the press. That didn’t answer the question of why Daisy was keeping quiet about her true identity. Still, given what she had recently learned about Daisy’s abusive fiancé, Robin was piecing together the puzzle at a much more rapid pace. Robin wondered if Daisy were afraid people would treat her differently if they knew, and she didn’t doubt they would. Still, specific questions could only be answered by Daisy or one other, who she suspected would be a bit more forthcoming. His secretary put her call through, and the second he answered, it took her back to feeling a teenage girl. A particular pair of hunter-green eyes that she had noticed on Daisy was currently on in her mind.</p><p>“Robin O’Conner, to what do I owe the pleasure? Actually, no, it’s Redding now, correct?” he asked, and she felt herself grinning, even after all these years.</p><p>“It is. Yoba, Edward Cole. Imagine how surprised I was to find out that not only do you work for Gemstone Press, but you own it. You did do it, as you said you would. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to brag. You would have found it unattractive anyway. It sounds like you’re doing alright for yourself. You still have your own carpentry business, I hear,” Edward replied.</p><p>“I do. Although it’s not exactly worth $1.5 billion, I’m doing alright.” She let that one slip in.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, sounding uncomfortable. “The money is wasted on me. I don’t live fancy enough to deserve it. But I know you didn’t call to talk about my money. I can only assume it’s about one of my children.”</p><p>“It is. I must say, I’m impressed. Your daughter Poppy is an actress, fashion icon, and dating a big-name movie star, Eric Nash. Your son, Edmund, is in the process of becoming your second and is well-known for his car collection. But the child I’m calling about is the one currently dating my son,” Robin revealed, glancing at the door, making sure Sebastian wasn’t coming through it.</p><p>“Ah yes, Daisy. So she did decide to take my advice then? Glad to hear it.”</p><p>“So you pushed this to happen?” Robin teased.</p><p>“I might have encouraged her to go after her happiness. I know a thing or two about denying myself such things. I don’t want her to end up the same way. Don’t tell me you object,” he said, teasing her as well.</p><p>“Not in the slightest. I may have set up a few opportunities to bring them together myself. But I am concerned. While it didn’t take me much to figure out who Daisy really was, Sebastian doesn’t know yet. He doesn’t exactly pay attention to magazine covers as I do. It was hard to miss her face all over “It Girl’s” spring edition. Not to mention I saw the deed and recognized the Kellerman name. I’m assuming she’s going to tell him eventually, and I’m letting it happen on its own.”</p><p>“I would appreciate that. Daisy has gone to great lengths to hide her true identity as best she can. For various reasons,” he explained.</p><p>“The fact that she’s a socialite and an heiress is understandable. Is the other part due to her hiding from her abusive fiancé?” Robin asked, not wanting to dance around it anymore.</p><p>“Ex fiancé,” he corrected her. “She ended it, and yes, it is. Did she tell you?”</p><p>“No, Sebastian did.”</p><p>“She told him, then?” he sounded surprised at this. “Daisy doesn’t usually open up to people, so this is a good sign. My son Edmund is one of the few so privileged.”</p><p>“Well, according to Sebastian, she’s been having nightmares, and I think he caught on. How bad is it? Should we be looking at a restraining order or alerting the local authorities? She’s kind of isolated over there,” Robin couldn’t hide her concern in her voice.</p><p>“I think it’s worse than she’s willing to admit to herself, but Daisy won’t come forward, and therefore my hands are tied. Even if I do go to the police, I have nothing unless she confirms it. Her monster of a mother made sure of that. All I have is the threat to tell the press, but even that could be disproven. Still, her mother wishes to avoid the scandal, so we’re at a draw for now. Lenore won’t give away Daisy’s location, and I won’t report Stephen to the press. Hiding her at that farm was the best I could do for now. Stephen has no reason to look for her there. Eventually, he might, but my growing up on a farm was never really pubic knowledge. I have a PI on him. If I see anything concerning, I’ll move her,” he elucidated.</p><p>“Well, my son is over there most nights. He started sleeping there to help her with the nightmares, and their relationship just sort of happened from there. A little backward, I know, but I find in their case, it’s best not to ask.”</p><p>“Yes, I find there are some things about my children that I’d rather not know. It does worry me that she’s having nightmares again. They stopped with her previous therapy. She may need to start going again,” he agreed.”</p><p>“My main concern is he’s leaving for ZuZu tomorrow for work. His new job allows him to telecommute from home, but he’ll need to go in from time to time, like this week. If she’s in any danger, I plan on offering my home to her. It would give me some peace of mind.”</p><p>“Me as well. You said Sebastian is coming into town? Any chance I could meet him? I promise I won’t meddle too much, but being in close contact with him would help me with Daisy's situation. I don’t always trust Daisy to listen to me or take her safety seriously. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to keep him in the loop with what I know about Stephen. Don’t worry; I won’t tell him Daisy’s true identity. I’ll limit our discussion to what he already knows. I want Daisy to be the one who tells him the truth,” he promised.</p><p>“As do I. I was going to suggest this meeting myself. I have Sebastian's availability if you wanted to meet somewhere,” Robin confirmed, grateful her plan was working out as she had initially hoped. “He’s staying downtown at the Bradley. He’s free Friday and Saturday morning.”</p><p>“Friday then, 9 am, at The Grind. It’s a good one and an old favorite of Daisy’s. Assuming he isn’t overly picky,” Edward suggested, and Robin chuckled.</p><p>“He’s a black coffee kind of guy. Usually dresses in dark colors, is as pale as a vampire, and has wild black hair that hangs long on one side. You know, the emo shag. It’s usually a mess, but maybe he’ll style it a bit nicer while he’s in the city,” Robin explained. “He looks like Dorian at that age, but with a hint of me in him.” At this, Edward laughed.</p><p>“Oh, Yoba, he sounds like Dorian. Forgive me, if you’re familiar with what Stephen Delvin looks like, you should be aware that all of Daisy’s previous boyfriends looked like him. That’s always been the type Lenore pushed on her. Sebastian sounds like a nice change, though. For me, at least. Lenore may have a stroke, but she doesn’t have to know at this point. At least there’s nothing she can do about this one for now. She’s already cut Daisy off,” he revealed. Robin didn’t follow.</p><p>“What do you mean, cut her off? So, she isn’t paying for the community center restoration, then? She said so found a donor, but I assumed she was disguising the fact that it was her,” Robin stated, confused.</p><p>“Eh…she’s paying for some of it out of her trust, which I set up and control. While Lenore controls her by funding her luxurious lifestyle and threatens to cut her off any time she rebels, I put money in a trust for her. I release it to her as needed, and she gets a set allowance per year. I did this because Poppy would spend everything on one shopping trip if I didn’t. Unfortunately, she spent quite a bit of her yearly allowance on the farm’s needs already. My father’s estate money only went so far. She wanted to use more of it on the Community Center, and I compromised by offering to pay half. After all, I do have a lot of fond memories of that place,” he said, with amusement in his tone.</p><p>“Don’t even start, Eddie. That was a lifetime ago,” she reminded him, grinning at the memory of another time. “Still, I can’t believe you’re spending your own money on a town you don’t even live in anymore.”</p><p>“Yes, but my daughter does. Plus, as I said, I have more money than I know what to do with. Let me spend it on a place I care a great deal about. But to clarify a few things, yes, Lenore cut Daisy off after refusing to marry Stephen. Plus, her funding is tied to Daisy being an active socialite. She’s banking on Daisy caving and coming back, but I think this is what Daisy wants. I don’t want her to come back. She hates the socialite life. Life in the country is better for her.”</p><p>“Does she know about the abuse, though? Surely she wouldn’t force Daisy to marry him if she knew,” Robin insisted, unable to believe that her mother would be able to look the other way. What kind of mother could?</p><p>“Oh, she knows. She chooses to look the other way. Delvin is her biggest client. He brings in millions for her alone with the amount of money they pay her firm to cover up the discrepancies and squash the lawsuits. Not to mention Delvin’s other victims that I’m currently looking into. If Daisy reports him, JoJa Corp will suffer greatly, as will her firm in representing him. It’s a lot on the line for her. She’s determined to silence Daisy. Marrying Stephen will ensure that she does. She’s counting on Daisy to keep her mouth shut,” he explained. His tone was turning sober.</p><p>“That poor kid. I can’t even imagine the weight Daisy feels on her shoulders currently. No wonder she always seems so nervous and unsure of who she can trust or accept help from. I understand her to need to keep this all private, but it’s a lot for one person to bear constantly. I’ll help her any way I can, if she’ll let me, that is,” Robin said, her maternal instinct kicking in.</p><p>“I would appreciate that, as I’m two hours away and can only do so much. If Daisy tells Sebastian, will it ruin things for them? I ask because she seems to trust him, and she needs that in her life right now,” he asked. Robin couldn’t honestly be sure. Honesty is vital to Sebastian, but given Daisy’s situation, surely he would understand, wouldn’t he?</p><p>“I hope it doesn’t. It may be a shock for Sebastian at first, but I think he'll understand with the time given her situation and what is at stake. He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s crazy about her. I can tell. He built her scarecrows,” she said, smiling at the memory.</p><p>“Is that some new small-town romantic gesture? I’m sorry, I’m not following.”</p><p>“No,” Robin chuckled. “Daisy was struggling with crows eating her crops but didn’t have time to build scarecrows. So he made some for her. I helped, but Sebastian did the labor, which is huge for him. He’s not the outdoorsy type. Then Sebastian bought her cave boots because he knew her current ones wouldn’t protect her. I think he hoped that she could hang out with him and his friends later that evening by helping her out. My point is, he cares about her. It’s evident by the way he treats her.”</p><p>“Well, I look forward to meeting him. Just don’t tell him who I am when you give him the meeting information. I don’t want to risk him not showing out of fear of meeting me,” he requested.</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea. Sebastian might be intimidated by meeting you and how Daisy will react when she finds out. He’ll be fine once you sit down with him though, just give him time. Hopefully, the two of you can figure out a better plan for keeping her safe.”</p><p>“Let’s hope so,” he agreed.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p>Sebastian snuck a glimpse at the picture he took of her while she had been sleeping that morning. She was currently at the sink, washing dishes, while he was adding music to her Spotify account. Daisy hadn’t been familiar with some of the bands he mentioned liking that morning and asked that he add them for her. She joked that it would give her a tiny part of him while he was away. His mind wandered back to that morning’s activities.</p><p>It wasn’t quite six, and the sunrise was peaking through the curtains. Daisy was nestled beside him, sleeping peacefully, and he grabbed his phone to capture her at that moment. She looked beautiful, as she always did when she was asleep. He would miss her, especially this, even if it were only for a few days. Once she woke, they shared a sweet moment that he tucked away for another time when he found himself missing her. He had asked if he could try something, showing her a scarf that had been hanging in her closet. He sensed her uneasiness in letting go of all control, but she relented, and he rewarded her in a way that made her cry out his name as she arched her body off the bed.</p><p>“Trust me,” he whispered, as his mouth moved all over her body. He focused on certain spots before moving away and concentrate on another, a different area of her body every time. The anticipation was killing her. By the time his mouth found her clit, Daisy was near begging. It didn’t take much, and when he did finally touch her with his fingers, she came hard on them. She returned the favor to him by watching him with her beautiful eyes as she took all of him in her mouth.</p><p>Sebastian found himself turned on again and tried to banish the thought from his mind. She came over to him and sat down in his lap to inspect the songs he was adding. He pressed his lips together, unable to hide what was currently going on inside of his pants, and she looked at him with teasing eyes.</p><p>“Oh really? I wasn’t aware that music turned you on so much,” she teased, bringing her hand down and rubbing it along his length. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the side of hers. He sighed.</p><p>“My mind does wander at times,” he said, giving her a hungry look. She had changed into a wrap dress and sandals. He tried not to think about how easy it would be to take her right there at the table. In his lap, even. He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her softly, and she moved to straddle him as though reading his mind. She pulled away and began to move her pelvis against his length while watching him. He couldn’t look away. The look in her eyes was shy but bold at the same time. His hands found her hips, and he helped guide her against him. Neither said anything, just watched each other as she moved against him. He felt the pressure building and closed his eyes, leaning against her face as he came. “Daisy,” he whispered as he did.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>Robin greeted them from her desk as they walked in. Daisy caught something in her smile when she looked at Daisy. Was it pity? Sadness? Daisy couldn't quite figure it out. She knows something, Daisy realized. Then Robin seemed to push whatever was on her mind away and smiled wider.</p><p>“Look at you two cute kids. What are you up to today?” she inquired, giving them a wink. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>“Mom, stop. We’re heading over to Pine Ridge Valley in a bit to go shopping. I need some new clothes for work,” Sebastian explained, clearly trying to downplay it. Robin began to chuckle.</p><p>“You’re going shopping for clothes? Oh, Yoba, I never thought I’d see the day,” she teased, then turned to Daisy. “Normally, he only buys his clothes online. How on earth did you convince him?” Daisy caught Sebastian’s eye and winked at him.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to decorate the farmhouse for some time now. Maybe paint the interior and get some actual decor? I wanted to pick some stuff up for color inspiration so, I suggested we make a day of it and get him some clothes as well,” she explained.</p><p>“Well, I’m free next Saturday if you want a painting buddy. It could be a fun project!” Robin offered. Daisy saw Demetrius walk out of the lab and frown at the two of them.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be working today, Sebastian?” he questioned, giving Robin a quick kiss. Sebastian glared at him.</p><p>“No, I took today off from projects. Remember, I’m going into ZuZu for work tomorrow?” he reminded him. Demetrius looked at him, seeming surprised for a moment.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right, for your new job. Looking at apartments while you’re there as well, I hope?” Demetrius added.</p><p>“Demetrius, we’ve talked about this. There’s no sense in him living in a shoebox in the city when he can work from home and help us out with the bills. He can move to the city once he earns a higher salary, but for now, this works best for everyone,” Robin reminded him. Daisy watched as an observer, unaware of how tense things were at home for everyone. Especially Sebastian. He had talked about it somewhat but to this degree.</p><p>“Demetrius, I hope you’re planning on asking the university for a grant or some type of additional funding for your experiments, as we both know your current one barely covers your research expenses. Never mind the fact that it doesn’t contribute at all to paying our family’s bills. It’s not fair on mom to shoulder that burden completely on her own. She works enough hours as it is. If I move out, you realize that the lack of extra income coming from me will have to come from somewhere else, right? Dare I suggest you get an actual job that pays money?” Sebastian snapped, showing a wave of anger that Daisy had seen more and more of lately.</p><p>“You have a lot of nerve saying that to me, considering all you do is play video games and mess around on your computer half the time. If you weren’t smoking those cigarettes, then you would probably have saved up enough to move out by now,” Demetrius snapped back. Sebastian shot daggers at him. It was then that Daisy realized Sebastian had been smoking less over the past few days and wondered if it was on purpose.</p><p>“I’m a developer. I write code for programs that different clients from all overuse. Just like someone wrote the code for the program you enter your experimental data in. On average, I pull forty to fifty-hour workweeks. Only now, I will be writing for one company instead of multiple. How many times do I have to explain this to you? It’s a real job—a hard one. Just because I’m not doing physical labor or outside observing doesn’t mean I’m not working equally as hard. When are you going to get that?” Sebastian said, sounding exasperated. At this, Daisy slipped her hand into his. He flinched at the contact before seeing her hand and calming down. She didn’t realize that he worked that many hours in addition to the time he spent with her. He had mentioned pulling all-nighters and often bought his laptop over. She wondered how often he got up to get some work done while she was sleeping. Suddenly she felt bad for taking up so much of his time. Demetrius witnessed the exchange between them.</p><p>“With the time you’ve been spending over at her place, I wonder how you’re pulling off such hours. Maybe you should just move in with her since you would rather be there any way it seems,” he said, and Daisy felt Sebastian flinch.</p><p>“Demetrius, that’s enough!” Robin yelled unexpectedly, and Daisy nearly jumped. “We’ve discussed this, and what Sebastian is saying is true. If you want him to move out, we will have to make up for the lack of extra income elsewhere. As our schedules don’t currently allow for that, it benefits this family best to have Sebastian continue to live here. When it comes time for him to move out, we will figure something else out. Sebastian, do you need to borrow my truck today or this week when you head into the city? I can always use Demetrius’s for the time being.”</p><p>“That would be great, mom, thanks,” Sebastian said quietly, pressing his lips together.</p><p>“I might need my truck, though,” Demetrius asserted.</p><p>“Then we’ll share,” Robin replied, shooting him a look that told Daisy exactly where Demetrius would be sleeping that night if he said anything else. Demetrius shook his head and stormed off to the front door, slamming it on his way out. Robin looked back at them.</p><p>“Sebastian....”</p><p>“Maybe I should just get an apartment somewhere, mom. In a nearby town, perhaps. I know it screws you over financially, but it’s never going to be peaceful in this house if I don’t,” he suggested. Daisy recognized the guilt he felt over the impossible situation.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later. Have a nice day together. Will you be home for dinner?” Robin asked, seeming to be holding back tears.</p><p>“I was going to cook for him and some friends if that’s okay?” Daisy explained.</p><p>“Oh definitely, have fun, you two!” Robin said, walking towards the kitchen. Most likely to go somewhere she could cry privately.</p><p>Sebastian stood there for a moment, not saying anything. He was just staring at the ground. She squeezed his hand, and Sebastian looked at her, appearing tired. For everything he was dealing with at home already, her situation was just another burden for him to bear. Her situation was different and yet the same. They both had parents who cared more for their benefit than for their children. At least they both had one parent that cared. Saying nothing, she led him down the stairs to his bedroom. She pulled him into a hug. He stiffened at first, probably from the unexpected contact, before reciprocating the hug. His head was resting on her shoulder. Daisy wasn’t sure how long they had stood like this, but she didn’t let go until he finally pulled away.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” she suggested.</p><p>“No,” he said flatly.</p><p>“Okay, but remember, we’re the same, you and me. We understand each other, right?” Daisy proposed, and he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, we are in a way,” he whispered.</p><p>“So, I understand the pain. Don’t ever feel like this is yours to carry alone. I know you want to help me, Sebastian, but let me help you as well. In whatever way you need,” she said, running her fingers through his hair.</p><p>He closed her eyes at her touch and brought his lips close to hers. She closed the gap, still playing with his hair as she added a level of passion to the kiss. His hands slid down over her butt, squeezing it and pulling her closer before finally pulling away. She looked around his room and gave him a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Show me around your room.”</p><p>“What?” he chuckled. Daisy raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>“You heard me, show me. Tell me about this table. Is it some kind of RPG game or something like Dungeons and Dragons?” she asked, looking over the box.</p><p>“Something like that. Solarian Chronicles, which is, yes, an RPG, just plays a little differently. I can teach you some time if you’re interested. I usually play with Sam &amp; Abigail when time allows for it. We’re about to start a new campaign, actually,” he said, running a hand through his hair. He was nervous.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” she said, giving him a sweet smile. “I’ll probably be pretty terrible at it. I’ve never really done anything like that before.</p><p>“That’s okay; Sam isn’t the greatest at it. I’m sure you can’t do much worse than him,” he smiled at her, and she thought maybe she was loosening him up a bit. She moved to his bookshelf, reading the titles.</p><p>“Sanderson and Rothfuss, very nice,” she said, running her hand along with the copies.</p><p>“You’ve read them?” he asked, sounding surprised.</p><p>“Some Sanderson. Rothfuss has published only two in King Killer Chronicles so far, so don’t be too impressed with my reading experience.”</p><p>“Any chance your friend at the publisher knows anything about the third book?” he asked, hopefully. She looked back at him with a wink.</p><p>“If I knew, I would tell you,” she said, moving on to the next shelf. “Of course, you’ve read Tolkien.”</p><p>“Not surprised?” he winked at her. “Have you?” She blushed.</p><p>“The Hobbit. I started The Fellowship of the Ring, got lost in the woods, and never made it out. Sorry. But I did enjoy the movies.” He rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>“Tell me you at least prefer Episodes IV, V, and VI of Star Wars over the first three,” He teased. She gave him a taunting smile.</p><p>“Are you going to stop seeing me if I say no?”</p><p>“I might be tempted. That’s pretty unforgivable in my book,” Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her. “So?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she winked at him. “They both have their merits. Let’s leave it at that.” He groaned.</p><p>“Daisy Cole, always so damn infuriating!” he declared. She moved her face to the side of his, bringing her mouth to his ear.</p><p>“I try,” she whispered. Then she moved her head to face him again. “What else is unforgivable to you?” At this, he pressed his lips together, looking uncomfortable. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable as well, fearing what he might say. He sighed.</p><p>“Honesty is kind of a big thing for me, which is hard because I know there is something you’re not telling me. More than just Stephen’s last name,” he confessed, catching the nervous expression on her face. She started to pull away, and he stopped her. “But, I get it, you’re dealing with a lot right now, and trust is hard for you. I’m grateful for what you have told me, at least. It gives me hope that you’re starting to feel comfortable enough to trust me. I’m just trying to be patient with you while you decide when to tell me the rest,” he said, and she nodded in agreement. He sighed, seeming to have more to say. “I’m glad that you told me you were engaged to him. For as intimidating as that is for me, I understand that you felt forced into the engagement, and I’m sorry that you felt you felt you didn’t have a choice in the matter. You should always have a choice when it comes to marriage. No matter the circumstances,” he confessed, and she knew he was referring to his mom.</p><p>“It’s part of my life, Sebastian. It goes with the territory of being who I am. It’s not always a fairy tale for people like me,” she said, not thinking. He frowned at her response, not fully understanding.</p><p>“What do you mean, people like you?” he asked. “Or the territory of being who you are?” She sighed, closing her eyes and looking down. "Tell him," she thought. She couldn’t lie to him anymore. She hated it. <em>  "Just tell him. He’ll understand. Or he won’t. He might reject you.”  </em> she told herself. Her inner fears and anxieties had won over her sense of logic and, even more so, her heart. She couldn’t tell him, not yet. “Daisy,” he broke her thoughts, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. He studied her for a moment. “You were going to tell me, weren’t you?" he whispered, running his hand over the side of her face. “Nothing you say is going to scare me away. Unless you were a serial killer or something,” he joked, grinning at her. She laughed at this.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sebastian, I’m just not ready yet,” she said, and he nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.</p><p>“Okay. It’s fine, I get it,” Sebastian said, sighing. “Anyway, I should probably take a shower before we go. Are you sure you’re going to have enough time to make dinner? It’s almost ten already,” he pointed out. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into the hamper. He slipped off his jeans as well, and Daisy forced herself not to think about joining him in the shower.</p><p>“We’ll be fine. It seems easy enough. Mind if I check out your other music collections while I wait?” Daisy asked, and he walked over to his computer. “Or is that too much into your domain?” she added, realizing that he had every right to refuse her if she couldn’t even tell him who she was.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” he said, pulling up his Spotify and motioning for her to sit. Hints of pine and cigarettes still lingered on his skin, but she noticed a whiff of sandalwood as well in his natural musky scent. She caught a glimpse of the Cave Saga logo on his desktop before Spotify loaded up. “Have fun,” he said, lowering himself to kiss her cheek before heading for his bathroom.</p><p>She looked over the various artists and playlists he followed. It was nothing surprising from what she had guessed about him already. "Tool," "Nine Inch Nails," "System of a Down," "A Perfect Circle," and several other similar bands didn’t come as a surprise to her. She went through her obsession phase with "Nine Inch Nails" and "Tool" herself. What surprised her was his various collection of instrumental bands like Audiomachine and other similar groups. She would have to check them out later. She saw his last played was the Tenet soundtrack and made a mental note to check that out as well. She had enjoyed the film’s score while watching it. She selected Sober, by Tool, suiting her current mood. She let the playlist play, looking through a few more bands before being satisfied by her current song selection and laying down in his bed. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the music when she felt the weight of the bed shift. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped around his hips, the smell of pine encompassing him, and water still dripping down his body. His hair was still wet, the longer side laying flat against his face, partially covering his eye. He was looking down at her with a lazy smile.</p><p>“Tool," huh? Didn’t peg you for a fan.” He cocked an eyebrow at her. She gave him a shy smile before closing her eyes, continuing to listen to the music. Thinking about what it surprisingly put her in the mood for. “Not going to answer me then?” he teased, running a hand up her thigh. She took a deep breath, trying not to smile. His hand moved higher, and she opened her eyes, watching him. He moved it over her center, rubbing his fingers over the lace, causing friction that caused her to move in response. “I like this pair.” He licked his lips, bringing two fingers to his mouth, then moving them under the lace. He knew what she wanted. She let out a quiet moan and heard him chuckle in response. She sat up, bringing her hands to his face. She brushed his wet hair out of his eyes, seeing his face entirely, without any hair blocking her view. Slate grey eyes stared back at her. She spread her legs for him. He raised an eyebrow at her, then turned his body to sit between her legs, letting the towel fall to the floor. She laid back down, and he lifted her dress over her waist. Then he backed away, moving across the room to lock the door before returning to her. He ran his hands back up her thighs, bringing them back together to pull her panties down. Kissing her inner thighs, he confessed, “Tool always puts me in the mood to fuck.” She gave him a naughty smile,</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Is that so?” he asked, nudging her outer lips with his nose. “You know, I’m starting to think you’re obsessed,” he implied.</p><p>“Only with you,” she responded, her breath catching as he rewarded her with that statement by bringing his mouth to her clit. She moaned, a little louder than she intended.</p><p>“Robin and Demetrius are upstairs,” he cautioned her with an eyebrow-raising grin, bringing his mouth to just below her navel.</p><p>“So fucking is out then?” she asked. Sebastian crawled up the bed, lying next to her, on his stomach.</p><p>“Did you want to?” he asked, looking surprised. Daisy shrugged.</p><p>“I assumed it would happen soon enough. We’ve done everything else, and we’re not exactly virgins here,” she remarked, watching him ponder her justification.</p><p>“No, we’re not,” he paused. “But I don’t want our first time to be like this: my parents upstairs, us trying to keep quiet downstairs. Me still fuming over Demetrius, even though this does help.” He winked at her. “Let’s have a nice day together, and if you still want to tonight after everyone leaves, then we can. I’d rather fully focus on sex with you than worry about the other things going on as well.” She nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Okay, let's see where tonight leads us then,” she said, winking at him. He moved back down to between her legs, bringing his mouth back down.</p><p>“Can you be quiet enough to let me finish what I started?” he gave her a knowing look.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“I think,” he said, kissing her once more and pulling away, “that you’re going to have something to think about all day.” Then his eyes settled on her panties, and he gave her a suggestive look. “On second thought....” He folded her panties and held them in front of her face. She understood and took them in her mouth. “Now that’s hot,” he declared, bringing his mouth back down to kiss her inner thighs. He slid a finger inside of her, and the fabric in her mouth stifled her moan. He inserted a second while bringing his tongue over the hood of her clit. She felt the heat wash over her after he moved a pillow underneath her pelvis, and she thrust against his fingers in response to his pumping. That, in combination with his mouth, was heavenly. He inserted a third finger that was all she needed. Sebastian had her writhing over his fingers and mouth within minutes.</p><p>“You love doing that, don’t you?” she asked as he wiped his mouth off.</p><p>“You have no idea.” He laughed, moving to kiss her. After, she watched him as he got dressed, admiring the curve of his ass and leanness of his toned muscles. He wasn’t overly muscular like Stephen was in some parts, but tone and fit. As though they happened naturally or with little effort. He was pleasing to look at.</p><p>“Always checking me out, aren’t you?” He gave her a lazy grin.</p><p>“Can’t help it. I like what I see,” Daisy winked at him.</p><p>“Shall we get this over with?” he asked once dressed. Daisy had briefly glanced through his closet earlier and knew what he needed for his trip. They had already discussed his budget as well, telling her what price range to stay in. She grabbed her hat and followed him out the door.</p><p>•••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian pulled up outside of a menswear boutique and groaned loud enough for her to hear. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her black wide-brimmed fedora down over her face. He stole a glance at her as Daisy stepped out onto the sidewalk. She looked lovely, chic almost. He was used to seeing her in farm clothes or a t-shirt and jeans. Not that he minded, but he knew that she was secretly fashion-obsessed as much as he despised it. He could tell based on her closet alone and how she had dressed for Haley’s party. It amused him because he usually stayed far away from that type. With her, he didn’t mind so much. Her sandals clicked against the pavement as she walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. He smiled at her, following her into the store.</p><p>Daisy made short work of finding suitable outfits close enough to his style but adding an edge of sophistication to it. She handed him a small variety of pants, tops, and two pairs of shoes that all coordinated well. She mixed a variety of blacks, grey, and silvers but suggested he consider navy blue or forest green because it would complement his eyes and skin tone well. Some dressy, some more casual. She held up a forest green button-down and said,</p><p>“This, in case you go to a club,” she said, pointing to it. “Trust me,” she winked at Sebastian. He held up a pair of dark-washed jeans and a short-sleeve navy and green plaid top, and she nodded. “For a coffee house meeting. Now go try these on!” She practically shoved him into the dressing room. Then she forced him to come out and show her how he looked in them. He came out, rolling his eyes and feeling like an idiot. “Okay, now do a twirl for me. This outfit looks so good on you; I need to see all of it,” she said, laughing.</p><p>“I’m not doing a fucking twirl,” he said, feeling like an idiot, standing on the platform, surrounded by mirrors. He noticed that the three store clerks were watching them with smiles on their faces. The one pointed to Daisy, and the other nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You’ll do a twirl for me, and you’ll like it,” she said with a severe expression before breaking into a smile. “Please!” He sighed and did a circle on the platform, feeling ridiculous. “Yes, this is a keeper!” Sebastian noticed one of the employees bringing over two glasses of champagne. He frowned, finding this odd.</p><p>“We just wanted to offer you this as complements of the store and ask if there was anything else that you needed? It’s a pleasure to have you in our store, Miss….”</p><p>“Cole,” Daisy finished for her, giving her a wink that Sebastian didn’t miss. She graciously accepted the champagne, offering one to Sebastian. Did this woman think she was that heiress as well? Or someone else?</p><p>“Cole,” the woman repeated in understanding. “Let us know if there is anything else you need, please.”</p><p>Daisy thanked her, and they finished up trying on clothes. They paid and left the shop, walking hand and hand down the strip. They were in Pine Ridge Valley’s downtown area, known for its small businesses like clothing boutiques, coffee shops, and breweries. He sometimes came here with Sam and Abigail when they were bored. Sam had managed to snag a few gigs here as well. It wasn’t a terrible place to hang out. They walked by a women’s boutique, and he caught Daisy eyeing a white strapless summer dress in the window. It wasn’t appropriate for the flower dance, and Mayor Lewis might have a stroke if she wore it, but at least it would liven things up a bit. It suited Daisy well. That wasn’t what caught his eye as much as the bracelet that the mannequin was wearing did. It was a charm bracelet with daisies, sunflowers, and umbrellas on it. She hadn’t noticed the bracelet yet. Her eyes were only for the dress.</p><p>“Do you want to try it on?” he asked, and she nodded at him with a smile.</p><p>The dress was simple, with just a hint of eyelet lace along the top. It flattered Daisy's curves and rounded out her breasts nicely. The store clerk brought over the tan and white wide-brimmed hat on the mannequin, and it completed the outfit.</p><p>“What do you think?” she asked, seeming unsure. Sebastian chuckled.</p><p>“I think Mayor Lewis might have a stroke if you wear that to the dance tomorrow. Although I think you should. I like it. It suits you,” he said, and she smiled, looking down at the dress. As she went to pay for it, he stopped her, pulling out his wallet. She protested, and he handed the clerk his card. “This too,” he said, giving her the bracelet.</p><p>“What was that?” She asked, trying to see.</p><p>“You’ll see,” he raised his eyebrows at her. As they exited the store and continued walking down the strip, she said,</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that, you know. I know you have your bills to pay,” Daisy maintained. He shrugged.</p><p>“I do, but I have a lot saved up as well. Let me do something nice for you,” he insisted, giving her a small smile.</p><p>“What about the bracelet you bought?” she asked. Sebastian shook his head and laughed.</p><p>“Patience isn’t your strong suit, is it?”</p><p>“Never has been,” she smirked.</p><p>“Let’s get lunch first, and then I’ll show you.” They walked in front of a coffee shop, and she grabbed his arm.</p><p>“But first, coffee? My treat.” She gave him a satisfied grin.</p><p>After grabbing a black coffee for Sebastian, a flat white for Daisy, which he teased her for, they grabbed lunch from a local sandwich shop and found a spot on a bench to sit down. Pine Ridge was another seaside town with plenty of ocean and lake views for visitors and residents alike to enjoy. They had walked along the boardwalk until they found a bench to share and enjoyed the ocean breeze, occasionally touching their faces. Once she finished eating, she turned to face him, her legs folded against her.</p><p>“So, do you always wear hats because you like wearing hats or because you’re trying to hide your face?” He asked, and she frowned, not fully understanding his meaning. “From Stephen, I mean.”</p><p>“A little of both. Being mistaken for an heiress because we happen to look similar has its perks like free champagne,” she winked at him, “but it’s awkward as well. Then there’s the whole Stephen thing, so I guess now I need to hide my face. But I also enjoy wearing hats, so I guess it isn’t that bad. I may not be as pale as you, but I do try to protect my skin when I can.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” he nodded. “Just out of curiosity, by any chance, is this secret identity that you’re trying to hide life actually as a former fashion consultant or something? I mean, if that’s the case, then I’ll guess I’ll learn to live with it,” he teased her.</p><p>“Not quite. Sorry to disappoint you,” Daisy laughed.</p><p>“I’ll live,” he pretended to sigh. Then he pointed to the group of buildings a little way down from the ocean side strip. “See those buildings down there?” She nodded. “I almost moved into those apartments the last time Demetrius and I had that fight. It was so enticing. They’re pricey, but as long as I kept up my contract jobs, I could afford them. Now, I definitely can. It’s tempting, you know? Things are always so tense between Demetrius and me. It’s hard on mom and Maru. I should solve the problem and move out, but that doesn’t solve anything. Instead, it makes things harder. We've almost paid off the house, but they have the car payment on my mom’s new truck and now Maru’s tuition to pay for as well. Maru’s nursing job helps, but for the kind of schooling Demetrius wants her to attend, it won’t go far. My mom is always working long hours and picking up more and more jobs. I know she’s worn out from it. She would rather focus on the projects she cares about, like whatever she’s doing with you. She’s excited about that. She just can’t with their current bills." Sebastian explained before continuing,</p><p>"Demetrius’s research doesn’t contribute financially at all. It hasn’t in years. The university moved on from his project to focus on bigger, more advanced technological studies and methods versus his old school ways. He isn’t happy about it. If he would adapt and switch to their ways, he might secure more grant money, but he won’t. I think that’s why he’s so against my career choice. Just one more thing to resent me for, you know? My mom is too nice to say to his face what I’ve been saying for years. So, while I planned on moving to the city, a lot is holding me back. My mom’s financial situation is part of it. I always planned on sticking around until she could finish paying off the mortgage, at least before moving out. After today, it’s so tempting to rent one of those apartments instead. I don’t want to leave my mom in dire financial straits,” he explained, looking up at her. </p><p>He didn’t exactly know why he was telling her all of this. Maybe because he was afraid of how he looked after she witnessed that argument that morning? Demetrius had done that in front of her to humiliate him. Another means of manipulating him to get what he wanted. Daisy wasn’t the only one with parental issues; Sebastian's was just a bit less fucked up.</p><p>“Anyway, I think I’m telling you this because I don’t want you to think that I’m some loser bum whose mooching off of his parents when he could get a place of his own. With my new, consistent salary, I can finally pay them more in rent and hopefully help pay off the mortgage faster. It would help my mom out a lot. Then I can finally get a place of my own.” She looked at him for a moment as though she was taking it all in. She almost looked as though she felt guilty about it.</p><p>“I never thought you were a loser bum who mooches off his parents, Sebastian. I always assumed it had something to do with waiting until you could afford to live in the city, which isn’t cheap. I didn’t realize your parents depended on you that much to help out financially. I wish I could help out somehow. Maybe hire your mom to add a second floor and cellar for me. I don’t exactly have the money to do it just yet, but I plan to soon. Once my crops start bringing in more income, that is,” she said. “I’m sorry you’re in such a difficult situation. I’m not honestly sure what I would do if I were you. I’m guessing Demetrius doesn’t have a solution to where the money will come from once you do move out?” she said, playing with her hair. She did feel guilty, and Sebastian had no idea why.</p><p>“I think he assumes that my mom will just find it. She always does. It would be great if you did hire her to expand your house, but don’t do it before you’re financially ready for it. I don’t want you to put yourself in a difficult situation just to help us out. It's not your problem to solve,” he said, and she gave him a knowing look. “Fair enough, but my mom and I will figure it out. We always do. She’s been struggling since I was two. For a while, we were doing great, but we’ve had a lot of unexpected expenses come up in the past few years, and it’s made things harder for us.” She pulled out her wallet. He put his hand on top of it to stop her.</p><p>“I really can’t let you pay for that dress and hat then, or whatever else you bought me,” she insisted. Sebastian took her wallet and put it back in her purse.</p><p>“Daisy, I have plenty of money. I’ve been saving for years. I’m even planning to loan my mom some to help them out, but I know she won’t accept it. I can afford to buy you nice things from time to time. Let me do that. At this point, I’m not moving to the city any time soon. Here, maybe, but ZuZu. Not until I figure things out,” he said, smiling at her. She knew as well as he did what figuring things out included. She nodded, shaking her head with a slight grin. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“You and me,” she said, giving him a small smile, taking his hand in hers. She traced her finger inside his palm. “For such a new relationship, we keep finding ourselves talking about the heavy stuff, don’t we?” He chuckled in response.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so. Maybe we’re just complicated individuals?”</p><p>“Something like that. Here I was going to suggest this be our second date,” Daisy said, looking at him nervously.</p><p>“Shopping is not going to be our second date, Daize,” he said, shaking his head at her.</p><p>“Did you just call me Daize?” she asked incredulously. Sebastian felt his cheeks redden.</p><p>“It slipped, sorry, that can be a one-time thing if you want.”</p><p>“No, I think, coming from you, I’m okay with it,” she said, giving him an amused grin. “But only you. By the way, this is a date. You bought me clothes and lunch. We also went on a romantic walk along the strip, and now we’re eating lunch by the ocean. It’s a date, Sebastian. I’m counting it. Technically that motorcycle ride and late-night dinner at the diner could almost count. Especially since I’m assuming you were into me then as well.” Her persistence amused him.</p><p>“I think you won me over long before that, but that motorcycle ride was my way of testing the waters over asking you out specifically. Unfortunately, I don’t think we’ll have time today or tomorrow, but when I get back, I’d love to take you back out on it. If you’d like to, that is.”</p><p>“Definitely,” she said with a sparkle in her eyes. “Mind if we head over to the home store before we go? Did you need a cigarette first? I noticed you hadn’t had one since we’ve been here,” she asked, and he winced, wondering when she would notice.</p><p>“I’m trying to quit,” he said, showing her his nicotine patch on his upper arm.</p><p>“Oh. How come?” Daisy asked, surprised. He shrugged.</p><p>“My mom’s been on me to quit, and you know, they’re not exactly good for you. I figured I should probably quit at some point.” She was trying to hide the pleasure that evident in her expression.</p><p>“Oh, well, I think that’s awesome. I’m proud of you, Sebastian,” she said, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away.</p><p>“So, I guess that means I’ll only smell like pine to you from now on instead of pine and cigarettes. Which is good since pine is your favorite scent and all,” Sebastian teased, winking at her. She looked mortified.</p><p>“Wait, how did you? I never said….”</p><p>“Oh Daisy,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. “The things that mouth of yours say when you’re drunk. I can’t wait to hear what else you secretly think of me.” She pulled away, covering her face. He chuckled, pulling her hands away. “Pine trees are your favorite, right?”</p><p>“Oh, just stop!” she batted his hands away.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>Sebastian dropped her and her purchases off at the house before going home to pack. He stayed long enough to hang up a few paintings that she had bought. They were simple, abstract art pieces that coordinated well with the slipcover she put over the old couch. She added a few throw pillows as well and a vase for her kitchen table. She had purchased a chaise lounger from his mom for her bedroom, but he had never paid it much notice until they added the art to her bedroom. It all coordinated nicely together. He picked up on the fact that Daisy liked simple things. Clean and light while being comfortable at the same time. Surprising next to her messy personality.</p><p>“I didn’t bring much with me. I guess I figured I’d go back to my apartment for it eventually. I’m currently subletting it to Essie,” she explained. “Things are difficult at home for her, so she moved into my old place until I can end my lease.” He nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Family photos?” he suggested. A nervous look came over her face.</p><p>“Umm, I have a couple,” she said, pulling frames from a suitcase under her bed. Sebastian found this to be odd. Was she purposely hiding them? She brought them over for him to see. The first one was of her with two men that shared a resemblance to her. “That’s my dad and Teddy,” she explained. He could see how they could be twins. He was taller than her, but they shared similar traits. They both looked like her father. He looked familiar. Sebastian vaguely remembered him from the memorial service.</p><p>“You look alike,” he said. “None of Nora?” She shook her head.</p><p>“We’re not close,” she said flatly. She showed Sebastian the second frame of her with Teddy and another girl with blonde hair. Some had taken the picture at a distance, but Daisy had her arms around Teddy’s neck, and he had his arm around the waist of the blonde girl. It was hard to make out her face with the glare of the sun, but the look on Teddy’s face was unmistakable. Sebastian recognized it in himself with Daisy. Teddy looked at the girl with what could only be the look of someone crazy about the other person. Essie, he realized.</p><p>“That’s Essie with you, isn’t it?” he asked, and she nodded. He noticed a sports car behind them, parked on the beach, but he couldn’t make out the model.</p><p>“It’s one of my favorite pictures. Hopefully, you can meet them sometime,” Daisy said wistfully. He turned to look at her.</p><p>“I hope so too,” he said with a smile.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>Robin was working in her office when he came through the door. She almost jumped out of her chair when she saw him.</p><p>“Hey, how was shopping and Pine Ridge Valley?” she asked, trying to appear cheerful. He saw through it. He held up his shopping bags in response.</p><p>“Remind me never to let her loose with my credit card,” he joked. “I’m packing and heading back over,” he said, heading for the stairs.</p><p>“Mind if I come down and see what you bought? It’s kind of exciting to see you with dress clothes that don’t involve the god awful blue suit you have to wear tomorrow,” she teased.</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” he groaned. Daisy followed him down the stairs.</p><p>“Once the traditional dance ends, Mayor Lewis is allowing an open dance floor for whoever wants to dance. Are you going to ask Daisy?” she asked, pulling clothes out of the bags as he dragged his suitcase out from under the bed. “Oh, I like this!” she said, holding up one of his dress pants and shirts. She did good!”</p><p>“I’ll probably ask her,” he said, putting stuff inside. “I’m sure other guys will if I don’t.”</p><p>“Well, she’s a pretty thing. She only has eyes for you, though, trust me. You know, when she first moved here, and I mentioned that you were my son, her face colored. You must have made an impression at that Luau for her to remember you all those years later,” she suggested. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Or it was because the last time she had seen me, she kissed me and then slammed the door in my face,” he said, without thinking. He wanted to kick himself for doing so.</p><p>“Wait, what? She did what exactly?”</p><p>“Forget it, mom,” he insisted.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t forget a little detail like that. What did you do after that?” Robin asked.</p><p>“I stood there, not knowing what to do, and went home,” he replied. “What else could I do?”</p><p>“Knocked on the door and asked for her number, you silly boy!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“And what? We did a long-distance thing with our non-existent gas money? There was no point, mom.”</p><p>“Your poor teenage boy brain. No wonder you were so moody and annoyed all the time. You must have been baffled by why she did that for all these years. Did you ever find out the reason?”</p><p>“She just wanted to know what it was like,” he said, shaking his head. “Considering everything that’s happened to her since then, that was a lifetime ago for her. She back to her ex as she was expected to and got herself in her current mess in the process. Now she’s here, and it’s good between us, but he’s still an issue.”</p><p>“Which we’ll figure out,” she said, rubbing his back. “For the time being, though, just enjoy things with her. You’re so cute together, and you’ve seemed happy since you started seeing her.”</p><p>“I think I am. It’s like it was that day I met her, only it keeps getting better. Almost like….” he couldn’t quite put it into words.</p><p>“A spark?” she suggested.</p><p>“Maybe? I don’t know yet,” he said.</p><p>“You will someday,” she said, folding his suit up nicely to fit into the case. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a wad of bills. She shook her head no in response.</p><p>“Let me pay you a little extra this month. I’ll be making more soon enough, and it will help make things easier,” Sebastian offered. She pushed it back to him.</p><p>“Save it for the city and then take Daisy out somewhere fancy when you get back. Instead, pay me a bit more from your first paycheck, okay?</p><p>We’ll figure this out, Sebastian. If you want to move out, I won’t stop you. Don’t feel like you have to stay to help pay the bills. I’m dealing with Demetrius, but I know things are tense between the two of you right now.”</p><p>“I’ll stay, for now, mom. See where this thing with Daisy goes. From there, I guess I’ll get my own place or maybe eventually move in with her. We’re a long way from that, though,” he insisted.</p><p>“You never know!” she winked at him. “I love you, Sebastian, don’t ever forget that. I know things aren’t always the best between you and Demetrius right now, but know that your sister and I love you a great deal.”</p><p>“I love you too, mom,” he said, and she pulled him into a hug.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>Daisy was frantic. Her guests were going to be over in a matter of hours. She hadn’t even gotten the chicken in the pot to cook. Not that it mattered. She forgot to pre-marinate the chicken and managed to mangle it while trying to cut it into pieces practically. Her mashed potatoes were still lumpy because apparently, she needed a potato masher or mixer, neither of which she possessed. She would be wise to call in take out from the saloon now, but she was determined to make Coq Au Vin. Greta had made it look so easy. Sebastian was going to think she was such a train wreck when he arrived. Daisy pretty much was. She may finally be getting the hang of farming, but she was atrocious at cooking. Why hadn’t Daisy listened to him and done something simple instead? She heard a knock on the door and frantically washed her hands, hoping there wasn’t anything on her face. The flour had exploded a bit, but she was pretty sure she got all of it cleaned up.</p><p>Sebastian stood in the doorway, backpack over one arm and a light blue suit on a hanger draped over the other. He chuckled when he saw her.</p><p>“How’s dinner coming?” he asked, looking past her at the disaster in the kitchen.</p><p>“I forgot to marinate the chicken overnight, and now I’m trying to save it. I tried to cut it up as the instructions suggested, but I sort of…mangled it. Plus, my mashed potatoes aren’t even mashed; they’re lumpy because I don’t have a mixer or a potato masher. I should have listened to you and stuck to something simple,” Daisy sobbed. He was trying to contain his laughter and kissed her on the lips instead. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay. Let me set my stuff down and hang this awful thing up,” Sebastian said, gesturing to his suit. “Then I’ll see what I can salvage. We can fix this, Daize, don’t worry,’ he promised. He walked back into the kitchen after putting his stuff away and inspected the chicken. He let out a short laugh at it. “What in god’s name? Oh, Yoba! Okay, let’s just separate you and the bird. I’m not sure what it did to you, but it didn’t deserve this,” he teased. “Remind me never to piss you off when you’re handling knives or scissors,” he added with a grin.</p><p>“Oh, shut up! What are we going to do?” she asked, looking around the disaster of her kitchen.</p><p>“Well, tell me you have rice,” he said, looking in her fridge.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Good. Peppers, soy sauce, pineapple, green onions, ginger, hmm, I can save this. Do you have brown sugar, cooking oil, corn starch, and chicken broth?” he asked, heading for her pantry. “I’m banking on there being pineapple juice for your French Martini’s,” he said, opening her pantry and smirking at her as he pulled out a can. “Any chance you have hoisin sauce?”</p><p>“Umm, what?” she had never heard of it before.</p><p>“Never mind, you have sweet chili sauce; I’ll make it work. I’m impressed by all the random ingredients you currently have in your house, by the way,” he winked at her.</p><p>“I was going to try a few new recipes this week,” she explained. “What are you making exactly.”</p><p>“Pineapple chicken. It’s easy and contains a bunch of random ingredients that you have. Here, give me the bird, thankfully the breast is mostly intact.” He began to pull the meat from the bone and separate what he could. Then he diced up the chicken and threw it in the skillet. He worked quickly, cooking the chicken while Daisy stood amazed at how good he was at cooking. Like it was second nature. He turned to look at her. “Here, cut up these peppers,” he instructed. She began to cut, slicing them unevenly. “Okay, you’re going to cut your finger off if you do it that way. Try this.” He put one hand over hers to hold the pepper in place and the other over the knife. Then he showed her how to cut them quickly and evenly. “Good, just like that.” He took the sliced peppers, throwing them in the pot, then added the other ingredients. He mixed the remaining sauce ingredients into another bowl, then poured it over the pan. He lowered the heat and put the lid on top. “Okay, while that’s simmering, let’s clean up.” They cleaned up the kitchen together. Then Sebastian finished up the stir-fry and responded to a text from Sam. “Penny is bringing a dessert, and he’s bringing snacks, plus an appetizer for the saloon. Remind me to teach you how to cook when I get back,” Sebastian joked. He pulled the skillet off the heat, putting the lid back on to keep it warm. “We’ll need to stir it occasionally, but it should be fine until they get here. Anything else?” he looked at her expectantly. She was staring at her sprinkler program on her laptop, lost on how to get it to work.</p><p>“Not unless you can figure out how to get these sprinklers to coordinate. It would save me so much time if I could get them on a schedule,” Daisy sighed. He sat down in the chair beside her, swinging the laptop in his direction.</p><p>“If only your boyfriend….” he cringed, catching himself. “The guy you’re dating was a programmer,” he corrected himself. She gently turned his face to look at hers, smiling.</p><p>“No, you had it right the first time,” she said. Sebastian looked at her with a hint of surprise and uncertainty. Then he smiled at her shyly.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked. “I’m good with the no labels thing if you’re more comfortable and need more time….”</p><p>“I’m sure. I want labels. I want you to go on this trip knowing that I’m your girlfriend. I may not be ready to tell you everything, but if you can be in an exclusive relationship with me knowing what you do know, then I’m all in,” she said, bringing her face to his, and he closed the distance with a soft kiss.</p><p>“So am I,” he whispered. “Wait here,” he instructed, heading for Daisy's bedroom. He came out, holding a tissue-wrapped package. She realized it was whatever he had bought earlier. “I wanted to give this to you tomorrow morning to go with that dress. Now is as good a time as any, though.” He handed it to her. She opened it, seeing the charms inside. She smiled, picking it up to inspect it. Sunflowers, daisies, and umbrellas. “It reminded me of you,” he explained.</p><p>“It’s perfect!” she said, looking up at him with a smile. “Can I wear it now?”</p><p>“Yeah, if you want to,” he quietly chuckled, helping her put it on. She lifted her wrist to admire it. She realized which wrist he put it on and thought of it as a happier association for that wrist than its previous one.</p><p>“I love it. Especially the umbrella. Reminds me of…ugh,” Daisy groaned, palming her crimson face.</p><p>“That day?” he grinned. “Me too.” She removed her hand to look at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Sebastian. You didn’t have to do that. I don’t deserve….”</p><p>“Don’t even say it, Daisy,” he cut her off with a stern expression. “Let me spoil you a little. It’s the least I can do after the shit you’ve been through. Today was a nice day, despite, you know. Even shopping wasn’t too terrible,” he said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’m converting you, just wait,” she said, wrapping her legs around him.</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed, pressing his head against hers.</p><p>“Until later?” she asked. Sebastian rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, later. Go let them in. I’ll see what I can do about your sprinklers.”</p><p>••••••</p><p>An hour later, they were all sitting around the table, finishing up dinner and discussing the next day’s dance. Daisy had changed into leggings and a Bowie t-shirt, which she more comfortable in. Sebastian had managed to get Daisy’s sprinklers on a schedule, much to Daisy’s relief. Sam had brought Shane again, explaining that he was a cool dude who needed friends, and Daisy didn’t mind. Sebastian overheard Shane mentioning making an appointment for Friday, and Daisy had confirmed that their appointment times would work out for carpooling. He looked nervous about it but confessed to being glad he made it. Abigail and Maru were being open with their relationship, which Shane caught on to, but didn’t say anything. He seemed to understand. Sebastian was surprised by Shane’s declining any beer that Sam had brought and didn’t bring any of his own. Instead, he insisted that he was good with his sparkling water, which Daisy supported by recommending some of her favorite flavors as well. Sebastian had spent most of the dinner observing Daisy interacting with others. Compared to her first gathering, she seemed lighter tonight, more at ease. She had a natural presence with people. At her first gathering, it had seemed forced, almost uncomfortable for her. He had learned the difference between Daisy’s fake smile and a genuine one.</p><p>At one point, Abigail noticed a picture of Daisy with her brother and father. She commented on the resemblance, and Daisy revealed that they were twins. Sam made a joke about not being sure the world could handle a male and female version of Daisy. Which she laughed nervously, explaining that they were quite different in personality. It was there where her insecurities lied. Any reference to her old life made her clam up and brought out that fake smile. That’s what her secrets were related to, her family. It was something she was ashamed of, that much he did know. But of what? She mentioned very little of her mother and sister Nora, leading Sebastian to believe that they were the key. Perhaps Stephen in addition to them. As much as he wanted to give her time to tell him, even more so, he yearned to figure out this mystery himself. But at what cost? Especially now, with her finally opening up to him and beginning to trust. It was something to think about while he was away.</p><p>They all clustered around Daisy’s TV. Daisy suggested they bring her chaise lounger in for extra seating. Sebastian made a mental note of futures uses for it as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. They got the first episode of Hill House going, and within minutes, Daisy starting shifting nervously. He glanced at Shane, Penny, and Maru, who he knew had yet to see it, but they all seemed unfazed. Daisy continued to squirm, and Sebastian grinned with amusement. When the door to the children’s room reopened, she made a whimpering sound. He fought the urge to snort. The whimpering continued, getting louder, as the camera zoomed in on the little girl and showed the ghost coming in behind her. The others had yet to notice, except for Sam and Abigail, who had amused grins on their faces. During another ghost scene, Daisy practically had a death grip on him. When she saw the ghost, she buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back, chuckling.</p><p>“This is almost sad,” he joked. During the final scene, Daisy let out a scream and jumped, landing on top of Sebastian, and he burst out laughing, as did everyone else. After the episode, he looked down at her, chuckling. Her face was beet red. “You are the most pitiful person when it comes to horror films. Does this apply to all scary stuff or just supernatural thrillers?” he asked her.</p><p>“Mostly just ghost-related stuff,” she said in a quiet voice.</p><p>“Just wait till episode six,” Abigail joked. “She’ll be crying the entire episode!”</p><p>“Why, what happens in episode six?” Daisy asked nervously. Sebastian only laughed. By episode two, Daisy had herself curled up in a ball against his chest. He found himself enjoying the experience of watching her react over watching the actual show.</p><p>•••••••••</p><p>Sebastian was securing the final lock on the door while Daisy cleaned up. He had added a night latch, a new deadbolt, a new knob lock, and a chain.</p><p>“A little overkill, perhaps?” she suggested.</p><p>“Just an added precaution,” he said, putting away his mom’s drill that he borrowed. “You really should think about a keypad entry lock. I could hook one up, no issue,” he offered.</p><p>“Until we lose power out here and have to deal with the hassle of it. It’s not like there’s a backup generator to the house like I had in the city. I’m honestly kind of impressed that you know how to do this,” she confessed.</p><p>“Son of a carpenter,” he reminded her. “I know how to fix all sorts of things. I help my mom out whenever I don’t have a contract. Although it’s been a while since that happened.”</p><p>“Good to know.” Daisy smiled at him.</p><p>There was an awkwardness in the air. How did one go from talking about installing locks to protect oneself from her abusive ex-fiancé to asking Sebastian if he still wanted to have sex for the first time? He seemed to be dancing around it as well. Suddenly she was feeling timid.</p><p>“So….” he began, walking towards her after turning off the living room light.</p><p>“So….” she said with a smile. Sebastian slipped his arms around her waist and looked down at her.</p><p>“Something tells me you aren’t feeling as bold as you were this morning. Having second thoughts?” Sebastian asked, a tenderness in his eyes.</p><p>“Not necessarily. I think it’s more that I’m an in-the-moment kind of girl instead of a planner,” she explained, hoping he’d catch her meaning.</p><p>“So be in the moment then. We don't need to plan anything. It’s just you and me tonight. Nothing else matters,” Sebastian said, bringing his lips down to her ear. He whispered, “Get lost with me, Daisy.”</p><p>She nodded in response. Sebastian pulled away to look at her, pulling her shirt over her head. He crushed his lips against hers, and she moved to raise his shirt over his head. His hand found his way to her bra clasp, and their hands move their way down, doing the same. Once bare against each other, he slid his hands down her her ass and thighs. Sebastian lifted Daisy to straddle her legs around him. He carried her to the bed, never breaking apart. Once she was on her back, he moved down her body, tasting every one of her most sensitive spots. She opened her eyes to realize he had turned off the lights at some point, and only the illumination of the moon flowing through the window allowed them any form of light. She preferred it that way, and he seemed to as well. Her nipple was in his mouth and his hand between her legs. She tugged at his hair, gently, with a slightly rougher tug when he did something she liked. He continued to move down. Slowly stretching her, his fingers found her g-spot and his mouth her clit. She loved how he ran his tongue over the hood of her clit. His gentle nips were getting her closer and closer. With Sebastian, she learned that he liked to take his time with her, never rushing through something. He wanted to draw it out, make her come big. He liked it when she cried out his name, and she gave it to him every time.</p><p>“Fuck, Sebastian,” she moaned as he brought his lips back to hers to let her taste herself on him. </p><p>She knew he found it sexy, and she was starting to as well. It had been stronger than that morning’s, and she found herself still trying to come down from it. Wordlessly he slid a condom on and spread her legs to wrap around him again. He was quiet, only his eyes telling her how badly he wanted her. He teased her entrance before slowly sliding into her. Her body adjusted to his width before he slid in a little further. She heard him sigh as he entered her fully, and she pulled his mouth down to hers. He took it slow at first, letting their bodies adjust to each other before picking up speed. She moaned when he brought his hand down on her clit, circling it with each thrust.</p><p>“Daisy!” he moaned as she wrapped her legs tighter around his pelvis to pull him closer. He brought his mouth down on her nipple, tugging at it while his fingers switched to pressing down on her clit with each thrust. The change in pressure was pure bliss for Daisy as she felt all the heat center in her pelvis before moving all over her body.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Sebastian. Holy fuck!” she bellowed. He picked up speed until she felt him shuddering against her. He collapsed on top of her. His head rested in the crook of her elbow, and his arm draped across her body. They laid like that for some time before he moved to dispose of the condom, and she went to clean herself up. He was half asleep when she came back to bed. He pulled her to him.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m still not used to these early morning wake-ups with you,” he apologized, bringing his lips to hers. Daisy said nothing, only looked at him. He stroked her face, watching her. “You beautiful, you know that?” She lightly laughed.</p><p>“You say that a lot,” she reminded him.</p><p>“You are, in every way. I’ve thought that since that day, really,” he confessed.</p><p>“I think I was crushing pretty hard on you that day myself,” she revealed with a laugh.</p><p>“At the risk of sounding like a clingy boyfriend, I’m going to miss you these next four days. I like sleeping next to you. Despite you know….” Sebastian made a snoring sound. She gently pushed him away.</p><p>“Oh, shut up! I’m going to miss you too,” she said, and she would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and all of the kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions so far. It really keeps me motivated to write this fic!</p><p>A few things:</p><p>If you haven't seen The Haunting of Hill House, I highly recommend it. Such an awesome paranormal thriller with great characters! Episode six is a slow form of torture for someone like Daisy. </p><p>At the risk of being cheesy, Let's Get Lost by Beck, Bat for Lashes inspired the first time they have sex. I love that song! It nails that slow, sensual vibe that I was going for. I wanted it to be more than just fucking for them, at least the first time. It's a great song if you want to check it out.</p><p>Seb is going to meet Daisy's dad 😬. I've been planning it for a while, and I'm really excited to incorporate him into the story. If you've seen Gossip Girl, I'm envisioning Rufus. Don't hate me, but Edmund (Teddy), I'm envisioning a cross between Dan and Chuck Bass, so poor Sebastian when they finally do meet. </p><p>Anyway, hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out by next Friday. Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What I'm Trying to Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Flower Dance and everything that happens surrounding it. Also, Sebastian leaves for ZuZu</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of my favorite chapters that I've written so far, Especially two particular scenes that I will mention in the endnotes. If you've romanced Sebastian in the game enough, you know, based on the title, at least one of the scenes. I've had them planned for a while. I've also really enjoyed writing more about Robin and Sebastian's relationship in this chapter as well. It's how I picture them in the game. </p><p>Musical inspirations for this chapter include:</p><p>Hard Feelings/Loveless by Lorde<br/>Don't Take the Money by Bleachers (one of my all-time favorites, which heavily inspired this fic)<br/>Go by Hanson<br/>Lost and Found by Katie Herzig<br/>Lover by Taylor Swift (her version or her duet with Shawn Mendes, both work and are amazing songs)<br/>Evermore by Taylor Swift<br/>Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol</p><p>I highly recommend checking out Don't Take the Money if you haven't already heard of it. It describes the stages and realities of a long-term relationship perfectly. In many ways, it inspired this fic. Jack Antonoff is a very talented man. Check him out! If you're a Taylor and Lorde fan, there's a good chance he produced it.</p><p>Also, if the spacing is weird, I apologize. It's having issues for some reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Something was burning, and curled up against him was Miso instead of Daisy’s body. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost eight. She’d had another nightmare last night. Her whimpering woke him up. He pulled her closer, whispering that she was safe. She pulled away from him. It took a bit of soothing, but she finally came out of it and cried against him afterward. He hated Stephen for what he did to her. She had given him the label and commitment that he wanted, but it didn’t mean that Stephen would forever disappear from their lives. Whether Daisy tried to accept it or not, until Stephen was in jail, Daisy would never be completely free of him. He couldn’t force her to report him, but he would support her while she worked to find the courage to do so. She came in wearing her bathrobe with her hair still wet.</p><p>“Hey, I wanted to let you sleep!” she said, sitting on the bed next to him. He pulled her to him.</p><p>“When did you get up?” he asked.</p><p>“Just before six, but it’s fine. I already finished all of my farm chores, fed the chickens, showered, and attempted breakfast. Unfortunately, I burnt the pancakes, but I have cereal,” Daisy said quickly. He chuckled lightly.</p><p>“How many cups of coffee have you had this morning, Daisy?”</p><p>“Only two…and a half. I didn’t sleep well after…you know. But I’m fine now,” Daisy maintained, getting up to move, and he caught her thigh as she did. Instinct would be to grab her arm, but he knew better. He gave her a curious look.</p><p>“Daize,” he said softly.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she insisted. Sebastian sighed and sat up. He gave her a knowing look. She looked down. “It doesn’t matter, Sebastian. Eventually, they'll stop. The therapy will help. It did before. I’m going to be fine this week.”</p><p>“Promise me if you feel unsafe or scared that you go to my house. My mom will do whatever you need, no questions asked. Or call me. Three in the morning, even, I don’t care. Just don’t be alone,” he pleaded.</p><p>“Sebastian,” she started.</p><p>“Daisy, how many situations will there be where you lose yourself in reality and go to that dark place? How many of them might be triggered by something as little as someone touching you the wrong way? If I’m not here to bring you out of that dark place you go, then who will? Let people help. I know you don’t want this to be a burden for me to carry, but trust me, it isn’t. I’m here because I want to be. This struggle isn’t your pain to shoulder alone,” he said, said stroking the palm of her hand.</p><p>“How would I even explain it to your mom? Hey, can I sleep at your house tonight because I had a bad dream?” she argued. At this, he felt the guilt of revealing her secret come back to haunt him. She must have seen it on his face. Frowning, she said, “Unless you already told her everything. You’re fucking unbelievable, Sebastian! That wasn’t your secret to tell!” she said, raising her voice as she stood up and walked away.</p><p>“Daisy!” he called, pulling his boxer briefs on as he went after her. She whipped around to face him.</p><p>“You know, a big part of this whole me learning to trust and let you in is you keeping your fucking mouth shut. Who else did you tell? Sam? Abigail? The entire town?” she demanded.</p><p>“Just my mom. I had to, Daisy. I asked her to be available if you needed somewhere to go. I had to give her a reason. She was concerned. The truth was easier,” he explained.</p><p>“You could have asked me before you told her. Did you ever consider that?” she snapped.</p><p>“No, and that was wrong of me. I’m sorry for that. I fucked up. I was only thinking about how to make sure that you would be okay while I was gone. Be mad at me if you want. You have every right to. I’m only trying to help you as best I can, Daisy,” he stated, trying to damage control. He hadn’t thought when he told her. It just came out. She shook her head in response.</p><p>“There was something in her smile when she looked at me yesterday. She pitied me. I saw it and knew something was up, but I didn’t question it. Now she looks at me differently, and this is what I was trying to avoid. I should have known that you would tell her. How can I tell you any more about my past if I can’t trust you?” she asked him, looking directly into Sebastian's eyes. Hurt was evident in hers. He moved to take her hand. He couldn’t lose the trust he worked so hard to earn with her, not after they had come so far.</p><p>“She’ll be discreet. You can trust her. I promise it won’t go beyond the three of us unless you allow it. She wants to help you, Daisy,” he insisted. “That’s all we both want to do.” </p><p>She sighed, pulling away from him and sitting down on the chaise. She folded her hands over her nose, closed her eyes, and leaned forward. He didn’t know if he should sit down next to her or give her space. He asked himself what he would want in her situation, and he didn’t honestly know. Would he lose her over this? He sat down on the floor in front of her, saying nothing. She looked up at him, saying nothing, just staring. Finally, she let her body slide to the floor and sat across from him. Her legs were touching his. She pressed her forehead against his, and he reached out to take her hands. He was determined not to let go. She sighed.</p><p>“I don’t trust easily, Sebastian. Please don’t do anything else to make me feel like I can’t trust you,” she pleaded.</p><p>“I won’t. I promise,” Sebastian said, bringing his hand to the side of her face. “I sorry, Daisy.”</p><p>“I know,” she whispered, bringing her lips to his.<br/>•••••••••</p><p>They were wordlessly cleaning up the kitchen together, her still in her bathrobe and him in his boxer briefs. Neither of them felt like getting dressed until they had to. Daisy had hooked up a  smart speaker and had music playing on the kitchen table. A soft acoustic song with a sweet melody started to play, and Daisy began to sing along. It was a duet recording from a concert, and that she knew it word for word. He didn’t say anything, just watched her. She had a beautiful voice. The kind that Sam would jump all over if he knew. Something told him that this wasn’t something she wanted people to know about her, though. He listened to the lyrics and realized it was about relationships, but he didn’t understand the chorus. At one point, Daisy looked at him as she sang, as though she wanted him to hear the words she was singing. Once it ended, she looked at him and smiled. The kind of smile that told him it was a secret she would rather keep.</p><p>“When no one is looking, huh?” he asked. “I had no idea.”</p><p>“Not many do, and let’s keep it that way,” she said, moving on to the next dish. She offered him an olive branch, and he would be wise not to abuse it—another opportunity to earn her trust.</p><p>“I’ll never complain if you share it with me, though,” he stated, smiling at her. She only smiled in response. “It’s a pretty song.”</p><p>“One of my favorites.”</p><p>“The words are pretty, but….”</p><p>“Honest? Not your typical cheerful love song?” she indicated.</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t entirely understand the phrase “Don’t take the money.” What does that have to do with what they’re singing about?” he asked. Daisy pulled out her phone, still smiling.</p><p>“Listen to it again. The artist isn't talking about money. That’s not what they’re suggesting. It’s by one of my favorite bands. Here's his live version with the singer he co-wrote it with, but you can listen to the actual song as well. You hear the lyrics more clearly this way.” She started the song over again. “I’m going to go get ready,” she said, heading for the bedroom.</p><p>He listened a second time, and he understood. The song talked about the previous relationships, the fears and worries of current ones, being in love, the hard parts, and fighting to stay in it when things got hard. It was about not giving up on love, no matter how hard it got. He understood why she liked it so much. It gave her hope when things got hard. And in the short month that he had known her, they found themselves there a lot already. But they were still riding out this storm together. It wasn’t real love yet, even though sometimes when he looked at her, it felt like it might be. Could you truly love someone in such a short time? He had never been in love, not really. But this felt different. As he had told her, it did.</p><p>He knew he was all in that first Friday at the saloon. He was angry with Sam, even though he knew he probably did have to work a few minutes late. He showed up on time so that she wouldn’t feel stood up and leave. He saw her standing there, alone in the game room, probably about to leave, run away before she had a chance to open herself up to people. Everything he had felt that day at the Luau came crashing back, and he nearly turned around and walked out. He forced the conversation they needed to have, telling himself that it wouldn’t have any impact on his feelings for her. He was over her. He was over the what-ifs that plagued him for years afterward. Sebastian told himself that the spark he felt that day wasn't real and that he hadn’t felt it again when their fingers touched as he handed her the pool cue. Then she said that she had kissed him to see what it was like, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk away from her easily. He tried to tell himself otherwise, but he was already all in. He told himself that he would fix the awkwardness between them. He would be her friend, only her friend. But he knew he was never going to be just friends with her. That only lasted a few days.</p><p>He walked into the bathroom to find her finishing up her hair and makeup. She was wearing the white dress that he had bought her the day before. Her pink hair almost wholly faded, with the brown roots peeking. She turned to face him, smiling.</p><p>“So, do you understand what it’s really about?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss.<br/>••••••••</p><p>“I mean, it’s not that bad. It could be worse is all I’m saying,” Daisy said, as they were walking together through the Cindersap Forest to the Flower Dance.” She tugged on her new hat to sit lower on her head, hoping to shield her face better. Although trying to hide her face at this point felt pointless. If someone were to recognize her, they probably already would have.</p><p>“Daisy, you’re a terrible liar,” he said, unhappy about yet another dance in this miserable suit.</p><p>“I know,” she replied, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked in it. As much as she loved the idea of small-town traditions, it may be time to let the blue suits die. Something told her she wasn’t the only one that felt that way. When they entered the clearing, she saw flowers everywhere. Her eyes lit up at the beauty of it all. She felt Sebastian’s eyes on her, and she laughed at his evident disgust of the decor. “I love flowers,” she said apologetically.</p><p>“I know,” he groaned.</p><p>They eventually broke apart. Sebastian found his way over to Sam and Abigail, standing in the corner with Penny and Maru. They all seemed to share the same feelings for the event. Daisy went over to complement Evelyn on her beautiful work assembling the flowers. She saw Pierre selling various potted plants and arrangements in his makeshift booth. She saw a bouquet, and Pierre explained it as a declaration bouquet. He said that it was a town tradition when you wanted to ask someone to become romantically involved with you. <br/>She wondered if Sebastian had considered giving her one before deciding that he probably thought it was dumb. If anything, her bracelet was a bit of a romantic declaration, and she preferred that to flowers anyway. Instead, Daisy bought a few plants and hoped that Sebastian wouldn’t mind helping her carry them back to her house afterward. She saw Haley practicing in the center with Alex standing off to Emily's side, watching her. Haley stopped as soon as she saw Daisy and practically skipped over.</p><p>“I love your dress! So simple yet chic! Where did you buy this?” she asked, wearing an equally chic dress herself.</p><p>“In Pine Ridge Valley. I can give you the name of the shop if you want,” Daisy offered.</p><p>“Definitely. See you tomorrow morning, right?” Haley asked. Daisy had almost forgotten but nodded in confirmation. She made her way back over to Sebastian and the others.  Robin stopped her and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“You look so beautiful, Daisy!” she said, “I love your dress. Did you buy it yesterday?”</p><p>“I did. Sebastian bought it for me, actually,” she revealed. Robin’s smile widened at this.</p><p>“Glad to hear I raised him right then. Let him spoil the object of his affection now and then. Did he give you this as well?” Robin asked, looking at her bracelet.</p><p>“Yes, he saw it and said it reminded him of me. I love sunflowers,” Daisy explained.</p><p>“And the umbrella?” Robin asked, looking back up at her.</p><p>“It’s a story,” Daisy giggled, her cheeks flushing.</p><p>“I’d love to hear it sometime. Maybe Saturday? Care to take me up on my offer and paint the inside of that farmhouse. We could finishing decorating the inside too if you want,” she offered. Robin knew, but she was trying not to make it an issue. She was trying to be friendly and help her. Daisy needed to take Sebastian’s offer and let her.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be great. Maybe we can make some plans for the Community Center this week as well?” she proposed.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. Why don't you come for dinner a night or two as well? Sebastian mentioned that you’re still new to cooking. I would be happy to teach you a few simple recipes,” she offered. “Seriously, if you need anything at all, just call me. I know how lonely it can get in that farmhouse, and I’m sure Sebastian being gone won’t help.”</p><p>“Thanks. Let’s plan on it. I appreciate everything, Robin. Thank you,” she said genuinely. She saw Sebastian watching them out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Looks like we’ve Sebastian's spotted us. He’s probably worried that I’m telling you embarrassing stories about him. I might have to bring out the baby photos while you’re over. He might hate me for doing that,” she joked, and Sebastian joined them moments later. “Don’t worry, I’m not telling her any embarrassing stories about you, yet that is,” she teased him. He rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>“Abigail supposedly stubbed her toe. She can’t dance, or so she claims,” he said. Robin chuckled at this. Daisy didn’t understand his annoyance.</p><p>“This is good, though. It means that you don’t have to dance anymore, right?” Daisy asked.</p><p>“Not quite,” he sighed. “But it does mean that you are.” He was looking at her, half annoyed, half amused.</p><p>“I’m what?” Daisy wasn’t following.</p><p>“Dancing. With me. Mayor Lewis decided that you could fill in. And that you should, umm, put on a cardigan or something.” His voice cracked at that last part as though he was trying to hide the amusement in tone.</p><p>“I don’t know the steps!” she declared.</p><p>“Go ask Haley to teach you. She knows what she’s doing. I’ll tell Mayor Lewis to lighten up a little; your dress is just fine, Daisy. Don’t you dare cover those beautiful shoulders up!” Robin ordered.</p><p>“Although, real quick, let me get a picture of you two kids,” she said. Sebastian rolled his eyes but put his arm around Daisy to pose. Robin then texted the photo to both of them before heading in the direction of the mayor. Daisy started to panic somewhat about the dance.</p><p>“You’re a good dancer, Daisy. Don’t worry about it. Let’s go see if Haley can help you,” he said, leading her away before she could protest. She shot Abigail a piqued look, and Abigail winked in response.<br/>•••••••</p><p>As he predicted, Daisy picked up the steps fairly quickly. She would be fine. Better than Abigail even. He glanced in the direction of his injured partner. He wondered if she and Maru had worked up that plan together. More than likely. He saw Alex approaching him.</p><p>“So you and farm girl, still doing the no labels thing?” he asked casually.</p><p>“No, we’re official. Labels and all.”</p><p>“Good, glad to hear it. Daisy seems cool, and Haley likes her. They’re hanging out tomorrow. But you’re working anyway, so it probably won’t cut into your time with her,” Alex said.</p><p>“I’m going into Zuzu City tomorrow for work. I’ll be gone until Sunday. I’m starting a full-time job, and they want to go over some things. It’s telecommuting, though, so I’ll still be working from home. For now, at least,” Sebastian explained.</p><p>“Hey, good for you. I should probably stop dicking around and get a real job someday myself. You know, if I never get picked up for grind ball,” he acknowledged a hint of doubt in his voice. Maybe Alex realized that some dreams weren’t worth chasing like he was?</p><p>“Yeah. It’s about time I took something full-time and maybe focused on moving out of my parent’s basement. Not sure when I’ll move out or where, but it’s time to move forward regardless. I’m just not sure if the city is where I want to live anymore,” Sebastian confessed, surprised by the seemingly mature adult conversation he was having with Alex.</p><p>“Same here. I should probably get a job teaching sports or something. And you know, marry Haley at some point. I think she wants to, eventually. We’ve talked about it, but I still feel so young for all of that, you know? And yet, we’re almost twenty-five, so maybe it’s time to stop chasing dreams and grow up. Go after what matters before I lose it. Know what I mean?” He eyed Sebastian, and he nodded in response. “Anyway, if you’re going to be gone over the next few days, I’ll keep an eye on her if you want me to. I’ll be there tomorrow and Friday clearing away debris in case she needs any extra help or anything,” he offered. Sebastian eyed him in surprise.</p><p>“Thanks, Alex, I appreciate that, and so would she,” he said. Alex shrugged.</p><p>“It’s not a problem. So, anyway, have you ever boxed?”</p><p>“Have I what?” Sebastian wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly.</p><p>“Boxed? As in boxing. I do it alone with my punching bag, but a partner would help quite a bit. It’s a great way to relieve stress as well. Want to be my boxing partner? We could meet after you get off work some nights of the week. If you want to, that is?” Alex eyed him hopefully. At first, Sebastian felt repulsed by the idea, but it could be good for him, given his current stress state.</p><p>“Sure, why not. I’m planning on working from 7:30 until 4:30 every day. Can you meet me after that?” he requested.</p><p>“Yeah, perfect. I’ll meet you by the train station. I’ll bring my extra boxing gloves. We can either do it outside the spa or inside, depending on the weather,” Alex proposed.</p><p>“Works for me. Next Monday?”</p><p>“See you then,” Alex nodded at him and went to join Haley. Daisy walked up to him.</p><p>“What were you two talking about?” she asked with a curious expression.</p><p>“Umm, boxing.”</p><p>“Boxing?”</p><p>“Yeah, he needs a partner, so we’re going to box after work. I figured why not try it?” he said, trying to downplay it.</p><p>“I’m genuinely surprised, Sebastian. I honestly can’t picture you boxing,” she laughed.</p><p>“Neither can I,” he answered, not believing it himself.<br/>••••••••<br/>Daisy was a natural dancer, not that it surprised Robin any. Her son couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and neither could Elliot, Robin noticed. They would need to watch out for that one, she thought. Robin had offered Daisy an opportunity to seek her out so that she wouldn’t be alone while Sebastian was away. She wasn’t sure how else to handle the situation, as she wasn’t sure if Daisy was aware of all that Robin knew. She would tell her while Sebastian was gone, with a promise that her secret would be safe with her. Yoba, her son, was dating an heiress. One of the wealthiest in the world, and he had no idea. It was better that way. He would struggle with it if he knew and most likely feel inferior or as though he could never measure up. </p><p>Only Daisy wouldn’t inherit her mother’s fortune if she stayed here, but there was always Eddie’s money, which wasn’t necessarily a small amount either. She could only hope that when Daisy did decide to tell him, he would feel secure enough in their relationship to trust her affections to be genuine. They needed more time to get to know each other and trust each other better. In the meantime, Daisy’s secret would need guarding. She had no idea how no one else in the town knew who she was yet. Then again, Pelican Town did somewhat live in a bit of a bubble. The war and ugly things of life like what had been happening to Daisy didn’t happen here. To her knowledge, at least. The darkest thing in their town was Jodi’s husband fighting in the war and that family living with the reality of the shell of a person who might be coming home to them. She felt for Sam. He was Sebastian’s age. For all the sadness Sebastian had known in life, Sam was no stranger to it either.</p><p>She watched Daisy and Sebastian step in sync with the other dancers. She even caught a mere glimpse of a smile on Sebastian’s face. Usually, he and Abigail would look miserable up there, and Robin didn’t blame them in the least, but with Sebastian and Daisy, they almost seemed to be enjoying it together. When it ended, she was laughing, and he pulled her in for a kiss. Onlookers seemed to notice and watched them from a distance. Well, everyone knew they were together now. At least she could finally talk about it with her friends. Yoba, they were young and mad for each other. She knew that feeling. She just hoped the spark never burned out for them when he found out the truth.<br/>•••••••••</p><p>The dance area was open to the public for whoever wanted to dance. Daisy saw Sam pull Penny aside and offer her one of the declaration bouquets that Pierre was selling. He looked nervous, as did she. Daisy saw her nod and accept the flowers. They were both blushing. Then he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, the bouquet still in Penny’s hand.</p><p>“Well, look at that,” Sebastian said next to her. “I never thought he would do it. He’s been trying to ask her out since high school.”</p><p>“Good for them, right?” Daisy said, looking up at him.</p><p>“About fucking time,” Abigail declared. Her eyes darted to Maru, who was standing with Robin and Demetrius and Daisy understood her pain.</p><p>“You’ll get your chance, Abby,” Sebastian told her. “I’ll be right back,” Sebastian said, excusing himself. Elliot was at her side seconds later.</p><p>“Beauty begins the moment you decide to be beautiful,” he said. She looked at him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “Coco Chanel.”</p><p>“It’s yourself. Beauty begins the moment you decide to be yourself,” she corrected him.</p><p>“Whatever, let’s dance,” he said, taking her hand.</p><p>“I’m waiting on Sebastian,” she insisted as he dragged her into the dance area.</p><p>“That boy? Forget him. You deserve an older, experienced man. He will never fully appreciate your beauty as I do. Why not go out with me sometime? We can enjoy a glass of wine while looking out over the ocean,” he said, pulling her closer. That was when she caught Sebastians’s jealous eyes.</p><p>“Elliot, I appreciate your persistence; I’m flattered, even. Truly I am. But you weren’t wrong in suggesting something was going on between Sebastian and me. It’s going well, and I plan on continuing to see him. Exclusively. So please give up this pursuit. I’m sure there are plenty of other girls out there who would appreciate your love for wine, ocean views, and whatever other romantic gestures you like to do. Unfortunately,  you're wasting your time on me,” she said, trying to let him down nicely and hopefully for the last time.</p><p>“Well, you are correct in saying that I’m persistent, Daisy. Have your fun, with the boy, for now. I’ll be here when you want to date a grown man with more passion than you ever knew possible,” he stated, not releasing his hold on her, but Daisy hoped this meant he would finally end his pursuit.<br/>••••••••</p><p>Sebastian had walked over in the direction of Pierre’s flower stand, considering it. She would think it was dumb, wouldn’t she? Or did she expect him to give her a declaration bouquet? It was town tradition, but he felt it was a dumb one. He had given her that bracelet instead. It felt more personal for her. Still, should he give her a bouquet regardless? In front of everyone? After they were officially a couple? Anxiety crept over Sebastian at the thought of all eyes on him. Didn’t she say she hated big romantic gestures as well? He could give it to her in private once they got back. He was about to buy the damn bouquet when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Just to give you a heads up, Elliot is dancing with your girlfriend.” He heard Abigail say behind him. “He practically dragged her onto the dance floor.”</p><p>“That guy just doesn’t quit, does he?” Sebastian grumbled. He watched them with jealously running through his veins. Sebastian didn’t feel threatened by Elliot, but it annoyed him all the same. As soon as the song ended, he was standing beside them.</p><p>“Can’t let another man enjoy her for even a minute, can you?” Elliot inferred, and Sebastian shot daggers at him.</p><p>“You’ve enjoyed her for a song, Elliot. I want to dance with my girlfriend now,” he declared, talking Daisy by the arm, but Elliot wouldn’t release his grip.</p><p>“The lady hasn’t spoken for herself yet,” Elliot insisted. Sebastian looked to her for permission.</p><p>“The lady would like to dance with her boyfriend. Have a nice evening, Elliot,” Daisy said, pulling away and allowing Sebastian to lead her away. He caught Elliot’s disappointed frown as he did.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I think he’s going to stop pursuing me now that I’ve explained that we’re exclusive,” she remarked.</p><p>“Let’s hope so, or you’re going to get a real good look at the jealous side of me. Anyway, I’d like to get out of here in a bit and maybe enjoy some time with you and me before I go,”</p><p>Sebastian proposed, not sure if she would be willing to leave so early.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good to me,” she said with a smile. Sebastian heard a song come on that he didn’t completely hate, and he smiled at her.</p><p>“Would you like to dance first?” </p><p>She stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>“You don’t dance,” she reminded him.</p><p>“I'll dance with you, though,” he smiled at her sweetly. “Just one. Because I know you want to but don’t want to ask.” <br/>She smiled and followed him to the dance floor. They danced slowly, his arm around her waist, hers resting on his back. Their other hands were touching as he rocked her onto the beat. She gave him one of her beautiful smiles.</p><p>“This is nice,” she said.</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” he replied. </p><p>He saw his mom watching with a smile, and he gave her a faint smile in return. He noticed Sam and Penny, as well as Alex and Haley dancing as well. His mom typically danced with Demetrius given the opportunity, but they weren’t tonight, and Sebastian found this odd. Maybe she was still mad at him? Abigail and Maru hung out in the corner, but he couldn’t tell if they were talking or arguing. The look on Abigail’s face suggested the latter. He didn’t envy their situation. He suspected that it was Maru who was hesitant about going public with their relationship. He should talk to her.</p><p> “Want to get out of here?” he suggested as the song ended. She nodded, and they moved to say their goodbyes.<br/>••••••••<br/> </p><p>“Four separate potted plants?” he moaned again once they reached her farm.</p><p>“I like to plant things,” she maintained.</p><p>“Four, though?”</p><p>“Someday, there might even be ten. You’re dating a girl who likes flowers and happens to share the name of a flower. Get over it,” she asserted, setting the last one out. Then she headed into the house to be greeted by Miso. </p><p>She was tidying up. Sebastian noticed that she only really did this when she was nervous or stressed about something. He even caught her tugging at her hair. She dreading what they both knew was inevitably coming. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hand rested over her stomach.</p><p>“I don’t have to go just yet, you know. I still have some time,” Sebastian murmured. She leaned into him.</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, you’ll need pants for starters.” </p><p>At this, she turned away to face him, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I was expecting the opposite.” </p><p>He chuckled and said,</p><p>“After. Want to go for a ride?” He gave her a half-grin. She didn’t hesitate to pull on a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed her leather jacket, knowing she would forget.</p><p>After running back to his house to change and load up the truck with his bags, they took off on the bike. He took her towards the city this time. Still climbing up the mountain roads, to get that view he wanted to show her. Signs of summer were approaching in the warmth of the late afternoon heat, but there was still a good breeze for the ride to be enjoyable. Once they arrived, he helped her off and let her take in the view he had been staring at for years. They sat near the edge, looking out over the city. He eyed her nervously, wondering if seeing her old city skyline would upset her, but instead, she seemed soothed by it.</p><p>“It’s prettier from here. It almost seems magical. All those buildings, but none of the sounds, smells, or feelings of being so small in all of it,” Daisy said, looking out at it.</p><p>“Do you miss it?” he asked.</p><p>“I miss things. Places. People. That kind of stuff. I don’t miss living there, though. It’s so much more peaceful out here. I don’t know if I can ever go back,” she said, looking at him.</p><p>“Not permanently. That doesn’t mean you can’t, though,” she reminded him.</p><p>“I know. Although, it’s starting to lose its appeal. It’s funny. After all this time, I have a way in, yet, leaving my mom and Maru, Sam and Abigail, and now you is a lot to leave behind for something that’s just a dream. I’ve been to the city, and I enjoy it, but there’s a lot here as well. You’ve made me realize that. I could settle in Pelican Town or nearby and still be happy. I could still visit the city or go in for work trips and be good with it.  I see that now,” Sebastian confessed. She took his hand in hers.</p><p>“Before you say that, spend the next few days there, and then see how you feel. Picture yourself living there permanently and ask yourself if it feels right. You don’t have to go right away, but promise me that you won’t give up on your dreams completely.”</p><p>“What about us?” he asked, looking nervously at her. She shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know. I can’t go back to the city. Not now. You know that. Life can change in an instant. Mine did the second I walked into that library and realized I wanted out of all of it. Now I’m here, and I wouldn’t change it for the world. But you had dreams before I walked back into your life. Don’t throw them away before you know it’s what you want. That’s all I’m asking,” she said, catching the uncertainty in his eyes. “I like you, Sebastian, and trust me, if I could go back in time, I wouldn’t have left things with that kiss, but you can’t go back to the past and change things. Or live wondering what might have been. You can only go forward. So, we’re here now, and if it works out between us, great, but it doesn’t, then it isn’t meant to be.”</p><p>“You’re so lax about it all,” he pointed out. Daisy shrugged again.</p><p>“I have to be. You have no idea what I uprooted and left behind. I had my entire future laid for me, and I threw it all away. Because deep down, I realized that it would destroy me if I didn’t. Now, I don’t know what the future holds for me, but it’s not as scary as I thought it would be. I know what Stephen did to me was wrong, but it took a lot to leave. If not for my father and brother, I’m not honestly sure I would have had the strength to,” she sighed. “Now I have to find the strength for everything else, and that will take time.  Remember that whenever you feel frustrated with me for my decisions. They may not be what makes sense on paper, but it’s where I’m currently the most comfortable.”</p><p>I will,” he promised, squeezing her hand. “No matter where our lives lead us, I’m glad we got this second chance, Daisy.”</p><p>“I am too,” she said, smiling back at him. “So….” she felt herself blushing as she looked down then glanced back up at him. “Do you bring all of your girlfriends here to make out?” she gave him a teasing grin. He pressed his lips together nervously.</p><p>“No, just you.”</p><p>“Really? Do you come here a lot?”</p><p>“Whenever I need to think or be alone, really,” he replied, looking out over the horizon to let her process what he had just said.</p><p>“Then why did you bring me here?” she questioned, looking out in the same direction.</p><p>“Because….” he said, looking at her, “You’re not like most girls I date. I wanted to share this with you. You shared a lot of personal stuff that you didn’t have to. I know it’s been hard for you. I wanted to show you this part of me in return.” </p><p>He meant it. He didn’t share much of himself with anyone, yet Daisy had continued to be that exception. He wanted to bring her here, to see the place that drew him away from town every time he looked out over the horizon. He wanted her to know that it was losing its pull and that she was a big part of that reason, whether she wanted to hear it or not. </p><p>“You know what I’m saying, right?” he asked. Daisy only looked at him. “Don’t you?” he nearly stumbled through his words.</p><p>“I think so,” she whispered. Sebastian leaned in and brushed his nose against hers, thinking about her covered in pancake batter and how badly he wanted to kiss her that morning. He smiled at the memory. Sebastian waited for her to come to him, but she hesitated, and he knew it was due to her pondering what he had just said. He pulled away to look at her.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who doesn’t trust easily, Daisy. I don’t usually reveal personal things about myself either. Yet, I share things with you that I don’t talk about with anyone, not even Sam and Abigail. This place used to remind me of what I thought mattered. Suddenly it doesn’t matter as much anymore. I’ll consider your advice while I’m there, but you’re not easy to walk away from Daisy Cole. I just wanted to make sure you knew that.”</p><p>She brought her hand to cradle his face, and he turned his cheek to kiss her palm, looking at her as he did. He kissed his way down her arm until his mouth found hers, and she welcomed it willingly.<br/>•••••••</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, walking back into the living room to find him moving furniture around. The sun was setting outside.</p><p>“Go put on your favorite song to slow dance to,” he said, giving her a playful grin.</p><p>“Why?” she giggled. Sebastian walked up to her, slipping his arms around her and bringing his mouth to her ear. She shivered as he ran kisses down the side of her neck.</p><p>“Because I want to dance with you one more time before I go,” he murmured.</p><p>“But you hate dancing. Or is that just what you tell people when you don't want to?”</p><p>“No, I do, but not with you,” he said, whispering in her ear, “Dance with me.” </p><p>She pulled away from him slowly, watching him watch her as she selected a song. "Lover."</p><p>“I love this one,” she declared, walking back to him. He slid a hand around her waist and took her hand in the other, like before, only pulling her closer this time. They swayed and rocked while she sang along. He chuckled, then spun her before pulling her back to him with a playful expression. She laughed. “Sebastian Riley, you are just full of surprises! Where did you learn to do that?”</p><p>“My mother. She said I needed to know how to dance even if I didn’t want to,” he confessed.</p><p>“I’ll remember to thank her then,” she teased as he spun her again. Then she laid her head against his chest, and he kissed her hair. They stayed like this for a moment, rocking in place. As she looked up at him, he moved a bit, spinning around in sync with the music. When they stopped, he brought his lips down hers briefly before resuming swaying. She couldn’t stop smiling at him. She had no idea he knew how to dance like this. “I think this is officially our song,” she teased. He cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“We have a song?”</p><p>“Don’t all couples?”</p><p>“Do they?”</p><p>“We do,” she winked at him, and he laughed.</p><p>“Alright,” he spun her again. </p><p>Then he pulled her against her, breaking his posture to bring both hands around her waist, and kissed her passionately. She met his kiss with equal passion. He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him. The music continued to play as they pulled their clothes off and got lost in each other. </p><p>When he rolled over to allow her to be on top, she watched him with intensity. Then she took all of him inside of her. She sighed at the fullness of him inside of her and thrust slowly, letting him match her speed. He brought his hands up to her face to pull her down to his, then ran his hands over her body, full of need. She picked up speed and rode him while his hand rubbed against her clit while guiding her at the same time. She came first, nearly collapsing on top of him. He held her up while he finished, then laid her on his chest. His hand stroked her back as his breathing slowed down. They stayed like that until they couldn’t put it off any longer. Wordlessly, they dressed and moved the furniture back.</p><p>She walked him out. As they stood on the front porch, she realized how often they found themselves on that porch, sharing moments. Some good. Some bad. It seemed to represent every milestone in their relationship so far. Now, it was her place to say goodbye to him, even though it was only for a few days. In the back of her mind, she was afraid it would be longer. He would find the city more desirable than everything he had here, in this town, including her. She didn’t dare share this fear with him, but it haunted her. Their phones pinged, and he smiled, showing her his. His mom had sent over a few pictures of them. She took his phone and held it away from them.</p><p>“Just in case you need one more,” she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. Daisy glanced at the picture. She caught the way his eyes were looking down with that hint of a smile she loved so much. She looked up as he brought his lips down to hers. Once he pulled away, he said,</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll be back.” He winked at her. “I know you better than you think, Daisy.”</p><p>“I know,” she said, giving him a light kiss. “So, call me?” He leaned his forehead against hers.</p><p>“Of course. You okay?” Sebastian asked. She nodded.</p><p>“The last few weeks have been nice,” she stated. “Despite the hard parts. I know you can tell when I’m lying or not telling you the whole truth. Trust me; I hate not being honest with you. I’m trying to find the words to tell you, but I just don’t know how to. I will soon, though, I promise.” </p><p>He brought his hand up to stroke her face.</p><p>“I know you will, and I’ll still be here when you do. I’ll trust you if you trust me, okay?” Sebastian said, taking her hand in his other and kissing along her knuckle's soothing her. “Till Sunday?”</p><p>“Sunday,” she repeated, and he kissed her one more time before pulling away.<br/>She watched from the porch until his motorcycle disappeared from view. He would come back, and she would be fine. Stephen didn’t know where she was. She had to trust that nothing would happen while he was gone. A moment later, her phone pinged with the selfie she had just taken of them. He sent her a copy. She smiled, saving it to her phone.<br/>Miso greeted her, looking past her for Sebastian, and she shared the cat’s feelings. She pulled out a can of soup, not in the mood to attempt anything more complex. While it was warming up, she went to start a load of laundry and saw his hoody lying over the chaise. He forgot it. Did he leave it on purpose? For her? He had others, but what if he needed this one? Debating what to do, she decided that calling him would reach him the fastest.</p><p>“Miss me already? I just got on the road,” he quipped.</p><p>“You forgot your hoody,” she said.</p><p>“I know. I ended up bringing a different one. I have like four of the same if you haven’t noticed,” Sebastian confessed.</p><p>“So what you’re saying is that was intentional?” she said, grinning.</p><p>“I’m saying no such thing. At least now you'll be able to get your pine fix,” Sebastian teased. She could hear the amusement in his voice.</p><p>“Call me later?”She couldn't contain her smile.</p><p>“I’ll call you when I get settled.” </p><p>She hung up smiling and considered trying it on. It was way too big for her as Sebastian’s 6’1 frame was quite a bit taller than her 5’7 one. But it smelled like him, and Daisy found that comforting. While eating her soup, she considered calling Essie to check in. When she answered, Daisy, realized she was on speakerphone.</p><p>"Iz? Is it really you?" Essie's voice answered. Daisy felt herself forcing back the tears.</p><p>"It is. Sorry, I've meant to call you; I've just been busy with the farm and stuff with the town. How's Teddy?"</p><p>"Ask him yourself; he's sitting right next to me," she said.</p><p>"Hi Iz," he said, sounding tired. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just missed you guys and decided to check-in. I need to call dad as well. How's mom, is she…."</p><p>"She's our mother, Iz. She's constantly doing damage control with Stephen's extracurriculars and trying to promote Poppy more to take the focus off of your disappearance," he explained.</p><p>"So nothing has changed with him. He still hasn't figured out where I am, right?" Daisy asked nervously.</p><p>"I would tell you if I knew," he said. Daisy accepted that he was telling her the truth.</p><p>"Has anyone figured out who you are yet?" Essie asked. "I assumed "It Girl" would give you away."</p><p>"Only one person who wants to help me. She bought out all but one of the copies that the town's general store sold. Of course, there might be more at JoJa Mart, but I can only hope that no one else has a copy. There was one missing, and we don't know who has it. No one has come forward or said anything yet. Everyone is friendly here. I don't think anyone would use it to exploit me if they did know," she explained.</p><p>"You never know, money talks Daisy. Everyone has a price," Teddy evoked.</p><p>"Or she could have met some of the few genuine people in the world willing to help her. Stop being so negative, Teddy," Essie ordered. "Have you met any cute guys worth mentioning? Is that one guy still there?" <br/>At this, Daisy resisted the urge to giggle like they used to. Essie was the only person she ever told about what happened that day after the Luau. It had been Essie who suggested that he might still be in town and worth pursuing.</p><p>"What guy?" Teddy asked. "What are you even talking about?"</p><p>"Girl talk, now be quiet," Essie silenced him, and Daisy giggled.</p><p>"He is actually," she confessed.</p><p>"Oh? And?" Essie teased.</p><p>"We've sort of picked things up where we left off," Daisy said, unable to stop grinning. Essie squealed. She heard Teddy groan.</p><p>"That's so exciting! Isn't this exciting, Teddy?"</p><p>"Yeah, until she tells him the truth and he decides to stay with her for her money. He'll be pretty disappointed when he finds out she gave up the Kellerman fortune to become a farmer," he said cynically, and Daisy's smile fell.</p><p>"He's not like that, Teddy. He hates people like Stephen and huge corporate companies," she maintained.</p><p>"So what you're saying is people like us? Like you? Last I checked, Iz, dad, will give you a yearly allowance and leave you quite a bit of money. If you agree to eventually do as we discussed and become a shareholder and an executive in the company, you'll get a lot more than that. Just saying, you aren't far from it even without mom's money," he reminded her. Daisy's insecurities began to run high, and she hugged Sebastian's hoody closer.</p><p>"He likes me for me, Teddy. The person I am without the money and image. He's good to me, and he's been helping me. He knows about Stephen. Not who he is exactly, just what he did."</p><p>"You told him?" Teddy questioned, sounding surprised.</p><p>"I did. Sebastian was upset when I did. He's with you and dad on me reporting Stephen. I'm just not ready."</p><p>"Well, at least he has that going for him," Teddy stated. "Does he have a job at least? A place to live?"</p><p>"He's a programmer. He's been taking multiple contract jobs for years while he looked for something full-time. A start-up just hired him in ZuZu, with who he's been working for some time. It took off, so they took him on permanently. They're allowing him to telecommute, so he's staying in town until he makes enough for a decent apartment. He could move out now, but he's helping his parents out with some financial struggles currently. At least until they're in a better place," Daisy explained.</p><p>"Well, he sounds pretty great to me, Iz. I can't wait to meet him. Is he not with you right now?" Essie asked.</p><p>"No, he's on his way to ZuZu for work. He's meeting with clients and getting some in-office stuff sorted out. He'll be back Sunday," she revealed.</p><p>"Okay, well, he sounds decent enough, I guess. Compared to Stephen, he sounds like a saint, but that isn't saying much. I'm going to go smoke, don't do anything stupid, Iz," Teddy said. Essie went silent for a moment.</p><p>"Don't listen to him. He's been under a lot of stress lately and is irritable. We're both happy for you. Can you text me a picture?" she requested. Daisy sent her one from the dance earlier that day. "Aww, you guys look so cute together, although what is he wearing?" <br/>Daisy giggled.</p><p>"I know, it's horrible. We were at the town's flower dance festival. All of the boys are required to wear them. He hates it. I think they all do. Thankfully girls just need to wear a white spring dress."</p><p>"Well, at least he's something to look at. Those eyes especially! I bet you play with that hair a lot too."</p><p>"All the time. I want to tell Sebastian who I am, but I'm afraid of how he'll respond. It's going so well. I'm afraid he'll walk away when I do," Daisy confessed.</p><p>"He won't. I got a good feeling about this one," Essie insisted. "Listen, Iz; there's something you need to know. Teddy doesn't want me to tell you because he's worried that it will upset you, but Stephen's looking for you. He's been here at your penthouse a lot. He goes to a lot of the clubs and restaurants you used to frequent. He's not giving up easily. Marcus told me. Sometimes I wonder if Marcus is only with me for my money and hope that I'll give up your whereabouts. They're constantly asking me, but I keep insisting that I don't know. Which I technically don't. Just be aware, okay? I overheard Marcus suggest that Stephen try emailing you. It was a week ago. So he might have, but don't open it if it's going to upset you. He doesn't know where you are, which is good. Just stay safe, okay?" she confessed, and Daisy shuddered at this news. He could have emailed her. She hadn't looked at her inbox in weeks. There was no reason to.</p><p>"Thanks for telling me, Essie. I'll be careful. Are you okay? I mean, really okay?" Daisy already knew the answer unless the tabloids were lying.</p><p>"I'm hanging in there," she responded. "I should just break up with Marcus, but Daddy wants us together. At least Teddy is so good to me. He's keeping me out of trouble as best he can. Sometimes I wonder if...you know, we could be more than friends. But then I think about how we're the famous trio, and I don't want to ruin that."</p><p>"Do you want to be more than friends with Teddy? I don't necessarily think it would be a bad thing," Daisy inferred, knowing how much Teddy loved her. He could never find the right words to tell her. "Maybe, but I'm with Marcus, so what's the point of even considering it?" </p><p>"Because you deserve to be happy, Essie. We both do. Think about it, will you?" she told her. "I will. I'm fine otherwise. I promise," Essie insisted. "And the temptations?" Daisy asked, referring to her friend's former drug use.</p><p>"Not an issue, I promise," Essie maintained, and Daisy wondered if she was lying. Teddy would tell her if she was in trouble, right? "Anyway, I should find Teddy. We're watching Tenet again. Call me later, okay?" Essie said, and Daisy promised she would, hanging up.</p><p>She stared at her laptop screen. She had to know. It would upset her if she did, but she couldn't sleep without knowing. It was there. Stephen sent it five days ago. She hovered over it before wondering if he could track her. While Stephen wasn't tech-savvy, could he have hired someone that was? She wouldn't put it past him to do so. Daisy got up and walked away from the table, attempting to separate herself from the email. She knew what was in it; threatening words, no doubt. She could call Sebastian and ask how easily Stephen could track her email. Wouldn't that raise questions, though? Would he then turn around and come home, demanding to see it? He would be about thirty minutes from ZuZu by now. Who could she call that could help? When Robin's warm and nurturing voice answered, Daisy, heard her voice choke back tears.</p><p>"Okay, honey, what happened? Do you need me to come over? I can be there in five," Robin offered.</p><p>"I know Sebastian told you about Stephen. He emailed me. I don't know what I should do with the email," Daisy explained.</p><p>"I'll be right there," Robin said, hanging up the phone. When Daisy opened the door with Sebastian's sweatshirt on, Robin said nothing, only looked at her, and came inside. "So, you haven't opened it yet?" Daisy shook her head.</p><p>"Can he track me if I do?" Daisy asked.</p><p>"That's a question for Sebastian, unfortunately. I'm guessing yes, though. At least to our area. I don't think we should open it without talking to Sebastian first," Robin said, staring at it herself. Then Daisy realized that Robin could see the last name on the email and the JoJa Corp name in the address. Robin must have registered her panic because she put her hand on Daisy's arm and said, "It's okay, Daisy. I know. I've known for a while."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? Have you told Sebastian or anyone else?" Daisy asked, panicking.</p><p>"I wanted to give you a chance to tell me first. And no, to my knowledge, no one else knows," Robin confirmed. "I don't think Sebastian has a clue, but you should probably tell him at some point. He won't reject you. It might shock him a bit, but he's too crazy about you to walk away. Trust me; I'm his mother. I know him better than anyone else." She winked at her.</p><p>"I'm trying to. I don't want it to change how Sebastian views me. Or him to be angry with me for lying all this time," Daisy said, and Robin gave her a sympathetic look.</p><p>"Is the girl we've gotten to know these past few weeks the real you, or is it the person they write about in the tabloids?" Robin asked.</p><p>"Both. There was no great romance between Stephen and me. Our relationship was real, but it was more of a business arrangement and me being afraid to leave him than anything. The wild partying is me. Or it was. I was using it as my way of self-medicating while dealing with Stephen's abuse and my mother's control. I got drunk the other night at the party, but that was different. Sebastian took care of me, and I felt safe doing so. Although, if I'm honest, it was due to discovering that Haley also knows. She promises to keep my secret, though. Plus, his ex Chloe was there and had some choice words for me."</p><p>"Well, Chloe isn't exactly my favorite person either, so don't worry about her. If Haley is willing to keep your secret, then there is nothing to worry about. It's good to have some people you can confide with. How you behaved at that party is just fine. Everyone lets loose now and then. As long as the girl that my son has seen these past few weeks is who you truly are, then you have nothing to worry about in that regard. He seems happy, Daisy. Happier than he's been in a while. I don't think he'll be too upset over finding out you're an heiress, especially since you gave up your mother's fortune when you refused to marry Stephen and live in the spotlight. He might even respect you more for it. I think what you need to prepare yourself for is the hurt he'll feel over you not telling him. He will understand, though, with time. Anyway, I talked to your dad. He told me everything I didn't already know. We used to date, back in the day."</p><p>"I know, he told me."</p><p>"You look just like him. I noticed that right away. Plus, I recognized the Kellerman name on the deed, but I couldn't remember why it was familiar. Then I saw your picture in "It Girl" and figured the rest out. I didn't realize that your dad had become so famous until recently. Well, small-town famous. I guess he's a nobody next to your mother. Anyway, when Sebastian told me about the abuse, I called your dad to see how I could best help you. So if you need someone to confide in, I'm here. I know about the situation your mom put you in with Stephen, and it's way too much for someone to bear alone. Let me help you, Daisy, and when you're ready, you can tell Sebastian. Until then, it's our secret," Robin explained.</p><p>"What would you do in my situation? Do you think I'm foolish for giving it all up and hiding here instead of turning Stephen in?" Daisy asked her. Robin pondered this for a moment.</p><p>"No, I think you're brave for doing what you're doing. I'm not sure I could, honestly. You're starting over with a completely different lifestyle in a place where you barely know anyone. I'm assuming since your mother cut you off that you're not taking over her firm once she retires, then? You do intend to stay here?"</p><p>"I do," Daisy confirmed. "I always wanted to take over the farm, but my mother made me work for her firm instead. Edmund will take over Gemstone Press, as planned, although I may have some involvement as I do care a great deal about my father's company. As for Kellerman PR, she'll have no choice but to leave it to Poppy, who isn't cut out for that kind of career. She wants it, but she's much too spoiled actually to work. My mother buys Poppy's acting gigs. So, except for the money my father gives me, I am who I say I am. Daisy Cole. I just hope Sebastian can see that as well." Robin put her hand on hand on her arm.</p><p>"He will. You just have to trust him. You kids sure are getting serious fast, though. I was like that with his dad too. After a while, we couldn't stand to be apart. Sebastian looks so much like Dorian too. The day he died, I just wanted to lie in bed with the covers over my head and cry until someone told me it was all a dream. But Sebastian was two, and he needed me. So, I did what I had to and mourned when he wasn't looking. Sebastian understood what had happened, and he grieved as I did, but it was different for him as it would be for any two-year-old. Your grandfather was a real saint for how much he helped us afterward. I'll forever be grateful. And now, I'm going to help you in whatever way I can because I get it. Everyone struggles at some point in their life. You have to know when to accept that it's bigger than you and accept the help offered," Robin said, looking at her fondly.</p><p>"Okay. Could I maybe stay at your house tonight? Not knowing what's in that email makes me a little nervous," Daisy owned.</p><p>"Absolutely. I'll help you pack up real quick. Are your chickens locked up for the night?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll just need to feed Miso her nighttime meal and grab a few things," Daisy said, packing up her laptop and a couple of library books. She had planned to read up on canning and learning how to make mayonnaise and wine. She had a feeling it would sell a bit better than some of her crops. Reading would serve as a good distraction, at least.</p><p>They pulled in front of the house minutes later, and Robin led her inside. Demetrius greeted them at the door, eyeing them suspiciously.</p><p>"A little late for company, isn't it, Robin?"</p><p>"Plumbing emergency. Those old pipes," Robin said, rolling her eyes. Daisy was amazed by how easily she could lie to Demetrius and wondered if she often did. "Daisy is going to stay with us tonight, and we'll see how tomorrow looks. I'll put her in Sebastian's room."</p><p>"Yes, well, plumbing is essential, so stay as long as you need, Daisy," Demetrius said, then disappeared into his lab. Robin winked at her and led her downstairs.</p><p>"He'll believe anything I tell him as long as it's plausible. Now let's see here. His bedding should be clean. I know he just washed it in the past week. I think he had a feeling that you might be staying over," Robin said, giving her a significant look. "I know it can get a bit cold down here for us normal folk, unlike him. I see you have his hoody, though, so that should keep you warm. In case you need an extra blanket, I'll set this one out for you," she said, pulling one from his closet. Do you need anything else, or can I do something for you?" She looked at her expectantly. Daisy hugged her arms to herself.</p><p>"No, this more than enough. Thank you so much, Robin, for everything. I truly am grateful," Daisy said, tears forming in her eyes. Robin pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Don't even worry about it—anything for Eddie's little girl. Besides, Sebastian would never forgive me if something happened to you while he was away. I promised to look out for you, and I have every intention of doing so," she said, pulling away. "Here, before I go," Robin began to dig through Sebastian's top desk drawer. "He doesn't know that I know about these, but here," she said. </p><p>Robin pulled out some old pictures. The first one was of him with Robin and who she could only assume was Dorian. Sebastian did look like him. Especially in the eyes. The next one was of Sebastian with her grandfather, and it made Daisy tear up a bit. The third was of her at the Luau, standing with her grandfather and Sebastian. Both had nervous smiles on their faces. She didn't even remember taking it. Robin must have read her reaction because she said,</p><p>"I was walking around with my camera that day and asked you three to pose real quick. I didn't know if you would even remember. I hope I didn't freak you out by showing you that picture. Or that he kept it after all this time. I was surprised myself when I found it. I put some things away in his drawer when I saw them tucked away with his other photos. I think it was more that he wanted to keep the photo of August or maybe, oh, I don't know. He let it slip the other day about how you kissed him and then slammed the door in his face. I think after that happened, he regretted not asking you out. Maybe he was hoping that you would come back, or he would run into you in ZuZu someday. Who knows with Sebastian? Anyway, get some rest. I'm just upstairs if you need anything. Breakfast is at six if you're hungry!" she said as she closed the door.</p><p>Daisy sat on the bed and stared at the photo. It had been seven years, and he kept it for that long. Logically, Sebastian had kept it because it was probably one of his last photos of her grandfather. He wouldn't have kept it for any other reason, would he? Had she left that big of an impact on him that day? A part of her wondered if she did, as he had on her. She pulled out her library books and set them on his desk. She would look through them in a minute, but she just wanted to close her eyes and zone out for now. Her mind was still on what was in that email, and she needed to think of happier things, like dancing with Sebastian that day. She put her earbuds in and turned "Lover" back on. She laid back on his pillow and caught a hint of his scent as she did. It was comforting.<br/>•••••••••</p><p>Sebastian was nearing downtown ZuZu. It was late, but the city was still full of life for a weekday. A change of pace for what he was used to in quiet Pelican Town. As he passed buildings big and small, he found himself wondering if any of them had been Daisy's apartment. Had she lived in an apartment? He didn't know. He didn't know what she used to do for a living either. Business, he guessed, but she had never said. Maybe her mother's company as she seemed tied to it? He would have to ask her. He was staying downtown at The Bradley. His actual office building was about five blocks away in a building shared by smaller businesses, but Mark had explained that he wanted him to be closer to where they would be meeting clients. Basically at the center of downtown life. </p><p>He told him that business casual was okay while in the office, but for client dinners and club outings, he would most likely need a suit and tie or a button-down shirt and dressier jeans at least. Sebastian had packed both, per Daisy's recommendations. He saw his phone ringing and smiled, assuming it was her. Instead, Sebastian saw that it was his mother. Maybe she was calling to make sure he got there okay.</p><p>"Mom, I said I'd text when I arrived. I'm still about ten minutes out," he said, in a teasing tone, putting her on speakerphone.</p><p>"I know… it's just that Daisy's here. She's in your room. I debated telling you, but I thought you should know before you called her," his mother said, sounding nervous.<br/>"What happened? he asked, pulling over in a JoJa Mart parking lot. He grimaced over being within one hundred feet of the place, but he was too distracted to drive.</p><p>"Tell me you've pulled over and aren't driving through a city you're not familiar with while distracted by your phone," she said, giving him a tone he knew all too well. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, I'm pulled over. Did something happen?"</p><p>"Stephen sent her an email. She didn't know what to do, so she called me," his mom explained. He closed his eyes and silently cursed.</p><p>"Please don't tell me she opened it. If she did, you need to take her somewhere else right now! He's probably tracking her emails. It's easy enough to do."</p><p>"She didn't. She asked me what I thought, and I suggested we wait and ask you first. She was afraid Stephen might be tracking her." Sebastian laid his head against the steering wheel with relief.</p><p>"Okay, I can adjust her settings when I get back to prevent her from being tracked if her brother didn't do this already. Then we'll open it away from Stardew Valley to be safe. Is she okay?" he asked, knowing the answer.</p><p>"She's pretending to be, but I think she's scared. She's worried about what's in that email. He sent it about a week ago."</p><p>"Did she tell you that, or did you see the actual unopened message? Did you see his name? Or who he works for?" Sebastian asked, gripping the steering wheel tightly.</p><p>"I won't lie to you, Sebastian. You know that. We don't lie to each other."</p><p>"I do know that. So did you see who sent it? Do you know his name?" Sebastian reiterated.</p><p>"Yes, but…."</p><p>"You can't tell me because it's not your secret to tell, right? She trusted you enough to tell you his name, but not me? That's just fucking great!" he said, squeezing the steering wheel harder. His hands were turning white. His mother sighed.</p><p>"She was in a state of panic when I came over. Her email was up, and I happened to see his name in the address. She wasn't thinking. I promised that I wouldn't tell you. She's wise not to tell you."</p><p>"Why? All I want is his last name."</p><p>"Listen to how angry you are right now. Can you honestly tell me that if you knew Stephen's last name or where he worked that you wouldn't try and threaten him? Or worse? You're in the same city as him, Sebastian. You would do something stupid. You're there for work. For a job you want. Please don't mess it up over a guy who isn't worth it. It's not what Daisy would want for you. For her sake, because she will blame herself if you let this affect your job, put it out of your head, and trust me to take care of her while you're gone. Knowing who he is won't make that much of a difference right now. At least not until Daisy is ready to tell you everything. And she will, soon, but not while you're in ZuZu alone," she reasoned with him. Robin was right. He knew she was.</p><p>"How much do you know, mom?"</p><p>"I know everything, but not because she told me. You forget that I grew up with her father, and I know things about her family that you don't. I called him. He confirmed the situation and how to help her best. It doesn't change anything in regards to how I see Daisy. She's still the girl that you've been spending all of your time with. Remember that for when she tells you the rest of her story. Now, I've been outside for a while, and Demetrius is going to get suspicious. I'm going to bed. Calm down, get back on the road, and call her once you're at that hotel. She's terrified, Sebastian. Just be there for her," she advised.</p><p>"Okay, mom. Thanks."</p><p>He took a deep breath and got back on the road. He spotted his hotel in the distance and set off in its direction. Once he arrived and found his room, he fell back onto the bed. <br/>He thought about calling Daisy, but he needed a minute to think. His mother knew everything. She insisted that Daisy was still the same girl, regardless of what she wasn't telling him. He had to trust that. </p><p>Sebastian opened his phone and flipped through pictures of them, mostly from today. He stopped on the one from yesterday morning. His frustration wasn't worth upsetting her or worse.</p><p>He opened up the French doors to his balcony and sat in one of the chairs. They were nicer than any piece of furniture he had ever owned, and they were outdoor chairs. <br/>Across the street stood a skyscraper with the words Kellerman PR posted on the top. He'd seen the name before, on job listing sites. He had briefly looked them up. His understanding was that it was one of the largest PR firms in the world. They even represented JoJa Corp, which stood a few blocks down, in an even taller building with an LCD screen on the side. </p><p>Two similar-looking men appeared on the JoJa Corp building's side, one older, one younger, in expensive suits and JoJa Corp hats. The combination looked ridiculous, Sebastian thought. He could only assume they were the owners of JoJa Corp. As if they would ever work in an actual JoJa Mart. The younger one had a stern look on his face, made to look even sharper by the clear-rimmed frames he wore. Was that Stephen Delvin? That was a man who was all over the news with the missing fiancé? The heir to JoJa Corp? He thought of Daisy getting agitated at Haley mentioning his name. She dropped the wine bottle when he said people like Stephen, having no idea what real-life struggles were. Daisy defended them and his missing fiancé. </p><p>Daisy had was previously engaged before she came to Pelican Town. But she said she broke it off. Daisy wouldn't have lied to him, would she? People had mistaken her for someone else on multiple occasions, and she had corrected them. Were they correct in recognizing her? </p><p>She had said that Stephen was an asset to her mother's company. He was a powerful man. How powerful, exactly? Looking at the man on the side of the building, Sebastian questioned if he looked like the type of man who would beat women. As if one could tell simply by looking at a person. Stephen was a common enough name. It had to be a coincidence, nothing more. If he continued to try and link the two without her confirming it, he would go crazy.</p><p>He looked down the street and saw a few more high-rises with balconies that seemed to wrap around the entire building. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they were separate balconies. There were just so many of them that they appeared as one. </p><p>On the top floor of one of the tallest buildings, he saw a man leaning over the railing. It was across the street from his hotel. He was looking off into the distance while smoking a cigarette. He could barely make out anything more than the man's figure, but the red glow was a familiar enough habit for Sebastian to recognize. He felt the urge to do the same and tapped the patch on his arm as a reminder. To be that rich and live in a penthouse apartment downtown. No one Sebastian would ever know could be that wealthy. Unless Daisy was that missing heiress, and even thinking it in his head sounded ridiculous.</p><p>He went back inside and pulled out his phone to call her. He took a deep breath, remembering what his mother had said. She answered on the third ring, sounding half-asleep when she did.</p><p>"Did I wake you?" he asked softly. "My mom already told me what happened," he revealed.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's okay. I must have dozed off listening to music. Sorry. Your bed is quite comfortable, by the way," she said, still sounding half-asleep.</p><p>"It can be. Want me to let you sleep?" Sebastian offered, wishing he was there with her instead of in his cold hotel bed that was too large for one person.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I'm awake." </p><p>He sighed, wanting to see her face when he brought up the email. She could hide a lot more behind the phone.</p><p>"We both have the same type of phones. Want to use video sharing?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>"Yeah, let me just switch it over," she replied, and her face appeared on his screen seconds later. He realized that she was wearing his hoody, and it made him smile.</p><p>"How big is it on you?" he asked.</p><p>"What? Oh." Her face colored. "It's swimming on me. You're a lot taller and a bit broader, you know."</p><p>"I know. You can borrow it whenever you want," Sebastian offered. At this, she laughed.</p><p>"It's not like you don't have a few more."</p><p>"Yeah, but that one's my favorite," he admitted. "I like it on you, though."</p><p>"I do too." She smiled. It was hanging over both of them.</p><p>"Are you okay? I'm so relieved you didn't open that email. When I get back, I'll change some settings to prevent your location from being tracked, and then I'll take you somewhere away from the valley to open it. To be safe," he resolved, trying to assure her. "You don't have to show me if you don't want to."</p><p>"I know," she replied, looking down. "Your mom saw his name."</p><p>"I know. It was an accident, but apparently, Robin knew everything from your dad already. Still, she knows," he said, letting his gaze fall to the bed.</p><p>"Yeah. I should just tell you. It's not fair that Robin knows, and you don't," she said, and he looked back up at the screen.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me?" he asked, trying not to appear hopeful.</p><p>"Not like this. Not over the phone," Daisy maintained. Sebastian could see tears forming in her eyes, and she wiped them away. "I would have to tell you everything, and I don't want to do it like this. I can't. I'm sorry, Sebastian."</p><p>"It's okay," he replied, hating seeing her cry. "You can tell me when you're ready. I know it will be harder with my mom knowing while I'm in the dark, but we'll figure it out."</p><p>"Won't this cause issues between you and your mom, though? Won't it eat at you that she knows and you don't? That's what I'm afraid of," she said, continuing to cry.</p><p>"I won't lie to you, Daisy, it might. It will make things harder. I tend to read too much into things, and I might find myself doing that with every conversation you have. You could tell me when I get back. Then we could read the email together," he suggested, doubting she would be okay with it.</p><p>"I'll have to think about it," she said, then abruptly shaking her head. "Actually, no. I'm sorry. I'm already uncomfortable with your mom knowing." <br/>He nodded in understanding. A thought crossed his mind, and he tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>"You're not like, married, are you?" he said in a teasing tone. Daisy frowned, not getting his humor.</p><p>"What? No! I was engaged to him for two months before I broke it off. Why would you even think….?"</p><p>"I was joking, Daisy. I was referring to what would essentially be the biggest hurdle we could face based on whatever your secret is, and being married would be a pretty big one. But, if it's not that unless you have a secret child that you're not telling me about, then I don't know what could be so bad."</p><p>"No, I don't have a secret child. I wouldn't move to a town without my child and potentially leave them with their abusive father. How could you even suggest that?" She looked offended.</p><p>"Again, I'm kidding, and you're still on the defense." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her knowingly. "Not that a child is necessarily a bad thing, it's just kind of a big thing. I do like kids. Don't take it as me not. Just not right now, unless it's a surprise."</p><p>"Yeah, same here. Just not at this point in my life if I can avoid it. I have enough uncertainty as it is," she agreed.</p><p>"So, then, I'm assuming you're good with condoms? I am clean as well, in case you were wondering, but I don't want to take any chances, and the pullout method isn't the most reliable," he said, feeling it was a conversation they needed to have anyway.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine with them. I'm on the pill as well, but just to be safe," Daisy said, tugging at her hair.</p><p>"This conversation is making you uncomfortable?" he asked, knowing it was. Daisy looked back at the screen. Her eyes kept looking elsewhere, though.</p><p>"I think our whole situation is making me uncomfortable, Sebastian. Like we're just making polite small talk about avoiding the bigger issue hanging over us. I mean, discussing condoms and kids is important, but…."</p><p>"It's not the main thing on your mind right now is what you're saying?" he finished for her.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Well, what can be done about it? You're not going to tell me tonight or likely soon, so I can't dwell on it. I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't analyzed every word and event that has transpired over the past few weeks and try to piece them together to solve this mystery. I have. Constantly. But I can come up with a dozen theories and be wrong about all of them. It won't matter until you tell me the truth. So, all I can do is wait. Until then, we spend more time getting to know each other, right?" he submitted.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," she said, giving him a shy smile.</p><p>"So," he said, wanting to change the subject. "Can you at least tell me what you used to do for a living? Is that okay?"</p><p>"Business. I worked for my mom's company. You know, the usual corporate desk job." She rolled her eyes. "Long hours, meetings, and lunches with clients that I hated. That kind thing."</p><p>"Did you live around here or hang out anywhere nearby?"</p><p>"Umm, down a bit from there. If you find yourself in the neighborhood, you should check out The Grind Coffeehouse. It's one of my favorites. I also know a great sushi place. Hole in the wall, run by the nicest old man who knows his shit," she said, smiling wider.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Text me the name of the sushi place because I could go for some sashimi. It's kind of a favorite of mine. I'm meeting a friend of my mom's at The Grind on Friday. Whoever that is. Is the coffee good?"</p><p>"Yes, so good! They have this mushroom cappuccino that you should try as well." She gave him a teasing grin. He cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"I should hang up on you for that."</p><p>"Oh, you wouldn't. Just try The Grind's light roast, or even their medium-dark blend is good. Teddy goes to this other place, but it's pretty far from The Bradley. It's more his style than mine."</p><p>"Well, maybe I'll try the light roast since I prefer mine stronger anyway," he said, debating asking what had been on his mind since they had begun the conversation. "Hey, Daize, why did you check your email tonight? Any particular reason? I'm just curious because my mom said he sent it a week ago, and that tells me that you haven't been checking it regularly. At this, her face fell.</p><p>"I called Essie to check-in, and she told me that she overheard her boyfriend telling Stephen to email me since he hasn't had any luck finding me. He's been looking for me at all my usual hangouts and asking her a lot of questions. She doesn't know my exact location, though. I guess the good news is that he has no idea where I am."</p><p>"But, he's desperate enough to email you in an attempt to track you. That's what concerns me. At least it means he's not locating you anytime soon," Sebastian said, feeling somewhat relieved in that regard.</p><p>"I did tell them about you," her voice lowered at this, and she gave him another shy smile.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, curious about what she had all said.</p><p>"Yeah," she laughed. "Teddy is going to be hard to win over, but Essie wants to meet you. Hopefully, someday right? Teddy is overly protective of me," she explained.</p><p>"Can't say I blame him." He winked at her. Then he sighed. "Well, we both have to get up early tomorrow. It's a massive bed for one person and missing you in it."</p><p>"Well, your bed is pretty small, but I miss you all the same. Good night Sebastian. Good luck tomorrow!"</p><p>"Goodnight, Daisy," he said, hanging up the phone and laying back on the bed. He just had to get through these next four days. What's the worst that could happen?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and all the kudos!!! I think I might be a little obsessed because I swear one of the stylists in my hair salon could have been Abigail, and one of the men was Sebastian with blonde hair. I even dyed my hair chocolate brown because this fic put me in the mood for it.</p><p>I loved writing the conversation they had on the cliffside and dancing to Lover in her living room. It's fun writing Sebastian with these sweet little surprises that he only shows to the people he cares about the most. I hope you enjoyed it as well! I'll be honest; I'm not sure when she's going to tell him. It's plotted out, but I tend to go against these things, so who knows?</p><p>Everything in the next four days is planned. I'm not sure if it will be one chapter or two. It will be mostly focusing on Sebastian's time in ZuZu City. Watch out for a few surprises! We'll see what happens. </p><p>If you are about to be snowed in like me for the next week, then hopefully, this was a nice distraction to pass the time. The next chapter will be out depending on how many snow days my oldest has 😫🌨 </p><p> </p><p>Till then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I'm Not That Girl Anymore (Zuzu City Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part one of ZuZu City and other things as well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to split ZuZu City into two parts. I also went back through my outline and trimmed it down. I'm not entirely sure how many more chapters I'm going to do with this fic, but it will wrap up the various character plots. I never intended for it to be this long, but as long as you're enjoying reading it, I'll keep writing it!</p><p>Musical inspirations for this fic include:<br/>Blue Monday (again, but redone by The Orgy)<br/>Wait by M83<br/>In Safe Hands by Badly Drawn Boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy got up earlier than expected. If not for her internal clock, the darkness of Sebastian's bedroom would have prevented her from getting up with the sun. It was Robin's music that actually woke her initially. It wasn't quite six. She wondered how often Robin woke Sebastian, but he probably slept through it, knowing he was a night owl. She rolled over to bring the covers back over her head, just for one more minute. Daisy imagined him lying there next to her, in that twin-sized bed. She hadn't slept in a twin since she was a child. Yet, with his body warm against hers, it wouldn't feel so small.</p><p>Her mind went to last night's phone conversation. In a mere three hours, she went from dancing with Sebastian in her living room and realizing just how hard she was falling for him to sitting in his basement bedroom. She agonized over the fact that his mother knew everything, yet she still couldn't tell him. It wasn't fair to him. He had been so patient with her. Eventually, it would cause issues. He would resent her for it. So how should she go about telling him? Would she say something like,</p><p>"Hey Sebastian, I know you're into me and all, but you're going to be really into me when you find out that I'm actually rich, like really fucking rich. Like just under eighty million G's if I become a shareholder in my father's company. You know, the company that published your favorite books? Yeah, that's my father's company. But that's only my father's money. Suppose I return to Zuzu City and take over that company that you're currently staying directly across from. In that case, I could be worth as much as four billion G's. Assuming my mother leaves only one billion G to each of my siblings. And that's without Stephen's money. Oh, and by the way, that's the terms of my inheritance, I marry Stephen, and we break up. But to be clear, my mother cut me off, and my father is only currently giving me a yearly allowance, so I'm actually, by my definition, broke. So, if you were planning on staying with me for my money, sorry to disappoint you."</p><p>She hated herself for thinking the last part. Sebastian wasn't like that. She knew he wouldn't care about the money even if Teddy had said so. Teddy was wrong about Sebastian. Every other guy cared about the money she was worth. They knew how much Kellerman PR was worth, how many shares Lenore Kellerman owned of JoJa Corp and her own independent wealth. Everyone who mattered in Zuzu City knew those details about Daisy. Yet, here in Pelican Town, except for Robin and Haley, no one knew. Including Sebastian. She trusted his feelings to be genuine, but would she question it if she told him now? She might. It's hard to get over a fear like that when you've grown used to it throughout your life. Then there was the other fear. He would see her life before she moved to Stardew Valley and judge her for it. Especially after learning of his own family's financial struggles.</p><p>If the struggle over how to tell him wasn't enough, his proximity to everything related to her former life made her feel claustrophobic. He was staying at the fucking downtown Bradley! When he had said The Bradley, she assumed, given that his job was a start-up, that he would be staying about ten blocks down at the other Bradley. But apparently, Mark wanted him to meet clients at the center of downtown, and the location made more sense.</p><p>It took everything she had to hide her panic when he told her. He could read her so well, she was sure he saw it on her face, but he seemed oblivious to it. He was across the street from her mother's office building where her fucking public name was listed. JoJa Corp was just a few blocks from there. If Sebastian's room was facing the main downtown strip, he could see Stephen's face on the building's side. He was that close.</p><p>That wasn't the worst of it, though. Across the street, two buildings down, sat Daisy's penthouse apartment. The Chateau was known to everyone who lived there. It was the tallest apartment building in the area, with Daisy's penthouse being on the forty-fifth floor. He was so close to her old life, her other identity, and to all of her secrets that Daisy was sure he would find out the truth somehow. She should have told him last night. Daisy left Sebastian's bedroom feeling weighed down by the fear of it all.</p><p>Robin had coffee brewing and eggs in the skillet on the stove. She smiled at this. Sebastian's hatred of eggs limited her breakfast to pancakes and cereal most mornings. Not that she minded.</p><p>"Hungry?" Robin asked, and Daisy nodded, still worrying over all the ways he might find out. Robin must have read it on her face because she immediately probed her. "What's got ya so worried, Daisy?" Daisy explained how the proximity of where Sebastian was staying compared to her old life was too close for comfort. After listening intently, Robin said, "Well, my dear, if he's meant to find out on accident, then he is. You had no idea Sebastian would be this close to it all. Take comfort in remembering that he isn't looking for you in those places. If he does find out, make him hear your side of it as well. He'll understand. I'm sure of it." Daisy nodded, accepting that it was out of her hands.</p><p>Over breakfast, Robin chatted with her about various projects she was working on and what colors Daisy wanted to paint her interior. They had settled on a darker grey for her bedroom, a lilac grey for her living room, and finishing off the kitchen with a warm blue. Robin assured her that she would teach Daisy how to paint and finish by the time Sebastian got home on Sunday. She suggested that she meet her in Pine Ridge Valley after her appointment on Friday, and they could pick up supplies and decor if Shane didn't mind driving back on his own, that is. They also went over delivery dates for the Community Center flooring, boiler, and new safe. Robin suggested they pick up paint for that as well while they were at. At least that project was coming along.</p><p>Daisy headed home shortly after, a hungry Miso whining at her door. She set down her stuff, filled Miso's bowl, and set to work. She was surprised to find Shane standing outside of her chicken coup. He was clean-shaven, which was a nice change, and maybe even looked a bit more cleaned up than his usual grimy exterior. He eyed her nervously when she approached.</p><p>"Hey, sorry. Not trying to be weird. Marnie has your void chicken and wanted me to put it in the coup. I didn't realize that you put on a lock on it, though. That's probably a good idea, actually. Anyway, here she is." Shane stumbled through his words, offering up the red and black chicken. "I've never actually seen one. She's kind of badass looking, isn't she?" Daisy accepted the chicken from him, smiling. She remembered the ones her grandfather kept when she was growing up.</p><p>"Yeah, she really is. I think the only fitting name for this girl is "Darcy."</p><p>"As in from Pride and Prejudice?" Shane gave her a weird look. She unlocked the coup and was greeted by her other two chickens.</p><p>"Well, considering the brown one is Oak from Far From the Maddening Crowd, and the white one is Thornton, from North and South. The only proper name for my dark and handsome little guy isDarcy," she said, patting its feathers down.</p><p>"The works, I guess. Odd names for chickens, especially since they're all girls, but they're your chickens, so whatever works. Darcy is a bit older. It was the only one Marnie could find. She should start laying eggs pretty quickly for you, though. Good for income, right?" he asked, throwing seed down and watching them peck at it. Darcy was feisty and fought her way through the other two.</p><p>"On second thought, I probably should have called her Lizzie, based on that personality, but oh well. Darcy fits with the other two." She watched Shane with the chickens. He had a certain tenderness with them. "Do you like chickens, Shane?"</p><p>"Love them! Not sure why really, just do," he confessed. He rubbed Oak's head.</p><p>"You can visit them whenever you want," she said, handing him her extra coup key.</p><p>"Thanks, Daisy," he replied, seeming genuinely grateful.</p><p>"Any time," she said.</p><p>They had awkwardly discussed Friday and what time he would pick her up. He didn't mind her catching a ride home with Robin as he had to head into work immediately after. They eventually parted ways, and Daisy finished up her harvest for the day.</p><p>The last of the potatoes, kale, garlic, and parsnips were harvested that morning. Daisy's cauliflower should be ready by tomorrow, and the bean sprouts should be done in a day or two. Hopefully, the strawberries as well. Maru and Demetrius loved them, Robin said. She wanted to put some in jars to sell through Pierres if they yielded a decent harvest. Salmonberries, too, if she had the time. They wouldn't last much beyond that. Her phone pinged, and she saw a picture Sebastian had sent over. She smiled, recognizing what he was standing in front of, and felt a slight tinge of homesickness from it. Only a little, though. Debating how to respond, her eyes settled on the perfect thing to snap a picture of.</p><p>The summer heat was quickly approaching. Humidity was already settling in, and Daisy could feel the sweaty build-up on the back of her neck. Glancing at the sky, it hinted at rain. It rained so much more often here than in the city. Small storms would often come in from the ocean and disappear just as quickly. He would hate that if he moved there, Daisy thought. Sebastian loved the rain. He had mentioned it again Monday evening while they listened to the raindrops patter against the roof. Soothing really. It brought out the frogs, and he liked frogs. It seemed strange to her. Still, after he explained his feeling of solidarity with them, she understood and found it pretty adorable. It was a softness in Sebastian Riley's rock-hard exterior. A secret that she doubted many knew, as his ability to dance.</p><p>Alex showed up at nine, saluting her and getting to work. He wanted to get a solid hour in before the rain arrived. Haley showed up as promised at ten. Daisy had managed to shower and change before then. Alex had been warned ahead of time and left them to their "girl talk."</p><p>"So, explain to me how you could give it all up? You used to walk the runways as a guest at fashion shows, Daisy. How the hell do you go from that to this?" she asked, gesturing around the farmhouse.</p><p>"Well, when you put it that way, how could I?" Daisy said.</p><p>She explained it all to her, answering questions as Haley delivered them. She showed her a few pictures of herself from before versus now. The stark changes were evident. Those of her former life featured her fake smile that she had gotten so good at. In some images, they captured emptiness and defeat in her expression. She had recognized that in Shane and Pam's eyes. As though she, like them, had given up on ever being free to be herself. To know what real happiness was really like.</p><p>She may have looked glamorous up on that runway as a guest model, but she was terrified. As Haley continued to scan over the pictures, Daisy looked at a photo of herself with Sebastian. There was no emptiness in her eyes but a natural glow that extended down into her face. It was a significant change from the girl she often saw reflected at her when she looked in her bathroom mirror at her penthouse. Whether Haley could see it or not, there was a significant change in Daisy from then and now. She had this place and Sebastian to thank for that. She was better. Healthier.</p><p>"I never realized it until now, but you were so frail before you came here. Almost as though you were starving all time," Haley stated. She was looking at a picture of her in a bathing suit outside of their Fern Islands Villa. She was with Essie and Teddy. Smiling. Genuinely. As she only did with them and her father. She missed them.</p><p>"I was," Daisy said, "and miserable too. Sure, from the outside, it can look so glamorous and fun, but in reality, it's hell. Paparazzi follow you everywhere, and you constantly have to disguise yourself just to buy groceries. My mother was also incredibly controlling. I couldn't even go to my favorite hole-in-the-wall sushi restaurant without her knowing about it and lecturing me on how Kellermans don't frequent such places. Except for my brother Edmund and friend Celeste, my so-called friends would always rat me out."</p><p>"As in, Celeste Bradley?" Haley looked at her for confirmation.</p><p>"That's right. I refer to her as Essie so that I don't give myself away to Sebastian. But we all call each other by our nicknames anyway. I'm not sure how else I could explain our friendship to Sebastian. Ordinary people aren't exactly friends with the heiress of the Bradley fortune, you know?"</p><p>"So, what now then?" Haley questioned, looking at her curiously. "Are you here permanently. Are you still rich?" She closed her eyes upon saying this. "Sorry, that was rude of me. What I mean is, are you still an heiress?"</p><p>"It's complicated. If I don't marry Stephen and become her second at Kellerman PR, she cuts me off. She's already cut me off temporarily. My father wants me to stay here and take over his father's farm, as was always my dream, but remain a shareholder and executive in Gemstone Press. That's his company, but I'm assuming you know that already," Daisy explained, and Haley nodded in confirmation. "If I do that, I'll still have about eighty million eventually, plus my yearly allowance from him. I've already spent most of it getting the farm back up and running, though. I need to buy some kind of truck or something to help with purchases. So that will eat another chunk of it. Plus, I want to finish restoring this house to a two-story and build more farm buildings. He's offering to give me more out of my trust since it's actually going towards the farm. But for the most part, I'm not exactly rich anymore."</p><p>"Yoba!" Haley exclaimed, taking it all in. "It's all just so crazy to even comprehend. Plus, you said that Stephen was abusive. As inphysically hurt you?"</p><p>She looked shocked by the very thought of it. Daisy nodded. She explained how he abused her and put her in the hospital a few times. How Daisy repeatedly went back to him due to her mother's insistence that their relationship was essential to their family fortune. She explained his constant cheating, jealousy, and possessiveness. What was discovered at their engagement party, and how her father and brother were hiding her away.</p><p>"I'm hiding from him until my father has a significant enough case against him to charge him with assault. That will require me to tell my side of the story, though, and I'm just not ready. I feel like if I do, I'll risk hundreds of jobs in the process. This could destroy JoJa Corp's image and my mother's company on top of it. I don't care about their fortunes, but if their companies take a hit, then jobs will be sacrificed to come up with the money needed to recover. Our town JoJa Mart would likely be one of the first to close," Daisy explained, and Haley shrugged at that last part.</p><p>"Oh no, what will we all do without creepy Morris watching us?" She gave her a teasing grin.</p><p>"Yes, but what about Shane and Sam's jobs? Or all of the other people who will be out of work. It's bigger than taking down my mother and Stephen. So much bigger. Sure, they'll survive it most likely. But others won't. I have to question if my safety is worth other's suffering," Daisy maintained. Then Haley looked like she had just realized how corrupt the world really was.</p><p>"Yoba, this is huge. Like what do you even do? There's no right answer. Has he hurt anyone else?" she asked, and Daisy nodded.</p><p>"My mother has a whole file. They handle JoJa's legal issues in addition to their PR. My mother has several very powerful lawyers working for her. One-stop-shop. She's paid off several of his victims and forced them to sign NDA's. However, legally, because they're covering up evidence of an assault, the judge could void them all. My father is trying to get that list and reach out to Stephen's other victims. If they come forward, I'll have no choice but to join them. It's only a matter of time. Still, the lawyers will turn this around on me, and mentally, I'm not ready for that attack," Daisy confessed, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"But you did nothing wrong!" Haley asserted.</p><p>"I know, but it's how it works, you know? Discredit the victim as much as they can. My mother cares a great deal more about money than she does about her children's well-being. She would let her lawyers destroy me to keep his secret safe," Daisy said, wiping away her tears. "It's a fucked up world we live in, isn't it?" She saw Haley nod and look down dismally.</p><p>"It really is. Here I've been so jealous of someone like you for years. I had no idea it looked like that on the other side."</p><p>"Not for everyone, but for Celeste and I, it's an ugly world we live in, and our parents care more about their own success than our well-being. My father is good to me. Although, we didn't always speak. I was mad at him for leaving my mother when he did, but now I understand. He left because she chose Stephen over me, and he couldn't forgive that. My real name is Daisy Cole. Kellerman is just an image. A persona. I'm not that girl anymore."</p><p>Haley nodded in understanding and extended her hand.</p><p>"Well, Daisy Cole, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope we can be friends," she said, smiling.</p><p>She was pretty, Daisy thought. Big blue eyes, luscious hair, nice skin, and busty. Stephen would like her. Usually, Daisy would avoid girls like that for the awkwardness that would come once Stephen had fucked them. That look in their eyes when he was rough and hurt them as he hurt her when they fucked. When they cried out in pain and bled afterward. She knew that pain all too well. Or when he hit them. That look that said, "Does he hurt you too, or am I just unworthy of his affection?" Daisy couldn't bear to look into their eyes and risk them seeing the same pain in hers. Daisy never had a lot of friends for that reason. She wanted to be Haley's. Stephen could never touch her; she would make sure of it. He would never touch any of the girls here. She took Haley's hand and shook it with a smile.</p><p>"I would love that," she said. Then she added, "I should mention that Sebastian knows about the abuse, but he doesn't know who my ex-fiancé is. Or who I used to be. He's staying at the downtown Bradley, near Kellerman PR, my Penthouse, and JoJa Corp. It will be a miracle if he doesn't somehow discover who I am. Plus, his mom knows everything because she recognized me in "It Girl." She bought the other copy, but she knew my dad and put everything else together. She won't tell Sebastian, but he knows that she knows. I don't know how to tell him, but I need to."</p><p>"Well, how did he take the news of your previous abuse?"</p><p>"About as well as expected. Sebastian wants me to report him, but he doesn't know the specifics of the situation. That's part of telling him the whole story. I'll have to do it soon, Haley. I'm just not ready yet."</p><p>"Do you love him?" Haley asked, looking at her with a soft smile.</p><p>"Sometimes I think I do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to let myself," Daisy said, hesitating. Tears beginning to fall. "I feel like it's too soon to really know, but I've never felt this way about anyone. Yet, I don't want to encourage him to love me in return without him knowing the entire truth first." Haley pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>"Then you know what you have to do. In the meantime, let me paint those nails and then we can try on some clothes or something. You need a distraction. And maybe call Abigail to dye that hair of yours as well!"</p><p>"Yeah, I should probably call Abigail to set that up," Daisy said, wiping her tears away and following Haley into her bedroom.</p><p>She wanted to love him. Completely. Ever since she saw the look on his face in that selfie, she took. That look of affection that he always gave her. That smile. Would that smile fade once she told him the truth? She didn't want to face the reality of that possibility until she had to.</p><p>•••••••••</p><p>Sebastian was nervous. So nervous, he almost ripped off his nicotine patch and smoked the entire pack he had brought with him, just in case. Sebastian had started using the patch on Monday and hadn't smoked one since, but he needed it now. He had gotten up at six, used to Daisy's early morning wake-up time. He didn't need to be in the office until nine. Not that he had gotten much sleep. The city was so much noisier than the country. The hotel coffee tasted like shit; figures in a place this high end.</p><p>He had planned on walking down to the office from the hotel. It was still in the mid-seventies, with mild humidity, and he hoped that the walk would help clear his head. He looked up The Grind and saw that it was three blocks down behind his hotel. It would be somewhat out of the way, but he had enough time to grab a coffee and a small bite to eat.</p><p>He wore one of Daisy's recommend outfit pairings, wanting to make a decent first impression. He settled on grey dress pants paired with a fitted black dress shirt and geometric tie that Daisy had insisted he buy. It had been years since he put one on himself. She ended up in the dressing room with him, helping him tie it, showing him while she did. His mind went to her sweet smile and how kissable her lips looked as she talked him through the steps. He should have focused more on learning how to tie his tie instead of her lips. Still, he pulled it off. He parted his hair into a cleaner look, brushing his long side back off his face. Admittedly, he looked good, but it felt so out of character for him. He preferred his wild hair, hoody, and skinny jeans to this any day. About a block into his walk, he was missing his Doc Martin's as well.</p><p>Sebastian took in the skyscrapers and city skyline with awe and amazement. Architecture-wise, ZuZu was a beautiful city, but there was a particular smell to it that Sebastian wrinkled his nose at. A combination of exhaust fumes, day-old trash, and something he couldn't quite identify. The air had a heaviness to it as well. As though the extra level of pollution weighed it down. Didn't Daisy say it was heavy at one point? He understood what she meant by it now.</p><p>Should he call her? She was probably knee-deep in farm work by now. He knew she had a busy day, and he didn't want to bother her or come off as too clingy. He stopped outside The Grind and got the idea to text her a picture of the sign instead. He added a simple "Morning" in the text.</p><p>A few moments later, while standing in line for coffee, his phone pinged with the words "morning" and a picture of her chickens, including a new one that was black and red, a void chicken. He smiled at the realization. She had acquired one for him. She remembered, and the gesture touched him. The Grind smelled heavenly. Like coffee beans and espresso. Comforting smells for Sebastian. The decor was simple yet comfortable. It was in an old building with exposed beams, cast iron lighting, matching wood shelving, and rustic wood paneling. A variety of warm color tones hung on the wall.</p><p>The leather couches and paint-splattered counters with bar stools would be suitable for getting work done later. Or to simply enjoy a cup of coffee while people-watching. He liked to people watch, but it was a tedious activity to do in a small town. Not quite the case here. He might even do it after work if time allowed.</p><p>He could see her here, sipping her flat white while hanging out with her brother and friend. Her fine hunter green eyes peeking out over a mug while she hid her warm smile. She liked her coffee black in the mornings as he did. She had confessed to enjoying a latte in the afternoons when she wanted something comforting but not overly bitter at the same time. Different from his constantly preferred strong black coffee.</p><p>Two men stood in front of him, chatting. The younger one wore an expensive tailored-cut blue suit while the older one looked a little more casually dressed in his grey one. Still professional, but less suit and tie, and more Sebastian's style. Both men had dark brown hair similar to Daisy's dark chocolate brown. The younger had a shorter, parted, and styled cut that made him appear preppy based on first appearances. The older wore his hair a little longer with a messy style. Sebastian realized that these men could easily be father and son despite their contrast differences. For whatever reason, Sebastian was drawn to them.</p><p>"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe we need to be keeping better tabs on her. How much do we actually know about the people in that town? For we know they could be spreading shit behind her back while being nice to her face," the younger one said.</p><p>"I have this under control. My contact there agreed to keep an eye on her for me. Let me handle this. You have bigger things on your plate right now," the older one replied.</p><p>"Yeah, your high school sweetheart is your source? Come on, dad, be reasonable here. That's the worst person to trust."</p><p>"You and your bitter mindset. You're worse than your sister with your trust issues," the older one chided.</p><p>"Can you blame us?" the younger one replied sarcastically.</p><p>"No, but it wouldn't kill you to learn to see the good in people and trust more often. That's all I'm saying," the older one suggested.</p><p>"And what about this new guy she's seeing? Do we trust him as well? What happens when he finds out the truth? How do you honestly think he's going to react? She's fragile enough as it is. She shouldn't even be dating anyone right now. She's only asking for trouble," the younger one said.</p><p>Sebastian felt bad listening in but couldn't help but be intrigued by the conversation. To avoid being obvious, he looked down at his phone.</p><p>"It's fine. I know him; he's a good kid. Your grandfather could have vouched for him if he were still with us today. Let me handle that as well," the older one insisted. At this, Sebastian frowned. Could they possibly be talking about Daisy?</p><p>"Grandpa died years ago, dad. Be real here," the younger one said in an annoyed tone. The older man sighed.</p><p>"Why don't you let me worry about your sister's well-being, and you worry about telling Es that you love her," the older one proposed.</p><p>"She has a boyfriend, dad. It's pointless," the younger one disputed, lowering his voice.</p><p>"You never know until you try," the older one said before turning and looking at the barista at the counter. "Hey Claire, how are you this morning?" The barista flashed him a warm smile and said something Sebastian couldn't hear. "Good, we'll take the usual: one Americano and one bone dry cappuccino. Thanks, Claire!" he said as they walked away from the counter.</p><p>The younger one turned to meet Sebastian's eyes, and his familiar hunter-green ones stared back at him. His whole face was strikingly familiar, but Sebastian couldn't place him. There was a coldness to it, but that could have been masking his underlying fears as well. The man gave him a slight frown before walking past him to the pickup counter.</p><p>The man seemed almost arrogant on the surface. Sebastian would have assumed so had he not just overheard their conversation. Instead, he viewed him as similar to himself. The man had a heaviness on his mind and struggling to trust anyone but himself. He was concerned for his sister while seemingly dealing with other more personal issues on top of it. Sebastian felt wrong to have overheard their conversation, but it helped him not judge the guy based on the surface alone. Hadn't Daisy taught him that?</p><p>Sebastian ordered his coffee and sat down at one of the smaller tables. He occasionally glanced at the men sitting across the room on the couch. He no longer heard their conversation, but it seemed just as tense. The older one seemed calm and confident, while the older continued to seem concerned and nervous. Maybe even a little cynical and uptight. Eventually, Sebastian got up and left, making the short walk to his office building. His mind going back to the younger man's face and why it seemed so familiar.</p><p>The office building stood at six stories tall. Sebastian followed Mark's instructions to head up to the fifth floor. He waited as the receptionist informed Mark of his arrival. Sebastian had looked him up before accepting the job. He had been surprised to find that the guy wasn't much older than him. Maybe in his early thirties, if that.</p><p>His company has been named one of the up-and-coming businesses to watch. It had gone from a two-person start-up to a successful computer software company developing programs for a respectable list of clients in the Zuzu City area. Mark had been credited for his cautious but well-timed business decisions, and Sebastian had a feeling he was going to like working for him. Mark came out with a big smile on his face, extending his hand to Sebastian. He was a bit shorter and stockier than Sebastian, with chestnut hair and a friendly smile. He offered his hand to him, and Sebastian took it, giving him a firm handshake and an equally warm smile.</p><p>"Well, let me just say it's an honor to finally meet the man who has bailed me out of so many last-minute issues. You don't even know how grateful I am for those or how happy I am to have you on full-time, finally. I've had my eye on you since we first started contracting work out to you," Mark said, ushering him into his office. Sebastian smiled nervously.</p><p>"Hey, no problem. Thank you for the opportunity to help you out. I'm looking forward to working for you full-time finally," he said, taking a seat across from him. Mark's desk was an orderly mess like Sebastian's usually was. He noticed a few plaques behind him as well as his semi-decent view of downtown Zuzu.</p><p>"So, you're from Pelican Town, right? In Stardew Valley?" Mark asked, and Sebastian nodded. "I'm from the Pine Ridge Valley area myself," he confessed, and Sebastian raised his eyebrows at this.</p><p>"Really? How long have you lived in ZuZu?" he asked.</p><p>"Four years too long, honestly," Mark chuckled. "I'm half kidding. It has its merits, but I do miss the small-town life sometimes. What about you? Are you planning on moving here, or are you good with the telecommuting position for now?" Sebastian pondered how to answer that.</p><p>"You know, a month ago, I would have been happy living in a shoebox apartment if it meant living here. Recently I've seen things a little bit differently. I'm leaving a lot more behind than I initially realized. I have things to stay for. So, I guess I'll see how things look a few months from now and then decide," Sebastian explained.</p><p>"Well, if things continue to go as planned, I'll be renting out another floor of this building and offering an in-office position to you and my other employees working from home. That doesn't necessarily mean you have to. Suppose you're getting your work done efficiently and fine with coming in town for the occasional client expectation meetings. In that case, I don't see why you can't continue telecommuting. You've already proven yourself capable in the past year and a half. I don't know the situation of your lease, though."</p><p>At this, Sebastian felt a little embarrassed to admit that he was still living in his parent's basement.</p><p>"I actually still live at home. It's a small town, and my parents need a little extra help with the bills currently, so I'm living there while I help pay off the mortgage—one less bill for them. I mostly sleep at my girlfriend's, though," Sebastian confessed.</p><p>"Nothing wrong with that. I was in a similar situation myself before I moved here. Rent is expensive enough as it is. I'm guessing that girlfriend of yours is part of the reason you're considering staying in town," Mark said, giving him a knowing grin. Sebastian gave a half-smile at this.</p><p>"Yeah, she's part of it. She's from here, but she's much happier outside of the city. I guess what I'm saying is, if things work out with her, then I'd prefer to stay in town as well," he explained, wondering if this was appropriate to discuss with his new boss.</p><p>"We're flexible. As long as you prove yourself capable, I can't see why it would be an issue. And you know exactly what kind of work we do here, so I'm not worried about you not being able to handle it. I can't blame your girlfriend for preferring to live outside the city. This place is either for you, or it isn't. Sometimes I can't help but feel like it's no longer for me. Then again, maybe I miss the programming aspect of my job. The business side isn't exactly for me, but it's how we make money. My second in command, Roger, is much better than I am with the clients. I'd rather stick to programming like you. But the clients prefer I be there for meetings, so it's what I do. Tomorrow I have a client lunch meeting that I would like you to attend and a dinner on Friday and Saturday night if that's okay? They like to know who's writing their codes as you'll be working with them directly at times over the phone. The guys we're meeting Saturday are pretty high profile. Perry and Richard. They like the high-end clubs like In Fashion. It's right down the street from The Bradley. You'll need a suit for that one, so I'm hoping you brought one." Sebastian nodded in response.</p><p>"Good. Yeah, it's not my scene, but the clients love going there. They're obsessed with the socialites and VIPs of ZuZu like Delvin, Bradley, Grey, Nash, and the Kellermans, so they might talk about them quite a bit. Those people are richer than sense. Are you familiar with them at all?"</p><p>"No, sorry, I'm not," Sebastian shook his head, trying to gain more information on Delvin without being obvious.</p><p>"Wow, someone who actually hasn't? That's a breath of fresh air around here! They're pretty much the princes and princesses of downtown Zuzu with their parents are viewed as gods of the industry. People refer to them as The Magnificent Seven, but not like the film. I might as well fill you in because you're going to hear about them on Saturday, if not before."</p><p>"Okay," Sebastian said, not sure he wanted to know.</p><p>"Stephen Delvin is the heir to JoJa Corp. He's a tough son of a bitch too. He gets what he wants, no matter what. He has the money for it, so why not, right? I've never met him personally, but I have plenty of clients who have, and they have nothing but respect for this guy. He has a circle, and my understanding is that if you're in Delvin's circle, you're in everywhere. His best friend is Marcus Grey, whose dad owns half the resorts in the Fern Islands. He's another future billionaire, but from what I understand, he's Delvin's puppet, and he'll do anything Delvin wants him to do. His girlfriend is Celeste Bradley, of…." he paused, signaling to Sebastian to finish.</p><p>"Bradley hotels?" Sebastian said, nodding in realization. Mark nodded.</p><p>"You got it! Although, she's in and out of rehab a lot. For different issues, I hear. She has her own circle with the Kellermans, which brings us to the other three and Nash. The film star, Eric Nash, is another one of Delvin's puppets. He's dating Poppy Kellerman, the youngest. Her mother, Lenore Kellerman, is one of the wealthiest people in ZuZu. She owns almost all of the shares of Kellerman PR and a chunk of JoJa Corp. Poppy herself is an actress, but not the best one. She's not the heir, though. Her older siblings are. They're twins, and each of them gets a company because their parents are divorced."</p><p>At the mention of twins, Sebastian's ears perked up. He was suddenly really interested in the remaining two of the Magnificent Seven.</p><p>"What about the twins?" he asked. Mark smiled at his sudden interest.</p><p>"Are you familiar with the Kellerman family at all?"</p><p>Sebastian shook his head.</p><p>"Only from others mentioning them in passing. I've never heard of them otherwise."</p><p>"I can't remember their first names, mainly because they try so hard to stay out of the spotlight. The sister's name is something a little unusual. Vintage even. I hear the brother is a bit of a social recluse. Unless he's out with Bradley and his sister, he's rarely seen out in this area. The other rumor is that he and Delvin don't get along, hence why he's so rarely seen with them. Anyway, their father owns Gemstone Press. The son is setting up to be his second, and I can't remember the dad's name. He keeps a low profile as well. The daughter is the heir to Kellerman PR and that chunk of JoJa Corp and recognized as a major fashion icon. Designers everywhere are desperate to get both sisters to wear their clothes. She tries to stay out of the spotlight like her brother, but she's Delvin's fiancé, so it's not exactly easy to do. Between their two fortunes, they'll be one of the wealthiest couples in the world. I haven't seen her at the clubs in a while, though. No one has. Her mother released a statement that she took a break to prepare for her wedding. Still, people are getting suspicious because Delvin is constantly seen with other women. Who knows? All I know is that Perry and Richard have an in with these people, and I'm sucking it up in the hopes of an introduction with just one of them. If I can get them to buy my software for their business management systems, I'm set. Hence why we're taking Perry and Richard out for dinner and to In Fashion afterward. Are you good with that?"</p><p>"Yeah, no problem. Just tell me where you need me to be," Sebastian said, trying to sound compliant.</p><p>The thought of attending a club, especially with people like Perry and Richard, sounded suffocating. Still, he would do what he had to for the job. On the upside, he was curious about Delvin, which was an opportunity to see him in person. It was still a stretch to even consider the possibility of Stephen Delvin as Daisy's ex-fiancé. The thought of her being part of something like The Magnificent Seven sounded ridiculous. Then again, didn't she say something along the lines of people like her not having a choice when it came to who they married?</p><p>Sebastian spent the rest of the day going over paperwork and software downloads with Mark to make sure he was set up to work from home without issue. He also informed him that he would actually be starting on Tuesday to give him an extra day to get everything set up at home. It worked better for Mark anyway. Sebastian didn't mind the extra day to get things figured out at home, especially if it meant more time with Daisy on Sunday. Later, he introduced him to Nick and the other employees before the two broke for lunch, and Mark took him down the street to a local sandwich shop. They made small talk about programming frustrations and what they really wanted to do with their careers instead of the direction they were going in.</p><p>"I'm not gonna lie, I kind of hate myself for trying to get in with one of The Magnificent Seven for business, but to survive here, you gotta get in with the big guys. Sometimes I think about moving back to Pine Ridge and develop my own computer game or something. You know, go against the corporate rat race that I'm currently heading for," Mark confessed.</p><p>"I know exactly how you feel. I enjoy what I do, but I don't know if I won't be part of something huge like those monster companies you named earlier. Companies like JoJa Corp are trying to run small businesses like my friend's family general store out of business. They can't compete with JoJa Mart's pricing. It makes it hard for me to want to support them when I see the little guys fighting so hard to survive. Also, I think designing a computer game sounds awesome!" Sebastian said, deciding he was going to like Mark.</p><p>"Well, let's see how we feel in a year from now, and maybe we'll give it all up for just that. You never know!"</p><p>After lunch, Sebastian got set up with HR and filled out all his paperwork. He ended up taking care of a few more things before Mark let him go for the day. He told him that he would pay him for his time and requested that he come back tomorrow to go over some troublesome codes with him.</p><p>Sebastian decided to go back to the hotel and change his suit into something a little more him. Before setting out for dinner, he dialed Daisy's number, and she answered on the fourth ring. She sounded out of breath when she did.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't find my phone. Plus, Abigail just left," she explained. "Is this a good time for video chat?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course," he turned his on and immediately noticed the return of her dark hair. "Hey, I see the dark hair is back," he said, smiling when he saw her face. She played with it, and he found himself wanting to as well.</p><p>"Better?" she winked.</p><p>"It is. Sorry. I know you liked pink. What is your natural hair color, anyway?" She smiled and tapped at her head, gesturing to its current color. "Dark brown, like that?" She nodded.</p><p>"Slightly darker, but pretty much. I'm glad you prefer the dark. Easier to maintain," Daisy said, moving to pet Miso, who walked into the camera view. "I think she misses you."</p><p>"Well, she'll get plenty of me when she gets back. I'm actually not starting until Tuesday. I need to get some things set up on my desktop for work, but I'm otherwise free for whatever. I could even help you with the farm," he offered.</p><p>"Seriously? You, outside, farming with me? In the sun? In summer?" she teased him.</p><p>"I did build you two scarecrows, Daisy. I think I can handle a little sun," he reminded her.</p><p>"Fine. You can mend my fences while I'm planting the new crop rows and hopefully crafting mayonnaise machines. I want to start selling jams, mayonnaise, jarred foods, and eventually wine. I'm reading up on all of it this week and getting the supplies ready. I'm also setting up a garden space. Your precious void eggs won't fetch me much, but at least you'll finally be able to enjoy them again, right?"</p><p>He smiled at this.</p><p>"I'm actually really excited about the eggs. You have no idea," Sebastian said, stretching to where his hoody raised over his stomach. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of his exposed skin.</p><p>"Reminding me of what I'm missing?" she implied.</p><p>"I might be," he replied, giving her a naughty grin. "Just in case you find something more appealing while I'm gone."</p><p>"You never know," she winked at him. "Alex looks pretty good without his shirt on. I saw plenty of that this morning," she widened her eyebrows upon saying this. He glared at her.</p><p>"That's it, I'm coming home. I'm going to strip you naked, tie you to that bed, get you all worked up to the brink of coming, and leave you there until you take it back," he threatened, and she giggled.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare," she challenged. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at her.</p><p>"You don't think so?" he teased, his voice becoming husky with desire. "I could leave right now and be there in two hours. I'll tie you to the bed with those scarves and run my mouth down your body. I'll swirl my tongue over those beautiful breasts of yours and then make my way down, spreading you. Think about it, Daisy. My mouth over your clit, my tongue rubbing along the hood, just like you like it," he said, watching her breathing increase despite her efforts to stay calm. "I'll nip you, but not too hard. Just to tease you while I'm sliding two fingers inside of you and curling them to hit that spot that you want me to pump them against. I'll nip you again, spell the alphabet on your clit until your moans tell me which letter you like the most. I'll get you right there. Make that heat build. Wait until you're breathing heavily and near begging. And then I'll leave you to get yourself free and head back to the city. Is that what you're trying to get me to do, Daisy? Because I will. I'll leave right now." He looked at her hungrily. She swallowed and took a deep breath.</p><p>"You're a special kind of terrible," she said in a husky voice. Sebastian chuckled.</p><p>"Is Alex suddenly no longer doing it for you then?" he smirked at her.</p><p>"No, I prefer my men with a bit of emo in them," she gave him a knowing grin. "Not to change the subject, but how is ZuZu? How's Mark and the company?"</p><p>"ZuZu is loud and smells. I can't describe it, but I think I know what you meant from before," he said, and she nodded in understanding. "Mark is great. The company seems great. Still small, but lots of potentials. Some clients want to meet the person handling their products, so I have a few of those coming up in the next few days. Some of them are VIPs. They like to go to In Fashion if you've heard of that?" he said and noticed her face fall upon mentioning it. "Anyway, he explained that they're trying to get in with The Magnificent Seven if you've heard of them as well? What a ridiculous name, right? The clients have an in with Delvin, so we're going there Saturday night. They're hoping to meet with him."</p><p>Daisy looked like a deer in headlights, and Sebastian didn't miss her panicked expression.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.</p><p>"He's wasting his time," she said quietly, looking down.</p><p>"Why? What do you know about them?" he asked.</p><p>"Only that they prefer big-name companies as their suppliers over start-ups like Mark's. No offense to Mark, I'm sure it's a great product and worthy of consideration, but Delvin won't give him the time of day. None of them will," she explained, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>"And you know all of this how?" he asked, frowning.</p><p>Daisy looked up at him. Even though the grainy phone screen, fear was evident in her eyes.</p><p>"I worked in business, Sebastian. That knowledge is part of the trade. Mark would be better off focusing on smaller companies and growing his business instead of trying to get in with the big time."</p><p>"That's how he feels as well, but his partner wants to try. Hey, do you, by chance, know the names of the Kellerman twins? He couldn't remember," he asked, daring to test her.</p><p>She twirled a strand of her hair before tugging. It was subtle, but he saw it. She was about to lie to him.</p><p>"No. Why does that even matter?" Daisy deflected.</p><p>He sighed, nodding. Daisy lied. She knew who they were, and she was hiding that knowledge from him. He couldn't resist calling her out for it.</p><p>"Daisy, if you're going to lie to me, you gotta get better about hiding it," he said, and she pressed her lips together before looking down.</p><p>"Sebastian, I… it's a lot to explain over the phone," she paused, looking up to face him. "What did he all tell you about The Magnificent Seven?"</p><p>"Basically, their level of wealth, how powerful Delvin is, and how essential it is to be in his inner circle when it comes to downtown ZuZu business."</p><p>"Look, Sebastian, it would be wise for you to stay away from those people. Go to the meetings, the dinner, to In Fashion, but don't get mixed up with people like Delvin. He's bad news. He's the heir to JoJa Corp. That alone should tell you what his morals are. I don't know him personally, but I know all about him and what he's capable of. He could squash companies like Mark's if he wants to. Mark would be wise to stay away from him as well," she said, her expression serious.</p><p>"Daisy, are you sure you're not in some kind of trouble with these people?" he questioned, becoming concerned over her drastic change in mood. She shook her head.</p><p>"No, but most of them aren't good people, Sebastian. You said it yourself; they have no idea what real problems are like. Except for a few of them, you weren't wrong in your opinion. I just defended those that deserved better than that."</p><p>Sebastian thought about what she was saying and remembered that she had defended Delvin's fiancé before. The one that was missing. Kellerman. She knew something about her that she wasn't telling him.</p><p>"This is deeper than you hiding from your abusive ex, isn't it?" he concluded and saw her nod slowly, but it was there. "You know something about her, don't you? Did you use to work for Kellerman PR? Is that why you know all of this about them?" She looked down and shook her head, sighing.</p><p>"I can't do this anymore."</p><p>"You can't do what?" he asked, suddenly concerned over what that meant. Daisy looked back up at him. She looked emotionally exhausted.</p><p>"Lie to you."</p><p>"Okay," he said, shifting nervously over what he hoped she might be about to say.</p><p>"Sunday, when you get back."</p><p>"You're sure? When we talked about this yesterday, you said you weren't ready," he reminded her, not wanting to push her, but at the same time, he wanted to know exactly what kind of mess she was in.</p><p>"I know, but I need to be. I talked to Haley this morning, and she helped me realize that. If I want to be all in with you, I need to tell you the whole truth. And I want to be all in with you, Sebastian."</p><p>"I'm already all-in with you, Daisy. I have been for a long time. Whatever this is, we'll face it together, okay?" he said, hoping she heard the tenderness in his voice.</p><p>"Promise me, no matter what you see or hear in the next few days; you won't come to any conclusions without hearing my side of it first. Let me explain myself, and then you can ask all the questions you want or take whatever time you need to process it. I'll understand," Daisy asked.</p><p>"I promise," he said, meaning it.</p><p>•••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Daisy stared at herself in the mirror. She considered who she was now versus the person Sebastian was talking about on the phone. A mere hint of that girl remained inside of the healthier and happier girl Daisy had become in a month. The girl she was ready to let go of completely. And yet, as she imagined Daisy Kellerman staring back at her, Daisy realized that her old self wasn't letting go without a fight.</p><p>She could see her in her reflection. Her former honey brown hair with the perfect blowout, expensive clothes, air-brushed makeup, and a rail-thin body defined Daisy Kellerman. Farming had added muscles where all her expensive classes and personal trainers could not. Her body was more muscular than it had ever been.</p><p>Her appearance may no longer be what fashionable society demanded, but she felt even more beautiful as she was. No persona. No fake smile. No expensive clothes, manicured nails, or heels that people like Haley would kill for. No more pushing her wedge salad around her plate or hollow gauntness in her face. She was, as she saw in her reflection, Daisy Cole. The girl who had found friendship, acceptance, and compassion in a place she wasn't looking for it. And possibly love from the boy that had remained in the back of her head for years. Maybe not love, not yet, but he might someday. When she gave him the last piece of her, or he wouldn't. He deserved the truth either way.</p><p>She would tell him because she had to. It was too hard to continue lying to him. Especially when he saw right through every single one, would he still find her messiness charming, or would he realize that it was due to her growing up with maids? Would he still find her infuriating? Or beautiful? Would he resent her for the lifestyle she once lived? Or would he respect her for leaving it all behind as Robin said he would? She could only hope that he still see her as she was, not as the heiress that the rest of the world saw her as.</p><p>She packed up her stuff to head over to Redding's residence. Robin was going to teach her how to make spaghetti that night. She had come so far from the girl who stepped off that bus stop a little over a season ago. She hoped he saw that as well.</p><p>••••••••••</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So you've probably guessed who those men in the coffee shop were, but if you haven't...next chapter! As always, thank you for reading! Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. It really motivates me to do this! </p><p>I hope you enjoyed getting a glimpse of Daisy's world and the old version of herself. We all know what's coming now for Sebastian and Daisy. I cannot wait to write it!</p><p>Part two of ZuZu City will hopefully be out next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Imperfection vs Pedestals (Zuzu City Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of Sebastian in ZuZu City</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied; you're getting three separate parts of ZuZu City. I got halfway through Friday's events and decided to split it. Shame because I was really looking forward to Saturday night. Still, there are a few surprises in this chapter as well, and one of my favorite scenes that I wrote in my head while listening to the theme of Five Feet Apart. It inspired the scene for Friday morning. I'll provide a more exact explanation in the endnotes. Enjoy! </p><p>Also yay! 100 Kudos. Thank you so much!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday flew by for Sebastian. Same as the day before. Up early from the sound of traffic in the street followed by coffee at The Grind. He spotted the suit and tie man ordering at the counter. He turned, spotted Sebastian in line, and frowned at him before walking over to the pickup counter. There was something in the way he glared at him that made Sebastian question why it felt so familiar. He saw him grab two drinks and walk over to a girl waiting for him on one of the couches. She had a razor blonde bob cut that was covered by her fedora hat. Sebastian ordered his coffee and left, feeling suit and tie's eyes on him as he did. As he walked out, he looked up and saw, three blocks down, stood Gemstone Press. The actual publishing company that was responsible for getting the Cave Saga series published. At this, Sebastian was a little starstruck. He didn't give a crap about the high society members of The Magnificent Seven like Roger, or his new clients did, but Gemstone Press was another story. They weren't the biggest publishing company globally, but they were definitely one of his favorite. They often put out books that other publishers wouldn't bat an eye at, and they were often some of Sebastian's favorites, what he wouldn't give to shake the hand of the man who ran it. </p><p>It occurred to him to consider what Mark had said the other day about each Kellerman twin inheriting a company and one of them being Gemstone Press. If that was the case, was the owner also a Kellerman, or did he have a different last name? He knew Daisy's father was August's son. Therefore their last name should be Cole. Yet, didn't his mother mention that she had a different last name on the deed when she moved to town? And Daisy had explained her slip-up at the party as her going by her mother's name until recently. He still suspected that wasn't the entire truth. She also knew about the third Cave Saga book but explained that her friend worked there. It was a plausible explanation. Maybe he was looking too hard for something that wasn't there. Yet, he hadn't been wrong about her history of abuse, so maybe he was right about this as well?</p><p>He worked through some quick projects for Mark, including a few tricky lines of code that Mark waned a fresh set of eyes on. He smiled and answered questions during a client meeting over lunch and met the remaining staff. Around five, Mark asked him to come back after lunch the following day, as he wouldn't have much work for him before then. He encouraged him to check out Zuzu City while he had some free time and finalized client dinner plan details with him for the next two days. They had made some small talk over independent projects they had worked on. Sebastian was surprised to learn that Mark and been working on game development for some time. He pitched his idea to Sebastian, who found it entirely original instead of what was currently on the game market. Mark confessed that his issue was in the code lines, as he often found himself running into problems with it. Sebastian suggested he send bugs over his way once he got back, and he would see what he could do. Sebastian had dabbled in-game coding before but lacked the creativity to attach any story to it. </p><p>Not wanting to deal with parking, Sebastian took the metro train to the sushi restaurant Daisy recommended. He had changed back into his usual attire first. He was grateful to have taken the train after realizing how far outside of downtown it was. It was practically on the outskirts of the city, in a lower-income area. It was a stark change from downtown ZuZu and Daisy's favorite coffee house atmosphere. Still, he trusted her judgment.</p><p>It was in a strip mall, which told Sebastian that it was indeed the type of hole-in-the-wall he was looking for. It was run by an older couple who were polite and happy to recommend which sashimi pieces he should order. He sat towards the back of the small dining room. It was just him, and two other guys in the restaurant, who Sebastian suspected were friends. The quality was better than any he'd had before. Daisy was right. He wondered what she ordered from there. She mentioned preferring sushi over sashimi when discussing their favorite foods one night, particularly scallop and tuna rolls. She also referred to spring rolls dipped in peanut sauce as her favorite food in the world, next to French macaroons and dark chocolate caramels dipped in sea salt. He agreed with her on the dark chocolate preference but had never had a French macaroon. She referred to it as a tragedy that she would someday rectify. He thought about calling her, but he knew she would likely be learning how to make some baked fish with his mom. He would call her that evening instead. </p><p>He opened his phone and looked at the picture of her kissing his cheek. He didn't miss the look on his face when she did. Or the in-motion shot his mother had taken of him dancing with her. He didn't smile all that often, at least not until she had entered his life. Occasionally he would give Sam and Abigail a playful grin or an affectionate one to his mother and Maru, but not much beyond that. Since Daisy had walked back into his life, he found himself smiling all the time. Even when he wasn't with her, he was more relaxed these days. Happier even. In his mother's pictures, the smile on his face told him what he already knew; he just needed to admit it to himself first. </p><p>A man in what appeared to be expensively tailored jeans, a fitted green v-neck tee, and a ball cap walked into the restaurant. His equally expensively dressed friends followed him. Sebastian didn't miss the Rolex on his wrist. He caught the annoyed look on the owner's face. </p><p>"Do you know who I am?" the man hissed at the owner. The owner nodded. "Good. I need to ask you some questions."</p><p>"Can I help you and your party with the menu, sir?" the owner asked. </p><p>"No. I wouldn't eat in this dump and risk whatever foodborne illnesses that come with it. If I want sushi, I'll go downtown. I need you to tell me if you've seen this girl," the man ordered, pulling out his phone. "I know she eats here. Have you seen her recently?" The owner shook his head no. </p><p>"Not since winter."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" the man challenged, showing him a wad of cash. The owner shook his head again. </p><p>"As I said, not since winter. Please don't offer me any money for information on her. You'll be wasting it, as I cannot help you," the owner insisted, waving away the money.</p><p>Sebastian, as well as the other two patrons, watched this exchange. He was looking for a girl. Daisy liked this place. The owner was likely familiar with her, and Daisy had moved to Pelican Town right before spring. Could this be Stephen? Sebastian studied him. He was shorter than Sebastian but evidently more built. He looked like someone who did a lot of lifting but not a lot of strength training, as Sebastian had been forced to do with his limited options. His baseball cap mostly hid his hair, but he saw that it hid his short, light brown hair underneath. The man's face filled with anger. </p><p>"Maybe you just some motivation to spark your memory. Or maybe we find some health code violation here if money doesn't make you talk," the man threatened, adding another wad of cash. "When did you last see her?" The owner looked uncomfortable. Behind him stood his wife. Sebastian caught her worried eyes. He had to do something. He stood up and walked up to them. </p><p>"Hey, the man said he hadn't seen her and that he doesn't want your money. You got your answer, now leave," Sebastian said, coming up to face the man. He was around Alex's height, so maybe 5'11 next to Sebastian's 6'1 frame. Realizing this, the man held his head high as he glared at Sebastian. He looked similar to the man on the JoJa Crop building side; only he was missing the clear-rimmed frames that made the other man's face so distinctive. </p><p>"Do you know who I am?" the man asked arrogantly. </p><p>"No, nor do I give a fuck. Either order food or leave," Sebastian said, standing his ground. He didn't know if his general suspicion over this man being Stephen put him on edge or the fact that he was rude to these people. He had no problem standing up to him regardless. He realized the possibility of this being the man on the building's side and quite possibly Stephen Delvin, given his statement. Sebastian didn't even want to let his mind wander over all the possibilities of what that meant. He just wanted him to leave. The man's eyes roamed over Sebastian, and he smiled smugly. </p><p>"Well, aren't you something special? There aren't many people in this city who don't know. Those that do know not to cross me. You would be wise to do the same," the man threatened him. Sebastian stared him down, feeling his fist clench. If he was Stephen, Sebastian could easily see it. Daisy was quite a bit smaller than him. He seemed like the type to take advantage of those weaker than him. The thought only made Sebastian angrier. </p><p>"This is a restaurant where people are just trying to enjoy their meals while others make a living. If you aren't here for either, then leave. Regardless of who you are, I'm pretty sure the police would frown upon attempted bribes—just something to think about," Sebastian stated. The man glared at him but backed away. Sebastian suspected that his threat hit a nerve. If the man were powerful, being charged with bribery wouldn't reflect well for his image. </p><p>"I'll be back in a few weeks to see if you remember any more then," the man said to the owner before turning with his friends and leaving. The other two patrons went back to their food, and the owner looked at Sebastian while shaking his head. </p><p>"Thank you for that, but he'll be back with his wad of cash like he was before, and nothing will have changed between now and then. Even if she does come back in, I'm not telling him anything. He's been in here before looking for her. I told him the same then. I'm just happy to see that she finally got away from him. He used to come in here while she was eating. He would yell at her for coming down here, then drag her out by the arm with her crying out in pain. I tried to stop him on several occasions, but she always shook her head like she didn't want me to help. I always worried about what he did to her after. At least it seems she's finally gotten away." Sebastian closed his eyes at the owner's explanation. He was that fucking close to him, and he didn't know it.</p><p>"I believe she has," he said quietly. </p><p>"You know her?" The owner looked surprised. Sebastian pulled out a picture of her on his phone, and the man nodded. "Her hair is different, but that's her."</p><p>"Then, yes, I do. She got away," Sebastian said, fighting the feeling of his anger building up inside. </p><p>"Good, keep her away from here then," the owner said, walking back into the kitchen. </p><p>When Sebastian returned to his room, he walked out onto the balcony and looked at the man on the JoJa Corp building. The picture was too far away to make any distinct features on the man's face, except for his clear-rimmed frames. Still, they did look similar. He considered it. That was, without a doubt, Daisy's ex Stephen. But was he the same man as Stephen Delvin? If he was, then Daisy was one of the Kellerman twins. He considered it. Plausible? Yes. But he couldn't see it. The thought of Daisy potentially being the heiress made his head spin. It didn't suit her personality, and yet, there were clues. She had been mistaken for an heiress in multiple locations, and she claimed to look similar. She defended people like Delvin's fiancé, almost to the point of seeming to know her personally. She had lied to him about looking like a different heiress than Delvin's missing fiancé, although he hadn't caught that at the time. Although could there be another girl in a similar situation that looked like Daisy? Unlikely given how famous the Kellerman girl seemed to be.</p><p>Mark had said that the Kellerman twins consisted of a boy and girl, like Daisy and Teddy. He said the girl's name wasn't common. Vintage. Wasn't the name Daisy in a way? He thought back to every conversation where she said something that he had questioned and replayed them back over in his mind. He looked back at the Kellerman building. Her mother was in business, and Stephen was an asset. JoJa Corp was one of Kellerman's clients. It all fit so nicely together into one simple explanation, and yet, he couldn't accept it because he needed to hear it from her. Because it was that, or he looks Stephen Delvin up online and confirms that his profile was the same as the man he saw in the restaurant. He went back inside and pulled out his laptop. He began to type in Stephen's name when her words came back to haunt him from last night.</p><p><em> "Promise me, no matter what you see or hear in the next few days; you won't come to any conclusions without hearing my side of it first." </em>  </p><p>He had promised her, and he wouldn't go looking for the answer without hearing her out first. She trusted him to do so, and he had to keep up his end of the bargain. No matter how hard it was. He saw her name pop up on his phone screen, and he declined it. He couldn't talk to her right now. Not without asking her point-blank if her real name was Daisy Kellerman. He didn't trust himself not to. Instead, he shot her a text saying,</p><p>
  <strong> "I'm sorry. I was asleep. I'm exhausted from a long day. Lots of boring meetings and stuff. Can I call you later after I get a nap in?"  </strong>
</p><p>He hated himself for lying to her, but it was easier than the truth. She responded: </p><p>
  <strong> "No worries! I'm exhausted, too—lots of crafting and cleaning today. Just go to sleep for the night. Call me tomorrow sometime instead?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Definitely." </strong>
</p><p>He had responded and then covered his face with his hands. What a week to quit smoking!  </p><p>Friday morning, he woke up to the sound of horns blaring in the street and punched his pillow. He had slept the night fitfully before, dreaming of Daisy as an heiress. Seated on a throne with "The Magnificent Seven" all on their own respective thrones. In a diamond-crusted gown, she sat next to Stephen with a massive rock on her ring finger. She looked happy and content on the exterior, seated above those with less money than she had. Yet, he saw past that exterior to the girl he had watched while she slept on Monday morning. The girl who hid her face from him and blushed when he told her how beautiful she was when she slept. Not the same girl as the one on the throne. They were different. Daisy couldn't be Stephen Delvin's missing fiancé. The idea that she could be that rich didn't fit her, yet he knew it could. If not, she was connected to the Kellerman girl somehow; he just didn't know-how. He pulled out his phone to the picture he took of her sleeping on Monday morning and stared at it. He let his mind go back to that moment and let himself get lost in the memory of her as she was. Not as a possible heiress. </p><p>Sebastian opened his phone and looked at a photo he had snuck of Daisy still sleeping on Monday morning. He let his thoughts wander to that morning as he closes his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow. </p><p>
  <em> She looked so peaceful; Eyes closed, her long lashes at rest. Lips slightly parted. The sunrise casting rays upon her face. Light freckles over the bridge of her nose that he wanted to kiss. He traced his finger along the outline of her face, catching a stray hair and tucking it behind her ear. She stirred from the contact, nuzzling her body closer to his. They had slept in the nude after the night before's activities. He preferred it that way. He liked waking up to the feeling of her bare skin next to his. He kissed her softly on her forehead. She stirred again; her voice was still full of sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What are you doing?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nothing, go back to sleep," he whispered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Stop watching me sleep, Sebastian," she insisted, nuzzling her body against his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Because I probably have sleep in my eyes and drool hanging out of my mouth," she said, rubbing her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "There's actually something really beautiful about the way the sun hits your face in the morning. You look the most at peace when it does," he said into her ear as he moved down to kiss the side of her face. She pushed him away, giggling softly. She opened her beautiful hunter-green eyes to look up at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You should have been a poet," she teased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, I doubt that. I would have been pretty awful at it. We can't all be Elliot's, you know," he said, leaning over her. "For the record, to my knowledge, you don't drool, but you do snore." He gave her a knowing grin. She pushed him playfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I do not!" she maintained, blushing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, trust me, you do. It's actually pretty adorable. Impressive really. Such a loud noise coming from such a small person. Like this," he said, making her snoring sound. She pushed him again, giggling as her blush went all the way down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Stop, there's no way I do that!" she insisted. "Just like there's no way you have a dimple in both cheeks, right." She winked at him. He rolled his eyes at her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We've been through this, Daisy; I don't have a dimple," he stated, with a serious expression on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You do too. Smile for me!" He shook his head. She punched him playfully. "Smile! I'll prove it! I'll accept that I snore if you admit that you have a dimple right here and here," she said, bring her hands to his face. He looked down at her with a tenderness in his eyes. She looked back at him with shyness in hers. In his mind, he was saying it. Maybe in his eyes as well. I love you. It was there on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say it because it was too soon. It felt too soon. Yet, he knew he did. Instead, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her long and slowly, sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "For the record, I'm pretty sure Miso prefers to sleep with me because I'm quieter in my sleep." He gave her a mocking grin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Now you're just mean," she said, and he chuckled at her. She immediately stuck her fingers into his cheeks. "There, dimples! See?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Never." He shook his head, smiling at her. "How about I make up for being mean to you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "How do you plan on doing that?" she asked, watching his hand as it roamed over her breast, stopping to pinch her nipple. It ran down over her naval and rested between her thighs. He gave her a curious look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Do you trust me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Should I?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'll make it worth your while," he said, getting out of bed and pulling a linen scarf out of her closet. He could see the uneasiness in her eyes, but after looking at him for a moment, she smiled and said, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay." </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to think about that moment over his nightmare, feeling the spot on his face where she insisted his dimples were. He knew they were there; he just liked to deny it to tease her. Plus, he had always hated them. He focused on that memory of her while forcing himself to ignore all the other possibilities of who she might actually be. That was the woman he was falling in love with. This Kellerman girl had to be someone else. Especially because why would she leave that much money behind? If she actually had. Could she be pretending to be poor? That would explain the guilt on her face when he confessed his own family's financial struggles to her. But she had explained that she couldn't afford to expand her house the way she wanted to just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian forced himself to put it from his mind as he got ready for his coffee meeting with his mother's friend, whoever that was. He dressed in his usual skinny jeans but put on a fitted purple v-neck tee as Daisy had suggested. She said that purple was a good color for him, whatever that meant. It was hot enough out that wearing a hoody might be a bit miserable anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was seated at one of the couches in the corner, sipping his coffee and responding to Sam's ecstatic text about scoring them a gig in a couple of weeks. He didn't notice the man standing across from him, studying him, until the man said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mother wasn't kidding. You look just like Dorian, but you have a hint of your mother in you as well. I can definitely see it. You have that aquiline O'Conner nose and that pointed chin as well," the man said, with a warm look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked up and studied him. It was the older man who was standing in front of him in line the other day. He placed him in his mid-forties based on the wrinkle lines around his eyes and across his brow. He had on faded but nice jeans, an untucked plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. The man had slightly tanned skin, like someone who had just gotten back from the Fern Islands, and dark brown hair, like Daisy's, but longer than most men his age wore that cut. He reminded him of an old rockstar still hanging on to his youth. He noticed the familiar hunter green eyes as well, also like Daisy's. The resemblance to both Daisy and the younger man who had frowned at him the past two mornings was undeniable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Daisy's father, aren't you?" Sebastian asked the man, suddenly regretting his choice of clothing that morning. The man smiled at him and offered his hand, which Sebastian took willingly, with a firm shake. Was suit and tie Daisy's brother then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward Cole, but yes. And you are Sebastian Riley, not Redding like your mother, correct? You kept Dorian's name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did," Sebastian confirmed. Trying to play it cool and hide his sudden discomfort. He wasn't one to do the whole meet the parents' thing, particularly in unexpected circumstances like this. He understood why his mom decided not to tell him about the purpose of the meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was a good man. I'm sorry you lost him at such a young age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Sebastian said, looking down. "So did my mother arrange this, Mr. Cole?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward, please," Edward insisted, sitting across from him. "We both did, actually. She called me to inquire about," he paused, looking around for anyone listening in before continuing," Daisy, and how she could help. I suggested that we meet and work together. If Daisy trusts you, then I have someone I can trust to look out for her while I get enough evidence to put him away for good. I'm working with a PI and a detective. Trust me; I'm not the only one who wants to bring this guy down. He's made quite a few enemies, but he has the best lawyers as well. We need strong evidence, witnesses, and testimonies. Hers would be the biggest, but it's asking a lot of her to relive it all. I need time for the other victims as well, so I'm asking you to keep her out of ZuZu as much as possible. He knows where to find her if she comes back," he explained, and Sebastian nodded. "So, what exactly do you know about my daughter's situation?" he asked, settled into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know about the abuse and how bad things got. I know Daisy ended her engagement with him. I have an idea about the rest of it, but I'm waiting for her actually to tell me her story. She's telling me on Sunday, or that's her plan." Or it was, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Edward looked surprised. "This is good! This is really good!" Sebastian nodded, thinking about how bad he wanted a cigarette right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she's afraid that I'll otherwise figure it out on my own. I have some theories, but I would rather hear them from her. I'm all for helping you out, Edward, but not if it's going to risk losing her trust again. I almost messed that up once before by telling my mom about her situation. I don't think she'll give me a third chance," he eyed him apologetically. Edward only looked at him approvingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I respect that. Trust me, after this, I plan on calling Daisy and informing her about our meeting and explaining that this was my doing. I'm not going to ask you to do anything that could cause issues between you and Daisy. Just keep me in the loop on anything that's concerning. Daisy isn't the best about that. She tends to try to deal with issues herself or downplay how bad things are." Sebastian felt relieved to hear this, fearing Daisy would lose her trust in him again if she thought this was his doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've noticed, he agreed. "Did Daisy tell you about the email?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Edward said, looking concerned. "I didn't even think about him trying to email her. Did she open it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. Daisy found it on Tuesday night, and I told her not to open it until I got back. I want to turn off any tracking capabilities. It shouldn't be an issue," he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, and thank you. I should have thought to have any tracker settings turned off. It all happened so fast, though. I was trying to get her out of ZuZu before her mother could talk her out of it. Your mom mentioned that you're a programmer and just started a job up here, but you're going to continue working from home. That's good. The world is moving in that direction anyway. It's a good field to be in as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's always interested me. More so than other stuff. What about you? What do you do for a living?" Sebastian asked, trying to make conversation while being curious about the Gemstone connection to the Kellermans at the same time. This man didn't look like the type of person to run Gemstone Press, yet anything was possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a book editor," he said quickly. It almost seemed forced, unnatural in the way he said it. Was he lying to Sebastian? Or was Sebastian once again reading too much into things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like an exciting job. I'm mostly a sci-fi/fantasy fan myself," Sebastian said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've read and edited several good ones if you ever want a recommendation," Edward offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I don't want you to think I set this meeting up to intimidate you. I'm simply looking out for my daughter. She's been through a lot, and with her there and me here, I feel cut off from her. I'm trying to let her figure things out for herself but make sure she's doing okay in the process. I have no objections to you dating her, Sebastian. You seem like a nice guy, and it says something that she's chosen to trust you in such a short time. I know that you spent a lot of time with my father before he died, so I know you're a good kid. Just remember to be patient with her. Yoba knows I struggle to be at times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to be," Sebastian said, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I suppose it will be easier to understand why she won't report Stephen and press charges after she tells me everything on Sunday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will say that you'll finally be able to understand the gravity of the situation and the weight it is on Daisy's shoulders. It's a lot. I know she wants to lock it away and pretend like everything is fine, but eventually, it will all catch up to her, and she'll break down as she did before. Or worse, she'll let her guard down, and he'll find her. Daisy tends to run from her problems and close the door on things when they get hard or unfamiliar. She pushes people away as well. Agreeing to move to the farm and start her life over is very out of character for her, and yet, I think it's what she's wanted to do this entire time. She was just looking for the opportunity to escape. She used to run away to Pelican Town when she was younger. Several times. Sometimes she took her car, others, the bus. I always stopped her before she made it to the town, except for one time when I found her sitting on the front porch, heartbroken because he was really gone. We didn't always get along back then, but I always knew where to find her whenever she disappeared. There was nothing to run to at the time. Nowhere for her to go, yet I think she expected the farm to be still as it was. She stopped going there about three years after he died. I think she finally accepted that whatever she was hoping to find was gone," he explained, and Sebastian processed this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had run away to the town. She was there, and Sebastian never even knew it. Did anyone? She had never told him this, and yet, he could understand why she might feel it was irrelevant. He would ask her about it sometime when things were easier between them. Edward's description of how Daisy dealt with her issues defined her perfectly. Hopefully, therapy would help with that. He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward, I think you should know that I might have seen Stephen last night. I don't know what he looks like, but a man came to the sushi restaurant that she recommended to me. The one on the outskirts of the city, in the strip mall," he confessed, and Edward's eyes looked at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know the one. Daisy used to go there all the time. Did Stephen come looking for her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He offered the owner money, but the owner wouldn't take it. He threatened him. I intervened and asked him to leave. I don't normally get involved with that kind of stuff, but the owner didn't deserve to be threatened like that. He was just trying to protect Daisy. When the guy and his friends left, I showed him a picture of Daisy, and he confirmed that it was her. He knew the guy and said he had dragged Daisy out of there before. He said he wouldn't give any information on her, though. I swear I wasn't looking to find out her secret. I just needed to know if it was her he was looking for," Sebastian insisted, feeling guilty for even asking the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fine, Sebastian. I understand that you're trying to let Daisy tell you herself, but you have a right to be concerned. What did he look like? Have you ever seen him before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I haven't," he said, thinking of the picture of the man on the side of the building. "He was shorter than me, but with a muscular build, sharp features, and light brown hair. He was wearing a baseball cap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glasses?" Edward asked, and Sebastian nearly twitched at the word. The man in the picture had clear-rimmed frames. The man in the restaurant did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Does Stephen wear glasses?" He nearly stuttered through his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes. The glasses are mostly for show. Stephen thinks it makes him look more sophisticated. That sounds like him, though. Did he threaten you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somewhat, but I'm not too bothered by it," Sebastian answered, shaking his head. "I was that close to him, wasn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it until I can properly press charges against him. All I'm asking you to do is take care of my daughter. Keep her safe. I know you're in a new relationship with her, and this is a lot for the two of you right off the bat, but I know she's in good hands with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Sebastian said, feeling unsatisfied despite Edward's reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any pictures of her? I haven't seen her in over a month." Sebastian pulled out his phone and moved to sit in the chair next to him. He showed him some from the flower dance, withholding the ones he didn't think any father should see taken by their daughter's boyfriend. Edward smiled. "She looks healthy. It's a nice change from how she used to look," he remarked, looking saddened by the last part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was that?" Sebastian asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pulled out his phone and showed him a picture he had taken of her with who Sebastian could clearly see was mister suit and tie. He recognized him from the photographs Daisy had shown him as well. That was Teddy. That's what was so familiar about him from earlier. His frown was the same as Daisy's. So were his other facial features as well. They were definitely twins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for first impressions, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sebastian thought. They had been discussing her that day, as well as him and his mother. Teddy definitely wasn't thrilled about his dating her then. Not that he expected him to welcome him with open arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw what Edward meant by healthy. Daisy was much thinner and paler in the picture. Like there was no light in her eyes or soft glow on her skin that she always seemed to have when she smiled. Daisy looked like a shell of the person he had spent the last month with. She had been thinner when she first arrived, but he hadn't noticed the weight gain. Daisy just seemed a bit toner by the end of the month, with softer curves on her hips than before. He thought about how she was surprisingly heavier than she appeared. As though farming had developed existing muscles to be even stronger while keeping her curves soft at the same time. She was in a slim purple gown that showed off just how slender she was. Her curves were barely visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When was this taken?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The day of her engagement party," Edward's voice lowered at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The day he…." Sebastian pressed his lips together, not wanting to say it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Edward confirmed, pressing his lips together as well. "We're going to get him, Sebastian. One way or another, we're going to get him. He's never going to hurt her or anyone again. It's my fault for not getting her away from him sooner. I left her mother after the first time it happened. Daisy was only seventeen. The way she looked with that black eye and bloody lip still haunts me. I wanted to charge him with assault, but she refused. She wouldn't tell the police what happened, and Stephen got away with it. Her mother convinced her that she brought it upon herself for breaking up with him. That's why I left. I thought Daisy would follow when I did, but her mother got to her. She always did until things were bad enough. Still, I should have tried harder," he owned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian thought about what he had just said. Seventeen. It must have happened before he met her because he remembered her mentioning that her parents were divorced. Yet, he had no idea she had been through anything like that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Daisy at seventeen. Her honey brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a smile that was so warm. She seemed so shy then, but also confident and a little flirtatious as well. She probably thought she was free of Stephen then, yet her mother somehow convinced her to go back to him. That was where he was in the dark on the whole thing and would need her to explain. He just couldn't understand what could have driven her to go back to him repeatedly. Still, didn't abuse victims often struggle with getting help until it was often too late? Would it have been too late for Daisy if her father and brother hadn't intervened? He didn't want to consider the possibility. He pictured what Edward had described after Stephen had hit her the first time. The thought made Sebastian sick, shiver even. He wanted to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're getting this bastard," Sebastian growled, fighting back the emotion in his voice. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," he said, looking at Edward with determination. Edward smiled at him, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Let's exchange numbers and go from there. I think we're going to get along just fine, Sebastian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>••••••••••</span>
  
</p><p>Today was a lazy day farming-wise for Daisy. She was waiting on her final harvest and leaving the rest until she could start planting her summer crops. She had gotten up early to prep the fields for the saplings she and Robin were picking up that afternoon. She was fortunate, as it was a busy day for her otherwise. Yet, despite her busy schedule, her mind went to Sebastian not being up for talking last night. She had to believe that he was tired, but wasn't he typically a night owl? Maybe the previous two days had been a lot for him? She chose to believe that over the other possibility of him learning something about her and being upset over it. She heard her phone ringing, expecting it to be him, but was disappointed to see that it was her father instead. </p><p>"Hey, dad," she said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.</p><p>"Wow, be a little more subtle about it, will you? I know there are people you would much rather talk to than your old man, but at least sound somewhat happy to talk to me," he teased. She grimaced.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just waiting on someone else to call me. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm good, actually. Was it Sebastian that you were waiting on?" Daisy froze at this. </p><p>"How do you even know about…."</p><p>"Robin caught me up. It's alright, Daisy; he's a good guy. No objections on my end."</p><p>"You've met him then." Daisy's voice fell flat. Of course, that was who his mystery meeting was with this morning. How did she not see that coming?</p><p>"Don't be upset with him for it. He was against the whole thing, and I convinced him that I would take full responsibility for it. Robin and I orchestrated this whole thing at my request. Seeing as how you informed him of your situation or at least part of it, I informed him of how he can help me," her father explained. </p><p>"I can't believe you went behind my back. I was going to tell Sebastian everything on Sunday," she stated. "This complicates things."</p><p>"It complicates nothing, Daisy. I wanted to meet him and make sure you weren't seeing someone who wasn't…another Stephen. It's clear he isn't. Forgive me for being protective of my daughter.  I told him what he already knew and asked that he keep me in the loop on anything concerning. Now that I have people in that town who know about your situation, they can help keep you safe. You're not always the most forthcoming about things, Daisy. Like the email Stephen sent you. Were you going to tell me about that?"</p><p>"I haven't even opened it yet," she said, angry that Sebastian had told him about it. </p><p>"Would you have, though?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Daisy, if you want to stay safe, you need to keep me in the loop on everything. Including that email. After Sebastian removes all forms of tracking capabilities, please forward them to me. We could use it as evidence, especially if it comes off as threatening in any way. He's looking for you, Daisy. If you want to stay safe, you need to work with me. My PI said he's going to all of your favorite places and inquiring about you."</p><p>"I know, Celeste told me," Daisy replied, pulling at her hair nervously.</p><p>"Daisy, we've been through this. He's dangerous and powerful.  I understand that you're not ready to come forward because of what is at stake if you do. Remember, you have to keep your promise of being honest with me if anything happens that seems concerning. Because Sebastian is now involved in this, I feel like I need to include him in everything. Frankly, I trust him more to be honest with me for the sake of your safety than I do you at the moment."</p><p>"So you're going over me and forcing him to betray something I don't want to be known or fussed over?" she demanded, angry with her father for dragging Sebastian into this. </p><p>"Only if you force me to," her father said flatly. </p><p>"What about what he wants?" she emphasized.</p><p>"He wants to get him as badly as I do, Daisy. He wants to help. Let him. Tell him everything on Sunday as planned. He deserves to know. He's a good guy. It gives me peace of mind knowing that you're in safe hands with him."</p><p>"You like him, then?" she asked, wondering what he honestly thought about him.</p><p>"I do. Sebastian's a nice change. He really seems to care a lot about you. He didn't have a lot to say, but I think he was nervous. I did catch him off guard, but I was afraid he wouldn't agree to the meeting otherwise."</p><p>"He would have for me," she stated, knowing he would. </p><p>"Well, I look forward to getting to know him better then. Work with me, Daisy; I'm just trying to keep you safe. Myself, your brother, Sebastian, and Robin, we're all just trying to keep you safe."</p><p>"I know," she said, not wanting anyone else involved in her mess. Yet, at this point, what choice did she have?<br/>•••••••••<br/> <br/>Sebastian saw her number pop up on his screen. He still had ninety minutes before he had to be in the office. He suspected it to be simply going over paperwork and getting the rest of his stuff set up for Tuesday, followed by a client dinner that he was dreading. He wasn't a fan of this in-person client stuff. He preferred being behind a computer and hoped his job would stay in that direction once we officially started. Still, for as much as he was dreading the client dinner,  he was dreading this phone call with Daisy even more so. He had to answer it. He couldn't avoid her forever. </p><p>"Hey," he said, trying to sound casual. "Video?"</p><p>"Hi, and yeah," she said, and the silence weighed heavily between them. </p><p>"I met your dad," he confessed, not sure how to start things. He could see that she was equally as nervous.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know my father was going to do that," Daisy insisted.</p><p>"It's okay, umm," he said, lost on what to say. "I don't really do the meet the parents thing. I mean, I assumed I'd meet yours eventually. Well, your dad and your brother at least. I didn't expect it to be like this, though," he confessed, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Yeah, well, trust me, I didn't expect it to go like that either. I'm sorry, Sebastian. I hope he didn't scare you off. He just doesn't trust me to be honest with him about handling everything, and I think he's hoping to use you as a contact instead. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, though. Of course, he said you want to help, so I guess what I'm offering is pointless." At this, he gave a serious look.</p><p>"It's not pointless, Daisy. I want to help keep you safe, but we will discuss how to handle the situation together. Trusting each other means telling each other everything and not going behind each other's backs when we disagree. Do you agree?" he said, feeling the need to assure her that he wasn't going to betray her trust again.</p><p>"I do," She nodded, still seeming nervous. Sebastian took a deep breath. He needed to be honest with her about possibly meeting Stephen. Still, he decided to withhold that information until he was back in Pelican Town. Telling her over the phone could potentially risk her having a panic attack while she was alone. He wouldn't be able to talk her down in person, so he needed to wait. He debated telling her about seeing her brother as well. Still, he didn't want to explain how he had been secretly listening in on their conversation without realizing who they were talking about. That would only cause more issues between them. He would tell her everything on Sunday.</p><p>"That settles it then," he said, wanting to change the subject. "So, when is your appointment?"</p><p>"At noon. Shane is picking me up soon. Then your mom is meeting me afterward to go shopping for paint and more decor for the house. I guess it's time actually to make this place home. She's also helping me move several fruit trees from Pierre's to the farm to get the orchard going. I'll probably plant those tomorrow. I wasn't going to start them quite yet, but I made more than I anticipated this season and should still have enough to get more chickens soon and have your mom build me a barn. I want to restore the shed and greenhouse as well." </p><p>He smiled at her.</p><p>"Wow, you really have plans, don't you? Considering only weeks ago, you told me that you didn't think you were cut out to do this. Now you're turning it into a real farm. I'm really proud of you, Daisy. August would be too. I mean that" he said, amazed at how well she was doing in such a short time—especially given what she started with. </p><p>"Thanks. Well, with Alex clearing away debris and your mom helping me construct the buildings, it's helping move things along quicker. I suppose it helps that I've been reading as much as I can about farming, canning, crafting, mining, and raising animals. I kind of get a little obsessive about projects when I start them. I know that I tend to jump into things blindly and maybe a little spontaneously as well. Still, I try to educate myself on the subject as much as possible regarding my job and money, like moving here. Absolutely no preparation whatsoever, and it was a disaster. But once I got here and realized how much work it would take, I figured out how to best utilize the farm and its potential. I know I didn't have scarecrows in the beginning, and that probably set me back.  I'd like to think I'm turning things around now," she explained, and he smiled at her determination. She was more resourceful than she gave herself credit for. </p><p>"You are. That's the way to do it too. How do you think I learned how to program? I mean, sure, had I actually gone to college, I would be making a lot more money right now and have a much better job, but it wasn't for me. So I researched as much as I could, took a few online courses, and taught myself. Now," he paused, "It seems to be paying off. Mark seems like a great guy, and I like the company, but I'm honestly not a fan of meeting clients constantly. I'm really looking forward to going back to hiding behind a computer. You don't have to impress or socialize with a computer, you know?"</p><p>"I do," she said. "I think I feel the same way sometimes only about my farm. I always hated dealing with clients, but I worked in business, which was part of the trade. I hated the persona, the fake smiles, all of it.  I wanted to be myself around them, but that wasn't enough for my mother. I don't miss it. I don't think I ever will."</p><p>"How were you not enough for your mother's clients?" he asked, not understanding. </p><p>"I just wasn't, I guess. Daisy needed me to be cutthroat and not afraid of who I fucked over in the process. That wasn't who I wanted to be. It's complicated, though, and kind of goes with the rest of my story…." She trailed off, grimacing and looking down.</p><p>"So Sunday then?" he reminded her, hoping to bring her focus back on him.</p><p>"Sunday." She nodded. </p><p>"It's going to be fine. Whatever it is, you're not going to scare me off, okay?" Sebastian tried to reassure her. "Look, my mom knows, and it doesn't seem to bother her. Why would it bother me?" She looked at him, seeming unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Because sometimes I think you put me on this pedestal as this perfect person, and I'm not. I'm pretty imperfect, actually. I've spent the past seven years hiding that from the world, and now I'm not so sure it will forgive me for it once I let it see who I really am. I'm not so sure you will either. Because what I think you might find so attractive about me may not seem quite so attractive once you learn the reason. I know I keep hitting on this but don't put me on a pedestal, Sebastian. I'll only disappoint you." </p><p>He thought about what she was saying. He was guilty of that. From the day he met her, he put her on one. He had this idea of her based on that one day, and yet, seeing her as she was now didn't necessarily leave him wanting. </p><p>"I'll admit that from the first day I saw you as a child, watching you from those stairs, I put you on one. I used to imagine what you were like and never felt worthy of knowing you because of it. That pedestal was only raised higher when I met you. I liked you. I could talk to you, and that wasn't something I did easily with anyone. I felt something new that day I had never felt before. So yeah, I placed you on one, and you stayed on it until you arrived in Pelican Town.  When you arrived in Pelican Town, I was perfectly aware that you weren't exactly that same person I had imagined you to be. Yet, I found your imperfect qualities to be even more attractive than anything that would have placed you in the category of being perfect. I like the imperfect parts of you, Daisy. Even though you make me crazy sometimes, it's a good crazy. I want more of it. I just hope you feel the same way about my imperfections as well," he confessed, gauging her reaction. She looked at him with what almost looked like wonderment. </p><p>"It's hard to say, as I have yet to find any," she said, giving him a knowing grin. He grinned at this, suddenly feeling shy for some reason. </p><p>"Oh, they're there. You're just not looking hard enough," Sebastian joked. </p><p>"Well, I guess I'll get to know them with time," she smiled at him. "I need to get moving. Shane will be here soon. Call me later?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll call you before I go to bed," he confirmed. <br/>••••••••</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Songs that inspired this chapter:</p><p>Five Feet Apart by Brian Tyler, Breton Vivian For Sebastian remembering Monday morning with Daisy<br/>With Me by Sum 41 in regards to discussing Pedestals and imperfections.</p><p>Chapter 16/Part 3 of ZuZu will hopefully be out by Friday. I'm eager to get Sebastian home to Daisy already, but we got one more big discovery for him to get through and a few things pertaining to Daisy back home as well. I really debated how to handle Sebastian unknowingly meeting Stephen, but I think I'm good with how it turned out. </p><p>Update: Editing the last part of chapter 16 currently, but it’s a busy 24 hours. I’ll try to finish it up tonight and upload it tomorrow morning. So excited for chapter 16!</p><p> I know I've mentioned this before, but I've always pictured Daisy's father to look like Matthew Settle if that helps you picture the character better. </p><p>If anyone reading this is dealing with winter storm Uri, stay warm and stay safe! It's currently -1 with a windchill of -17. It's so cold the wind cuts right through you. I may have to disagree with Sebastian on this being his favorite season. I'm officially over it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Tattoo (ZuZu City Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shane shares a secret with Daisy and Sebastian get's closer to the truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had hoped to have this out by Friday, but I wanted it to be perfect. If you watched Game of Thrones, then you're familiar with episode nine always being the big episode when shit goes down. Well, it's going down in this chapter. As a character I put so much into developing for this chapter alone, I would say, "Buckle up!" </p><p>I really hope you enjoy it and it's everything you wanted to see for these two. I'll have a better list in the endnotes, but a HUGE inspiration for this chapter was Paul Oakenfold's DJ box - Best of 2014 and The Lights from the Five Feet Apart soundtrack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shane kept his eyes trained on the road as they drove up along the mountain paths towards Pine Ridge Valley. He was nervous. They both were. Daisy had been in therapy on and off for years but with the same therapist. Starting over and retelling her story was quite daunting. She could only imagine how Shane felt. She didn't know the extent of his issues, but it wasn't her place to ask. Instead, she chose to support him as he was supporting her. He eyed her before looking back towards the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, um, this helped you before? And it helped your friend?" he asked, continuing to look straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did, although I think sometimes we need a bit of a refresher. I think that's why I'm going back. I can't move forward with my life until I deal with the past. As well as some current issues as well," she said, thinking about Stephen. He wasn't going to go away. She would have to confront or report him sooner or later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean with your ex?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence continued, with Shane occasionally stealing glances at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, umm…I kind of know who you are. I mean, I know you're that heiress that's missing," he confessed, stealing a look at her. She looked back at him, unable to hide her surprise. He shrugged. "They sell "It Girl" in JoJa Mart. I recognized you while I was stocking the magazine section one day. Well, the day of your party, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, shocked that he would keep it a secret for so long. He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured you had a reason for not wanting people to know. You were trying so hard to hide your identity, although I'd seen you enough in the Saloon to know what you looked like underneath your hat. You could have actually changed your name or something, but I guess then you couldn't claim the deed to your grandfather's farm, right?" She nodded in confirmation. "Anyway, I'm guessing that you and Delvin broke up, but the press doesn't know yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mother and Stephen won't accept it. Stephen abused me for years. It got bad enough that my father and brother are hiding me here while building a case against him. They need me to press charges; I'm just not ready yet," she revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So then is your last name actually Cole, or is it Kellerman?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Cole. Kellerman is a public name. Although to answer what is likely your next question, my father had my name removed from the appraisal records and search engines regarding online property records. That doesn't mean he couldn't find me eventually, especially with a PI, but it won't be as simple as looking me up under my father's last name. I don't even know if he would link the two together as I've been Daisy Kellerman for the past seven years. It's not an ideal situation, but for now, it's what we got. Stephen is smart but arrogant and lazy. It's unlikely that he would involve a PI in finding me this early on without risking the PI telling the press about my actual disappearance. Stephen's reputation is everything to him. He could dismiss a reporter's claims, but a PI that he employs is another story. So, based on what my friend told me, he's looking for me privately but starting to get desperate. It's only a matter of time until he forces my mother to tell him where I am, which my father will then report the abuse to the press. The simple solution is for me to report him, but I don't know if I can," she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're afraid of him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, and if I expose him, it will hurt the company image. I'm not his only victim. If others come forward, there will be lawsuits and likely boycotting of Joja Corp. Not to mention my mother's PR firm that represents him. Both companies will take financial hits. Locations like the one in Pelican Town will be the first to close. You and Sam would lose your jobs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we'll get another one elsewhere. It's not worth Stephen continuing to harm people, Daisy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't resent me for putting you out of a job?" she questioned, surprised by his lack of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I would resent Stephen Delvin for what he did to you and his other victims because he alone cost people their jobs. You're just victims here. I hate that job and working for a slime ball like Morris anyway, so if I lose my job, I'll find another elsewhere. Don't risk your safety for me, Daisy. Or your happiness. Sam and I will be fine. Has Morris seen you yet? I'm assuming he knows who you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does, and no, to my knowledge, he hasn't yet. I've been avoiding the store for that reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, to be safe, I hid the magazines behind another fashion magazine that no one buys. I've been doing that with anyone where your face visible. It's not like Morris actually pays attention enough to notice. I'm tossing them today to make room for the summer issues." Daisy looked at him gratefully, tears glistening in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Shane. I mean it. Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. I mean, I know you're an heiress, but you're not how I expected you to be. You're nice. Hardly anyone in this town is nice to me. Hardly anyone even notices me, but you do. You actually tried to help me, so I'm helping you too," he declared, looking at her briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we be friends? Like actual friends? Before I came here, my only friends were my brother and my best friend, who you know as Celeste Bradley," Daisy requested. He nodded, listening. "I didn't trust anyone else because they would just stab me in the back if I did. I feel like I can trust you, so I want to be your friend, Shane. If that's okay?" she asked, meaning it. He looked at her and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could use a friend," he said. "So, does anyone else know? Does Sebastian?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haley and Robin figured it out. Robin saw "It Girl" in Pierre's, but she already had her suspicions. Haley figured it out right away. That's why she was behaving strangely at the party. They've both promised not to say anything, though. They want to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering why Haley randomly came into JoJa Mart looking for "It Girl" that day. I told her that we didn't have any," he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was trying to buy out all of the copies in town to prevent anyone else from recognizing me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Sebastian?" he questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He knows about the abuse, but not who I actually am. I plan on telling him everything when he gets back on Sunday if he doesn't figure it out beforehand. He's so close to my former world already. With the clients, he's meeting and where he's staying. I just hope he'll understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he will, Daisy. You two seemed really happy together at the flower dance. I think you need to give him the benefit of the doubt here. And look, I've met Stephen Delvin. The guy is a bastard. Not as sleazy as Morris, but a creep nonetheless. If you tell Sebastian about him, he will understand why you weren't initially honest with him. We're not friends, but I know him, and he's a good guy. He seems to care a lot about you. You should know, though, in regards to Stephen, he sometimes does the store inspections himself. If I notice Morris suddenly going crazy about cleaning, I'll let you know. That's usually a sign that someone important is coming in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Shane," she said, giving him a grateful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>•••••••••••</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therapy went better than expected. If the therapist recognized her, she didn't indicate that she did. Instead, she focused on getting to know Daisy based on the limited information she was comfortable giving her. They touched lightly on the abuse. The therapist gave her some recommended resources to check out and read between sessions. Daisy would read them, even though a part of her wanted to pretend it wasn't happening. That's generally how she got through most days and stayed sane. But the nightmares still haunted her most nights, and the panic attacks wouldn't stop until Daisy dealt with them in some way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Shane's reassurance helped her come to terms with what she needed to do, but she wasn't quite there yet. Daisy required more time. She saw him waiting in the lobby as she left and smiled at him with a look of encouragement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was waiting for her in the parking lot. She smiled as she greeted her, not asking about the therapy, which Daisy was grateful for. They picked up the paint, adding a plum color that Daisy wanted to add as an accent wall for her family room and charcoal for the kitchen instead of blue. She settled on a warm grey for her bedroom and white, tying the remaining living room walls with the plum and charcoal. She was grateful that Robin had opted for white cabinets when she had done the install. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped in the home store, and Daisy picked out some pink and turquoise accents to pull it all together. She also bought a teal comforter, new sheets, and pillows to go in her bedroom. Daisy wondered what was going through Robin's head when she picked out the new bedding that Sebastian would hopefully enjoy as well, but Robin said nothing. She didn't miss the amused look that she constantly wore on her face, though. It was the same one Sebastian often gave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Robin suggested that they pick up some stuff for her kitchen as well, including some essential gadgets, a cookbook, some mugs, and for Sebastian's sake, a new coffee maker. Daisy opted for a model that was a dual coffee/espresso maker to satisfy her latte cravings. She also bought several martini glasses, hoping to host another small party soon. Daisy knew how to make quite a few from her former late nights with her favorite club owner when Stephen was out of town. She didn't know if anyone would be a fan, but she bought the mixers for it as well in the hopes of tempting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she hadn't brought much with her from her apartment, her martini shaker kit had thankfully made the journey. It was one of her most cherished items because of the person who gave it to her. Robin had stocked the house with dishes, pots, pans, and a few other basics when she added the kitchen to the house. It occurred to Daisy that Robin had probably realized someone who lived such a sheltered life would never think to bring such things with them. She hadn't. She always took it for granted that she would just have them wherever she lived. Her mother's staff furnished and decorated Daisy's penthouse per her instructions before Daisy had even seen the place. Greta had filled in the rest as needed. She missed Greta. Not as her maid, but as her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never done this before," Daisy said while they were looking over coffee mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Picked out mugs?" Robin asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Decorated my own place. My mother always made all of my selections for me," she admitted. Robin nodded, seeming to process it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, she's not here to tell you what to do anymore. Buy what feels like home to you," Robin said, and Daisy did just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more purchases, they headed back to Stardew Valley to drop off her things before driving back to Pierre's to pick up the tree saplings. She settled on a variety of peach, apricot, apple, cherry, and pomegranate saplings. Robin then instructed her to get them set up in Daisy's prepared soil fields while she was starting to prep the house for painting. When Daisy came back inside, Robin handed her some old clothes to wear and a roller to get her started. She showed her how to leave the excess in the paint tray and make the most of her strokes. They had Daisy's bedroom painted in no time, and Robin moved on to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru arrived at six with takeout from the Saloon, and Abigail showed up around seven to cut Daisy's hair, which she had completely forgotten about. Robin told her not to worry about it and put Maru to work instead while Abigail cut her hair in the kitchen. Daisy caught Robin watching the exchange between Maru and Abigail with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She knows, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daisy realized. Robin seemed to know everything that went on in that town or involved her children. Maybe that's where Sebastian got his damn perception skills from. She would never be able to hide anything from either of them completely. Robin asked Abigail all sorts of questions about how cosmetology school was going, what she did in her free time, and what foods she liked to eat. Maru and Abigail kept looking at her puzzled, but Daisy knew what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the four of them ended up splitting a bottle of wine and breaking into fits of laughter when Daisy told them about the time Sebastian tried to teach her how to make pancakes. She left out the part where they almost kissed but caught Robin watching her with a particular curiosity and amusement. They were cleaning up when Sebastian's phone popped up on her phone. Robin winked at her and answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if it isn't my favorite son! How's the city?" Robin said, pausing. "Oh, fine, is it? Are you too important to talk to your mother now? Fine, bring me back that new drill I sent you the information on, and I'll let you talk to her," she said, putting the phone to her shoulder and grinning at Daisy. "I see I've been replaced. Here you go. I'm going to finish up your accent wall and then clean up for the night. Maybe the girls can help me," she said, eyeing the two of them. Daisy took the phone and stepped outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," he said in a soft tone. "My mother…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loves you very much and has been a lifesaver today. Be nice to her," Daisy finished for Sebastian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. How's the painting going? Also, video call?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and great! My bedroom is done, and we've done half of the living room already. Plus, she helped me buy some more stuff for the house as well. Some essentials, and some small touches to make it a bit more my style." She hoped he could see her. The sun was nearly set, but her porch light illuminated her face. She could see that he was sitting in his hotel room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you not bring much of your own from home?" he questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It was foolish of me because now I have to buy everything, but I didn't think about it at the time. Not that the decor was my style anyway. I wanted to leave everything behind and start over. Figure out who I was and what I wanted," Daisy explained, thinking of her cold, upscale penthouse with no personal touches. Everything was high-end decor in shades of white, gold, and grey. She loved grey, but not with her mother's chosen color palette. Her farmhouse turned out to have a much warmer feel, especially with the darker shades mixed in with the white. She couldn't wait to see how it all turned out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why was it not your style? Was it Stephens?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His, plus my mother's. She had it decorated to match their tastes. He was getting ready to move in. It was a lot of white and gold accents, which was classy but cold and never felt like a home for me. I think what your mom and I are doing with the farmhouse might be more me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grey and purples mostly, but you'll have to see it. I kind of worked with what we bought on Monday and went from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are those your favorite colors?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of. I'm particular about it. I love warm purples like the color I painted as an accent wall. I really love grey, like a certain pair of eyes I haven't seen in a few days," she said, winking and catching a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. "I also really love rose gold. Like really LOVE rose gold. I guess I'm a little complicated with my color preferences, aren't I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what you like," he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you? What's your favorite color?" she asked, and he cocked an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, really? You haven't figured that one out by now?" he teased her, and she palmed her face, laughing. Of course, it was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now I just feel dumb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not dumb. I like black…and sometimes purple and blue as well. When I'm in the mood," he confessed, smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if that purple dress shirt is still available, you should wear that to In Fashion tomorrow night. It complements your eyes well and will impress your clients. Plus, it's suitable for their dress code," she advised him, and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll wear that. I take it you've been there?" Sebastian assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately," she sighed. "Not my kind of place at all, but it's where Stephen wanted to hang out. Essie and I would stick it out until our boyfriends got drunk enough not to care if we were there or not and have Teddy pick us up. If we were lucky enough to get away, that is. Hopefully, you won't have to stay too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it. Tonight's dinner was bad enough. Tomorrow we're going to another high-end place as well. I can tell that Mark hates it as much as I do, but Roger, who basically makes sales for the company, is insistent that this is how we get more clients. Normally developers don't really deal with clients like this. Still, these guys are really particular about who they work with, so I guess I'm coming along. Whatever, I'll be out of here as soon as I wake up Sunday morning. I'm not sure what your day looks like. I have band practice around one, but I can come over before and again afterward," he offered, and she knew what was both weighing heavily on their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That works for me. Maybe text me when you're leaving the city, so I'll know when to expect you. I'm planning on getting up early to knock out some planting, but otherwise, I'm free. Assuming your mom and I finish painting, that is. That reminds me, I think your mom knows about Maru and Abigail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He looked surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they're both over here right now. Your mom seemed really interested in Abigail and was watching them together. I think she knows, and she seems good with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's good! Hopefully, it will give them the courage to come out soon," he said, sounding relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so too. Abigail and Maru deserve to be happy. Anyway, I should get back inside and help them clean up. I need to set up my new bedding as well now that the paint is dry," Daisy said, catching the intrigued look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"New bedding, huh? Now that I will benefit from," he joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks comfy; I'll have to let you know. I bought something else that's for the two of us, but I think you'll be even more excited than I am about it," she said in a teasing tone. Sebastian laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can only hope," He laughed. "Alright, I'll call you tomorrow before I head out for dinner. I'm mostly sightseeing around the city to kill time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want the call to end, yet she didn't know what to say. She realized how much she missed him when she saw his lazy grin staring back at her and thought about how excited she was for him to see the farmhouse redecorated to her style. She wanted to tell him how big of a deal it was for her to be decorating her own place and how much she wanted to share that with him. It was another piece of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian," she began before letting her eyes lower. She shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to come off as clingy," she said, regretting even bringing it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you too, Daisy," he said, and she looked up to catch the warmth in his eyes. "It's okay; I struggle with the right words to say around you as well. One more day, okay? Good night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night," she said, ending the call. One more day, and then everything changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>•••••••••</span>
</p><p> Daisy got up before sunrise, determined to get her saplings in the ground and her new coffee maker working. She greeted Robin with a strong cup of coffee, and Robin joked about her officially being her favorite out of all of Sebastian's girlfriends. Daisy found herself curious but not sure if she should ask. Robin read her expression and volunteered the information willingly.</p><p>"They've never been like you, that's for sure. Well, aside from the heiress thing. But it's more than that. I'm not sure what it is, but he's different from you. He smiles," she stated.</p><p>"He didn't with the others?" Daisy asked, not following. </p><p>"Not like he does with you. He's broken a lot of his habits, too, like smoking. I've noticed that he's doing that a lot less now," Robin said, sipping on her coffee. </p><p>"He's trying to quit, actually," Daisy revealed. </p><p>"Thank Yoba! I've been on him to quit since he started three years ago! He's also getting out of the basement more and is willing to go places that I used to have to practically drag him to, like shopping or the flower dance. Normally he would skip out of there the second the partners' dance was over. I'm just saying Daisy, he's different, and I'm relieved to see it. Does he like Zuzu City?'</p><p>"I don't think so. Sebastian hasn't said much about it, but I get a sense that he doesn't. He hates to meet with clients, but he really likes his boss, so that's good. I think he's ready to come home, though. I miss him. I tried to say it last night but couldn't. I'm bad with that whole thing, you know?"</p><p>"So was your dad," Robin winked at her. "It's okay; it worked out for the best anyway," she said, looking a little sad as she said it. Daisy wondered if she was thinking about her situation between Demetrius and Sebastian. </p><p>"I'm telling him everything tomorrow. I'm really hoping he doesn't resent me for not telling him sooner or hate me for who I used to be. I mean, technically, I'm still an heiress. If I become a shareholder in Gemstone and have some sort of involvement with the company, I'll see some of the profits. I just don't know how he's going to respond to it all," Daisy said, staring into her empty coffee cup. Robin put her hand on hers. </p><p>"He may be upset, but he will understand. Be prepared for him to ask why you didn't feel you could trust him with your secret initially. That's what he's going to be the most upset about. I'm positive about that. Sebastian and I don't lie to each other. He's kept secrets from me, I'm sure of that, but we do our best never to lie. It's been our agreement since his dad died, and he needed something solid that he could count on in life. When I remarried, I was honest with him about how things were going to be. I did that to make him understand that while I would never stop loving his dad, I was doing it for our family. He makes decisions based on facts and logic. He's very perceptive. We both are, actually. So, I'm sure he's already picked up on the part of your secret but is waiting for the whole story to form an opinion. When he learns why you kept your identity secret from him for so long and why you left it all behind, he will understand. He may struggle with your reasoning to not expose Stephen right now. Still, he will ultimately let that be your decision once you explain to him the guilt your struggling with. Just give him a chance to know all of you. I promise it will be worth it," she assured her, and Daisy considered what she said. </p><p>"When is it too soon to be in love with a person?" Daisy asked her. Robin smiled at this.</p><p>"An expert would say that true love takes time, months even. Yet, your situation is slightly different, so I don't think the rules necessarily apply to the two of you. It took me several months to fall in love with Demetrius, but my heart wasn't completely open to him when we first started dating. With Sebastian's dad, a month. We were together constantly like the two of you are. It might still be a little early to tell, but given the headstart the two of you got all those years ago, maybe it isn't? Everyone is different. I think after everything is out in the open with each other, you'll have a better idea of how you feel. Start there and then see. That's my best advice for you," she said, looking over at the stove. "Now, how about I teach you how to make some eggs, and then we'll start painting. If we finish early, I'd like to head over to the community center and start on those walls while the floors are ripped up. Sound good to you?" she asked her with a smile. </p><p>"Sounds great," Daisy said, smiling in return, Robin's advice heavy on her mind.<br/>•••••••••</p><p>Sebastian had seen enough downtown ZuZu. He knew he could never live down there. In contrast, he didn't mind The Grind, everything else sort of fell flat on his expectations. He found himself taking the train back down to the sushi restaurant for a late lunch. The owner smiled, recognizing him, and made some new recommendations for him to try.</p><p>Afterward, he noticed a flyer for an adult store two stops down.  He debated buying something based on what he thought Daisy would like but then questioned if she would be turned off by it. She was working with his mom, which could make for an awkward conversation, but he decided to take a chance and call her. She answered, and he could hear music blaring in the background. </p><p>"Hey, we were just finishing up the painting," she said, sounding excited. </p><p>"Yeah? I can't wait to see it. I was calling because I have a question for you," he said, a sly grin on his face. "You're not on speakerphone, are you?"</p><p>"No, but on that note, I'll step outside," she said, giggling. </p><p>"So, how do you feel about toys?" he asked in a teasing tone. </p><p>"Toys? As in…what I think you're referring to?" </p><p>He could almost hear her smile in her tone.</p><p>"What other kinds of toys would I not want my mother overhearing us talk about?" he said in a jesting tone. </p><p>"Good point. Umm…." </p><p>He could sense her uncertainty.</p><p>"Look, Daize, if it's not your thing, we don't have to. I saw a store and thought I'd ask before going in," he said, suspecting that she wasn't into it. He tried to hide his disappointment. </p><p>"No, it's not that I don't want to. I've never used toys before. Well, aside from maybe one on myself, but not really," Daisy confessed, and Sebastian nodded in understanding. </p><p>"How about I buy what I think you'll like, and we'll start there. We can always try different things later. If at any point you're uncomfortable with it, we'll stop and do what we normally do. Sound good?" He was secretly hoping she would say yes. He had a few things he wanted to try with her. </p><p>"Okay. Surprise me," Daisy said, and he tried to remain cool about it. </p><p>"Cool, I'll check it out then. After that, I'm probably going to grab another coffee from The Grind and get ready for dinner. I might be out late tonight. Want me to call you when I get back?"</p><p>"Yeah, if it's not too late. I might already be asleep. I'm pretty wiped out already. Did your coworker secure that meeting with the VIPS," she asked, her tone changing as she mentioned them. He frowned over the change.</p><p>"Not yet. They're hoping to meet the VIPS at In Fashion. I think I'll stay out of the way for that part. I'm not exactly eager to meet anyone associated with JoJa Corp."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't blame you. Anyway, I need to get back to work but have fun, okay, and I'll see you tomorrow," Daisy said, quickly wrapping up the call.</p><p>"See you tomorrow. Don't let my mother work you too hard, okay? I know how she gets," he said, feeling the unspoken words between them. They both did. </p><p>"Don't worry, I won't," she said as she hung up. <br/>•••••••</p><p>
  <span>While Sebastian could afford to take Daisy to a place as high class as the restaurant they were currently eating at, he wouldn't be able to afford much else. Glancing at the menu prices and seeing Mark grimaced as well made him feel bad for Mark. It was clear that Roger was the decider of how to woo clients, whereas Mark just wanted the work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been thinking about Mark's video game idea all day. He asked himself if it was something that would interest him, overwriting code lines for programs. He would need to take some online courses to understand the development behind it better, but it was worth considering. He had decided if working for Mark went well enough, he would happily partner on it with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, this company was Mark's baby. Would he be willing to abandon it on a gamble like the gaming industry? They would have to weigh that once they got to that point. He wanted to talk to Daisy about it and see what she thought, but she had enough on her mind already, and he didn't want to burden her with it. Maybe after they had talked and she told him her secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every theory played out in his head over and over again over what it might be—the craziest one seeming the most possible. The Stephen in the sushi restaurant could have easily been Stephen Delvin. If not, he looked like someone who had money and a lot of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sebastian knew how to spot people with money. When you grow up without it, those who do are painfully obvious to those who don't. As a child, he could see it in the way their pants fit them or the pilling on their shirts. An even better giveaway was their shoes. Kids who had money, or at least enough of it, got new shoes at the beginning of the school year. New shoes were a big deal for Sebastian. Not that he resented his mother for what she couldn't provide for him. She did the best she could. Haley, Sam, Abigail, and Alex always had new shoes. Penny, Shane, Sebastian, and Maru did not. Shoes were the extent of Alex's comfort, though. Beyond that, he was no different than Sebastian. That's why he still clung to that letterman jacket and wore it like a badge of honor. Sebastian picked up on that, even if no one else did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clothes he had worn while in ZuZu were some of the nicest that he wore in a long time. Tonight he had worn the slim-cut black suit with his purple dress shirt and black tie. Admittedly, he looked good and felt even better, but he knew if not for Daisy, he would have never known how to pair these clothes together. Wearing black was a thing of comfort for him. His hoodies were his armor. Without them, he felt vulnerable and exposed. Yet, she had changed that about him. So much that he purposely left his favorite one at her house to give her a piece of him while he was away. It was her armor while he was gone, as he had begun to suspect that he was her physical armor. At least whenever he was around because that was when she took off her hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy came from money. He could tell that first Friday in the saloon. He could see it in her clothes, but even more so in the poshness of her tone. That posh accent had begun to disappear as she became more acclimated to the town but had reappeared at Haley's party when she was drunk. It was as though she had briefly forgotten who she was. There were other things about her, but they weren't as telling as the two biggest signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only assume that her mother had the money, given Daisy's mention of a company she owned. Her father was well-dressed, but not expensively. Her brother's suit had been tailored to him, which was another indication. Yet, despite her upbringing, she didn't seem to have much currently, and that's what baffled him. She had been smart with her money, carefully planning when to add to her farm and make big purchases. He knew that her grandfather didn't have much when he died, so whatever he left to the estate wouldn't have gotten Daisy very far. She had to have come in with her own money. Maybe she spent it all on her current additions to the farm? He hoped that would be part of her explanation tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The money question had been weighing heavily on his mind in the past week. It was a fear of his because while he had a lot of money saved and would make good money with his new job, he didn't know how that compared to the life she had been previously acclimated to. Given the Rolex on Stephen's wrist, it wouldn't come close. The possibility of her actually being the Kellerman heir terrified him. How could he ever be enough for someone with that kind of upbringing? Maybe that's why he had become obsessed with finding out the Kellerman girl's first name? He needed it to be any name but Daisy to ease the fear that had been in the back of his head since he arrived in ZuZu City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perry and Richard were exhausting. Sebastian had them figured out within ten minutes of meeting them. Perry was arrogant, but it was all for show. He had a certain poshness about him, but unlike the classy way Daisy handled herself when it slipped through from time to time, Perry put it on like a fucking show. He repeatedly name-dropped and talked about places Sebastian could only assume was high-end bars and restaurants. As though he was trying to convince everyone at the table that he was tight with The Magnificent Seven. Richard argued with Perry on everything that Perry clearly had wrong but lacked the confidence to stand his ground, making his dispute pointless. Every time Perry mentioned Delvin, Sebastian listened closely but didn't get much information outside of basic business nonsense. Neither of them mentioned the Kellermans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They asked him questions but had little interest in him outside of his skills and background. They were impressed with his previous list of clients that he had done contract work with, but they paid him little attention beyond that. He heard Mark whisper to Roger that maybe Delvin was a dead end. They should be focusing on the Kellermans alone and continuing to try setting up a meeting with Lenore Kellerman versus going through her daughter. Roger wouldn't hear it and was adamant that they go to In Fashion for a potential introduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark seemed nervous as he drove Sebastian to the club, explaining how much he hated the club scene and how pointless this all felt. He knew that Delvin wouldn't give them the time of day, but Roger wouldn't hear it. Sebastian secretly hoped that Delvin would so he could finally see his face and know for certain that he wasn't the man Daisy was hiding from. Or that he wasn't the man Sebastian wanted to beat to a pulp every time his face appeared in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The club was packed and loud. The music felt like a mix of electronica with a heavy Paul Oakenfold feel to it. Sebastian listened to him when he needed to focus on his work and drown out the rest of the world. The beat was easy to get lost in. Much more so than some of the pop songs Daisy had him dancing to at Haley's party. He wondered if she was into Oakenfold and made a mental note to ask her when he got back. He tried to picture her here, knowing she had been with Essie. Girls in mere slips of dresses were out on the dance floor with guys grinding up against them. He tried to picture her on the dance floor with Stephen and couldn't see it. Or maybe he just didn't want to. Did she wear dresses as these girls did? Of course, she had. Yet, in getting to know her body the way he had, he hated the thought of anyone else touching it. Especially Stephen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were seated in a reserved area with modern red leather couches and a glass table in the center. Small black end tables sat to the sides of them. Perry motioned for the waitress, and she brought over a round of vodka martinis. Sebastian preferred a dark stout or even a jack and coke, but he accepted it politely. He assumed that the company footed the bill on these as well. He sipped it, biting back the burn of the vodka and vermouth as it touched his lips and moved down his throat. He saw Mark do the same, but Roger, Perry, and Richard sipped theirs like it was a regular thing for them. Daisy's French martini had been fruitier, but still, how could she drink these? Perry was seated beside him. Richard had disappeared. He yelled above the music, asking if Sebastian was familiar with The Magnificent Seven, and Sebastian yelled back only what little Mark had told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Richer than royalty is what they are. Especially Delvin. When he and Kellerman marry, the amount of money they're going to have is insane. Just as long as he can keep it in his pants long enough for her to say I do and sign the prenup. That's going to be a problem for him, though, because of his constant wandering eye," Perry said, and Sebastian looked at him as though he hadn't heard him properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delvin was a known cheater. At this, Sebastian closed his eyes briefly. It could still be a coincidence. Rich guys like that cheated on their girlfriends all the time, didn't they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is she here with him tonight?" he asked casually. Perry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Possibly. Kellerman hasn't been in a while, though. I haven't seen her since winter, but she rarely leaves their private corner, so who knows," he said, gesturing back to a roped-off section full of couches and nicer dressed wait staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a particular section with heavy burgundy curtains, obscuring onlookers from the view of those seated behind them. He could vaguely see them. In particular, he saw a girl with a razor-cut blond bob in a slinky purple dress sitting at the end of one of the sofas, appearing upset while typing on her phone. She was sipping a similar martini to his. He thought of the movie Vanilla Sky, remembering the line, "That's the saddest girl to ever hold a martini." He had seen her before and tried to place her, but he was terrible with faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See the curtains?" Person asked. Sebastian nodded. "That's their private section. That's where Delvin is currently with Grey, Bradley, Nash, and the youngest of the Kellermans, Poppy. That one is a princess. Terrible actress, but her mother pays directors to give her small parts alongside Nash. It must be nice to have that kind of connection, right? Her brother isn't here. He never is. He's an asshole to everyone too. He stays away from the general public unless Bradly and his twin sister drag him out. He is often seen driving around in one of his sports cars. Particularly when he's going to his sister's penthouse, she lives in The Chateau. It's the tallest apartment building downtown, across from the Bradley where you're staying. People would kill for that penthouse. That's where the famous trio hang out, in their tower, away from us peasants, you know? The twins and Bradley. And don't get me wrong, Poppy is something to look at, so at least she's got that going for her as an actress, but she's nothing to her older sister." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Perry had his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about her? I've never seen what she looks like," he said, thinking about the man smoking a cigarette on the top floor of The Chateau. He had seen the name on the building when walking back earlier that day. Perry only smiled at him, a hungry expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's got this thin, fit, gorgeous body. Fashion designers love to put her in their clothes and have her guest star in their runway shows. She's tall for a girl, but next to you, she's closer to average. Nice breasts. Great ass. Long legs. You know, all the good stuff. She has honey-brown hair and stunning green eyes. Hunter-green almost. Both twins do. The only thing is her smile is less than desirable, probably because she never does. Or barely does. She always looks so bored here, like she would rather be doing anything else. She's not very approachable, like her brother. They think they're better than everyone. No one dares touch her, though, because she's very clearly Delvin's. She has been for years, and everyone knows it. All he has to do is tie that knot, and her fortune is his," Perry prattled on, and Sebastian felt sick. It wasn't from the martini either. He nearly excused himself when Richard came back to address them. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry guys, it's no good. Delvin isn't seeing anyone tonight. He's in a mood," he said. Sebastian bit back his disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you said he would. You promised!" Roger whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but that's Delvin for you. He's pissed about something, as usual. Probably over Kellerman. Especially after that story broke yesterday. I think it might be true," Richard said, and Sebastian didn't follow. Perry only shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What story?" Roger asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some reporter went against the usual press feed and claimed that Delvin and Kellerman actually split a month ago. Maybe before then. He's claiming that he got caught with his pants down by Kellerman, and she broke off their engagement immediately after. His source is the waitress with who Delvin was caught cheating. He's suggesting that Kellerman is gone, left ZuZu for good. Left the firm, the penthouse, all of it. No one has seen her in weeks. Not with Delvin or at the firm. Even her neighbors haven't seen her. Supposedly her mother and Delvin are feeding the press lies while trying to talk her out of it. That's why he's been in a bad mood for weeks and refusing to meet with anyone," Richard explained, and Sebastian felt himself turn almost green. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just say her name, say her fucking first name</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he silently pleaded. He felt Marks's eyes on him and then shift back to Richard before going back to him. Mark knew something was up, but Sebastian didn't know how to explain. He looked back at Richard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you stop with your damn conspiracy theories!" Perry snapped, "Everyone knows that Kellerman is in the Fern Islands taking a break before she comes back to plan her wedding and become Lenore Kellerman's second. That's what her mother has been saying for weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if it's a lie, though? What if she's actually gone?" Richard insisted. Everyone is thinking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. A reporter snapped a picture of Kellerman with Delvin in her Fern Island Villa just last week. A photographer took it at a distance, but it was definitely Kellerman. Stop reading that crap, and trust what the sources that actually know these people," Perry said. Sebastian felt himself exhale at Perry's claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Delvin and Lenore could have done a photo op with a girl that looks like Kellerman to shake the press. They've done it before," Richard insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Richard, enough already!" Perry turned towards the rest of them. "Trust me; it was clearly her in the picture. She's in the Fern Islands. We're getting that deal with Delvin; it might just take a bit longer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Sebastian excused himself, claiming that he needed air. He felt fucking claustrophobic and needed to be as far away from the group as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trekked around the dance floor to the restrooms, slamming the door behind him. His hands gripped the sink until he managed to splash cold water on his face. This place was bad enough for his anxiety, but both Roger and Perry's information fucked him in the head even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to scream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're the same, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They had to be the same: hunter-green eyes and honey-brown hair. Daisy's was dark brown, but it was honey-brown when he met her. Perry had to be right. A photographer had seen the Kellerman girl at her Fern Island Villa with Delvin. They had to be different people who looked similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otherwise, how could he ever be enough for her? And why didn't she tell him in the first place? Did she think he would only be interested in her money? That had to be the reason, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own words came back to haunt him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>They don't even have a clue what real life is like. They're so spoiled and full of themselves with their money and luxurious lives. They don't even know what real problems are. Their lives are so easy, and I would never waste my time with one of them being convinced otherwise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He hit his head against the wall. He was such a fucking asshole. No wonder she wouldn't tell him the truth. Yet, he would have heard her out. She had to know that. If not, he would have to prove it to her somehow. If she really was Daisy Kellerman, that is. He needed to get back before he was missed. Mark was probably wondering where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out into the hallway. Someone had propped the back door open. The hallway was dark, but the light coming in from the lamp post outside illuminated half her face. She was thin, too thin to be healthy. Skinny like the kind of girl who probably ate romaine wedges for dinner. She was intoxicated or close to it. Sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, and looking spaced out. Her blonde hair had a razor bomb cut look to it, and her dress was a slinky purple sequence number that hung loosely on her—the same girl from the VIP booth. One of the Seven, maybe? Not Kellerman, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kellerman had honey-brown hair as Daisy used to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought dismally. He guessed she was unsteady in those four-inch heels. He looked around to see if she was with anyone, but she was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you okay? Do you need some help? Can I call someone for you?" he offered, crouching down in front of her. She looked up at him, shaking. Her mascara was running from the tears streaming down her face. It gave her raccoon eyes look. She reminded him of the white-haired girl in Blade Runner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teddy," she sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teddy? Okay, what's his number? Or can you show me your phone so that I can call him?" he asked. She pulled out her phone just as Sebastian felt someone else pull him roughly up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you taking advantage of an intoxicated girl?" The voice hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian felt shoved against the wall. A man slightly shorter than him with hunter-green eyes glared at him. The man from The Grind. Daisy's twin brother, Teddy. He looked as though he could kill him. Then, realization dawned on Teddy's face, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You again! You're that asshole who was listening in on our conversation in The Grind from the other day." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sebastian thought. So he had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teddy!" The girl called from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a minute, Es!" he said, turning back to Sebastian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teddy, he was trying to help. He was about to call you. He didn't try anything," the girl insisted, tears audible in her voice. The man's glare faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This true?" he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Sebastian muttered. Teddy's glare lessened a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I thought you were some creep. Doesn't excuse you listening in on our conversation, though," Teddy said, releasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out of the suit and wearing a pair of light-wash jeans and a red polo. He still looked as rigid and tense as he did when Sebastian saw him last. He was built like Sebastian with leaner muscles as opposed to Stephen. His eye shape and color, nose, and puffy lower lip were the same as Daisy's. His posh accent was even more apparent than hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't!" Sebastian insisted. He stared at his hunter-green eyes and that look he had received from Daisy several times. "You're Daisy's brother Teddy, aren't you?" Sebastian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what of it? I'm not saying where she is, so if you're one of Stephen's goons, you can fuck off," he said, defensive again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm Sebastian, her boyfriend. I recognized you from her picture. Plus, your dad pointed you out when I met with him yesterday. You look alike," Sebastian said calmly. Clearly, Teddy and Daisy shared the same temper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twins usually do," he snapped, looking him up and down, shaking his head, chuckling. "Well, you're a change from her usual. Our mother is just going to love you! Oh, Iz!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I've been told. That's Essie, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, in the form I'm used to finding them both in, unfortunately. Do me a favor and keep Iz," he paused, shooting a look that told Sebastian not to use her real name. Sebastian nodded in understanding, "in the valley no matter what. Clearly, I have enough to deal with as it is. Not like her boyfriend cares. He's probably grinding up against another girl on the dance floor right now. They're all the same," he said, shaking his head. "The owner leaves this door cracked for me when she gets bad enough, so I can slip her out of here unnoticed. I hate this fucking place!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not alone on that one. Look, I'm here with clients for work. They were hoping to meet with Delvin, but that isn't happening now. I can probably leave at this point if you need help getting her home," Sebastian offered. Teddy shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one's meeting with Delvin. They never do. Tell your clients that they're wasting their time. And no, I've got her. This is sort of our routine. Go back to your clients. I meant what I said, though, keep Iz in the valley," he said, beginning to walk away before turning back with a guilty look on his face. "Do you drink coffee this late?" he asked. Sebastian shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you staying?" Teddy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Bradley, downtown," Sebastian replied. Teddy smirked at this, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you fucking are. Give me your phone," he demanded, and Sebastian handed it to him. Teddy entered his number and then texted it to himself before handing it back to Sebastian. He made a twirling motion with his hand. "Wrap it up with your clients, and text me when you get back. I'll pick you up out front. What you're wearing is fine or something like this. They don't give a fuck as this place does," he said, eyeing the club. "I need to get this hot mess home. I'll see you in a bit. Sorry about…the wall," he said, looking over his shoulder before he gently picked Essie up and carried her out the back door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck just happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sebastian wondered and headed back to his table where Mark was waiting for him. The others were deep in conversation about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you alright?" he asked, looking concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the vodka didn't sit well, I guess. I'm not really a martini drinker," Sebastian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, neither am I. Want a ride back to the hotel? I'm ready to get out of here," Mark offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be great, thanks." Once in the car, Mark stole glances at him before finally saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's your interest in the Kellerman girl? You looked almost green when they were discussing her," he asked. Sebastian shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My girlfriend is obsessed with her, is all. I don't know much about her, but I was curious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine too," Mark revealed, although he looked like he didn't believe him. "She loves her fashion style. Although if it is true, and she did leave ZuZu, I can't say I blame her. Delvin isn't known for being a good guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would imagine so," Sebastian agreed. It was a short drive, and Mark parked alongside the curb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, it was great to meet you, Sebastian. I look forward to working with you and having you on my team. I'll check in with you Tuesday morning to ensure that your projects came through correctly and set up everything. Sound good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great! Thank you for everything, and send me that code if you're still struggling with it. I'll see what I can do to help," Sebastian offered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely. Thanks again!" Mark said before driving off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian went up to his room and changed into his usual black jeans and a green plaid top that Daisy forced him to buy. He gladly kicked off his dress shoes and pulled on his Doc Martins. Sebastian might as well be comfortable. He wanted to call her, but his mind was too clouded to currently have a calm conversation with her, especially over video chat. Instead, he texted Teddy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I even doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Be there in ten. Picking up cigarettes. You'll know my car. Trust me</span>
  </strong>
  <span>, Teddy responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cigarettes, great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sebastian thought. He felt like the universe was against him trying to quit. The arrogance of Teddy's tone astounded him. But didn't Daisy say that he came off that way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian made his way out front and looked across the street at the Kellerman building, then two buildings down at The Chateau. Was this her former world? These two buildings, that club, the rail-thin drunk girl in the hallway. The saddest girl to ever hold a martini. Was that who she was before she moved to the Valley? Was that the building where Stephen had shoved her so hard she smacked her head on the bathroom cabinet and, laid there for hours, unconscious? Where he broke her ribs, her wrist, or Yoba knows what else? Was Sebastian that close to it all? As much as his mind didn't want to accept that it was her former world, he knew it was, and his heart ached for her. While she was clearly wealthy, the cost of that wealth outweighed the benefit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a new shock yellow Camaro RWD coup zipping down the strip. He knew the car and its color from Sam's obsession with them. Sam liked expensive sports cars and had been raving about this particular car just last week. Its windows were tinted black like the rims of its tires. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Please don't let it be this asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sebastian thought. Sure enough, as the car screeched to a halt in front of him, it was. The passenger door was pushed open towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Sebastian, right?" Teddy asked from inside, stereo blaring Orgy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he said, climbing in. The black interior was what Sebastian knew Sam would describe as "like sex in the dark." He started to put his seatbelt on when Teddy extended his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edmund Cole, officially. Or Teddy to Iz and Es, Eddie to my dad when it suits him. Call me whatever you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian took it, shaking it firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian Riley. Teddy, if that's okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riley, is it?" Teddy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, are you going to look me up?" Sebastian eyed him knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I am," Teddy half-grinned, shifting from first to second as the car started to move and moved into third before Sebastian could even buckle his seatbelt. Teddy chuckled. "Buckle up." He threw the gear into fourth before zipping down the streets of downtown ZuZu like someone who knew exactly where he could speed. Sebastian eyed the twenty-five-speed limit but chose not to say anything. "If you think I'm reckless, you should see my sister. Has Daisy driven your car yet? Oh, and to be clear, my pet name for her is Iz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She told me, and no, she hasn't," Sebastian shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you drive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A motorcycle, actually," Sebastian confessed, and Teddy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something funny?" Sebastian asked, not seeing the humor in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The look on my mother's face when she finds out. Not that I care, I've always wanted to own one myself. I probably will at some point. Daisy has been desperate to get on one of those since she was a teenager. Have you taken her out on it yet?" Teddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, a couple of times," Sebastian replied, and Teddy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet she loves it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She does. I think that might have been what started our relationship. Although I don't really know anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy eyed him, a cigarette between his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to ask you to elaborate on that one in a minute, but for now, we're here," he said, pulling the car to screeching a halt. They were outside of what Sebastian could clearly see was a coffee house. He guessed they were near the outskirts of the city. It was near the same neighborhood as the sushi restaurant. "Smoke?" Teddy offered one to him, and Sebastian shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm actually trying to quit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, in that case, I don't need one either," Teddy said, tucking it back into his jeans pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's cool; I don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it isn't. I've tried to quit too many times as it is. Nothing is worse than being around someone else that smokes when you're trying to quit. Is this Iz's doing?" Teddy asked, getting out of the car. Sebastian followed. "Oh, and it's Iz here, not Daisy. Too many ears," he explained, and Sebastian nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my mom's been on me to quit for years, but when I started dating Iz, I noticed that she wasn't a fan as well. She hasn't said anything, but I picked up on it," he explained. Calling her Iz felt unnatural on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Teddy into the coffee house. The place was empty, aside from the staff and a group of college-aged kids across the room. It was similar to The Grind but with more of a bar-type feel. The room's center sat a traditional bar, with a menu offering various caffeinated drinks and alcohol. Leather couches were spread out around the room, with bar top tables in the center. Teddy nodded to the bartender before leading Sebastian over two caramel-colored leather couches in the corner with a black wooden table in the center. Sebastian found himself equally as comfortable here as he was at The Grind. As he was sitting down, he noticed a black and white photo on the wall of Daisy with Teddy and Essie seated on what appeared to be the very couch he was about to sit on. On the frame, it was labeled "The Trio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dad took that during one of her breaks with Stephen. A happier time, I suppose," Teddy explained, a trace of bitterness in his tone. "She said she told you about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and your dad filled me in on the rest when I met with him on Friday," Sebastian said, staring at the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photo almost seemed to capture a moment in time when perhaps they were at their happiest. He saw a similar glimpse of that in the photo she had shown him of the three of them on the beach. Now, Teddy with that defeated look in his eyes. Essie in the hallway, crying. Daisy desperately trying to put on a front like she was okay while having nightmares at night. If they really were a part of the Seven or whatever society called them, it was clear how fucked up it had made all of them. No wonder Daisy wanted to run away from her problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father mentioned that the two of you met. He wanted to reassure me that we could trust you," Teddy said, breaking his train of thought. Sebastian sat down on the couch across from him. A waitress came over, and Teddy ordered a cappuccino. Sebastian ordered a black coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like scotch?" Teddy asked, signaling the waitress to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never had it," Sebastian confessed, and Teddy smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I know exactly what to start you with—two of the Balvenie 21. Thanks, Liz," he said, and the waitress disappeared. "So, how long have you been dating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost a month. It's hard to say. We didn't become an official couple until this week. We kind of took it slow, although not really. It's complicated," Sebastian tried and failed to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It always is with Iz and Es," Teddy said a stoic expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's more like we started as friends, but within days it became something more, like a relationship without a label. I think I'm to blame for that," he confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is that?" Teddy asked, and Sebastian shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I liked her, no matter how much I didn't want to," he shook his head, not knowing why he was telling him this. Maybe because he wanted to talk about it with someone who wasn't Daisy, and who better than the person who probably knew her best? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not following. You didn't want to like Iz?" Teddy shot him a curious look. Sebastian shook his head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he closed his eyes, sighing. "I had it all planned out. Help my parents get their finances figured out, get a full-time job in ZuZu, and move out of the Valley. Then she came back. I knew her before. We met one summer when we were seventeen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the two of you hit it off, she kissed you and then shut the door in your face. Es filled me in the other night. Explains why she was so weird when she got back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Sebastian was curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our parents were in the middle of a nasty divorce, and she was still recovering from what Stephen had done to her not two months earlier. Her face had healed, but the inner scars remained. One minute she would be her happy, playful self; the next, she would go to this dark place. She was acting out a lot. Doing random things to piss our mother off. My dad decided to send her to the farm for a weekend. She always came back in a better place mentally after she did. Only that time, she came back distracted and almost defeated. As though she didn't want to be home anymore. She ran away to the farm a few times, but our father caught up with her before she made it into town. By the winter of our senior year, she was back with Stephen. Our mother had convinced her," he explained, and Sebastian took a moment to process all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her father had said the other day, she tried to run away to the Valley. Why didn't she tell him any of this? Was it for him, or just a place the brought her comfort?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she did make it to the Valley that one time right?" Sebastian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but she just sat there on the porch because she realized how pointless it was to run away." Sebastian had sat on that porch for years after August had died, just to think. To process, miss him, and wonder about her. What were the odds? She was there, and he missed her? "Plus, she was there for the memorial. However, she didn't actually attend. She stayed in the house. I didn't go, but we weren't close like they were," Teddy explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was there? Why did she stay in the house?" Sebastian asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. She was there, and he never knew. Teddy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, ask her. She took his loss a lot harder than I did. Back to before, though, she ruined your plans by coming back?" Teddy asked, accepting his drinks and thanking the waitress. Sebastian did the same. He sipped on the scotch, surprised to find how much he liked it. "Good?" Teddy gestured to his scotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, actually. Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it. So my sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I suppose her coming back ruined everything, but in a good way. She showed me all the reasons I should stay between my family, friends, hell, and even the town. She has a way with people. I feel like so many of us have been wallowing in our own self-pity, pining for things we weren't brave enough to go after ourselves, and she came in and made them happen. My best friend is finally dating the girl he's been pining for since high school. I think I might be becoming friends with a guy I've hated all my life. My sister is finally close to coming out. The town alcoholic is finally getting sober, and I'm less of an asshole than I usually am. Hell, even my mom is happier, and I think she's part of that. After being here these last four days, I want to stay. For them, but even more so for her. She made that town a sustainable place for everyone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's because Iz is the best of us, and if you're going to date her, then you need to understand that. See, we all have our shit. That place, or rather, downtown ZuZu, it fucks with you. You feel desperate to fit in, even if it means selling your soul to the devil because it's all about survival down there. It makes you crazy, or worse, like me, bitter and angry at the world. Everyone thinks I'm an arrogant asshole when really this place has gotten the best of me, and I'm a dick because of it." He paused, briefly, grimacing. Then he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then there's Essie, who is in and out of various rehabs for either not eating or doing drugs. Drug-wise, she's sober, but she's barely eating, and mixing alcohol on top of it isn't doing her any favors. She doesn't want to go back to rehab, and I think if I could just get her away from her boyfriend and his crowd, she would be okay. But I can't seem to get her out, so I'm doing this whole pick her up in a dark hallway dance every time she calls me and wait for her to wake up and realize that I can't keep doing this dance with her. Especially when our own fucked up issues don't even come close to Iz's." He paused again, and Sebastian realized how painful this was for Teddy to discuss. He finally continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, Iz barely made it out alive. It was killing her. He was killing her. Slowly. We could see it, but she wouldn't admit it herself. Until the day she had that panic attack, and even then, she told herself it was fine. Like she always does because she runs from her problems. But she caught him cheating, and the way he hurt her caused something to snap. Like she finally broke. My dad and I took advantage of the situation and got her out. It would be ideal if she would report him. Still, with Iz, everything takes time," Teddy explained, and Sebastian understood it all perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assuming she was Daisy Kellerman and Teddy and Essie were the other part of the trio (although introducing himself as Edmund Cole did raise questions). Perry had them all wrong. They didn't think they were above everyone else; they just didn't want to be part of the world that someone like Perry was fascinated with.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian really misjudged them. He felt like he owed this guy and Essie an apology. But Daisy even more so. She had been defending herself that day. She suggested the possibility that Delvin's fiancé was taking a break from the world because she couldn't stand to exist in it anymore. He was sure of that now. How could he have missed it? It was right in front of him the entire time, and he just wouldn't let himself see it. He still struggled to. The pieces fit, despite the things that didn't make sense to him currently. He just needed to hear it from her to make it all real. Then he would figure out how to go from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So then, do you think you can handle my sister and all the baggage that comes with her? You know this thing with her ex is bad, right? He has a temper. He has connections. He will find her eventually because he's smart. The only reason he hasn't already is due to his arrogance. He's banking on others to do the work for him, and it isn't paying off. Eventually, he will get desperate, though, and then he'll find her. So, you need to be ready to deal with all of that. I talked to my father about everything the two of you discussed. I know you've seen him, so you know who up against. I'm just saying, it's one thing to like her, but if you're going to be all in with her, you have to be all in with all of it. I know she's telling you everything tomorrow, but think about what I'm saying now before you tell yourself that you're committed to her completely," Teddy advised. Then he continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to give you the benefit of the doubt, Sebastian. My father is convinced that you're willing to work with us. I'm still on the fence. So convince me. I'd like to know how you got her to tell you about him in the first place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She had a panic attack. I accidentally triggered it," Sebastian said, and Teddy frowned at this. Sebastian continued. "The subject of her ex came up when we were more or less discussing whether or not we were single. She got upset and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist to catch her, but only because I was trying to comfort her. She panicked, and it came on. My sister is in nursing school and has a personal experience with panic attacks herself. She was able to help her, but she suspected that it was due to a past trauma. I stayed on her couch that night to make sure she was okay when she had a nightmare—a violent one. I woke her from it, but I picked up that this wasn't the first one. From there, we started spending a lot of time together, and slowly she told me everything that happened with him. I only learned the full extent of the abuse last weekend when she had another one. I don't know if she's ready to tell me everything, but I think she knows that she needs to for us to move forward. She's started going to therapy again with a new therapist. She's trying, you know? I want to be there for whatever she needs because I care about her. I'm angry over what she's been through. What he did to her, and even more so what your mother allowed to happen. It's more than that, though. It's being around her and realizing what it feels like to be happy again. I haven't felt that in a long time. My shit is nothing like what Daisy has been through, but I'm no stranger to pain, and somehow, she makes it hurt less. Especially because when she's happy, she glows, and I want to be a part of that glow. Your sister is something special, Teddy. I just want to help her as she helped me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy regarded him for a moment. Then he smiled with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well shit," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sebastian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love her," Teddy said with a meaningful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too soon for that," Sebastian insisted. He ran his hand through his hair and thought about her shy smile. He thought of the memories of the past few weeks together. Pancake batter in her hair. Dancing with her in the living room. Pillow talk in bed. Flirting in the kitchen. Burying her face against his chest while watching Hill House. Kissing in the Secret Woods. Dancing together at Haley's party. Showing her what pleasurable sex felt like. Her smile over the scarecrows and cave boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not necessarily. Sometimes you just do. You said you've been spending a lot of time together, right? More so than someone you typically date?" Teddy pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian thought about every fight they had. Every tear they both wiped away from each other's faces. Kissing her knuckles to calm her. Holding her through her nightmares. Telling each other their secrets, even the painful ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, pretty much every day. For the last three weeks almost." He thought about watching her in the saloon that day. The electricity he felt move through them when their fingers briefly touched. When she told him that she wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. His mind went to Daisy at seventeen, nudging him with a shy smile on her face. He loved her then, just as he loved her now. It was different, yet the same. The feeling was the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, you know yourself way better than I do, but as one guy currently suffering from the misery of love to another, I can tell. So tell her. Or don't. Just hear her out tomorrow. Let her explain why she kept her secret from you for as long as she did because, trust me, she has a good reason to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will," Sebastian promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea of what it is?" Teddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure I do. I just want to hear it from Iz first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Well, I wish you the best of luck. You're an alright guy Sebastian. Break her heart, and I'll break your legs, but where we stand right now, you're alright." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian half-smiled at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, was this a test or something?" he asked. Teddy shrugged lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it was my way of apologizing for throwing you up against the wall like I did. But, as the opportunity presented itself, it was also a test. My father is the easy one to please. I'm the one you have to win over," Teddy explained, signaling for the check. Sebastian pulled out his wallet, and Teddy waved it away, shaking his head. "It's the least I could do for you taking care of her as you have been. Especially since I can't." Sebastian didn't miss the sadness in his eyes. "She's my other half—the better version of myself. I'm trying to save her in a way that I can't save myself anymore. So take care of her. Love her as she deserves to be loved. Es and I will be fine, one way or another. We always are. Iz won't be if he finds her and brings her back. That thread of hers was about to break because of the control he had over her. He still has it over Es and the rest of his group, but not me. Don't worry about Es, though; I'll get her out eventually. It just might mean taking Stephen before that happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you should take your own advice and tell Es," Sebastian said, eyeing Teddy. He understood his meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's harder than you think. Since we were kids, we've been friends, and I've loved her every day since I met her. I don't know if she'll ever see me in that way, because if it hasn't happened by now, why would it happen in the future? When she's a better place, maybe, but she needs me too much now for me to risk fucking it up with any romantic feelings I might have," Teddy explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good man. I promise I'll take care of her no matter what happens," Sebastian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Teddy replied gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made small talk on the way back to the hotel. Teddy joked about dragging Essie with him out of Zuzu and visiting what he referred to as Sebastian's small podunk town. Sebastian said he would talk to Daisy about adding some pre-fabricated cabins to her property if they did. Sebastian wondered if Teddy would actually visit and hoped he would. It would be good for all of them if he did. </span>
  
</p><p>Sebastian was too wired to sleep. If anything, he didn't think he could spend another night in this city. He leaned out on his balcony and looked at the Chateau, seeing the same man smoking on the top floor balcony. Teddy perhaps? He saw the Kellerman building and realized that's where all of his questions remained. His gaze shifted to the JoJa Corp building and the man's face. How horrible must it have been for her to see his face after what he did to her constantly? No wonder she never felt completely free of him. How did Stephen not break her? Because she was stronger than anyone he knew, and he loved her for it. </p><p>He hated himself for doing it, but he went back inside and pulled out his laptop. He typed Stephen Delvin into his search bar and saw the man's face from the sushi restaurant, only with clear-rimmed frames. They were the same. </p><p>He didn't mean to see it, but the photo in the image search to the right of Delvin's profile image was a photo of Delvin looking at a young woman with his hand on her back. It was clear he led her away from somewhere, possibly a club, judging by her glitzy backless dress. It was barely noticeable unless you knew where to look for it. The tattoo that sat just beneath the woman's neck between her shoulder blades was partially visible above Delvin's hand. A daisy. Her daisy. The one he traced the lines of all the time. He didn't need to read the caption to know the name of the woman. It didn't matter. She would tell him everything tomorrow, and he would hear her out. He would force himself to understand, no matter how much his inferiority terrified him. He would love her if she let him. </p><p>It was nearly midnight when he got on the road, but as he sipped his fresh coffee, he was determined not to spend another second in this damn city. He wanted to see her, hold her, and see her smile. Feel her body as it was now, and not rail thin like it was in her father's picture of her. He couldn't sleep unless she were beside him. He told himself it was the noise from the street below, but really, it was her. It's funny how quickly one could fall into routines like that. He didn't know if this meant he would spend every night by her side, but he hoped to spend most. Her number popped up on his screen as he saw the last of the city in his rearview mirror.</p><p>"Hey, sorry, I fell asleep and realized that you never called. Did I wake you?" Daisy asked in a sleepy voice. He sighed, wishing the drive was shorter. </p><p>"No, I was out late. I'll explain the whole thing later. Or in about ninety minutes if you'd like."</p><p>"What?" she asked, suddenly sounding more awake.</p><p>"I'll be there in about ninety minutes. I'm just outside of the city now. I've had enough, and I'm ready to be home. To see you, if that's okay?" He heard silence on the other end.</p><p>"Daisy?"</p><p>"Still here," she said in a forced tone. Sebastian could hear it, though, because he knew her all too well now.  He heard her sniff and smiled in confirmation. "You okay."</p><p>"Fine," she said softly. "I promise. How was ZuZu? Still want to move there?"</p><p>"Unless it's on the outskirts of town, absolutely not. I don't think I'm cut out for downtown ZuZu. Well, except for The Grind, that is," he said, wondering how she would respond to that.</p><p>"Me either. I don't think I ever was."</p><p>"No, I don't think you were either."</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked. Sebastian sighed, debating how to tell her exactly.</p><p>"I mean that I got a glimpse of your former world, and I saw you in it. I swear I didn't go looking for you, but you were everywhere I went, like jigsaw pieces scattered all over the place.  I kept finding more of them until I put it all together and saw you in the finished product. I can't explain it without telling you the whole story. Still, I saw you as Daisy Kellerman. Not as the heiress formerly engaged to Stephen Delvin, but as the girl who hardly ever smiled. The girl that was perceived as above everyone else and cold. That's how Mark's client, Perry, described you. Everything else he said described you perfectly, but not that. Because when you smile, it's warm, and you have a glow about you that makes me smile as well. And before you, I rarely smiled. So, that's what I mean by you not being cut out for downtown ZuZu. And while I might be completely wrong about this, I'm positive I'm not. It's been in front of me this entire time; I just didn't see it until now," he confessed and heard the other end go silent again. </p><p>"Sebastian, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted to. You have no idea how badly I wanted to. Please hear me out on why!" she pleaded with him. </p><p>"I'm still coming home to you, aren't I?" he reminded her. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you are," she said, her voice choked with tears. </p><p>"Okay, I guess I'll hear you out then," he said, hoping she trusted him.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Not hating me," she murmured. </p><p>"Not possible. I may find you infuriating and stubborn at times, but hating you is something I'm incapable of, Daisy Cole. Assuming I can still call you that?" </p><p>"Daisy Cole is my real name. It was when I met you the first time, and it still is today. Kellerman is a persona that I desperately want to say goodbye to," she explained. </p><p>"Well, I'll be there while you do. I'm getting into the rougher roads now, so I need to focus a bit more on driving. I'm a little over an hour away. Can I call you when I'm outside?"</p><p>"Yeah, want me to make some coffee, or do you want to go to sleep?" she asked, and he struggled to answer. </p><p>"I want to sleep next to you. I've barely slept in days. We'll do your farm chores in the morning, and then you can tell me your story. Sound good?"</p><p>"Perfect. See you in a bit," Daisy said, hanging up. He could never hate her. It saddened him to think that it even crossed her mind in the first place. </p><p>As he pulled onto the familiar gravel road of her farm, He hopped out to open the gate and let himself in. He realized how much more he appreciated this place now that he saw it in a different light. Maybe she was a part of that as well? He called her while standing on her porch, and she opened the door with her phone still against her ear. The lights were on inside the house, illuminating her face. She looked up at him shyly and smiled. He smiled back, hoping she could see the tenderness in his eyes, telling her how much he loved her. </p><p>"Hi," he whispered. </p><p>"Hi," she whispered, nerves evident on her face. Sebastian pulled her hand to his lips and kissed over the tops of each knuckle while watching her nerves fade away. </p><p>"I love you," he said, without hesitation, while looking down at her. He saw the nerves return.</p><p>"You just found out that I've been lying to you for the past month. How can you even…." Daisy asked, and he smiled, bringing his hand to cradle her face. </p><p>"Because of pancake batter in your hair, the way you look when the sun hit's your face in the morning, the warmth of your smile, the way you convince people to go after their own happiness, and dancing with you while feeling like it's just us in the room.  Your face when you come, your love for flowers, the way you look at me when we have sex, or hell, the way you're looking at me right now. I love how you push my buttons, how you're a mess all the time, despite how hard you try and how easy it is with you, even when it isn't. I love that your shy sometimes and bold the other. I love your strength. I love knowing that I'll never be bored with you, and I'm fine with that. I don't know how much money you have. I don't really care. I hope that maybe someday you will feel the way about me that I feel about you. I know it's fast, but tonight someone made me realize that when you know, you just know. And I know with absolute certainty that I love you, Daisy Cole." he said, stroking the side of her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I cry a lot," she said, wiping her eyes.</p><p>"I know, it's fine," he chuckled. Daisy laughed as well, then brought her hand up to his face, cradling his cheek in her hand. He closed his eyes and heard her speak. </p><p>"I love the way you fight for me, how patient you are, the way you smile, especially when it's just us. The way you can secretly dance, but only dance with me. The way your hair falls across your face and your beautiful eyes watch me. The way you try to hide your own burdens because you don't want me to have to take on any more than I currently am. The way look you look after sex. The way you feel sleeping beside me. The subtle things you do for me. How good you make me feel. The fact that you're actually a huge dork, but you try to hide it by playing it cool all the time. But the biggest thing is the way you look at me like I'm the only one in the room. A thousand other women could be in your line of sight, but you see me, Sebastian, you only see me. That's everything I ever wanted, and you give me it me every time people surround us. Those are the reasons I love you. I hope you can still say those words to me after I tell you everything, but at this moment, I hope you know how much I love you for simply standing on this front porch with me after learning what you have in the past four days."</p><p>He felt the tears form in his eyes, and she wiped them away with her thumbs. He brought his lips to her fingers before bringing them to her mouth. She welcomed them eagerly, leaning into him. One hand still cradled her face, the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He could feel the sparks flying between them, the ones he felt every time he kissed her. She loved him, as he was, and he loved her equally the same. At that moment, Sebastian felt warm and whole. It wasn't the skyline Zuzu City that was drawing him in all these years; it was her. It was always her. </p><p>She took his hand and led him into the house. He didn't see the freshly painted walls or new decor or all the pieces of the house that represented her; the real her. He only saw the woman standing in front of him who he loved—every part of her. In a few hours, he would hopefully find the final pieces of the puzzle that was Daisy Cole, but he only wanted to sleep beside her for now.</p><p>"You, bed, sleep. Tomorrow or later today, actually, we'll talk. For now, though, sleep," Sebastian said, stripping off his clothes and falling into bed beside her. Her body cocooned against his, where it was meant to be. The sweet smell of her hair was a comfort to his senses. As soon as he heard her steady breathing, his matched hers, and he finally slept soundly for the first time in days. <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had planned on him finding out a different way, but it didn't feel like Sebastian's character to do it any other way than how I did. Especially with how much I feel like he's grown and begun to understand Daisy's former world after being in ZuZu City for four days. It only felt right to send him home to her after that. </p><p>I hope you really enjoyed meeting Teddy. He's one of my favorite characters that I've been developing for a long time, and you will see more of him in parts 2 and 3.  Obviously, the next chapter will involve telling him her story and then figuring out how to move forward from there.  Part 2, called "Looking For Signs in the Snow," will focus on their developing relationship and Daisy confronting Stephen. </p><p>"The Lights" really helped me write Sebastian, realizing that he loved her and their exchange from there. Others included Backseat by Charli Adams and Blue Monday by The Orgy for Teddy's introduction. Toca Me for most of the Club Scene as well. </p><p>Anyway, I would love to know what you thought about this chapter and how it all panned out.  I will get to work on Chapter 17 as soon as I can. And again, thank you for reading.</p><p>Also, although I’m old AF now, apparently, I have a Tumblr. I’m trying to use it, but don’t expect much, LOL. </p><p>https://blackcoffeewrites63.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy and Sebastian discuss her true identity and how they plan to move forward from there. Also, a few plot points setting up Part 2, which I will be starting on immediately.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the end of Part 1! I never imagined it would receive the reception that it has, but thank you so much for being on this journey with me! I really love the direction this story has gone. See the endnotes for musical inspirations.</p><p>Part two will be listed as the next work in the series: Looking For Signs in the Snow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy fought the urge to touch Sebastian's face, despite the weight of his arm resting over her side, serving as proof that he was physically there beside her. His breathing indicated that he was still deeply asleep, and she watched his eyelids moving ever so slightly, showing that he was dreaming. Of what, she was curious. The long side of his hair fell over his face like it usually did, strands moving when his breath touched them. She loved watching him sleep, even though he often woke up before her. </p><p>This morning though, he seemed exhausted, and she wondered how much sleep he had gotten while in ZuZu. She had grown accustomed to the noise of downtown city traffic while she lived in ZuZu. It was here, at the farm, where she struggled to adjust. The trees casting shadows through her curtains, appearing as monsters, the sounds of various night creatures, moving about, but really, it was the quiet that she hated. When Sebastian slept over, she would focus on his breathing. Or the warmth of his body, the scent of his skin, and the rise and fall of his chest. </p><p>She had slept his hoody every night that he had been gone. It felt like a part of him was with her, but it wasn't the same. Even in his bedroom, she still felt his absence. Surely she couldn't expect him to sleep over every night, could she? She read the clock reminding her that it was after six and slowly lifted his arm off of her body before trying to slip out of bed unnoticed.</p><p>"Not yet," he muttered, his voice still heavy with sleep while moving his arm back over her waist and pulling her against him. "Stay with me a little longer."</p><p>"I have to feed the chickens and check on my new orchard sprinklers. I'll be back in a bit," Daisy promised, removing Sebastian's arm once more. He groaned but released her and fell back asleep.</p><p>While feeding the chickens, she allowed herself to process what had all happened in the past few hours. </p><p>Sebastian knew who she was, but rather than upset or questioned her reasoning for not telling him. He insisted that he only wanted to come home to her. He promised to hear her out and allow her to tell her story. Sebastian didn't hate her, as she feared he would. Instead, he loved her and listed all the reasons that had nothing to do with her being an heiress. He loved her for all the little things that made her Daisy, including her bad parts. She told him that she loved him as well, for all the reasons she did. Not quite a month in, and they were saying I love you, but it felt longer than that.</p><p>Daisy suspected that he might have loved her the day they first met, based on finding out that he still kept that picture of her on his desk. She knew a part of her never got that awkwardly shy dark-haired boy off her mind after that day. Daisy never forgot the spark she felt when she kissed him or how badly she wanted to open that door and ask him to come inside. </p><p>At her grandfather's memorial, she watched him from the window, wanting to say something to him. But what would she have said? How would he have received her? She knew he was closer to her grandfather than she was, but Daisy wasn't sure she could handle his grief on top of hers. It was selfish of her. She knew that then, but she stayed away, hating herself for it.</p><p>She stripped off her farm clothes, washed herself off, and climbed back in bed with him. Technically, she needed to get to Pierre's that day to buy summer seeds. Still, it could wait until tomorrow if necessary. If it meant being completely honest with him today and making sure she answered his questions, then everything else could wait. He stirred as she slipped in beside him and opened his eyes. He smiled, and she smiled in return.</p><p>"I set my alarm for nine. Is that okay?" Daisy whispered.</p><p>"Perfect," he murmured, pulling her to rest against his chest. He slid one arm under her head and the other around her waist, kissing her forehead as he did. She inhaled in his musky pine-filled scent, noting the lack of cigarette smoke smell that sometimes resided on his skin. He hadn't been smoking, or at least not recently. She smiled at this, wondering if he had quit for her. She didn't care for the habit but didn't want to force him to stop either. She questioned if she was part of his motivation, as Robin had suggested she was. His breathing slowed once more, and she allowed herself to drift off to the feeling of his chest rising and falling against hers.</p><p>•••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian woke up to Miso standing on his face a little after eight. He would have been annoyed if he hadn't missed the damn furball so much. He slowly pulled his arms away from Daisy before reaching up to move Miso to his chest and scratch under her chin. She purred against him, allowing him to run his hand over her arched back before hopping down and whining for food. He rolled his eyes and quietly climbed out of bed, pulling on his shirt and jeans. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, moving it partially out of his face. </p><p>He had been too tired to notice the night before. Daisy had indeed replaced the pillows, sheets, and comforter with something a lot more comfortable than her original threadbare quilt. He remembered his mom going around and collecting donations for the farmhouse when they learned that Daisy would be moving to the valley. Her old pillows were lumpy, and the sheets had pilling on them, but Daisy never complained. Her new grey sheets felt cool and crisp against his skin, and the pillows had a feather down-like feel to them. He suspected the comforter was down as well underneath the teal duvet cover. Was this what she had in ZuZu, or was it something even more luxurious? He could only assume the latter. </p><p>He looked around the room at the new warm grey paint that paired nicely with the artwork they had bought the previous Monday. Sebastian also spotted the throw pillows they had bought on Monday now lying on the chaise instead of the couch. He wondered the reason for the change but didn't think much beyond that. The room felt soothing and comfortable as opposed to its neutral colors from before. </p><p>He walked out, taking one last look at her sleeping peacefully. Daisy's arm rested where his body laid only moments earlier.</p><p>He followed Miso out of the bedroom and took in the living room and kitchen changes. Except for the plum-colored accent wall on the back of the house, the living room walls were a fresh white coat with pink and turquoise accent decor. </p><p>He inspected Daisy's new frilly purple and turquoise throw pillows with a half-amused expression. They popped against the pinkish-white slipcover on her couch that they had bought on Monday. Then he noticed the plum slipcovers she had added to the winged-back chairs only recently purchased from his mom. </p><p>He took in the stark contrasting charcoal paint she had painted her kitchen with, making her white cabinets stand out. On the kitchen table sat a vase full of white calla lilies. Taking in all of the changes she had made while he was gone, he chuckled.</p><p>"Yoba, she girlified the place," he said aloud. Miso whined at his feet. "Did she girlify your food and water bowl as well?" he asked the cat, walking over to where her feeding station, and sure enough, Daisy had. </p><p>He rolled his eyes. Matching pink and turquoise bowls had replaced Miso's simple chrome ones. Miso whined louder and jumped up onto the counter. He allowed her to crawl up onto his shoulder while he set out her food. </p><p>He didn't hate the new decor, but he was a simple guy who preferred black. Her new contrasting colors added a warm and cozy feel to the original interior of the farmhouse. Daisy had said the redesign was more to her tastes. If this was what she meant by that, then he could see her personality in the color palate. Soft but bold in all the right places. Daisy in a nutshell.</p><p>He pulled out the coffee grounds before discovering the new coffee maker sitting before him on the countertop. At least he thought it was a coffeemaker. On one side sat the familiar coffee pot, but on the other, it featured nozzles and buttons that Sebastian didn't have a clue how to use. "<em> What in holy hell is this? </em>" he asked himself, trying to figure out how to make coffee. It was as though someone had kidnapped the girl he had fallen in love with and replaced her with this girly imposter with a ridiculously complicated coffee maker. Or maybe this was Daisy all along, and she was just afraid to show her true self until now? He found the user manual on the top of the machine and figured out which button made coffee. Thankfully making coffee was the easy part, although having the option for a more potent brew was new. He shrugged before selecting the setting and hoping for the best.</p><p>Sebastian dug around Daisy's cabinets, discovering that Daisy moved things around and new gadgets added. He could only assume this was his mother's doing. At least they were gadgets that he would use. He finally found what he needed and set to work on breakfast. That was something he had missed about his morning routine. Not that he did it every morning, but more often than not. </p><p>He scrambled some eggs for Daisy because he knew she loved them despite their smell alone, making his stomach turn. Then he made enough pancakes for the two of them. He was about to place them in the oven when he felt an arm around his waist. Sebastian half-turned with a smile only for her on his face, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he did.</p><p>"Morning," he whispered, noticing a slight change in her familiar scent. It was as though she had changed perfumes or something of that nature. Her hair still made him think of coconuts, but there was something sweeter and almost floral yet woody about her scent that heightened his senses. It gave her a bit of a more feminine smell, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.</p><p>"Morning," she said, giving him a shy smile. Her hair was in a messy bun, with strays hanging down in front of her ears. It made her appear unintentionally elegant. He also noticed that she was wearing her favorite pajama shorts, but his favorite hoody nearly hid them. Seeing her in it did things to his mind and body that he couldn't easily hide. He wondered if she noticed the hungry look in his eyes. Shifting his focus, he said.</p><p>"I think we need to deal with the elephant in the room here," he said with a knowing look. Daisy's smile fell, replaced by nerves.</p><p>"Yes, that," she answered, taking a deep breath. "Where would you like to start?"</p><p>"How about we start with that nightmare contraption of a coffee maker." He gave her a teasing grin, and she made a face, shoving his arm away. "Seriously, it looks like something Maru built!"</p><p>"It's called compromise. I like black coffee in the mornings and latte's later in the day. Now, I can have both. Have you tried the coffee yet?" She eyed him knowingly.</p><p>"No, although I did attempt to utilize the strong brew button. No promises, though. This is beyond my basic coffee pot knowledge." He winked at her.</p><p>"Your mother approved of it yesterday morning. Stop complaining and try a cup," she insisted, handing him a hot cup in a fancy new mug. He cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"New mugs too?"</p><p>"Just shut up and try it. You're cranky without your coffee in the morning, you know," Daisy declared, pouring herself one as well.</p><p>"Says the girl who nearly bit my head off when I brought her coffee, scarecrows, and cave boots," he reminded her, and she side-eyed him over her coffee mug. He sipped it, savoring that robust and bitter taste as it met his tongue. He put his hand up while taking another sip. </p><p>"Okay, so it's a better brew. I'll give it that. Still, you won't see me drinking lattes any time soon. Are you hungry?"</p><p>"I could eat," she said, helping him set the table. </p><p>She went into the fridge and pulled something out, hiding it from view. Once she sat down across from Sebastian, she held it in front of his face. Her eyes were watching for his reaction. He recognized the black and red egg immediately.</p><p>"Wow! Already? You don't even know how excited I am about this!" he said, taking the void egg from her. </p><p>His mind immediately went to that day years ago when she handed him the carton of void eggs. He had tried to find a way to continue their conversation. Considering the events that followed over the next seven years, he was surprised to be sitting here with Daisy now. He looked at her with a sweet smile, and she smiled back nervously. He stood up, switching to the chair next to her, and leaned in to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss, the kind he liked to give her when he craved the contact but wanted to leave her yearning for more at the same time. </p><p>"I love you," he whispered and caught the hesitation in her expression. "You okay?" he asked, and she nodded.</p><p>"I think I'm just worried that you won't feel the same way after I explain everything," she confessed, tugging at her hair, and he pulled her hand back to his.</p><p>"Daisy, I know most of it already. I mean, I have a pretty good idea, that is. As I keep saying to you, I'm not going anywhere. I have questions. If we can be honest with each other, I don't see why it will be an issue, though. I can only assume all of this," he said, gesturing to the decor surrounding them, "is what you meant by your style?" She nodded.</p><p>"I think so. I might have gone a little overboard. I did better profit-wise than I anticipated and used some of my savings to decorate the interior to something a little more me. Since I'm determined to stay now, I decided that it was time to settle in. Do you hate it? I know it's girly?" He chuckled at this.</p><p>"It's girlier than my taste, but if you left it up to me, the house would probably be various shades of black, grey, and blue. So, I like it. It's cozy with a hint of boldness to it. I like the purple accent wall and the charcoal kitchen paint," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, I do too," she agreed, picking at her food. Sebastian ate his wordlessly while wondering if she didn't eat when she was stressed out. Was that how she got so thin before?</p><p>"It's alright, Daisy. Stop worrying and eat." He didn't doubt it. She ate a little more before moving to the trashcan to start cleaning up. "Do you have any farm work to do still?" he asked her, and she shook her head, moving to the sink.</p><p>"Nothing that can't wait. I'd rather, you know, talk about this," Daisy said nervously. </p><p>Sebastian helped her clean up, knowing that the sooner they did, the sooner they could get to the issue hanging over them. Once they finished up, he followed her over to the couch. She fidgeted on the couch, stretching her neck as she did. He recognized that as something he did himself when he was tense. He pulled her down onto the floor.</p><p>"Wait here, I'll be right back," he said, noting the curious expression on her face as he walked into her bedroom. He came out with one of her lotion bottles and a bath towel. "Trust me?" he asked, giving her a reassuring smile. </p><p>"Yeah," she nodded. Sebastian laid the towel down flat beside her. </p><p>If Sebastian was honest with himself, he was looking for an excuse to touch her. After four days of not touching her, Sebastian wanted to run his lips all over her body. For now, though, he would test the waters and go from there. </p><p>He moved his hands down to lift his hoody over her head, realizing that she had nothing on underneath. The thought of her bare skin against his favorite article of clothing made his dick twitch. He sighed, bringing his lips to hers. He kept the kiss soft and slow, how she liked it. He ran his mouth along her jaw, pausing at that spot below her earlobe and sucking on it. He continued to kiss down her neck and along her collarbone. He kissed down her sternum, between her breasts, and she leaned back on her hands, jetting them out to him. Sebastian moved his lips over one breast, swirling his tongue over her areola before bringing his lips over her nipple. He knew how much she loved it when he flicked his tongue over her nipple while encased by his lips.</p><p>"Sebastian," she sighed. </p><p>He pulled his lips away from it, releasing it with a pop. He paid Daisy's other breast the same courtesy while kneading the previous with his hand. He continued downward, over her naval, and moving over the waistband of her shorts. She looked at him with an almost pleading look as he moved his lips over the tops of her shorts, running them over where her seam would be if the clothing layer not been between his mouth and her skin. He heard her whimper as he moved down to kiss along her inner thighs and work his way down. By the time he worked his way back up, she was near pleading.</p><p>"So dam sexy," he said, licking his lips as he stared at her.</p><p>"Isn't this distracting from the issue at hand?" she said huskily.</p><p>"Not if it gets you to relax," he replied. "Scoot over to the towel for me," he instructed, and Daisy did so readily. He brought his hands to the waistband of her shorts. "May I?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Will this actually help?" he asked, his eyes watching hers as he pulled her shorts and panties down. He forced himself to look at her and not at her naked glory laid out before him. She nodded. </p><p>"Alright," he said, kissing the inside of her thigh again as he opened her legs wider, hooking one leg over his shoulder and running a finger up her seam. </p><p>Yoba, she was so wet and ready for him already. She was always so damn responsive, and it made things like eating her out too easy for him. Not that he didn't enjoy doing it as much as she loved receiving it. Sebastian had become a little obsessed with the way she tasted, and given how wet she currently was, this was pure bliss for him. He flattened his tongue against her clit, before running it back and forth over her hood. She moaned, and he hummed against her in approval. That was her magic button to make her moan and cry out every time. </p><p>He knew she was also partial to the letter N spelled out over her clit, and he did so while sliding a finger into her. She bucked her hips in response, and he slid in a second. He ran his tongue over her hood again before nipping her gently while curling his fingers at the same time. Her hips began to shake against him. He sped up the motions of both his tongue and fingers until he was sure she was right on edge. </p><p>"Flip over onto your stomach for me," he said, and she looked confused. He chuckled, "Trust me." </p><p>While on her stomach, he lifted her legs over his lap. He left her clit still accessible to him, then spread her slightly before slipping two fingers back inside. His fingers searched for that spongy spot briefly before locating it, curling his fingers, and taping against it in a rapid motion.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Sebastian!" she cried out, and he grinned, bringing his other hand around to circle her clit at the same time. He inserted a third finger, and she was starting clenching down all around them. </p><p>"Fuck, I'm so close. This is so...fuck. Fuck!" </p><p>He could feel her coming undone over his fingers. He removed them as she started shaking from his touch and rolled her over to see her face. He brought his mouth back down to her clit to lick her until she started shaking from his tongue's thrusting and brought his lips back up to hers. </p><p>"Wow!" she said, breathless.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" he teased, laying beside her and playing with her nipple.</p><p>"Yeah," she laughed. "I tried to take care of myself while you were gone, but it didn't quite compare," she confessed, winking. "What was the lotion for?"</p><p>"For the massage, I was going to give you before I got distracted," he grinned at her. "Still want one?"</p><p>"No, I'm good. Maybe later, though?"</p><p>"Go clean yourself up, and then we'll continue this conversation," he said, grabbing their coffee mugs for a refresher.</p><p>•••••••</p><p> </p><p>"So," she said, sitting across from him on the couch. </p><p>"So," he repeated, eyeing her. Daisy took a deep breath.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me how you figured out that I'm Daisy Kellerman, and I'll fill in the blanks from there," she suggested, and he nodded. </p><p>"Deep down, I've always known that you were the missing heiress people were talking about, but I was never completely sure. There were strange coincidences that, while plausible, didn't entirely make sense. Like the waitress in the diner, the store clerks bringing us champagne, and you constantly trying to hide your face." He paused, and Daisy shifted nervously.</p><p> "I accepted your story of appearing similar to the missing heiress because at the time, I didn't want you to be anyone but the girl I was falling in love with. I questioned it constantly, though. Especially when I saw how upset you were after I said those things about the rich and famous Daisy, I can't tell you how sorry I am for saying those words about you, Teddy, and Es. I can be such an asshole at times, and I'm sorry for being so clueless," he confessed. </p><p> Daisy was frowning at his mention of the name Es. Daisy had only ever referred to Celeste as Essie. Only her brother called her Es. How could he possibly know that unless…</p><p>"Where did you get the nickname Es from? Only my brother calls her that. Did you meet my brother in addition to my father?" she asked, not following. Sebastian winced.</p><p>"Sort of."</p><p>"Sort of?" She continued to frown at him. </p><p>"Well, yes, unintentionally, on Saturday night. So last night, technically," Sebastian confessed, seeming very nervous.</p><p>"Explain," Daisy said. </p><p>"It was a bit of a mix-up. I found Essie sitting on the floor of the bathroom hallway at In Fashion. She seemed intoxicated and upset. She was crying. I tried to help her, but your brother appeared, misunderstanding, and threw me up against the wall in anger."</p><p>"He threw you up against the wall!" she exclaimed. She palmed her face. "Oh Yoba, I'm going to kill him! Where is my phone?" she said, getting up to search for it. </p><p>"Daisy, why don't we focus on the current issue. You can chew out Teddy after I explain everything?" he suggested, catching her hand and pulling her to sit back down. She shot Sebastian a look, knowing he was right and waited for him to continue. "Anyway, once Essie explained that I meant no harm and I recognized him as your brother, we started to talk. He offered to buy me coffee after he took Essie home. We met up later and discussed some things."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"You," Sebastian said, "Also how we started dating, and if I was all in on the Stephen situation. Teddy asked me to give him a reason to trust my intentions with you. He referred to you as his other half, or the better version of himself, and explained how downtown ZuZu fucks you up. Teddy stressed the importance of keeping you out of ZuZu and helping you come to terms with what Stephen did to you. At no point did he tell me who you were, but I pretty much knew by then anyway. When Teddy asked if I knew who you were, I told him that I had an idea, and Teddy asked me to hear you out. He did admit that our meeting was a test, but he's good with the relationship. He's a good guy. I can see how he could be misunderstood as arrogant or rude, but he's just beaten down by it all." Daisy took all of this in, nodding.</p><p>"ZuZu broke Teddy a long time ago. He's a good guy underneath it all, but the side that Essie and I see is rarely seen by anyone else. Even my father most of the time. You should consider yourself lucky because he could have been much worse," Daisy explained. </p><p>"I gathered. Teddy is the one taking over Gemstone Press then?" he asked, and Daisy nodded. </p><p>"Yes, and he's the better person for it. I may the more business-minded twin, but Teddy has an eye for talent that I lack. He's the reason for several of our best sellers that other publishing houses would have otherwise overlooked. Like Cave Saga. Teddy discovered the original online comic and got in touch with them." At this, Sebastian appeared surprised. </p><p>"Really? I knew they were originally an online comic, but I had no idea that Teddy discovered them. That's kind of crazy to even think about. Cave Saga was another hint, by the way. It seemed odd that you would know about their new book when they're usually so good about keeping those things under wraps. Still, I believed you at the time." Sebastian continued to explain.</p><p>"After Mark told me about The Magnificent Seven and learned that Stephen Delvin was engaged to a twin, I'll admit I really started to question it. I told myself it was a coincidence. Yet, given Stephen's name alone, and both girls being twins of a boy and girl pair, it was a tough sell to believe. The sushi restaurant that you recommended is when I began to put it all together and question everything," he said, pausing to look at her. </p><p>She sensed it based on his expression alone. She saw the sadness mixed with anger in his eyes, followed by pity. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Essie had said that Stephen was looking for her at all of her favorite places, but she never thought he would go there. She had practically put Sebastian in his path herself.</p><p>"No," she pleaded, not wanting to believe the possibility herself. She stood up, heading for the center of the room, and began to pace. "Tell me you didn't." </p><p>It was her secret fear coming true that Sebastian would find Stephen while he was in ZuZu.</p><p>"Daisy," Sebastian said calmly from the couch. </p><p>She began to breathe heavily, feeling the room start to spin. She could see Stephen's face. That smug, evil grin and cold blue eyes. </p><p>She could see them both, Sebastian and Stephen standing across from each other and herself in the middle. It was like the most recent nightmares that she'd had while he was gone. The ones she didn't dare tell Sebastian about. </p><p>Her mind went to the memory of the first time he dragged her out of there, squeezing her wrist as he did. She remembered the owner's concerned face and the pleading look she gave him not to intervene. Stephen called her stupid and foolish. She was a fucking Kellerman. One of the seven. People like her didn't show their faces in places like that. She told him she would go wherever the fuck she wanted but regretted it when she saw the menacing look in his eyes. </p><p>She remembered the slap, the white heat of pain that had rippled through her body when he did. They were in the back of his limo with the driver partition up and the music blaring. No one else heard the slap, but Daisy did. She felt her lip and eye socket swelling as she had before on a different occasion. She knew the drill by then. Feign illness and stay home from work for the week. Her co-workers would whisper and say that she was hungover or a drama queen, but her mother would know. </p><p>Daisy didn't enjoy missing work, no matter how much she hated her PR Firm job. Stephen would leave her alone for a few days. He didn't enjoy seeing her fucked up like that. Teddy had come over and held ice to her face. His eyes showed the heartbreak he was trying to hide. He held her while she cried. She promised she would leave Stephen for good this time. They both knew it was a lie. </p><p>Daisy went back to that sushi restaurant, and Stephen broke her arm for it. Maybe a part of her always wanted to rebel. To fight back and test Stephen. To see if she could get away with it. Perhaps a tiny part of her questioned how bad he would hurt her for it when she did. At some point, she had begun to wonder if she even cared. </p><p>She was still breathing heavily, feeling the world around her go dark with only Stephen's face in her line of sight. She felt herself falling into the darkness while Stephen watched her from above. He had seen Sebastian. Her Sebastian. </p><p>She let herself fall only to be caught by unseen hands. Strong arms that scooped her up and pulled her against their hard chest. She couldn't hear him, but she could smell the mix of pine and sandalwood that told her it was Sebastian holding her against him. She buried her face against his chest, willing Stephen's smug grin to go away, but he was still here, haunting her. </p><p>"Daisy, look at me!" Daisy tried to raise her head, but the weight was too much. </p><p>Everything was still so dark. Daisy felt pressure on her wrist, followed by that familiar feeling of pain. She could feel Stephen's hand clamped down around her wrist, squeezing it. That look of pleasure in his eyes. She heard the slap as it echoed in her mind. She had heard that sound so many times before. She wanted to wake up, but everything felt so heavy. Then the imaginary pain in her wrist that felt so real was suddenly replaced by something tangible. </p><p>She felt soft lips against her skin. They ran down the inside of her wrist, over the top, and down her hand. They moved over each knuckle, and she felt the darkness begin to fade away. Daisy's breathing slowed. Stephen's face began to disappear. His cold blue eyes fading away, and in their place were Sebastian's warm slate grey ones. </p><p>She felt her body start to collapse from all the fear left her. Sebastian caught her, scooping his arm under her legs and carrying her back over to the couch. He kept her in his lap as he sat down, and she leaned her body against his, crying. He rubbed her back while kissing her face and hair. </p><p>"It's okay," he whispered. "It's just you and me. He isn't here. You're safe with me. Stay right here? Don't go back to that dark place," </p><p>She nodded, focusing on his touch, his smell, and the rise and fall of his chest. Daisy felt herself drift off to sleep. Exhaustion overtaking her. </p><p>•••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian hadn't expected Daisy to fall asleep against him. Yet, he suspected she needed the rest. Perhaps she hadn't been sleeping well either. He wasn't naive enough to believe that her nightmares had disappeared while he was gone. He shouldn't have told her, and yet, how could he not? She deserved to know the truth of how he figured it all out. </p><p>Teddy was right. Daisy was hanging on by a thread, and if Stephen ever found her, he would break her. How could they open that email without her going to that dark place again? This was precisely why he rejected Daisy's call on Thursday night. He didn't know how to tell her without the fear of her reaction. Sebastian wasn't sure if therapy would be enough to help her. He needed something more self-gratifying to help her release her pain. He just wasn't sure of what, though. It was something to think about. </p><p>While trying not to wake Daisy, he reached over to the end table to grab his phone. It was all out in the open now, and he was curious. Perhaps Sebastian was looking for signs of the abuse. A look in her eyes that a photographer had unknowingly captured once.</p><p> He typed Daisy Kellerman into the image search and pulled up images of a girl he didn't recognize. In each one, Daisy was dressed in fashionable outfits, with high heels and designer bags. Some she had her face down, as though she was trying to avoid the camera's telling lens. </p><p>Often she photographed wearing long sleeves, and Sebastian knew the reason. Other pictures were of her on the runway with that fake smile plastered to her face. He could see it in her eyes, though, that fear and insecurity that he had witnessed on multiple occasions. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as it did when she was with him. Nor was it ever shy. Only forced. </p><p>Some were of her with Essie, or rather Celeste Bradley. Both girls kept their faces down. Photographers had taken photos of the girls were at In Fashion, sipping their martini's and appearing miserable. They both wore slinky dresses that hung from their thin frames. </p><p>Some showed them dancing with the caption labeled, "Party girl heiresses Kellerman and Bradley." Another set featured Daisy in the Fern Islands with Stephen, Essie, and who he could only assume was Marcus Grey. He could easily count the ribs on Daisy's rib cage. He closed his eyes, running his hand along her body, grateful for the healthy amount of muscle and fat that now filled her out. </p><p>Another image, taken at a closer angle, revealed something the editor had missed, a black bruise on Daisy's inner wrist. The exact spot that caused her to recoil from him the first time he touched it. </p><p>Sebastian's eyes settled on a set of professionally photographed images of Daisy in a white spring dress and Stephen in a tan suit. The link to the pictures was labeled "It Girl," and he clicked on it. </p><p>The photos had to have been taken recently. Late fall perhaps, or maybe early winter. It was covering Daisy's engagement to Stephen. Sebastian guessed the photoshoot was intended for the spring issue, given their style of clothing. </p><p>The wedding was set for next spring. Sebastian scanned over the photos, not looking particularly at Stephen or Daisy but for the evidence. He knew he would find it. Given that no one knew about the abuse, Sebastian suspected an editor could have missed a bruise aside from a select few. He scanned through several images before he saw it. </p><p>Make-up partially covered it, but the fresh bruise didn't escape Sebastian's notice. He wondered how many photos were taken of Daisy up close, caught the bruises, and escaped her mother's determination to hide them? He was willing to bet that he would find several if he looked hard enough. Daisy stirred against him before opening her eyes. </p><p>"Hey, welcome back," he said to her sweetly.</p><p>"Hi," Daisy whispered, looking up at him. Her eyes searched his. "You brought me back."</p><p>"Daisy, whenever you go to that dark place, look for me. I don't know who or what you see when you're there but look for me. I'm not going to let you fall," Sebastian promised. </p><p>"I don't want to talk about where I went this time, Sebastian. It's too dark and painful," Daisy insisted, her eyes seeming to plead with him not to press her. He simply said,</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Tell me about Stephen. What happened," she ordered. He shook his head.</p><p>"No, you're not in the state to hear it right now."</p><p>"Sebastian. I want to know."</p><p>"Then stay here with me while I do. You need something to anchor you when talking about Stephen. Otherwise, you go to that place, and that's exactly why I rejected your call on Thursday. I was afraid this would happen, and you would be alone." </p><p>Sebastian told her what happened, down to the shop owner confirming that it was his Daisy that Stephen was looking for and his wish for Daisy going forward. Daisy was ghostly white as he describes the scene to her, but she listened and focused on his hand, stroking hers as he anchored her to him. </p><p>She was grateful for how Sebastian had helped the restaurant owners but disturbed by what Stephen was putting the businesses she cared about through. Sebastian reminded her that it wasn't her fault. This was Stephen's doing, not hers, and the owner chose to help her. If people wanted to help her, she needed to let them. </p><p>"So, you see, I knew it was Stephen, but I couldn't be sure that it was Delvin without seeing his face up close. Still, the thought was there. The more I learned about the Kellerman twins and Delvin, the more I suspected you were the same people. Then Perry described Daisy Kellerman to me without saying her first name, and it was hard to be convinced otherwise. Especially when he said that she had hunter-green eyes; they're kind of something unique to you, and apparently your brother as well. Roger started talking about this article that was just published, suggesting that you and Stephen had split. It claimed that you had left Zuzu City a little over a month ago. Still, Perry insisted that a countering article showed pictures of you with Stephen at your villa recently. Roger believed the claim that you had left. I didn't know what to believe." </p><p>"That's when I excused myself for the restroom and found Essie in the hallway. I had seen her originally in the VIP section where Perry had said you all hang out. I didn't realize who she was until your brother showed up. I had seen him in The Grind days earlier in the week with your father. The again with Essie. Your father confirmed who he was in a picture he showed me some of you during our meeting."</p><p>"That's basically how I put it all together. After Teddy dropped me off, I looked at JoJa Corp's building and studied the man's face on the side of it. I couldn't help it, Daisy; I looked up Stephen Delvin because I had to know if he was the man in the restaurant. He was. The image featured next to it was of him and the back of the girl he was with. She had a daisy tattoo where you have yours. That's when I knew for sure. After that, all I wanted was to come home to you. I didn't care who you were or what it all meant. I wanted to see you." </p><p>Upon hearing all of this, Daisy brushed her lips against his, and he kissed her sweetly in response. Pulling away, he said. </p><p>"I think that's where my questions start. What exactly did you all leave behind, and why you never told me in the first place?" At this, Daisy shifted uncomfortably. Sebastian rubbed her back reassuringly.</p><p>"At first, I didn't know enough to trust you. As I got to know you, it became more of a fear of losing you if I did. Especially after what you said."</p><p>"And I apologize profusely for that. If I had known who you were, I never would have said it. I would never have even thought that about you. You're nothing like I described. None of you are," Sebastian insisted.</p><p>"Well, Stephen, Marcus, Eric, and Poppy are. You were right about them. But Teddy, Essie, and I, not so much," Daisy corrected him. "I wanted to tell you, Sebastian. I almost did several times. But the fear of losing you over it was worse than how much I hated lying to you," Daisy admitted.</p><p>"Why would you have lost me, though?" he asked, not understanding.</p><p>"I'm exactly what you hate—big corporate companies. Wealthy people live luxurious lives while families like yours are struggling to get by. How could you not hate me?"</p><p>"Because YOU aren't Lenore Kellerman or Stephen Delvin. You actually care about people. Daisy, when I was with your brother, I told him about how much you've helped this town. Because of you, Sam found the courage to talk to Penny. I've been trying to get him to do that for years. Abigail is more comfortable in public with Maru. Shane is drinking less and getting help. I think Alex and I might actually be friends or something of the sort. My mother even seems happier despite things with Demetrius being so tense. Then there's me. I'm happy, not like messing around with Sam and Abigail at the saloon on Fridays happy. Like the world isn't so overwhelming and loud anymore. Being around people isn't so terrible, especially if you're with me. You've made it bearable for all of us, Daisy. That's why heiress or not, you're not like them. You're the opposite of the person I described," Sebastian said and saw the tears form in her eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm a crier," Daisy said, wiping her eyes. He chuckled. </p><p>"I know." Another question struck Sebastian. "You don't talk about Poppy much. Do the two of you not get along?" he asked, and Daisy shook her head in response. </p><p>"Not anymore. Not since my parent's divorce. My mother told her that she isn't my father's and everything changed," Daisy confessed, and Sebastian frowned.</p><p>"She isn't?"</p><p>"No, my mother had an affair when my brother and I were three. Lots of late nights at the office. Mitch Cunningham. He's one of her top executives now. Mitch and Poppy are aware of who they are to each other, but my father claims her as his own for the sake of public appearances. They used to get along just fine until my mother told her the truth and poisoned her against him. Now, she's only nice if she wants money. She's a real gem like that." </p><p>Sebastian thought about this. Both Edward and Demetrius were in similar situations with children that weren't theirs. Yet Edward chose to love Poppy regardless, and Demetrius rejected him. Edward had no reason to accept Poppy, especially given the circumstances, yet he did. Plus, he stayed with Daisy's mother. For the life of him, Sebastian couldn't understand why. Daisy must have picked up on his puzzled expression. </p><p>"He stayed for her money, Sebastian. He was trying to get Gemstone Press off the ground, but he was far from it. He needed my mother's money, and she had millions at that point. I guess that's your other question, right? How much?" </p><p>Sebastian winced at the question. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. </p><p>"Only if you want to tell me. If it doesn't affect us, then maybe it's better if I don't know." Daisy seemed to ponder this, and Sebastian wondered if it would bother him if he didn't.</p><p>"If you want to be with me, Sebastian, you deserve to know everything. I won't lie to you, and I won't hide what I walked away from either. My mother cut me off for breaking things off with Stephen and moving here. Had I married him and became her second in the company, I would have been worth…well, it's hard to say, really. Kellerman PR is currently worth about eight hundred million g's, and my family owns eighty percent of the shares, so that comes out to six hundred and forty million. Then there's the twenty percent of JoJa Corp shares that my mother owns. She partially bought them out when the shares were cheaper, and the company was struggling. That's where her real money comes in. Those shares are worth six billion g's alone, plus she has her own family wealth of five million g's, so roughly six-point-six billion on her side. Given what twenty percent of JoJa Corp is worth, you can probably imagine what the Delvin family's wealth is. So to answer your question, that's what I walked away from," Daisy explained, and Sebastian took a minute to let his brain catch up with his ears. </p><p>Yoba, he thought. <em> They really were richer than royalty. Or at least, she was</em>. He nodded, still trying to process it.</p><p>"So you really walked away from all of that?" he asked slowly.</p><p>"Yes," Daisy confirmed. </p><p>"Okay," Sebastian said hoarsely. "Shit."</p><p>"Yeah. It was a lot of money," Daisy said, seeming like she sometimes struggled to believe it herself.</p><p>"How exactly did you pay for this house upgrade or the chicken coup then? I know August didn't have much money, to begin with. There's no way he left you enough to cover what you've all done so far," Sebastian asked, still not making sense of it all. </p><p>"Well, that's where the heiress part is still technically a factor. My father owns Gemstone Press. Or at least seventy-five percent of it, that is. So, roughly one billion, one-hundred and twenty-five million. Because he wants us to have limitations on our spending, he only currently gives us a yearly allowance. Now Teddy is currently working with him, and my father is giving him a twenty percent cut of the shares. With some company involvement, such as acting as an executive and doing some work, my father will give me seven percent of the owned shares. My cut would be just under eighty million g's." Sebastian swallowed hard at this. </p><p>"If? As in you aren't currently involved? Do you want to be?" he asked.</p><p>"I do. I care about our authors a great deal. I want to have some sort of involvement in finding undiscovered talent and getting them published. We agree that I would stay here on the farm and work virtually. For now, I'm living off of my allowance, which my father has set aside for me. Typically he gives us between fifty and one-hundred thousand g's per year depending upon our expenses. In my case, he's slowly giving me one-hundred thousand for the year, but I'm budgeting for all of the expenses I will have this year and trying to make the most of my farming profits. I have a lot of plans, but they'll take some time. Plus, I have about twenty-five thousand g's already set aside for another project."</p><p>"Which is?" </p><p>"The Community Center Restoration. My father and I are co-funding it while your mom and I do the labor," Daisy explained. </p><p>"Daisy!" Sebastian frowned at her in surprise. "Do you even know how much it will cost to restore? My mom tried before, but the cost was astronomical!"</p><p>"I do. I've done similar projects in under-developed neighborhoods in ZuZu, like where the sushi restaurant is located. I've done a very similar project, actually. Between my father and I, we know exactly how much it's going to cost. We're splitting the costs equally, although I also suspect my father will cover the unexpected expenses."</p><p>"Why, though? What does it even mean to you? It's not like you were here when it was functional," Sebastian asked, unable to comprehend it. </p><p>"Because I want to do something for this town. There are good people here, Sebastian. They deserve a place like the Community Center to gather again. The place meant something to my dad, your mom, and several other people here at one point. I want to do this for them. Especially because eventually my secret will get out, and there will likely be some that resent me for it. I hope by doing something like this for them, they'll remember that instead of the fact that I lied to them. Probably not, but it's the best I got," Daisy confessed dismally. Sebastian shook his head and looked at her in silent wonderment.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>"You. I can't even put it into words." At this, she looked puzzled.</p><p>"Is that a good thing?" Daisy asked nervously. </p><p>"It's an excellent thing, Daisy. You really are something special." He looked at her with fondness. Daisy blushed at this.</p><p>"I'm trying to be. I wasn't always a good person, Sebastian. There was a time in my life when Stephen changed me into someone that I wasn't, but my brother and Essie brought me back to who I wanted to be. Giving back to those less fortunate is my penance. I used to think that all the horrible things Stephen did to me were my punishment for being such a horrible person. Eventually, I realized that wasn't the case. No one deserves to be treated that way."</p><p>"No, they don't," Sebastian said, squeezing her hand. "Does anyone else know who you are, aside from my mom and I?" Daisy eyed him nervously. </p><p>"Haley recognized me immediately. Shane, shortly after," she confessed.</p><p>"Haley is expected. Shane though, how?"</p><p>"Shane saw copies of "It Girl" in JoJa Mart with my face on the cover. He hid them behind other publications and threw them out yesterday to make room for the summer issues. He figured I kept my identity a secret for a reason, but he wants to help. "It Girl" did a feature on Stephen and I's engagement. Haley bought all but one of the copies at Pierre's. Your mother bought the other. To my knowledge, there are no other copies."</p><p>"That would explain my mother reading a fashion magazine and closing it when I got too close. I think she was testing me to see what I all knew," Sebastian concluded. Daisy grinned at him. </p><p>"Knowing your mother, yes, I think she might have been," she said with a wink. </p><p>"So is that all or do you have some other secrets that I don't know about. Any fancy vacation homes outside of what I can only assume is your family Fern Island villa?"</p><p>"Well, Teddy has an impressive car collection, including mine at the moment. I may bring it out here eventually if I build a garage for it and find a nearby mechanic who is trained on its maintenance."</p><p>"And that is?" Sebastian could only imagine.</p><p> Daisy rubbed her face, partially covering it with her hand. She peeked out at him between her fingers. Then brought her fingers to her mouth, seeming embarrassed. </p><p>"An Aston Martin Vanquish," she mumbled. Sebastian wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, what was that again? I thought you just said an Aston Martin Vanquish," he said, unable to hide his shock. She nodded. </p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"You're not fucking with me?" He still couldn't believe it. </p><p>Daisy sighed and pulled out her phone. She pulled up an album she had tucked away in her photos and showed a picture of the car to him. It was white and stunning. Sebastian could only imagine the horsepower in that kind of car. No wonder Teddy had said that Daisy drove recklessly. He would, too, if he owned that kind of car. </p><p>"So Teddy has it then?" he confirmed. </p><p>"Yes, he's taking care of it. I should probably sell it to him and buy something more practical, like a truck or an SUV. Especially for farming," Daisy said.</p><p>"Or you could keep it and eventually buy a truck later. My mom doesn't exactly mind lending hers out," he reminded her. </p><p>"Are you saying that you want to drive the Aston?" she gave him a knowing grin.</p><p>"I'm saying you should keep it and borrow my mom's truck as needed. If...say, you had it here and suggested I take it for a spin...I wouldn't exactly complain," Sebastian said, unable to hide his grin.</p><p>"But I'm an heiress, borrowing your mother's truck. I should buy my own," Daisy insisted, ignoring the latter part.</p><p>"Can you afford one right now?" </p><p>"No, but my father would release more funds if I need them. It's something to think about."</p><p>"Okay, well, when you do, let my mom and I help you find the right fit. We just went through the process with her truck, so we're pretty familiar with what's a good price and whatnot. We could always get you something used as well," he offered. </p><p>"I will, especially since I know nothing about trucks. I'm more of a sports car kind of girl."</p><p>"No shit!" he said, and they both laughed.</p><p>"You should see Teddy's collection if you're impressed by the Aston."</p><p>"I'm curious," Sebastian said. Daisy sighed.</p><p>"Well, I'm assuming he picked you up."</p><p>"Yes, in the Camero. I'm pretty sure Sam has compared that car to sex in the past." At this, Daisy chuckled.</p><p>"I suppose I should be grateful that he took the modest car then."</p><p>"That's modest?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Yes, compared to his Ferrari GTC4 Lusso and Audi Q8, the Camero is modest. Or he could have borrowed my father's Lincoln Navigator or Stingray Corvette if he really wanted to."</p><p>"Sam might shit himself if he finds out about the vehicles your family has," Sebastian joked.</p><p>"It's what people with money buy," Daisy said, giving him a knowing look. "I also technically have a downtown penthouse apartment in The Chateau building," she revealed.</p><p>"Perry told me, plus I saw a guy smoking on the balcony a few times. Teddy?"</p><p>"Most likely. Essie's father threw her out for the millionth time. She's staying there until my mother takes away the penthouse as well. Currently, she's holding onto it in the hopes that I'll come back. Teddy stays there a lot, or they hang out at his loft. When it was the three of us, we hid in the penthouse as much as possible because it had the best security. Otherwise, we hated it." </p><p>She pulled out her phone again and showed him pictures of it. Sebastian could see what she meant by design being luxurious but cold. Sebastian understood Daisy's desire to warm her farmhouse to suit her style preference better. The penthouse's design was the complete opposite. </p><p>"I can see what you meant by it being your mother and Stephen's taste over yours. How did you even sleep through? It was so fucking loud in the city. Even at night."</p><p>"With an expensive sound machine. Plus, you get used to it after a while," Daisy explained. "So, after all of this, you don't hate me? Resent me? Feel betrayed by my lying to you?"</p><p>"I told you," he replied, giving her a knowing look, "I'll never hate you. I can't resent you for having money, especially considering you walked away from it all. I mean, you have your allowance, but considering what you're used to, one hundred thousand must not seem like much. Plus, it can only go so far with all the work the farm needs. Keeping your identity a secret from me, I won't lie to you, Daisy, it hurt. It still hurts. I understand not telling me right away, but given what we shared, I would have hoped you trusted me enough at that point to tell me the truth. Were you really that afraid of losing me?" Sebastian asked, and she nodded. "Then I'm sorry you felt that way. Don't ever feel ashamed of who you are around me. I will admit that I'm concerned about some things, though. We need to discuss Stephen, but maybe not at the moment. It is intimidating to know that you used to have that much money and are now dating someone like me. I have a decent amount saved up, but nothing compared to what you used to have. I confess I'm a little worried that you'll miss it at some point. Or you'll resent me for not measuring up to what you're used to," Sebastian confessed. </p><p>"How could you even think that? Sebastian, I left six billion g's to move to a farm and escape a future with my abusive ex-fiancé. If I were going to regret anything or quit, I would have done it by now. You are more than enough, just as you are. Don't ever doubt that. I love you. I mean it. No amount of money will ever change how I feel. Sure, it's going to be an adjustment for me, it already has been, but I'm in it for the long run. I just hope you are as well."</p><p>"You know I am," he reminded her. </p><p>"Good, then I hope we can finally move forward in our relationship. No more secrets? No more lies?" she asked, and he smiled.</p><p>"None. From this day forward, we're completely honest with each other. I'm relieved to say that I truly am."</p><p>"So am I," Daisy said, giving him a sweet kiss. </p><p>•••••••••••</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian went home to return the truck, unpack, shower, and get ready for band practice. Demetrius was in the lab working when he walked in. His mom was typing away on the keyboard at her desk. She nearly leaped out of her seat when she saw him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There you are. I was wondering when you were coming home. Have you seen Daisy yet?" Robin asked, and he grinned at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Briefly. I'm going back over after band practice. Your requested tools are already in your workshop. I have the drill charging for you and put gas in the truck," he said, handing his mother the keys. "Is Maru home? I picked up a robotics book for her. I think she might like it." Sebastian looked in the lab for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's with Abigail," his mother explained. Demetrius frowned at the mention of the book. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Should you really be encouraging that, Sebastian? She needs to focus on the career path we agreed upon for her," Demetrius questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's nothing wrong with a hobby, though," Sebastian reminded him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean like your video games and comic books? It may be time for you kids to grow up," Demetrius challenged him, and Sebastian bit back his anger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't I help you unpack, and you can tell me about ZuZu?" Robin offered, stepping in between him. Sebastian said nothing, only headed down the stairs for his bedroom, taking Maru's book with him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She'll love the book," his mother said, shutting the door behind her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know she will, that's why I bought it. Demetrius can continue to push her in the direction he wants her to go for her career, but she's allowed to have other interests. If not, she'll go right back where she started. It's bad enough that I have to bring Daisy out of her attacks, but Maru is a different story. This could all be avoided if he would allow her to pursue her own dreams," Sebastian said, unpacking his bags.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, I'm aware. Demetrius and I are going to start seeing a marriage counselor, and we may need you and Maru to join us for some family counseling as well," Robin confessed. Sebastian looked at her in surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think it's a good idea. I won't sugar coat it, mom; things have been pretty toxic around here lately," he said, stopping to look at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," Robin nodded, sadness in her eyes. "I think we're at that point where we either fix things or change them. I'm not forcing you out. That isn't the solution."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Neither is our financial struggles being one-hundred percent on you. Speaking of which, Daisy told me everything," he confessed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, what time did you actually get home, then?" Robin shot a knowing look at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Two in the morning," Sebastian said, avoiding her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you realize how dangerous that was? You know how hard it is to see on those roads at night!" His mother gave him one of her famous death glares. He gave her a guilty look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wanted to get out of ZuZu. I couldn't sleep there because it was too noisy. Plus, I had unintentionally figured out who Daisy really was and wanted to go home to her. I needed to see her. We went to bed right away and discussed it all this morning," Sebastian explained. "The place looks great, by the way," he added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, and I understand. However, I'm not happy about the late-night driving. Everything good between you two of you?" His mother eyed him cautiously. Sebastian sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It will take some getting used to, but I think we'll be fine. She told me about the community center as well. I can't believe she's spending her own money on it, especially when she's on a budget already like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, Daisy is a unique individual, to be sure. Especially considering what she's all been through. That poor girl. To think she won't report him because it would risk costing both JoJa Corp and Kellerman PR all of those jobs if she does. I don't honestly know what I would do in her situation," his mother said dismally. Sebastian didn't follow what she was saying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you talking about? What jobs?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She must not have told you that part. Her father explained it all to me. If Daisy reports Stephen and what he did to her gets out, both companies' reputations will be in trouble. There will likely be lawsuits and job loss to cover the expense. Plus, the overall boycotting of JoJa Corp. Daisy doesn't want to be responsible for people like Sam and Shane losing their jobs. Or anyone for that matter. That's part of the reason she won't report him. I think there's more to it, like her fear of no one believing her, but the job loss impact is her main concern," his mother explained, and Sebastian considered Daisy's dilemma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can see how she's torn, mom, but this is her life we're talking about. He put her in the hospital on three separate occasions. I met the guy. He came into the restaurant Daisy recommended. He was looking for her and threatened the owner. I intervened and told him to leave before I called the police. I wasn't sure at the time, but her father confirmed that it was him. He's determined to find her, and he will eventually. Both her father and brother are convinced that he will. They're only buying her time. I'm more than willing to support her in any way she needs once she's dealing with the aftermath of reporting him, but her life is worth more than potential jobs lost."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And that's all that happened between you and Stephen, correct? You didn't do anything rash, did you?" his mother asked, studying him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. I probably would have had I known for sure at the time, but I waited until I could discuss it with her father the morning after. Probably for the best," Sebastian concluded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd say so. Sebastian, trust me, I'm tickled that the two of you are dating. Especially knowing that August was so sure two of you would mesh well together. But you need to understand that there are troubled waters ahead for the two of you. Not just with Stephen, but with Daisy figuring out who she is away from Zuzu City and the lifestyle she lived. She has to make a tough decision with no easy answer, and when she does, there will be consequences. I want nothing more than the two of you to work out, but it isn't going to be easy for you. You may think you know about her former lifestyle and not be bothered by it, but eventually, you may go into her former world, meet her mother, see the life she once lived, and resent her for it. Especially as hard as you've worked to accomplish what you have. It would help if you were ready for that," his mother advised, with a concerned expression. Sebastian nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, I've thought about all of this, but we'll get through it. I love her mom. I told her last night," Sebastian confessed, waiting for her reaction. She only smiled and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As I suspected you did. Just remember that during the hard times. You're in for a lot of them, especially for this new of a relationship. I say this knowing what Demetrius and I are currently going through, and we should have addressed our issues years ago. I can't apologize enough for that, Sebastian. I feel like I'm partly to blame for the situation in our house currently," she said, looking down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not, though. You've been trying to fix things for years. Demetrius's actions are the problem. I don't blame you for doing what you had to do. He chose to be the step-father that he is to me. Now, he's going after Maru for daring to be someone that doesn't meet his expectations. At what point are we going to stop tip-toeing around the reality that Demetrius has control issues, possibly some deep-rooted jealousy ones as well. We all deserve better, mom. I'm not telling you to leave him, but I am telling you to demand better for yourself and us as well. We're all entitled to that much. Financially, I'll continue to pay half the mortgage, half the utilities, and whatever else you need to make ends meet. If you want me to pay more, then I can, but at some point, Demetrius needs to carry his share of the weight as well. Maybe it's time he adapts to the direction the university is going and conducts his research the way they're pushing him to. I can even find a way to help him enter his old data into their new system without it being too time-consuming. If he's willing to work with me, I can help him, but enough of this constant criticism over what I do for a living. Especially now that I have a salaried position."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree. I plan on addressing this all during therapy because, at this point, I can't fix it at home anymore. On a different note, what did you think of Daisy's father?" Sebastian shrugged at this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He seems like a good guy. Like he's trying desperately to hold it all together on the surface despite everything. I can see where Daisy get's her warm and cheery nature from. I met her brother too. It's… it's a long story about how, but he's the opposite of her and their father. We got coffee together last night. I think the whole situation has already broken him to the point that he's constantly angry and bitter over it. He said he's trying to save Daisy since he can't save himself anymore. But I think we're good. We got along just fine, and deep down, he seems like a nice guy who loves his sister and has forgotten how to be happy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds like someone else I used to know," Robin winked at him. He gave her a guilty look. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I know. That's Daisy's doing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't I know it. What does the rest of your day look like?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have band practice at one. Then I'm taking Daisy over to Pine Ridge Valley to look at that email he sent her. I want to talk to her about a security system for the house, but after the panic attack she had earlier, I didn't think that's wise. I told her that I saw Stephen. Doing so put her in that dark place again. The email alone will be a lot for her to process. Maybe I can talk to her father and brother about it tomorrow and see what our options are. I know her financial situation, and she's limited on funds right now. Maybe they help can her out, or I can tap into my savings if need be. She won't like that, but she can always pay me back," Sebastian said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, let me know how I can help. Things really are changing, aren’t they?” Robin sighed.</p>
  <p>“Yes, they are. For the better, I hope,” Sebastian agreed.</p>
  <p>“Me too, Sebastian, me too,” she said, pulling him in for a side hug.</p>
  <p>•••••••••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sebastian played around with his keyboard while Sam jabbered on about the gig he managed to nail two Saturdays from now. It was just outside Pine Ridge Valley. It was one of those outdoor music festivals with large crowds and several bands playing during their scheduled times. Sam knew one of the organizers who decided to open up five more slots and offered Sam one of them. It was an excellent opportunity to gain some better recognition and potentially land more gigs for The Misfits Revolt.<br/> </p>
  <p>The name was something Abigail had come up with one drunken night when they were considering the idea of becoming an actual band with gigs and regular weekly practices. Sebastian felt that no other name could be more fitting. Especially given their hatred for large corporate organizations and fitting into the general mold of society. </p>
  <p>Sebastian took practice seriously because he knew it was important to Sam, and in all honesty, he enjoyed playing. They really did need a better lead singer. Not that Daisy was an option. Considering who she actually was and all the complications that would come with that. Still, maybe someday, but he wouldn't push her to do so. </p>
  <p>He thought about what his mom said about things changing, and he realized how desperate he was for the change. Before Daisy, he often felt like the world was just a bunch of noise and hypocrisy. What was the point of it all? The constant cheeriness of the town was exhausting. Especially when they were one person on the outside while struggling with their own inner turmoil on the inside. Though often quiet and reclusive when it came to the townsfolk, Sebastian often observed that everyone was secretly suffering from one thing or another. </p>
  <p>Sometimes he wondered how many secrets the town actually had? Pam was an alcoholic, as was Shane, but he was trying to get sober. How did they get that way? What broke them? Mayor Lewis and Marnie had a secret relationship, but why? Clint always seemed miserable about something. Jodi always seemed overwhelmed and angry. Abigail and Maru were too afraid to come out despite how badly they wanted to be with each other. Pierre kept a strict hold on Abigail despite her age. Sam had a nervous look in his eyes every time discussing the war ending and his father coming home came up. Alex was struggling with the reality that his dreams may never come true. Sebastian's own mother and Demetrius were on the brink of separating or losing the house if he moved out. As for the rest of the town's residents, Sebastian wasn't sure what their inner demons were, but he was pretty sure they all had them. He knew he did.</p>
  <p>Then there was Daisy. Hers was worse than any of their demons combined, and yet she rarely let it show. For the most part, she only showed her pain to him, and he felt privileged to be so deserving. She was the change this town needed, whether she realized it or not. He had given up on this town ever being anything but a dead-end that he couldn't wait to see in his rearview mirror the second he could afford to get out of it. Yet, she changed all of that. </p>
  <p>He wasn't sure if he would have hated Zuzu City as much if he hadn't met her first. He wondered if she had never moved to Pelican Town or gotten away from Stephen, would she had been at In Fashion the same night he was? Clad in a slinky black dress, thinner than he ever wanted to see her, and holding a martini with those sad eyes. Would she have been the one he found in the hallway with raccoon eyes and that dazed, defeated look on her face? Would they have recognized each other? Probably not if he was honest with himself. <br/>He had never been more grateful for the serendipitous fate that brought them back together again. He would have lost her forever if it hadn't. He was sure of that. A particular tune came to mind, and he began to play the piano version of it. For whatever reason, it made him think of Daisy and how he felt about her.</p>
  <p>He honestly did believe that they would take Stephen down together once she was ready. Some day she would be free to fly away and be her beautiful, glowing self—just one step at a time. Starting with the email they were about to read. He wanted to prove to her somehow that he was all in with her. Show her that he had faith in her to do the right thing, even if it seemed impossible to do. Glancing out Sam's back window and seeing Pierre's General Store across the square, Sebastian knew precisely what he needed to do. Unfortunately, it would involve some big romantic gesture on his part, and he wasn't one for doing those kinds of things. </p>
  <p>"Hey man, that's a random song for you to play. I haven't heard that one in forever. Where did it come from?" Sam asked, breaking his thoughts. Sebastian continued to play the keys from memory, shrugging. </p>
  <p>"I don't know, just popped in my head. I've always liked it. The Disturbed cover version, that is," Sebastian said, continuing to play the piano version despite the beat of the song turning its focus on the guitar and drums. </p>
  <p>"It's an awesome song!" Abigail agreed, "Probably one of my favorite of their covers."</p>
  <p>"We could add it to the setlist if you want. Original songs and covers are both allowed and encouraged, you know. </p>
  <p>"Yeah, why not? Let's run through it and see how it sounds first," Sebastian suggested.</p>
  <p>"Are you inviting Daisy to the festival?" Sam asked, and Sebastian pressed his lips together with a particular uncertainty.</p>
  <p> A week ago, he would have said yes. But that was before he knew who Daisy actually was. On two separate occasions, people had recognized her. Plus, Chloe has said she looked familiar. Whether they believed her lie or not, he wasn't sure, but every time they went outside Pelican Town, it would be a risk. A risk that could find its way back to Zuzu City and Stephen. </p>
  <p>She could disguise herself, as she would no doubt be doing tonight, but they would need to start weighing the risks every time. An event with that large crowd was way too risky, in Sebastian's opinion. He was confident she would fight him on it and win. He knew this would be one of the many hardships they faced going forward, but somehow, they would figure it out. </p>
  <p>"We'll see," Sebastian said, trying to hide his inner turmoil. Sam was already practicing notes on his guitar, but Abigail was watching him with a particular curiosity. Sebastian wouldn't be able to hide Daisy's secret from them for very long, but for now, he knew he had to. <br/>•••••••••• </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Daisy knew she only had a few hours before Sebastian got back, so she made a quick run to Pierre's to buy her summer seeds and a few groceries for the week. Afterward, she drew up her crop layout plans and did some cleaning up in the shed. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>It would take some elbow grease, but Daisy was sure the shed would be useable by fall. The greenhouse by winter, hopefully. Long-term goals. It felt good to make those. She took a quick shower, anticipating that Sebastian would be back shortly. She hoped to continue what he had started earlier but suspected that he would want to deal with the email matter first. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Had it been up to Daisy, the said email would continue to sit unread in her inbox for as long as she could allow herself to ignore it. After all, that's how she managed to deal with Stephen's abuse for all those years. Perhaps the whole point of being in a relationship with someone like Sebastian and settling into this town was moving forward and dealing with her issues. Like her farm, it would take time, but she would find the strength to do what she had to do. She had to believe that, or she would never be able to move forward with her life. Whatever that may entail. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Daisy was stepping out onto her porch to double-check her mapped-out plans for the barn she planned on commissioning Robin to build next when she saw Sebastian walking her well-worn path. His nervous expression caused her to question whether he had changed his mind on how he felt about her. Daisy braced herself. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Hi," she said. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Hi," he said softly. "Can we talk? Like outside?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"You don't want t come in?" she asked, fearing what this meant. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"In a minute. I was kind of hoping to say something first, and if we go inside, I'll lose my nerve," Sebastian's voice shaking as he said it. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Okay," she said, sitting down on the front porch steps. Sebastian remained standing. Then he started to pace, sighing and shaking his head. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"I'm so bad at this when it comes to you."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"What?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Words. Saying what I mean. I always fuck it up somehow," Sebastian said, continuing to sigh and shake his head. A thought came to mind, and she smiled. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"You're not that bad. While I realize that it's been seven years, Sebastian, maybe you still need to be around girls a bit more often. Then you can practice being less of a fool around them," Daisy teased him with a wink, followed by a warm smile. He looked at her, seeming to remember the phrase from before, and chuckled to himself. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"No, because I only have this problem with you," Sebastian maintained. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Are you sure about that?" She taunted him.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Positive. Except at two in the morning. It's when the only thing on my mind is saying to you what I've been preparing myself to say for the entire drive home. That's how I managed not to fuck it up last night. I tried to do that again while walking over here, but clearly, I'm at a loss for words," Sebastian said, shrugging and chuckling to himself. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"So then, can we go inside?" Daisy asked, unsure of what else to say.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"No. I'm going say this, and I'm not going to fuck it up any more than I already have," he insisted. Words failed him again, and he shook his head, closing his eyes. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Okay, but you know, words have never seemed to fail you inside the house, and it is pretty hot outside," Daisy pointed out, feeling sweat begin to run down her neck.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"I'm aware. I'm wearing a fucking hoody that smells just like you. It's proving to be an even bigger distraction for me," Sebastian complained, pulling his hoody over his head and tossing it at her. She caught it and folded it neatly in her lap.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Better?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"No."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"So then?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"I spent seven years thinking about this front porch and what I should have done when you slammed the door in my face. I don't know if it would have made a difference in where we are today, but I should never have let you go, Daisy Cole. Kellerman. Whoever you are. It doesn't really matter because I'm here for the girl sitting in front of me, and her alone," he said. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>He stopped to pull something out of his messenger bag—a declaration bouquet. Daisy's eye widened, realizing what it was. He looked back up at her nervously and took a step closer. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"So we have this tradition in our town where if you're romantically interested in someone, you give them a declaration bouquet. I've always thought it was a little silly and clearly intimidating at the same time," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows at her. "I also kind of suspect that you like those silly things," he said, giving her a shy smile that made his dimples apparent. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"I do," she said, not sure what she should say or do in response. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"I'm not going to ask you to start over with me; that's not what I want. I'm asking you to allow me to be all in with you. Let me help you in whatever way I can. Let me love you as no man has ever loved you before. I know there are some difficult times ahead of us. I know we're probably going to fight a lot. We already fight a lot, so at least we're familiar with that. Just keep that door open this time. Even when shit gets hard and you want to shut the world out, keep the door open for me. I want to help you heal. I know you're scared of reporting Stephen, and what will happen when you do. I want to help you face that fear and realize that the consequences will not be your fault. I meant what I said last night when I told you all the reasons I love you. When I talked to your brother, I realized that it's really damn good with you when it's good. When it's hard, it terrifying because I can't bear the thought of losing you. But I want to be terrified and wake up with the heaviness that comes with relationships when they get hard because if it means being with you, then I'm in. Now please say or do something to shut me up before I make an even bigger fool of myself," he said, looking at her with a nervous smile. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>She stood up and tugged on his t-shirt, pulling him down to her. He laughed before crushing his lips against hers. Nothing slow or sensual this time, but everything she felt while he said those words to her, went into that kiss. They both half-stumbled into the house while only breaking apart to grab his hoody that had fallen to the ground before she tossed it on the kitchen table. He paused to lock the door behind them and then directed her to her bedroom, pulling clothes off of both of them as they moved. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>It was about halfway through that Daisy realized the difference between last Tuesday and now. Their first time had been a cross between Sebastian being super nervous with her and taking things slow. That was followed by actual fucking once he sensed her desire for sex was even needier than his. Tuesday had been what one could only describe as fucking. This was different. Daisy wondered if this is what making love felt like because it felt like that to her. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Once they finished, she laid in in the crook of his arm, and he had his eyes closed next to her. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, occasionally running his fingers down her spine. She was tracing the lines of his chest as though she was trying to commit them to memory. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Daisy," he said, in a tone that she knew served as a reminder for what they needed to do.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"I know, give me one more minute. This moment, right here with you, it's perfect. That email is going to ruin everything good about today. Let me have this moment for just a little longer," Daisy asked, and he brought his hand up to wipe a few stray hairs from her face.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Whatever you need," he whispered. Daisy closed her eyes and burrowed her face closer to his chest, savoring what she knew would have to end soon. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>•••••••••</span>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <span>The silence between them felt heavy as they drove to Pine Ridge Valley in his mother's truck. Sebastian knew a place with free wifi and good coffee. It had only taken a few seconds to change over a few settings on Daisy's laptop, making her location harder to track. The impact of seeing Stephen Delvin's name in the sender's address hit Sebastian harder than he anticipated. He had seen Stephen in person, seen pictures of him with Daisy, and heard from her own mouth that Stephen was the man who tormented her. Yet, seeing his name in her inbox jolted him differently. It placed him closer to Daisy than Sebastian cared for him to be. The realization unsettled him. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>His hand rested on her thigh between shifts. He was trying to keep her grounded and focused from his presence alone. Otherwise, he feared where her mind would go. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>He watched her from the corner of his eye, staring out the window at the passing scenery. He wondered how this must feel for her, being forced to confront Stephen in some way. They could go home, have sex, and watch one of those period-piece films that he knew she loved but never asked him to watch with her. They could do that instead of facing reality, and it would be a good distraction, but it wouldn't help her heal. It wouldn't get her one step closer to putting Stephen away. It definitely wouldn't protect her any better. She had to face this. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>He felt terrible knowing that he was partly forcing her to do so, but she had to face this if she ever wanted to move forward. He would be there for her while she did. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"So, your posh accent, why don't you use it anymore?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence. She looked at him, seeming confused.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"How did you know?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"It slips out from time to time. Mostly when you've been drinking, it also slipped through that first night at the saloon when you were talking about fencing. It mostly slips through when you're relaxed. At least I've noticed that it does," he explained. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Oh. Well, I assumed it would give me away," Daisy explained, her posh tone coming through again.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Do you prefer it?" he asked.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"It's easier, but I'm starting to lose it," Daisy confessed. "It doesn't fit out here, so maybe I need to let it go. I don't want to come off as pretentious, you know? It's another piece of Daisy Kellerman."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Doesn't mean it can't be Daisy Cole as well. I'm just saying, be yourself. If that means speaking with a posh tone, even if it's just around me, then do it. I don't mind it. I don't mind either, really."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Okay," she nodded, eyes going back to the road.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"So Mark isn't happy with the direction his company is going. For now, he's continuing to run the company as it is, but he's dabbling in video game development. Being familiar with my skills, Mark wants me to work with him on them. It would require me to work on it some evenings and weekends, but I want to," he admitted, glancing at her. She gave him a shy smile.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Then you should."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"It would take away time with you, though. I'll already have less free time with this new job. I had planned on spending evenings with you. At least most of them," Sebastian said, smiling warmly at her. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Can you code from your laptop and hang out with me at the same time?" Daisy asked. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Probably."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Then I think you should do it. Have you ever done anything like this before?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"No, but I'm interested in the change. I would need to take some online courses to fill in my knowledge gaps, but overall, I think it would be worth it if the game takes off. Which is highly unlikely, but you never know," he said, feeling optimistic about the whole thing. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"You never know," she repeated, taking his hand and giving him a warm smile.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>They pulled in front of the coffee house and parked. Daisy pulled a ball cap over her head and pulled her messy bun out the back. She had on a fitted Bowie t-shirt and ripped denim cutoffs. Seeing Daisy in shorts reminded Sebastian that not all parts of summer were terrible. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>She looked around nervously, but no one paid them any notice. They grabbed paninis and coffee before sitting down at a dark table for four in the back of the room; a perk for their need to be incognito. It was a lovely evening for summer. The kind that would typically even tempt Sebastian to sit outside. Given their circumstances, though, a dark table in the corner would suit just fine. Sebastian pulled up Daisy's email, and together, they opened it.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>•••••••••</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Seeing Stephen's email address in the sender box sent a chill down Daisy's spine. Sebastian's steady arm around her waist and hand resting over hers kept Daisy from running away. She focused on him and not Stephen's cold blue eyes that continuously tried to consume her thoughts. Neither of them had eaten much. There was too much on their minds to do so. He looked at her before clicking on the email. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"No matter what is in this email, stay right here with me. Focus on something and hold that focus every time you feel like slipping away. Can you do that for me?" Sebastian asked her, looking at her with a warmth and tenderness that made Daisy want to bury her face against his chest and cry. Instead, she nodded, telling herself that she needed to face this. She needed to move forward.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Let's do this," she said, forcing the confident tone in her voice. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>She leaned into his chest and watched the screen as the email loaded. Then, as Sebastian scrolled down to pull the entire message into view, Stephen's words appeared before them. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>I must give your father and brother credit, Daisy, as they've done an impressive job hiding you away from me. I'm honestly stumped as to where you could have gone as I've searched all the places you think I don't know about, and I have yet to find you at any of them. Instead, I have found a group of people who refuse to give me any information on your whereabouts. Let me remind you as I have reminded them; I am a powerful man, Daisy, and I will find you. My sources have been less than successful in locating you so far, but they are the best at what they do. Trust me, you will make a mistake, and that is when I will find you. </span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>You can't hide from me forever. Eventually, you will miss the comforts of your former life and come back to me. Or I will find you and make sure you are clear on where you belong. The choice is yours, Daisy. The longer you make me look, the worse it will be for you when I find you. I understand that your father and brother have things on me, but I can make those things go away. Everyone has a price. I have unlimited funds to meet that price.  </span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>If you make me wait too long, I will hurt the ones you love. Maybe not physically, but I have other ways of doing damage. Celeste is so fragile right now, Daisy. Edmund can't protect her forever. Don't be the reason for her suffering. You would hate for her to end up in rehab again, wouldn't you? It doesn't suit well for her father to have such constant bad press. Gemstone might find itself with some bad press as well if your father and brother don't stop digging. Remember that if you try to expose me for my supposed wrongdoings, it won't be me that suffers. The victims will be the people employed by your mother's company and mine when jobs are forced to be cut. Heed my warnings, Daisy, and put an end to all of this.  </span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>We will be married in the spring. You will take place as your mother's second in command at Kellerman PR, as you have been raised to do so. We will be one of the wealthiest couples in the world. Why give that up over a few bruises and pieces of fluff? Our love story is worth much more than those minor details. Come to your senses and come home before I'm forced to take desperate measures and bring you home myself. </span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>Do not forget who you are and who you belong to.  </span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>Stephen Delvin </span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Shaking, Daisy went up to the forward option and sent the email to both her father and brother before collapsing against Sebastian. His arm rested protectively around her waist. He closed the email and laptop before bring his other arm around her as well. Neither of them said anything at first. Then Sebastian whispered,</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"What would you like to do from here?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Go home, lay in bed, and focus on you and me for the moment. I want to because I know Stephen's words will be hanging over me all tomorrow and the days that follow. His threats may be somewhat empty as he doesn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself. Still, he may act on them if he becomes desperate enough. If he does, then I will have to reveal myself to protect the ones I love. I know you don't want that, Sebastian, but I may not have a choice. When the time comes, I'll do what I have to," Daisy said, looking at him sadly.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Only if it comes to that. In the meantime, let's focus on your healing and coming to terms with what you need to do. I love you, Daisy. I'll be right by your side for this fight. And trust me, it's going to be a fight. Let's go home, okay?" She looked at him upon hearing the word home.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Do you consider the farmhouse your home?" </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>At this, he pressed his lips together, seeming unsure of what to say. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Lately, yes, but it kind of always was in a way. August made it a second home for me, and now you're doing the same. I wouldn't say it's my permanent home, at least not yet. I don't know where our relationship will be a year from now or when we would be at the point of discussing things like moving in together. But I do know that I feel the most at ease when I'm with you. You're like a warm glow that I want to be lucky enough to be a part of. My life has always felt so cold and dark. I preferred it that way until I met you. I don't know what home is to me anymore, but I do know the feeling I want to feel wherever I go. That feeling is love, and when I'm with you, nothing feels more real or certain," Sebastian confessed. Daisy closed her eyes, knowing that she felt the same way about him. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>"Sebastian, I may sometimes be torn between my life in ZuZu and Pelican Town, but when I'm with you, I know exactly where I belong, and that's enough for me."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Daisy smiled, accepting his hand as they stood up and made their way to the door. She had no idea how she would find the courage to face Stephen and hopefully put him away for a long time, but Daisy knew she wouldn't be alone when she did. She had found allies in Pelican Town that Daisy knew she could lean on for support when she needed it. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>She also had her father, Teddy, and Essie in ZuZu, ready to fight for her the moment she was ready. She would face Stephen someday, and when she did, she was determined that it would be him full of fear and begging for mercy instead of her. She would make sure of it.  </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it! I would love to hear your thoughts on all of it. I tried so hard to fill in the gaps and make it believable that Daisy could successfully hide from Stephen. If someone is tracking my search history, then they probably think I'm either about to go on the run or commit a crime 🤦🏼♀️. </p><p>Part 2 is completely plotted out. I promise it's not all heavy. I promise there are some cute fluff moments and some smut involving Sebastian's hoody and the song Closer by NIN. Everything to some degree will be resolved in Part 2, leaving Part 3 for another struggle that they will face. I love these characters so much. I love how much they've grown and supported each other. I can't wait to continue their story. </p><p>For the record, I dated someone like Stephen. He wasn't physically abusive, but he was emotionally, and it took me a while to see that. I think I pull some of my inspiration from that. Especially for   "The Trio's,” and I want a happy ending for them. </p><p>So as always, thank you for reading this fic. Thank you for the kudos, supportive comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions. It really makes my day to see those numbers climb.</p><p>Music inspirations for this chapter include:<br/>The song Sebastian was playing: If I Ever Lose My Faith in You Covered by Disturbed.<br/>Bouquet Confessional: Season of Love by Shiny Toy Guns  and Love is a Fire by Courrier<br/>The Car scene: In Safe Hands by Badly Drawn Boy<br/>The email: Shells of Silver by Japanese Popstars</p><p>Also, a song that defines this fic so well, as recommended by DreamsAreFunnyInTime is You Matter to Me by Sara Bareilles (feat. Jason Mraz)</p><p>If you do like the songs I have listed in this fic, the link to my Spotify playlist is:<br/>Part 1 https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DwzOzAXqXwlCRTlzPCtsI?si=kkhIgvczS9WWEAOMGBm8FQ</p><p>Part 2 (in development) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Hv9CY3qdccpG4UU3GIEd8?si=TmVsT7DjR_K_DsedRFRIcQ</p><p>Update: I am going back through the chapters of Part 1 and cleaning them up when I have the time. Some of my writing is pretty rough, and I want to fix it. Nothing will change story-wise. I wrote most of the first part in an overworked, sleep-deprived state, and now I'd like to improve the quality a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>